


A Wish Come True (Rewrite)

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Eventual Smut, Evil Crowley, F/M, I mean who wouldn't want to bone TFW as often as possible?, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Season 11, Season 8, Season 9, lots of smut, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 201,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: This is the, hopefully, improved version of my previous work.How I, personally, would want it to go down/how I could see it going down if I was ever a hunter with Team Free WillMy name is Jessica, so if yours is too, cool! It could be a reader insert. If not maybe an OC?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect anyone to read this, but there were things in my previous version that I wasn't satisfied with and wanted to change.
> 
> Sorry if they are still OOC or it's still not realistic, I'm not really a writer ^^;

To be quite honest, my life kinda sucks. I'm in my late 20's and I can barely get a job that isn't temporary, even with a college degree. I've been married for a little over 2 years now, but I'm no longer happy. I, regrettably, moved to a place where I have no friends and having depression doesn't help at all. I just wish my life was better or I just would not wake up the next morning.  

 

One day, I was at the mall with my husband and we came across a fountain where everyone would toss in coins to make wishes. He suggested we make a wish. I gave up on wishes a long time ago, because they never seem to come true for me. I thought they did when I got married, but not anymore.

Despite my disbelief, I dug out a couple pennies from my wallet and made a wish…" _I wish I was a badass hunter like Sam and Dean with awesome fighting skills and we would hunt around the country together without me being a complete burden on them_ ". I've been a fan of the show Supernatural for a few years now. It didn't take long for it to become a huge part of my life. At present, with its 12th season in full swing, it's really one of the few things I live for, since nothing in my life seems to ever go right or I stay that happy for very long at all. I didn't think anything of the wish and went on with the rest of my day.  

 

******

 

The next day I woke up and looked over to see what time it was on my phone, but it wasn't there. I soon realized I was no longer in my room because the sun wasn't shining through my window. There was only the light of a bedside lamp on an end table to my left. In fact, I was in a completely different place with no windows and in a completely different bed. I started to freak out. I'm an _extremely_ light sleeper so whoever would try to move me without me waking up would _never_ succeed.

I look around and see that the walls are just plain grey concrete as well as the floor, with the one behind me being brick. I see some of my stuff on the desk to my right, to my left a dresser. _Ok...So whoever kidnapped me brought my stuff?_  I think to myself. I get up and realize it’s really cold, so I open the drawers in the dresser to find a sweater or something. When I do, I find all my favorite clothes. _What the fuck is going on?! Who would know this stuff and why would they even bother?_   

I rummage through the other drawers and find my alma mater's hoodie, plain black with gold letters, perfect for covering up. I also find some socks, a bra, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and even find my trusty pair of black Converse on the floor next to the dresser. Even though I'm freaking the _fuck_ out, at least whoever took me had the decency to let me have my clothes.

Once I'm dressed I look at what's on the desk; a mirror, my glasses, hairbrush and my usual makeup. I'm still not sure what the hell is going on but I put on some makeup really quick. I _never_ let anyone but my husband and immediate family see me without it…I have horrible self-esteem issues…Then I try and tame my long, dark brown hair, which was actually straight for once and not its usual frizzy, almost unmanageable curls.  

 

Once that's done I try to open the door and find that it's actually open and I'm, surprisingly, not locked inside. I open the door slowly and peek my head out and find a long hallway with the same dull grey concrete walls, and multiple numbered doors lining it. I notice that mine says 14. I have no idea which way to go, but I choose left. I walk down the hallway slowly, trying to make it so whoever does have me captive doesn't hear me moving around their secret base or whatever this place is. I notice there are no cameras, so they won't know I'm not in my room.  

 

This place is a fucking maze and it takes me a little while to find the end. When I get there I stop, recognizing immediately where I am. I see the stairs leading to the entrance, the war room with the map table, and the library to the right. _Holy shit! I'm in the fucking bunker!_  I gasp and start tearing up from happiness.  _No fucking way! There's NO way my wish actually came true!_

I walk down the steps and walk over past the map table running my hand across it, grinning like an idiot, keeping my tears at bay. I walk back up the steps to look at the library. It's _so_ much bigger in real life than it is on the show and I'm in awe of it. I walk up to one of the massive bookcases and look at some of the titles I can see from my short height. I pick one at random and look at it. It looks very old so I handle it carefully, bringing it up to my nose to smell it. I just  _love_  old book smell. I leaf through it and see that it's a book about Specters. I put it back after a few minutes and go to reach for another.  

 

I then sense something behind me, but before I can turn around I hear two almost simultaneous gun clicks and a deep voice I instantly recognize as Dean's say, "Hands where we can see them! Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!"  

I raise my hands immediately and go to turn around. "Slowly!" Dean growls. I turn slow and I see them, Sam and Dean _fucking_ Winchester, as well as the barrels of their guns pointed at my face. I knew they would be a lot taller than my 5'2 shortness, but they _towered_ over me. No wonder people and monsters get intimidated by them. I would be too if I didn't know who they were. They are _so_ much more handsome in person, it's jaw-dropping. I have a hard time not ogling, but I keep my cool. 

In any other circumstance I would be terrified that I have guns aimed at me, but now it only makes me a little nervous, they _are_ hunters after all and wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if they thought I was going to attack them. 

"I'm Jessica", I say as calmly as possible. I see Sam flinch just in the slightest when I say my name. I almost don’t catch it, it happened so fast. "And I actually have no flippin' clue. I just woke up in a room that was not my own with some of my stuff in it. I thought I was kidnapped until I came in here and realized where I was. I mean I wished for this, but I never thought it would actually happen", I started to ramble a little bit, still getting over the shock. 

They kept their guns up and Dean spoke again, eyes narrowing, "How do you even know about this place? We didn't even know it was here until about two weeks ago. And wait, what do you mean you wished for this?" 

"You probably won't believe me or just think I'm crazy," I reply. 

"We'll be the judge of that", Dean said not swayed, guns still aimed at me. "Keep talking". 

"I was at the mall with my husband yesterday and I made a wish in the fountain for shits and giggles", I explain. It suddenly hits me, my eyes widening, "Wait! If I'm here that means I'm not married and it's definitely not 2017!" I say glancing at my still raised hand. Sure enough, there are no longer wedding rings on my finger, just my normal ones.  _Damn! I could’ve pawned them for some sweet cash_! 

"2017!" Sam finally spoke. "You're from the future?!" 

"I think so. What year is it?" I ask. 

"Its 2013", Sam answers shocked. 

"Yeah, I guess I am then", I say with a little giggle.  


"That still doesn't tell us how you know about this place", Dean says gruffly. 

"I will explain, but can I please put my hands down? My arms are starting hurt", I ask, giggling. 

"Fine, but we gotta make sure you're human first", Dean relents, both of them un-cocking their guns and putting them in their belts behind them. Dean trades his gun for the silver knife in his pocket and hands it to me. Before he can even explain what I should do with it I push my sleeve up and cut my arm a little, wincing at the sharp pain. 

"See?" I say showing them it didn't burn and then pull my sleeve back down and squeeze my arm to stop the bleeding. "Holy water next?" 

They both look at me, shocked that I would even know these things. Sam pulled a flask of it from his back pocket.  _They really keep this stuff on them 24/7? Guess they can't be too careful, even if they are in the bunker._  I take it and drink a little, grimacing at the salt that was in it, and hand it back to Sam. They see it doesn't affect me, "We good?" I ask. 

"Yeah", replied Dean, still wary of me. “How did you know about that?”  

"I know a lot more than how to check if someone is human or not”, I smirk. “Ok, so I'm guessing I'm from a different reality than yours. Where I came from your lives are featured in a very popular TV show that's been going on for about 12 years now." 

"Really?!" Dean sighs loudly, "That's fucking _great_. Just like those fucking books! And you, knowing how shitty our lives are,  _wished_  to be here?! You  _are_  crazy!"  

I just knew he would be mad once I told him. "Yes, and I'm certainly not the only one", I say trying to defuse his anger, "You two are heroes to  _so_  many people, including me, you have _no_ idea. You both are loved by just as many. You may not get the recognition you deserve in your universe but in mine, you two are greatly adored. I was just the lucky one whose wish was actually granted." I tried my best not to gush, but these guys never get to hear this stuff and I was lucky enough to be the one to tell them. I don't know if my words helped Dean, since he's such a brick wall, but I could tell Sam heard it. "Plus, my life wasn't that great anyway. I was in an unhappy marriage. Lived in a place I hated, working temp jobs. My depression was getting worse and worse and I was close to being suicidal…So yes, I wished for this. I wished to be a badass hunter like Sam and Dean with awesome fighting skills and we would hunt around the country together without me being a total burden on them", I said proudly, sticking my chest out a little bit; which probably looked funny because Sam chuckled a little.  

"That can't happen, you have to go back", Dean said with finality. “I can’t be responsible for you”.

My heart dropped; _of course_ Dean would be totally against it. I tried my best not to let my disappointment show, but I was never one to hide my emotions well. 

"I know the last thing you want is another person to worry about; especially one that just _literally_ dropped into your lives…but I know what you've lost and I want to try and make sure you don't lose anything else. I know pretty much everything that's going to happen for the next 4-5 years, minus the hunts and whatever else that wasn't shown. If I truly am stuck here and my wish has indeed been granted then I will already be able to defend myself. You won't have to worry more than you already do. Plus, I _really_ don't want to have to go back to my world knowing what I'd be missing out on here with you guys. Knowing I could've helped," I try and plead my case, hoping that Dean will change his mind.  

Dean however, wasn’t moved. “No, we will find a way to get you back to your own time. You don’t belong here”.

I should have known Dean would feel this way and wouldn’t want me there. It was always just him and Sam and I should have known he wouldn’t want anyone else to join their team, other than Castiel I’m sure. I felt so stupid that this could ever work.

“No, that’s ok. I have no desire to go back”, I replied, trying very hard to not cry like an idiot in front of two out of three of my heroes. “I’ll just need some things and I’ll leave. I’ll figure something out. I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll be out of your hair soon”, I say to Dean before turning away from them and making my way down the stairs to the hallway. I wasn’t sure which way to go since I was too busy trying to find out where I was so it takes a bit of time until I find the room.

 

*******

 

As soon as I was out of earshot Sam rounded on Dean with a deep frown.  

"Dean! We can’t just let her leave! She’s not even from this universe!” Sam almost yells at Dean who was standing rigid, with his arms crossed. “She may be crazy, but she _wants_ to be here. With her we will _finally_ have the upper hand for once and be one step ahead since she already knows what's going to happen. Also, the hunts could be easier with another set of eyes and hands. She must know a lot about hunting already and if she really can fight, then even better.”

Dean was just standing there frowning and stubborn, seriously debating with himself for a little while. "I do see the upside to having our own personal Miss Cleo, but I'm not fully ok with this. You’re right though, we can’t let her be homeless and alone, especially since she knows what’s out there and will probably try and hunt alone”, Dean replied with a sigh, wiping his hand over his mouth. “We'll see if she really can defend herself and _maybe_ this could work out." 

“Who knows, maybe it's high time we had a woman around. Maybe she'll keep you in line and help you learn some manners", he chuckles, bumping Dean on his arm.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever”, Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go tell the little squirt she doesn’t have to leave”, Dean grumbled, waving his arm towards the hallway for Sam to go, still frowning a little.

“Be nice to her Dean. No need to make her feel worse than I’m sure she already does”, Sam warns, knowing Dean would probably be short and gruff with me.

“Fine,” Dean grunts as they walk down the halls.

 

******

 

When I finally find room 14 I go and get my clothes out of the dresser and pile them on the bed. I tried to not cry, but I couldn’t help it anymore. I was completely devastated and felt so stupid. I had this whole dream in my head that I could actually be happy here and be accepted by them. I should have known nothing would ever be that easy for me. I should have known Dean would never allow it.

Then, I was getting scared. I was going to be alone in a world that was full of monsters. I have no money, no family, nothing. I couldn’t hustle in bars to make money like they do. I would hopefully be able to fight, but that was all I would have; that and what I have in this room.

 

I was just about to get my stuff off the desk when I heard two pairs of footsteps coming toward the room. I did my best to wipe my tears and calm down so they wouldn’t notice, but anyone would be able to see my red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

I heard them at the door, but I didn’t turn around to look, just kept at getting my things in order.

I didn’t notice Sam making a face at Dean for him to speak up and then for Dean to shake his head and make a face for Sam to talk. Sam frowned and rolled his eyes at Dean before he relented, clearing his throat.

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot Jess. Can we call you Jess?” Sam asked, taking a few steps into the room.

“Sure,” I replied, still not looking at them and getting my stuff off the desk.

“Dean and I talked it over and we can’t let you leave. It’s too dangerous to be out there alone”.

That made me feel a little pang of hope, but I immediately quashed it. “I know you guys don’t want me here. Dean has made that _quite_ clear. What do you care if I’m out there alone?” I replied, in a more sad tone than anything, opening the desk drawers to see if there was anything in them. I had to smile a little when I saw what was inside. One had my tin case that I kept all my smoking stuff in and the other had my hair straightener and an iPod. Whoever brought me here knew me _too_ fucking well.

Sam didn’t like the sadness he heard in my words and flinched a little when I said that they shouldn’t care, but didn’t answer for few seconds, not sure what to say.

“We also decided that knowing the future would be really helpful”, Sam began again. “If you’re sure you _really_ want to be in this life and you really want to help us, then you can stay here”.

I stopped what I was doing, completely shocked to hear this.

“Are you serious?” I asked, turning around and looking up at them, despite having just recently finished crying.

Sam looked remorseful, seeing that I had been crying and Dean’s beautiful, green eyes showed the same emotion before it was quickly covered up, but I caught it.

“Yes, you can stay”, Sam smiled.

"Thank you", I said quietly, smiling a little. I wanted so badly to hug them, but I didn’t. “If you do decide I am no longer welcome here, I will leave”, I said looking away.

“This place is more than big enough for another person. I don’t think it will be a problem”, Sam assured me.

“Ok,” I replied.

 

After a few seconds of semi-awkward silence, Sam speaks up, "Well, since that's settled, I'm actually kinda curious as to whom or what brought you here".  

"Me too actually. I want to know who to send a fruit basket to", I giggled shyly, smiling a little. 

They both chuckled at that. I never really considered myself funny, but these guys deserved all the laughter they could get. So, I'd be more than happy to make them laugh as much as possible. 

"Let's get to it then. No cases have come up yet so we can spend the time researching until something comes up”.  

"Sounds good. I’ll join you in a minute. Just gotta put all this stuff back”, I giggle shyly, pointing my thumb behind me.

 

“Are you hungry kiddo?” Dean asks before they leave.

“Kiddo?” I say with mock offense, "I may look like a child, but I'll have you know I am 27, almost 28 depending on what month it is. Or am I 23 now that I'm in 2013?" 

"Naw, you probably just stayed the same age", Dean chuckled, so did Sam. 

"Yeah, you're probably right", I giggle. “I’m starving actually”.

“Sandwich ok?” Dean asks.

“Sure, thanks”.

“No prob. We’ll meet you in the library then”, Dean said leaving the room.

 

“Sorry about Dean”, Sam said when Dean was out of earshot. “He can be sorta gruff at times.”

“Oh I totally know”, I giggled. “I should’ve been expecting that reaction, but me being dumb and hopeful, didn’t.”

“Don’t say that Jess. I understand”, Sam replied, looking me right in the eye and putting his big hand on my shoulder. I almost flinched and had to resist swooning at how gorgeous he was up close. His eyes were beautiful too, I could barely tell what color they actually were, there were so many different shades. I had to keep myself from staring.

“Thanks Sam”, I smiled. “I’ll try my best to stay out of your guys’ hair and not be a bother”.

“Don’t worry about that Jess”, Sam said squeezing my shoulder lightly. “I’m sure one more person in here isn’t going to make that much of a difference. Don’t let Dean get to you either”.

“Ok, I’ll try”, I nod.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the library when you’re done”, Sam smiled, giving my shoulder one last squeeze.

I smile back and nod before putting everything back in its place. I was feeling better now. Even if Dean would never accept me, it seemed at least Sam did. I went to put my stuff away and was going to put the iPod back, but was curious to see what was on it. I turned it on and scrolled through it. It had all of my favorite songs, even ones that weren’t even out yet. I was smiling wide and very excited that I had my music. Whoever brought me here knew how much I loved it.

 

When I was done, I put on my glasses and met them in the library. There were a couple stacks of books on the table and delicious looking sandwich waiting for me. I greeted them and sat down to eat.

“Thanks Dean”, I smiled at him before starting to eat.

“You’re welcome”, he replied, mouth full.

 

"Are you a nerd like Sam?” Dean asked as Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Why do you ask?” I giggled.

Dean motions to my glasses and I giggle almost forgetting they were on, “Well, I need them for reading mostly and to see things at a distance. I guess to be a hunter you don't need 20/20 vision”, I shrug and take another bite of my sandwich. That makes them chuckle a little. “I kinda am, just a different type I think. I fuckin’ _hated_ school, but went to college anyway; which turned out to be a _huge_ fuckin’ waste of time and money. Guess I don't have to worry about my student loans anymore!" That makes them chuckle again. "I used to be a total anime nerd. My major in college was Asian Studies because I love all things Asian, mostly Japanese though”.

“We got some Asian lore books around here, you should check ‘em out”, Sam smiled.

“Oh I definitely will!” I beamed at him.

 

After a couple moments of us just eating Dean spoke, "Since you're probably stuck with us, we should get you some supplies". 

"Oh I couldn't ask you to spend your money on me! I don't want to be a burden, even financially", I insisted. 

"You should know where we get our money Jess", Sam chimed in with a smirk. 

"But you’re a girl and don't girls need stuff?" Dean asked. 

"I guess so”, I giggled, shrugging.

"Just write me a list. Be specific as possible, even with food you like, and I'll see what I can do". 

"Ok, thanks Dean, I really appreciate it", I said smiling over at him.  

"No problem," he nodded curtly. 

 

After we were done eating Dean took our plates to the kitchen and Sam and I started researching. Soon Dean came back with a notepad and a pen. 

"Write that list and I will go get the stuff now while you guys start researching", Dean said sliding them across to me. 

"That’s ok Dean. It’ll be easier if I go myself. Just let me borrow keys to a car and tell me where a store is", I replied. 

“You ain’t going out there alone. I’ll go with you", he said shaking his head and sitting in the chair across from Sam. 

“I’m sure I can handle a run to a grocery store”, I giggled. “Oh wait, I guess you would have to. I don’t have a license anymore”, I realize.

“Good point”, Dean chuckled. “But no, just stay here with Sam and figure out how you got here and I’ll take care of it.”

“You sure?” I asked warily.

“Yep”, Dean nods.

“Ok…”

 

I write my list and try not to make it too long, while being specific like Dean said. 

"A lefty huh?" Sam notices chuckling, "You're a rare breed". 

"Yeah", I giggle, "You know what they say about lefties though right?" 

"What?" Sam asks sounding amused and intrigued. 

"We’re in our right minds?" I wink. 

Sam and Dean laugh at that. "I don't think I've ever heard that one", Sam laughs. 

"I know I haven't", Dean adds chuckling. "Think you got enough bling on your hands though?" 

"Heh, yeah...Rings are the only jewelry I wear since I'm allergic to the fake metal in earrings and just never wear necklaces for whatever reason. I don't know." I explain, shyly.  

 

After I’m done with my list, I rip off the page and hand it to Dean. He looks it over for a minute and smirks, "Pasta, Pepsi, and Double Stuff Oreos, huh?" 

"Yeah...I'm not even sure if Pepsi or Oreos are even a thing in this universe, but if not your guys' favorite cola and chocolate sandwich cookies are just fine", I say getting embarrassed. "Those three things are my all-time favorites and as you can probably tell, I don't eat the green stuff like Sam here, I just smoke it”, I say motioning to my body. 

"You're just fine Jess...You smoke?" asks Sam, almost completely missing what I said. 

"Haha…You're sweet Sam," I say brushing off the compliment. My self–esteem issues never go away. "Yeah...I went to college in LA so it was kinda bound to happen I think." 

"Sam's right Jess, you're just fine," Dean agrees. "I can't remember the last time I smoked the ganja. I must've been around 20 maybe". That was really surprising to hear them say that about me, especially Dean. I didn’t think much of it though. No sense in getting my hopes up for no reason.

"I was still at Stanford when I smoked last," Sam said.  

 "We should totally smoke together sometime then!" I smiled. Just another thing I've wanted to do with them and will actually be able to. 

"I'd be down," said Dean shrugging, "Could be a fun way to end a stressful hunt or just chill for once". 

"Yeah, could be fun," added Sam. 

"That's my boys!" I say proudly, even though I probably shouldn’t be saying those kinds of things so soon. 

They both actually smile a little at that. God I'll never get enough of their smiles. I vow to myself then and there to always do my best to make them smile like that and often.  

"It's been a while since I've been able to so it will be nice to be able to again. And now I don't have a job that will drug test so I can whenever I want now!" I say, realizing. "Though, I promise to never smoke when I need to be fully alert and aware if you ever feel comfortable with me hunting with you guys." 

They both chuckle and Dean says, "That's totally fine Jess. We aren't the police so you can do whatever you want. Drinking is my go-to so I have no room to talk really." 

"I'm glad you guys are cool with it. I know a lot of people aren't", I smile. 

"It's a whole lot better for you than drinking," Sam chimes in. "I've done the research". 

"Of course you have," I giggle and smile at him fondly. I love that he is a total nerd for knowledge of any kind. He just smiles and blushes a little back at me. 

 

After a brief moment of silence, Dean says raising up my list, "Well, I'm going to get this stuff and food I've been meaning to get. Any ideas for dinner?" 

"Doesn't matter to me", Sam says barely paying attention now that his nose was in his book. 

"What about you Jess, anything in particular?" Dean asks me directly. 

I think it over for a second and answer him, "Actually, I've always wanted to try the burger you made when you first moved in here. It must have been really good if Sam came back and got it". 

Dean made a face like how would I know that, then it changed to a knowing smirk. "Sounds good to me, I'm always down for burgers." 

"Awesome!" I beam at him, very excited to try Dean's cooking.  

"Alright, be back in an hour or so", he smiles back then walks towards the stairs. I can't help but watch him go. I will never get tired of it.

I didn't realize I was being obvious and I hear Sam chuckle at me as the door to the bunker closes. 

"What?" I ask him. 

"I saw you staring at my brother’s ass". 

"Don't be jealous Sam, I'd be doing the same if it was you walking out the door instead of your brother", I wink at him. Sam actually blushed a little and it was the cutest thing. Nothing else was said as we went back to our research. 

 

After a little while, I see Sam looking at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"What?" I ask him. 

"Oh nothing. Your glasses just really suit you", he says, blushing a little again. 

"Thanks”, I smile shyly.

 

Then there were some moments of silence as we read.

 

"What kind of coin did you wish with?" Sam asked me, breaking the silence. 

"Just some old penny I found in my wallet. Nothing unusual about it", I reply. 

"Ok, so it's not some special coin. Hmmm", he thinks out loud and goes back to his book. 

 

After a few moments, I work up the courage to talk to Sam about something that's been on my mind for the past couple hours. 

"Hey Sam. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, trying to not sound nervous. 

"Sure, what's up?" He asks, marking his place in his book and giving me his full attention. 

"This may sound really weird, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry my name is Jessica. I noticed when I told you guys my name that you were taken a little aback. I know that it can't be easy for you." 

Sam gave me a little smile and said, "It's ok Jess. You have no control over what your name is. It was startling to hear that name again after so long, but its fine, really. Don't worry about it. Thanks for your concern though, I appreciate it". 

"You are very welcome Sam", I smile back at him.  

 

Sometime later Dean comes back with his haul.  

"Need any help?" I ask. 

"Naw I got it all," Dean answers. 

"Darn, I wanted to show off my grocery-bringing-in skills", I said snapping my fingers. "I may look weak but I'm a lazy bitch who hates taking more than one trip. So, I carry all the bags on both arms". 

"Oh really?" Dean laughs. 

"Yep!" I smile at him. 

 

We spend most of the day researching and they ask me questions about my wish and other specifics, but nothing comes of it. It finally hits me that I'm actually in the bunker researching with Sam and Dean. Just one more thing I never thought I would get to do. I usually wasn't a big reader, but I think that was going to change now with all the knowledge I could get from these books. 

 

After a few more hours of research Sam spoke," Ok, so the thing that brought you here couldn't be a Djinn or another type of genie and wasn't a special coin. What else do you guys think it could be?"  

"Well, there are only three people, or rather beings, I can think of. I was thinking Gabriel, God, or Lucifer. It couldn't be Gabriel because, sadly he's gone. It can't be Lucifer because why would he and he's in the cage, so he can't. Then there's God. I don't know if He’s it or not." 

"Maybe Cas would know?" Dean added. 

"Maybe. Should we call him?" asked Sam. 

"Yes!" I said a little too enthusiastically, then blush and look away embarrassed. 

That made the guys chuckle again. 

"Looks like someone has a crush", Dean said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh very much so, but he's not the only one", I say suggestively to not just him but Sam too. 

That made them both blush a little. I never thought I would _ever_ be able to make Dean blush, but I did, even if it was only slightly. 

"Well, then let's call Feathers down here", Dean said closing his eyes. "Hey Cas. Could you come down here for a sec? We got a question for you." It wasn't necessary for Dean to close his eyes, but I loved that he did almost every time. 

After a couple minutes, I heard a whoosh of feathers beside me and a deep, gravelly voice say, "Hello Dean". _Oh my gosh his voice is even sexier in real life and those eyes. Ugh, he's so beautiful,_ I think to myself as I look up at him from where I'm sitting.  

"What can I help you with? Who is this?" Castiel asks as he does his signature eye squint and head tilt. I have to use all of my control to stay calm because I always loved that about him and I had to fight the urge to hug him and grin like an idiot.

"This is Jessica, she woke up here this morning and said that she made a wish to come to this universe. We were wondering if you knew anyone or anything with enough juice to pull something like that off", Dean supplied. 

"Hmm...Other than archangels and my Father, nothing I know of can time travel. I didn't even know there were other realities. I don't know how much help I can be with this one. I can ask some of my trusted brothers and sisters?" Castiel answered. 

"That's fine Cas", said Dean. "We were mostly just curious because it looks like she's stuck here." 

"I understand. If there is nothing else I shall take my leave", Castiel said about to fly off. 

"Wait!" I yell almost too loud, then clear my throat and blush at my outburst. "Do you really have to go? You just got here." 

"I guess I could stay for a little while," Castiel said, eyes narrowing. 

"We can catch you up on everything", said Dean. 

 

After an hour or so we all caught Castiel up on the situation and then brainstormed on any possible thing that could have brought me here. It was getting close to dinner time by then so Dean went to start the burgers.  

I really wanted to talk to Castiel, but I was too shy and wasn't really sure what to say. So, I just kept quiet, researching. 

 

After about 30ish minutes we hear Dean say the burgers are ready. 

"You still like burgers Cas, or do they just taste like molecules?" I ask him smirking. 

His eyes narrow a little in question, but then a flash of realization shows on his face, "I guess you would know that food is tasteless for Angels, but yes I do like them. They are one of the few things that have a taste to me". 

"Good!" I say smiling. I stand up to go, leaving my glasses on the table. "Let's go eat!" 

I let Sam lead the way since I have no idea where the kitchen is yet. 

 

We get there and it smells amazing. Dean set out all the fixings and he even made fries. My mouth watered at the sight of the juicy burgers and crispy fries. 

"Smells so good Dean!" I say, trying to contain my excitement just a little. 

"I hope you like them", he smiles a little. 

"I know I will", I assured him.

I see that there is Pepsi sitting on the counter and I smile, “I’m _so_ glad Pepsi is a thing here! It’s the elixir of the gods!” That makes Sam and Dean laugh and Castiel tell me that if there was such a thing, that it probably wouldn’t be Pepsi. I couldn’t help but laugh and love him even more. His seriousness was too fuckin’ adorable.

We all get our food and sit down at the table in the kitchen. I take a bite and make the most pornographic moan at how good it tastes. I'm too occupied by the flavors to see them all look up and stare at me. 

"Oh my God Dean! This is burger is amazing," I say, mouth still kind of full. 

"That good? Must be to make a noise like that", he laughs. 

"It is! Hands down the best I've ever had!" I gush. 

"Well thanks," Dean smiles proudly. 

 

After we finish our food in comfortable silence I start to feel that dizzy feeling I get when I don't take my depression medicine. I realize that whoever brought me here didn't bring those along too because they weren't on the desk in my room. 

Sam notices that something is up. "You ok?" 

"Yeah, I just realized whoever brought me here didn't bring my meds and now I'm feeling dizzy", I reply. 

"Oh man. Well, maybe Cas can heal you and you won't need them anymore," he says looking at Castiel. 

"I can heal almost any human ailment," Castiel nodded. 

"Would you really? You wouldn't mind? I have a _shit_ ton of things wrong with me. Won't it hurt your Grace?" I ask. 

"Of course. My Grace will be just fine Jessica", Castiel assures me, nodding. 

"Ok", I say. Then I reach up to his ear and whisper, "Could you also heal all my scars and get rid of my stretch marks. Maybe even take some pounds off of me?" I don’t want Sam and Dean to hear this. Asking Castiel was embarrassing enough, but if he could then why not ask? It would sure help my body image. 

"I can heal all your scars and stretch marks, but I cannot make you lose weight", Castiel states, out loud. 

"Cas! That was supposed to be a secret! That's why I whispered it!", I say, embarrassed as hell. 

"My apologies Jessica. I did not realize", Castiel said, his face forlorn. 

"It's ok," I say, still kind of upset but I let it go. I can't stay mad at  _Castiel_. 

"Why do you want a thinner body Jessica? You are fine just the way you are. Besides, Angels don't care about the body, they care about the soul and yours is beautiful," Castiel says. 

"Wow, thanks Cas." I blush, "Not as beautiful as Dean's though right?" I wink at Dean. 

"I have yet to see a soul brighter and more beautiful than his, but yours comes close", he confesses completely straight-faced. 

Dean just scoffs and blushes a little. 

 

 "I will heal you now", Castiel says as he brings two fingers to my forehead. 

The feeling is something I have never felt before. I always wanted to know and it is an amazing feeling I can't even describe. All I know is that when he takes his fingers away I lean into his touch to try and keep it a little longer. 

"Whoa! That was awesome", I gasp. I instantly feel better. I guess my bad thyroid really was fucking me up. 

"All your ailments, scars, and stretch marks are gone", Castiel stated. 

I look over my arms and see flawless skin. I feel my scalp and feel a full head of hair, a far cry from the thinness it once was. I turn away from the guys and look at my stomach and hips. No more stretch marks. 

"Thank you so much Cas!" I say turning around and beaming up at him. "I feel so much better! My body really was fucked up!" 

"It was no problem Jessica. It really didn't take that much Grace, just so you know," he smiled a little down at me. 

"Good!" 

"I'm glad Cas could heal you", Sam said with a smile. 

"Yeah”, I smile back.

 

It sinks in that I'm actually here with Team Free Will and I can't contain my joy. 

"What?" asks Dean. 

"It just finally sunk in that I'm here with you guys. It's _really_ real. It'll probably take a bit to get over the shock. There have been so many things I've wanted to do with you guys. So many things I've wanted to say. I mean, I'm so happy this is real. I just hope I don’t end up imposing", I say. I know Dean isn’t fully on board with me being here and I really hate inconveniencing people. 

"Sure it was a little sudden, but you seem like a good person and we can always use the extra help," Sam said with a little smile.

"Thanks Sam," I smile back, "I'll do chores or anything to earn my keep since I suck at poker and can barely hold my own at pool." 

Sam and Dean chuckle at that.  

"Don't worry about money Jess. Really, you’re cool”, Sam says still chuckling a little.  

"Ok", I relent. 

"If you feel you must do something though, you can help me wash dishes," Dean says. 

"Sure," I smile. 

"I'm going to go back to research", Sam added while walking out the door. 

"I think I shall take my leave now. Let me know if there is any more I can do to help Jessica find out who brought her here," Castiel said. 

Before he could fly away I leapt to hug him. He still must not get the mechanics of a hug yet because he just stood there. "You are supposed to put your arms around someone when they hug you Cas," I giggle. 

"Oh. My apologies," he said putting his arms around be a little too gently. 

"Thanks again for healing me Cas," I say, my head on his chest. "Being 100% healthy will make everything so much better." 

"You are very welcome Jessica".  

I let go and smiled up at him. "I hope to see you soon!" 

"I'm sure you will," he smiled a little smile down at me. _Ugh, those eyes up close are mesmerizing_. With that there was a whoosh of wings and Castiel was gone. 

"Let's get these dishes done," Dean smiled a little at me. 

"Ok," I walk over to the sink with him. 

 

We finish the dishes in silence. I was still too shy to talk to him much. Especially since I know I’m not really welcome by him. I was surprised that he was being nice to me, but I didn’t think it would last too long. I told myself that I would stay out of his way for the time being.

When we were done we joined Sam back out in the library for some more research. I wasn’t finding much that was helpful, but what I read was still fascinating nonetheless.  

 

After a couple hours I yawn, "What time is it?" 

"Almost 11", Sam answers after looking at his watch. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed", I say standing up. 

"I left the bag of stuff on your bed", Dean said. "If you need anything our rooms are just down the hall from you, rooms 11 and 21, and the bathroom is the last door on the right”.

“Ok, cool. Thank you”, I smile.

I walk up behind each of them and hug them and kiss them on the top of the head. They start a little, not used to the affection. I knew I probably shouldn’t, especially since I know Dean probably wouldn’t appreciate it, but I thought, _fuck it_. 

"Good night Sam. Good night Dean", I smile at them. 

"Good night Jess," they say back in unison.

 

I get to my room and see that Dean got me everything I asked for and more, even things I forgot about. I couldn't help but smile. He likes to put on that macho front, but I know he can be thoughtful and a big softy. I just hoped he would accept me and let that side of him out a little. He was at least being amicable and not a total douche, yet anyway. I was just waiting for it to happen.

Despite that, I was excited to see more of his as well as Sam's different sides. I also wondered if they could ever feel the same way I feel about them, as well as Castiel. I've loved the three of them for a long time now and not as a friend or brother. I doubt they would though. I've seen the girls they take home and Castiel is an Angel. Why would they ever like _me_ like that? 

I got ready for bed and laid down, thankful that the thing that brought me here brought my pillow. It makes me think just how well this thing knows me. It was weird and kind of flattering I guess. Having these things here make it a little easier to adjust to my new life as well as saving the guys money. Sam said it was fine, but I still didn't want to be a burden.  

I still couldn't believe I was here. I fell asleep feeling happier than I had been in a very long time, despite the not so warm welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple weeks I try and stay to myself so I don’t bother Dean too much, while reading lore books in my room and listening to my music. Sam would come in sometimes and tell me I didn’t have to hide and be cooped up in there. He seemed to be completely fine with me being there. I tried and stick to him mostly because Dean didn’t talk to me much at all. He did the day I got here, but that was it. If we did talk, he was really short with me and always had a frown marring his beautiful face. One of the few conversations we did have was him giving me a phone since he figured I would need one eventually. I thanked him and told him I was grateful and he just nodded curtly before leaving my room. I figured it would take a while for him to warm up to me, if ever.

Sam and I talked often during those days, getting to know each other. We hit it off almost right away. He made me feel welcomed and I really enjoyed his company. It seemed like he enjoyed mine too since we soon found out that we had quite a lot in common. When Dean came in the room though, I would try and be quiet to make it like I wasn’t even there. I was at least glad Sam was there.

 

******

 

One morning I was woken by a knock on my door.  

"Come in," I say yawning. I almost went to hide my face out of habit, but I realized I no longer had to worry about it. 

"You _are_ alive!" Sam joked. "Dean and I were beginning to wonder. You sure can sleep!" 

"What time is it?" I ask, slightly embarrassed.  

"Almost noon", Sam replies, trying not to laugh. 

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you guys wake me?! I could've helped research or something!" 

"It's all good Jess. Nothing has come up yet," chuckled Sam. 

"Ok," I smile sheepishly. 

"Want some breakfast? Or should I say lunch?" Sam said smirking. 

"Sounds good," I say blushing. 

"Dean was just about to make us all some anyway", Sam said starting to walk out the door, "Get dressed and meet us in the library. We can eat and see what all you can tell us about the near future now that you’re all settled. Nice hair by the way". 

 I instantly run my hand through my hair and blush. I always have such crazy ass hair in the morning. 

He laughs closing the door behind him and leaves me to it. I get dressed in a pair of yoga pants, my black zip-up hoodie, along with the rest of the clothes I need for the day. I'm so glad whoever brought me here decided to put my yoga pants in there since I recently found out from an episode that Dean likes girls in yoga pants. I don't know if he does now in 2013 but maybe I could be the one to turn him onto them. I smirk to myself as I brush my hair.

 

I head out to the library and Sam and Dean are sitting there not eating, just researching.  

"You guys didn't have to wait for me," I say walking up the steps. 

"Figured it would be the polite thing to do since we have a lady in our place now," Dean shrugged. 

"Such gentlemen", I smile, surprised that he would do such a thing. I sit down where Dean set out a sandwich for me. I don’t know what he does, but everything he makes seems to taste amazing. Maybe it's just because I like him a lot? Who knows?

 

"So, what was your latest hunt so I can figure out where on the timeline we are?" I ask, swallowing a bite of my sandwich. 

"Well, the most recent thing would probably be the Nazi necromancers," replied Sam. 

"Oh! And the big golem dude?!" I ask smiling. 

"Yeah", Sam chuckled. 

“Damn! I missed the LARPing with Charlie!” I giggled. “That would’ve been _so_ much fun!” That made them laugh heartily.

"I just recently came back from checking in on Kevin," Dean said after they had good laugh. "He's trying to find out the first step of the trials to close the gates of Hell". 

"Oh right! Kevin! I was so occupied with this actually being real that I totally forgot he would be here!" I said smiling. I definitely wanted to meet Kevin too. Since I was fortunate enough to get here before...you know... 

Then my face changed from happy to somber at the realization of where I was in their timeline. I came just in time too. They were going to start the trials soon and we all know how that went. They noticed my change in demeanor and Sam asked concernedly, "What is it Jess? Something wrong with Kevin?"  

"No, no, nothing is wrong with him...yet..." I replied. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked worriedly. 

"I know all the trials, and how it ends. You can't seal the gates of Hell...and now that I think of it, Cas is probably talking with Metatron right now and he won't close Heaven...He does the opposite actually. Metatron tricks him into completing a spell that expels all the Angels from Heaven and an Angel named Naomi has probably started to brainwash him", I say somberly, getting right to it. No point in delaying the inevitable. 

That I'm sure was a lot to take in. I don't say anything else and I let them think it over. After a couple minutes Dean speaks up, "Why can't we seal Hell? We better let Cas know soon before it's too late." 

"You can't because it requires one of you to die. Dean, you try and be the one to do the trials, but it ends up being Sam", I replied trying to ease them into what I know happens. 

"There's gotta be a way!" Dean says with a deep frown. 

"From what I know, there isn't one," I replied sadly. 

"What about Kevin. You said something happens to him," Sam added. 

"Yeah...Ok...So, the trials weaken you significantly. So much so that after Dean persuades you to not go through with the trials and die, your body goes into a coma. You are close to dying, but Dean calls out to the newly fallen Angel population, since Cas is no longer an Angel at this point and is fully human as a result of Metatron's spell to close Heaven. An Angel named Gadreel, who essentially let Satan into Eden and was imprisoned up until Metatron's jail break for it, lies to Dean and says he is Ezekiel and possesses you in secret to heal you. He teams up with Metatron to restore his name or whatever and Metatron gives him a hit list to prove his loyalty. Kevin is the first on his list." I say slowly and calmly, trying to not overwhelm them, but I think that it's a given. 

"Shit..." says Dean, completely shocked, wiping a hand over his mouth. 

"Wow..." Sam says leaning back and running a hand through his hair. 

"I know that is a _shit_ ton to take in, but me being here and telling you everything can help avoid all that I just said. I know you guys want to seal Hell, believe me, I would too, but is it really worth it?" I said, trying to ease their shock. 

"Good thing you got here when you did. We could have royally fucked up," Dean says still clearly shocked but also somewhat relieved. 

"Yeah, definitely," added Sam. 

"So, I guess Kevin doesn't have to be a prophet anymore and can go back to his old life," Dean said to himself more than to me or Sam. 

"Yeah, I guess he can," I say with a little smile. "Oh! And! You guys still have Abaddon in pieces right?"    
   
"Yep, she ain't going anywhere", nodded Dean.    
   
"Ok, _good_. Do _not_ under  _any_  circumstances put her back together. She is going to cause _so_ many problems that we can avoid if she is somewhat dead", I stress.    
   
I wanted to avoid Dean getting the Mark as much as possible. He would never need it if she was out of the picture.  

"As much as that was insane to find out, I'm glad we know and can do something to at least try and avoid Metatron's part," said Sam, exhaling a large breath. 

"Yes, we should tell Cas soon. It's a little while before he teams up with him though", I add. 

"We'll call him down later today," said Dean picking up our empty plates. "In the meantime I will call Kevin and let him know he is off the hook.  

Not much else was said and Sam and I went back to researching as Dean went to go call Kevin. 

 

Dean came back about a half hour later. "So, I just told Kevin everything, minus the him dying part, and he was just as shocked, but definitely happy to be out. I told him we'll all go get him tomorrow and take him home. He said he wants to personally meet the woman who saved him from 'Hell' as he put it", Dean said walking up the steps to where we were still sitting.  

"Awesome! I want to meet him too!" I said excitedly. 

“Well you can come with us when we go to take him home then”, Dean smiled a little at my excitement.

“Sweet!” I beam at him.

 

The rest of the day was spent researching and them asking more about the near future. We weren’t any closer to finding an answer to how I got here. I didn’t want to talk much, mostly because I didn’t want to annoy Dean more than he probably already was.

After dinner, we called Castiel and he came down so we could tell him everything. He was just as shocked as they were. He also got angry, not just at Metatron and Naomi but at himself. We told him he didn't have to go through with any of it and we could try and find a way to stop Metatron from finding some other Angel to con, as well as stop Naomi's control over him. We decided we had enough time to start that once we got back from getting Kevin safely home. Castiel felt he could resist anything she tried to make him do at this point because it recently started. He didn't have anywhere to be so he decided to stay until we all went to bed.

 

It was eventually getting late and I started yawning. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask them.

"Well, it's about a 7 hour drive and I know Dean will want to start early," Sam says looking to Dean.

"We should leave here at about 6 am," Dean suggests.

“Eww, ok," I sigh, "Gotta get used to it sometime I guess. I can survive on 4 hours too. I just prefer not to."

"Then you better get to bed now," Sam chuckles.

"Guess so. Goodnight guys," I say walking to my room.

 

I get all ready and settled in bed. I try to calm my mind and fall asleep, but thoughts of the three objects of my affection were clouding it. It has always been a fantasy of mine to have Team Free Will in my bed, but I doubted it would ever happen. I'm sure one of them would be weirded out or something, since two are brothers. 

I can't get the thoughts out of my head so I decide to do something about it. I reach my hand into my panties and I feel how wet I am. _Geez, that's didn't take much._ I start pleasuring myself to the thought of all of them surrounding me, focused all on me; even them making out with each other. I thought of how they would sound and feel under my hands.

 

******

 

Unbeknownst to me, the guys were still out in the library talking about the future and they wanted to ask me a question.

"I'll see if she is still awake", Castiel says, using his Angel Mojo to search for me while still sitting at the table with Sam and Dean.

 

He sees what I'm imagining, but I can't tell he's looking.

A blush then slides over his cheeks, "She is not asleep. She is, uh, pleasuring herself…to thoughts of us", Castiel confesses.

"What?! Like all three of us?" Dean asks shocked, but intrigued.

"Yes and she has thought about this many times before," Castiel adds.

"Wow, um, ok. I feel a little dirty now that we just pretty much caught her in the act," blushed Sam.

"We can't let her know that we know, ok guys?" Dean says looking at Sam and Castiel.

"Yeah, of course," Sam said.

"Though, if you think about it, it would be kinda hot," Dean smirked.

"Dean! We like JUST met her and you already want to get in her pants?! You don’t even want her here! Plus, you’ve been kind of a douche to her", Sam scolded.

“I have not!” Dean frowned. “Besides, I ain’t blind! You can't tell me you don't want to either," he says seriously.

"You totally have dude”, Sam frowned back. “Well, yeah, if I'm being honest, but she's not just a skank in some bar man."

"Whatever”, Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I know Sam. I'm not going to do anything. Like you said, we just met her. I'm just glad we have something nice to look at for once, especially that ass," Dean said, whistling low. "At least we got someone who is cool and I bet she'll help lighten the mood up a little".

"You’re incorrigible," Sam scoffed, shaking his head at his brother. “She’s awesome, but how would you know? You barely talk to her and she’s too afraid to make you mad or annoy you to start a conversation.”

“Did she say that?” Dean asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah man, we talked about it. You haven’t noticed her practically avoiding you since she got here?” Sam replied.

“Is that what she’s doing? I thought she was just shy or something”.

“She was kinda shy at first, but she’s slowly opening up to me and I’m sure she would do the same for you if you were nicer to her”.

“I’m not too knowledgeable on these types of things, but aren’t you supposed to be hospitable and kind to your guests, especially to one that is a female?” Castiel chimed in.

“You’re right Cas”, Sam nodded. “She is our guest and will probably end up being here permanently, so you better get used to it Dean.”

“Fine”, Dean sighed. “I’ll try to not be total ass”.

“That’s all I ask”, Sam replied.

"Though, I do also agree. She is very nice to look at," Castiel added. "I hope to get to know her better in the near future."

“You got a little crush there Cas?” Dean smirked suggestively.

“I’m not crushing anything”, Castiel squinted.

“He’s asking if you like her Cas”, Sam chuckled. “Like more than a friend.” 

Castiel’s expression just became more confused. Sam and Dean laughed at Castiel’s confusion and explained better.

 

******

 

After I came the third time to the thoughts of them, I was exhausted enough to sleep. I set the alarm on my phone and fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up at the ass crack of dawn, a.k.a. 5:30 am. I knew I wouldn't take long to get ready and I already set out what I wanted to take with me the previous night. I just needed to ask one of them for an extra duffle. I got up and got dressed quick because it was really cold in my room. The guys must have been up already and heard my alarm, because I heard a knock at the door at I was zipping up my hoodie.  
"Come in," I say putting my shoes on, my feet were the coldest, as usual.  
The door opens and Sam walks in. "'Morning Jess. Sleep well," he said with a little blush on his cheeks. It was so adorable, but I had no idea why he would be blushing. I just figured it was my crazy bed hair. "We figured you'd need a bag for all your stuff so I brought you an extra," Sam said putting it on my bed.  
"Thanks Sam. I was just about to find you and ask for one. I'm so glad you gave me one big enough for my pillow!" I say smiling up at him.  
"You need your pillow?" Sam asks, arching his brow.  
"Yeah…Sleeping is really the one and only time that I could be considered high-maintenance”, I giggle. “I have to have my pillow if I want to get any decent sleep. I was lucky enough for the thing that sent me here to add that to my stuff", I blushed.  
Sam just chuckled at that. "Well, we are ready to go whenever you are, but don't feel like you have to rush. You still have a half an hour," Sam assures me.  
"Cool. I just need to tame this mane and whatnot and I'll be out to meet you guys soon," I say starting to put my stuff in the bag.  
"Alright, see you soon," Sam says smiling and walking out the door.

I brush my hair and decide to put makeup on even though for the first time in forever I actually don't need it. I just don't want to look as tired as I feel. 

When I'm all done, I go back into my room and pack some more stuff I want to take, including my smoking stuff in case I can score a couple grams. I definitely don't forget my phone and iPod. I take one last glance around to make sure I didn't forget anything and when I'm satisfied I turn off the light and close my door.

With 15 minutes to spare, I walk out to the library where they wait for me. Sam was still at it with the research, still determined, and was Dean doing whatever on his laptop.  
"Ready to go?" I say cheerily as I walk over to them.  
"Yep!" Dean says smiling a little, "Geez did you bring everything you have with you?"  
"Haha, no. As I was telling Sam, needing my pillow is the only way I can be considered high-maintenance. Without it I don't sleep well at all. And no one likes a bitchy Jessica", I giggle.  
Dean laughed at that, "Alright then! Let's head out. We are even a little ahead of schedule. You got ready quicker than I thought you would."  
"Yeah...I never like to make people wait on me, like ever, and I'm not one to put on pounds of makeup, so I can be quick if need be", I shrug.  
"Good” Dean nodded as he stood from his seat.

With bags in hand, we all make our way to the garage and I see her, that gorgeous black car I've loved since the first episode. I can't help but run over to her.   
"Oh my gosh, Baby! She's even more beautiful in person!" I gush not caring that I'm pretty much fangirling over a car, better than fangirling over the guys I decide. Don't want to creep them out worse than those books have.   
Sam and Dean couldn't help but smile at my antics. I'm too lost in looking her over for me to see a flicker of something in Dean’s eyes. I probably wouldn't have been able to tell what it was anyway; it was gone as soon as it came.   
"I can't believe I might actually be practically living in this gorgeous thing! I just never thought in a million years this day would come! I've secretly always wanted to find one, but I knew I could never afford it!" I gush some more.   
"Hey, don't get drool all over her, it'll ruin the paint," Dean joked.   
I just giggle and blushed, snapping out of it. 

"Shotgun!" I call running over to the front seat.  
Dean was just about to object when I beat him to it. "Just kidding! I know that's Sam's spot. Besides I might be able to sleep a little more".  
"I sit up front mostly because it's too cramped back there," Sam says chuckling.  
"Right! With them Giant Sequoia legs you got," I joke.

They both laugh heartily at that and we pile in the car. Dean starts it and we're off.   
"I figured we'd get drive-thru for breakfast to save time. That work?" Dean asks me, leaning his head towards me.  
"Sounds good to me," I smile and shrug. 

Dean stops at the first place that he sees and orders us breakfast sandwiches.  
"Coffee Jess?" Dean asks.  
"Naww, coffee is gross. OJ please", I request.  
"No prob," Dean chuckles and finishes our order.

We get our food and I dig in right away.  
"A little hungry Jess?" Dean asks, laughing.  
"Very, I'm usually hungry almost as soon as I wake up," I say, not caring that my mouth was half full.  
"Me too," said Dean.  
"You're always hungry Dean no matter what time of day," joked Sam.  
"So, I'm a growing boy!" Dean scoffs.  
Sam and I laugh at Dean's antics.  
"It's ok Dean, I am too," I confessed. "Which is probably why..." I stop my sentence and realize they are probably going to get really annoyed really quick if I keep saying those things about myself. It's just such a habit that I barely realize I say them sometimes. "Nevermind," I say, blushing and looking away.  
"You were about to say something mean about yourself weren't you?" Sam asked, turning towards me.  
"Yeah, but I realized you guys will probably get sick and tired of it real quick. So, I'm going to try and not", I say sheepishly.  
"It's not annoying Jess, but really, you’re just fine," Sam said, smiling back at me.  
"Ok, thanks", I blush.

We all sat in comfortable silence and finished our breakfast. When we were done, Dean decided he didn't want quiet anymore and put on some music.  
"Ugh, not this tape again," Sam complained.  
"Hey! Driver picks the music! Shotgun shuts his cake hole" I fake yell at Sam, leaning up from my seat and smacking him on the arm.  
Dean can't help but burst out laughing at that. It's such a hearty, gut-busting laugh that I feel a sense of pride in the fact that I made him laugh that hard; especially since he hasn’t talked to me much since I got here and I figured he hated me or something.

After a couple minutes Dean finally calms down, "Damn Jess. I haven't laughed that hard in I don't know how long."  
"Always glad to help out", I smile at him through the rear view mirror.

"Please don't tell me you like Classic Rock as much as Dean," Sam sighs.  
"It's not my favorite, but it's not Country, Jazz, or Gospel, so I'm good", I laugh at Sam.  
"What is your favorite then?" Sam asks.  
"Something that you both would hate; Dean more so than you maybe, but luckily whoever brought me here gave me an iPod to quench my music thirsts," I giggle.   
"What is it?" Sam asks again.  
"It's a genre called Trap. It won’t get popular ‘til 2014 or 15, but it's a mix of rap and electro. I like music I can dance to...and bass, unfff, nothing is sexier sounding to me than some deep bass", I confess, giggling.  
"That sounds interesting," Sam said intrigued. "I might have you show me a few songs sometime."  
"I'd be happy to", I smile at him.  
“That definitely sounds like something I would hate”, Dean grimaces. 

"Wait. You can dance?" Sam asks facing more towards me in his seat.  
"I took some dance classes as a kid, but I do have some rhythm for a pale-ass white girl", I joke.  
"Nice, maybe we can find a bar with a dance floor and you can show us your moves sometime", Sam smirked.  
"Haha, maybe", I said nervously.  
"Why? Too shy?" Sam asked chuckling.   
"Yeah” I giggle. “I only dance when no one is watching or when a bunch of people already are”.   
“Maybe I’ll dance with you sometime so you won’t be so shy”, Sam winked.  
“Ok”, I blush. I think that would make me even shyer.

After a half hour or so I start to get tired. I yawn maybe a little too loud.  
"Tired Jess?" Sam laughs.  
"Yeah...I think I'm gonna try and sleep some more," I yawn again, getting my pillow out of my bag.  
"Be our guest," said Sam. "We got a long way to go yet."  
I get my pillow and lie down, trying and not think about how I'm actually in the Impala with Sam and Dean. I just know it will take a long while before the shock and awe wears off.

****** 

After a long while, we finally make it to Kevin's hideout in Garth's boat. We get out of the Impala and make our way to the heavy, warded door.  
Dean knocks or rather pounds on the door, making me jump a little.  
"Kevin! Open up!" he yells.

After a couple seconds the door opens up. He looks exhausted, but nowhere near what he could've been if I didn't get here when I did.  
"Hey guys," Kevin said tiredly, looking at Sam and Dean. "This must be Jessica?"  
"Hey Kevin," I wave, smiling at him.  
He moves so fast to hug me that I don't react for a couple seconds. I realize what he's doing and I hug him back.   
"Thank you, Jessica. Thank you so much. I'm so happy I don't have to be a Prophet anymore", he says starting to cry, hugging me tighter.  
"Hey, it's ok Kevin. Everything is fine now. You are free," I say soothingly, rubbing his back gently.   
He lets go and says, "I'm free," with a teary eyed smile.  
"You are. Go back to Channing. Go to college and be the first Asian-American President!" I say with a bright smile.   
That makes him smile even wider. Dean already told him how I know so much about him.  
Sam and Dean watch this happen and both have little smiles on their faces. They were always glad when a person they care about could leave the life.

"Tomorrow we will take you home," said Dean breaking the short silence, "But first real food and a good night's sleep for you", he says pointing to Kevin.  
"Sounds great," says Kevin smiling as though the weight of the world has lifted off his tired shoulders.  
We get together all of Kevin's stuff and the tablet fragment and pile back into the Impala.

Dean stops at a cheap looking diner next to an even cheaper looking motel. I cringe internally. I've always been kind of a germaphobe, but I know I have to get over that if I'm going to hunt with the Winchesters. They can't afford nice hotels and that's ok; better to save what little money they have anyway.  
We sit down, me next to Sam and Dean next to Kevin and look over the menus. Dean decides to get a bacon cheeseburger, not surprising, and Sam gets his rabbit food. Kevin gets a veggie burger and I decide on a chicken sandwich.   
The waitress who takes our order is totally someone Dean would hit on and/or ogle. He flirts with her like he usually would, checking her out as subtly as he thinks he can. I feel jealous, but I really have no right to be since he isn’t my boyfriend or even likes me and probably never will. Dean seemed oblivious, but I think Sam could somehow tell. He moved closer to me and put his arm on the seat back. I wanted to lean into him, but I wasn’t sure if he would appreciate that. It just makes my feelings for them even harder to deal with.   
After we order and the waitress leaves, as Dean checks out her ass, Kevin looks me right in the eye, which takes me aback since it was rather sudden and I get uncomfortable with people practically staring at me. He might have noticed me looking jealous too.  
"Dean told me that you wished to be here. Why the hell would you wish for something like that after knowing what you do?! Are you insane?!" Kevin asks me whispering harshly.  
"I keep hearing that a lot lately," I blush, looking away nervously. "Well, my life wasn't that great to begin with and I was in a shitty marriage. I've loved the show Supernatural for a while and I guess I just wanted to escape my shitty life and be a bad ass hunter. Do something better with my life, save some people", I shrug.  
"Well, I guess there's really no one more bad ass than Sam and Dean. At least you made a good choice picking them", Kevin shrugged, chuckling.   
Sam and Dean smiled fondly at Kevin. They were going to miss him, but at least he would be safer and alive this way.

After a few more minutes of Kevin asking about me and my universe, our food came.  
"Yeah, and shortly before I got here, Donald Trump was elected President. It was him or Hillary Clinton," I said as the waitress left our table.  
"That bazillionaire casino guy?" Dean asked shocked as he took a bite of his burger.  
"The Orange Cheeto himself", I nodded, "If my husband and I weren't so fuckin’ broke, we would've made plans to move to Canada instead of back to Cali where we were born and raised."  
"Damn, that can't be good," said Kevin.  
"It's gonna be a shit show, but I'm glad I don't have to worry about it anymore," I say smiling and shrugging.  
"I can't imagine what that would be like here," Sam added shaking his head.  
"Don't think about it Sam, it'll drive you nuts," I laugh. “Plus I know it won’t be him, but that’s a long ass story for later. Let’s eat!”

We all make small talk as we eat and finish up quickly. I guess we were hungry.  
The waitress comes back over and asks if we want dessert.  
"Pie please," Dean requested, "any kind".  
"Do you have apple pie?" I asked, actually having room for dessert for once.  
"We sure do hun," she replied, "Want that warmed up?"  
"Yes please!" I said excitedly. I haven't had a good slice of apple pie in a while and I was so ready for some now.  
Sam and Kevin passed on dessert and the waitress took our used plates away.

"Oh no, I think we found someone who likes pie as much as you Dean," joked Sam.  
"I fuckin’ love pie! And it's not the same as cake!" I said poking Sam in the arm.  
"Jess is right Sam; it's totally not the same!" Dean agreed, chuckling.

The waitress comes back shortly and I can smell the deliciousness. Dean's surprise pie was pecan.   
"Oooo! That looks so good!" I said, my mouth watering.  
"Enjoy," she said leaving the check, "Have a good night guys."  
"You too," we all say almost in unison.

I take a bite after it cools a little. "Oh my gosh, that is so good. Here Dean try it", holding out a bite to him, not even realizing what I'm doing.  
He takes it right off my fork and I have a very hard time not watching his lips wrap around it. Holy fucking shit was that hot. Ugh, those lips will never cease to make me instantly turned on.   
Dean smirks, knowing exactly what he's doing, "Damn, that is good! Try mine."  
He holds his fork out for me to take. I usually don't like nuts, but I'm not about to pass up this opportunity. I, most likely, awkwardly lean forward and take the piece off the fork, but I look at Dean right in the eye once I know it's safely in my mouth.  
That does something to Dean. It's a flicker of something in his eyes that he covers up so fast that I almost don't catch it. I’m surprised as hell, but I inwardly pat myself on the back for making Dean react, even if it was only a little.  
I hope that wasn't too awkward for Sam and Kevin if they happened to catch what we were doing, so I try and cover it up by commenting on the pie, "Wow, I usually don't go for anything with nuts, but that is really good!"  
Dean just smiles and takes a bite of his pie.  
"Would you like to try some too Sam? Kevin?" I ask.  
"Naw, I'm good," said Kevin, "I'm stuffed”.  
"Uh, sure," said Sam, glancing over at Dean, he was getting in on this game too. They used that brother telepathy thing and Dean smirked back. I was too busy getting a piece on my fork to see the exchange.  
I raised my fork to Sam and he took it into his mouth, looking just as hot as Dean did. Sam's lips aren't as full as Dean's but I'd ravage that mouth just as easily as his brothers' in a fuckin’ heartbeat.  
"Wow, that is good," Sam agreed, totally cool. "Usually don't like pie that much, but that's a good one."  
I have to try and calm myself down after that little show and the shock of Dean reacting. I just eat the rest of my pie. When we’re done, Dean leaves a couple bills on the table and we leave to go check into the motel.

"How should we do the rooms?" Dean asks no one in particular.  
"Well, Kevin and Jess will take up the least amount of room," Sam thought out loud, "But if we wanted our own beds then we could get two rooms with two beds?"  
"No, don't do that!" I say, waving off the thought.  
"Well, then Sam and Kevin or Jess or me with either?" Dean suggests.  
"That works," says Kevin shrugging.  
"Ok cool, we'll decide who's where later," says Dean walking into the lobby with Sam.

They check in and we get to our room. It's dingy, but way better than I thought I would look like from the outside.  
We throw our bags down wherever and plop down on the closest available seat.  
Kevin decides he's in need of a very long shower and Sam gets his laptop out, probably to continue researching.  
Dean leans against the headboard of a bed and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels and decides on; you guessed it, Dr. Sexy.  
"No way! Is that Dr. Sexy?!" I laugh as I sit next to him. I couldn’t resist, I always wanted to watch it.   
"Yup!" Dean smiles proudly.  
"I've always wanted to see more of it. I only got to see a little bit. It's actually a lot like a show from my universe, called 'Grey's Anatomy', with just a few differences", I add.  
"Oh really? Like what?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Instead of just one 'Dr. Sexy', there are two. They call them 'McDreamy' and 'McSteamy'", I say with air quotes, giggling a little. "That and they don't wear cowboy boots."  
"What?! Now cowboy boots?! How dare they?!" joked Dean.

After that we just hungout and watched TV 'til Kevin and I started yawning.  
"Think it's time to hit the sack," Dean said, yawning as well.  
"Probably a good idea since we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Sam closing his laptop and stretching.  
"So who is sleeping where?" asks Kevin.  
"Doesn't matter to me," Sam says nonchalantly.  
"I’ll sleep with Sam," I say, not realizing what I said. “I mean, not like that…you know what I mean!” I babble, starting to blush.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean”, Sam chuckles, patting my shoulder.

"Alright then, Kevin, you better not kick me in your sleep," Dean warned jokingly.  
"I thought Sam was the one that did that," Kevin smirked. "Better watch out Jess, you might have a few bruises tomorrow morning."  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," I laugh going into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. I come out in a pair of yoga pants I love to sleep in and a tank top. I keep my hoodie on until I get settled in because I'm not comfortable not wearing a bra around them yet.  
The guys get themselves ready and I play a quick game on my phone. When they are all done and in bed Dean turns out the lights.  
"Night everyone," he says yawning.  
"Night," we all say back.

I get as comfortable as possible and try to sleep, but it’s hard since I have a fucking bronze Adonis in bed next to me. I try and think unsexy thoughts but Sam must sense that something is up with me.   
"You alright Jess?" he whispers.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I reply quietly.   
"You're fidgeting".   
"Oh, I didn't realize", I said nervously.   
"What's up?" he asks.   
"Nothing...I just can't believe I'm actually sharing a bed with Sam fuckin’ Winchester", I say instead of what I really want to say...or do...   
Sam chuckles, "The pleasure’s all mine Jess".   
I just giggle and try to relax. 

If I can't do anything with him I would at least like to cuddle or something, just to feel those strong arms around me, but I can't say that. It's too soon and I doubt he feels that way. 

"Goodnight Sam," I say softly.   
"Night Jess", he replies.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, we all got up before the sun was even out, again. Dean decided since it was another 10 hours or so to Michigan that we should get on the road as soon as possible.    
   
Sam, Kevin, and I shuffled around slowly, getting ready and yawning up a storm, while Dean got ready quickly to go get us breakfast. I guess he didn't sleep much last night because he was up on Sam's laptop when the alarm went off.    
   
By the time he got back with breakfast, we were ready to go. I was concerned if Dean got enough sleep or not. I figured I shouldn't be since he's used to it but I still asked, "You get enough sleep Dean? I saw you were already awake when we got up.”   
   
"Yeah, I'm good," replies Dean.    
   
"I know you don't like to talk about feelings, but I'm always here to listen if you need to get shit off your chest", I say squeezing his arm and smiling a little smile at him. Despite him being cold to me at times, I still loved him a lot and cared about him deeply. "That goes for you too Sam, Kevin".   
   
"Thanks Jess," they all say back with little smiles.    
 

   
We eat breakfast in comfortable silence since we aren't fully awake yet and after about 15 minutes we are on the road.    
   
Kevin ends up falling asleep on my shoulder within 30 minutes of us being in the car. I quietly get Sam and Dean's attention so they can see. I giggle silently and take a picture of us. He was too flippin' cute. I couldn't resist.    
   
I start to get really tired myself so I end up falling asleep on him. Sam eventually looks back at us and sees us asleep on each other and tells Dean. He gets a picture of us on his phone and smiles at it fondly.    
 

  
After an hour or so, Kevin stirs, which wakes me up.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. I didn't realize you were my human pillow", Kevin apologizes yawning widely.   
   
"I don't mind at all Kev. Besides, you were my pillow for a little bit there. And a very comfortable one at that," I smile at him. "Feel free to use me again later. I know you probably need at least a week of sleep to get back to normal".   
   
"Probably! Ugh, I miss my bed now that you mention it", sighed Kevin.   
   
"Well, 6 more hours and you will be able to sleep as long as you want!" Dean chimed in.    
   
"I can't wait," smiled Kevin. "As much as I know I'm going to miss you guys. I'm very glad I'm going to have my life back."   
   
"Feel free to call us anytime man," Sam added.    
   
"Speaking of! Let's exchange numbers!" I say to Kevin.    
   
"Sure!" he smiles back.    
   
"Text or call me anytime as well!" I offer.    
   
 

We all spent the rest of the journey talking, laughing, and playing road games to ease the boredom. Sam and Kevin complain about the music and I tell Kevin he would probably hate my music more. I explain to him what Trap is and he scrunches his nose. I just laugh. We make some stops for gas and food as well.    
 

******

  
We finally make it to Kevin's house late at night and his mom comes running out to meet him. They hug tightly and she cries tears of pure joy. It usually takes more than a sentimental moment for me to cry, but I got a little misty eyed watching their reunion, knowing if it wasn't for me, this would never have happened.    
   
Kevin told her all about me and she also thought I was nuts, but hugged me tight and thanked me profusely. I hugged her back just as tight and smiled.    
   
 

We said our goodbyes and make our way to a motel. I made sure that we were going to stay the night somewhere before heading back to the bunker. I insisted that Dean needed sleep and he agreed, after a little debate.    
 

  
"Just so you guys know, you never have to get two rooms, unless you want to," I suggest. "I don't take up much room or move around a lot and you guys shouldn't spend money you don't need to." I hope they don't catch me trying to be sly about it, but who am I kidding? Of course they would catch on.    


"So thoughtful Jess," Sam smirks a little, knowingly.   
   
"Yeah, so thoughtful," Dean smiles.   
  

We get to the motel and Dean goes to check in while we wait in the car.    
   
"I think it's only fair that Dean gets a turn tonight since I got you last night," Sam smirks turning back to me. "You're right though, you aren't much of a sprawler when you’re asleep. That's more me. Sorry if you weren't able to sleep well because of that."    
   
"Oh that’s ok. I doubt he would like that anyway”, I scoff. “I slept just fine Sam don't worry about it”, I smile reassuringly.   
   
"I told him to be nicer to you. You don’t deserve the way he’s been acting towards you”, Sam frowned.

“You didn’t have to do that. I kind of expected him to never talk to me at all, to be honest. I feel like I know him fairly well, so I can understand his aversion towards me”.

“But I did Jess. You are too nice a person to have him be an ass to you for no reason”.

 “Well thank you Sam, I appreciate it.”

“No problem”, Sam smiled. After a pause he spoke again, “Too bad motels don't have California King beds. Then we could all just pile in together".   
   
_Is he messing with me or does he somehow know that is exactly what I would want?_    
   
I giggle nervously, "That's something I would expect to hear from your brother".   
   
"I'm full of surprises Jess, I just tend to be more reserved than Dean most of the time", he winks.    
   
"I have noticed that you tend to keep quiet while Dean doesn't seem to know what a filter is," I laugh.    
   
"He definitely doesn't", Sam laughs too.    
   
Dean gets back into the car and asks us what's so funny, but we just tell him nothing.  He fake frowns and drives to the spot in front of our motel door.    
   
 

We get our bags and get in. The room has a strange smell, but it could be worse.    
   
I decide I need a long, hot shower before bed. I tell the guys and they said they just want quick ones so I said they can go ahead of me.    
   
I get out my shower stuff and clean pjs. Dean goes in first and Sam relaxes on his chosen bed.    
 

  
"What no research?!" I joke.   
   
"Naw, too tired and nothing is popping up so I figured a break would be fine", shrugged Sam.    
   
"Good. You definitely need to chill out more instead of always researching stuff. Maybe not at Dean's level, cuz then nothing would get done," I giggle, sitting on the bed next to him.    
 

"Very true", Sam laughs. 

   
He decides to turn the TV on to whatever isn't a soap opera or infomercial because of how late it is. We sit arm to arm and laugh at the dumb stuff we're seeing. I have to resist cuddling into him. He was so warm, I just wanted to snuggle into his side and fall asleep there.    
   
 

Dean comes out a few minutes later with just a towel and I have an extremely hard time not staring...and drooling. He just acts like nothing is wrong and goes to get his clothes from his bag. I look away when he puts his underwear on under his towel to give him some privacy, but he probably wouldn't care in the slightest if I caught an eyeful.   
   
"Your turn Sammy," he says putting on a t-shirt.   
   
Sam gets up and goes to take his shower.    
   
"Whatcha watchin'?" he asks me smiling like I'm not having an inner crisis at the moment.    
   
"I actually have no idea," I chuckle. "Sam picked it and I don't recognize anything about it."   
   
"Ah, probably something nerdy then," he joked plopping down on his bed and starting to channel surf.    
  

Shortly after, Sam comes out with just a towel and I have just as hard a time not staring at him as I did with Dean. I have to resist the urge to run my fingers through his damp hair and tug. I get up maybe a little too quickly and head in for my shower. I don't know how much more I can take of all this sexiness around me. 

 

I get in the shower, trying to keep my hair out of the way. I like to keep it straight as long as I can since it takes forever to straighten and my hair is always _so_ dry that it can handle not being washed for a few days. Plus, I feel prettier and better about myself when my hair is straight, so I’ve tried to keep it that way often since getting here.

I let the hot water soak into my lower back which is kind of sore from sitting almost all day. I try not to think about the guys and just shower but it's super difficult so I finish up washing and I rub one out to ease the ache in my core.  _They are seriously going to be the death of me, but what a sexy death it would be_. 

I come out of the shower and Dean is almost asleep. I put my stuff in my bag and get my pillow. Sam is just lounging against the headboard watching something. 

"I'm so ready to sleep," I sigh tiredly. 

"Me too," yawns Sam turning off the TV and getting under the covers. 

"It may be difficult Sam, but keep your hands to yourself," I joke, laying down and turning off the light. 

"I would _never_ ," Sam scoffed. 

"Riiiiight," I laugh.

 

I thought my earlier wank session would have taken care of my horniness, but nope, not so lucky. I again, for the second night in a row, have to think unsexy thoughts and try and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, Sam pulled me close to his chest and hugged me there. I don't know if it was intentional or in his sleep, but I was not about to pull away from him. I snuggled in closer and went back to sleep loving the fact that I got to be this close with him so soon. 

The next morning, he is still curled up around me when I wake up. I feel his hard length against my ass and I have to resist the urge to grind on it and get him riled. Maybe someday I'll feel like I could do that, but definitely not yet.  

He stirs a little bit after I wake up, but he doesn't pull away, he pulls me closer. Maybe he's still in sleep mode or he thinks I'm asleep still? I don't know but I stay as still as possible. He can tell I'm awake though. How? I'll never know.  

"Mornin' Jess. Hope you don't mind. You are a really comfortable body pillow." Sam says in a husky, sleepy voice against my neck. I have to resist the urge to shudder at how sexy that sounds. 

"Not at all Sam. I guess my fluffiness is good for something", I joke turning to face him. "Plus, I could get used to waking up to you spooning me". 

"Oh really? Well, then I will have to take advantage of that," winked Sam.  

Ugh, he looked so sexy right now and it took  _all_ of my control to not run my fingers through his sleep mussed hair and ravage that mouth of his. I just looked away, blushing to try and cover up my thoughts which he probably could already tell. I know they are both  _way_  too good at reading peoples' faces. 

 

Dean heard us and chuckled, standing up. "Now that you both are awake, I'm gonna go get us breakfast".   
   
I yawn and stretch trying to wake up. We slept in a little later, but we still wanted to make good time since it's another 14 hours back to the bunker, probably a little less with how fast Dean drives.     
   
I get up and get my clothes for the day and go change in the restroom. I’m definitely not as confident as them to change in front of them yet...or ever.    
 

When I come back out Sam is dressed and ready to go. I know they always wear plaid or whatever they could find at the Army Surplus, but I always thought they looked hot. I give him a once over and smirk while he wasn't looking, appreciating the view. Luckily, he doesn't catch me, or doesn't indicate that he had.    
   
I get all my stuff packed back up and we sit at the table waiting for Dean. Sam decided to open his laptop and do whatever on it while I played a game on my phone. We sit in silence, but it's not awkward. Sam and I never really had awkward silences. We both can appreciate each other’s company while not saying anything. Plus, I'm too tired to talk much right now.    
   
Soon Dean comes back with breakfast.  

  
"You watching some of the Japanese cartoon porn I have on there?" Dean joked.  

“You better not have downloaded some again!” Sam frowned. “You got a shit ton of viruses on here last time!”

“I haven’t! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Dean laughed rolling his eyes.

“Did you know there’s an actual name for your Japanese cartoon porn?” I giggle, looking at Dean as he sets the food on the table.

“Is there?” Dean asks, sounding amused.

“Yeah, it’s called Hentai”, I grin. “I even have a favorite”.

 “Oh really?” Dean chuckles.

“Yep, maybe I’ll show you sometime”, I wink at him. “Assuming it’s a thing here too”.

 

We all eat rather quickly, seems to be the norm for them, but that's just fine with me because I've always eaten too fast.

 

We check out of the motel and get going, settling in for another long ass day of driving. I'm not as tired this time so I probably won't be sleeping yet. I just watch the road and the surroundings. I've never been to this part of the country.

I soon decide to break in my new iPod and see all the songs on there. There were _so_ many, even old ones I still loved. I put in the ear buds and put it on shuffle, knowing I would love everything I heard. One of my newest favorites comes on and I dance a little in my seat, rapping along to the lyrics silently. I'm in my own world letting the music pass the time quicker.

 

I eventually look up at the guys and they are looking back at me smiling. 

"What?!" I ask, blushing. 

"Just watching the show", laughed Sam. 

"Don't stop on our account, Jess," chuckled Dean. 

"Don't judge me! I told you I like to dance and this song is my fucking jam!" 

"Totally not judging, just amused," replied Sam. 

"We don't judge. Unless you are a witch or something," Dean said laughing at his own joke. 

"Good!" I stick my tongue out at them and get back to my little music bubble. 

 

The rest of the trip is full of laughs, jokes, random questions of them trying to get to know me and I them. It seemed Dean was actually listening to Sam’s words and was being nicer to me and like he wanted to get to know me.

We stop for gas a few times along the way and for lunch, still talking and listening to music. I knew I would love being around them, but never  _this_  much. They are so funny and there were a few times my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. I even cracked some witty jokes myself. 

 

We eventually get to the back to the bunker really late and go straight to sleep.

 

*******

 

The next day I wake up and see that Sam texted me saying they were going on a quick salt and burn the next state over and to text them with any details if I knew anything. I told him I didn’t know this one and that I was sorry. He said it was all good and that they should be back around lunch tomorrow if it all worked out well.

I soon get up and get dressed before going to get breakfast. After I ate I wasn’t sure what to do with myself so I just hungout most of the day. I explored parts the bunker, trying not to snoop, but I wanted to see everything. After, I read some more of the lore book I was currently reading. I decided to start with Chinese and other Asian ones, saving Japanese for last. I spent most of the day and the next doing just that.

 

I was starting to get bored and I wanted to see if I actually could fight. So, I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put on some yoga pants, a tank top, and a hoodie, grabbing my iPod before I went to search for the gym, if there even was one. It was never shown in the show and I didn’t see one when I was looking around.

After a little while I finally find it. It looked like a lot of the other rooms, just bigger. One side had mats, dummies, and a rack of fake weapons, while the other side had really old equipment and punching bags.

I went over to one of the dummies and turned on my iPod before I got into a fighting stance. Sure enough, my wished for instincts kick in and I start punching and kicking the dummy like it was a monster trying to kill me. I was really happy that that part of my wish came true too. Even if Dean never let me hunt, at least I could fight if the need arose.

 

I was breaking a sweat, my mind wandering and in the zone, listening to my music. I didn’t hear Sam and Dean come down the stairs and enter the gym. I was just about to get a fake weapon on the rack near me to practice with when I turned and saw them from the corner of my eye.

“Holy shit guys!” I say putting a hand over my chest and practically jumping out of my skin, taking the ear buds out of my ears. “How long have you been there?!”

“Long enough to see you going all Black Widow on that poor dummy”, Dean chuckled.

“Heh, yeah…I was bored and curious”, I giggled, wiping my forehead off with the back of my hand.

“We should test your skills since were here”, Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sure”, I smirked. “Wanna bet I can put you flat on your back?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. 

“I’d _love_ to see you try”, Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes and meeting me on the nearest mat.

“I can’t wait to see this”, Sam smirked, moving to lean on the wall to get a good view.

 

I walked over to the mat Dean was on and I took my hoodie off and tossed it aside. I thought I caught them both staring, but they were just that quick. _It's just because you have boobs. It's not like they like you like that. They barely know you._ I brush those thoughts off and get into fighting mode. 

 

"You ready?" I ask Dean, who was stretching a little. 

"Born ready, Princess", he smirks back. Ugh, that look was too damn sexy.  _Stop it Jess. Get in the game!_  

"Don't hold back now," I say getting into a fighting stance.  

 

I swing at Dean. He easily blocks it. I try again and it lands on his bicep. We spar for a little while. I can tell he isn't hitting me as hard as he could. I told him not to hold back but then I realized it might be a good thing since if he was putting his all into it then I'd probably be done within a few seconds or knocked out cold. After a few more punches and kicks I see a slight opening. I swing around him in a way that I know only happened because I wished for fighting skills and pin him flat on his back, me straddling his stomach. 

"Told ya you'd be flat on your back. Oh yeah, don't call me Princess", I smirk down at him, arms crossed in front of my chest. 

Sam claps for me and laughs, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to us, "Way to go Jess! Damn, she got you good Dean!" 

Dean just looks up at me wide-eyed, "Holy shit...How did I not see that coming?" 

I kinda get lost in the sight of how hot he looks under me and realize that I probably should have gotten off of him a couple seconds ago. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm probably crushing you!" I say standing up, trying to catch my breath. 

"You weren't at all Jess. You just caught me completely off guard. Nothing or no one does that often," he said breathily. 

"So, did I pass?" I pant, smirking. 

"I should say so," Dean smirked back. 

"Awesome!" I say cheerily. 

 

"Now we just gotta see if you can shoot," Sam added. 

"I know I can. Even before my wish. My dad was a cop and taught me how," I said proudly. 

"Let's see it then!" Dean said wiping his brow with his sleeve. 

 

I put my hoodie back on now that the cool air of the bunker is hitting my sweaty skin as they lead me to the range. They have some guns down there already. Probably ones they don't use or don't care about as much I figure. 

 

"Alright, let's see what you got", Dean says handing me a gun. It's nowhere near as gorgeous as his I notice.  

I take the safety off and cock it before squeezing off a couple shots. Then I empty the clip, going all out. I hit some in the head, some in the heart, some near the heart, and one in the crotch for fun. When I'm done I can faintly see where the holes are, but with my bad eyesight I can't be too sure. I just know where to aim really and I think the instincts might have helped a little too. I’ve never shot a gun without earplugs or something, so my ears were ringing like crazy. Gotta get used to it sometime I figured.

 

"Damn. We got ourselves our own Annie Oakley over here", Dean whistled, sounding very impressed, which kind of shocked me. “I’ll be sure to not get on your bad side.” Dean chuckled noticing the bullet hole in the groin area of the target.

I smirked up at him in response. "I actually have a hard time seeing the target itself, but I just know where the kill spots are," I giggle shyly. 

"That's all that matters really", shrugged Sam, chuckling. 

 

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you can come on our next hunt," Dean said smiling down at me. 

"What?! Really?! That easy?...I thought for sure you would be fighting me on this for _much_ longer," I said surprised. 

“Usually I would, but someone who can put me on my ass and shoot like that, they can hunt”, Dean said shrugging. 

"Awesome!" I beamed, already getting excited about my first hunt. 

"I think we finally found someone who says 'awesome' just as much as you Dean," Sam laughed, nudging Dean with is elbow. 

"Yeah...I've always said it quite a lot", I said blushing a little. 

Dean just rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled.

 

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I probably smell like ass after that workout," I say to the guys. 

 

We walk back up to the main floor and part ways so Dean and I can take a quick shower, sadly not together I think, but I'm too  _way_  self-conscious for that and it's not like he would ever like me like that anyway. Sam goes back to researching my wish again. 

 

When I get back to my room I get dressed and then go to sit at my desk to brush my now curly hair and put in the gel Dean bought me. I felt too lazy to straighten it this time.

 

Once I was all done and dressed I walk back out to the library where Sam and Dean are sitting. Dean's hair is still damp and I have to resist the urge to run my fingers through it. 

They hear me walk up the steps and look up, noticing my hair is now curly from being washed. It also looks like I caught them talking about something they didn't want me to hear. I thought I heard whispers of yoga pants and my ass, but I wasn't too sure. 

"Hey Curly Sue!" Dean smiles at me acting like nothing happened.

I can't help but giggle at the nickname and them trying to cover up their conversation, "Wow, I haven't been called that since I was a child! I don't mind it though, better than Princess." 

"What's wrong with being called Princess?" Dean asks curiously. 

"It just sounds so condescending to me. I don't know why", I shrug, giggling. 

"I definitely don't mean it that way, but I won't call you that anymore if it bothers you," Dean says apologetically. 

“It’s no biggie”.

“You hungry?” Dean asks.

“Very actually”, I smile, realizing.

 

Sam and I research some more as Dean gets us some lunch.

 

He soon comes back with our food.

“I was thinking we should probably go get you tatted Jess", Dean said as he sat down. 

I got so excited hearing that, "Yes! We should totally do that! I always wanted more tattoos! I was even considering getting it even though it would be kinda pointless in my universe." 

My eagerness made them laugh. I will never get tired of hearing them laugh.  

"You have other tattoos?" Dean asked sounding intrigued. 

“Yeah, just small ones on my right ankle and right hip", I answer pointing to where they are. "I'm a huge baby when it comes to pain, but I would have so many more if I wasn't so broke." 

"Well, I will go with you and hold your hand if you need me to," Dean joked. 

"I might actually take you up on that depending on how bad it will hurt," I giggled, surprised that he would even offer that. 

 

We all chatted as we ate. I was starting to feel a lot more comfortable with them, my shyness going away slowly, but surely. Dean definitely seemed nicer.

 

“Ready to go get you that tat?” Dean asked as he came back from taking our plates to the kitchen.

“Fuck yeah I am!” I beamed.

“I think we found someone else who has a sailor mouth just like you Dean!” Sam joked, laughing a little.

“You aren’t much better Sam”, Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah…I blame my husband…or should I say ex-husband…” I giggle, making them laugh a little.

"Alright, let’s go" Dean says standing up and leading the way to the garage. 

"See ya later Sam!" I smile at him and wave goodbye. 

"See ya Jess", he smiles back. 

 

We got in and Dean drove out to the street. He turned on one of his AC/DC tapes and started drumming along to the beat on the steering wheel.

I didn't know what to talk about when it was just us. I was usually with Sam or both of them, not just Dean. I know he doesn’t really want me there, but at least he’s nicer. I still try my best to stay out of his way as much as possible though. I also know I need to hide my feelings for him, even Sam and Castiel. I know they won't see me as anything but a hunting partner or a little sister, especially Dean. I tell myself I just have to get over them and that just actually being around them will have to be enough.  

 

“Would it be super weird if I got the tattoo where you guys have it?” I asked shyly, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t think so. I’d take it as a compliment,” Dean shrugged, smiling a little. 

“Ok,” I smile back. I was kind of surprised that he would be cool with it.

 

When we get there the tattoo guy has to trace the tattoo from Dean’s since we didn’t have a reference. I had an _extremely_ hard time not staring at his toned chest and stomach. Seeing him shirtless made me blush and heat pool in my stomach. I had a feeling it always would. I did my best to hide it but I’m sure he caught it.

I soon lay on the table with my boobs practically hanging out and I get _so_ red. Dean was trying to be subtle about his looking at my chest, but he wasn’t really. I had to giggle internally but then tell myself that it was only the fact that I had boobs and not that he liked me in any way.

It wasn't as painful as my other tattoos, but like I said, I'm a big baby. So when the tattoo guy got to a particularly painful spot I reached for Dean's hand and he instantly held it out for me to squeeze it. It really helped because it made me think of his hands instead of the pain; his strong, calloused hands that I would _kill_ to have running all over my body.  _Ok Jess calm down, don't need to be thinking those things right now._  It becomes really painful all of a sudden and I moan like just had an orgasm. I don't know why I make those sounds when I get tatted; it happened with my hip tattoo as well.

"You alright Jess?" Dean asks concernedly, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah...told you I'm a big baby," I joke and squeeze his hand harder.

 

An hour and a half of pain later I am now safe from demonic possession. 

"As painful as that was, I'm _so_ glad I have another tattoo," I say, smiling sheepishly, looking down at it.

"I could tell with how hard you were squeezing my hand and those noises you were making," Dean joked.

"Sorry if I hurt you", I apologize, blushing.

"Not at all actually. You do have a pretty firm grip though".

"Yeah…Just another thing I learned that from my dad", I giggle. “A firm handshake makes a good first impression”, I say in a deep voice.

Dean chuckles at that. "By the way, I meant to ask you. What are you other tattoos?" Dean asked curiously as we walk back to the Impala.

"The one on my ankle is the Japanese word for Older Sister, "Anee-san", matching with my younger sisters’ and the one on my hip is a pink and black star," I reply. "As you know, I love everything Japanese and I also love stars and pink and black is my favorite color combination."

"Could I see them sometime?" Dean asks boldly.

"Haha…The ankle one sure, but probably not the hip one", I giggle shyly. "I'm too fat to show that part of me."

"You gotta stop saying stuff like that Jess. You are just fine," Dean says turning the Impala on and peeling out the parking lot.

"You're sweet Dean, I know you are just being nice," I reply.

"I mean it Jess. Why would you think I was just being nice?" Dean asks seriously, looking over at me.

I can't bring myself to look at him, "I've seen the girls you've...been with...and I am the _complete_ opposite."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" he asks, almost sounding mad.

"No, or at least, I don't think so," I answer, looking at him this time.

"Well, I'm not," he grunts.

I don't know what else to say and clearly he doesn't either so we ride the rest of the way home in a kind of awkward silence.

 

"Thanks for taking me and paying for it Dean," I say as we walk back into the bunker.

"It's no problem", he answers gruffly.

Dammit I made him mad. _Good job Jess, you just recently got here and you already managed to make him angry. He already doesn’t want you around; making him mad is just going to make him hate you!_

Dean brushes past me as we part ways. I go to help Sam out and he goes wherever, to his room or something I'm guessing.

 

Sam sees me and smiles, "Hey! How did it go?!"

"I was a huge baby, but I made it through. See?!" I giggle pulling down my tank top strap to show him my newly tatted skin.

"Very nice!" Sam said still smiling. Being near him and his smile made me feel a little better, but Sam being who he is could tell something was up.

"You ok Jess?"

"What? Yeah, I just managed to make Dean mad I think," I sighed, sitting down next to Sam where the book I was looking through still sat.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, I made a comment about my fatness and he said I was fine. I said he was just being nice because I've seen the women he's been with and I'm the complete opposite. So he thought I was saying he was shallow or something. I've only been here for a few weeks and I already fucked up. I know he doesn’t want me here and I making him mad will just make things worse."

"It's ok Jess. He won't be mad for long. He's right though. You are just fine", Sam assured me, touching my forearm.

That made my arm tingle. "I could say the same thing to you too. I've seen the women you've been with," I replied, looking at him.

"We chose most of those girls because they were easy," Sam confessed, "They just happened to look a certain way. We wouldn't consider any of them for anything other than a quick lay."

"I'm kinda surprised Sam. That’s another thing I thought I'd hear those words out of Dean's mouth before yours," I laugh, feeling completely better.

"Well, I'm sure there is a lot you still don't know about me," Sam winked and smiled.

"Probably," I giggle and smile back.

“Try not to worry about Dean and his reluctance to you being here. You are welcome here; at least to me you are”, Sam assures me with a squeeze to my arm and a little smile.

"Thanks Sam, that makes me feel a lot better".

"No problem Jess".

 

"So, any progress while we were out?" I ask.

"Not even a little. Usually something would pop up by now, but nothing. Maybe we just aren't meant to find out how you got here", he said sighing.

"Hey, that's ok. I'm here and that's really all I care about", I smile at him.

"Well, I want to keep at it for a little while longer," said Sam.

"Ok, but don't overdo it", I fake scold him, "We should watch a movie or something later and chill."

"Sounds good," Sam chuckles.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Dean. I feel really bad," I say pushing my chair back and standing up.

"You shouldn't feel bad, but I understand."

"See you soon," I say walking down the steps.

 

I get to Dean's room and hear faint music. After working up the nerve, I knock on the door.

"Come in", he grunts.

I peek my head in and see him lying on his bed, leaning against the headboard, arms across his chest.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just have _extremely_ low self-esteem, as probably know by now, and being around guys as gorgeous as you, Sam, and Cas I just feel, I don't know, lesser?" I babble, looking at my feet.

I hear Dean get up from his bed and walk over to me as I look up at him shyly.

"It's ok Jess, really. It was dumb of me to get mad at something like that. We're good. Besides, I can't stay mad at someone as cute as you," Dean smirked.

I just looked at him dumbfounded and blushing furiously. Did _the_ Dean Winchester call me cute? A Djinn must have got me somehow because there is no way he thinks I'm cute! Ugh and that smirk; _instant_ wetness in my panty region.

"Uh, thanks," I giggle nervously, looking away, my blush going nowhere.

 

"So, what did you want to do for the rest of the day?" Dean asked, bringing me out of my shock.

"Uh, I was telling Sam that we should watch a movie and chill or something", I smile at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What type of movies or shows to you like? We have Netflix," Dean asks.

"Horror will always be my number one, but I absolutely _love_ movies so I will watch almost anything once...Unless it's a chick flick," I say sticking my tongue out at the last part. "Netflix is awesome and I'm so glad it's a thing here too! You bought Sam the first season of Game of Thrones right?"

"Nice! Same here," Dean says, "I did. You can nerd it up with him sometime."

"Awesome! I will definitely have to try and not spoil things for him since they were starting season 7 soon." I laugh.

"No, do it! I love to see his bitch face when someone or I spoil his shows," Dean says conspiratorially.

"Maybe..." I laugh.

"Well, let's get that Sasquatch and start this movie marathon up!” Dean smiles, walking us out the door.

I was surprised Dean was being so friendly with me now. Maybe he figured he would try to make the best of a bad situation? That has to be it.

 

We get Sam and settle onto the couch with popcorn and Dean says for me to pick, but I ask him to pick one of his favorites that is available on Netflix. He picks the House of Wax remake with Paris Hilton.

"Really? You didn't have enough of her as a Leshi?! Surprisingly, I have never seen this one," I laugh as I put a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"This is a classic!" Dean says in his defense, "Plus there's a dude in it that looks just like Sam!"

“That’s because the same actor who is in this movie, plays Sam in the show,” I laugh.

“Oh yeah! That Padaleski guy, right?” asked Dean.

"Padalecki!” Sam and I say in unison, then laugh that we both said it at the same time.

"Technically, it's a remake of a classic Dean", Sam laughed. "I will never understand why you watch horror movies when our lives are basically one big one."

"Because they are the best kind Sam!" I say.

"See! She gets it!" Dean says leaning over pointing at me.

"Hey, before we start. I think we should invite Cas!" I suggest.

"Sure, why not," says Sam.

I don't even give Dean the time to pray for Castiel. "Hey Cas! If you aren't too busy we were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us!" I say with my eyes closed, hands clasped. I guess growing up in church I never got out of the habit.

 

After a few seconds I thought he wasn't going to come, but there was that familiar whoosh of wings and Castiel stood next to the TV.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Jessica", Castiel said looking at each of us. "I have some free time. What are we watching?"

"A scary movie!" I say excitedly.

"I see someone else shares your proclivity to that particular genre Dean," Castiel smirks.

"Sit down so we can start!" I say, patting the seat next to me. I'm glad the bunker had a huge couch.

"Want some?" I offer some popcorn to Castiel as Dean starts the movie.

"No thank you Jessica", Castiel declines.

"Good! More for me," says Dean snatching the bowl from my hands.

"Hey!" I say not offended at all.

Dean just sticks his tongue out at me.

"Ok children, the movie is starting," Sam says chuckling.

 

During the movie I could barely concentrate on it. I was too busy thinking about the guys with me and how I got to tick another box on my list. Also being so close to them didn't help keep my thoughts from wandering, then I realized Castiel could read minds so I stopped as best as I could and tried to think about the movie.

 

Sometime after the movie Dean gets a text.  

"Remember James Frampton?" he asked Sam. 

"Yeah. That guy that saved our lives when we were hunting that crazy alchemist," replied Sam. 

"Well, he said he's been having dreams where he murders people, but he wouldn't do that, he's a cop", Dean says.  

"I knew that dude's name sounded familiar!" I said snapping my fingers. 

"Oh yeah? This is one you know?" asked Dean. 

"Yeah and it's not him. He's a witch now by the way, not a bad one, and it's his witch friend killing everyone. He's trying to frame James", I reply. 

"Damn, having you around is sure going to make things so much easier," laughs Dean. "We can finally catch a break for once." 

"Definitely," added Sam smiling at me. 

"We should at least go up there and help him take care of the dude trying to frame him," Sam suggested. 

"Yeah," I agree. 

"We'll tell him everything when we get there and plan an attack," said Dean cleaning up out plates. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“Eww!” I complain childishly.

 “Better get used to early mornings and long drives if you want to hunt with us Jess”, Sam chuckled.

“I know, I will with the help of my music and some Mary Jane”, I giggle.

 

We say goodnight to Castiel and pack before going right to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we get up and get ready, eat a quick breakfast, and make our way to James' house. We knock on the door and he answers, looking exhausted and worn down. Portia is also there in her Doberman form and I have to resist the urge to pet her, knowing she's not just some dog, but I do acknowledge her presence and greet her by name. Dean makes a face and a little noise of disgust and I just laugh. I didn't tell them about James' familiar for this exact reason. I know Dean doesn't like dogs and I just wanted to see his reaction. I was not disappointed.  

The fact that I knew Portia by name takes James aback and Dean tells him about me and how I know who it really is that is killing those people and why his now ex-friend is doing this. James is shocked and furious, but is glad we can do something about it.  

We all sit down and make a plan of attack. Dean isn't happy that James is a witch now, but at least he isn't the killing, evil type. I tell them what I know about the attack and we decide that is a good way to go and not change anything.  

 

After the plan is set we wait a few hours, knowing that Spencer will probably be at the club closer to nighttime. James goes in alone at first and confronts him. The villain has his monologue and attacks James. Sam, Dean, and I go in after we hear the fight start. Spencer uses his power to fling us into the wall and I get knocked out cold like the fuckin’ rookie I am, hitting my head on something hard and pointed. Sam and Dean struggle to get back up, getting their witch killing Molotov ready. Spencer attacks them again, trying to distract them by bringing to mind their most horrible memories. Luckily, Portia, in her canine form, comes running in and leaping at Spencer, knocking him to the ground, breaking the spell. Sam says the incantation needed for the spell as Dean lights the fuse and throws the bottle, hitting Spencer dead on and disintegrating him. 

The guys were too occupied by taking care of Spencer that they didn't notice I never got back up with them. They look over to where I should be standing; instead I'm curled up on my side against the wall, blood oozing from my head. 

"Holy shit, Jess!" Dean yells out as the both rush over to me. 

Sam checks my head and finds the blood. 

"Dammit Jess, wake up!" Dean yells again as Sam leans me up against the wall gently. 

"Jess, come on, wake up", Sam says voice full of worry, brushing the hair from my face and cupping my cheeks. 

 

I eventually come to and I groan at the pain in my head. 

"Ugh, you've _got_ to be fucking kidding me. First sort of hunt ever and the first hit I get knocks me the fuck out," I sigh, reaching back to touch my head where it hurts. "And I'm bleeding...great...What did I even hit?" I look up, wincing, and I see the bloody corner of a frame on the wall. 

I feel so embarrassed that I don't even notice their sighs of relief. Instead, I feel useless and ashamed. 

"Some hunter I'm going to be if I can't even handle a fuckin’ hit to the head," I sigh dejectedly. 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it Jess. He hit us pretty hard too. You just got flung into a wood frame. Could've happened to either of us," Sam said softly, trying to calm me down. It did and I go to stand up. 

"Whoa, slowly now, Jess. You might have a concussion," said Dean holding his arms out to catch me as I stumble. He grabs a bandana from his jacket and presses it to my head. I take hold of it as Dean puts his arm around my waist. 

"I feel really dizzy, am I going to need stitches?" I ask, almost passing out again.  

"I'll take a look when we get back to the motel Jess, just try to stay awake for now." Sam says, walking along the other side of me. 

 

I start to walk out the club with them and I stumble again. Dean decides to pick me up bridal style and carry me to the car. 

"Dean don't, I'm too heavy. I can walk. I don't want you to hurt yourself," I protest. 

"You really aren't that heavy Jess and you almost fell, twice. I ain't letting you walk and hurt yourself worse," Dean grunts. 

I put my arm around him that wasn't holding the bandana to my head and except the help. He sets me into the back seat and I fight to stay conscious. 

 

They briefly talk to James and Portia, who is now in human form.  _She's so pretty in person,_  I think to myself wistfully.  _Dang, I really hit my head hard._  She smiles at me and I smile back and wave a little.

They decide to leave town and start over somewhere else just like in the show. Sam and Dean say their goodbyes and get into the car.  

 

"How you holding up Jess?" Sam asked turning to me in his seat. 

"Oh just fine," I say sarcastically, still pissed. 

"Are you still mad at yourself?" Dean asked, frowning back at me. 

"Yes. I was all excited to _finally_ be a hunter and it turns out other than knowing the future, I'm totally useless", I reply, angry tears brimming my eyes. 

"You are not useless Jess. It was your first fight, shit happens. Please don't think that," begged Sam, reaching his hand over the seat to squeeze my knee.

I guess if the guys aren't disappointed in me, then I shouldn't be either. 

"Ok," I sigh. 

"Ok. Now let's get back to the motel and check on the damage to that head of yours," Dean says starting the car.

****

** \----- **

 

We get back to the motel and they set me down on one of the beds and check out how bad the cut is.  

"It's going to need a few stitches, Jess" Sam tells me. 

"Great...well at least I kinda know what it will feel like," I sigh.  

"How would you know something like that?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Before Cas healed me I had a bad thyroid which fucked up my body pretty good, in  _so_ many ways. One symptom was that it made my hair the thinnest I've ever seen it. It was nothing like the fuckin’ fro I have now," I giggle, wincing at how that made my head hurt. "Some spots on my head were completely bald. So I got steroid shots in my scalp to help the hair grow back. Not the _worst_ pain ever, but it was definitely in the top 5". 

"Oh yeah, your thyroid controls a lot of things in your body," Sam says to Dean. 

"Shut up smarty", Dean joked smirking. "Damn, your body  _was_ pretty fucked up".

I told them what was all wrong with me before Castiel healed me on one of our recent long car rides. 

"That it was. I knew that was one thing I had to ask of Cas if I ever got here. I couldn't be as effective a hunter if I had all that shit wrong with me still," I say, bracing myself for the pain to come. 

"We could call him down here now to heal you instead of putting you through pain," Sam suggested. 

 

I didn't even get the time to protest before we heard Castiel's wings and saw him appear near the table. 

"Hello Dean, Sam, Jessica", Castiel says looking at us as he said our names. "I heard Jessica got hurt and might need healing?" Sam and Dean nod at him in greeting. 

"You really don't have to Cas, I can handle the pain," I say waving him off. 

"Nonsense. Why would you go through pain when I can heal you in an instant?" Castiel asked, eyes narrowing, head tilting.  _Ugh, why must he be so goddamn cute? Shit! He can read your thoughts Jess! Why do you always forget that?! Maybe he didn't hear?_  

The little smile he gives me as he walks over clearly shows that he heard.  _Fuuuuck! Oh well, he can just hear them then. I have nothing to hide really...Except your feelings for him...fuck Jess, shut up!_  

He chuckles a little at my inner turmoil and I can't look at him. 

"Your thoughts are so loud Jessica," Castiel says smirking. 

"Oh, uh...Sorry?" I say, completely embarrassed by this point. 

"No need to apologize," Castiel replies. "Now, may I heal you please?" 

"Ok..." I relent. 

 

He puts two fingers to my forehead and that lovely heat is back. I sigh as his Grace knits my skin back together. As always the amazing feeling is gone all too quickly. 

"Better?" Castiel asks. 

"Much, thank you," I smile up at him.  

"You are very welcome Jessica. I never mind healing people. Especially you guys," Castiel says looking at Sam and Dean fondly. 

"Man, I'm never letting you not heal me again. That feels too good to deny and my low pain tolerance is thankful", I joke. 

 

That makes them all laugh.  _I'm so glad to be with my boys again._ That thought kind of surprises me because they really aren't mine. Not in the way I would want them to be anyway. They are my hunting partners and friends, nothing more. Dean is probably just tolerating me despite the fact that he said he was ok with me being here now. I just recently officially met them and found out they're actually real. They probably would never think of me like that anyway. 

 

I'm torn out of my thoughts when Dean speaks, "I'm gonna go for a food and beer run. Anyone wanna come with?" 

"Naw I'm good," I reply. 

"Sure why not" Sam shrugs. "You ok on your own for a bit Jess?" 

"I will stay with her", Castiel cuts in before I can speak. 

"You sure Cas? You aren't too busy with Angel stuff?" I ask. 

"I have time", Castiel replies. 

"Ok then, be back soon," Dean says grabbing the Impala keys off the table and walking out the door with Sam in tow. 

 

"You really don't have to stay Cas. I'll be fine," I smile up at him as he's still standing near me. 

"I want to stay," Castiel says smiling a little down at me. "I haven't got the chance to get to know you yet." 

"Sit," I say patting the bed next to me and smiling. He does and I have to resist staring at those fuckin’ _gorgeous_ blue eyes. I've always loved his eyes, such a sucker for blue. 

"Well, I know you can find out anything you want to know by just looking," I giggle. 

"I could do that if you didn't feel like sharing out loud," he suggested. 

"It's up to you really. I don't mind talking," I smile. 

"I would prefer you to talk than me going into your head". 

"I have nothing to hide that you probably don't already know, but I will tell you anything you want to know about me". 

"Tell me everything. I have time and who knows how long they will take," Castiel says facing me. 

"Ok, well..." I start, telling him my life story. Just as Sam and Dean, he listened intently and asked questions, even made a few jokes I never thought he would make. I felt like I could talk to him for hours too and listen to that deep, gravelly voice forever. People always think he is just this awkward Angel that doesn't get human stuff, but he totally does. He makes jokes too and people never get them, but I do. His sarcasm is usually misinterpreted. We have a great time talking. Well, I do. I can't tell how he feels. I _really_ need to work on reading people.  

 

"You are really easy to talk to Jessica," Castiel confesses, almost blushing. "Most people don't seem to understand me, but you do." 

"I try my best," I shrug, feeling shy now. 

"I'm glad I came down. This has been fun; a nice break from Heaven and its chaos”. 

"Well, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," I say putting my hand over his without realizing. 

"Thank you Jessica," Castiel smiles. _God his smile is gorgeous. Shit! Jess shut up!_  

I realize where my hand is and remember, yet again, that he can hear my thoughts. I bring my hand back to my lap, embarrassed that I let it linger there a little bit too long and that he totally heard me. 

"Don't be embarrassed Jessica. I didn't mind. You have a beautiful smile as well," Castiel chuckled, smiling again. "I know your feelings for me and for Sam and Dean too". 

"Right, because you can read my mind," I giggle nervously. 

"That and..." Castiel stops, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks. 

"What Cas?" I ask, almost scared to find out. 

"The other night Sam, Dean, and I were talking about the future and wanted to ask you something. I used my 'Angel Mojo', as Dean calls it, to see if you were awake", Castiel says using finger quotes. "I saw you were not asleep, but..." 

"Oh God, you saw that?!" I said hiding my face, embarrassed as hell. 

"I'm sorry Jessica. I did not mean to. I promise," Castiel says touching my shoulder. 

"I know, its ok Cas. How could you have known? It's just super embarrassing," I say looking back at him smiling a little. "Do they know?" 

"Yeah," Castiel sighs. 

"Great...I was hoping they wouldn't know my feelings for a long time. I mean I just got here and they barely know me. You guys probably think I'm such a creep!" I almost start crying, feeling completely mortified. 

Castiel can hear it in my voice and scoots closer putting his arm around me. It's surprising to me that he did that because I didn't think he would know how to comfort a human who was on the verge of tears. I guess it's just one thing the show didn't tell me. The writers never put Castiel in enough episodes, in my opinion. 

"We don't think that about you at all Jessica. I know Dean doesn't like me to read his thoughts, but I do sometimes anyway and I know he is attracted to you, Sam as well. I already told you your soul is beautiful, but you are too as well," Castiel confesses, smiling at me. 

"What?! Really?! Isn't it a little too soon? Dean doesn’t even want me here," I say, shocked. I never thought I see the day that  _any_ of them would be attracted to me. 

"Really. And no it is not, because with the Winchesters' line of work, tomorrow is not guaranteed. They never let things pass them by knowing that. Well, maybe Dean, but you know how he can be," Castiel jokes, rolling his eyes and I giggle. "He may have been against the idea at first, but I know he doesn’t think that much anymore. As for me, I have never felt the things I have been feeling since you came into our lives," Castiel affirms. 

"Wow..." I say, speechless. 

"You should not be so surprised Jessica. We all think you are a great person. You will help brighten Sam and Dean's dark world. You think so little of yourself when you should not. We are all glad to have you here, _all_ of us. And not just because you know the future", Castiel says smiling down at me. 

If I wasn't crying then, I sure am now, not from sadness, but from joy. The acceptance I feel from his words is something I've never really felt before. Every friend I've ever had has left me eventually and I had little luck with boyfriends. I always felt there was something wrong with me that drove people away.  

"Thanks Cas. I really needed to hear that," I say smiling up at him through teary eyes. 

He wipes the stray tears off my cheeks and I have such a hard time resisting leaning into his touch. It must be his Grace because it feels like a tiny electric current, but it doesn't hurt, it's a tingling feeling that makes me want more. 

I take a deep breath feeling a weight lift off my shoulders knowing that I am truly accepted and my presence is wanted by the three men that mean the most to me. I smile up at him and it almost seems like Castiel was leaning in to kiss me when the door opens. 

 

Sam and Dean walk in and see us. "Whoa! Are we interrupting something here?!" Dean asks looking at us wide-eyed, smiling. 

"No," I say, embarrassed as Castiel takes his arm off my shoulders. 

"No, I was just telling Jessica that her feelings for us are not one-sided, that it is, in fact, not too soon, and that we all truly want her here", Castiel says straight faced and matter-of-factly. 

I look away from their reactions, because maybe Castiel was wrong somehow and they don't feel that way, especially Dean. 

"He's not lying Jess. Nothing in our lives is guaranteed so nothing is ever too soon," Sam agreed. 

"That's what I told her," Castiel said looking over at me. 

"It's true Jess," Dean chimes in. 

I'm too embarrassed to look at them yet. "I didn't want to say anything for a _long_ time because I thought you guys would think I was some creepy fangirl like Becky or something, especially to you Dean, but Cas helped me realize that wasn't true." 

"Oh God, _nothing_ like Becky," Sam said with disgust and a little shiver. " _Far_ from her. No, she is on a whole different level."  

I finally look up at Sam and laugh. "Yeah, I'm really glad I never have to meet her. I cringed for you when you were under that love potion spell. Though Dean's reaction to your marrying her was pretty fuckin’ funny." 

"Ugh, don't remind me", Sam sighed. 

"You are far from creepy Jess," Dean agreed. "I already told you we’re all good. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm fuckin’ starving so I'm going to eat”. 

"Me too", I said realizing I was, in fact, starving as well. 

"I got you a burger too if you want one Cas", Dean said sitting down and unwrapping his burger. 

"Thanks Dean," Castiel said smiling a little. 

 

We all got to the table and began eating. I randomly thought of how Dean and Castiel were a popular ship in my universe and I wanted to see Dean's reaction. 

"Hey Dean, remember when you and Sam found out about how there are 'Dean Girls', 'Sam Girls', and 'Slash Fans'?" I ask trying to not give myself away by laughing. 

"Ugh, yeah…Those weirdos who get off on two brothers fucking?" Dean said with disgust. 

I giggle a little and continue, "Yeah, well in my universe you two are fictional characters, so some people don't think that it's that bad. They even had a name for it, Wincest". 

"Oh God. Really?" Sam laughs, half amused, half disgusted. 

"Yeah, I’m not gonna lie though. Some of the stuff I've read was fuckin' hot." I confess. "But the most popular ship, as they call pairings, was Destiel." 

Dean almost spits out his beer. "What?!" 

Castiel doesn't seem fazed, just smirking at Dean’s reaction. 

"Oh yeah, now  _that_  was my fuckin’ jam", I smirk. 

Dean just gets so flustered and red I can't help but laugh, Sam too. 

"Don't be embarrassed Dean, I've seen you two eye-fucking so many times it’s _unreal_. Everyone was just waiting for it," I laugh. 

"I'm certainly not opposed to the idea. We do have a Profound Bond", Castiel says over a mouthful of burger. 

"But I'm straight," Dean says unconvincingly. 

"Riiiight. As straight as them bow legs of yours," I joke, laughing. "I'm not judging you Dean and I know Sam wouldn't either. Right Sam?" 

"He _better_ know I wouldn't," Sam agreed frowning at Dean. 

I see how embarrassed Dean is and that was not my intention. I feel awful now. 

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to embarrass you or out you. I was just trying joke around," I say sadly. 

"No, it's cool Jess. Just shocked me a little I guess. I never said anything because I didn't really know how Sam or Cas would react, but if they're cool with it then it's all good," Dean says taking a sip of his beer. 

 "Ok good," I say relieved. 

 

We finish eating and agree to call Castiel when we get back to the bunker to start strategizing. I hug Castiel goodbye and he hugs me back this time without me having to tell him. He leaves in a little gust of wind and it makes me think if I'll ever get to see his wings. 

Sam and Dean take quick showers so I can take a longer one, even though I protest. I have just as hard of a time keeping my eyes off them now, but I guess there really isn't any point in hiding now that they know. 

 

I take my shower letting the heat hit my back, relaxing me. When I'm all dressed in a tank top and yoga pants, damp hair combed and in a ponytail, and ready for bed I walk out and see them, half naked and half hard, laying on their sides facing each other on one of the beds waiting for me. I stand there still and wide-eyed.  _This can't be happening. My eyes are deceiving me._  

"Hey Jess. Why don't you come join us over here," Dean smirks, patting the bed between them.  

"Uh...Are you sure?" I gulp, not moving. 

"Completely," says Sam reaching an arm out, beckoning me. 

I eventually work up the nerve and reach up to take my hair out of its tie and shake it out in a sexy way…or at least attempt to in my nervousness. 

"Get that sexy ass over here," Dean growled. 

I smirk as I walk over and crawl into bed in between them, giving them a great angle to see my cleavage. They both don't bother hiding their stares. 

 

I lay down between them and I can't believe this is actually going to happen. My heart is beating so fast and I feel heat pool in my lower belly. 

I look up at them and my face tells them everything. 

"Relax Jess. We want this and know you do too, right?" asked Dean. 

“Do you really?” I ask, still not believing him.

“Yes, really Jess. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like I hated you or didn’t want you here”, Dean said sincerely, which shocked me, since he was never one to apologize for anything.

 Dean saw my shock and just chuckled before they started slow, touching me and kissing my neck. 

 

"You are wearing too many clothes," Dean says licking my ear. I shudder and take off my shirt. I didn't feel a bra was necessary since I was going right to sleep. 

I reach down to cover my stomach, but Sam stops me. 

"Don't even think about it Jess. Don't hide from us," he says looking down at me. 

Dean gets up to remove my pants and I lift my hips to help him. 

"I finally get to see that tattoo of yours," he smirks, tossing my pants aside. "Damn, that's hot. Look at her Sammy.” 

Sam gets up and kneels next to Dean, both looking down at me. I've always hated being stared at, so I look away, embarrassed. I wished the lights were off, even if I didn't get to see them. 

"You are beautiful Jess. And that stomach you hate so much is adorable," Sam confesses. I look back at them and all I see is adoration and hunger. It makes me feel sexier than I've ever felt and I feel myself getting more turned on. 

"He's right Jess. Gorgeous", Dean chimes in. "How do you want us?"  

"Um, well...Since I might as well be a virgin, I think double penetration should be saved for another time", I say shyly as they both growl at the thought, dicks twitching in their boxers. "I've always wanted that mouth of yours Dean, but maybe one then the other?" I'm so shy at the moment I can barely say it. 

"That's fine with me. Sammy?" Dean asks looking at Sam. 

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets her first?" Sam smirks. 

"You're on!" Dean says getting his hands ready. 

 

Of course Dean loses and I have to laugh, "He's just never going to learn is he Sam?" 

"I don't think he ever will Jess", Sam laughs. 

"Shut up you two," Dean scowls.  

"Don't be mad Dean, you will get your turn", I wink up at him, "Now show me what that mouth can do." 

"Damn Jess. You sure don't act like a might-as-well-be virgin," Dean smirks. 

"I guess I've just been too repressed to let my kinky side out", I shrug. 

"I definitely can't wait to see some of that", Sam says leaning back down to kiss my neck. I move my head to the side to give him more space. He reaches up to grab my breast and teases a nipple. I fight back a moan, biting my bottom lip.  

"Don't you keep those pretty little noises from us either, Jess. We want to hear just how good we make you feel", Dean husks as he leans down to lick and kiss the tattoo on my hip. 

"That tattoo is so sexy Jess. I'm glad I finally get to see it," Dean says giving it one last kiss before reaching into my panties, dipping one finger between my folds. It makes me whimper and arch my back a little. 

"She's so fuckin’ wet for us Sammy," Dean says rubbing my clit in slow circles. I moan louder, loving his touch. 

"You guys have no fucking idea how much I've thought about having you both," I groan. 

"Oh we know, Cas told us," Sam says smirking against my neck. 

"Oh. Right", I laugh embarrassed. The embarrassment didn't last long because Sam tilted my chin towards him for a kiss and Dean dragged my panties off of me. Sam's kiss was amazing. I've never been kissed by someone who knew exactly what they were doing; which made me feel like I might suck at kissing. When we pulled back for air I asked, "Did that suck? Do I need more practice?" 

"No Jess, it was great", Sam assured me, chuckling a little as I smiled back. 

Dean parted my legs and ran his hands over my thighs. "So soft," he said almost to himself. "And such a pretty pussy. Sam wait until you see her." 

I could barely contain the noise I made when he said that. I've never had this much attention and praise devoted to my body.  

 

Dean kissed and sucked a slow trail down my thighs to my core. He was taking his time and I relished the feeling of him. When he licked a broad stripe up my folds I couldn’t keep the moan in.  

"Oh fuck!" I cried, back arching a little off the bed. 

"You taste so good Jess," Dean groaned before diving back in, eating me like a starved animal. 

I knew he would be good at it but _damn_. With one hand, I ran my fingers through his hair for something to hold onto and it was just as soft as I thought it would be. I tried not to push him into me, but he was working fuckin’ magic with that tongue. With the other hand I rubbed Sam’s now fully hardened cock through his boxers. His moan was one of the sexiest sounds I’ve ever heard and I couldn’t wait to hear more of them. 

Dean dragged his tongue around my clit a few times then took it into his mouth and sucked before he fucked me with his tongue. It was driving me crazy.  

He then switched his tongue with his finger and entered me slowly. 

"Oh fuck Dean! Yes, don't stop!" I moan, arching closer to him.  

"Fuck, you're so tight Jess", he groaned before resuming his attention to my core. 

 

Sam leaned down, taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it while teasing the other with his fingers. 

The sensations they were giving me were so overwhelming I knew I wouldn't last long. 

Dean grips and caresses my hips and thighs as he licks around my clit and I have a hard time not squirming with how amazing his tongue feels. He eventually has to hold me down because I’m moving so much.

Sam moves back up to my neck while still groping and teasing my breasts. I move to give him more room to lick and he sucks a mark, making me moan.

Dean adds another finger and suckles my clit and I soon cum harder than I've ever cum in my life, screaming his name.  

I come down from the high, breathing hard, and bones feeling like jelly. 

"Fuck, I knew that mouth would be amazing. I've never cum that hard before," I say breathlessly. 

"Glad you liked it," Dean smirked, wiping his mouth and chin off with the back of his hand. 

 

After a few minutes I catch my breath and I’m even more turned on than I was before.

"You ready for me Jess?" asked Sam, getting up from my side and reaching for a condom. 

"Fuck yes I am, though I am kinda scared that monster cock of yours is going to tear me in half." 

They both chuckle at that. "I promise to go slow Jess, I don't want to hurt you", Sam said leaning over and kissing me once his condom was on.  

Dean moved for Sam to have room, but didn't go too far away. Sam got back up and looked at me. "You were right Dean, so pretty". He leaned back over me and put one of his long fingers inside me. I moaned loud and arched my back. 

"So tight and responsive, Jess. I love it," Sam husked in my ear, sucking on my lobe. After he felt I was ready for another finger he put in two. 

"Oh fuck Sam!" I moan, bucking my hips onto his fingers. He went back to my neck making the mark he started even darker. I'm sure it would be there for a few days, but I'd wear it like a fuckin’ badge of honor. 

After a few minutes he added another finger while his other hand roamed my body, groping and squeezing. 

"Sam. Please", I moan. 

"Please what Jess?" he smirked against my neck, knowing what I meant. 

"Fuck me already dammit!" I half groan in frustration, half giggle. 

"Just getting you ready Jess. I don't want this to hurt," Sam chuckles. 

He leans back and guides himself into me. When the head is in, I wince and hiss at the stretch. He goes to pull out and I stop him. 

"Don't you fucking dare stop", I warn, looking up at him, "I'll be fine, just go in slow". 

"Ok," replies Sam. I can tell it's hard for him to not just slam into me, but I've never taken a cock as big as his and I don't think all the prep in the world would get me ready for him. 

Once he's fully seated in me, I moan at the fullness. He's so deep in me, reaching places I've never been touched and I tell him so.

“Oh my God Jess. You feel so good”, Sam moaned.

“So do you”, I wink up at him, making him chuckle before kissing me softly.

 

After a few more seconds I'm completely ready for him to go to town. 

"Ok, you can move," I tell him. "Don't hold back. I'm ready". 

"You sure?" He asks warily. 

"Completely. It doesn't hurt anymore", I reply with a little smile. 

 

He starts slow anyway and I couldn't stay quiet if I tried. I run my hands through his hair and it’s even softer than Dean’s. I bring him down to kiss me and our kiss muffles my moans. I don’t think I’d ever get tired of Sam’s kisses. I run my hands everywhere I could reach, loving the feeling of him.

Eventually, he speeds up a little, grabbing the backs of my knees for my legs to wrap around him. 

"Oh fuck! Oh God, Sam! Yes!" I cry out and cling to him as he hits my g-spot at this angle.

I feel that knot of tension building again and it won't take long with how good and deep he's fucking me. 

"So fucking tight, Jess. So hot. God, you're beautiful like this," Sam groans looking down at me with awe in his eyes.

I smile shyly up at him and bring him down to kiss me again, licking his bottom lip. He runs a hand through my hair and opens for me as we both moan into the deep kiss. 

 

"Fuck Sam. I'm getting close already," I moan, breaking the kiss and arching my back while bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts. 

Sam picks up the pace before leaning back down, arms bracketing my head, his pubic bone bumping my clit, sending me to the edge that much faster. 

My moans become higher pitched and Sam can feel my walls getting even tighter around him, making him groan.

"Cum for me baby," he murmurs in my ear before nipping it and that's all it takes. 

"SAAAAM!" I yell his name as I cum so hard my vision goes white for a second. My orgasm causes my walls to clamp down on him impossibly tighter. 

"Oh fuck, Jess!" Sam shouts as he cums shortly after, holding me tight to him. 

 

He smiles down at me before kissing me lovingly. After he catches his breath he pulls out and we both wince. Sam disposes of the condom and comes right back to my side. 

"Fuck, that was amazing", I say breathlessly, wiping my damp forehead with the back of my hand. 

"It was. You did great," he replies just as breathless as he kisses me. 

 

"Damn, that was so hot!" Dean husks barely containing his want, palming himself through his boxers. “I’m almost jealous Sam had you first”, he chuckles.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," I wink over at him, still breathing hard. 

"You sure you can handle another round?" Dean asks. 

"I'm sure I won't be walking right for a few days, but I'm certainly not going to say no", I laugh. 

"Good", Dean chuckles, relieved as he put a condom on. "Ready?" 

"You have no fuckin’ idea", I moan. 

 

He leans over me, kissing me passionately. There's no need for prep this time so he guides himself in slowly and we both moan. 

"Still so tight. Thought for sure Sam would have stretched you more," Dean half laughs, half groans. 

"Don't hold back either Dean. I'm not hurting," I assure him. 

He starts with a faster pace and he moans deeply. God they both sound _so_ fucking sexy when they moan. It turns me on even more. 

“Fuck, you feel so good Jess”, Dean groans, biting his bottom lip.

Dean angles in such a way that hits my sweet spot dead on and I moan loudly. I buck my hips up to meet his thrusts as I grip his back and cling to him.

"Oh fuck Dean, yes right there!" 

He stays there and I feel my third orgasm coming fast. 

I bring him down to kiss me again and my  _God_  those fuckin’ lips. I knew they would be as soft and plush as they look. Sam's kisses were awesome, but Dean's were on a whole other level. Maybe it was because I've always had a special place in my heart for him and now I finally have him? 

He picks up his pace and I can't help but moan louder. 

"Fuck Jess. I love how vocal you are and those noises are such a fuckin’ turn on," Dean groans. 

 I answer with a moan and buck my hips faster. 

"Mmm…Dean I'm close," I whimper, arching my back. 

Dean leans in to kiss me again and I grip his hair as I cum clinging to him, our kiss muffling my moan. He cums soon after, groaning my name and gripping me tight.  

 

After he catches his breath, he pulls out and flops to the empty side of the bed before throwing the condom away. 

"That was awesome Jess," Dean said wiping the sweat of his face. 

"It was. I'm so glad my lack of experience didn't ruin it", I say blushing. 

"Not at all. You were great", Dean said leaning over and kissing me. 

 

We all laid there in silence for a little bit, completely sated. 

"It's official, you guys have ruined me for anyone else...Other than Cas of course", I laugh. 

They laugh too and we all cuddle on one bed, too tired to move.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I wake to Sam and Dean still cuddled up to me, us all still naked. I blush at the thoughts of last night. I couldn't believe it actually happened. I've never been so thoroughly fucked in my life. It was the kind of sex I've been craving for years. It made me excited for the possible next time and even for Castiel. I know he's still a virgin, since that brothel visit didn't work out. I hoped to be the one to pop his cherry. That thought made me giggle internally.   
I was just about to fall back asleep when they started stirring.   
"Morning Jess," Sam said, smiling.   
"Morning," I replied, leaning in to kiss him. I was so glad that I could finally do that. He kissed me back passionately and I could feel his hardness against my thigh.   
When I needed air I said, "As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I am so fuckin’ sore from last night."   
"Really? I'm sorry Jess", Sam apologizes concernedly.   
"Don't be. I'm sure as hell not," I laugh. "I'll be ready to go again soon".   
"Good!" Dean says pulling me toward him. I didn't know he was fully awake yet.   
I turn over and kiss him good morning.   
"Last night was awesome Jess. We are so doing that again," Dean growled.   
"Oh good. I was hoping it wasn't just a one-time thing," I say sheepishly.   
"No way! We are doing that again and often!" Dean declares.   
"What he said," Sam chimes in kissing my neck and shoulder.   
"Good" I say. "As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you guys, I'm really hungry".   
"Me too," said Dean, pecking me on the lips before getting up. 

We all roll out of bed and I realize how sore I actually am. I was really walking funny and the guys laugh at me. I flip them off and Dean winks, "Whenever you're ready sweetheart".   
I snort and get my clothes out for the day. No need to change in the bathroom anymore since they've seen me as naked as can be. 

When we are all ready we check out and have breakfast at a nearby diner. We get a seat and they almost fight to sit next to me. I can't help but laugh at the brotherly antics. Dean is the victor and smiles triumphantly.   
"Don't be sad Sam. There's plenty of me to go around," I wink at him, rubbing my foot on his leg.   
That makes Sam blush and I notice that he tries to subtly adjust himself. I never would have thought I would have that effect on either of them. I can't wait to have more opportunities to watch them squirm and blush. 

Dean gropes my thigh every once in a while and I have to stop him because it was getting me too worked up for such a public place. When we get our food I shamelessly flirt with them now that I have nothing to hide. They dish it right back, sometimes making me blush so hard. I finally felt like Dean was fine with me being there. I never thought he would warm up to me that soon, or ever for that matter, but I wasn’t going to question it.

We finally get on the road to get back to the bunker. It's another long drive full of laughs and jokes and getting to know each other better. I’ve always hated long drives, but they make it go by so much faster. I'm so happy to learn everything I can about them and they seem really interested in knowing me better. I've never been asked so many questions about myself before. 

Before I know it, we are back at the bunker.   
As soon as I get in the door I want to change into comfy clothes.   
"Be right back. I gotta get these pants off" I say walking towards the hall.   
"I could help you with that", Dean joked, giving me a wink.   
I laugh at that, "I would so let you, but we got shit to do". 

I get to my room and drop my bag down. I dig through my drawers and pray that my favorite pants were in there. They were! My galaxy print joggers, the most comfortable pair of pants I have ever owned, other than my favorite pair of yoga pants anyway. I change into those and some thick socks since I haven't bought slippers yet and the floor is always so damn cold. 

When I get back to the library the guys are sitting there with Castiel.   
"Hey Cas!" I greet him smiling wide. I knew he was going to come by but I didn't know they would be waiting for me.   
"Alright, let's get down to business", Dean says as I sit down. 

I tell them everything I remember and we start a plan. Castiel says he would try and recruit some of his family that still likes him, like Hannah. I was glad to hear that name, I always liked her. We end up with a plan that sounds doable, with a little of Heaven's help. We all feel confident it will work.   
"I'm gonna go for a beer run. Any requests?" Dean asks us.   
"I'm good", replies Sam.   
"Just Pepsi for me", I answer.   
"I'm fine," says Castiel.   
"When you get back, I want to make us dinner!" I say smiling.   
"You don't have to do that Jess," Dean says.   
"I don't mind, I want to. I'm nowhere as good a cook as you, but I can make pasta", I giggle.   
"I'm sure anything you make would taste great Jess", Sam said smiling at me.   
"Alright then, be back ASAP. I'm getting hungry," Dean says as he leaves. 

The three of us decide to research some things that might be able to help us with Metatron while Dean is out. 

After about 45 minutes Dean comes back with drinks.   
He sets the bags down and smiles at me, "I got a surprise for you Jess!"   
"Really?! What?!" I ask excitedly, happy that Dean would think of me.   
He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a sandwich bag almost full of weed. More than I've ever been able to afford.   
"Oh my gosh Dean! That had to have cost a fortune!" I say wide eyed as he hands it to me. "Thank you so much!" I open it to smell it, "Oh man does that smell amazing!"   
"You're very welcome Jess. Don't worry about it. I haggled with the dude so it wasn't that bad," Dean laughed.   
"This will last me a long time. Wow! I've never had this much in my possession before. I was always too broke to buy much more than a few grams at a time!"   
Dean just smiled at my happiness, glad that I was so excited.   
"Ok, dinner. Then we gotta smoke some of this. Whoever brought me here hooked me up with my smoking stuff so I can roll a few joints", I say smiling and getting up to go to the kitchen.   
"Need any help?" Dean asks.   
"Naw, I got it. Just chillax", I say walking out the room. 

I get to the kitchen and I take out all the stuff for spaghetti. There was even some leftover meat from the burgers in the freezer still, so I decide to add that to the sauce when it's ready.   
I take off my jacket and put my hair up because I know I'm about to get warm from the hot stove. I take my iPod out of my pocket and put my headphones in. Picking a good song, I get the water on the stove to boil and a pan to brown the meat. I dance and sing along to the music, enjoying myself. Once the water is boiling I put enough pasta in to feed a small army and set a timer. I know Sam and Dean eat a lot and there could always be leftovers.   
A slow song comes on and I sing softly along with it. If I was alone I would be belting it out, but I'm not, so I don't want to embarrass myself. 

I just finished browning the meat when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jump halfway out of my skin, knocking the headphones out of my ears.   
I turn around and see its Dean. "Holy shit Dean! You scared the crap out of me!" I say holding my hand to my chest, trying to get my breathing back to normal.   
"Sorry Jess. Didn't mean to", he said laughing, backing away a little.   
"It’s way too easy, so it's ok", I laugh back.   
"I'll have to keep that in mind," he says smirking.   
"You better fuckin’ not!" I laugh smacking him a little with the back of my hand on his chest. "Did you need something?"   
"No, just seeing if you needed anything or just some company," Dean said shrugging.   
"Well, thanks Dean", I say smiling. "Should be done soon". Almost seconds later the timer goes off and I drain the spaghetti and mix in the sauce and meat.   
"By the way Jess, you have a really nice voice", Dean smiles at me, leaning against the kitchen island.   
"Pfft. Thanks. It’s nowhere near Grammy worthy, but it's decent", I giggle, shrugging.   
"I like it", Dean says still smiling.   
I blush a little and smile. "I like yours too. Haven't got to hear it too much though", I wink.   
That makes him blush in response.   
I walk over to the kitchen door and yell for Sam and Castiel to come eat. 

We soon all sit down at the table and dig in.   
"This is really good Jess", Sam praises.   
"Eh, it's not bad. I'm sure Dean could do it better. Thanks though", I reply, smiling at him.   
"We rarely eat anything that is home cooked so when we do it makes it so much better", said Dean.   
"Very true", added Sam.   
"Can you taste it Cas?" I ask looking over at him.   
"Yes actually. I have never had this before. It's good", Castiel says before taking another bite.   
"I'm glad!" I say smiling widely at him. 

When we are all done eating, I gather their plates and the other dirty dishes and put them in the sink after putting the leftovers in a container.   
I start the water to clean them but Dean stops me.   
"Don't worry about the dishes Jess. I'll do them later".   
"You sure?" I ask.   
"Yeah, you cooked. Plus we got some weed to smoke. Let's go!" Dean said waving for me to follow.   
"You don't have to tell me twice!" I laugh as I turn the water off and follow him to the library. 

"Be right back. Gotta get my stuff", I say going to my room to get my tin case of out my bag.   
I get back to the library and they aren't there.   
"In here Jess", Dean calls from the living room.   
I get to the living room and they are all sitting in a circle in front of the couch, waiting for me with drinks, snacks, and music low in the background.   
"Nice, already in a circle in everything!" I laugh sitting in the open space between Castiel and Dean.   
"I got everything we need right here", I say sitting down and opening my case.   
"I have different flavors of papers. I figured one of each so you guys can decide what you like the most", I say smiling at them. "I like smoking joints but they use up a lot of weed so I would usually use a bong or this", I say holding up my wooden dugout.   
"What's that?" Dean asks.   
"It's called a dugout and this is a bat", I say twisting the top and releasing the spring that pushes the bat out. I then show them how it's used.   
"So almost like a cigarette?" Sam asks.   
"Yep! Usually two of these and I'm good. Three if I want to treat myself", I giggle.   
"That's pretty cool! Makes travelling with it easy", Dean says.   
"Yeah! So, I hope you won't mind me smoking in the car. Weed smoke doesn't stick like cigarette smoke, so you won't have to worry about me stinkin’ up Baby", I wink at him.   
"If it won't make her stink, then have at it. Gotta have something to keep you occupied on our long ass drives", Dean laughs.   
"Sweeet! Thanks!" I smile as I get out my grinder to start rolling a joint.   
"No prob", Dean smiles back.   
He sees my grinder and laughs, "Hello Kitty? Really?"   
"Don't judge me! I've had an obsession since I was like 8. I can't stop it", I laugh as I twist the grinder. 

When it's ground I put it in the roller. I pick a random flavor and roll it into the roller. It takes a couple tries because I don't roll them often and I can never seem to remember which is the right way to roll it.   
"Ugh, finally", I say bringing it out and pinching and twisting an end. "Totally out of practice as you guys can see."   
"Looks like you did a good job to me", says Sam reassuringly.   
"Just as long as it's smokable, that's all the matters right?" smiled Dean.   
"Right!" I smile back. "Ok before we start there are a few rules and one kinda rule".   
They look at me with their complete attention, smirking.   
"One…Puff, puff, pass. No bogarting. Two…Always pass to the left. Why? I have no idea, that's just always been a rule. And Three…don't be ashamed to cough. Smoker snobs would say you're a pussy for coughing but that's total bullshit, in my opinion. Coughing, I believe, gets you higher and it’s unavoidable really. I cough all the fuckin’ time, so I will not judge." I say before I light it and take a hit. I cough right away.   
"See?! Told ya!" I laugh and cough at the same time, passing it to Dean. He coughs too then passes it to Sam who coughs more than the both of us.   
"Don't worry, you won't always cough. Your lungs should get used to it after a few more hits", I say as Sam passes it to Castiel, who takes a hit and doesn't cough at all.   
"Damn, Cas!" I laugh, "Guess being an Angel helps you not cough up a lung like us!"   
"I almost did", he replied, eyes watering. 

We pass it around as we talk and joke, getting giggly, until it is too small to hold without burning ourselves. I tamp it out on the edge of my now empty soda can and save the roach for later. I save every bit of weed I can.   
"I feel funny", Castiel says, face scrunched up.   
"That means it's working Cas. Don't fight it," I laugh putting my hand on his arm. "Ready for another guys?"   
"Sure", Dean drawls, his eyes already low and a silly smirk on his face.   
"Yeah," Sam says eyes already bloodshot.   
I giggle at them. I love seeing people get high for the first time or just the first time in a while. 

I roll up another one with a different flavor a little faster this time.   
"Who wants to start this one?" I ask, holding it up.   
"I will", answers Sam enthusiastically.   
I hand it to him and he starts it. When it gets to me I think of something.   
"Have you guys ever shotgunned? Well, I know you probably haven't Cas," I ask them.   
"Only with beer. What other kind is there?" asked Dean.   
"A few times in college", Sam replied.   
"Want to show him Sam?" I ask, winking at him.   
"Sure," Sam smirks, moving towards me.   
I get a hit of smoke in my mouth and then reach up to cup Sam's cheek. I close my eyes and we seal our lips together and I blow the smoke into his mouth. He holds it in for a little bit and breaths out. I smile and wink at him before we sit back down in our spots.   
"Like that", I say smiling over at Dean.   
"Oh I gotta try that", says Dean eagerly.   
I take a hit and seal my lips over Dean's, blowing the smoke into his mouth. He holds it and exhales after a few seconds.   
"I think that is my favorite way to get high now", Dean smiles.   
I wink at him then look over at Castiel. "Want to try it Cas?"   
"Yes," he answers, blushing a little.   
I repeat the action and love the feel of Cas' plush, chapped lips. I haven't officially kissed him yet, but this was a preview. I definitely wanted to kiss him for real and soon. 

"I want to try with Dean now", Castiel says looking over at Dean. Dean blushes but agrees, taking the joint from me and taking a hit.   
I lean back so I can watch the show.   
"Fuck, that's so hot", I groan as they part.   
"Are you a voyeur Jess?" Sam asks, chuckling.   
"If its Dean and Cas, fuck yeah! I'll wave that flag proudly", I confess, unashamed.   
That makes them all laugh out loud. 

We pass the joint around, shotgunning a few more times until that joint is done.   
"I gotta hit the head. Be right back", said Sam getting up.   
"Gonna get more beer. Want one Sam?" Dean asked, standing up as well.   
"Sure, thanks", Sam said walking out the door.   
"Want anything guys?" Dean asks me and Castiel.   
"I'm good, thanks" I smile up at him.   
"I'm fine," Castiel replies. 

When Dean is out of the room my high brain reminds me of something I wanted to ask of Castiel.   
"Hey Cas, this is totally random, but I've been meaning to ask you", I begin.   
"What Jessica?" Castiel replies looking at me.   
"Could you possibly use your Angel Mojo to make it so I can't get pregnant? I really don't want to ask Sam and Dean to pay for expensive birth control", I ask, blushing.   
"You sure?" he asks me, head tilting and frowning a little.   
"Positive. I've never wanted kids. Especially not now that I'm a hunter", I assure him.   
"Ok, well if you ever change your mind, I can reverse it", Castiel says raising his fingers to my forehead.   
I nod and he touches me. I will never get over that rush of warmth his Grace gives me. This time it's even shorter than when he healed my split head. 

When he's done he is so close that I can't help but grab him by his tie and pull him in for a kiss. He is shocked at first, not moving, but then his brain catches up and moves his lips against mine. I let go of his tie and cup his cheek instead, feeling the stubble rough against my palm. He may be new to kissing, but he isn't terrible. Besides, I finally got to kiss him so I don’t care if it’s bad or not. 

As the kiss starts to get more heated Dean comes back in.   
"Whoa, get a room you two!" Dean laughs.   
I jump, scared shitless, again. "Dammit Dean, you gotta stop scaring me!"   
"But you were right! It’s so easy Jess and hilarious!" he laughs even harder, sitting back down next to me.   
"Yeah, yeah," I say sticking my tongue out at him.   
"What did I miss?" Sam says walking back into the room and sitting down.   
"Oh just Jess and Cas sucking face and me scaring her for the second time tonight", Dean laughs eating a handful of popcorn.   
I just roll my eyes and Sam snorts. 

I roll another joint and Dean starts it this time. I grind up some more and put it in my dugout as we pass it, filling it up with more than enough to last a while. This night has been so much fun. Seeing them high was the best. Just laughing and joking, not caring about anything for a little while. 

Castiel eventually got called back to Heaven for who knows what. I kissed him on the cheek goodbye and he was gone in a whoosh of wings. Shortly after Castiel left, Sam looked like he was about to pass out sitting up so Dean and I suggested he go to bed and he didn't protest. Dean was a fuckin’ champ though and asked me to roll one more. I gladly agreed. The more time I get to spend with him the better. 

We shotgunned most of the joint, upon Dean's insistence and I wasn't about to deny him. We talked and laughed about dumb stuff, even debated on who was the hottest Avenger. I said Iron Man and he said Captain America. I like both of them equally so there really wasn't much to debate on.   
When the joint was too small to hold, I put it out and worked up my nerve to tell him something I've wanted to tell him. I finally did and moved over to straddle his lap.   
"Well, hello there", Dean smirked up at me.   
"Hey", I smiled at him.   
"What's gotten into you?" he asked suggestively.   
"I sometimes get horny when I'm high, but I have a confession to make", I blush.   
"I'll have to keep that in mind as well. Shoot", he says, all ears.   
"If any of this sounds creepy, I'm sorry. I really don't mean it to be." I begin, taking a breath to calm my nerves. "As you know I have really strong feelings for you guys and if I'm completely honest I would call it love, even if it's a little too soon. I know we had a rocky start, but I’m glad that you don’t hate me", I giggle, which causes him to laugh a little. After a short pause, I look straight into Dean's eyes now, cupping his cheeks, needing him to hear me, "But you Dean, have a special place in my heart. I was hooked as soon as you showed up saying, ‘whoa, easy tiger’, to Sam as he fought you in the dark”, I giggled again and he smirks, remembering. “You are an amazing, smart, beautiful, strong man and I couldn't help but fall for you. Watching you go through all the shit you’ve been through and seeing you let it tear yourself up killed me inside knowing I couldn't do anything about it. But now that I know you are real and right here in front of me, I want to do everything in my power to help you realize you are worthy, so fuckin’ worthy. You are my hero and have been ever since the first time I saw you. You think so little of yourself. I guess we have that in common", I huff a little laugh, "...but you are so much more than you think you are. You don't have to say anything back, but just know I love you so much Dean Winchester and I hope someday you can realize how amazing you truly are."   
I'm definitely tearing up at this point. I tried really hard to keep it together, but I just couldn't. I'm blaming the weed.   
I look down at him and see so many emotions swirling in those gorgeous, green eyes. I was almost about to get up, thinking he was going to push me away, but then he spoke.  
"You really think that about me?" he asked with awe in his voice and tears welling in his eyes.   
"With all my heart", I answer smiling, a little shocked to see the tears. “I’ve wanted to tell you this since before I even got here”.

Then without another word he grabs the back of my head and kisses me hard. I'm taken aback but respond quickly. He kisses me with all the emotion he can't portray in words. I knew Dean wasn't good with words, but maybe someday he can feel comfortable enough with me to talk about feelings.   
I reach up to brush my fingers through his hair and I can't help but keep them there with how soft it is. I decide to try something and I tug on it just a little. He groans and I stop.   
"Did that hurt?" I ask concernedly, breaking the kiss.   
"No, do it again", he says before going back to kiss me.   
I do it again a little harder and I feel him harden a little underneath me.   
"Do it to me", I say.   
He reaches up to take the tie out of my hair and it gets tangled.   
"Dammit, stupid hair. I fuckin’ hate it", I frown and hiss at the sharp pain. I detangle the tie and put it on my wrist.   
"I love your curly hair. It's beautiful," Dean confesses smiling up at me.   
"In that case I won't straighten it that often anymore", I smirk at him.   
He brings me back down to kiss me and threads his fingers into my hair, tugging gently.   
"Oh yeah, that's definitely one of my kinks", I half moan, half laugh.   
"Mine too, so feel free", Dean smirks before kissing me and tugging harder.   
His tongue licks at my bottom lip and I open my mouth without a second thought. He tastes like weed, beer, and popcorn. It sounds like it would be a bad mix, but it wasn't. I moan as our tongues taste each other and l reach down to grab the hem of his shirt. I bring it up and he lifts his arms to help me get it off him.   
I look down at him and I can't help but stare, "You are so fuckin’ hot Dean. I could stare at you all day."   
"Thanks", he huffs and blushes before he reaches for my shirt.   
I lift my arms and get my shirt off.   
"You’re beautiful Jess", Dean says looking me over and touching me. "Those hips, that small waist, and that ass. Man, that ass", he says gripping my ass in his large hands. It makes me moan having his hands all over me. "And like I said last night, your stomach is adorable". He brushes his hands over the spots he mentions and reaches up to unhook my bra with a practiced twist. I let it fall and toss it to the side. He leans in and takes a nipple into his mouth, teasing it and sucking. I moan loudly and hug his head to my chest, feeling his soft hair again. He switches to the other and I grind down on him, almost fully hard now.   
"Pants off", he says as he lets go of my nipple. I stand up and pull off my pants and panties with them, but leave my socks on.   
He notices this as he gets completely naked, "Leaving your socks on?"   
"Yes. My feet get cold really easily. Especially in this freezing ass bunker," I giggle.   
"You are so fuckin’ cute. Come here," he smiles up at me grabbing my hips. 

I straddle his lap again and kiss him passionately, my nipples brushing against his toned chest. I moved closer so I can grind my wet folds over his now rock hard cock.   
I moan as the tip brushes my clit. Dean grabs my hips to bring me even closer. He grips so hard I'll probably have hand shaped bruises, but I don't even care.   
"Ride me Jess," he moans into my ear. Fuck if that almost didn't make me cum right then and there. I always dreamt of hearing his dirty talk in my ear.   
I lift up and grab him to guide him into me but he stops me. "Wait, don't we need a condom?" he asks breathily.   
"Nope, I had Cas take care of that earlier," I smirk. "You know I'm clean. You are too right?"   
"Yep," Dean nodded.   
"Good," I said before sinking down on him little by little.   
I was still sore from last night but it only added to the pleasure of the feeling of him filling me up, even more so now in this position.   
"Fuck Dean. You feel so good," I moan, gripping his shoulders as he bottomed out.   
"You do too Jess. So fucking tight," he groaned. 

He lets me adjust and then I start a slow pace. I bring him up to kiss him and I tug on his hair. It makes him moan and twitch inside me. I started to pick up the pace, bouncing on his throbbing cock. He tugs my hair, making me moan and tighten around him. My neck is exposed to him and he sucks and licks a spot where it meets my shoulders. He holds me close to him with his other hand, caressing my back and squeezing my ass.   
Dean then changes the angle, hitting my g-spot and I cry out.   
"Oh fuck yes, Dean!" I moan trying to keep the pace.   
He can tell my legs are getting tired so he takes control. I should've let him from the start. He knows exactly what he's doing.   
"Ah! Dean! I'm close!" I cry out feeling the tension in me about to snap. I wrap my arms around him tight.   
"Fuck! Jess! Yes, cum for me baby! I want to feel you cum around my cock," Dean moans in my ear.   
That's what does it for me and I cum, moaning his name into his ear and gripping him tight to me.   
Dean thrusts a few more times before they become erratic.   
"Oh fuck! Jess!" Dean moans as he cums, spilling inside me, crushing me to him. The sensation of his cum splashing my walls prolongs my orgasm, making me shudder.   
We sit there and catch our breaths not speaking for a minute as he brushes my hair away from my face. 

"Wow, high sex is awesome!" Dean pants, smiling up at me with a goofy grin.   
"Right?! It is awesome...I've always wanted to do that," I laugh breathlessly.   
"What? Ride me? Or high sex?" Dean asks chuckling.   
"Both," I look at him, blushing, "Next time though, I want to see how you look on your back. Maybe tied up?"   
I could feel his cock twitch at the thought. "You are kinky!" Dean chuckles.   
"I am, I just never had the opportunity to be", I smile and wink at him.   
"Well sweetheart, I will be more than glad to help you explore that side of you", he laughed kissing me sweetly. 

We kiss for a little bit until Dean breaks it, "I say we go for Round 2 in the shower, but I am beat," he laughs.   
"Same. Let's just keep it PG-13 and get cleaned up?" I suggest.   
"Sounds good", he chuckles.   
I rise up off him and we both wince, still sensitive. We gather up our clothes and head to the shower. 

We really are too tired for another round so we just wash each other and make out for a little while under the hot spray. It eventually starts to get cold so we turn it off and get dry.   
I was about to go to my room and say goodnight when he stops me, "Want to sleep with me tonight?" Dean asks, blushing a little.   
"Sure, let me just get dressed and I'll be in there in a minute", I smile up at him. 

I get dressed quickly and grab my pillow. I get back to Dean and he is already tucked in bed waiting for me. I put my pillow down and crawl in next to him.   
I smile at him and he leans in to kiss me softly.   
"Thanks for what you said earlier Jess. That really meant a lot to me", Dean confessed, blushing.   
"You are so welcome Dean. Anytime you feel you need to hear that again, let me know, I will be glad to tell you", I smile, cupping his cheek.   
"Will do", he says smiling back. "Now come here and let's go to sleep".   
He pulls me into his chest and I rest my cheek against him, hearing his heartbeat. I love the feeling of his arms around me. I feel so protected. I know he cares about me, but I think it would take some time before he could ever love me, if ever. Dean does not love easily, he's seen too many of the people he loves die to love someone that easily. Maybe someday, but for now, I am content with just being near him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was surprised to find Dean still asleep next to me, pressed into my back. I figured he would have gotten up early or something. Maybe he got a little crossfaded or our round of fun took it out of him? I slowly turn over, trying not to wake him, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Mornin", Dean says opening one eye and pulling me close.  
"Morning", I say nuzzling his chest.  
Dean looks so fuckin' adorable in the morning and I can’t help but kiss him. He smiles a sleepy smile as we part.

"I never thought Dean Winchester would be such a cuddler", I wink, giggling.

"Heh, yeah. I kinda am," he says rubbing the back of his head.  
“It’s fuckin’ adorable Dean. Don’t be embarrassed”, I assure him, cupping his cheek. He smiles a little back. "Did you sleep well?" I ask after a few seconds.  
"Hell yes. Better than I have in a long time actually", he chuckles.  
"Was it the weed?" I joke.  
"That...and other things", he replies suggestively.  
I could feel him harden against my thigh.  
I giggle, moving my leg against him, making him groan. 

"You really want to start something?" he asks, looking down at me smirking.  
"I can't help it", I confess. "You do things to me Dean".  
"I could say the same thing to you sweetheart", Dean says leaning down to kiss me.  
The kiss becomes more heated and I can help but run my hands all over his toned, exposed chest. Dean reaches to take my shirt off and I lift up to help him. He looks down at me and gives me the same look he gave me the first time he saw me topless. I blush and look away, still shy under his intent gaze. 

"Don't be shy Jess", he says leaning down kissing me, his hardness rubbing me through my sleep pants. I moan at the feeling and kiss him deeper, running my hands through his sleep mussed hair. His hands roam over my exposed skin, groping my breasts. 

"I want you Dean," I moan as the ache in my core gets harder to handle.  
"First, I want to taste you again", he smirks, getting up and sliding down the bed. He takes my pants and panties off in one go and spreads my legs, rubbing my thighs.  
"You are so beautiful Jess," Dean said with adoration in his voice. "I'll never understand why you don't think so".  
"Maybe someday I'll believe it", I shrug sheepishly.  
"Just like you said you want to help me realize things, I want to help you too", he said smiling at me before leaning in and licking a stripe up my folds.  
"Fuck Dean!" I moan out loud. 

He fucks me with his tongue, reaching as far as he can. Then moves up to my clit sucking it hard. “I love the way you taste”, Dean moans, the vibrations making me wetter. He licks and sucks at me with that gorgeous, skilled mouth. I'm already close with how good he's making me feel. A few more swipes across my clit and I cum, legs shaking.  
"Oh fuck Dean!" I yell arching into his face, riding my high. He keeps going until I wince, oversensitive now. 

"Oh my fuckin’ God, Dean you are too good at that," moan, breathing hard. "I've been dreaming about that mouth for years".

He leans up and smirks, wiping his mouth and chin off. "I'm always eager to please a lady who can appreciate some good oral", he chuckles, leaning back over me. He kisses me passionately and I taste myself on him. Usually I don't care for that much, but I don't give a fuck right now, Dean fucking Winchester is on top of me and kissing me.  
The kiss gets more heated and I reach down to pull his boxer briefs off. He gets the hint and takes them off before coming right back down to me. He runs his tip along my folds, teasing me.  
I give him a 'don't you even think about it' look and he laughs kissing me hard and filling me in one swift motion. 

"Oh shit!" I moan in surprise, breaking the kiss.  
"Did I hurt you?" Dean asks concernedly.  
"No you're good, just surprised me" I giggle.  
"Good," smiles, leaning back down to kiss me. He starts a pace that instantly has me moaning loud, clutching to him.  
"Fuck, I love how you sound Jess", he groans in my ear, thrusting harder. "I love that I'm the one making you loud."  
"I love the sounds you make too", I moan. "They make me so wet."  
"I can tell," he chuckles then leans back in to kiss me hard, running a hand through my hair.  
I scratch hard at his back, causing him to groan and twitch inside me.  
He leans in to make the mark on my neck from last night bigger. It's sore, but it just adds to the pleasure.  
I wrap my legs around him and moan loudly. The new angle has him hitting me in all the delicious ways.  
He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together next to my head on my pillow. I grip his hand so hard it almost hurts, but I refuse to let go. 

"Oh fuck Dean! Yes, right there! Don't stop!" I yell, bucking my hips to meet his thrusts.  
He fucks into me harder and I feel the knot in my stomach tightening. A few more hard thrusts and I'm cumming harder than the first time, moaning his name. 

He keeps going and I feel him throbbing and swelling, so close.  
I bring him down to me. "Cum for me Dean. I want to feel you," I murmur in his ear.  
"Fuck Jess," he groans, his pace becoming erratic.  
A few more thrusts and he cums moaning loudly, as he holds me tight to him. He catches his breath for a few seconds before he pulls out and flops down next to me. 

"Fuck Jess, that was so hot", Dean says breathily, smiling over at me.  
I smile triumphantly at him and he puts an arm out for me to come close.  
"I love that you are an after sex cuddler" I say, smiling up at him.  
"It's almost as good as sex", he chuckles. "Almost".  
I giggle and hug him closer. 

"I could stay with you in bed all day, but we should get up", I sigh.  
"I could too, but yeah, I guess you're right", Dean sighs too, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. 

We get up and clean up before getting dressed and walking to the kitchen where Sam is with his laptop and a cup of coffee. 

"Morning Sam", I say cheerily, walking over and kissing his forehead.  
"Morning guys, sleep well? I know I did! Weed's a hell of a sleeping pill", Sam laughs.  
"Hell yes it is", I agree. "I always sleep amazingly when I smoke".  
"Slept great!" Dean added, winking at me. I smile and blush back at him. 

Sam noticed our exchange and chuckled.  
"What?" I ask him like nothing happened.  
"I saw that look".  
"Are you jealous Sam?" I ask him flirtatiously.  
"Maybe I am", he confesses, blushing a little.  
"Don't be Sam. You can have me all to yourself tonight," I promise, winking at him. 

He blush gets even deeper and I can't help but think he's so adorable when he blushes, Dean too.  
"You are so fuckin’ cute when you blush Sam", I say giggling.  
"Shut up", he says jokingly. 

We get our breakfast and sit and talk more about our plan to take care of Metatron and Naomi.  
"The hardest part I think will convincing Cas' siblings that I'm telling the truth about everything and then either getting Metatron and Naomi in prison or just taking them out. I mean, Metatron would eventually do that for us, but I don't want Cas to go through that if he doesn't have to. Metatron will eventually cause a whole mess of shit that we could avoid if we just gank him." I say getting madder and madder.  
"You really hate them don'tcha Jess?" Dean laughs.  
"I do", I reply. I never told them I hate Metatron mostly for killing Dean as well as the other crap he did. I don't think they need to know that part though.  
"Well Cas said he would ask his most trusted siblings and hopefully they will believe you and be willingly to help us. I would think they would want to prevent being expelled from Heaven at all costs. And Naomi just needs to go," Sam says sounding more confident than I felt at the moment.  
"Yeah, one would think that, but I've seen how most Angels are flying dickbags", I sigh.  
"You have a point there Jess", Dean laughed.  
"Well, hopefully Cas will be back soon with news, assuming Naomi doesn't have a hold on him. We are powerless to help him if she knows what's up", Sam sighs, finishing his coffee.  
"I am worried about him," I say sadly.  
"Cas is strong Jess. He'll fight her tooth and nail to get back to us," Dean said covering my hand with his much larger one.  
“True”, I smile a little.  
“In the meantime, I think I found us a case only a few hours away,” Sam said looking to his laptop and pulling up the page. He spins it around for us to look at.  
“Looks like a quick salt and burn”, Dean says reading over the page. “Ring any bells Jess?”  
“Not this time, sorry. Must be one that wasn’t shown”, I say sadly.  
“It's ok Jess. You aren't going to know about every single hunt”, Dean said putting his arm around me, hugging me to his side.  
“I guess you're right”, I relent.

"We gotta get you a Fed suit first though", Dean says smiling down at me.  
"I guess I would eventually need one. A badge too?" I chuckle. That reminded me of something. “I’ll probably need an ID too if we go to bars. I know I’ll get carded every time.”  
"Definitely. Sam is great at making them," Dean smirked over at Sam.  
Sam just scoffed and shook his head.  
"Let's go now while it's still early", Dean says getting up putting his coffee mug in the sink.  
"You sure? If you just tell me the directions to a cheap store I can go by myself. I know shopping probably isn't your thing", I ask.  
"Naw, it's cool. I don't mind," Dean shrugged, "Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable with you going out on your own just yet since you aren't exactly from around here."  
A rush of warmth fills my chest at his protectiveness. I never thought I would ever be one he would be concerned about, especially since he didn’t want be here in the first place, but I guess it was bound to happen since I'm stuck with them now.  
"Ok, well I hate trying on clothes so I won't make you wait hours," I assure him.  
"It's no problem, really Jess. Wanna come with us Sammy?" Dean asks.  
"Sure why not. There won't be as much research with salt and burns", Sam shrugs, closing his laptop and standing up.

We all walk out to the Impala and pile in.  
"Hey Dean. Think you'd ever let me drive?" I ask leaning over the front seat.  
"I don't know Jess. I rarely even let Sam drive her", Dean says warily. "I'll have to think about it".  
"I figured as much", I laugh, sitting back in my seat.

We soon get to the mall and Dean parks.  
"Ugh, let's get this over with", I say begrudgingly.  
The guys chuckle at my unwillingness to buy clothes.

I quickly pick out a simple white blouse, black blazer, a black pencil skirt and a few pairs of black slacks. I've always hated trying on clothes because nothing ever fits my curvy shape right. Only in 2016 do they finally start making pants for women who aren't sticks.  
I get into the dressing room and try on the shirt. Fits ok, I never liked the feel of them, too constricting. The blazer fits about the same, but looks ok, I guess. I try on some pants and only 1 out of 5 fit decent enough. I only need one pair really. I then try on the skirt. I look myself over and feel ugly and fat. I sigh and huff trying to just get over it. They must've heard me because I hear them walk in and ask if I'm ok.  
"Fine, just look like a cow in this getup," I sigh.  
"I highly doubt you do Jess. Come out and show us", Dean says.  
"Ugh, ok...Don't laugh though," I sigh.  
I walk out and turn around slowly so they can see.  
"You look hot Jess, that skirt was made for your ass," Dean says unabashedly.  
"Thanks," I say blushing.  
"Add some heels and those cute glasses of yours and you'd be a walking wet dream", Sam confessed, blushing.  
"You’re such a nerd", Dean laughs, smacking Sam on the chest with the back of his hand. "Someone has a librarian kink!"  
"Shut up Dean", Sam chuckles, cheeks getting redder.  
"I'll have to remember that for a special occasion", I say winking at him. "Well, since you guys approve, I'm done. Be back out in a minute".

I get back into my clothes and I get out of the room.  
"Is there anything else you need while we're here?" Dean asks.  
"Definitely some heels," I wink at Sam. "Some boots? I doubt my Converse will hold up for much longer and aren’t suitable hunting shoes. Hmm…A leather jacket and some slippers? And maybe a bag to hold all my crap in? Not a purse, hunters don't use purses.”  
They chuckle at that. "Sure sounds good", Dean says smiling down at me.  
I get some small black heels, sturdy brown boots, a leather jacket with an inner pocket for a gun, slippers for my almost constantly cold feet while I’m in the bunker, and a thick, brown messenger bag. 

"Wow, that was a fast trip. I thought for sure we'd be there much longer!" Dean joked.  
"I told you I hate trying on clothes. I'm not much of a browser either. I usually know what I want to buy, get it, and leave", I giggle.  
"You are definitely not a girly girl", he laughs.  
"I have my moments, but it'll be even rarer now that I'm a hunter", I shrug, smiling. 

After the mall trip we go to Kinkos to take care of my ID’s. Dean was right, Sam makes them look totally real and I compliment him. Sam just laughs and shakes his head.  
We get back into the car and go home. As soon as we get back we pack up for our hunt. It doesn't take long and we decide to eat lunch on the road. After we eat I bring out my dugout for a smoke.  
"Want any Sam?" I offer.  
"We have couple hours, why not?" He shrugs, taking the bat and lighter from me. When he's done he hands it back to me.  
"Want another?"  
"Naw, that's plenty. Plus I'm not sure how I am in public while high," he chuckles.  
"Understandable" I nod, "I can totally handle my shit in public, high off my ass, but I'll make sure to sober up before we start".  
"Good idea Jess", Dean chimes in smiling back at me through the rear view mirror.  
"I'd offer you some too Dean, but I figured you wouldn't want to since you're driving. I've probably smoked while driving more often than not, but I can get why you wouldn't."  
"Yeah, I'm good 'til later. Thanks though," Dean smiles.  
"No problem, just ask and I will gladly share, with either of you", I say smiling back.  
I smoke two "bowls" and I'm feeling good. Definitely helps me to not think about how long I've been sitting in the car. I listen to my music and lip sync along to the lyrics. Dean occasionally looks back at me, but I pretend to not notice.  
After a little while, relaxing and enjoying my high, I thought of something I always wanted to ask Dean.  
“Hey Dean” I say, breaking the silence.  
“’Sup Jess?”  
“What’s your opinion on the modern version of the Impala?” I asked, trying not to smirk.  
“We don’t talk about that”, Dean says seriously, frowning back at me through the rear view mirror.  
“I figured that would be your response” I laughed. “I don’t care for it much either”.  
Dean didn’t say anything else about it and it thoroughly amused me that I was right.

An hour or so later we stop at a motel. It was far enough away that we decided to stay the night, since we would have to wait 'til dark to get into the cemetery anyway. We check in and change into our Fed suits. We change quickly and decide to head to the living relative's house right away.  
I told Sam and Dean before we got there that I just wanted to observe this time. I've seen them do interviews on the show, but I'm still a little too shy to talk to random strangers yet. I didn't want to blow our cover. They understood and told me I could try next time.  
We get to the house and they are so practiced in these types of conversations that they make it look easy. They are great actors. I pay close attention to what they ask and how they react, making mental notes.

Before long we have a name and luckily they were buried and not cremated. We say our condolences and leave.  
"You guys are too good at that. Such great acting. I mean, I've seen you guys do this many times, but in person is totally different", I praise, smiling wide, once we're in the car.  
"Years of practice," Sam chuckles.  
"Now all we have to do is wait 'til sundown, which will be soon", Dean says smiling.  
"What should we do 'til then?" I ask.  
"First, change out of the monkey suits. Then food, I'm getting hungry", Dean says.  
"Me too!" I agree.

We get back to the motel and change into comfy, grave digging clothes. We order pizza to our room and hangout. Dean gets us drinks from the Gas n' Sip nearby and we wait for the pizza to get there. We talk about random stuff and I ask them about hunts I've seen from the show.  
Before long the pizza comes and we dig right in. We stuff ourselves and almost don't want to go out and dig, but we know we have to soon.  
"Well, if I'm about to break a sweat in a very not fun way then I'm going to get high off my ass", I Iaugh, "Anyone care to join?"  
"Sure", chuckled Sam.  
"Eh, why not. Hard parts over", Dean shrugs.

I get out my tin and roll us a joint. We shotgun it a few times and pass it between us. By the time it's out we are giggly and cracking jokes. I have the best time with them when we're all high. I can tell it relaxes them and eases their almost constant stress, especially Dean. I roll another and we pass it around talking about whatever our high brains come up with. When it's out we decide it's time to go burn some bones.  
"I can drive if you want Dean," I offer.  
"Naw, I'm good. It's nothing like driving drunk. I'm good," he says smiling. "Cemetery's real close anyway".  
We get into the Impala and after a few short miles, get to the cemetery.

Dean opens the trunk and we grab all the stuff we need, including an iron bar in case the ghost decides to make an appearance.  
The cemetery isn't too big so it doesn’t take long for us to find the right grave. We set our stuff down and the guys start digging, even though I offer to dig first.  
After about halfway through I see them getting tired.  
"Ok, I insist one of you letting me dig now", I say sternly.  
"Go ahead and take a break Sammy," Dean offers.  
"Ok," Sam says climbing out of the grave, breathing hard.  
I jump in and start digging with Dean. After a few more feet we hit wood. Dean breaks it open and we climb out.  
Sam gets the salt and shakes it over the bones as I get the gas. Dean goes to get a matchbook.

Just as he was about to light it the ghost appears, shrieking and lunges at me before I could do anything to move away from it. It grabs a hold of my neck and chokes me hard.  
"Dean hurry!" Sam yells, reaching for the iron rod.  
Dean rushes to light the matches. They light after a couple tries and just as my vision goes black the ghost goes up in flames, yelling loudly.  
I collapse to the ground, flat on my back, gulping in as much air as I can eyes wide from the shock of it. They both rush over to me.  
"You ok Jess?!" Sam asks concernedly as he bends down and looks at my neck, checking for bruising. He touches a spot that already started to purple and I wince.  
"I'm fine, just scared the shit out of me," I gasp. "I swear one day I'll go on a hunt and not get attacked or hurt in some way!" I wasn't mad at myself this time, just found it funny. I'm blaming the weed.  
"It's good it only choked you. Usually they like to chuck you into headstones", Dean laughs.  
"True," I giggle as Sam helps me up slowly.  
"Let's get out of here before someone sees the flames," Dean suggests, gathering up our stuff.  
"Good idea", I laugh.

We get back to the motel and Sam and I shower first. I get into some comfy lounge pants and a hoodie and plop down on the bed next to Sam on his laptop.  
"Whatcha doin'?" I ask him.  
"Researching for things that could help us with Metatron and maybe Naomi. Still curious about what brought you here too", he replied looking over at me.  
"Fun", I say sarcastically.  
"Someone's gotta do it," Sam shrugs.  
"I'd help, but I don't have a laptop. Maybe I'll steal Dean's next time" I giggle.  
"Yeah, do that. I doubt he'd mind. Plus, two heads are better than one", he smiles down at me.  
"True", I say snuggling closer to Sam.

Dean gets out of the shower and gets dressed. I will always stare whenever either of them are naked or just half. I don't even bother hiding it anymore.  
"I'm gonna go to a bar and get few drinks, maybe hustle some pool. You guys want to join?" Dean asks putting on his boots.  
"Naw, I just want to chillax. Next time for sure though!" I say smiling.  
"What about you Sammy?" Dean asks looking over at him.  
"I think I'll stay with Jess. Got some research to do anyway," Sam says pointing at his laptop.  
"Suit yourselves." Dean says shrugging. "Be back later."  
"See ya Dean! Don't get too wasted!" I joke.  
Dean just laughs and closes the door behind him.

Now I have Sam alone for a few hours.  
"You don't really plan on researching all night do you?" I ask Sam, suggestively.  
"Not at all" he smirks, closing his laptop and setting it on the bedside table.  
"Good" I smile up at him as he climbs on top of me.

I feel so small under his large frame, even more so than with Dean. He leans in to kiss me and I run my fingers through his soft locks. I swipe my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens up letting me deepen the kiss. Our tongues glide along each other’s, tasting. I moan at the feeling of his kiss, so different than Dean's but just as passionate and panty wetting.  
He breaks the kiss to lean up and take off his shirt. My eyes roam his broad, muscular chest and I bring my hands up to touch and feel him. He moans at the feel of my soft hands roaming his torso. He leans back down and reaches for my hoodie. I lift up and help him take it off me. The skin on skin contact makes us both moan and my nipples harden. I wrap my arms around him to bring him closer and I feel his hardening length against my hip. He dips his head to kiss and lick at my bruised neck making me moan.  
"I want to taste you," Sam says in my ear, nipping at the lobe. He leans up and takes my pants and panties off in one go. I blush being under his gaze. They both make me so shy when they stare down at me.  
"You're beautiful Jess. Don't be shy," Sam assures me, smiling as he leans down.  
He spreads my legs farther and caresses one thigh as he kisses and licks down the other. I get even wetter just knowing what he’s about to do. When Sam reaches my core he grabs my hips tight and licks a stripe from my entrance to my clit making me moan out loud. Turns out he's just as good at it as Dean. Maybe it's a Winchester trait?  
"Oh Sam," I moan, arching myself closer to his face.  
He suckles at my clit before nipping it. Then he moves down and fucks me with his tongue. His tongue is a little longer than Dean's so he gets in farther.  
"Fuck, Sam!" I moan loudly.  
"You taste amazing Jess," he praises, the vibrations of his voice against my clit getting me that much closer to release.  
Sam goes back to licking at my clit and I start to moan louder. He adds two long fingers and I arch my back off the bed and mewl.  
"Oh, fuck Sam. I'm so close. Don't stop!" I cry.

A few more practiced flicks of his tongue and I cum moaning his name. He continues pumping his fingers to work me through my orgasm before leaning back and wiping of his mouth and chin and licking his fingers clean. I moan at the sight of it.  
"Dean's not the only one who's good with his mouth," Sam smirks.  
"You certainly proved that!" I laugh breathily.

Sam chuckles and stands up to take off his pants and underwear. I can't help but stare at his length and feel my mouth water. He notices me staring and smirks, climbing over and leaning down onto me. He kisses me passionately and I move my hips up to brush his length against my dripping folds, making him moan.  
He was about to guide himself into me, but stopped. "Fuck, I forgot a condom", Sam says sighing.  
"Cas took care of that for me so no worries", I giggled. "I'm obviously clean. You are too right?"  
"Yep", nodded Sam.  
"Then we're good," I smiled up at him.  
"Good thinking Jess", Sam chuckles before kissing me softly.  
He enters me and slowly fills me up, still kissing me. We both moan into each other's mouths when he is fully seated in me, the stretch feeling all kinds of delicious. I don't need much time to adjust.  
"You can move now Sam. I've seen how you fuck and you've been holding back. I want it hard and rough," I murmur in his ear.  
"Shit Jess," he groans, cock twitching inside me.  
He starts a pace that isn't slow, but not fast enough yet. I let him work up to it. I bring him down to kiss me, tugging his hair. He grunts and grips me tight to him as the kiss gets heated. I bite his bottom lip and he opens for me. I taste myself on him still, but I could care less at the moment. Our tongues battle as he starts a rougher pace, making me moan into the kiss.  
"Fuck yes Sam! Harder!" I moan, breaking the kiss as he instantly obliges. He reaches his arms behind my back and pounds into me, gripping me even tighter to him. I wrap my legs around him and the angle is even better.  
"Oh shit Sam! Yes!" I moan loudly.  
"God, I love how vocal you are Jess, it’s so fucking hot. I love that I'm the one making you so loud", Sam groans in my ear before licking the shell, making me whimper.

He keeps up the brutal pace and it feels so fucking good. I've always wanted him like this. I arch my back and moan at how amazing this is.  
Sam decides to switch the position and lifts me up so I'm straddling his thighs, getting even deeper into me and wrapping his arms tight around me.  
"Oh my God! You feel so good. You're so deep!" I moan against his lips.

He brings me in for a rough kiss and a card my fingers through his hair and tug a little, making him groan and twitch inside me. I guess both guys have a hair pulling kink? He does the same to me and I moan, tightening around him.  
"You feel amazing Jess, so fucking tight", he groans, grabbing my hips, slamming me down onto him. I'm glad he has a hold on me because I definitely couldn't keep up with the fast pace he's setting.  
At this angle he brushes my g-spot with every thrust. I can feel I'm getting close.  
"Fuck, Sam I'm gonna cum!" I moan, tugging his hair again.  
He somehow goes even faster and harder and I can't help but cry out.  
"Oh Sam, yes! Fuck SAAAAM!" I moan the loudest I have yet as I cum hard enough that my vision goes for a second, my walls clamping down on him.  
"Fuck Jess!" He groans loud, filling me with his cum a few rough thrusts later.

We stay like that for a minute to catch our breaths, wiping the hair from our faces and kissing each other softly.  
"That's what I've been waiting for", I laugh, trying to even out my breathing, wiping the sweat off my brow. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me that hard for a very long time”. I was going to mention that I was always envious of Ruby, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment if that was still a sore subject for him.  
“Oh really?” Sam smirks as he lays us both back down to the bed, cradling my head.  
“Oh yeah”, I giggle.  
He kisses me softly and pulls out, making us wince before he pulls me in close and kisses me again while combing his hand through my hair.  
"I'm glad I finally got you all to myself", Sam says smiling down at me.  
"I am too" I smile back, hugging him.  
"I think we may need another shower," Sam chuckled.  
"Probably," I giggled.  
"Want to go in together, you know, to conserve water and all?" Sam asks jokingly.  
"Sure", I giggle and wink up at him. "But I don't think I can handle another round. I've never been fucked that hard in my entire life."  
"Ok", Sam laughs, blushing.

We get up and I feel the soreness setting in. The heat of the shower helped though. I wash Sam's hair and he washes mine before we clean up the rest of each other. We soon get out and dry off before we put back on the clothes we had on after our last shower and lounged on the bed.  
"Wanna smoke some more?" I ask him getting out my case.  
"Sure," he says smiling.  
I'm too lazy to roll a joint now so I just use my dugout. I take a hit and pull him in for a shotgun. We smoke a few "bowls" and get sufficiently high. After, we lay back and talk about things Dean would be bored listening to like Game of Thrones and other nerdy things. I tell him that I promise I wouldn't spoil anything from Game of Thrones, since spoilers are the worst. We talk about our other favorite shows and favorite movies. I found out I have a lot in common with both brothers. I was happy I got some more alone time with Sam to get to know him even better. He is amazing in his own way and I fall deeper in love with him as the night progresses.  
I wanted to tell him some of the same things I told Dean, knowing that he needed to hear it too. I was feeling too shy, but the weed helped that real quick.  
“I gotta confess something to you Sam”, I say blushing.  
“Ok,” Sam smiles, seeing how shy I’m getting.  
"If any of this sounds weird or creepy, I'm really sorry. I don't mean it to be", I begin, taking a breath. "As you probably know by now I have strong feelings for you guys and I would probably call it love, even if it’s too soon.” I look right into Sam’s beautiful eyes, grabbing his hand, needing him to hear me. “I have loved you ever since Dean showed up at Stanford and tackled you to the ground in your dorm room in the middle of the night.” That made Sam chuckle and smirk, but looked a little sad at the memory. That made me feel horrible, but I had to say it. I squeezed his hand and he looked back up at me. “Sam, you are an amazing, strong, beautiful man and a fuckin’ genius. I really couldn't help but fall for you. All the shit I’ve seen you go through seriously killed me inside knowing I couldn't do anything about it…But now that you are completely real and right here in front of me, I want to do everything in my power to show you how loved you are and how much you mean to me and the world. You are my fuckin’ hero Sam and you have been ever since the first time I saw you. You think so little of yourself because of the things you’ve done, but you are so much more than what you think you are. You don't have to say anything back, but just know I love you so fuckin’ much Sam Winchester and I hope someday you can realize how amazing you truly are".  
He didn’t say anything for a little while, just looked at me teary eyed and brought me into a tight hug before kissing me softly.  
"That means so much to me Jess. Thank you", he smiled at me.  
"I meant every word of it Sam," I smiled back.  
Sam kissed me again and I wiped the tears off his cheeks that did fall.

After a little bit, we started to feel tired so we decide to go to bed, snuggled up close to each other.  
Dean stumbles in as quietly as he can in his semi-drunk state a little while later. Sam and I laugh at him as he just grunts at us in response and plops down on the bed, not bothering to even take his boots off.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to Sam pulling me closer and kissing my neck. I turned over in his arms and kissed him softly. 

"Morning", I smiled up at him.   
"Morning", he said, kissing me again. 

Dean was still passed out on the bed when I looked up over Sam. 

"Look at Dean," I giggled.   
Sam looked over and laughed quietly and shook his head.   
Dean was right where he was when he came in last night. 

"Should we wake him?" I asked still giggling.  
"Yeah, we gotta get back on the road", sighed Sam, "I don't want to move though. You're comfy".  
"I don't either, believe me", said hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips before getting up to go over to Dean's bed. 

I crawled over the bed and laid next to him just watching him sleep for a minute. He was so fuckin’ adorable when he slept. I couldn't help but kiss him. I was so glad that I finally could. 

"Mornin' Jess", he smiled, liking that I woke him up that way.   
"How are you feeling?" I ask. "Did you party too hard last night?"  
"Not too hard", he chuckled. "Made some extra cash for us though."  
"Nice," I smiled. I wanted to ask him if he got lucky, but then I didn't want to know. It wasn't like we were exclusive. He could do whatever he pleased; he was a grown ass man.  
Dean being Dean could practically read my thoughts though.

"Just so you know, I didn't go find some random chick last night", he said turning from his stomach to his side to face me.   
"Oh ok," I replied sheepishly. "You know you can do whatever you want right?"  
"I know, but I know that would hurt you", he said cupping my cheek.   
"I'd deal", I shrugged.  
"Well, besides you and Cas I don't need anyone else", he smiled and leaned into kiss me. 

I could taste the whiskey on him but it wasn't unpleasant. When he pulled away he smiled and rubbed his thumb over my cheek as I smiled back.  
"I guess we should get ready to go back home huh?" asked Dean.   
"Yeah," I said, not wanting to move. 

We eventually got up and Sam went to get us breakfast while Dean showered. By the time Sam got back we were all ready to go and hungry. 

"I really hope Cas is ok", I sighed, finishing my breakfast. I hoped Naomi didn't know what was going on, but I also figured she did.   
"He's fine Jess. You told him soon enough. He's aware of it and it will make it harder for her to get ahold of him", Sam reassured me, putting his large hand over mine and squeezing it a little.  
"Yeah, you're probably right", I relented. 

After we finished up eating we checked out and got into the Impala to head home. I smoked a little with the guys and listened to my music. 

I was just about to drift off to sleep when Castiel appeared next to me making me jump and yelp, which startled the guys.

"Whoa! Cas! Hi", I said clutching my chest.   
"Dammit Cas! Why do you always do that?!" Dean grumbled.   
"I'm sorry, I do not know how else to appear", Castiel said squinting.   
"It's ok Cas. I think no matter what you do we will get startled", I laughed and patted him on his leg. "I'm so happy to see you Cas. I was worried about you".  
"I am fine Jessica. Some of my siblings who are still in favor of me helped me take care of Naomi", Castiel stated.  
"What?! Really?!" I asked, shocked. "What did you do?"  
"She was causing problems for not just me, but for many others apparently. We gave her an ultimatum. Stop now or be jailed forever. We told her that if she started again we would have no choice but to kill her", he replied.  
"Wow, I'm glad that worked so easily", I said surprised.  
"It was not as easy as it sounds and we went too far, but at least she is one less threat to us now," Castiel sighed.   
"I'm counting that as a win for us," Dean smiled, "Now to take care of that Metatron asshole".  
"My siblings had to have some convincing, but some agreed to help with whatever we need to prevent Metatron from casting the spell. I told them that the threat was real and we would indeed be cast out of Heaven if we proceeded down this path," Castiel continued.   
"That's awesome Cas! With their help we will for sure be able to get him to think twice about it", I smile up at him, "If push comes to shove, I'd gladly gank him."   
Castiel looked down at me shocked. "You hate him don't you?"  
"Very much so", I frown. "He fucks with my boys!"  
"Well we will do everything we can to prevent him from 'fucking' with us", Castiel assured.   
I laughed at how he said that with the straightest face and put my head on his shoulder, hugging his arm.   
"You're too funny Cas", I giggle.  
He frowned and wondered what was so funny but didn't say anything. 

Castiel decided to stay with us for the rest of the ride home saying that he had time.   
We talked more about our plan and decided to put it into action tomorrow when we were well rested. 

After another hour or so we got back to the bunker and ate leftover spaghetti since we were all feeling too lazy to cook. We went over the plan again as we ate to iron out any details.   
When we were done we smoked some more, laughing and joking, not thinking about how worried we were about tomorrow. 

It was starting to get late and Sam and Dean went to bed, telling me I should too, but I wanted to stay up for a little while longer with Castiel since I haven't been able to hangout with him for long with just us.   
I told him just how much I cared about him, telling him similar things that I said to Sam and Dean. I was glad that I got to tell all three of them just how much they mean to me. I never thought I would ever get the chance. I silently thanked whoever granted my wish. The more I thought about it, I figured it had to have been God...or Chuck in this universe. Maybe someday I'd find out for sure.  
Castiel smiled and thanked me for my kind words.  
"I meant it all Cas. With my whole heart", I looked up at him smiling and grabbing his hand, lacing our fingers together. He squeezed my hand and leaned in. I closed the gap and kissed him softly. Castiel wasn't having any of that and put his hand behind my head, kissing me harder. 

The kiss became more passionate, a fire lighting inside me.   
"I want you Cas", I said against his lips.   
He leaned back and his face screamed scared and unsure.   
"I-I have never done...I’ve never", he stammered, face flushing red.   
"That's ok Cas, we don't have to", I cut him off cupping his cheek, looking him in the eyes.   
"I want to...I just don't know what to do," he replied, looking away.   
"I can take care of you Cas. We'll go slow, k?" I said running my thumb along his stubbled cheek.   
"Ok," he nodded. 

Before I knew it we were not sitting on the floor of the living room, but on my bed.   
"Whoa!" I gasped. "What a rush!"  
"Sorry, I figured it would be easier", Castiel said blushing.  
"It's all good Cas", I giggled and kissed him softly. 

I didn't want to push him so I let him take over the kiss before I reached over to take his trench coat and suit jacket off as we took off our shoes and his socks. He shrugged them off and tossed them aside, asking me about my socks. I told him about how my feet get cold easily and he just chuckled and kissed me.   
I then took off my hoodie leaving me in my T-shirt. We went back to kissing and I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened up slowly and I let my tongue touch his tentatively, still not wanting to scare him off. Castiel must have liked that because he grasped my head and deepened the kiss, groaning, the sound going straight to my core, making me wet. His already gravel-laced voice was even sexier when he moaned. I couldn’t wait to hear more of his sounds.

I went to unbutton his shirt and he let me. I took it off as fast as I could while still kissing him. When it was done he took it off and tossed it onto the growing pile. He reached for mine and I raised my arms to help him. Tossing my shirt aside he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap causing me to straddle him. He reached behind me to get my bra off but couldn't quite get it so I giggled and reached back to get it for him.   
With that off, I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. The skin on skin contact made me moan into his mouth, gripping his hair. He also moaned at the feeling and kissed me harder. I felt the bulge in his pants harden against my core and I started rubbing against him. That made him moan louder.

"I want more Jessica", said, breaking the kiss. I smirked at him and pushed lightly on his chest for him to lie down. He laid back, resting his head on my pillow. I leaned back and climbed over him. I started kissing and sucking at his neck, making him groan softly. I was so glad to be the one to take his virginity, knowing that that bitch reaper, April, would have if I wasn't here.   
I started moving down to his chest, kissing and licking along the way, touching wherever my mouth wasn't. I got to his nipple and toyed with it. He must've liked that because he stifled an even louder moan.  
"Don't keep those noises in Cas. They are such a fuckin’ turn on", I said looking up at him. He just nodded and groaned.   
I smirked against him and paid the same amount of attention to his other nipple, making him arch in to me and grab my head, groaning loud.

I could tell he was growing impatient and wanted more so I went down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He lifted his hips up for me to pull his pants and boxers off in one go.   
When they were off I looked down at him with lust and awe in my eyes, licking my lips. He looked so fucking delicious; panting, lips kiss swollen, hair mussed from my hands, and chest flushed pink. He was almost as big as Dean and I licked my lips wanting to taste him. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous", I moan, smirking down at him, causing him to blush deeply.   
"It's just my vessel, Jessica", Castiel stated.   
"I know, but still, I'm sure if seeing your true form wouldn't burn my eyes out, I'd think the same", I huffed a laugh at my lame joke. “And I’m not usually sexually attracted to women, but even your female vessel was hot”, I laugh again. 

Castiel gives me a confused look and then it turns to one of realization. The guys still haven’t really got passed the fact that I would know certain things that no one else would yet. He smiled and blushed more in reaction to my confession.

I decided it was time to really get started. So I leaned back down, running my hands up his strong thighs and grasping his hips. I licked a stripe up along the prominent vein of his dick and he moaned, unable to buck his hips under my firm hold. I was sure if he wanted to he could, with how fuckin’ strong he is, but he just took what I had to give.   
His tempting hips were practically begging for my mouth so I licked and sucked at them. I sucked extra hard on one to mark him. He groaned and bucked a little in response. 

"More Jessica. Please", he begged, not really sure what he wanted, just that it wasn't enough.

I smirked up at him and took this hard, heavy length into my hand pumping slowly to ease him into the feeling. He looked down to watch me and moaned. 

After a few rougher pumps I went down to bring the tip into my mouth, sucking lightly. I wasn't too confident in my blow job abilities especially with how small my mouth is, but I figured anything would probably feel good to Castiel.

He threw his head back onto my pillow and moaned the loudest he has yet and I smirked inwardly as I put as much of him in my mouth that I could without gagging, using my hand for the rest. I loved that I could do this for him. Normally I didn't like to go down on guys because it hurt my jaw too bad, but that must have been another thing he healed in me. No more cracking and popping jaw! 

I kept at it, twisting my hand as I went up, running my tongue along the tip, licking up the precum. I could tell he was getting close with how often he groaned and bucked a little into my mouth. 

"Something is happening Jessica", Castiel warned, concernedly.   
I pulled my mouth off him, but still kept my hand moving. "Don't fight it Cas, let it happen", I said before continuing my ministrations.

A few more pumps and licks and he came down my throat with a shout, the lights in my room flickering. I worked him through his orgasm, swallowing everything he had to give me and pulled off when he winced at the oversensitivity. 

"Wow...No wonder humans love intercourse so much", he panted, running a hand through his hair.   
"That's not even the best part", I winked at him getting completely naked, crawling over him to kiss him. He kissed me earnestly and gripped my hips before moving to grope my ass. I moaned into his mouth at the feel of his strong hands on me. 

I was hoping, with him being a supernatural being, he would up for Round 2 soon. I was right; he was totally getting hard again under me. I ground my glistening folds against him and moaned when his tip rubbed against my clit. He licked my bottom lip and deepened the kiss and moaned as he tasted himself on my tongue. Our tongues danced and his hands roamed my body as I combed my hands through his hair and tugged. I could tell he liked that and I knew I didn't hurt him. I was glad to find out all my boys liked getting their hair pulled.   
My boys...I would love if they truly were mine, but I didn't want to hold onto that hope if they didn't want me back. Sure we have sex, but would they ever love me like I love them? I hoped someday they could. 

Getting back to the moment, Castiel heard my thoughts and broke the kiss.  
"We will love you Jessica. It may take some of us some time, but it will happen. I can hear what Sam and Dean think and they grow fonder of you with each passing day. I see how much you love and care for us and it would be stupid of us to pass that up or ignore it. You have a beautiful soul and are an amazing human being Jessica. We are lucky to have you here", Castiel confessed, smiling up at me. 

I got teary eyed at his confession.   
"Thanks Cas. I really needed to hear that," I said wiping my eyes and smiling back.   
"You're very welcome Jessica", he smiled back before bringing me back down for a passionate kiss, running his fingers through my hair. 

We quickly got back to where we were and I continued grinding on him, feeling him harden. When I felt like he was ready I broke the kiss.   
"Ready for the best part?" I asked smirking down at him.   
He just nodded in response.  
I lifted up and brought him to my entrance. I watched his face as I sank down on him. His face showed absolute pleasure and he gasped, gripping my hips tight.   
When he was fully sheathed inside me I moaned, letting us both adjust. I didn't need to wait long.   
I lifted up and went back down slowly and he cried out.  
"Mmm, you feel so good Cas", I whimpered, sinking back down on him. 

Using his chest as leverage, I picked up the pace and he writhed underneath me. I was elated that I could make him feel this for the first time and that he wanted me to be the person to give it to him. I felt so honored.

"Fuck!" he moaned out, loud, gripping my hips even harder. It almost hurt and he must have heard it in my mind, so he let go a little.   
Hearing him swear made me even wetter and more turned on. I loved that I made him feel that good.   
"Cas", I mewled, running my hands up my chest and into my hair, loving the feeling of him deep inside me.   
"You are so beautiful Jessica," he praised, looking up at me with lust and adoration in his eyes, running his hands all over me. He groped my breasts, thighs, hips, and ass, making me moan at the feeling of his strong, but gentle hands. 

All of a sudden I was on my back and he was above me, looking all kinds of sexy and intimidating. 

"Whoa! Cas! What's up?" I gasped, giggling up at him.  
"I wanted to try", he growled, smirking. 

My giggle turned to a whimper at the intensity of his look. He leered at me like I was his prey. I would've been scared if it was any other being of great power on top of me, but I knew Castiel would never intentionally hurt me.  
"Have at it then," I winked up at him, bucking my hips a little.  
He smirked again and leaned in to kiss me deeply, starting a fast pace. 

"Oh fuck Cas! Yes!" I keened and arched my back.   
"You feel amazing Jessica," murmured into my ear, nipping the lobe. He started kissing and sucking at my neck and tangled his fingers in my hair. 

I wrapped my legs around him and the new angle made me cry out in pleasure. He hit the sweet spot inside me with every thrust. I brought him back to my lips and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth. 

I could feel myself reaching my peak, my walls tightening around him.   
"Fuck! Jessica," Castiel groaned, his pace getting faster.   
"Ahh! Yes Cas! Don't stop! I'm so close," I mewled, arching my back at the intense pleasure. 

He reached down and rubbed at my clit. I bucked my hips in surprise. How did he know about that? Must've been from watching humans for eons I guessed. His touch felt different this time. It made me gasp at the warm, tingling feeling. 

"Holy shit! Is that your Grace Cas?" I panted.   
"Yes", he replied with a smug look on his face, not slowing for a second.  
How could he possibly be any sexier?  
The added feeling of his Grace had me cumming within seconds and moaning his name into the ceiling, my walls clamping down hard on him.  
"Oh fuck! Jessica!" Castiel groaned, cumming seconds later, making the lights flicker again. The feeling of his orgasm prolonged mine and made me moan, trying to catch my breath. 

He pulled out with a wince and flopped down next to me. We laid there panting for a bit before I spoke. 

"Holy shit Cas. Are you sure you're a virgin?" I laugh breathily.  
"I was," he huffed, "Did I do ok?"  
"Fuck yeah you did. Guess all those years of watching humans paid off! If you fuck like that, Dean's gonna love you even more!" I laugh again looking over at him smiling.  
"You were great too Jessica", he said, pulling me close.   
"Thanks", I replied shyly. "I'm nowhere near as experienced as Dean, but I know a few things".  
"Dean's sexual appetite is insatiable. Don't feel bad," he shook his head and chuckled, kissing me on the forehead.  
"Ok," I giggled. He was totally right.   
"You should get some rest now Jessica. Tomorrow is going to be a trying day", Castiel said looking down at me.   
"I gotta get a shower first", I said about to pull away. 

Before I could move off the bed, he snapped his fingers and we both were cleaned up and clothed, me in my pj's.   
"Whoa! That is so convenient! Thanks", I laughed hugging him close. I knew he could do that, but I was never going to ask him. He's not here to be my servant or something.  
"You are welcome Jessica", said kissing the top of my head.

"Will you stay with me? Or do you have to go?" I asked shyly.   
"I can stay", Castiel said, smiling down at me.   
"Good," I smiled back, kissing him. He kissed me back cupping my cheek. 

He broke the kiss soon after, "Sleep now Jessica", he said softly.  
"Ok", I sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

I fell asleep soon after, loving the feeling of his warmth and his hands drawing patterns on my arm.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Castiel was still there and woke me with a kiss. 

"Good morning Cas", I smiled up at him.   
"Good morning Jessica", he smiled back, hugging me.   
"Sorry if you were bored all night" I said shyly.   
"I do not get bored Jessica. Time does not affect me like it does humans", Castiel stated.   
"Oh, well that's good then", I giggled. 

I eventually pulled away and yawned and stretched, getting up. Then I remembered what we were going to do today. 

"I'm worried about today Cas. This is something I don't know the outcome of", I sighed.   
"Don't be Jessica. Metatron is just a scribe and nowhere near as powerful as me and my siblings, especially with us all together," Castiel assured, hugging me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.   
"I'm really going to have to resist punching him", I laughed.   
"You never did tell us why you hate him so much", Castiel chuckled. 

We broke the hug and I looked down at our feet.   
"Well, besides tricking you and turning you human, Dean would have had to get the Mark of Cain to kill Abaddon, a Knight of Hell, and Metatron kills him, turning him into a demon."  
"It is of great fortune that you came here when you did," he said relieved.   
"Definitely", I replied. "They have her in pieces and I told them to never put her back together".  
"I will ask them where she is and make sure to put her in the deepest oceans", Castiel says determinedly.  
"Good! That way she will definitely stay kinda dead", I smile up at him.  
"I will go see if Sam and Dean are awake. See you soon," Castiel said, kissing the top of my head. "Last night was very enjoyable by the way", he winked before disappearing in a little gust of wind.   
I blushed and thought of those wings again. Next time.  
I got ready quickly and packed a bag just in case. I wasn’t sure where Metatron would be. 

When I was ready, I went to where I figured they would be sitting and waiting in the library. 

"Good morning guys," I say smiling and dropping my bag down on the map table before walking up the stairs to the library. I hugged Sam and Dean from behind and kissed the tops of their heads. 

"Morning", they said in unison.  
"Does Cas not get a hug and kiss too?" Dean asked jokingly.   
"Oh he got his last night", I winked at him then shot a sly look to Castiel.  
"No fucking way! You popped the Angel's cherry?!" Dean asked laughing.   
"Yep I did and I'm glad it was me because the bitch who would have was a fucking reaper who stabs him in the chest the next morning. He would have been human too," I sneered going from smug to pissed.   
"Oh damn! Good thing then!" Dean said shocked.   
"I am very glad it was you then," Castiel said, also very shocked but relieved.  
We shared a little smile. 

"Wait 'til you have him Dean. You'd never guess he was a virgin", I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

That made Castiel and Dean both blush profusely and Sam and I laugh out loud.   
"I fully support you two being together. Don't be embarrassed Dean. No judgement here”, I reassure Dean.   
"Same here man", Sam added. 

We ate a quick breakfast and then Castiel went up to Heaven to get the siblings that would help us. They located Metatron after some time and he was actually still in the casino hotel room in Colorado. I didn't think he would be there still, but I guess it made sense since Sam and Dean never took Kevin there.   
Castiel reappeared a few minutes later with a few of his siblings. I only recognized Hannah though.   
"Everyone, this is Jessica, the one who knows the future", Castiel said, introducing me to them.   
"Hello," I said shyly.   
"Jessica, this is Hannah, Ariel, Ezekiel, and Sariel", he said, pointing to each one as he spoke.  
Hannah and Ariel smiled at me, Ezekiel just nodded, and Sariel looked at me with disgust. I guess he was one of the ones that didn't care for humans much.  
"I know Hannah already," I said smiling at her.  
She looked at me curiously then with realization and a little smile.   
"Thanks for agreeing to help us everyone and believing me. I really want to prevent you all from being barred from Heaven by that douchebag. He will say that he wants to seal you guys in to work out your issues, but I promise you, if we don't stop him, it will do the opposite and he will try to become God himself," I stress to them. "I personally would love to see him fry, but I will let you guys decide what to do with him since he is one of your own."  
I can tell that most of them agree with me while the rest seem indifferent. We go over the plan one more time now that we are all together.

"It's settled then, let's go", I say determinedly.  
Dean gets his keys and makes like he's going to the Impala.  
"Dean, I know you hate travelling via Angel Air but we gotta let them take us. It's too far a drive and we are running out of time," I said putting my hand on his arm, stopping him.  
"I guess you're right", he grumbled.  
Castiel took Sam and Dean by the shoulders and Hannah grabbed my hand.

Within seconds we landed in front of his hotel room door, boxes of books waiting outside.  
"Ugh, I fucking hate that", Dean whispered, annoyed.  
"I like it," I giggled quietly. “Such a head rush”.  
Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes at me, making me giggle again.  
"Ready everyone?" I whisper.  
Everyone nodded and I knocked on Metatron's door.

He opened the door and looked annoyed but then his eyes widened in shock.   
"What is the meaning of this?!" he asked, voice trembling. “How did I not sense you coming?"  
"We masked our Grace", Castiel said like it was the most obvious thing ever and rolling his eyes before pushing his way in. I had to hold back a laugh.  
We all file into his cramped room and he backs away from us into the farthest corner he could find.

"We are here because we know what you are planning Metatron and we have come to stop you," I growled already pissed off just by looking at him.  
"What?! I'm not planning anything!" Metatron said, faking shock.  
"Cut the innocent act asshole, I'm from the future and I've seen the shit you’ll do," I said walking closer to him, fist raised.  
Dean stops me, covering me with himself protectively. I know it probably was a dumb thing to do since he is an Angel after all. He could still kill me in an instant.  
"We have come to deal with you in Heaven. We have not decided exactly what to do with you yet, but if you come with us now we will consider going easy on you," Castiel growled, his deep voice getting even deeper, walking past Dean and I to tower over Metatron.  
Fuck, that's hot...Really Jess? Right now you decide to think with your vagina? You must be more like Dean than you thought... I shake myself out of those thoughts and focus.

"So what'll it be d-bag?" I growl, Dean still holding me back.

Metatron looks evilly at me, knowing he's been caught. He snaps his fingers and I gasp, falling straight to the floor with a scream. The minute I hit the ground I knew our plan had gone right out the window.  
"What the fuck?! Jess?!" Dean shouted, turning around and seeing me on the floor behind him. He immediately kneels down and holds me as I writhed in pain.  
"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Sam yelled, charging towards Metatron.  
Castiel grabbed Metatron and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. "What did you do to her?!" he growled menacingly.  
"Just a little spell of mine. It's a slow, very painful death", Metatron sneered.  
"Reverse it now and we might spare your life," Castiel threatened as the other Angels brought their blades out.  
"It's not that simple. The reversal spell incantation can only be said by me and I'm not talking anymore”, he said with an evil grin, making the motion like he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

I heard what Metatron said and my eyes widened in fear. I couldn't die like this; I had so much I still wanted to do with them. I wasn't ready to leave them.  
Everything in my body hurt from my head to my toes. It was the worst pain that I have ever felt in my entire life, nothing could compare. I tried not to scream again and go to a happy place to ignore it, but nothing worked.  
"Dean," I whimpered not able to keep from crying.   
He looked back down at me and looked so scared, "It'll be ok Jess. You're going to be ok", his voice wavering.  
The pain seemed to get worse and worse. It would feel like I was being flayed alive then to my skin being seared off my bones. The pain became so intense that I passed out from it.  
"Jess?!" Dean yelled, feeling me go limp.   
Sam came over to us after seeing me and knelt down next to Dean, checking my pulse. "She's just passed out", he sighed, relieved.  
Dean gave me over to Sam and stood up. "Listen here you fucker! You fix her right now! Are you so weak that you have to attack an innocent woman?!" he yelled, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Or are you just that much of a sore loser?" He knew he shouldn't provoke Metatron, but he was too angry at me being in that much pain to think straight.  
"She told us your plan to become God. No one can be God but our Father, believe me I know. If I cannot handle that much power than you certainly would not be able to. Casting us out of Heaven will just cause even more chaos. You will be hunted and have nowhere to hide, especially now that all of us know", Castiel growled menacingly, pinning Metatron even harder into the wall, making him wince in pain and the wall start to buckle.

I gasped awake again, eyes wide as the pain coursed through me. I saw Sam above me looking just as scared as Dean had earlier. I fisted his jacket and whimpered. "Sam", was all I could say before another wave of pain went through me, this time feeling like I was being stabbed. I could almost feel the bleeding.  
Sam and Dean were getting desperate, but could do nothing to help me. I screamed out as the feeling changed to my bones being broken in half, body jerking with each phantom snap.

Metatron didn't speak for a bit. He was weighing his options. I hated him even more now and would gladly drive an Angel blade straight through his heart and smile while I did it.  
"What will it be Metatron?!" Castiel demanded impatiently, making the wall crack even farther with Metatron's body.  
Sam held me and tried to comfort me as much as he could, but nothing was going to ease the pain. I cried harder and gripped his jacket tighter, not able to keep it in anymore and be strong. 

Metatron refused to talk and just smirked at me, delighting in my pain. He was furious that his plans were foiled and felt it fitting to take his anger out on me.  
Dean saw the smug look at directed me, "You fucking sadistic bastard! You're enjoying this?!"  
"She ruined my plans so now I'm ruining her", he shrugged.  
"Stop this now Metatron!" Hannah spoke up coming closer. "There is no need for this! We can all just leave and discuss this in Heaven. Reverse the spell Metatron."  
"Why? So you can just kill me or imprison me for the rest of eternity?!" he yelled.  
"She doesn't need to die Metatron. We can work something out", Hannah urged.

Metatron thinks that over for a bit as I continue to whimper and cry in Sam's arms. The pain changed to a million tiny needles piercing my skin. Nothing like a tattoo would feel.   
"Sam," I whisper, quiet enough so no one hears but him, still clutching at his jacket. "If I don't make it, please don't blame yourselves. I wanted to be here, I knew the risks."  
"Shh, Jess. Don't talk like that. You are going to be just fine," Sam said, eyes tearing up.

The pain switches to the feeling of being slashed by knives and I wail. This time I feel like I really am bleeding everywhere. Sam just holds me tight, trying to comfort me in any way he can think of.   
Dean is lost in his frantic thoughts. He knew something like this would happen. He never should have let me stay here and they should have found a way to get me back to my universe. He could never have anything good in his life. Everyone he cares about leaves him eventually.

"Fine", Metatron finally speaks. "Let me go and will make no attempts to be God or cast the spell."  
"How do we know you won’t try again later on?" Castiel sneered.  
"I won't. I'll even leave this planet. Heaven and everyone else are getting to be too much of a headache anyway. I'll find better stories elsewhere."   
"If you ever try and resume your plans we will find you and we will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand", growled Castiel, pushing him even more into the wall.  
"I won't. Scout's honor", Metatron joked holding up his hand, but no one was laughing.  
"You better keep your word Metatron," Hannah warned, glaring at him.  
Metatron just sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes.  
"Good, now fix her!" Dean demanded, pointing back at me.

Metatron sneered, but relented saying a few words in Enochian.  
The pain was instantly gone, but I felt like I was hit by a Mack truck. I sighed and fell asleep in Sam's arms.

"She will live", Metatron sighed.  
"Leave Metatron and never come back!" Castiel demanded, pushing him into the wall before letting him go.  
Metatron instantly had a big bag in his hand and disappeared.

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"No wonder Jess hates him. He is a fucking asshole," Dean growled.  
"You got that right", agreed Sam, standing up with me still in his arms.  
"We should get her home so she can rest", Dean said looking down at me, brushing my hair back to see my face, feeling so relieved.

Sam and Dean thanked the other Angels for coming and they nodded before leaving with the sound of flapping wings.  
"Let's go home", Dean sighed as Castiel walked over to put his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders.

******

They were instantly back in my room in the bunker. Dean pulled the covers down on my bed and took off my shoes while Sam laid me down before pulling the covers over me. He sat there for a minute, moving my hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek.  
"I was so sure we were going to lose her Sammy", Dean said, voice wavering.  
"I was too Dean", Sam said standing back up and comforting him.  
"We can't let something like that happen again", Dean sighed. Sam just nodded and hugged Dean.  
"We should let her rest now", Castiel said quietly.  
"Yeah," Dean sighed as he walked out the room with Sam in tow.

Castiel decided to stay until I woke up, Heaven would have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime later I woke up and felt sore all over. Nowhere near as bad as the pain I felt before, but it still hurt. I had no intention of moving at the moment.

****

The guys were out in the library worrying and stewing. Dean was pissed, not at me, but at Metatron. They all now knew why I hated him so much and completely agreed with me.

"She is awake," Castiel said, breaking the silence, sensing that I was up.

Sam and Dean snapped their heads up at Castiel's voice and immediately stood from their seats. The three of them left the library and walked quickly to my room.

****

I heard a knock at the door and sat up slowly to lean against my pillow and the wall.  
"Come in," I said softly. Even talking hurt, which made me get even angrier at Metatron.

The door opened and I saw them looking relieved and smiling a little.  
"How are you doing Jess?" Sam asked as he sat on the side of the bed, grabbing my hand and squeezing a little. Dean went over to the other side and Castiel sat at the foot of the bed.  
"I'm better, but everything is sore like I got run over. Even hurts to talk," I said quietly. "I'm mostly pissed off though. I want to tear that bastard apart even more now. Plus, I'm mad at myself. I never wanted to be such a fuckin’ damsel in distress. I swear someday I will kick ass and take names".  
I looked away dejectedly, feeling lamer than ever, not seeing their small smiles at my words.

Sam cupped my cheek softly and brought my eyes to his, "Don't beat yourself up over this Jess. That asshole never should have attacked you like that. He was just being a sore loser. We know you can hold your own in any other circumstance. You will be badass hunter yet."  
I giggled then winced at him using my own words. "Yeah, soon", I smiled at him as he released my cheek.

"Cas can you heal her?" Dean asked, hating to see me in pain.  
"I can try", he says moving over, closer to Dean.  
Castiel put his two fingers on my forehead and I waited for the lovely warmth. Nothing happened.  
"I'm sorry Jessica. That spell made it impossible for me, but you will heal soon", Castiel said sadly.  
"It's totally fine Cas. I can handle the soreness. It's nothing compared to the pain of that spell", I reassured him, grabbing his hand and smiling a little.  
"Ok," he replied putting his other hand on top of mine.

"What did the spell do to you?" asked Sam curiously.  
I went on to explain what happened and the different types of pain I felt. Dean was practically seething by the time I was done telling them.  
"Wow...I'm so sorry Jess", Sam said apologetically.  
"It totally sucked ass, but at least he reversed it and left for good", I shrugged.  
"If that little fucker ever shows his ugly face on Earth again, I'm going to gut him", Dean growled. "That never should have happened Jess".  
"It's ok Dean, really. I didn't die. Everything is fine", I said, trying to placate him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "Please don't blame yourself. None of it was your fault". I looked him straight in the eye so he would know I didn't blame him and I was serious.  
He didn't respond for a few seconds, thoughts swirling in his head and searching my eyes for something that wasn't there. He finally blinked and looked down.  
"Ok Jess, I believe you. We'll just be more careful next time", Dean sighed.  
I nodded, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as the thought came to me.  
"About 4 hours," Sam replied.  
"Damn! That's one hell of a nap," I joked, making them chuckle. "I'm fuckin’ starving now" I said going to get up.  
I winced and they moved to make me stay in bed.  
"I'm fine guys, really. I want to get up and walk. Maybe stretching my muscles will help", I insist.  
They hesitate but let me. I stand up with Dean's help and start walking. It hurts, but I'm not going to fall. Dean wraps his arm around my waist and I let him even though I'm fine. Any excuse to get his hands on me. I giggle inwardly at myself. Castiel smirks knowingly and I blush. Luckily Dean didn't notice.

We get to the kitchen and Dean makes us dinner. It's just as good as the burgers and I tell him.  
"Thanks Jess", he says, blushing a little.

I sat there thinking of all the shit I have helped them avoid and I was so happy. Abaddon was in pieces, Metatron was gone, Castiel was still an Angel and none of the Angels fell. They avoided so much heartache and stress because of me being here. For now, we could just go on regular hunts and they could maybe enjoy life for once, instead of dealing with constant crap.  
Sam noticed a change in my demeanor. "What's got you so happy Jess?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his beer.  
"I was just thinking of all the shit that has been avoided because I got here in time. I'm just so happy I could help and keep you guys from having to deal with it all," I said smiling wide.  
"We are too Jess. After all the shit you said was going to happen, I'm so damn glad we avoided all of it. Takes a huge weight off my shoulders", Dean added, finishing off his beer.  
"Definitely," agreed Sam, finishing his dinner.  
"That's one thing I was hoping for if my wish ever got granted. I wanted to make sure you guys didn't have to go through as much shit. You've dealt with more than enough", I confessed.  
"Well we are damn lucky to have such a cool chick with us to help," winked Dean.  
"I try," I giggled and shrugged. "Well, for now there is no impending doom to us or the world. You guys can relax for a bit and go on regular hunts."  
"Good," nodded Dean taking our empty plates to the sink.  
"Let me clean up Dean," I insist.  
"I got it Jess. You should rest. Aren't you still sore?" Dean replied.  
"Eh, I'm fine. I'll just get baked later and it should help," I laugh and shrug.  
"Ok, if you want", Dean chuckled going to leave the kitchen with Sam and Castiel in tow.

I went to do the dishes but a thought popped in my head that made me giggle.

  
_Hey Cas. You should try and seduce Dean. He could use a stress reliever after that crap today_. I said to Castiel in my head, knowing he would hear me.

  
He stopped following them and we both turned around and I winked at him. He instantly blushed and I just wanted to kiss him, he was just too fuckin’ cute. He looked so unsure and scared.

  
_Don't be nervous Cas. He cares about you just as much as you do him. He wants you. He just won't admit it out loud. Unless you aren't ready. I don't mean to push you._

  
_It is fine Jessica. I understand. I am ready. I am just unsure of what to do._

  
_He will be just as understanding as I was, I'm sure. He will make sure you enjoy yourself._

  
_Ok, I will try._

  
_Good luck! Now go 'em tiger!_  
I wink at him again and he smiles, more confident now. He walks out of the kitchen and I finish the dishes.

When I'm done with the dishes, I don't see anyone in the library so I go to Dean's room. I was about to knock but I heard a quiet moan that sounded like Dean.  
No fucking way! Finally! I giggle quietly and walk quietly to Sam's room.

His door was half open, but I knocked and peeked my head in.  
"Hey Jess. What's up?" he asked looking up from the book he was reading.  
"I was just seeing where everyone was since no one was in the library" I shrugged. "You'll never guess what's happening right now". I couldn't help but have a stupid smile on my face.  
"What?" Sam asked, chuckling at my wide smile.  
"Earlier I suggested Cas try and seduce Dean to ease his stress from today and it's actually happening!" I said sitting down on his bed.  
"No way! Finally!" Sam said laughing. "The sexual tension between them was getting insane".  
"Right?!" I agreed.

We laughed again and decided that we weren't tired yet so we watched Game of Thrones. When the episode was over I thought of how happy I was to rewatch it with Sam.  
"Man I fuckin’ love this show, but the present company makes it even better", I wink at him.  
"It is a good show. I agree," he laughed.  
"I'm still feeling really sore so I'm gonna get super-duper high and hopefully it will help. Want any?" I giggled.  
"Sure," he chuckled.  
"K, be right back," I got up, wincing.

I got my stuff and came back quickly. I sat back on his bed and rolled a joint, leaving my stuff on his bedside table when I was done.  
"Wanna shotgun?" I winked.  
"Sure", Sam smirked.  
I lit the joint and took a hit. We pressed our lips together and shotgunned.  
We did that a few times back and forth then just passed it to each other. As we smoked we talked about our favorite Game of Thrones characters and how much we hated Joffrey.

"So what's next for us Jess?" Sam asked, changing the subject and passing the joint to me.  
I take a hit and think about it for a second, passing the joint back.  
"Hmmm...Well, you guys wouldn't need it now, but if the Angels fell you would have had Charlie rewire the map table to help you track them. In the room with the old ass computer there is a jar with Dorothy and the Wicked Witch in it. Dean knocks it over and releases them. The Witch tries to open a door to Oz and bring her flying monkeys here. Dorothy takes Charlie to Oz because Charlie wants an adventure", I sort of ramble, feeling the effects of the weed starting to hit me.  
"No way. Really?" Sam asks laughing, definitely feeling high now.  
"Yep, but we gotta be careful with that Witch because she kills Charlie with a spell. If Gadreel was possessing you, he would bring her right back. Hopefully Cas will be able to be here so he can do it if need be", I say seriously.  
"Oh wow. Yeah. How do we kill her?" Sam asked, trying to process what I told him with his high brain.  
"The ruby slippers", I say trying not to laugh at him.  
"No way. Seriously? Man our lives are fucking weird", Sam chuckles, passing the joint back to me.  
I finish the joint and tamp it out.  
"Yep, I'm dead serious", I laugh.  
"I will call Charlie tomorrow and we will get her here to take care of the Witch and get her that adventure ", Sam said determinedly.  
He was so cute high, almost like the one time he was drunk at that hotel with the little girl ghost. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, you are just fuckin’ adorable when you're high" I laugh.  
"Well, you’re adorable all the time," Sam replied, moving closer to me, eyes low and looking sexy.  
"Well, thanks", I blushed, looking away.  
He cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair.

We madeout for a while, totally forgetting to start the next episode.

"I want you Jess, but I know you are still hurting", Sam murmured against my lips.  
"Actually, the weed has helped so much. I can barely feel it right now", I giggled, realizing just how good I felt.  
"Good," he said kissing me harder.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who gets horny when they're high", I smirked, breaking the kiss.  
"You're right. I found out how awesome high sex feels and I can't get enough. So, thanks for that," Sam chuckles.  
"No problem", I giggle, kissing him earnestly.  
He slowly pushed me down to the bed and ran his fingers through my hair. I would always love how small he makes me feel when I'm under him. He makes me feel sexy, when my size rarely makes me feel that way.  
I felt him hardening against my hip so I bucked against him, making him moan at the friction.  
"For not having much experience you sure know how to turn a guy on," he moaned, breaking the kiss.  
"Thanks" I giggle. "I just try and guess what would make them moan or pay attention to what does."  
"Well, you are doing a very good job", he said as ground down, this time against my clit, making me moan.  
I bring him down to kiss him hard. He licks my bottom lip and I open for him, deepening the kiss. I moan as our tongues dance. Sam slides his hand under my shirt to fondle my breast, teasing my nipple through my bra. I whimper and arch myself into his hand.  
"You are so fucking sexy Jess", he groans.  
"You are too, Sam. You make me so wet", I moan.  
"Fuck Jess", he groans before kissing me hard and grinding against my clit again.

He reaches for my shirt and I help him get it off. I take my bra off as he takes his shirt off. We toss them somewhere and come back to kiss passionately. I love the feeling of his strong, broad chest against mine.  
He caresses my body all the way down to my core, brushing his fingers between my folds.  
"Fuck, you are so wet", he groans in my ear.  
"Told ya", I half giggle, half moan at his touch.

He leans up to take off my pants and panties before he takes his pants and boxer briefs off. I will never get enough of seeing him naked. I got wetter just by the sight of his muscled chest and abs. I wanted to lick every inch of his torso. He looked at me like I was the hottest thing on the planet and I blushed. I'd never get used to it.  
"Come here you sexy motherfucker," I said holding my arms out to him.  
He chuckled and came back down to me, kissing me fervently. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer.  
Before he could enter me, I flipped us over so I could be on top.  
"Jess," he groaned in surprise, looking up at me with lust and a glimmer of love. I was shocked to see that. No way...Does he really feel the same?  
I tried not to read too much into it and looked down at him smiling. He looked even sexier under me.  
I ground my soaked folds along his now rock hard length, moaning as the tip rubbed my clit.  
"Fuck Jess", he moaned, bucking his hips a little, making me mewl.

I leaned down and did what I wanted to do earlier, lick that delicious looking torso. I kissed his tattoo and licked a trail to his nipple. I suckled at his nipples before I licked and mouthed the lines of his abs, gripping and caressing wherever my mouth wasn’t. He groaned at my ministrations and gripped my hair as his cock leaked precum onto his stomach. I licked it off him and he grunted.  
“Damn that’s hot”, Sam groaned.  
I winked in response and leaned up before bringing him to my entrance and sinking down on him slowly.  
"Oh fuck," I moaned loudly, loving how he stretched me.  
When he filled me to the hilt, we both cried out.  
"Fuck, how are you still so tight Jess?" he moaned.  
"I have no idea", I huffed a laugh.  
I didn't move for a minute, but then started a slow pace, testing if my soreness was going to make this difficult. It hurt, but I was not about to let that stop me.  
I picked up the pace and held onto his chest, my blunt nails digging into him.

"God, you feel so good Sam," I whimper, arching my back and dragging my nails down his chest.  
He hissed and twitched inside me at the pleasurable pain, gripping and rubbing my thighs.

I tried to ride him faster, but the soreness was taking over.  
"Dammit! Fuck this soreness man," I grumble, smacking him lightly on the chest in my anger.  
"It's ok Jess, I gotcha," Sam said, bending his knees and starting the pace back up.  
"Oh fuck yes, Sam!" I mewled.  
He had me bouncing on his cock and it felt amazing. I groped my breasts and ran my hands through my hair, half in response to the pleasure I was feeling and half to make a show for Sam.  
"God, you are so fucking hot Jess," he groaned and leaned up to wrap his strong arms around me, with me now sitting in his lap.  
I smiled at the praise and moaned as he changed the angle, hitting my g-spot.  
"Fuck Sam! Right there!" I whimper as I cling to him, reaching my peak.  
He fucks into me harder and faster as he attacks my mouth with his and tugs my hair. I moan into his mouth and tug at his hair, holding him close to me.  
"Fuck Jess," he groans, breaking the kiss.  
A few more seconds and I cum, kissing him hard, my moans muffled by his mouth. My orgasm triggers his a few thrusts later.  
"Oh fuck! Jess!" he cries out, filling me with his hot cum. I moan at the warm feeling.

We stay that way to catch our breath and I eventually rise up off him, wincing from the pain in my thighs and the oversensitivity. I flop back down next to him, panting.  
"Sorry my stupid, sore legs couldn't keep up", I sigh.  
"No need to apologize Jess. That was fucking hot", he chuckled breathlessly, bringing me close.  
"Ok," I giggled, snuggling into his side.  
"We need a shower after that", Sam laughed.  
"Agreed!"

We got up and tiptoed to the bathroom not sure if Dean and Castiel were still at it or would come out of Dean's room and catch us naked.

Sam turned on the water and checked to see if it was warm enough. When it was we got in and cleaned up. We madeout again and I felt him harden against my belly.  
"Sam, are you telling me you want a Round 2?" I pull away and smirk up at him.  
"Maybe," he chuckled and kissed me again.  
"I want to taste you", I said against his lips.

He groaned and I got on my knees.  
"I'm sorry if this isn't good, my mouth is really small", I look up at him shyly.  
"You'll do fine Jess" he said reassuringly.

I smiled and licked him from base to tip, swirling my tongue around his slit. He already had precum beading there.  
I took the tip into my mouth and sucked lightly, making him groan. Then I took as much of him as I could and he grabbed my hair. I was afraid he was going to push farther into my mouth but he just used my hair as something to hold onto.  
I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed up and down, my hand pumping what wasn't in my mouth.  
"Fuck Jess," he moaned.  
I felt more confident and pumped him a little faster, sucking a little harder, the water easing my movements.  
He starting bucking his hips a little, but not enough to make me choke.  
"I'm close Jess. Don't stop", he groaned.  
I went even faster and within a minute he came, filling my mouth. I swallowed it all down and worked him through his orgasm. When he winced, I stopped and looked up at him.  
"Fuck Jess. You’re good at that," he panted.  
"Thanks," I said, blushing and standing up slowly. Damn soreness.

He brought me in for a kiss, tasting himself on my lips.  
"Damn, you wore me out girl", Sam chuckled.  
"I could say the same to you", I laughed.  
"Let's go to bed", he said turning off the cooling water. "Want to sleep with me?"  
"Sure," I said smiling up at him.

I got to my room and changed into pjs and got my pillow.  
When I got there he was reclining against the wall in just sleep pants. I couldn't help but stare. He noticed and chuckled.  
"Get in here you sexy thing", he smirked as he moved the covers for me to get in.  
I giggled and got in beside him. He pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"You are going to be the death of me Jess", he chuckled.  
"I sure hope not!" I giggled.

He laughed and hugged me, kissing the top of my head.  
"Goodnight Jess, said snuggling into me.  
"Night Sam", I smiled, nuzzling into his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up with Sam's arm around my waist and his steady breathing on my neck. I would never get tired of waking up in their arms. I felt so warm and safe. 

I turned around slowly and kissed him softly. 

"Mmm...Morning Jess", smiled Sam not opening his eyes yet. 

"Morning", I said hugging him close. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, opening his eyes slowly. 

"My legs are sore, but the rest of me feels a lot better", I giggle. 

"Guess we should've taken it a little easier", Sam chuckled. 

"Eh, it's all good," I shrug, smiling up at him. 

"Let's get up and I'll make breakfast", Sam says, kissing the top of my head. 

"Ok," I smile. 

 

We get up and I go back to my room to get dressed. When I'm all done, I pass Dean's door and smile wondering if they're still in there. 

I pass through the map room and see no one in the library. They must have gone at it hard for Dean to still be in bed. I giggle to myself and head to the kitchen. 

 

Sam was making eggs, bacon, sausage, the works. 

"Smells awesome Sam", I say sitting on the kitchen island stool. 

"It's one of the few things I can cook", he chuckled. 

"Need any help?" I offer. 

"Naw, I'm all good. Thanks though", he smiles. 

We talk about random stuff as he cooks. I usually have a hard time starting conversations, since I never seem to know what to talk about, but talking to Sam comes easily to me for some reason. 

 

Dean and Castiel come in just as Sam finishes up. 

"Oh good, breakfast! I'm starving!" Dean said, practically licking his lips. 

"I bet you are after that workout you had last night," I smirk, making Sam snort loudly and Dean and Castiel blush a deep red. 

"Shut up", Dean said embarrassed, but not meanly. 

"What?! We are glad you to finally did it! Sam and I both agreed it was a long time comin’", I laugh. 

"Cas told me you put him up to it. So, I guess a thank you is in order," he blushed. 

"It's no problem at all", I winked. "You guys just needed a little push in the right direction". 

 

We all soon sat down to eat and Sam and I told Dean and Castiel all about Charlie, Dorothy, and the Wicked Witch. 

"We will have to make sure the Witch can't have enough time to attack," Dean said, getting serious. 

"Definitely. Though since Cas is here he could bring us back if she does insta-death us. Right Cas?" I ask, before taking a bite of my eggs. 

"Yes, if Gadreel could do it then I could too", Castiel assured us. 

"Good," I nod before drinking some of my OJ. 

 

After we eat, Sam calls Charlie and tells her what's up, minus the dying part. He tells us she is thrilled that there is an adventure in store for her and she is excited to meet me after he told her I was from an alternate future. I was just as excited to meet her. I loved her too and wished she was in the show more. I know she'd have so many questions about the future and I would gladly tell her if she really wanted to know. 

"She'll be here in about 3 hours," Sam says as he gets off the phone. 

"Awesome! I can't wait to officially meet her!" I say excitedly. "I've always loved her and thought she was great!" 

"She is pretty awesome" nodded Dean, smiling. 

 

Before she got there, they took me to the room where the jar that held Dorothy and the Witch was. I picked it up and carefully took it back into the library until Charlie got there. I told them what the key to the door was and Dean got it and put it in his pocket. All we had to do was wait for her to arrive. 

 

We eventually had lunch, laughing and making jokes as we ate. Talking to them was just too much fun. 

Charlie soon arrived with loud shut of the bunker door and she walked quickly down the stairs. We stood up from the library table to greet her and she walked right up to me and hugged me tight, smiling wide. I knew she was a hugger and not that shy, but I was taken aback a little. I hugged her right back just as tight. 

"Nice to meet you Jess!" she said, breaking the hug. 

"You too Charlie!" I smiled shyly. 

"Sam told me all about you! You sounded awesome! I have so many questions!" she gushed. 

"Heh, thanks. Well, I'd be happy to answer all of them," I replied. 

She hugged Sam, Dean, and Castiel and we got ready to open the jar.   
"Ok, so I'm not sure what the Witch will do at first, but she might try and cast a spell to make some of us attack the others, so if that does happen, you know, try and not kill someone", I warned them all jokingly. "We have to tell Dorothy everything as quick as possible and get those slippers. The heels will gank the bitch...Who wants to open it?" 

"I will," offered Dean, stepping up to the jar on the table. 

We all held our breath and waited for the fight to start. Dean slowly opened the jar and we got ready. 

When it was open the Witch immediately flew out in a green cloud of smoke, shrieking and went searching for the key. Dean had it on him so we knew if she realized where it was we could stop her easier. He insisted on being the bait. 

Dorothy appeared passed out on the floor in a white cloud of smoke. We knelt down to wake her and she woke slowly. She looked at Charlie and I could see the instant attraction and I could tell Charlie was smitten. I smirked at them when we helped her up. 

We explained to her what was going on and that we knew how to kill the Witch. She brought out the ruby slippers from her bag and handed one to Charlie and kept one for her. 

 

The Witch soon caught on where the key might be and appeared back in the library. She cast the attack spell on Sam and Dean right as he tossed the key to Charlie. The Witch went to go hide once she saw they had the ruby slippers. 

"Charlie, keep that key safe! You, Dorothy, and Cas get that Witch! They won't stop attacking until that bitch is dead! I will try and distract them! Go!" I urge them. 

"You can't fight them by yourself Jessica," Castiel said looking at me concernedly. 

"Use your Mojo to find the Witch soon so I don't have to!" I yell back, getting ready to throw punches if need be. "I'll be fine! Just hurry!" 

Castiel hesitated, but knew we didn't have a lot of time. So he, Charlie, and Dorothy ran to find where the Witch was hiding. 

****** 

Dean goes to follow them but I stop him. 

"Hey over here! Come fight me!" I yell. I'm trying my best not to freak out, but the intimidating green eyes and knowing they are about ten times stronger made it difficult. 

I back away and they don't stop coming. I know I can't outrun them with me being so out of shape, so I just brace for hard hits. 

They both come at me and start punching and kicking. I block some, but others land hard. I could already feel the bruises forming. I try and hold them off as much as possible, but with their increase in strength and there being two of them, I know I will be dead soon if they don't kill the Witch in time. 

****** 

The three of them run through the halls as Castiel searches for the Witch. She has masked herself against him so he can't tell where she is. 

They search and search and she isn't appearing. 

"Come on out Witch. I have the key!" Charlie yelled out. 

Dorothy and Castiel went to shush her, but knew they had to get this done quickly. 

 

After a few more turns down the hallway the Witch appeared. 

"Come and get it!" Charlie said waving the key around. 

Castiel used his power to bind her where she stood, but knew it wouldn't last long, "Do it now!" he yelled. 

Both girls went up to her and stabbed her with the heels, one in the heart and one in the eye. 

The Witch wailed and disappeared, leaving just her clothes on the floor. 

****** 

I was against the library wall, Dean choking me hard and Sam punching me in the stomach. I was trying to hold on, but the lack of oxygen was making my vision go black. I was just about to pass out when the spell broke and they stopped. I slumped down the wall, too broken to move, and they looked down at me in horror. 

"Oh my God," they said in unison. 

"Cas! Get in here!" Dean yelled, voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

 

Castiel appeared a second later and looked down at me in shock. He leaned down and took my face in his hands gently. 

Charlie and Dorothy ran in and saw my mangled and bloodied body and gasped in horror. 

"Cas," I smiled at him, wincing from the pain in my jaw.   
His Grace went through me and I sighed, feeling everything that was broken or cut mend to where it should be. I would never get over that warm feeling. 

When he was done, all I could feel was the lingering soreness from Metatron's spell. 

"Damn, you are one hell of a doctor", I joke, smirking up at Castiel. 

 

I go to stand up and Castiel helps me up, even though I don't need it. 

"Thanks for killing that bitch in time guys," I smile at Charlie and Dorothy and they smile and nod back seeing that I'm ok. 

Sam and Dean are quiet and look so guilty. 

"Guys, I'm ok. Cas was here to heal me. If I didn't prevent that other shit from happening, he'd be human right now. You had absolutely no control over that spell. We won! So please don't feel guilty", I say, looking up at them and grabbing their arms. 

"We almost fucking killed you Jess", Dean said quietly. 

"But you didn't. Even if you did, we have Cas", I say squeezing Dean's arm and sending Castiel a warm smile. He sent one right back to me. 

"Thank God for that," sighed Sam. 

They seemed ok, but I knew this was one thing that would probably bother them for a while. 

 

Dorothy thanked us all for helping kill the Witch and we smiled back and nodded in response. 

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have a rebellion to finish. Want to come with me Red?" Dorothy asked looking over at Charlie. 

"Definitely! I've been looking for my own special quest!" Charlie replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

Dorothy and Charlie walked up to the nearest door and Dorothy took the key from Charlie. She put the key into the lock and turned it, opening the portal to Oz. It was even more beautiful than what I saw in the show. I almost wished I was going too. 

"I'll ask all those questions when I get back!" Charlie smiled back at me.   
"I'll be here to answer them!" I smiled. 

Charlie waved to us goodbye and we waved back. Dorothy grabbed Charlie's hand and the door closed. I went up to it and opened it again, but it was just a storage closet. I knew it wouldn't be the portal anymore, but I wanted to check anyway. I smiled and closed the door. 

I went to turn around and Dean was already walking down the hallway. I knew he would take what he'd done under the spell the hardest. 

I looked to Sam and Castiel and sighed, "I'm going to go talk to Dean. Try and get him to realize it’s all ok." 

I walk up to Sam and hug him tight before looking up at him, "It's all ok Sam, really. I only blame that dead Witch". 

"I believe you Jess. I'm just glad Cas was here", he said smiling sadly down at me. 

"Oh come here," I said bringing his lips to mine. "Better?" 

"That definitely helps", Sam chuckled. 

"Good", I smile up at him. 

I then go over to Castiel and hug him tight. "Thanks Cas. I don't know what we would've done without you." 

"You are very welcome Jessica. Your injuries were severe. I am glad I was here in time", Castiel replied. 

I kissed him in thanks and went to go to Dean. 

"Now to convince that crazy dude that we're good", I say, rolling my eyes jokingly. 

Castiel and Sam chuckle as I leave the library to walk to Dean's room. 

 

I get there and the door is shut. I knock softly and hear a faint, "Come in." 

I open the door and see Dean with his head in his hands. I hate that he does this to himself unnecessarily. 

"Hey," I say quietly. 

"Hey", he says looking up at me briefly. 

I go to sit down next to him and he doesn't move. I put my hand on his arm. 

"Dean, look at me", I request. 

He slowly lifts his head and looks at me and I see all this guilt and shame in those beautiful, green eyes. 

"Dean, why are you beating yourself up over this? You were under a spell. You couldn't control it even if you tried. I don't blame you, at all. I'm perfectly fine," I stress, grabbing his hand and squeezing. 

"Everyone I care about gets hurt or killed no matter what I do. I can't stand to see you hurting. When Metatron said the spell was going to kill you, I panicked. I hate feeling desperate and unable to do anything. It hit harder this time because I was the one that caused it. I don't know what I would've done if Cas wasn't here and you died because of me," Dean said looking down again, sounding so broken. 

I was so surprised to hear that from him. I figured he would say little to nothing at all.   
Maybe he feels comfortable enough around me to start to open up? 

"I'm ok Dean and everything is fine. I'm still alive and kickin'," I smiled. "I would never leave you. Someone would literally have to fucking drag me to Heaven or Hell kicking and screaming. That's just how much I love you." 

That made him smile a little and look up at me. 

"You really feel that strongly about me?" he asked. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Dean chuckled and cupped my cheek, bringing me in for a kiss. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Dean asked, breaking the kiss. 

"I could ask you the same question", I giggled. 

He smiled and kissed me again. 

"We good?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks Jess," Dean replied. 

"You are most welcome Dean", I smiled before kissing him again. "Now, let's make some dinner, get super fucking high, and watch some stupid, funny movies!" 

"Ok, sounds good to me!" laughed Dean. 

We got up and I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together as we walked out his room to the library. 

 

Sam and Castiel were sitting in the library when we walked in. 

"Looks like Jess was able to cheer you up", Sam said smiling. 

"Yeah...she definitely has a way of bringing me out from under the dark clouds", Dean replies, smiling down at me and squeezing my hand. 

We tell them our plans and they agree to join. I help Dean make dinner, flirting and joking with him as Sam and Castiel sit in the kitchen watching us and laughing at our antics. 

We eat dinner and Castiel thanks me for all the things I helped Heaven avoid. He says there is still unrest, but nothing compared to what it could have been. He was also glad that he avoided being human and being away from Sam and Dean because of Gadreel. 

"Of course Cas. I'm just glad I made it here in time," I smile at him. 

 

After dinner Dean and I cleaned up the dishes as Castiel and Sam picked some movies. Dean didn't want them to pick, but I insisted he let them. He relented, begrudgingly and I had to laugh at him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You are just too fuckin’ cute for your own good", I giggle as he passes me a plate to dry. 

"Yeah, yeah", he said blushing a little. 

I've definitely gotten more comfortable with telling them all how I feel about them. The shyness I had in the beginning is rarely there now. 

 

We finish up the dishes and get some drinks and snacks and meet Sam and Castiel in the living room. They picked one each and they said I could pick the third if we wanted to watch more. 

I rolled a few joints and we decided to watch Sam's pick first. I lit the joint and passed it to Sam. 

 

By the middle of the movie, we were three joints in and sufficiently baked. We laughed maybe a little too hard at some parts, but we were way past caring, and we had to explain some things to Castiel that he didn't get. I loved teaching him about the different references and things. It was a good feeling to teach an Angel, who knew so much already, something he didn't already know. 

After the movie was over Dean got us more drinks and I rolled a few more joints. When we reconvened, we started the next movie. I loved that we got the time to hangout all together since things were somewhat peaceful for now. I would never get tired of being with them. 

 

When the second movie was over we decided we were too tired for another. 

Castiel stayed and went to Dean's room with him, making me smirk and silently cheer them on. 

I was going to go to my room, but Sam offered for me to sleep with him. I would never turn that down so I got ready for bed and met him in his room. I plopped down on his bed, making him chuckle. He pulled me in close and we kissed lazily. 

"Goodnight Jess", he said before kissing me one last time. 

"Night Sam," I said, snuggling into him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I was awoken by Sam's hand roaming my body and kisses on my neck and shoulder. I could feel his hard length against my ass and I moved closer to him making him groan at the friction.

"Sam," I whimpered as he reached his hand down my panties and played with my clit.

I arched in to him, getting his hand closer.

"Fuck, so wet for me already," he husked in my ear.

I just moaned in response as he moved to get on top of me. I looked up at him and smiled at his cute morning face. I ran my fingers through his hair and brought him down for a soft kiss. He ground down into me and we both moaned into the kiss.

Sam broke the kiss to take off our shirts and went right back to kissing a trail from my neck to my stomach, licking and sucking along the way. He reached for my pants and underwear and took them off at the same time. He went to take my socks off.

"No, leave them on. My feet get cold easily in this freezing bunker", I giggled shyly.

"You are too fucking cute Jess," he chuckled before leaning down to give me a quick kiss.

He leaned back up and spread my thighs rubbing them.

"You're just so soft. I could touch you for hours", he said quietly.

"I definitely wouldn't be opposed to that", I giggled.

He chuckled and smiled as he leaned down to kiss and suck a mark on my thighs, making me mewl.

Sam lavished my thighs with attention before moving to down to my core. By then I was practically dripping wet.

He licked up my folds making me arch my back and moan loudly. He then brought my clit into his mouth and sucked lightly, nibbling. As he did that he put a finger into me and pumped it slowly, then soon added another.

"Oh fuck Sam!" I cried.

He picked up the pace with his fingers, curling them to brush my sweet spot and licking at my clit. I could feel me getting close.

"Mmm...Sammy", I whimpered. Then I realized what I called him and gasped, covering my mouth. "Shit! I'm sorry! I forgot Dean was the only one allowed to call you that!"

He rose up to look at me, mouth and chin glistening. "It's ok Jess. You can call me that. Especially if it's going to sound like that coming out of your mouth", he half chuckled, half groaned.

"Ok," I blushed, then moaned as he went right back to it.

He pumped his fingers faster and suckled at my clit.

"I'm so close Sam! Don't stop!" I moan and arch my back into him.

A few seconds later I'm cumming hard.

"SAAAMM!" I moan, clamping down on his fingers and arching even farther off the bed.

He works me through it, slowing his fingers and tongue, stopping when I flinch from being too sensitive.

"Wow...Best wake-up call ever", I pant as he leans up with a smirk, wiping of his mouth and chin.

"That was my intention", Sam smirks as he leans down to kiss me.

"Thanks!" I giggle as he rolls to my side to hug me close. I feel he is rock hard in his sleep pants and ask, "Your turn?"

"Naw that's ok. This morning was about you. My way of making it up to you for yesterday," he replies.

"Saaam, I told you we were cool. You didn't have to do that", I whine playfully, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"I know, but I wanted to", he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

 

We kissed lazily for a little bit, but when my stomach growled loud enough for us both to hear, making us stop kissing and laugh, we decided to get up.

I went to the bathroom to clean up and then to my room to get dressed. When I'm all ready I open my door and see Sam leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey. You didn't have to wait for me", I smiled back as I closed my door.

"I'm in no rush. Let's go eat", he says holding out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and he laces our fingers together, squeezing.

I will never get tired of holding their big, strong hands, makes me feel safe.

 

Sam stops at the library to get his laptop and we make our way to the kitchen. I was surprised to see Dean and Castiel already in there, Dean making pancakes.

"Morning guys. Good timing, almost done", Dean greeted, flipping the last pancake.

"Morning" Sam replied going to get coffee.

I went over to Dean and hugged him from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck, then sat next to Cas kissing him on the cheek and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning Jessica," Castiel said grabbing my hand.

"Morning Cas", I smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

 

Sam got his coffee and sat down across from me with his laptop, probably searching for cases already. They never did like taking too long breaks.

Dean soon brought everything to the table and we dug in.

"So, what's the next case Jess", Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm...It could be this Chef Leo dude who uses Shaman spells and eats animal parts to gain their qualities. Like owl eyes for their eyesight and what not." I reply, sipping my OJ.

"I think she's right. Get this, there was a guy that was supposedly constricted to death," Sam chimes in and I giggle.

"What?" Sam asks me, quirking his eyebrow.

"Dean's 'awesome' is your 'get this'", I laugh, which makes Dean laugh and Sam scoff in response.

"I'm not judging, I love it," I giggle, blushing a little.

They smile at me and Dean asks, face twisted in disgust, "So why is he doing this?"

"He has terminal cancer and is using magic to stay alive. I understand not wanting to die, but not at the expense of other people's lives," I say sadly.

"Right", Dean nods.

"Anything else we should know?" asks Sam closing his laptop.

"Well, if I weren't here then Dean would have used a spell to talk to the dead guy's dog and other animals to find out who the killer is, which in turn makes Dean act like a dog", I laugh. "I'm sad I'm not going to see that in person."

"Damn, that would be funny to see," laughed Sam.

"It would," added Castiel, smirking.

"Well I'm glad I won't have to practically be a dog for a day or whatever", Dean frowns.

"Plus you won't almost shoot a pigeon for being an asshole and Sam won't be forced to rub a Yorkie's belly for information," I laugh.

"Wow...yeah, definitely glad we don't have to deal with that", Sam chuckled.

"Yeah," said Dean, finishing off his coffee.

"I do suggest you go with them when they gank the dude Cas. He might attack Sam and cut his neck deep. Since Gadreel isn't in him to automatically heal him, he will need you there if it does happen", I say to Castiel.

"I will be happy to assist", nodded Castiel.

"You don't want to come with us Jess?" asked Dean.

"Naw, you guys got this one. Plus I'm still not 100% from Meta-douche's spell," I sigh.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I should be all better by the next one for sure though," I smiled.

"I will stay with her until you start the fight", said Castiel.

"You don't have to Cas. I'm ok, I'll just relax and read some lore books", I insist.

"Are you sure Jessica?" Castiel asked concernedly.

"Totally. Go spend some time with Dean", I wink at him. It makes him and Dean blush. They are just too fuckin’ cute.

"Alright then, we'll leave here in 15," said Dean to Sam.

"I'll be ready," replied Sam getting up from the table with his laptop to pack a bag.

"I'll do the dishes", I offered.

"Thanks Jess," Dean smiled before leaving the kitchen to pack.

 

Castiel just stayed at the table and waited.

"How are things with Dean?" I asked him, winking.

"Fine. Our first time with intercourse was outstanding," he blushed.

"Told you it would be!" I smiled at him. "I'm so happy for you Cas."

"Thank you Jessica. Are you sure you are not bothered by our relationship? I know how much you love him", he said.

"You're very welcome Cas. I'm perfectly fine with it. I love you both very much and if you make each other happy then I'm all for it. Just let me have you guys to myself once in a while", I wink.

"Ok," he replied, smiling.

 

He suddenly appeared next to me and I jumped a little.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's seriously going to happen every single time, so don't worry about it", I laugh.

He leans in to wrap an arm around my shoulders and kiss me on the top of my head, making me smile.

 

I finish up the dishes and I walk with Castiel hand in hand to the library so he can wait for the guys. We talk more specifically about the coming fight so Castiel knows what to expect.

Before long the guys come out, bags packed and ready to go.

"Alright, let's hit the road", Dean says to Sam and Castiel.

"Bye Jess. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything", Dean says hugging me and dropping a kiss to my head.

"Same to you. Call when you get to the motel. I don't care what time it is", I smile up at him.

"Bye Jess. See ya soon," Sam says also hugging me and kissing me.

"Goodbye Jessica. Pray if you need me," Castiel tells me.

"I will", I smile up at him, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek.

"Be safe guys and make sure to give the Colonel to those PETA people", I say as they walk towards the hall to the garage.

They look at me confused and I laugh.

"The Colonel is the dead guy's dog and the PETA people tagged the dead dude's window because he was a taxidermist. They’ll take care of him", I giggle.

They chuckle and nod waving goodbye, leaving me to my own devices.

 

I decided to take a long bath and smoke a bit, loving the heat soaking into my muscles that were almost better.

When the water started to cool I went to get dressed in comfy clothes and straighten my hair. After that, I went to the library to read up on lore I didn't know much about, picking a book that had an interesting sounding title. I got so into it and was fascinated by all that I didn't learn from the show. I should've been terrified by the things that exist in this universe, but I was grossly intrigued. Horror and the unexplained have always interested me.

I was so enraptured by what I was reading that I didn't realize how hungry I got. So I got up and made a sandwich and came right back to reading.

 

A few hours later, Dean called and said they were at the motel and heading to Leo's restaurant soon. I told them to be careful and that I loved them and we hung up.

Shit! Why did I say that?! Too soon Jess! I smacked my forehead and sighed. I guess it was just an automatic response since I always did that with family. Oh well...

 

I eventually got over myself and resumed my reading. I sat there reading and smoking for most of the day. I couldn't get enough of it.

 

Sam called me a while later and said everything went fine and the killer was dead. I told him I was so relieved that it went well and to have a goodnight.

" _See you tomorrow Jess_ ," said Sam, ending the conversation.

"See ya Sam", I replied.

" _Oh and Jess_?"

"Yeah?"

" _I love you too_ ", Sam said sincerely before hanging up.

No fucking way did he just say that! I was shocked. Dean must've told them what I said. I sat there for a minute and smiled widely. I guess it wasn't too soon.

I had a dumb smile on my face the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I woke up and made a quick breakfast, still reading lore. Dean called and said that they would be back around lunch time. 

I finished eating and the book I was reading. After, I got dressed, fixed my hair, and smoked. 

 

I wanted to hear what my music would sound like with the acoustics of the bunker and the guys weren't here to be annoyed by it. So, I hooked my iPod up to the speakers they had in there and blasted it. 

I danced and sang, loving how the bass boomed through the library, my muscles not feeling that sore anymore. 

A particularly sexy song came on and I started dancing like I was a stripper on a pole. I rarely ever feel sexy, but when I'm alone and vibing with my music, I'm able to forget about my size for a minute and just let the music move me. 

 

The song ended and I turned around to change the next song that started playing since it was a slower one, but I stopped short when I saw the guys standing there, jaws practically on the floor and half hard in their pants. 

"Holy shit! How long have you been there!" I gasped, practically jumping out of my skin. Second time I’ve been snuck up on by them. I blame the loud music. 

"Long enough to see that you belong in a fuckin’ strip club or something", Dean said practically drooling. 

"Pfft. Yeah right, I'm a bit too big for that. They'd beg for me to keep my clothes on than take them off", I scoffed, turning off the music and putting my iPod in my pocket. 

"Damn, you weren't lying when you said you can dance Jess," said Sam, not so subtly adjusting himself. 

"You are gorgeous Jess and you are a fuckin’ sexy dancer", Dean said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. 

"Thanks," I blush, looking away. 

"I'd rather watch you dance than go to another den of iniquity," Castiel said sounding stunned, making us all laugh. 

"Well, I told you guys I’m too shy for that, but at least you guys got a preview", I giggled and shrugged. 

"There's no reason to be shy around us Jess. We all think you are beautiful inside and out," Sam said bringing me into his arms and kissing me. 

"Thanks" I say again, blushing still. 

 

"I'm going to make lunch, I'm starving," said Dean walking towards the kitchen. 

"Sounds good", I smiled. 

Sam, Castiel, and I followed Dean to the kitchen to keep him company. They filled me in on the case and laughed at Dean's faces when we talked about the Colonel and the eating of animal parts. He was so glad he didn't have to act like a dog for a day. 

When the food was ready we kept talking about random stuff and some of the cases that will be next. 

"I'm not going to know what to do with myself now that we don't have any Big Bads to deal with for a while", Dean joked. 

"Yeah, I knew it would be a change, but you guys deserve a break", I giggled. 

"I ain't complaining, just gotta find something else to fill my time", he said winking at me and Castiel, making us both blush. 

"I for one am very glad to not have to deal with more crap than we already do," said Sam, smiling and running his hand through his hair. "I can read and catch up on shows I've wanted to watch". 

"Ooo! Let me know when you do watch stuff. I'll so watch them with you!" I beam. 

"Ok," Sam smiles at me fondly. 

"Nerds," Dean says under his breath. 

"Shuddap Dean, you love us," I laugh then realize what I said, looking away embarrassed. 

He chuckles at me and says, "That I do". 

I look at him wide-eyed. No fucking way! 

He just smiles and winks and I am stunned. I go back to finishing my dinner not sure what to do with myself. 

 

After dinner, Castiel is called to Heaven and I kiss him goodbye before he leaves. Sam decides he wants to start a book he's been meaning to read and Dean and I decide to relax and watch movies while smoking a few joints. 

He lets me pick and I'm surprised he let me. I picked The Conjuring. He said he hasn't seen it so I was glad to have him watch it. I liked it a lot and hopefully he would to. 

We shotgunned a joint a few times and passed it between us. When we were high as hell we leaned against each other and watched the movie. I jumped at certain parts even though I knew it was going to happen. It will never stop amusing me how easily I jump.   
"Come here you", he said wrapping his arm around me, bringing me closer. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie. 

When it was over Dean turned off TV. 

"Too tired for another?" I asked curiously. 

"Nope, I just want to do something else", husks in my ear, instantly turning me on. 

"Oh yeah, like what?" I ask him slyly. 

"Something like this", he says, putting me under him on the couch so fast I thought he got some of Castiel's mojo somehow. 

"I like where this is going", I gasp in surprise, smirking and bucking my hips up. 

Dean moans at the friction and smirks back, kissing me. I wrap my arms around him to bring him closer. 

He soon reached for my shirt and I rose up to help him. He tossed my shirt aside and took off his shirts as I reached behind me and took off my bra. 

We stared at each other for a minute. I licked my lips at the sight of that delicious chest and he smirked. 

Dean leaned down closer to me and ran his fingers through my hair. 

"Decided to go straight for a bit huh?" he asked. 

"Yeah...makes me feel pretty", I shrugged and blushed, looking away. 

He took my chin in his hand and brought my face to look at him and he stared into my eyes. 

"You are beautiful no matter how your hair is Jess," Dean said seriously. "I mean it Jess. I think you are stunning and the inside is just as beautiful. In the short time you have been with us, I have seen how amazing you are, so funny and so adorable. I couldn't have asked for a better person to fall into our lives". 

"Wow, thank you Dean", I said, a little teary eyed. 

"You are very welcome Jess”, Dean smiled, cupping my cheek. "Now where were we?" 

"Right about here", I said bringing him down to my lips and running my fingers through his hair. 

He deepened the kiss and I moaned as he ground down on my clit. 

"Pants off," I panted, breaking the kiss. 

"Eager, are we?" Dean smirked. 

"Yes, I was beginning to miss you" I said, blushing.   
"Same to you sweetheart," he smiled as he stood up off the couch to take his boots, pants and underwear off as I did the same, lifting my hips up off the couch. 

"Still keeping those socks on?" he chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Don't judge me", I said, sticking my tongue out at him. 

"I'm not! I already told you how adorable I think it is," Dean laughed. 

He got back on top of me as I reached up and spread my legs for him. 

"Mmm...I fucking love how your skin feels against mine. So fucking soft", Dean groaned as he tangled his fingers in my hair and went to kiss my neck. 

I moved so he would have more room and he sucked a mark, making me whimper. As he suckled at my neck he reached down to run his fingers through my folds. 

"Damn, Jess you're so wet already. I could probably slide right in without having to prep you first", he murmured against my ear before nipping it. 

"I told you, you do things to me Dean," I moan in his ear before licking the shell, making him shudder. 

"Fuck", Dean groaned as he teased my clit, making me arch into him. 

"I want to ride you Dean", I mewled. 

"Fuck Jess. Yeah", he said before flipping us and me on top. 

I looked down at him and yeah, even sexier under me. 

"Fuck Dean, you look so fuckin’ hot under me," I moaned as I rubbed his chest and slid my soaked folds along his hardened cock.   
"I could say the same for you Jess. So fuckin’ hot like this," Dean moaned as he groped my breasts, teasing the nipples. 

I arched into his hands and mewled as I kept sliding along his length. 

 

I couldn't wait any longer and I rose up and brought his tip to my entrance, taking him slowly. 

"Oh fuck," I whimpered at the delicious stretch. 

I watched Dean as I sank down fully onto him. His face showed pure pleasure and want, making me feel more confident. 

When he was in to the hilt he groaned and bucked a little. 

"Fuck you feel so good Jess. So tight and hot", he praised. 

"You feel so good too Dean. You're so deep," I moan, arching my back. 

I started a slow pace and held onto his chest for leverage and scratching lightly. Once I wanted more, I started moving faster. My thighs were nowhere near as sore as they were when I rode Sam so I could last longer this time. 

"Fuck Jess, yes. Fuck yourself on my cock baby", Dean groaned as I went faster. 

I brought my hands to my stomach and then up to my breasts, groping them and teasing my nipples. He felt so good inside me I had to yell out as I ran my fingers through my hair and arched my back. Dean groped my thighs and grabbed my hips tight.

"Fuck Jess. You’re so beautiful," he moaned, bucking his hips to meet mine. 

"Dean," I mewl as I rub my clit, feeling myself getting closer by the second. 

"Fuck yes. Touch yourself," he urged me on, bucking up into me faster. 

"Oh Dean, I'm so close. Don't stop", I whimper, meeting his thrusts faster. 

A few more and I cum so hard I see stars, arching my back and clamping down hard on Dean. 

"Yes! Fuck Jess!" he yells out, cumming seconds later. 

We stay like that and catch our breaths. 

 

"Damn, high sex is so good", Dean pants, smiling. 

"Isn't it though?" I giggle. 

He reaches for me to lean on him and he cuddles me close since the couch isn't that big. 

"That was awesome Jess. You went harder than I thought you could. Muscles feeling less sore?" Dean asked chuckling. 

"Much, but I probably made the healing process take longer now after that ride", I laugh. 

Dean just chuckled again and kissed me on the forehead. 

"We should get cleaned up and go to bed. You wore me out woman!" Dean laughed. 

"Good," I smirked. 

 

We got up off the couch and got cleaned up. I went to get dressed in my pjs and Dean offered for me to sleep with him. Never turning that down, I got my pillow and met him in his room. He was already tucked in waiting for me. 

"Hey," he greeted me. 

"Hey," I said smiling and getting in bed, kissing him. 

He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. 

"Night Jess", he yawned. 

"Night Dean," I replied, kissing his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up before Dean and he was rock hard against my back. It gave me an idea. So I smirked to myself and turned slowly in his arms. He didn't wake up from that surprisingly, just stirred and moved onto his back. That was lucky for me because that would make this a lot easier. 

I shimmied down the bed under the covers and slowly brought his hard length out of his sleep pants. I licked him from base to tip and he groaned. I wrapped my lips around him and brought as much of him into my mouth as I could. That woke him up. 

"Jess? What?" he moaned, voice full of sleep. 

I just kept at it because he didn't stop me. I pumped what couldn't fit in my mouth. 

"Fuck Jess," Dean groaned, trying not to buck into my mouth. 

I sucked him a little harder and pumped a little faster, feeling him start to twitch and swell. 

"Oh yes, baby don't stop. So close," he grunted. 

I go at it a little faster and he cums down my throat a few seconds later. I work him through his orgasm and swallow everything he has to give before I pull off him with a wet pop. 

I go back up the covers and his face looks blissed out and sated, which makes me smirk. 

"Was that ok?" I asked shyly. "I was worried my small mouth would make it bad." 

"That was awesome Jess. Damn, can I get that every morning instead of an alarm?" Dean laughed breathily as he brought me up for a kiss. 

"Maybe," I wink at him. 

"Where did that come from?" he asked curiously. 

"Just one of the many things I wanted to do with you, or to you rather, and when I woke up I felt how hard you were, I felt the urge", I smirked up at him. 

"Oh really?" he smirked back. 

"Yep," I said before kissing him. 

"Can't wait to find out what else is on that list of yours", Dean chuckled. 

I just winked and hugged him. 

"Let's go eat," Dean said. 

"Yes, let's!" I smile up at him. 

 

We got up to get dressed and he waited for me too, making me smile. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand. 

Sam was there, laptop next to him, but was reading a book and drinking coffee. 

"Morning Sam," I said hugging him and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Morning guys", he said smiling up at us. 

"Any cases yet?" Dean asked, getting some coffee. 

"None yet, so I decided to keep reading", replied Sam shrugging. 

"Whatcha reading?" I asked him. 

"A Song of Ice and Fire ", he replied sheepishly.

"Nice! I always meant to read the books and see how different they were from the show", I said getting some cereal. 

"They are pretty different so far", Sam said putting the book aside for now. 

 

"What should we do today since all is quiet?" I asked them. 

"Well, I've wanted to organize the library and scan stuff into my laptop for hunts instead of lugging the books everywhere", Sam said sipping his coffee. 

"I should probably clean some of the guns and go buy some more supplies, but I think we should go out to a bar later," Dean said sitting down with his coffee. 

"I'm totally for helping out with the library stuff and for going out later. I could never drink before because it made me sick, but I think since Cas healed everything that was wrong with me I should be able to now," I smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan then. You two can go be nerds and I'll clean some weapons", Dean joked. 

Sam and I rolled our eyes at him and he laughed at us. 

 

After breakfast, Sam and I got to it and Dean sat at the map table and cleaned all the guns he kept in Baby’s trunk. 

Sam and I did that for most of the day with soft music in the background. When Dean was done with cleaning he hungout in the library with us. 

He eventually made us lunch and we kept at it. I had so much fun. Most people would be bored out of their minds, but not me. I guess I really am a nerd. 

 

After few more hours Sam said that we made enough progress for one day. We had a quick dinner and parted ways to get ready to go out. 

I went to go take a shower, being careful not to get my hair wet so I could keep it straight. After my shower, I got dressed in my tightest jeans, a cleavage revealing top, and the heels I bought for my Fed suit. Luckily, they could be used for both types of outfits. I put some more makeup on than I usually would and made sure my hair looked ok. I actually looked good for once, just added my leather jacket to finish the look. 

 

When I felt I was ready I walked to the library where they were waiting for me. 

"Did I make you guys wait long?" I asked them as they looked down at me. 

"Whoa..." they said almost in unison. 

I blushed and looked away shyly. 

"You look hot Jess," Dean said finally. "No we didn't wait long". 

"We're going to have to keep an eye on her tonight Dean. All the guys are going to want to take her home", Sam said practically drooling. 

"You two have absolutely nothing to worry about. You guys are the only ones taking me home tonight," I smirk. 

"Let's just skip the bar and stay here", Dean says walking down the stairs and wrapping his arms around me. 

"That is oh so tempting, but I never get a chance to get dressed up and go out, let alone drink. So I'm going out", I laugh. 

"Ok fine. Let's go", sighs Dean smiling. 

 

I grab them both by the arms and we walk to the garage. We get into the Impala and we drive to a bar they found that they liked. 

When we get there we find a booth near the back and wait for a waitress to take our orders. 

The guys order beer and whiskey and I order the fruitiest drink on the menu which makes Dean laugh. 

"I don't drink something that tastes gross. That is, until I'm too drunk to tell", I laugh. 

"Makes sense I guess", chuckles Dean. 

 

We laugh and drink, starting to feel a buzz, enjoying the time out with each other. 

We order another round and I start to feel good. My tolerance is nothing compared to theirs. Dean orders a few rounds of shots and we down them. 

"You are a fuckin’ champ Jess", Dean laughs. "I figured you'd be passed out by now." 

"My mama ain't raise no bitch!" I say seriously, downing my last shot. 

They laugh at that and down theirs. 

We spend some time talking about whatever and I feel myself start to feel well and truly drunk. I kinda missed the feeling; though being high is a better feeling, in my opinion. 

 

Eventually a good song comes on so I go to the dance floor to join the other dancers. Sam and Dean just watch me with lust in their eyes and occasionally I send a wink their way. 

The next song is also good, surprisingly, so I wag my finger for them to join me. They hesitate at first, but eventually come over to me. 

I grind up against them loving the feel of their hard bodies against mine. Heels were a great choice, since I'm usually so short. I get sandwiched in between them and I start to get turned on as I feel them getting hard against my ass and stomach. 

 

When the song is over we are all hot and bothered. 

"I think it's time to take the lady home Sammy", Dean husks. 

"I think so", Sam replies, voice low. 

I get a chill at the want in their voices and they lead me out the bar, with me almost forgetting my jacket. 

 

We get to the car and they have me sit in the front seat with them instead of the back. Dean starts the car and Sam is instantly on me, kissing me hard and groping me everywhere he could reach. 

"Fuck Sammy. Don't blow your load before we even get home", Dean joked as we pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Shut up", was all Sam said before he went back to attacking me with his mouth. 

"Can't forget about Dean," I smirk against Sam's lips, making him almost whimper at the loss. "Don't worry baby. Just gotta make sure Dean gets some too". 

I turn to Dean and rub him through his jeans as I lick and suck at his neck. 

"Fuck Jess," he groans as he makes the Impala go faster. 

"I can't wait to feel you inside me Dean. I fuckin’ love your cock," I murmur in his ear, egging him on as I lick his ear. 

"Fuuuck", he groans, the car slipping to the side of the road. 

"Don't kill us before we even get there Dean!" Sam scolded. 

I decide to let Dean drive and I go back to Sam, wrapping my arms around his neck. He eagerly kisses me and I deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

"I can't wait for you to fuck me Sam. That big, thick cock of yours inside me, filling me up, and stretching me", I moan, egging him on as well. 

"Fuck Jess," he groans. 

 

Dean eventually parks in the bunker garage and we are forced to part. Dean gets out and Sam helps me out, pulling me into his arms. Then they’re both on me, kissing and groping.   
"Whose bedroom?" I pant, against Sam’s lips. 

"Mine, the bed's the biggest," said Dean, licking my ear and making me shiver. 

 

We make our way to Dean's room and I trip on my heels, but they catch me and we laugh at how eager we are to get there. 

When we get to Dean’s room, Dean closes the door with his boot and we all part to strip. 

Sam pushes me onto the bed with a thud and I laugh. I stare up at them with hunger in my eyes. I have these two sexy men all for me and the thought gets me wetter. They look down at me with just as much hunger and lay down on either side of me. 

They lick, suck, squeeze, and grope me all over making me mewl at the attention. 

"How do you want us Jess?" Dean asks after a few minutes. 

"I want you both at the same time," I moan, as Sam rubs my clit. 

"Fuck yes," Dean groans. "Lube's in the drawer Sammy". 

Sam moves to get it and asks, "Who's going where Jess?" 

"You guys decide that, I don't care. I just need you both", I mewl. 

"Damn Jess. Where do you want Sammy?" Dean asks. 

"I want that ass," Sam murmurs. 

"Ok. Sit up for us Jess," Dean says moving so Sam and I can get into position. 

Sam lies down behind me and spreads the lube over his fingers before he rubs it around my rim. I moan at the feeling and push down on him, making his finger go inside. 

"Fuck Jess," Sam groans, before pumping his finger. 

After a minute or so I say, "More Sam." 

He adds another finger and I moan. It doesn't hurt yet, but three might. 

"Another, it doesn't hurt", I tell Sam. 

"Shit", he says breathily. 

He adds another and I wince at the burn. He stops but I tell him to keep going. I'm getting impatient. 

 

When he feels me relax enough and stretch more he pulls out his fingers and grabs a condom. 

"Ready Jess?" Sam asks against my ear. 

"Fuck yes," I moan. 

He lowers me down until the tip is in then let's me go down at my own pace. 

"Holy shit, you're so tight", Sam moans, trying to hold back from thrusting. 

 

When he's all the way in he lets me adjust. 

"Ok Dean, now you", I pant after a minute or so. 

He moved to my entrance and slowly went in, holding me close. 

"Fuuuck," Dean moans as he fills me. 

"You ok Jess?" Sam asks after Dean is fully sheathed inside me for a couple seconds. 

"Yeah, you guys can move now", I moan. 

 

They start slow and I can't help but moan loudly. 

"Oh my God, you guys feel amazing," I whimper as they grab onto me and kiss me everywhere they can reach. 

After a few minutes I tell them they can move faster. By then I'm almost screaming. Luckily, it's just us in the bunker or I'd probably be waking people up. 

"Fuck Jess, scream for us. Tell us how fucking good we're making you feel", Dean groans in my ear and I get wetter. 

I arch my back and comb my fingers through my hair and wail at how good they both feel inside me. Sam bites my shoulder and Dean kisses me hard. I keep Dean on my lips with my arms wrapped around him and my hands tugging at his hair. Their grunts and moans only make me even more turned on, knowing they’re enjoying this just as much as I am. 

"Oh fuck Sam, Dean yes. Fuck me, harder!" I moan. 

They groan in response as they thrust up harder into me and I push down faster to meet them. I feel my peak coming and I whimper, "I'm so close, don't stop". 

Dean reaches down and rubs at my clit making me cum that much faster. 

"SAM! DEAN!" I yell as I cum. 

They cum seconds later, moaning my name and holding me tight with how hard my orgasm gripped them. 

We stay still for a minute to catch our breaths. Sam hugs me and kisses my neck and shoulders as Dean moves the hair out of my face and kisses me lovingly. 

"Holy fuck. That was better than I dreamed of," I panted, smiling. 

"We've never done this before, but I'm definitely not opposed to doing it again", smiled Dean. 

"Agreed", panted Sam. 

"Really? Never?" I asked a little shocked. 

"Nope, never really had the opportunity or liked the same girl at the same time", shrugged Dean. 

"Wow, I never thought I would be a first anything for you guys", I giggled. 

"I'm sure there will be others," Dean smirked. 

 

We all didn't want to move very far so we cleaned up quickly and piled onto Dean's bed and they sandwiched me for the second time that night. I fell asleep completely sated and happy.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke the next morning to Sam at my front and Dean at my back, both hugging me close. I felt so safe in their arms. 

Sam was petting my hair lightly and kissing my cheek. 

"Mmm...Good morning," I whispered, smiling. 

"Good morning", he whispered back. "You feel ok?" 

"I think so. I'll know better when I get up and walk", I giggled softly. 

We were quiet for a little bit until a thought came to my head.   
"Did you really mean what you said on the phone?" I asked him quietly.   
"Yes, with my whole heart Jess. I never thought I would find love again, especially someone with the same name. But in the time you've been here, I've seen how great you are. You are so beautiful, kind, funny, smart; the list could go on. I've seen how deeply you love us and so unconditionally that I want to give that much love back to you. You have brightened my world and made it a little less bleak. I love you Jessica and I never want to be without you", Sam confessed.   
I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes and brought him down for a kiss. We stayed like that for a little while and when Sam moved to get on top of me, Dean stirred. 

"You guys aren't starting the party without me are ya?" he joked, voice thick with sleep. 

"Naw, you guys wore me out last night. I'm too tired to start something other than makeout sessions", I laughed as Sam flopped back down to my side. 

They both laughed and snuggled me close. 

"Last night was fuckin' awesome though", Dean smiled. 

"Fuck yeah it was", agreed Sam. 

"I never thought I would ever get both of you at the same time. Maybe one or the other, but not both...or none at all...It would've sucked, but I would've been content with just being near you guys and hunting," I confessed, blushing. 

"Well, I guess you are just that awesome," Dean said hugging me tight. 

"Thanks," I snorted. 

"You are Jess," Sam said kissing the top of my head. 

"Thanks guys. Still have to prove that I can kick ass though. So far I'm just getting my ass kicked", I joke. 

"You will, just give it some time", Sam assured me. 

 

We laid like that for a little until we heard Dean's stomach growl. 

"Guess that's my cue", Dean chuckles, getting up. 

"I'm hungry too", I said stretching. "Meet you guys in the kitchen". 

 

I got up and wobbled a little, making them laugh and me flip them the bird, again. I went to my room to get dressed and fix my hair which was a total mess after last night's activities. The thought made me smile. I was a very lucky girl. 

 

When I got to the kitchen, Dean was starting breakfast and Sam was on the phone. 

"Who's he talking to?" I asked Dean quietly. 

"Jody. Sounds like a case", he replied cracking some eggs. 

"Awesome! I want to meet her too!" I beamed up at him. 

He smiled back at me and kissed me on the cheek. 

"Need help?" I asked. 

"Naw, I got it. If this is a case you can tell us if you know it", Dean replied. 

"Ok," I said, giving him a side hug before sitting across from Sam. 

 

Soon Sam hung up the phone. 

"So, Jody says there are people missing under what she thinks are supernatural circumstances", Sam says, putting his phone on the table. 

"Did she say anything about who they were?" I asked. 

"Yeah, they were from a church group who took vows of chastity to become born again virgins," he chuckled. 

"I know this one," I laugh. "You guys infiltrate the group and become ‘born again virgins’ yourselves", I giggle with finger quotes. "And Dean tells them, in detail, how good sex feels, causing all the girls to swoon. I’ll admit, that got me hot and bothered listening to it too. I’m kinda disappointed I won’t hear it in person”, I laugh as the guys do too. “Dean finds out that one of the people in the group is former porn star, Carmelita. After you two promptly break your vows, you are captured and put in this bomb shelter-type place with the others that were missing". 

"No way? Carmelita?" Dean laughs whimsically. 

"Yep", I wink. 

"Who is taking the born again virgins?" Sam asks, after shaking his head at Dean. 

"A goddess named Vesta and she's actually taking people who have taken the vows, but break them. Hence, why she takes Dean and Suzy, which is Carmelita's real name. Vesta poses as the leader of the group, I think, to find her prey" I replied. 

"Ok, so since you know who it is, I guess we just need to find her hideout and where she's keeping the not-so-much-virgins", Sam says, thinking out loud. 

"Yeah," I giggle. "Well, I know the place she's keeping them is near a train station because you guys manage to get a phone signal and Sam hears a train whistle in the background. So her hideout should be close to there", I add. 

"Good to know. Well, we will eat quick, pack up, and hit the road," Dean says turning off the stove. 

 

We eat and pack quickly and are on the road in less than 30 minutes. 

I sat back and settled in for another long drive. About 6 hours, but probably less with Dean driving. 

I slept a little and smoked some after lunch. We talked more about the case and made a game plan. I was determined to kick ass this time and not get hurt. 

A little more than halfway into the trip Castiel appears next to me, making me jump and laugh at myself. 

"Hey Cas!" I greet him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Hello Jessica. Sam. Dean," he replies and greets the guys. 

"What brings you here?" I ask. 

"I had some free time. Heaven is still a mess, but nowhere near what you said it could have been," Castiel said smiling down at me, grabbing my hand. 

"I'm glad you're here. I was starting to miss you," I said, blushing. 

He smiled at me fondly and squeezed my hand. 

"We are on our way to meet up with our sheriff friend Jody for a case," Dean chimed in, smiling back at Castiel. 

"Maybe I could be of assistance?" Castiel offered. 

"We could always use your help Cas. Even just having you here is good enough," I say shyly. 

"Your company is always delightful Jessica," he said smiling down at me. 

"Same to you Cas", I smile back. 

 

We eventually get to a motel and tell Jody we'll meet up with her in the morning. We get dinner and decide to hit a bar. 

We order a round and fill Castiel in on everything. After the next round I'm feeling happy and buzzed, my tolerance still pretty low. 

Dean laughs at how I'm already feeling the alcohol but I just stick my tongue out at him and enjoy my buzz. 

I start to get cuddly next to Sam, who doesn't seem to mind it and even pulls me in closer to his side. 

"It's a good thing you're a happy drunk Jess. Mean drunks are no fun," Sam chuckles, finally starting to feel buzzed. 

"Right?!" I agree, "I'm mostly a happy drunk, but then sometimes a horny one". I whisper the last part. 

"Oh really? Weed and alcohol both make you horny sometimes..." Sam mused. "I'll keep that in mind". 

I just giggle and blush redder than my cheeks already were. 

 

We eventually order another round and I am sufficiently drunk. Dean orders shots and I only drink one. I didn't want to get sick. 

We laugh a little too loud at jokes now and have a great time. Even Castiel got a little drunk. 

 

After we were all hammered, we went back to the motel room. I plopped down on one of the beds and a thought came to my mind seeing that we were all together and alone.   
I've wanted them all at the same time, but wasn't sure how to ask or bring it up. 

Castiel looked over at me and winked slyly and I blushed and looked away. He continues to surprise me with how attuned he actually is to humans and I will always forget that he can read my thoughts. 

 

Sam and Dean caught our little exchange. 

"What did we miss?" asked Dean chuckling. 

"Jessica seems to forget that her thoughts are so very loud", Castiel responds, smirking at me. 

"Oh yeah? What's on your mind Jess?" Dean asks me, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. 

"Oh nothing," I say looking anywhere but at the guys. 

"It's definitely something alright. Your cheeks are even redder than before," Sam adds, chuckling. 

"She wants us. All of us," Castiel blurts matter-of-factly. 

"Cas!" I almost whine, wanting to disappear. 

"No reason to be shy Jessica. You cannot help what you want or feel", Castiel says coming over to sit on the other side of me. 

"We already know anyway", smirked Dean. "Sounds like a fuckin’ hot idea if you ask me". 

"Really? It wouldn't be too weird?" I ask. 

"You already had a threesome with Sam and me. Why not add Cas? Especially since you love all of us," shrugged Dean. 

"Well, if you guys are game, then fuck yeah!" I laugh, making them laugh too. 

"How do you want us?" Dean asks. 

"I don't know. I don't want anyone left out," I reply. 

"Don't worry about that Jess. This is about you," Sam added. 

"Ok," I smiled shyly. After I thought about it for a second I told them my idea, blushing hardcore. "Umm, how about Cas and Sam in me and Dean in Cas. Could that work?" I could barely get that out without stuttering in embarrassment. 

"I'm not against trying it", smirked Dean. "You guys?"   
"We will figure it out", Sam smirked too, shrugging. 

"I am in agreement," Castiel nodded. 

"Then let's get started", smirked Dean, leaning in to kiss me.   
I kissed him back earnestly and reached to take off his jacket. He shrugged it off and took his shirts off as I took off mine. Castiel and Sam were both undressing as Dean and I kissed. 

"I can't believe this is actually happening," I giggle, the alcohol in my system making me a little loopy. "It's a fuckin’ dream come true. I never thought any of you would ever have any kind of feelings for me back."   
"How could we not Jess? You're fuckin’ awesome!" Dean beamed.   
"What he said," added Sam, smiling.   
"I agree. You are wonderful Jessica," Castiel said, taking off his pants and leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.   
"Thanks guys, I could say the same for you," I smiled, shyly. 

Dean then pushed me back onto the bed and I slid up to rest my head on my pillow that Sam had got out of my bag, which made me smile. 

They were soon all over me and made me feel wanted and sexy as hell. Castiel used his Grace when he touched me and I gasped at the feeling. 

"Whoa! Is that what your Grace feels like normally Cas?!" I ask breathlessly. 

Castiel just nodded and smirked as he kissed my neck. 

"Fuckin' awesome isn't it?!" smirked Dean. 

"It feels even better when, oh fuck Cas!" I moan loudly and arch my back as he rubs my clit with Grace infused fingers. "Oh my God, I will never get over that feeling." 

"Let's keep my Father's name out of this ok?" Cas smirked against my neck. 

"Sorry", I giggled, blushing. 

Castiel kept teasing at my clit with his Grace, making me mewl. 

"I'm close Cas. Don't stop," I whimper. 

He went a little faster and I came in seconds. His Grace never failed to make me cum faster than I ever have before. 

"Fuck, Cas!" I moan loudly, arching my back off the bed. 

 

"I think she's ready for us", smirked Dean. 

"Fuck yeah I am," I pant, making them chuckle. 

Dean pulled down my pants and panties and then his own pants and underwear. 

 

I finally saw all of them together and naked, making me wetter at the delicious sight. 

"Fuck, you guys are so gorgeous", I say licking my lips and blatantly staring at them. 

"So are you Jess," Sam said smiling, blushing a little. 

"Thanks," I say sheepishly, looking away. 

"Hey! No shyness", Dean scolded playfully as he leaned down to kiss me. 

"I will try", I smiled. 

 

"Alright! Let's start this fuck fest!" Dean smiled wide, making us all laugh. 

Sam moved to position me above him and sighed, "Dammit, we don't have any lube."   
Castiel snapped his fingers and small bottle appeared in his hand.   
"Yes! Cas! Always there to save the day!" I smiled and kissed him as Sam and Dean chuckle.   
Castiel hands Sam the bottle and he squeezes some on his fingers. He moves me closer and rubs my rim. He pushes one finger inside and it goes in easily.   
"Damn, Jess! I think you are still a little loose from last night," Sam said a little shocked.   
"That's no surprise since you have such a huge dick. I was never really into anal at all, but if it gets two of you in me at the same time then I'm going to do it," I joke, making the guys laugh and Sam add another finger. After a few minutes, Sam adds another, making me moan.   
I bring Castiel over to kiss me as Sam preps me. 

"Get Cas ready Dean", I said, breaking the kiss. 

Sam was about to hand the lube to Dean, but Castiel said, "No need". 

"Really?" I asked wide eyed. 

"One of the perks of being an Angel", Castiel smirked back at Dean. 

"Damn straight!" Dean smiled, slapping Castiel's ass. 

 

"I think I'm good Sam", I tell him.   
He pulls out his fingers and puts a condom on before he moves me to hover over his dick. I push down slowly as he holds himself still. I take him much easier this time, even though I feel soreness from last night; it's nothing that's going to stop me though. When I'm fully seated he grunts and twitches inside me, making me moan. I only take a minute or so to adjust. 

"I'm ready Cas," I tell him. 

He nods and slowly sinks into me, making me mewl. 

"Mmm...Cas," I sigh, bringing him closer to me. 

He lets me adjust and Dean goes to enter Castiel. 

"Fuck, you really are ready", Dean gasps as Castiel easily accepts him. 

"You can move now Cas. Don't hold back guys," I moan. 

 

Dean already has Castiel moaning and starting a fast pace. Dean's thrusts make Castiel's stronger and I gasp as Sam keeps the same pace. Sam leans up to kiss and bite at my shoulder and neck, making the feeling of him that much better. 

"Oh fuck guys! Yes!" I moan loudly. 

The guys are just as loud as me, grunting and groaning. It makes me so much wetter. They sound so fuckin’ sexy. I finally have all my boys together. I never thought I would ever get this chance. I'm so fucking grateful to whoever brought me here. 

 

Sam and Dean soon go faster and harder, making Castiel and I moan even louder. 

"Oh fuck guys! I'm close!" I whimper, grabbing Castiel to kiss him hard and tug his hair. 

"I am too," Castiel groaned against my lips. 

The guys went impossibly faster and harder and I was cumming soon after, crying out their names and clinging to Castiel. I realized I shouldn't be so loud and covered my mouth, giggling. 

"Don't worry about being loud Jess. If our neighbors have a problem with it they can go fuck themselves. They're just jealous", Sam panted my ear. 

Sam came soon after grunting loud and holding be close to his chest and biting down on my shoulder, making my orgasm last longer.   
Castiel and Dean came shortly after, moaning each other's names. I didn't even care that they didn't say mine. I was too blissed out and happy for them. 

 

"That was awesome guys", I panted as I lifted off of Sam, which pulled Castiel out of me. 

"Fuck yeah it was!" Dean sighed blissfully, pulling out of Castiel.   
"Agreed", panted Sam, smiling.   
"That was most enjoyable", Castiel added, making us chuckle. 

 

"Let's get cleaned up", I said lifting up off the bed. 

"No need", Castiel said before snapping his fingers. 

We were all clean and dressed in our normal pjs. 

"Thanks Cas", I say smiling and kissing him. 

"Not a problem", Castiel replied smiling back. 

 

Sam and I stayed on the bed while Dean and Castiel went to the other. He brought me close and whispered "I love you Jess" in my ear. 

"I love you too Sam", I whispered back and kissed him softly before nuzzling into his chest. 

 

We all went to sleep feeling sated and relaxed, well except Castiel. He laid with Dean and watched him sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

We all woke up the next morning and got dressed in our Fed outfits to meet Jody at the station. We figured we would just tell her in person that I already know what's going on and who to gank; easier to explain face to face.

Dean blatantly stares at my ass as I walk around the room and do my hair and makeup in the bathroom.

"I will never get tired of seeing you in that skirt Jess", Dean whistled as he leaned over from his spot on the end of the bed to peek at me.

"You're funny Dean", I scoff as I finish putting my hair in a neat bun.

"He has a point Jess. That outfit does things to me," Sam whispers to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, bringing me so close his lips touch my ear.

I have to tell myself to calm down; we got an evil goddess to gank.

"Oh right. Sexy librarian fantasies," I giggle quietly. "I will definitely keep that in mind for the next time I have to wear this monkey suit. As for me, your suits do things to me as well and I've never had a priest kink until I saw you two in white collars." I wink at him and smack his ass, making him jump a little, as I go back into the room to put my makeup away.

Dean smirked at our exchange. "Ready guys?"

"Let's do this!" I say putting on my heels and putting my phone in my blazer pocket.

 

Since we were up early enough, we went to a nearby diner for breakfast.

I wanted to sit next to Dean, but since Castiel was with us I let him. He heard my thoughts and smiled a little in thanks. I winked at him in response. Sam and Dean, luckily, didn't notice.

I almost forgot we were supposed to be Feds so I had to subtly hold Sam's big hand instead of being as cuddly as I wanted. He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand.

 

"So, last night was fucking awesome", Dean whispered to us as he leaned in, smiling wide.

"It was!" I smirked, blushing a little. "Definitely up for doing that again."

"Me too", Sam added, squeezing my hand again.

"Jessica does make the loveliest sounds whilst in the throes of passion", Castiel added, matter-of-factly.

"Cas! Shh! We're in public!" I scold, as I blush profusely, prompting Sam and Dean to laugh heartily.

"My apologies Jessica", Castiel replied, blushing.

"It's all good Cas. Just whisper those things when we are out," I giggle and smile at him reassuringly.

"He's not wrong though," winked Dean.

"He isn't", added Sam smirking down at me.

I just smile and blush in response.

 

Soon our food is brought to us and we dig in, discussing the case.

"I'm so excited to meet Jody!" I gushed as I swallowed a sip of OJ. "She's fuckin’ awesome!"

"She is a badass", nodded Dean, mouth full of bacon.

"She's never met an Angel either so it should be interesting", added Sam.  
"It's gotta be better than meeting a demon who then tries to kill her", I say.  
They looked at me shocked and I explained how Crowley was going to go for everyone they ever saved until they stopped the trials and gave him the demon tablet.  
"Guess he doesn't care anymore since we stopped trying", Sam shrugged.  
"Yeah, maybe. Kinda surprised he hasn't shown up to somehow get the tablet back, now that I think about it," I muse.  
"We locked it up tight in a warded box and hid it so he'll never find it", Dean replied, "but if he does come for it we'll tell him we aren't going to do the trials anymore and that there probably won't be any more prophets for him to torture to translate it."  
"Ok, good. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it", I nod.

After we eat, we head over to the station. We get out of the Impala and Jody greets Sam and Dean with a hug. I had to resist not running up to her and giving her a huge hug. I loved her too and she always took such great care of Sam and Dean.

"Who's with you?" she asks, looking at me and Castiel curiously.

"This is Cas and Jessica", Sam replies smiling at us.

"Cas, as in the angel Cas?! Whoa!" Jody gasps.

"Yeah", Dean smiles at her shock. "And Jess here is from an alternate future. She made a wish to be a hunter with us and someone or something granted it".

"Why would you go and do a crazy thing like that?!" she asks me with a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah...People keep asking me that", I reply blushing and looking away. "It's a long story for another time."

 

I went on to tell her all I knew about the case and who we needed to kill.

"Wow, having you around will sure make things easier", Jody sighed in relief, smiling at me.

"It definitely is. You wouldn't believe the amount of shit we avoided because she got here when she did", Dean chimed in smiling at me.

"Really?!" she asked, intrigued, then shook her head, "I don't think I want to know".

"Probably best to stay blissfully unaware," Sam chuckled.

 

We decided that we only needed to visit the church group to get the virgin blood and that really the only option was to ask someone and if they refused then to punch them in the nose like Jody did in the show. We all had a good laugh when I told them that part.  
"Wait! Cas, can't you get virgin blood from somewhere?" I ask suddenly realizing.

"I can", he nodded before zapping away and back in seconds with a vial of blood.

"That's convenient", Jody blinked, smiling a little.

  
"Sweet, so we don't have to even go to the church at all", I said smiling.

There was no need to go through the process of joining the group either since I told them who Vesta was.

 

We made a plan and we told Jody we would wait for her to be done with work before we attacked; as well as go change clothes and scope out the potential farmhouse Vesta was hiding her victims in.

 

"You sure you don't want to try your luck with Carmelita?" I whispered to Dean jokingly, nudging him with my elbow as we walked back to the Impala.

"Naw, I'm good. Plus, you said that bitch Vesta captures us. No need to deal with that when you know where she could be." Dean shrugged.

"You sure?" I smirk.

If I was honest with myself, I didn't want him to go, but we never made whatever we have going exclusive or anything. I know Dean; he's not one to pass up an opportunity like this.

Sam and Castiel went to get into the car as Dean stopped me with his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. I was startled at the sudden movement and looked up into those beautiful, green eyes in question.

"I'm sure Jess. Maybe if you weren't here and I was still repressing my feelings for Cas, I would have, like you saw; but honestly, I don't need to go get my dick wet with some random chick anymore. I have you and Cas. I would never hurt you like that knowing how strongly you feel about me. That would make me a huge asshole", Dean confessed holding my arms and huffing a laugh. "Ok? So don't worry about me going off with someone else...besides Cas."

"Ok", I giggled, wiping away the tears pooling in my eyes. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought.

Dean looked around to see if anyone was around and leaned in to kiss me. God I loved his kisses. I could have stood there all day kissing those plush, pink lips.

He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. "Let's go get out of these annoying clothes yeah?"

"Yes please!" I laughed as he opened the door for me.

 

"Everything ok?" Sam asked turning to face the back seat.

"Yep!" I smiled wide at him.

"Good," he nodded before turning back.

I grabbed Castiel's hand and laced our fingers together missing the brother telepathy that said Dean would tell Sam what happened later.

He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand.

 

We got back to the motel and changed into more comfortable clothes. I took my hair out of the bun, but kept the ponytail. I didn't bother taking my makeup off since I never really wear a lot anyway.

I just finished tying my boots as Dean said, "Let's go get lunch!"

"We just ate like 3 hours ago," Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"So? I'm hungry again", Dean shrugged.

"I am too", I said sheepishly.

"See, I'm not the only one!" Dean smiled.

"Fine, let's go", sighed Sam. He wasn't annoyed, just amused.

 

We find a restaurant and all of us but Sam gets a burger. He got his usual salad.

"I think you found your match with how much you eat Dean", Sam smirked, taking a bite of his salad.

Dean and I laugh at that.

"I actually don't eat that much when I do. I just get hungry often and don't eat that nasty green crap", I shrug and laugh, pointing to Sam's salad with a French fry. "Maybe that's why I'm the size I am. I'm hoping that might change with the ass kicking I'll be doing, but I doubt it with how much we eat out."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that Jess. You know we think you're beautiful", Sam assured, putting his hand on my thigh.

"I know Sam. You would never be that mean", I smiled and covered his hand with mine. "Maybe I'll get up the motivation to use the bunker's gym, but I'm one lazy bitch who hates to sweat, unless I'm fighting evil bitches, dancing, or..." I cut myself off before I finished that thought out loud.

"Or what Jess?" Dean asks, smirking knowingly as he leans in a little.

"She means sex Dean," Castiel blurts, but quietly this time.

  
I cover my mouth and laugh at Castiel's deadpan face as he said that. I fuckin’ loved that he says scandalous things with the most serious of faces.

  
_I fuckin’ love you Cas_ , I say to him in my thoughts. He blushes and smiles at me in response.

"I know Cas. I was just trying to get her to say it," Dean laughs as he eats a fry.

He leans over the table again and smirks at me, eyes darkening. "Well, I'd be more than happy to help out with that."

I just blush in response, the thought making heat pool in my stomach. He could just give me a look and I'd be so turned on. I had to make sure he never found out the power he had over me or I'd be so screwed, literally.

"Me too", Sam whispered in my ear as he squeezed my thigh, adding to the heat.

"I wouldn't mind helping out either," added Castiel.

"Damn guys, sure do know how to make a girl blush", I giggled.

"That's one of my specialties," winked Dean before he leaned back against the seat and put his arm on the back of it behind Castiel.

I had to give myself a little shake to calm myself. We had work to do and a bitch to gank.

Sam chuckled at my movement and put his arm around me as we waited for the check.

 

When we were done with lunch we scoped out what could be the farmhouse near a train station.

"This has to be it. There's nothing else around let alone other houses", Dean says stopping the car near the farmhouse.

"Yeah you're right. I didn't see much of the outside to know for sure, but there’s a barn and that’s where the bomb shelter should be," I said looking around.

"So, we'll just wait for Jody and come back at night", Sam said turning towards us.

"Gotta find some oak for the stake first", Dean added.

Castiel zapped away, but came back a second later with a perfectly carved oak stake, nice and sharp for stabbing.

We could barely register that he left.

"Whoa! Awesome Cas!" I praised while taking it from him and feeling the sharpness. "This is perfect".

"Nice! Thanks Cas!" Dean smiled.

"It was no problem", Castiel nodded, smiling a little at the praise.

"I guess all we need to do now is wait for Jody", Dean smiled, putting Baby into gear.

 

We went back to the motel and waited for Jody to be done with work.

"We should be able to avoid Jody getting hurt and Sam getting knocked out with all of us there instead of just them two." I said, drinking some soda.

"Definitely. The bitch won't even know what hit her", Dean smirked, sipping his beer.

"It should be an ambush since she knows nothing about us and Dean has broken no vows", Sam chuckles at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah", Dean says rolling his eyes. "Though being a virgin again would be interesting".

"You know that's not really a thing right?" I laugh. "Once that V-card is cashed in you can't get it back."

"Oh I know," Dean laughed.

"When I saw this episode I had to laugh and shake my head. Its crazy people believe it's a real thing. I understand the religious part of it I guess, you know, wanting to be pure for God and what not, but some people just go to the extremes".

"That's right. You did tell us you grew up in a Christian family when you first told us about you," Sam added.

"Yup and I'll tell you, being here has made me think about my beliefs. I never stopped believing in God, even with refusing to go to church again after going to a Christian high school, but is it the same God here or a different one? Too much thinking for my small brain", I laugh.

I did my best to try and not think about how Chuck was God here and hide my thoughts from Castiel as well, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, that would shake me too", agreed Sam.

"Definitely too much thinking", Dean chuckled, finishing his beer and going for another.

"Maybe someday I'll find out for sure", I shrugged, finishing off my soda.

We all spent the rest of the time watching TV, talking, and on laptops. I cuddled up to Castiel as we reclined against the headboard of one of the beds, watching whatever Dean chose, but we didn't care what was on. I tried to spend as much time with him as possible since he always had to leave.

I snuggled into him more, loving how warm he is. _Must be his Grace._

 _My Grace does make my vessel warmer_ , Castiel told me through his mind.

 _Good to know_ , I smiled.

 

After another couple hours Jody called for us to come get her.

"Thank God! I was getting so booored!" Dean complained, making Sam and I snort and Castiel smirk.

 

We got into the Impala and picked Jody up from the station. When we got her, we told her we were pretty sure it could only be one place and headed over to the farmhouse.

 

When we got to the farmhouse Dean poured the blood over the stake and grabbed anything that would help us slow her down, as well as a few flashlights. He handed me a gun and a flashlight and I put the gun in my jacket pocket, keeping the flashlight out.

"Ok. Me, Cas, and Jess will get the people out of the bomb shelter and Sam and Jody will check the house", Dean said shutting the trunk as quietly as possible.

"Dean. Is this because Jess said we get hurt?" Sam frowned.

"That is exactly why", Dean retorts.

"Fine", Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

We parted ways and the three of us made our way silently to the barn.

"Is anyone in there Cas?" I ask quietly.

After a few seconds he replied", There are a few humans, but I cannot I sense her. She must have warded herself against anyone finding her".

"Damn, ok. We'll just keep our eyes and ears open", Dean said before walking closer to the barn.

We get to the barn door and Dean stopped before opening it. "Ok, let's gank us a goddess", he said with a goofy smile. I had to stifle a laugh so she wouldn't hear us coming. I had no idea if she had as good hearing as Castiel.

 

We got into the barn and turned on our flashlights. I immediately saw the hatch on the floor and made a small noise to get their attention. We got over to the door and it was locked shut. Castiel lifted the door off like it was nothing, getting it out of the way as quiet as possible.

 _Damn that was hot_ , I thought without realizing. I know he is an Angel of great strength and power, but Castiel would never cease to amaze me.

Castiel smirked at me knowingly before he brought out his angel blade from his sleeve. Dean readied the stake and I got my gun, cocking it as silently as I could.

 

Vesta must have heard the people scream for help and snuck in without us knowing because she suddenly hit Dean and flung him into the wall before Castiel and I could react.

"Dean!" I yelled as Castiel went to make sure he was ok.

Vesta saw me and smirked, coming near me. I got into a fighting stance and she laughed.

"What do you think you're going to do? Punch me a few times and I'll go down? My strength far outweighs yours honey", she laughed smugly.

"But not mine," Castiel growled as he held her still.

"Now Jess!" Dean yelled, tossing me the stake.

Vesta struggled uselessly against Castiel's strong grip and I plunged the stake right into her heart. She screeched loudly and blue flames ignited her face before Castiel dropped her lifeless body on the barn floor.

"Eh, fuck you", I frowned, flipping off her corpse.

 

Dean stood up with Castiel's help and I rushed over to him.

"You ok Dean?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just a nice lump on the back of my head. Nothing a bag of frozen peas won't fix," he chuckled before wincing.

"Good," I said hugging him before going over to the bomb shelter.

"Coast is clear guys! The bitch is dead!" I yell down the hatch.

They all slowly came up the ladder and thanked us profusely, asking questions. Dean told them something believable before we told them to be careful and made sure they had a way home.

"We missed all the action didn't we?" panted Sam as he and Jody ran into the barn as the victims hurried out.

"Yeah, sorry", I laughed.

"Better than you getting hurt and Jody getting stabbed," Dean said wincing again.

"So she just hurt you instead?" Sam asked annoyed.  
"Dean's the one who gets flung into things Sam, not you", I joke.  
"Now that you mention it, he does get thrown around a lot more than I do", Sam laughs.  
"Shut up you two", he frowns playfully.

We leave Vesta's body there in the barn and we head back to the car.  
"Let me heal you Dean", Castiel offered after seeing Dean wince too many times for his liking.  
"I'm fine Cas. It's just a bump", Dean replied.  
"I insist", Castiel says, not letting it go.  
"Fine", Dean sighs, relenting.  
Castiel touches two fingers to Dean's forehead and he heals him in a few seconds.  
"Better?" Castiel asks.  
"Yes, thank you", Dean nods curtly.  
I just watch them and think they’re just like a married couple, too fuckin’ cute.

We pile back into the Impala and take Jody back to her car she left at the station. We all get out to say goodbye and to make sure she gets to her car ok.  
"It was great to finally meet you Jody. I hope next time we can fight side by side" I smiled at her.  
"It was great to meet you too Jess. I'm sure we will soon enough. Keep an eye on my boys will ya?" she replied, hugging me.  
"I definitely will", I say smiling at Sam and Dean.  
"You too Cas. Keep them safe", she says to Castiel.  
"I promise I will do my best", he nods.  
Sam and Dean hug her and we wait until she drives away before we get back into the Impala.

"So, I didn't totally kick ass, but it was a step in the right direction", I laugh.  
"It's all good Jess. You will next time", Dean assured me.  
"I better!" I say, leaning back against the seat.

"What should we do now? It's still early," Sam asked us.  
"Dinner!" Dean replied. "Then a bar!"  
"Sounds good to me! I just want to smoke first so I can get crossfaded", I smile excitedly.  
"Is that what that's called?! That sounds fun! I kinda felt something like that a little bit that one night, but I didn't drink enough to really feel it", Dean smiled. "That ok with you Sammy?"  
"Sure why not, sounds interesting", Sam shrugged.  
"Do you have anywhere to be Cas?" I asked him.  
"I do not. I would also like to join if that is ok," Castiel replied.  
"Of course it's ok silly. You're always welcome to join us. In anything", I smile and wink at the last part, making him smirk and blush.

We got back to the motel and I redid my hair so it wasn't in a ponytail anymore, but down and re-straightened. After I finished my hair, I rolled us all a joint each so we could all be high as fuck before we left for the bar. We laughed and joked, already having a lot of fun.  
When we finished it we piled back into the Impala and Dean drove us to the nearest bar. Luckily, this one had a dance floor because I was in the mood to dance. Not yet though, all the songs on the jukebox were Country songs, which I did my best not to complain about.  
We find a booth and order a round. I get another fruity drink and love the flavor. I could barely taste the alcohol. We sip our drinks and talk about random stuff. Dean makes lewd jokes that make Castiel blush a deep red. Dean whispers something in his ear and it calms him down.  
Dean orders shots this next round and we down them. I'm already feeling the effects of the weed and alcohol in my system, making me feel great.  
I have the urge to dance now and I ask Sam for some change for the jukebox. The pickings are slim, mostly country and classic rock songs that you can't really dance to, but I find a few that I liked and had a good beat. I plug in the songs and wait for them to play. Luckily, some people were already on the dance floor, because I was way too shy to be the only one. I was nowhere near drunk or high enough to not care yet.

When my first song came on I slid onto the dance floor and swayed my hips to the beat. Even though I was too shy to be the only one dancing, I act as though I am. I was blessed to be a white girl that could dance if I let my shyness go. I moved in time with the song, not missing a beat; guess it helps when you know the song well. I eventually look over at the guys and wink. Sam and Dean say something, but I can't lip read. So, I just keep grooving and let the song move me.  
After the last song that I picked plays, I go back over to the table.  
"Ok, dance urge sated", I joke as I try to catch my breath.  
"Damn Jess, you really can dance", Dean whistled. "You got us all poppin' boners in our seats".  
"Oh really?" I smirk, "I'm still so surprised I have that effect on you guys."  
"Why Jess? You're fucking sexy. How can you not see that?" Sam said looking down at me, eyes dark.  
"I don't know" I shrug. "I guess because the world tells me my size is ugly and undesirable".  
"Well, you are none of that Jess", Sam assures, wrapping an arm around me.  
"Sammy's right Jess. Plus, it's not always about looks. You could be the hottest chick on the planet, but the evilest, most heartless bitch ever." Dean adds.  
"True", I nod shyly.  
"Someday you will see what we see. I'll make sure of that", Sam says hugging me close and kissing the top of my head.  
"I will too", Dean nods.  
"Me too", Castiel adds.  
"Thanks guys" I smile, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
"We ask ourselves that often too Jess", Sam smiles back.

After that little chick flick moment, we ordered one more round and we were all sufficiently crossfaded.  
"Damn, being crossfaded feels good", Dean grins, eyes low.  
"It does. I haven't felt it since college", I giggle.  
"It is an odd, but delightful feeling", Castiel adds.  
"I feel so happy and relaxed", Sam said slouching into his seat, "Definitely doing this again".  
"Agreed", Dean nodded. "We should get back before I can't drive us anymore."  
"Probably a good idea", I giggle.

We safely got back motel and Sam plopped onto his bed and passed out almost right away. Not even bothering to undress. Dean and I laughed as we took off his boots and covered him in a blanket.  
Castiel was called to Heaven saying that he might be up there a bit longer this time, since he was ignoring their calls earlier. I frowned and hugged him, giving him a big kiss. I would miss him. Castiel said his goodbyes to us then left in a whoosh of wings.

"You tired?" I asked Dean. I was still wide awake.  
"No. Why? Got something in mind?" he smirked, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.  
"I didn't, but I do now", I giggled.  
"What is it?"  
"Shower then some fun? Or fun then shower? Or even shower fun?" I laugh.  
"I vote for shower fun", Dean chuckles, eyes darkening, "A shower sounds awesome right now and you there would make it even better."  
I could already feel him hardening against my stomach, making my panties dampen.  
"Then let's go," I wink up at him before his smirks and kisses me, leading me back towards the bathroom.

We strip our clothes off in between heated kisses. I break our makeout session to turn on the water and feel for when it's hot enough. When it is we get into the small tub and sigh at the heat, making our drunken and high states even better.  
Dean brings me back into him and kisses me hard, nipping at my lip. I open for him and he brings his tongue into my mouth and we both moan at the tastes we find there. He is fully hard now and I rock my body against him, making him grunt at the friction. I reach down and grab him, pumping slowly.  
"Mmm...Jess," he groans, breaking the kiss.  
I smirk against his lips and kiss him passionately. I let go of his length to wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes. He holds me close so I don't fall and I weave my fingers into his hair.  
"Fuck, I will never get enough of your kisses Dean, so fucking perfect. Those plush lips have been in my dreams for years. I always wondered how they would feel against mine and nothing I could think up compares to the real thing", I moan, kissing him in between thoughts.  
"They're all yours baby", Dean smirks before hugging me closer and kissing me fiercely.

We madeout like that for a few more minutes, kisses getting more heated.  
"I want you Jess", Dean whispers into my ear before biting it, making me shiver and moan.  
"I'm all yours baby", I smile, making us laugh at me repeating Dean's earlier words.  
"Turn around", Dean instructs, "It'll be easier and safer this way. Don't need to go breaking our necks".  
"True", I giggle and then moan as he brings me right up against him and strokes me everywhere he can touch, his big, strong, calloused hands squeezing and groping. I loved how small he made me feel, when I usually felt like a cow.  
He teases my nipples with his fingers and I arch into them, mewling. Then he trails one hand down to play with my clit.  
"Dean," I whimper, bucking my hips into his hand.  
He slides his fingers into my folds, "So wet for me. I bet I could just slide right in that hot, tight pussy of yours", he groans. He knows how much his dirty talk turns me on and I can't help but moan. "Fuck Jess, I love that just me talking gets you wet".  
"Stop teasing and fuck me Dean", I moan, getting impatient.  
"Oh I will Jess, nice and hard too", Dean smirks against my neck as he slides into me easily, making me moan loudly. "I knew it. So wet".  
He slides out and slams back into me hard making me gasp.  
"Oh fuck! Dean!" I cry.  
"You like that?" Dean chuckles into my ear, "Well get ready baby because there's more where that came from".  
I press my hands against the wall to keep myself up as Dean grabs my hips and slides out before slamming back in just as hard as the first.  
"Yes Dean, just like that", I moan.  
He continues his hard thrusts and I have to keep from screaming at the intense pleasure. I didn't want to wake people up. He licks and bites at my neck and shoulders as he grasps my hips so hard that it almost hurts, but the feeling he's giving me outweighs the pain.  
"Oh fuck Dean! Yes! Give me that gorgeous cock", I groan, breasts bouncing at the intensity of his thrusts, my words making him grunt and twitch inside me.  
"God, you feel so fucking good Jess. Still so tight", Dean moans as he brings me up to hold me close against him.

I start to feel that knot tighten and the new angle has him brushing against my g-spot.  
"I'm getting close Dean. Fuuuck! Don't stop", I whimper.  
He fucks into me even faster; grunting and biting my shoulder, making my walls tighten down on him.  
"Fuck Jess", Dean groans as he rubs my clit roughly.

A few seconds later the knot breaks and I cum so hard my vision goes white, crying out his name. My walls clamp down on him so tight that he cums seconds later moaning my name loudly.  
We both stay there panting for a minute before he pulls out and turns me around, kissing me deeply.  
"That was so fucking hot Jess. You gotta say more stuff like that next time", Dean smirks.  
"I could do that", I smirk back. "I'm glad Sam isn't the only Winchester who can fuck a girl hard." I felt his dick twitch against my stomach at my words.  
"Oh he definitely isn't sweetheart", Dean chuckles, hugging me tighter and kissing me again.

We soon decided to get cleaned up before the water became freezing. After we dried off, I put on pjs and he put on some boxer briefs and a t-shirt.  
We finished getting ready and slid into the other bed. He quickly pulled me close to him and held me, kissing me lazily. After a little while we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

With the case closed and nothing else coming up, we got back to the bunker and hungout for a few days. Sam and I organized the library and started scanning the books into his laptop, flirting and joking the whole time. Dean kept calling us nerds, but we just laughed at him.

"We may be nerds Jess, but I doubt he looks half as good in glasses as you do", Sam whispers and winks down at me.

"That's funny that you say that actually. You both look fuckin' hot in glasses", I confess, blushing a little.

"When did you see us wear glasses?" Sam asked curiously, eyebrow quirking.

"It never happened, but the first trial was to bathe in hellhound blood, right? Dean found glasses and dowsed them in holy fire to be able to see them coming and another time you guys helped Crowley find Lucifer’s rogue hellhound, Ramsey", I explained, "Just another thing that added to my attraction to you two".

"It's still crazy to think of how much you know about us", Sam chuckled. "At first it was kinda weird, even though there are books about us too. And, like I said before, you are nothing like Becky. Thank God! That would have been a whole other story. We definitely would’ve had to find a way to send you back. I'm glad we got someone who is the complete opposite of her". He gave me such a loving smile I melted a little.

“You sure about that?” I asked, smirking, as I walked over to him and grabbed his pec. “So firm”, I said, mocking the way Becky did it.

Sam barked a laugh at that. "Yeah, that was super awkward. Ugh, I hope we won't have to deal with her ever again", He shivered in disgust at the thought.

"As far as I know, you never do", I assured him, giggling.

"Good," he sighed, still smiling at my joke.

“But if for some reason we do cross paths, I will so enjoy seeing her face after she finds out that I’m not only fucking the Sam Winchester, but Dean as well”, I laugh.  
“That would be pretty hilarious to see actually”, Sam laughed with me.

We then smiled at each other and went back to our tasks, enjoying the companionable silence.

I never thought I'd be able to just chill with them. I always figured we'd be on the move constantly, but I guess I'm the one to blame for the lack of shit to kill or deal with.

I could tell Sam was content with doing nothing for a little while, but Dean on the other hand, was getting a little stir crazy by the end of the week.

******

Sam and I were still doing our nerdy thing when Dean came in, plopping down in the chair next to me and sighing. "Ugh, we gotta find a case soon or I'm going to lose my fucking mind".

"I'm sure something will come up soon Dean", Sam chuckled as he scanned a page.

"Not soon enough", Dean sighed again.

"Sorry Dean. Me telling you guys the future made it so you guys have less to hunt", I said sympathetically, touching his arm.

"Oh I don't mind that in the slightest. Heck, I'm fuckin’ grateful. I'm just not used to there not being any hunts for longer than a couple days. I don't know what to do with myself", Dean replied.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things", I winked at him.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, eyes darkening as he leaned in close to me.

"Yeah", I lean in, matching his lustful gaze, almost kissing him. "But I'm busy helping Sam at the moment", I say going back to organizing.

"Fuckin' tease," Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sometimes," I agreed, smirking. "But never too hard or for very long. I don't have enough patience for that shit." That makes them both laugh.

 

Sam and I get back to it and Dean turns on the various police scanners they keep around to see if anything comes up, since nothing was popping up on the web. He was getting desperate.

 

After about a half hour later, Dean hears something from one of them that he thinks could be a case. They mention something about a John Doe near Grantsburg, Wisconsin and police codes I don't know.

"Dude, that could be Garth", Dean says to Sam, sounding both concerned and hopeful, "We haven't heard from him in a long time and last we heard of him he was near there. That one code is weird though. Never heard of it"

"What was the one? I never had a reason to learn police codes from my dad", I ask shyly.

"The first one was for someone being hit by a car and one I'm not sure of", Sam chimed in. He quickly searched the code on the web. "Huh, that code is for…cow mutilation".

"The fuck? There's a code for such a thing?" I laugh. "That's like the epitome of hick right there".

"Totally," Sam huffed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

I soon put two and two together, "It is Garth".

"Really? You sure Jess?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Positive. But you aren't going to like what I say about it next", I reply.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He's fine...but he's a werewolf now", I say, waiting for Dean to freak out.

"What?! How?!" Dean asks, shocked and a little angry.

"From what I can remember, he was on a hunt and got bitten by the werewolf. He soon married another werewolf and joined her 'pack'. They only eat animals. Hence the mutilation of the cows", I explain, using finger quotes. "Garth and his wife are good. They don't kill, but others have plans to kill".

"So he's fuckin' Taylor Lautner, now?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

I snort at the joke. "Well, no. He's probably fucking his wife", I joke back, making Sam bark a laugh at our banter.

"You know what I mean Jess", Dean said rolling his eyes and grinning.

I just wink back.

 

"Tell us all you know Jess," Sam urges.

"Ok, so the sheriff of the town you guys talk to is one and he attacks you guys and you are forced to kill him. After, Sam goes to find Garth, but find out he and his wife are missing and have been kidnapped by some pack members. Meanwhile, Dean finds out that they are fuckin' batshit, as per usual", I huff a laugh, rolling my eyes. "The preacher of their church has no clue what’s going on, but the rest of the pack are a part of a cult that worships Fenris, the Norse god, and believe that when Ragnarok comes, they will rule over mankind. The wife of the preacher plans to gank Garth and his wife and frame you guys to force the rest of the pack into action. It doesn't happen though cuz Dean saves the day."

"Damn," says Dean taking all that information in. "I'll call him and warn him."

"What if he doesn't believe you?" I ask, unsurely.

"I'll just tell him I ain't lying and that we have a psychic with us now", he smirks smugly. "If he still won't, then we'll hurry up there and make him believe us".

"Ok", I say unsurely, and shrug.

"Then it's settled", Dean nods, smacking the table and standing up from his seat. "We'll leave in 15 and get dinner on the road".

He leaves to go pack and we clean up a little.

"Finally. I was about to knock him out. I swear he has ADHD or something", Sam sighs and laughs.

"He definitely needs to learn to chill and enjoy the time off", I giggle marking my spot in the pile of files I was organizing. "At least one of you could appreciate it".

"I love it. Don't get me wrong, hunting has its merits, but not hunting, just relaxing, or doing anything other than hunting is something that used to be so rare for us. I'm so glad we can do nothing more often now. It's a welcomed change. I have you to thank for that", Sam said smiling and walking over to hug me.

"You are most welcome Sam", I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You help it to not be so boring either. I'm sure Dean and I would be at each other's throats if you weren't here too", Sam added chuckling.

"I'm glad", I smiled. "Well, I'll be here to mediate and send you guys to timeouts if need be". I wink up at him suggestively.

Sam smirks back and kisses me. "I'm sure I would enjoy that more than I should".

"Be bad and find out", I squeeze his ass and wink up at him, before walking away to go pack. I smiled to myself, happy that I had the courage to do that.

Sam stood there for a minute, a little shocked and gasped quietly. I was never that flirty with him, still a little shy. He huffed an amused laugh and smirked before going to pack as well.

 

We were soon all ready to go and Dean told us that Garth didn't really believe him. He couldn't believe that those kind people were actually not so kind. I figured he would take more convincing than that. He said he would be fine and to not make the trip but we, of course, refused. We weren't going to sit around knowing he was going to die, even if he thought he would be fine.

The drive there was going to take about 10 hours and with our late start we decided to get as far as possible before Dean was too tired to drive and we would stay at motel. With me there, Dean wouldn’t drive through the night anymore. I refused to let him drive while exhausted, even if Sam could take over. He didn’t want anyone but him driving his Baby. That would always make me smile with fondness. He grumbled a little at my insistence, but then smiled at how much I cared.

On the way there we talked about anything and everything. They still wanted to know more about me since I knew far more about them. Sam and I got high off our asses and joked around with Dean. When he was getting a little annoyed at us we quieted down and I listened to my music. I was starting to miss Castiel after not seeing him for almost a week.

I decided to send him a little prayer, _I miss you Cas. Hope all is well up there._

  
I didn’t expect to hear a reply but he did.

_I miss you too Jessica. We will see each other again soon. Heaven is in shambles, but at least there will not be a civil war like you said there might be._

  
_I’m so glad. Stay safe._

  
_You too Jessica. I love you_.

  
Holy shit! _I love you too Cas_.

  
I was shocked to hear that. Castiel also loved me too?! I never thought any of them would have the same feelings as me, to be honest. I was grinning like an idiot now, but luckily Sam and Dean didn’t notice.

We eventually got drive thru for dinner and continued on our journey, only stopping for gas and restroom breaks. This was the longest drive yet and I was definitely going crazy. I smoked a few more “bowls” than usual after dinner to try and help my increasing boredom, but it didn’t help long.

“Ugh, how do you guys handle these long ass car rides?! I’m going crazy back here!” I complain, sighing loudly and slouching in my seat.  
“It definitely takes some getting used to”, Sam laughs at my childishness.  
“I’m sure I will get used to it eventually, but damn this one’s a killer”, I sigh, flopping my head against the back of my seat.  
“We’ll stop somewhere for the night in a couple more hours”, Dean assured me.  
“Thank God!” I sigh again.

I miss the brother telepathy again and Dean says, “Looks like Jess needs a distraction Sammy”.  
“I think you’re right Dean”, Sam smirks at Dean and then looks back at me with lustful eyes.

I gulp, eyes going a little wide. Sam’s look made my heart beat faster and my core dampen. It held a promise.

“Think you can keep your eyes on the road and not kill us?” Sam asks Dean, still smirking.  
“I will try my damnedest”, Dean nodded.  
“Good”, was all Sam said before he crawled over the back seat with his long legs, being careful not to kick Dean.

I move to the side of the car to make room for him and I can’t help but get turned on.

“Hey”, Sam smirks as he sits next to me and pulls me close.  
“Hey”, I squeak, feeling nervous, but so ready for whatever Sam has planned.  
“Don’t be scared Jess. I’m here to help”, Sam chuckled.  
“Ok,” I smile a little.

Sam leans down to kiss me sweetly and run his fingers through my hair. He takes off his jacket and I do the same. We toss them on the floor and I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply, making him moan and hug me tight to him. He goes for my neck and I move for him. He sucks and licks at a spot I didn’t know was a sweet spot for me, making me moan.  
Sam continues marking my neck, making me wetter. I reach for his shirt buttons, trying to undo them, but it was difficult without looking. Sam chuckled at my struggling and took over. He tossed it somewhere and pulled off his t-shirt. He reached for mine right after and I lifted my arms helping him. I tossed it to the side and brought him close, attacking his mouth with fervor. He groaned at my eagerness and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. With a twist it was unhooked and tossed.  
It was my turn to moan into the kiss as our chests touched and my nipples hardened. I could tell Sam was just as impatient as me because he grabbed at my pants soon after. We parted to take off our shoes and jeans, but soon went right back to it.

“Straddle me baby”, he whispers in my ear, nipping at the lobe.  
I didn’t hesitate and I straddle him, feeling his hardness against my dripping core, making me whimper. I grind against him, the friction feeling delicious against my throbbing clit.  
“Fuck Jess,” Sam moans as he twitches against me. “Those hips are fucking insane”. He grabs onto them, bringing me even closer to him.  
I smirk and grind harder against him. I run my fingers through his silky hair and bring his lips to mine. I tug a little on his hair and he groans.  
“Ride me”, he says breathlessly against my lips, losing all patience.  
“Gladly”, I smirk against his as I rise up and move him to my entrance.

I lower onto him slowly, mewling at the stretch.  
“Fuck Sam. You feel so good. I’ll never get enough of your cock”, I moan in his ear, licking it.  
He grunts and bucks his hips up a little, making me moan again. I start a slow pace until I’m fully adjusted.  
“Mmm…Jess. You’re still so tight. How is that possible?” Sam half groans, half chuckles.  
“I have no idea”, I giggle. “Though, I think anything would be tight with a cock as big as yours”.  
“Maybe you’re right”, he smirks before bringing me in for a deep kiss.

I start to ride him faster and harder, loving how deep he’s in me from this angle.  
“I love you so fucking much Sam”, I mewl, holding him close.  
“I love you too Jess”, he groans before bringing me in for a bruising kiss.

I move my hips to get him to hit my sweet spot and I moan loudly, arching my back.  
Sam grabs onto my ass to steady me and bucks up to meet my hips.

“Shit guys”, I heard Dean groan from the front seat and the car veer a little before Dean gets his eyes back on the road.  
Sam and I chuckle but don’t miss a beat. We keep going at it hard, clinging to each other and attacking each other’s mouths.

I feel my climax coming and I moan. “Fuck yes Sam! I’m so close!”

He grunts and bucks up faster than I ever could, damn legs of steel. I soon feel that knot snap. “SAAAM!” I cry out, arching my back.  
“Fuck Jess”, Sam moans at the feeling of my walls clamping down on him.  
He cums deep inside me soon after, crushing me into him almost hard enough to hurt me.

“Fuck”, I pant, “Feel free to distract me anytime you want”.  
“I shall”, smirked Sam, bringing me in for a soft kiss.  
“I’m so glad to finally have a guy in my life that fucks me right…and I have 3!” I laugh breathlessly. “I never thought I’d be this lucky”.  
“We are just as lucky Jess”, Sam smiles up at me, and kisses me again.  
“He’s right Jess. We could have gotten some psycho bitch instead of you”, Dean laughs.  
“Glad you guys think I’m not a psycho bitch”, I laugh as I finally get off of Sam.

“I was this close to stopping the car and joining you back there”, Dean groaned.  
I leaned up against the seat so I could whisper in his ear. “I think I still feel like I’m going a little crazy. I could use another distraction”. I lick the shell of his ear before smirking and leaning back into my seat.  
Dean moans at that and closes his eyes for a second. I could tell he’s definitely thinking about it. “Fuck it. Sammy get dressed. You’re driving”.

Sam and I laugh as he gets dressed quickly. When he is fully clothed, Dean pulls the car over and they switch spots. Dean took his jacket off before he got back in, sliding into the backseat with me.  
The look on his face was fuckin’ predatory. It sends shivers down my spine and reignites the flame in my core.  
Dean immediately went for my mouth, pushing his tongue in for a rough kiss. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him to bring him down to me. He leaned up to take off his shirts and went right back into my arms.

“I always wanted you to fuck me in the backseat. I have always envied Anna,” I whisper in his ear. He pulls up to look at me. I look up at him smiling a little, not sure if it was a touchy subject for him. He just smirks and goes for my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair. I make room for him as he tries to find the sweet spot Sam found earlier.  
Dean soon finds it and I whimper. He sucks a mark that will surely be there for a few days. After, he kisses a trail down to my chest and sucks a nipple into his mouth making me arch into him. He holds me against his mouth as he lavishes attention to my breasts, making me that much wetter.  
When he feels my breasts have been fully played with he pulls away to finish undressing. I look up at him and stare. I’ll never get over that I’m under him and he looks at me the way he does, like I’m the most beautiful thing to walk the Earth.

I reach for him and he comes back into my arms, covering me with his strong, gorgeous body. He kisses me passionately and I moan into the kiss, bucking my hips into him.  
“Fuck Jess,” Dean moans, breaking the kiss. “Sammy’s right, those hips are fucking lethal”.  
I just smirk up at him, bucking my hips up again.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard”, Dean groans in my ear, making me whimper and shiver.

He brings his hard, throbbing length to my entrance and thrusts into me in one swift movement, making me cry out and cling to him, wrapping my legs around him, “Oh fuck Dean!”  
He starts a brutal pace, grunting into my ear. “You feel so good Jess. I can’t get enough of your hot, wet pussy”. I can’t trust myself to speak coherently so I just moan and clench around him.  
“Shit Jess”, Dean groans in response.

Dean’s thrusts get rougher and I moan loudly, “Oh Dean!”  
I bring him down for a deep kiss and tug his hair, making him grunt and twitch inside me.

I could feel my second orgasm coming and I moaned.  
“Fuck, I’m close Dean”, I mewl, arching my back.

He leans up just enough to rub my clit and I cum so hard I moan out his name loudly into the ceiling. My orgasm triggers his with how tight my walls clamped him.  
“Fuck! Jess!” Dean grunts as he spills deep inside me.

We stay like that for minute, breathing hard and smiling at each other. Dean leans down to move my hair off my sweat damp face and kiss me before he pulls out, making us both wince.

“You can totally distract me anytime as well”, I giggle, breathlessly.  
“You can count on it”, Dean smirks, kissing me again.

 

I feel so boneless and sated that I don’t move for a while and Dean doesn’t make me. He’s just content to stay there. I feel myself starting to fall asleep and I didn’t want to so I wouldn’t be up all night.

“Ok, I need to get up before I knock the fuck out,” I laugh. “You guys are just a good a sleeping pill as weed is.” That makes them chuckle.

Dean and I get dressed and he makes Sam pull over so he can drive.

I don’t complain for the rest of the trip. I just recline in my seat and relax, smoking some more with Sam.

We finally get to a motel and check in. I called dibs on the shower before they could and they graciously let me. I showered quickly and got ready for bed. I was worn out and so ready to sleep.  
I got my pillow from my bag and flopped down face first on whichever bed was the closest. I moaned at the feeling of lying down. The bed was nowhere near as comfortable as I would like it, but it was still nice.

“Did we wear you out Jess?” Dean asked as he pulled on a clean shirt after his shower.  
“Just a tad!” I laugh, turning my head so he could hear me. “I’m not complaining though”.

Dean chuckled at that and walked over to grab my ass, making me yelp in surprise.  
“You have such a fucking sexy ass Jess and those yoga pants do things to me”, Dean moaned.  
“I was waiting to see if you would ever say something!” I laughed, turning around to face him. “I found out before I got here that you thought they were sexy and I luckily got to have my favorite pair with me.”  
“Really?!” Dean laughed, “Well, I do find them sexy and they make that ass of yours that much hotter”. He went to grope my ass again and I giggled and moved away from his hands.

He kept at it making me laugh out loud. He soon flipped me back over and pinned me down so he could straddle my legs and get two handfuls of my ass.

“Dean!” I half laugh, half moan. His big hands felt so good, no matter where he touched. I clenched my muscles in reflex.  
“Damn Jess. Your ass goes from juicy to rock hard in a millisecond!” Dean laughed, squeezing my now tight ass.  
“Yeah, I really have no idea how either. I clearly don’t do squats”, I giggle.

He laughs continues to squeeze and even punch my ass a little making me laugh and try to get out from under him.  
“Dean! Stop it!” I laugh, squirming under him.

Sam got out of the shower and asked “What are you doing Dean? It sounded like you were molesting her or something”. He moved closer to see exactly what Dean was doing. “I guess you kind of are”, Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“I can’t help it Sammy. She’s wearing those fuckin’ yoga pants again and she was laying there practically begging for it”, Dean smirked, squeezing my ass again.  
“She does have a nice ass”, Sam mused as he pulled on some underwear.

I just laid there and laughed at the attention my ass was getting. I was too amused to fully protest.  
“Though, I think we should let her be for the night”, Sam says to Dean.  
“Fine…party pooper”, Dean fake sighed before giving my ass one last squeeze and lifting off me.

“Feel free to grope my ass whenever you guys want”, I laugh as I turn around.  
“Don’t tell him that Jess! He’ll never not grope your ass now”, Sam joked.  
“Damn straight! I got permission so I’m gonna take full advantage of it”, Dean smirked.  
“You guys never needed my permission, but thanks for the gentleman-ness”, I laugh.

I yawned and laid down, so ready for sleep.

“I’ll let you guys fight over who gets to sleep with me tonight”, I giggle as I snuggle into bed.

They do Rock, Paper, Scissors and of course Sam wins. Sam and I laugh and shake our heads. Dean turns off the light grumbling and I tell him he will get me tomorrow night.  
Sam cuddles me into him and we both fall asleep soon after.

******

We meet up with Garth and his wife the next day in private so that the pack wouldn’t know what was going on.  
Garth greets the guys with his signature big hug. I just laugh because of how unused to his affections they still are. He introduces Bess to them and she gives them a smile.  
“So this must be Jessica?” Garth asks them, smiling over at me.  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you Garth”, I smile holding out my hand. He had none of that and hugged me just like he hugged the guys. I smiled wide and returned the hug just as much.  
“So the guys say you are from the future and you think Bess and I are in trouble”, Garth asked, getting serious.  
“I am. I’m from an alternate future where their lives are a TV show. I wished to be a hunter with them and something granted it. I know pretty much everything that is going to happen in the next 4-5 years”, I explain.  
“Well, I could understand that. They are pretty awesome dudes”, Garth chuckled, nodding.

“Wow, you are the first one to not look at me like I was insane or call me crazy!” I laugh.  
“Naw, I don’t think you’re insane. I would want to be as badass as them too”, Garth added.  
“You are!” I smile.  
“Thanks”, Garth blushed. “Is there a way you can prove you are from the future?”  
I think about it for a second and I smile. “I loved your Mr. Fizzles bit with the young girl who saw that Kitsune. Dean’s face was pretty priceless too”.  
Garth laughed out loud at that. “Ok, I definitely believe you now. Only Dean and I knew about that.” He still chuckled a little, but got serious again quick. “So you really think the pack is bad news and wants to kill us?”  
“The preacher knows nothing about this but yes, the rest are a crazy cult that wants to take over the world when Ragnarok happens”, I tell him.  
“Ragnarok? Like the Norse Ragnarok?” Garth asks astonished.  
“Yep, they worship Fenris and all”, I nod.  
“Damn…Ok…What do we do now?” Garth asks stunned, holding Bess close.  
“We got to get you guys somewhere safe and we will take care of them”, Dean chimes in. “We got plenty of silver. We’ll take them out before they can even kidnap you”.  
“Ok let’s go”, Garth nods.

We take them to our motel room and tell them we will be back when it’s done. Garth tells us how to get to the farm where they’ll be.  
On the way there we make a plan. I tell them there should be three of the crazies in the house with the preacher, and if we got lucky, the sheriff too.  
“Only four? That’s hardly a challenge”, Dean scoffs.  
I tell them that they at least have one gun and if the sheriff would be there then that would be two.  
“We got this Jess. It’ll be easy as pie”, Dean smirked.

We stop a little ways from the farm and arm up.  
“Fuck yes! The sheriff asshole is here!” I say as Dean opens the trunk.  
“Good, we won’t have to search for him later”, Dean says, propping the cover up with his shotgun.

Dean hands me a gun and two clips of silver bullets. I load one and cock it, ready to fire. I put them in my jacket and he hands me a huge silver knife.  
“Damn this is a beauty!” I marvel turning it in my hand.  
“Don’t lose that one. It’s one of my favorites”, Dean says loading his gun.  
“I promise”, I nod.

Once we are all armed and ready we slowly make our way to the farm. Dean checked the wind and made sure they wouldn’t catch our sent. There wasn’t much cover so we had to be quick.  
We first checked the barn and one of the brothers was in there doing chores. Dean opened the side door behind the werewolf and we silently walked in behind him. Sam took the werewolf out with a knife to the heart through the back, covering its mouth so it couldn’t yell out. The only sounds were the muffled shrieks and the thud of Sam laying the body down. After, Sam wiped off the blood on the corpse’s shirt.  
Dean went to the other side of the barn to look out and see if anyone else was going to come in. The other brother was walking towards the barn, Sam and I assumed, because Dean had us hide. When the barn door opened Dean did the same with him as Sam did with the other one. He dumped the body in a haystack before wiping the blood off on the corpse’s pants.  
Two down two to go.

After a little while we heard the preacher’s wife call out from the porch wondering what was taking them so long. She got suspicious and went back inside. She must have told the sheriff because they both came back out with guns.

“Ambush time”, Dean smirked. “Ready guys?”  
Sam and I both nodded and the three of us stood in the middle of the barn guns raised.  
They soon opened the doors and before they realized what was going on we took them out using only a few bullets. They dropped dead and we rushed to the house before the preacher could call the police.  
We got there just in time because he was just about to dial 911, phone in hand and finger hovering over the numbers.  
“Who are you and what do you want?!” the preacher yelled, scared as hell.  
“Your pack is planning some crazy shit and we couldn’t let them hurt Garth and Bess!” I yell.  
“What?! What are you talking about?!” the preacher asks in shock.  
“Put down the phone and we will explain everything”, Dean urged, motioning his gun towards the phone.  
The preacher almost didn’t listen and we were holding our breaths. He soon decided to listen to us and we explained everything, even me being from the future. He was in total shock and we told him to take his time and that we got Garth and Bess out of there safely.

Dean went to go get Garth and Bess while Sam and I tried our best to answer all his questions and help him calm down.  
He got back quickly and Bess ran in to hug her dad. The preacher was so happy she was safe, but still was trying to wrap his mind around everything that just went down.  
We let him and Bess have their space as Garth came over to us.

"You know, I can come join you guys. I'm sure my werewolf powers could help", Garth said to us smirking.

"Naw man, you're out. Enjoy your sorta normal life. Have some werewolf babies", Dean joked.

"You sure?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, we're good", Dean nodded.

 

Garth hugged us and thanked us for convincing him the pack was crazy and saving his ass. We smiled and told him to be safe. I told him that it was great to finally meet him and he blushed. I always liked him a lot and was sad that their paths didn’t cross more often.

 

We said our goodbyes and decided to hit the road back to the bunker, getting as far as possible. This time I didn't complain. Though I was tempted if that was how they would shut me up.

We eventually got to a motel and went right to sleep; the trip wore us out.


	19. Chapter 19

We all got up fairly early the next day to get back to the bunker. The trip was much shorter and we were there by lunch time.   
Dean made us all sandwiches when we got there and chatted. He was already looking for another case on his laptop as we sat at the library table. 

 

We were on the topic of how I thought they should watch The Walking Dead, since it was actually a thing here on Netflix, when Castiel appeared at the end of the table near me and Dean.   
"Hello everyone", Castiel greeted. 

"Cas!" I beamed and got up from my seat to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and blushed at me. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you as well Jessica", Castiel smiled back.

"How are things up there?" Dean asked, finishing off his beer. 

"I feel it will continue to be in a constant state of unrest until God comes back. If He ever does", Castiel sighed, "But Jessica has made it so we will not be in complete chaos".

"I'm so glad! I was hoping to be able to help you and your family too," I said smiling.

"You certainly have Jessica, more than you know", Castiel replied, hugging me. 

"How long can you stay this time?" I ask him, hopeful.

"At least a few days. I don't think I will be needed anytime soon," Castiel replied, smiling down at me. 

"Yeah!" I said, beaming up at him again. He grinned back at my excitement.

 

We soon decided to binge watch The Walking Dead, after a little convincing. 

"I don't understand why they don't just call them zombies," Dean said in between episodes. 

"You have a point there Dean. I never understood that myself", I giggled, taking a sip of my soda. 

"This is nothing like the time that Zachariah douchebag sent me to the future with the Croatoan virus. I could handle these zombies, they're slow as hell. But Croats? Fuck that", Dean says shivering at the memory. 

"Yeah, that was crazy. Though I loved that Cas was a huge stoner and had copious amounts of orgies", I laugh. Dean chuckles too. 

"What?” asked Castiel, stunned to hear that. 

"Yeah, if the apocalypse went down, then by 2014 there would’ve been a zombie outbreak. Dean would have been a total ass, Sam would have been Lucifer's meat suit, and you would have been human and a totally drugged out hippy", I explain, giggling at the last part. 

"Why did you never tell me this Dean?" asked Castiel sounding a little upset.

"I didn't think it was necessary really. It never was going to happen", Dean shrugged. 

"Well, it kinda did. We had an orgy and you have smoked with us a few times", I joke, smiling at Castiel. 

That made them all laugh. 

"You aren't wrong Jess", Dean shook his head, still chuckling.

"Speaking of! I want to get super high and continue watching the show. Anyone wanna join?" I ask, getting up to get my stuff. 

"Sure why not?" shrugged Dean. 

"I'm in," said Sam smiling. 

"Me too. I like the feeling it gives me", Castiel added. 

 

I went to get my stuff and came back quickly. I rolled a few joints and Dean started the next episode. We passed the first one around, then the next, and by then we were pleasantly high. 

"That Shane guy is such an asshole," commented Dean. 

"I know right?!" I laughed.   
“Rick’s a badass though”, Dean added.  
“Yup! This show is full of them”, I giggle.

We spent most of the day watching the show and relaxing. 

Dean and I made eventually dinner and we all talked about the show. They liked it well enough. I told them it was a little slow at first, but gets better in the coming seasons. I also told them there was a spin-off that would eventually come out, but it was horrible and totally not worth watching, much to my disappointment. 

 

After dinner we continued our binging and smoked some more. 

Eventually Sam and Dean went to bed. Dean asked if Castiel wanted to join him, but I told him Castiel was mine tonight and he can have him tomorrow. 

That made them both laugh and shake their heads. Dean said goodnight to us with a kiss to our heads and went to bed. 

 

"You should sleep too Jessica. It is rather late," Castiel said looking over at me. 

"Eh, eventually." I shrugged. "I have you all to myself now and I missed you a lot". I cuddled up to him and he put his arm around me. 

"What do you propose we do then?" Castiel asked, smirking down at me.  
I sent him exactly what I wanted to do through my thoughts and he blushed a bright red. 

"That is agreeable", Castiel nodded.

 

We were instantly sitting on my bed instead of the couch. 

"I will never understand why Dean hates that!" I laugh, "It's such an awesome feeling!"

Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I instantly responded and straddled him, wrapping my arms around him to bring him close. He nipped my bottom lip and I gasped at how quick he learned how to kiss. Dean must have helped. 

"Dean is a good teacher," Castiel said, breaking the kiss. 

I giggle and get right back to the kiss. Our tongues battle and we moan at the tastes we find. I comb my fingers through his dark hair and tug a little, making him grunt into the kiss and bring me closer to him. 

He must have gotten impatient because he snapped his fingers and we were both completely naked. 

"Cas!" I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, I figured it would be easier this way", he blushed. 

"It definitely is!" I giggle before bringing him even closer to me.

 

He was touching me all over and I loved the feeling of his hands on me. 

"You are so soft. It amazes me how soft human skin can be. Your skin is so different from Dean's though, probably because you are a female", Castiel marvels, almost to himself. 

I smile and moan as he gropes my hips and ass. 

"I like this part of you the most I think, besides your soul of course", Castiel says, squeezing my ass again. "It's very pleasing".

"I never thought Team Free Will would be such ass men", I giggle. 

"It must just be your ass Jessica", Castiel smirks. 

I smile and blush. Hearing him curse was such a fuckin’ turn on. 

I brought his lips to mine in a hard kiss, making him groan and pull me closer to his now rock hard length. I moan at the feeling and grind my dripping folds against him.

Castiel moves us so he is on top of me and grinds against my clit, making me gasp. 

"I missed you so much Cas", I said in between kisses. 

"And I you Jessica", he replied, moving to kiss my neck while still grinding against me. 

 

Then a thought came to me. 

"Can I see your wings Cas? Or will it burn my eyes out?" I joke, breathlessly.

"Yes, you can see my wings Jessica. Just close your eyes for a moment", Castiel chuckles. 

I close my eyes and a bright, blue light flashes and I hear the sound of feathers before he tells me I can open them. 

What I see are huge, beautiful, black wings that have a tinge of blue when the light catches them. They take up my entire room. He even has to bring them in a little because my room is too small. 

"Oh wow! They really are black! Everyone from my world just assumed they were since we only saw the shadow of them! They're so beautiful", I marvel, raising my hand to touch them, but stopping. "Can I touch them?"

Castiel looks down at me and smiles bashfully at my praise. "Yes, you can touch them".

I reach out and touch a feather and it's so soft; a texture unlike anything I have ever felt.

"Wow. Thank you for letting me see them Cas. I've always wanted to. Thank you for trusting me enough", I smile at him. 

"Of course Jessica. I trust you immensely", he said before leaning down to kiss me. 

I kept running my hand through his feathers and he shivered. 

"That feel good?" I ask, smiling. 

"Very good. No one has ever touched them like that before; only for grooming purposes. Do it again", he groans.

I continue combing my fingers through his gorgeous feathers until I get to where his wing meets his back and I tug a little, making him gasp and buck his hips against me. 

"Oh fuck!" Castiel cursed, looking down at me in surprise.

"I was hoping that would be the spot", I smirked back at him. 

"How did you know?" Castiel asked, panting. 

"I didn't know for sure, but I've read a few stories that feature you and your wings being sensitive there and I figured why not see if it was a thing", I shrug, still smirking.

"Well they were right apparently. Definitely do that again", he groaned, voice already sounding wrecked. 

"Gladly", I replied, tugging again, making him almost whimper.

He brought me to him and kissed me hard, grinding against me with fervor.   
"Mmmm...Fuck Cas. I need you", I whimper. 

He didn't hesitate and slid himself inside me in one thrust, causing me to cry out. 

"Castiel!" I moaned loudly and wrapped my legs around him.

"I love how my name sounds coming from your lips. Say it again," he growls as he started a slow pace, grunting in my ear. I tugged at his wings and he thrust into me hard. 

"Oh fuck Castiel, just like that!" I whimper, arching my back.  
He continued the rough thrusts and we were moaning and grunting in each other’s ears in between hard, sloppy kisses. 

"I love you so much Castiel. I missed you", I pant. 

"I love you too Jessica", he groaned in my ear before nipping it. "I will try my best not to be away for so long next time".

"Good", I smile. 

I tug on his wings again and he grunts, fucking me impossibly faster, making the knot in my stomach tighten. He tugs my hair to the side and licks and sucks a mark on my neck.

"I'm close Cas. Fuck, don't stop!" I cry.   
He leans up enough to get a hand in between us and he rubs my clit with Grace infused fingers again. 

"Oh fuck! Yes! Castiel!" I scream, cumming hard within seconds, vision going white. 

“Oh Jessica!” Castiel moans loudly as he feels my walls tighten around him.

Castiel cums soon after, holding me impossibly close and kissing me hard, his groans drowned out by our kiss. The lights on in my room burst in a shatter of glass, making me yelp in surprise.

"Sorry", Castiel chuckled and snapped his fingers, light bulbs restored. 

"Damn Cas. That good?" I laughed breathlessly. 

"Yes, it was", he smirked. 

"Same for me. You got so much better so soon", I praised.

"I told you Dean is a good teacher", he panted, smirking. "I think your hands on my wings helped too". He pulled out slowly and flopped down next to me, careful to not lie on his wings.   
I smiled and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested a wing over us. I brushed my fingers against his silky feathers and he shuttered. 

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to stop what happens next", Castiel warned, already hardening against my thigh. Damn that Angel Mojo doesn't quit. 

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want you to stop", I smirk huskily against his ear, tugging on the feathers in my hand. 

Castiel grunts and rolls back on top of me, pinning me underneath him. The look he gives me should scare me knowing what he is, but it just turns me on and gets me unbelievably wet, making me whimper.

"I warned you Jessica. I cannot be held accountable for my actions", he growls. 

"You won't be", I pant. 

He smirks and kisses me deeply before thrusting into me, making me scream and arch into him.

 

That round he fucks me so hard I swear I screamed loud enough to wake up Sam and Dean. Castiel refused to let me be quiet though. He loved how loud he was making me. When we both came screaming each other's names, I actually passed out. That has never happened to me before. When I came to we were both cleaned up and clothed, and his wings were back to being invisible. I laughed and told him that was a first for me and he smirked down at me smugly. I kissed him passionately before he insisted I go to sleep. He held me tight as I slept, drawing random patterns on my back with his hand. 

I think tomorrow morning will be quite embarrassing.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning to Castiel still holding me close as he kissed me softly and caressed my hair.

"Morning Cas," I smiled up at him.

"Good morning Jessica. Sleep well?" he smiled back.

"Of course I did. How could I not with the pounding you gave me last night?" I smirked up at him, hugging him close.

He blushed furiously at that and I kissed him because he looked so fuckin' cute.

 

"I'm gonna get up. I'm hungry", I said before kissing him and getting up. "Oh ow", I wince at a pain in my back and lower regions.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Castiel asked concernedly.

"Guess we went a little harder than I thought", I giggled before putting on a bra and T-shirt.

"I am so sorry Jessica. Want me to heal you?" he offered, walking over to me.

"Eh, I'll live. Don't worry about it. I'll just get super high and it will go away eventually", I look over and smile at him before hugging him close and kissing him.

"Well, if you change your mind I will gladly heal you", he grinned down at me.

"Thank you", I reply.

 

I then remembered I wanted to tell him something. I told him a little before, but I wanted to say more.

"I want to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you Cas", I say, blushing a little.

He nodded and we sat down on my bed.

"I just wanted to tell you how much you are loved. Not just by me and the guys, but by people from a whole other universe. We have watched you go from an unfeeling, Heavenly robot to a loving and caring Angel. You are so much more than what you think of yourself. You are important and special, not just a tool or someone for us to use because of what you can do. Some of your siblings may think badly of you, but fuck them, they know nothing. You will always have a home with me, with all of us. I will always think the world of you Castiel and I will always love you", I confess, shyly as I hold his hands in mine.

He was quiet for a moment, taking it all in.

"Thank you so much Jessica. I really needed to hear that. Do you really mean it?" Castiel asks, a little stunned.

"You know I do Cas. Feel free to read my mind if you doubt me", I giggle.

"I do not doubt you Jessica. I have just never been the object of so much affection before. It is a new feeling", Castiel confesses.

"I just want to make you happy Cas. You deserve it, so much", I said, cupping his cheek.

He smiled at me fondly and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss.

"I love you Jessica. I am so glad you are here", Castiel confessed, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Castiel. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else", I smiled.

 

I got up and reached for his hand, "Let's go eat...Well, I'll eat and you can keep me company."

"Ok," he smiled up at me and chuckled, taking my hand.

I laced our fingers together as we walked to the kitchen.

 

We soon got to the kitchen and Sam and Dean were there already. Sam was reading while drinking coffee and Dean was on his laptop already looking for another case, mug of coffee forgotten.

"Morning guys", I smile at them.

"Good morning Jess. Cas", Dean smirks at us knowingly. "You two have fun last night?"

"Did we wake you?" I ask, blushing a bright red.

"Yeah, but that's ok", Dean chuckled. "Made me kinda jealous though. Never knew Cas could make a girl scream", Dean blushed and smirked at Castiel.

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear in the sexiest voice I could muster. "Aww, don't be jealous Dean-o. You will have plenty of opportunities to make me scream. Cas said you were a good teacher. Just do what you taught him and I'm sure I'd be putty in your more than capable hands". I nipped his ear and winked at him then went to get some cereal.

Dean actually fuckin’ whimpered after hearing my words. I had to congratulate myself on such an accomplishment.

I soon got my cereal and sat down next to Sam.

"Did we wake you too Sam?" I giggled, smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah, but no biggie" Sam shrugged, grinning over at me. "Have to agree with Dean though; it did make me a little jealous too."  
"I'll tell you what I told Dean", I smirked, whispering in his ear, "I'm sure you will have plenty of opportunities to make me scream. You've shown me how hard and rough you can fuck. I was close then. It's just a matter of time before you make me cum screaming your name."

Sam shuddered and made a noise that was almost a whimper.

I smirked to myself and ate my cereal. I never thought I would have that effect on them. I never thought myself to be pretty or anything special since I've seen the girls they've taken to bed, but they thought I was something and I guess that was all that mattered.

 

After breakfast Sam and I went to continue our organization of the library and Dean and Castiel looked for cases, but found nothing. They eventually went to watch TV and whatever else.

 _See if you can make him scream Cas_ , I smirked to myself, sending Castiel my thoughts. He didn't respond this time, but I could have sworn I heard a yell a short time after.

 

"You hear that Jess?" Sam asked looking toward the hallway.

"I did. Told Cas he should try and make Dean scream. Guess it worked", I smirked over at Sam who laughed and shook his head before going back to his part of the organizing.

 

I eventually decided it was too quiet and I usually like to have music when I'm doing this kind of stuff. So I got my iPod out of my pocket and put one ear bud in to hear some music, but also not be totally in my own bubble if Sam wanted to talk or ask a question.

I soon got into the music and started humming quietly; not paying attention that Sam was there. Usually I don't let anyone hear me sing, even if it's just humming, but I guess I felt comfortable enough with Sam that I didn't really care.

I finished the box I was organizing and sat back to stretch before I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I got up from my spot at the table to get the next box of files, but Sam stopped me.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You have a great voice Jess", Sam said, looking down at me with a look that I couldn't quite determine.

"Oh, thanks Sam," I reply blushing. "Sorry if it got annoying."

"It was anything but annoying Jess. Better than Dean's", he chuckled.

"Pfft. Thanks. His voice is good too though", I laugh, going to pass around him.

He blocked my way again and I laughed, "Sam, what are you doing? Want to dance?"

"I can't get what you said this morning out of my head", Sam replied.

"Oh?" I smirked up at him smugly.

He took the box out of my hands and dropped it on the floor next to us before backing me into the wall behind me.

"Sam", I gasp, looking up at him.

Sam’s beautiful, hazel eyes were full of hunger and lust as he looked back down at me. He came close to whisper in my ear, "I'm about to fuck you so good and hard that you will have no choice but to scream my name."

Now it was my turn to whimper as a rush of heat went straight to my core. I could feel his smirk against my ear as he brought me close. He was already rock hard against my stomach.

Sam bit down on my neck and squeezed my ass, making me mewl, before he went to take off my shirt. I raised my arms to help him and he took off his shirts. He reached down into my pants and brushed his fingers through my folds making me buck into his hand.

"Fuck, so wet for me already. Dirty talk really does turn you on, huh?" Sam smirked against my neck before he sucked a mark.

"Yes", I moan as I cling to him.

Sam rubbed at my clit, teasing me before he pulled my panties and pants down in one go. I step out of them and go for his belt as he kisses me deeply. I get his boxers and jeans off and he steps out of them. Then he grabs me by my ass and lifts me against the wall. I wrap my arms and legs around him as a reflex.

"Sam! Don't do that! I'm too heavy! You're going to hurt yourself", I gasp, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up Jess. You aren't at all", Sam replied before he attacked me with his mouth, kissing me hard.

I moan into the kiss and bring him closer. He groans and bucks his hips, his hard length grinding into my clit.

"Give it to me Sam. Make me scream", I pant into his ear before I bite it.

He grunts and slides into me in one hard thrust, making me arch my back off the wall. The soreness I had from Castiel only adding to the pleasure Sam was giving me.  
"Fuck yes Sam", I cry.

 

The pace he starts off with already has me loud. It's even harder and rougher than the first time. He was holding back before.

Sam grips me so hard I'm sure I'll have bruises but I could care less. I run my fingers through his soft locks and tug, making him grunt and thrust into me harder. I whimper as I bring his lips to mine. I bite his bottom lip making him groan before I thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues dance and we moan into the kiss.

"Fuck Jess", he groans, picking up the pace and angling his hips to hit my g-spot.

"Oh fuck Sam! Yes! Right there!” I moan loudly.  
He keeps that angle and I feel my climax coming.

"Fuck, yes! I'm close Sam. Don't stop!" I yell.

Sam fucks me even harder and faster and I can't keep my mouth shut. I'm a babbling mess at this point. This is how I wanted him from the beginning, letting go, fucking me as hard and rough as he can. Ever since I saw him with Ruby, I wanted that.

Soon I cum so hard I see stars, screaming his name loud enough for it to echo off the library walls. Sam cums seconds after just as hard, deep into me, groaning my name.

"Fuck Sam. Where has that been this whole time?" I laugh breathily as we come down.

"I don't know. Maybe you riled me up enough", Sam chuckled breathlessly.

"I guess I should do that more often," I smirked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that", he smirked back, pulling out of me slowly and helping me to my feet.

"I think I need a shower after that", I giggled.

"Me too," Sam smiled.

 

Sam and I gathered our clothes and hurried to the bathroom before Dean or Castiel could see us.

We showered quickly, just making out since we were completely sated from our previous activities.

After we dressed and got back to the library. Dean and Castiel were there talking about the show they were watching together earlier.

"Hey guys," I smile at them as I walk up the steps.

"Hey Jess", Dean smiled back.

"What are you guys up to?" I ask sitting next to Dean.

"Not much, just taking a break from the show we were watching. Thinking about making some lunch", Dean replied.

"Ooo! Sounds good!" I smile.

"I could eat," added Sam, nodding.

"Alright, be back soon", Dean said standing up and going to the kitchen.

 

"I must thank you for the encouragement Jessica. Without you, I do not think I would have had the courage to bed Dean", Castiel says leaning over the table towards me.

"You are very welcome Cas", I giggle and smirk at him. "You both are either too stubborn or shy to make the first move so I thought I would help out a little".

"I believe we are a bit of both", Castiel chuckles. "I am glad we could finally be open with our feelings for each other".

"I am too Cas, very much", I smile.

"So am I Cas. It's been a long time comin'", Sam added smiling at Castiel.

Castiel nods and smiles back at Sam.

 

Soon Dean comes back with lunch and we dig in talking about The Walking Dead. I told them there were comic books too and how different they were from the show even though the author had a part in the show. Dean called me a nerd again and I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

After lunch we decided to keep watching our show and smoke some. We did that for the rest of the day. Luckily, Dean seemed fine that there was no case yet, but I doubted it would last long.  
Eventually Dean and Castiel went to bed to make up for lost time and Sam and I smirked at each other before we decided to go to bed too.

He offered for me to join him and I agreed. We snuggled close and kissed lazily for a little while before we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day I woke to Sam kissing me and holding me close.

"Morning Sam", I smiled sleepily.

"Morning Jess. Sleep well?" Sam asked before kissing me again.

"I always do when I'm next to you", I reply, bringing him in closer.

"Same", he smiled, "Let's go eat. Maybe we'll find a case today."

"Ok", I smiled and get up to get dressed and ready for the day.

Sam joined me in the bathroom to fix his bed head. All he had to do was run his hands through it. I told him how unfair that was and he just laughed and hugged me from behind.

 

After, we walked to the kitchen hand in hand and saw Dean and Castiel there looking at Dean's laptop.

"Morning guys", I greet them as I go over and give them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Castiel smiles and nods.

"Morning Jess", Dean smiled. "Morning Sammy"

"Find anything yet?" asked Sam getting some coffee.

I went to get a Pop-tart and OJ before sitting down with them.

"I think I did. Sounds weird as hell", Dean said turning the laptop towards us.

 

Sam and I read the article and I knew it was a case.

"It is a case", I told them. "It's a Pishtaco. A parasite from Peru, I believe. They eat the fat of humans, hence the people going from 300 plus to 90 and dying. There are two, a brother and sister. The brother is the one going crazy and draining people because the sister is trying to hold him back from eating so much. She and her husband run a pretty legit health spa so she can eat without killing. Donna should be there getting her treatment right now actually." I explain.  
“A fish taco?” Dean asks, eyebrow raised.  
“No, a Pishtaco”, I laugh, emphasizing the “P”.

"That is a very strange name for a parasite," Castiel adds.

"How do we get in there?" asked Dean.

"Sam poses as a yoga instructor, while you are a kitchen hand", I laugh as Dean scoffs.

"How are they getting away with it?" asks Sam.

"They put sleeping stuff in the pudding. Don't you dare eat it Dean, it will knock you the fuck out," I warn him. "The suction mark is there with the other marks from 'cupping', a spa treatment to get toxins out or whatever it does. They look like similar marks so no one notices."

"So we gank them both or just the brother?" asks Dean.

"Just the brother, and hopefully before he kills the husband. You guys send the sister back to Peru after the cops come and her business is over. But I'm hoping we could keep it from going that way. I would love a treatment myself since I can't really pose as a fitness instructor or something", I smile shyly.

"No way Jess. You're fine just the way you are and it could be dangerous", Dean denied.

"But Donna does it and she was just fine", I protest. “Plus, I know what to look out for”.

"I agree with Dean Jess. You should sit this one out," Sam said with a sympathetic smile.

"Ugh, fine. Nothing can ever be that easy I guess", I sigh, trying not to be mad at them. I was so hoping they would let me do it.

"Don't be mad Jess. We are just trying to protect you", Sam said, putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, I know", I reply, not looking at anyone.

"Anything else we should know?" asked Dean.

"That's the gist of it," I reply, trying not to sound bitter.

"Well, we will get ready and leave in 20. Cas you want to come or stay with Jess?" asked Dean, closing his laptop and bringing it with him out of the kitchen.

"Want me to stay with you Jessica?" asked Castiel.

"Naw that's ok. You can help them", I replied, looking down at the table.

"Ok", Castiel replied.

"We'll check in often", Sam says, kissing the top of my head before leaving to pack.

 

I finish my breakfast and go brush my teeth. They say goodbye and leave for the garage.

I shouldn't be so mad at them, but I am. I really wanted to be thin and pretty again after so many years of getting bigger and bigger. Oh well, I guess I'm stuck this way until I decide to actually exercise. The thought makes me shudder in disgust. I fuckin’ hate working out or I'd be thin already.

I soon decided to get so fuckin’ high that I didn't think about it anymore. I spent most of my day doing just that; listening to music, doing some laundry, and reading lore too. I made myself food when I got too hungry to not eat.

I got over it eventually. I never stay mad that long.  
I was just finishing my last "bowl" before bed before my phone rang. It was Dean.

"Hey Dean", I said lying down on my bed.

" _Hey Jess. Just checking in. We are at a motel for the night. Would have kept going, but Sam said you wouldn't approve_ ", Dean chuckled.

"He's right", I giggled.

Then there was a little moment of silence. I was about to say something, but Dean said something first, " _You still mad at us_?"

"Not really, I got over it", I shrugged.

" _Ok, good. Cuz you don't need to have anything done to make you look better Jess_ ", Dean confesses. " _You really are beautiful just as you are_."

"Thanks", I scoffed. I could never accept a compliment.

" _It's true Jess. I would never lie to you about something like this. I would never lie to you period, unless I felt I truly had to_ ", Dean goes on.

  
"I know Dean. Thank you", I reply.

" _You're welcome Jess. I'll call you tomorrow when it's done_ ", Dean says ending the conversation.

"Night Dean", I say.

" _Night Jess_ ", Dean says before hanging up.

  
I feel so much better after that. I guess I really shouldn't care so much about how I look when Dean fuckin’ Winchester thinks I'm beautiful.

I get ready for bed with a big dumb smile on my face. I never thought I'd be this lucky.


	22. Chapter 22

I decided since the guys were still on their hunt that I would sleep in as long as possible. By the time I got up it was almost 1pm and I had 2 missed calls and a voicemail from Sam and a text from Dean.

I called my voicemail and Sam said everything went fine and they were able to save the husband and their business without too much commotion and that they were already on their way home.

Dean's text said, " _Damn Jess. You party too hard last night? :P_ " He sent that around noon.

I laughed and figured I should call them and tell them I'm ok. I called Sam's cell since I knew Dean would be driving.

" _Sleeping Beauty is alive! We almost had Cas come check to see if you were still breathing_!" Sam laughs answering his phone.

"Yeah...I figured I had nothing better to do while you guys were out so I slept in", I replied shyly. "I'm glad everything went well".

" _Why not_?" Sam chuckled. " _All thanks to you Jess_."

"How far out are you guys?" I asked.

" _Uh, about 7 hours with Dean's crazy fast driving_ ", Sam replied, " _Want us to pick up dinner before we get back_?"

"Sounds good", I giggle, "Ooo! Yes, some Chinese please! I've been hankerin' for some Orange Chicken!"

" _Will do_!" Sam chuckled, " _See ya soon_ ".

"Bye Sam! Tell Dean to drive safe! I love you," I smile.

"I _'ll tell him. Love you too Jess_ ", Sam says before hanging up.

I smile to myself and get dressed before getting some lunch, since I slept through breakfast.

After I eat, I smoke a joint since I haven't smoked one to myself in a while. My stash is getting low, but I was not about to ask Dean to buy me more. I got to some of the Japanese lore books and read those and smoked in my room most of the day. I knew the general stuff, like Kitsunes, Kappas, and the Split-Faced woman, but I learned so much that I never would have learned in my world.

I was so engrossed, I lost track of time. I was just about to start the next book in my stack when I heard boots coming down the hall. I didn't see what time it was so I wasn't sure if it was the guys. I should know the sound of their footsteps by now, but I don't. I made a mental note to learn that soon. Then it made me wonder who could get in here or even knew about the place. I grabbed a knife Dean gave me from my nightstand and grasped it. Ready for whoever was coming to my door.

The footsteps stopped at my door and I saw it was Dean. He saw the look on my face, knife in my hand, glasses on, and joint in my mouth and laughed out loud.

"Well, that's a fine howdy do", Dean laughed.

I relaxed and put my knife away.

"Shuddap! I didn't realize what time it was so I didn't expect it to be you", I giggled as I tamped out my joint for later.

"It's good to know you were prepared for if it wasn't me though", Dean replied still chuckling. "You reading up on some lore?" he asked as he picked up a book from my bed. "Japanese lore. You that bored?"  
"No," I giggle as I snatch the book from him, standing up off my bed. "It's fascinating. Stuff I never would have learned if I was still in my universe. And I’m always a slut for Japanese horror!"

"Nerd," he smirked and laughed as he moved closer and hugged me tight. "You miss me?" he asked jokingly as I hugged him tighter.

"I will always miss you Dean", I confess as I look up at him, smiling and blushing. "Even if it's only been like a day. This bunker is way too big for only one person."

He looked down at me with such fondness that I blushed more.  
"I always miss you too Jess. Those long drives seem even longer without you", he smiles down at me, putting my hair behind my ear before he leans down to kiss me softly.

After a couple seconds I pull away and break the kiss, "Damn, I've missed those lips. I know I have to share you with Cas while he's actually able to be here longer than a few hours, but it's sometimes a little harder to part with you than others", I confess shyly, looking down at our feet.

He brought my chin up with his hand so I would look at him. I was blushing even harder now at my confession.  
"You are too damn cute Jess, especially when you blush. Those glasses help too," Dean chuckled, looking at me with those gorgeous fuckin’ eyes that I could get lost in for days. "You can have me all to yourself later, I promise. Maybe Cas will have some Heaven business to deal with."

"You sure? I'd feel bad essentially kicking him out for the night", I asked him warily.

"Yeah, he's a big boy. I'm sure he'd understand", Dean assured me, hugging me tight.

"Ok," I relented, nuzzling his chest.

"Let's go eat before our food gets cold", Dean said, breaking our hug and grabbing my hand.

"Yes! Let's!" I smile, squeezing his hand.

I drop my glasses off on my desk and Dean drops his bag off in his room before we walk to the library where Sam and Castiel are.

 

"Hey guys! You started eating without us?!" I ask with mock affectation as I walk up the steps to the table.

"You guys were taking too long and I'm hungry," Sam replies before eating a bite of an egg roll.

"I'm just kidding. I would have too. This is Asian food we're talking about here!" I giggle as I sit next to Sam. They all chuckle at that. They already know how much I love Asian food.

"You found something you can taste Cas?" I ask as I open my takeout boxes of Orange Chicken and fried rice.

"Yes actually. Certain types of Asian cuisines are very flavorful," Castiel nods before taking another bite of his food.

"Thanks for getting this for me guys….Mmmm! This kind is really good! Remember it for next time!" I smile, swallowing a bite of chicken.

"You're welcome Jess. It is good so I will definitely remember it", Dean replied, smiling.

 

The rest of the meal we talk about their case and other random stuff. I don't finish all my food, never do with how much Chinese restaurants give you, and Dean takes the leftovers to the fridge. I thank them again and we decide to continue watching The Walking Dead.

I bring my stuff out to roll a joint and they decide to smoke with me.

"Looks like you're gonna need more soon," Dean notices as I grind up a nug.

"Eh, eventually. Didn't feel right to ask for more", I shrug, blushing.

"Don't worry about that Jess. Besides, I want more too", Dean chuckled, "Can't have us running out when we want to party or something".

"True", I smiled and start rolling a joint.

When I'm done we start the episode and relax.

We don't watch too many because it was getting late and Sam was dozing off. I was wide awake since I slept in so late.

Sam said goodnight and I gave him a hug and a kiss before Castiel said he had business to take care of in Heaven and would be back in the morning. I hugged and kissed him too before he left.

"Did you tell him I wanted you all to myself and to skedaddle", I asked Dean giggling.

"Maybe. Told you he wouldn't mind", Dean blushed a little.

"I still feel kinda bad though", I sighed.

"Don't Jess. We talked about it and all is good", Dean assured me.

"Ok", I relent. "You sure you aren't too tired? We can just cuddle and sleep".

"No fucking way Jess. I'm good. I still haven't had the chance to make you scream", Dean says the last part whispering in my ear.

I shiver and I'm instantly turned on, like a fuckin’ light switch.

Dean notices this and smirks against my ear before he nips it, making me quietly mewl.

"You ready Jess? You're about to see a side of me you have never seen before", Dean growls.

"Mhmm", I nod, not trusting myself to form words at the moment.

He stands up and reaches his hand out for me to take. I do and before I know it he's grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him instinctively.

"Dean! P-" I protest.

"Uh-uh, hush. I know what you’re going to say. You really aren't as heavy as you think you are", Dean replies, looking me right in the eye.

"Ok", I relent.

He starts kissing me fervently and walks us to his room. I tug at his hair and bite his bottom lip, making him grunt into the kiss.

We eventually get to his door and he opens it and closes it shut with his boot before dropping me on his bed with a thud, making me laugh.

He takes off his shirts and I take off mine and my bra and he looks at me like he's going to eat me. The look makes me so fuckin’ wet.

Dean drapes his body over mine and kisses me deeply. I touch him all over, every inch of bare skin I can find. The weight of him over me just adds to the heat pooling in my core. I will never get enough of him.

He moves to lick and suck at the sweet spot behind my ear, making me moan and arch my back into him. He gropes a breast as he continues licking and sucking down my neck, dropping a kiss to my almost healed tattoo, before moving to my other breast. I moan even louder when his mouth is on my nipple, nipping and suckling.  
Soon he kisses a trail down to where my jeans are still on, licking and kissing my other tattoo. He takes the zipper in his mouth and looks up at me as he brings it down. I get even wetter at that look. Then he takes off my panties and jeans at the same time, but leaves my socks. He smirks knowing I would tell him to leave them.

"I never thought a woman leaving their socks on in bed would be so damn hot," Dean smirks as he takes off the rest of his clothes. I giggle and smile up at him.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before his eyes show a fierce hunger and he leans down to attack my mouth with his, making me moan.

He reaches down in between us to brush his fingers through my folds. "Damn Jess, I really get you this wet this fast?" Dean asked, looking down at me astonished.

"Yes," I moan, "I told you before. You do things to me Dean. Things no other man has. Not even Sam or Cas." I confess to him as I cup his cheek and smile.

"Well fuck. Doesn't that make a girl feel special", Dean jokes, chuckling.

"You are Dean. To me, you will always be number one", I confess.

He looks back at me with such awe and love, like how could someone think that of him.

"Damn, I must have done something right to deserve you", Dean smiles, almost speechless, even getting a little misty.

I never thought my words would ever get past that stone barrier of his, but I guess they have.

"You definitely deserve it Dean. You deserve all the love Cas and I could give you", I smile, getting misty as well.

He smiles and kisses me tenderly, showing me just how much my words hit him.

"Hey! This was not supposed to be a chick flick moment, but some hard, passionate fucking", Dean joked and laughed, breaking the kiss.

"Who said it couldn't still be?" I smirk up at him and buck my hips a little.

Dean growled and attacked my neck, making me laugh.

"You're gonna be the death of me woman", he laughed.

"I sure fuckin’ hope not", I laugh before he cuts me off with a hard kiss.

I bite his lip again and he grunts as he grinds hard into my clit, making me cry out.

"Damn Jess," he pants, pupils blown.

I smirk up at him and wink as sexy as I can before he enters me in one hard thrust, making my face change instantly to one of pure pleasure.

"That's the face I want to see", Dean says, thrusting in between words.

"Dean", I mewl, wrapping my legs around him.  
He keeps up with the rough pace; making my breasts bounce and my core get wetter.

"Fuck Jess, I missed you", Dean pants, "So wet for me."

“I missed you too Dean”, I moan and bring him down to kiss me. I tug his hair and he grunts, thrusting harder.

"Yes Dean! Harder", I cry, arching my back.

He picks up the pace, and I whimper, the feeling is too much.

"Fuck Dean! Yes! Fuck me into this mattress so it remembers us both!" I cry.

Spurred on by my words, he pounds me even harder. He was right, I never saw him be this rough before. He was holding back in the shower. Dean could be just as rough as Sam and I knew then and there I was truly ruined for any other men, but Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

I was a total mess at this point. I was getting louder and louder. I hoped Sam wouldn't wake up but he would understand.

Dean changed his angle and I screamed, "Yes! Right there Dean! Oh fuck! Don't stop!"

I was getting closer by the second. He went even faster and harder. I could understand why Castiel could go so fast, but I don't know how Sam and Dean could fuck me as fast and hard as they do. Years of practice maybe?

I few thrusts later I arch my back far off the bed and cum so incredibly hard I see white, screaming his name so loud it echoes off the concrete walls.

My walls clamp down around Dean so hard it almost hurts him and he cums shouting my full name, spilling himself deep inside me and holding me close.

 

"Holy fuck Dean", I panted once I calmed down enough to speak. "I think I like that side of you".

"Good", Dean smirked before pulling out and flopping down next to me.  
We laid there for a bit breathing hard and staring at the ceiling.

"Damn", I sigh, happily.

"Really, that good?" Dean asked, facing towards me, almost sounding unsure of himself.

No way was Dean Winchester, fuckin’ Sex God, unsure of his performance, especially with me, as inexperienced as I am.

"Are you fuckin’ kidding me?" I laugh, facing him. "I've never been fucked so thoroughly since getting here. Anything I get from you is fuckin’ mind blowing. I never thought I would ever be here, let alone in your fuckin’ bed. I figured you would see me as a little sister type or something. Don't ever doubt yourself with me Dean, I will always think the best of you and love everything you do to me in bed," I confess, bringing him close to me.

"I never once thought of you as a sister. You are too fuckin’ hot and awesome to be just a sister type", Dean says kissing my forehead.

"Pfft. Thanks", I snort. "I never thought Dean Winchester would think I was hot".

"It's so fuckin’ true Jess. Sometimes I can't take my eyes off of you”, Dean confessed smiling. “Plus, you have made my life so much better just by being your awesome self. Sam’s too. I can tell he is so much happier now. You have changed our lives so drastically in such a short time and all for the better. I can't thank you enough. I hope we find out who brought you here someday so I can thank them for granting your wish and bringing you to us".

"I don't think I've ever heard so much come out of your mouth before I got here", I joked, even though his words hit me hard and I got teary eyed.

"Eh, what can I say? You helped me realize feeling things isn't so bad and won't have devastating consequences", Dean blushed.

"That was one thing I was hoping to accomplish if I ever got here. Just never thought I could do it", I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"You must have that magic touch or something. Who knows? You're probably just that awesome", Dean shrugged, hugging me tight against his chest.  
I smiled back shyly and kissed his chest, loving the feeling of his strong arms around me.

 

"I should probably get cleaned up after the hard fuck I just received", I joked, making Dean laugh.

"Yeah me too," he chuckled, getting up and reaching for my hand.

I took it and we walked to the bathroom to shower.

We kissed lazily but didn't go too far since Dean said he was getting more and more tired by the second. I understood completely and we washed each other quickly before we stepped out and dried off.

He said he wanted me to sleep with him so I got dressed and ready for bed and met him in his room.

"Those damn yoga pants! Are you trying to make me stay up all night?!" Dean joked.

"No, that was not my intention. They are too comfortable for me to not wear", I laugh as I join him in bed. "But I would certainly not be opposed to staying up all night if it's having fun with you", I wink.

Dean growls and pulls me over to him making me squeak in surprise.

"You and those yoga pants man...Gonna kill me", Dean chuckled before yawning.

"Goodnight Dean", I giggle and kiss him softly.

"Goodnight Jess", Dean replies, kissing me again and holding me tight.

Dean falls asleep almost instantly. Damn, someone was tired; I giggled to myself and snuggle into him.

I fall asleep shortly after feeling warm and happy.


	23. Chapter 23

The next few days we all hungout in the bunker. Sam and I organized more of the library while Castiel tried to keep Dean from going nuts.

By the end of the week Dean was full on antsy and desperate to find something to do. 

Castiel had to leave again, but he said probably not for too long. I gave him a big hug and a kiss, telling him to check in sometimes because I worried about him. He smiled at me fondly and told me not to before leaving. 

 

Sam said the organization was almost done so we could do something else for now. He decided to go read a book he's wanted to finish and I go find Dean. 

He was so wound up he was actually in the gym, wailing on a punching bag. I was surprised he hasn't hurt himself yet. I can't help but stare at him; his strong back muscles rippling with each hard punch; sweat dripping down his neck; his arms bulging out of his t-shirt. I could watch this show all day. I'm practically drooling by the time he notices me. 

"Hey Jess", Dean pants, smirking knowingly.

"Hey" I reply, internally shaking my head out of the daze I was in. "You really that strung out that you have to abuse this poor punching bag?" I giggle as I walk over to him and hold the bag. 

"I'm just bored. Still not used to all this free time. Sammy can deal just fine, but not me. Maybe someday", Dean says, smiling a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that", I say, looking down shyly. 

"No need to be sorry Jess. I just need some time to adjust. Years and years of the constant go, go, go is something I can't seem to stop. My brain just isn't used to it or something. Don't feel bad though. It's a good thing", Dean assures me.

"Ok," I smile up at him. 

"What brings you here? You and Sammy done bein' nerds?" Dean chuckles as he unwraps the tape from his hands. 

"Haha, very funny", I say, sticking my tongue out at him. "The library is almost all done so he decided to leave it for now. Just scanning books to his laptop left. I came to see what you were up to. I was surprised to find you in here going all Captain America on this bag."

Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

"The show was quite familiar. It was just as hot seeing you go at it with this thing", I wink. 

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, smirking. 

"Hell ya. Seeing a show like that does things to a girl", I smirk and walk up to him so our chests were touching. 

"Good to know", Dean says leaning in and almost kissing me. 

Just as I leaned up to kiss him he pulls away. 

"Gotta go get a shower now. Wouldn't want me smelling gross now would we?" Dean smirked and went to leave towards the door. 

"Who's the fuckin' tease now?!" I grumble loud enough for him to hear me. 

"Don't get them panties in a twist sweetheart. I never tease for long either. We both share that same low patience", Dean laughs as he walks out the door. 

 

I growl in frustration and decide to go chill out with a couple hits. I have enough in my dugout still, but not enough to roll joints. 

I'm chillin’ in my room at my desk, reading more lore and smoking when two big hands suddenly grab my shoulders. I jump so hard I knock stuff off my desk. 

I take my glasses off and turn around to see Dean laughing so hard he has to sit down on my bed. 

"You motherfucker! Why do you always do that?!" I laugh more than yell as I pick up the things that fell off my desk. 

"I have to Jess. It's just so easy!" Dean laughs, "Plus the look on your face when you turn around is so classic. I just can't stop!"

I shut my door and turn to look at him. 

"You're gonna fuckin’ get it now Winchester", I growl as I pounce on him, making him fall back onto my bed. He looks at me like he’s half turned on, half still laughing at me.

I straddle him and punch him lightly on his chest and arms before I get the idea to find out if he is ticklish anywhere. 

I tickle his waist and he jerks away. That was easy. 

"Jess" Dean warns, giving me a serious face. 

I don't let up and he's laughing and bucking, trying to get away, but I have a firm grip on him with my thighs. I realized he could totally get me off him if really wanted to.

"Jess! Stop! Jeeessss!" he laughs so hard I can tell he's having trouble breathing.

I stop and let him breath.

"Now I know where you’re ticklish. I have leverage", I smirk down at him triumphantly with my arms crossed.

"I don't think so!" Dean says flipping us so he's on top, making me squeak in surprise.

"Well, I gotta find some way to annoy you", I laugh up at him. 

"That annoys you?" Dean asks sounding like he would never in a million years want to annoy me. 

"No, not really", I giggle. "Nothing you do annoys me. Not even when you’re climbing the walls from being so bored". I smile up at him and squeeze his arm. 

"Good", Dean nods, smiling. "Now to see if I can torture you!" 

He reaches for my waist and just little jerks, but nothing more. He goes for my armpits, nothing; my neck, nothing. 

"Damn girl, are you not ticklish anywhere?" Dean chuckles. 

"I am. Just gotta find it", I smirk up at him. 

Not to be deterred, Dean scoots down to my legs and goes for my hips, nothing; my thighs, nothing. My inner thighs where they meet my hip, a little bit not the reaction he was looking for. Then he tries my knees and the backs of them, nothing. 

He is finally kneeling down off the bed and I move so he can't reach the last part he hasn't tried, my feet. They are so unbelievably ticklish; I can barely even get a pedicure without jerking my foot in their face. 

"Ha! Found it!" Dean smirks up at me. 

"Dean don't! I don't want to hurt you!" I warn him. 

He just growls and pins me down before he can grab my feet and tear my socks and slippers off. 

"Dean! No! Stop!" I protest, but laugh all the same. 

I kick at him, but his strong arms keep me from hurting him.

"Deeeaaannn!" I laugh, the sensation becoming too much and breathing getting harder. 

He must notice this and stops, smirking down at me. 

"Now we're even", Dean says, letting my feet go.   
I get up off my bed and smack him playfully.

"I guess we both know how to subdue the other now", I giggle. "Though I never did get to try and see if there were other spots" I say as I reach for him.   
But before I can lay a finger on him, he has me on my back and my wrists in one hand as he pins them above me.

"Dean!" I say, more surprised than anything. 

The look in his eyes changed from playful to predatory in a second, making me whimper and my panties dampen. I knew what that look meant by now.  
"I know how to subdue you already sweetheart. Bet you are already getting those panties nice and wet", Dean says huskily in my ear as he trails his hand down over my body and into my panties, making me mewl at the touch. He lets my hands go so he can hold himself up with the other. 

"Fuck Jess. I'll never get over how fast you get wet for me. So fuckin’ hot", Dean groans, putting one finger into me, making me moan and arch my back. 

Dean pumps his finger into me, then another and I cry out before bringing him down to kiss me. I bite his lip and plunge my tongue into his mouth when he groans. The kiss starts to get more heated and I reach for his shirts. He pulls his fingers out of me and takes them off as I take off my shirt and bra. 

He leans back down soon after and kisses me deeply. I moan at the feeling of him all over me. I'd never get enough.  
"I want to try something Jess", he says leaning up and breaking the kiss.

"Ok," I pant, looking up at him questioningly.

"I want you to sit on my face", Dean pants, completely serious. 

"O-ok," I stutter and blush profusely.

"Don't be shy Jess. I've wanted to try this for a little while now." Dean smirked. 

"Really?" I asked, shocked, "You're not afraid I'll suffocate you or something with my thunder thighs?"

Dean chuckles at that. "No Jess I'm not. I think it will be fuckin' hot as hell. Now strip", Dean says standing up and taking the rest of his clothes off.   
I get up so he can take my spot on the bed. I get my pants and underwear off and he leads me to sit. 

I'm glad he can't see my face because it screams insecurity and self-consciousness. 

He situates me so he's comfortable and dives right in. 

"Dean", I mewl, trying not to push myself onto him. 

He licks and suckles at my clit making me cry out and hold onto the ledge in the wall behind my bed. 

He's such a goddamn pro with that fuckin’ mouth of his that I'm already close to the edge.

"Fuck Dean", I moan as he licks a little faster. 

Deans eats me like he hasn't eaten in days. The feeling of his rough tongue over my smooth folds is such a delicious sensation, him gripping my ass adds to it. He alternates between fucking me with his tongue and sucking my clit and I'm even closer. 

"I'm so close Dean. Don't stop", I whimper as my back arches. 

A few more hard licks to my clit and I cum, yelling his name into the wall. 

He licks up all I have to give and I move away from him when I get oversensitive. 

"Yep, that was fuckin' hot", Dean smirks, "Don't be afraid to ride my tongue next time though". He winks at me as he moves me to his side, wiping his mouth and chin off. 

"Ok," I smile shyly. "I just didn't want to hurt you or suffocate you. I've only done that once before".

"Don't worry about that Jess. You wouldn't", Dean says before kissing me sweetly. 

"Ok", I smile again. "Your turn?" I ask, gripping his hardened length.   
"Naw, that was all for you", Dean smirked before getting on top of me. "I've been thinking. I hate that you feel so low about yourself and I wanted to show you how much I think the total opposite. I want to show you how beautiful I think you are." he said putting my hair behind an ear and cupping my cheek. 

I don't know what to say so I just look up at him and show him I'm listening.

"I'm still not too great with words so I figured my actions could hopefully tell you what I can't say," Dean says before pouring so much love and emotion into his kiss that I bring him closer to me and kiss him with just as much. 

"I want to make love to you Jessica. Not just the hard and fast fucking we've been doing. I want to show you that you mean so much more to me than that", Dean says breaking the kiss. 

I am so speechless that I can only nod and smile, tears welling in my eyes. 

Dean enters me slowly and we both moan into our kiss, savoring the feel of each other. He stays there for a few moments before he starts a slow, but delicious pace as I wrap my legs around him. 

He continues the pace and fucking worships my body. Caressing everywhere he can touch, kissing and suckling my neck and chest, groping my ass and hips. I could feel everything he wanted to say but didn't know how. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. 

Dean picks up the pace. Still not fast, but just as good.

"Dean", I mewl, clinging to him. 

He brings me in for a passionate kiss and I run my fingers through his hair as he runs his through mine. 

Dean hugs me to him and changes the angle to where he hits my g-spot. 

"Dean, right there. Don't stop", I whimper into his ear.

He goes just a little bit faster and I cum holding him impossibly close, moaning his name in his ear. 

Dean follows soon after, groaning my name and gripping me tight to him. He eventually pulls out of me and brings me close. He plays with my hair and kisses the top of my head. My bed isn't really big enough for us both, but with him close he seems to be comfortable enough. He pulls the sheet and comforter over us and we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

A few hours later we wake up and smile at each other. We soon decide a shower is in order, second one of the day for Dean. 

We shower quickly because we are really hungry by then. After, we get dressed and we walk hand in hand to the kitchen where we make dinner.

We call Sam in when it's done and we dig in.   
"You guys have a nice nap?" Sam asks, smirking. 

"Very nice actually. Thanks for asking", I smile.

"Must've been after that rousing activity", Sam replies. 

I just blush and stick my tongue out at him. 

"You should be used to hearing Jess by now Sammy", Dean winks at me. 

"I am. Teasing her is just too much fun though", Sam chuckles as I flip him the bird. "Whenever you want babe".

We spend the rest of the meal talking about random stuff and laughing. 

After the food was gone and dishes washed and dried, we watched a movie. I snuggled them both and savored their warmth. 

When the movie was over we all decided to hit the hay. I was just about to open my door when Dean asked if I wanted to sleep with him. I told him of course I would and I went in to change into my pjs and get my pillow. I got ready for bed and met him in his room. He lifted the covers for me and I slid inside. Dean brought me close right away and hugged me tight. 

We kissed lazily for a little while since we weren't too tired yet. Eventually, we got tired enough and we fell asleep holding each other close.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I wake up to Dean holding me close to his chest. I also feel his hardness against my ass, making me giggle. This time I’m less shy so I grind against it, making him moan quietly, still asleep, holding me closer. I do it again, harder, and moan a little for show. I smirk to myself when he grinds into me and groans in my ear.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish sweetheart”, Dean growls in my ear.  
“Who said I didn’t?” I smirk as he turns me to face him.

The sleepy yet lustful look in his eyes is so unbelievably hot I can’t help but start to get wet.  
I reach down his boxer briefs and grip him, pumping a little, making him groan and buck into my hand. I twist my hand as I go up and collect the precum beading at the tip, making my motions easier.   
“Fuck Jess”, Dean growls in my ear.

I continue jerking him off and he grunts and moans in pleasure before he stops me.  
“I don’t want to cum in your hand Jess” Dean pants. “There are far better places”. He says smirking as he moves to get on top of me.  
I smirk back as he pulls off my sleep pants and panties, before pulling his underwear off.

He leans over me and feels how wet I am.  
“Damn Jess”, Dean chuckles before his leans down to kiss me hard as I wrap my arms around him.

I moan into the kiss and he enters me, making me cry out.  
“Fuck. I will never get enough of your cock Dean”, I moan as he bottoms out, “It’s like my fuckin’ drug.”  
“I could say the same for you Jess”, Dean chuckles. ”You feel so good around me”.

He leans down to kiss me deeply, our tongues dancing, as he picks up the pace and runs his fingers through my hair.  
“Mmm, yes Dean,” I mewl, arching my back off the bed.  
“I love how you sound moaning my name. So fuckin’ hot”, Dean groans in my ear before nipping it.   
I moan in response and cling to him as I bring him to my lips and tug his hair. He grunts and bites my bottom lip before he plunges his tongue back into my mouth, our moans drowned out by our kiss.   
Dean fucks into me even harder and I feel that knot tightening. I wrap my legs around him, the angle feeling that much better.  
“Fuck Dean!” I whimper, gripping him tight to me.  
Dean gets rougher and my moans get louder, my walls tightening around him.  
“That’s it baby, cum for me”, he murmurs in my ear, tugging my hair.  
“Dean!” I yell out in pleasure, cumming seconds later, his words tipping me over the edge.   
“Fuck,” he grunts as he follows soon after, holding me tight.  
He kisses me tenderly and moves the hair from my face before he pulls out and flops down next to me.   
“Best way to wake up ever”, I giggle.  
“Damn straight!” Dean agrees as he smiles over at me and puts an arm around me.

I wrap my arm around his chest and draw random patterns over him, loving the feel of his skin.  
We lay in silence for a little bit, just enjoying the bliss from our highs. I kiss his chest and snuggle closer, loving how warm he his.

After a few more minutes I hear his stomach growl and we both laugh.  
“Guess that’s our cue”, I joke.  
“Guess so. Let’s get cleaned up”, Dean chuckled, hugging me before getting up.

We both get to the bathroom and clean up before we go get dressed. He leaned against my door as I got ready, just watching me. Normally, I hated when people stared at me, but I didn’t care as much if he did. I put on a hoodie and fixed my hair before looking up at him and smiling.  
“Thanks for waiting. You didn’t have to”, I say as I turn off the light and close my door.  
“I’m in no rush. I don’t mind”, Dean smiled down at me, holding his hand out. “Plus watching you wiggle into those jeans is fuckin’ hot”, he chuckled.  
I snorted and smiled back, taking his hand. He laced our fingers together and we went to get some breakfast.

Sam was there on his laptop and drinking some coffee.  
“Morning Sam”, I greeted him with a kiss on the top of his head before getting some cereal.  
“Morning guys”, Sam replied.  
“Anything pop up yet?” Dean asked getting coffee.  
“I think so”, Sam replied turning his laptop around as Dean sat in front of it.

Dean reads the article and I lean over to read as well.  
“The Thinman? Really?” Dean scoffs.  
“It’s not really the Thinman. It’s some dude in a mask killing people and his psycho cop friend using the Thinman as a cover to keep the legend going or some other crazy shit. Your Ghostfacer friend, Ed, made him up so Harry wouldn’t leave their group. The psycho duo just jumped on the bandwagon or whatever” I explain.  
“Dammit! Those guys fuckin’ piss me off! They just won’t quit!” Dean growls.  
“Don’t worry Dean, after this you probably won’t be dealing with them again”, I assure him, touching him on his arm.  
“Thank God,” sighed Dean before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“That is going to be one long ass drive”, I sigh, before taking a bite of cereal.  
“Sadly yes it will”, Sam chuckled at my unwillingness.  
“There is one upside to it though!” I smile. “If laws are the same here as they are in my universe, then marijuana was legalized there last year”.  
Sam and Dean laugh and shake their heads at me.  
“We should stock up then”, Dean laughed before finishing his coffee.  
I just beam up at him and he puts an arm around me and hugs me tight.  
“We’ll leave ASAP so we can cover as much road as possible by nightfall”, Dean said getting up and grabbing a muffin before going to pack.  
Sam and I soon follow behind him and go to pack too.

We are on the road in 30 minutes and we only stop for gas and restroom breaks. I try to preserve as much of my stash as possible, but it was kind of hard with how bored I was getting. I tried to sleep some and maybe slept an hour.

By dinner time I was restless, but tried not to show it. I didn’t want to annoy them. I just couldn’t get used to the long days of just driving. Maybe I could convince Dean to fly next time? That would be fuckin’ hilarious to see in person. I’d probably have to calm him down by joining the Mile High Club. That thought made me smirk to myself.

We finally get to a motel and we drop off our bags and hit a bar right away.  
I get another girly drink that tastes great while Sam and Dean get their usual whiskey and beer.

The bar wasn’t that busy so we decided to play some pool. I asked Dean for some change and went to queue up some music. I find some good ones and walk over to the pool table.  
“I’m just warning you guys. As I said before, I’m nowhere as good at this as you guys”, I laugh as I grab my cue from the wall.  
“Don’t worry about it, this is just for fun”, Dean said reassuringly as he racks up the balls.

Sam and I are on a team against Dean since he said he could hold his own. I apologize to Sam in advance and he tells me it’s all good.  
Dean lets Sam break and we got solids. Dean easily gets two in then misses the third.

I lean over dancing a little to the first song I picked. I try not to notice Sam looking at my chest while sipping his beer. Dean gets an eyeful of my ass and he must not be able to help himself because he leans over me and gropes my ass making me jump.

“You’re lucky I didn’t try to shoot just now or you’d get a slap”, I laughed, nudging him with my elbow.  
“I was just going to give you some tips”, Dean chuckled, hands up like he didn’t just get a handful of my ass.  
“Sure Dean. I know you better than that”, I laugh, rolling my eyes playfully. “If you’re going to give me tips, do so without the touching of my ass.  
“I will try my best”, Dean laughs, taking a sip of his beer before coming back over.

I lean back over the table aiming for the red solid. He leans over me and positions my arms and hands to hit and aim better. The scent of him, his touch, and his deep voice in my ear is so distracting I wonder if he’s doing it on purpose. Sam sees me try and concentrate and covers his mouth to keep from laughing. I give him a look which only makes it harder for him.  
Dean tells me what I should do and I try it, but I miss, making them burst out laughing.  
“You so did that on purpose you ass!” I yell, smacking him on his arm. “You aren’t allowed anywhere near me for the rest of the game!”  
“I did no such thing!” Dean laughs.  
“Lies”, I say as Dean smirks and makes his next two shots and misses the third.

Sam catches us up and sinks in three then missing the fourth.  
I do my best to distract Dean from his next shot by coming up behind him, leaning over him, and grabbing a handful of his ass, just like he did to me, whispering in his ear in the sexiest voice I could muster, “Don’t miss”.  
Dean totally scratches, making me pump my fist in triumph and Sam gives me a high five as we laugh.

“Now we’re even”, I smirk at Dean from across the table, sipping my drink.  
“You’re going to pay for that later”, Dean warns as he points at me.  
“Looking forward to it”, I wink.

I make my next shot but barely miss the second. Dean gets all the rest of his in except the eight ball. Luckily, Sam can carry me in this game. He makes it so it’s just the eight ball. Dean calls the pocket but it goes in a different one. Sam and I laugh and high five each other for our win by default.

“What? How?” Dean is flabbergasted that he missed that. “I blame Jess. She’s too distracting, dancing all sexy in those jeans”.  
“Blame me all you want Dean. You still missed the shot”, I walk up to him all smooth and sexy, smirking up at him.  
“I demand a rematch”, Dean says, sounding like he is trying his damnedest to resist putting me in my place right there on the table.  
I decide right then and there to get Dean so hot and bothered he won’t be able to resist once we get back to the motel.   
Sam totally heard it too and I winked at him. He gave me a little smirk back. He was so ready to see how this was going to go down.

As Dean re-racked the balls, Sam ordered another round and I pretended I was getting warm so I unbuttoned my plaid shirt a little to show a little more cleavage while dancing to another song I picked. He tried to make it like he didn’t notice, but Sam and I totally caught him. I smirked at Sam as Dean turned around to get his cue.  
I kept dancing a little and sipping my drink as sexy as I could in between my shots. Dean was definitely missing more shots this time. Sam and I shared smirks each time Dean growled in frustration.

By the end of the game Dean couldn’t make anything. Sam sunk the eight ball and I made a show of us winning, hugging Sam close and kissing him. He went right along with it, enjoying Dean getting teased as much as I was. 

“That’s it. Sammy you find somewhere to be for the next hour or so. Jessica here needs to be taught a lesson”, Dean growled as hands Sam the keys to the Impala and grabs my arm, leading me towards the door.

I look back at Sam and we share a look of victory.

Luckily, our motel was right next to the bar so we just had to walk to our room. Dean pulled me all the way to our room and as soon as he got the door open and shut he slammed me against it, making me yelp in surprise. I was so in for it now and I was so ready, panties already dampening.

“I told you, you were going to pay for that”, Dean growled in my ear as he presses into me. I feel how hard he is already and I have to suppress a moan.  
“And I told you I look forward to it,” I smirked up at him.  
“You have fun dancing around, teasing me, making me lose?” Dean asks. “Even getting Sammy in on it?”  
“I did. Knowing I have that power over you made it even more enjoyable”, I husk into his ear, groping his ass, making him grunt.  
“Just wait ‘til I get the chance to get you back. Your panties will be so soaked you’ll be begging for my cock”, Dean groaned, grinding against me.  
“I look forward to it”, I say again, whispering into his ear, licking it.

Dean growls and fuckin’ manhandles me over to the nearest bed like I weighed nothing. I bounce on it as my knees hit the end and I fall back, kicking off my shoes.  
“You are going to get it so hard you won’t be walking straight tomorrow”, Dean growled as he takes off his jacket and shirts. He then goes for my jeans and panties. I lift my hips to help him tear them off before he strips off the rest of his clothes as I take off the rest of mine.

I go to slide back so I can lie against the pillows, but he pulls me by my ankle and brings me back towards him.  
“Nu-uh. On your knees”, Dean says, making me almost whimper at what was coming. I was so fuckin’ turned on and ready for whatever he wanted to do to me.  
I get on my knees and he just looks at me for a minute.  
“Oh yeah, you definitely look hot from this angle”, Dean smirks. “I can see how wet you are too. Fuck”. He comes up behind me and gropes my ass before brushing his fingers through my soaked folds, making me moan.

Out of nowhere he spanks me and I yelp in surprise. It wasn’t too hard. I usually don’t like pain in the bedroom so hopefully he won’t go too far. He smacks the other and rubs it, easing the sting.  
“You ever been spanked Jess?” Dean asks, sounding like he’s on the edge of breaking his control.  
“Yes, but never in bed”, I say trying not to laugh.  
“You are in no position to be making jokes Jess”, Dean says trying to sound serious, but instead he chuckles.  
“I don’t mind it if it’s not too hard”, I tell him.  
“Right, low pain tolerance. I’ll make sure to go easy on the spanking then”, Dean says squeezing my ass. “Ugh this ass. I don’t know how I’ve resisted molesting it constantly”.  
“Well I said you totally can whenever you want Dean”, I giggle. “Maybe not in public though.”  
“Why not? It will show everyone who you belong to”, Dean says leaning over and husking in my ear as he squeezes my ass hard, making me moan.  
“Dean”, I moan, getting impatient.  
“Don’t like it so much when the tables are turned?” Dean smirks against my ear. “This is just a preview of what will happen when I get the chance to do what you did to me tonight”. I whimper at his words.

Dean must be done teasing because before I realize he is thrusting into me hard, making me cry out, “Oh fuck Dean!”  
“You like that?” Dean smirks. I can only whimper in response.

He starts off fast and hard, making me moan loud and my breasts bounce as he licks and bites my neck and shoulders.  
Dean then leans up and grabs my hips in a bruising hold. I just take what he’s giving me and I am a moaning mess, loving the feel of this angle. I’ve never done doggy-style before. Almost that one time in the shower, but I was never on my knees.

“Fuck yes Dean! Give it to me! Harder!” I cry, pushing back onto him.  
“Fuck Jess”, Dean groans as he picks up the pace, smacking my ass randomly.

I angle my hips so he hits my sweet spot better.  
“Fuck Dean!” I moan, feeling my peak coming.

He pulls out of me and I almost whine in protest before he flips me over onto my back and he enters me again, keeping that bruising pace.  
“I want to see your face when you come”, Dean groaned, leaning down to kiss me hard.

I wrap my arms and legs around him to bring him closer before I run my fingers through his hair and tug hard, making him grunt. I then scratch down his back, making him groan into our kiss.  
Dean kisses and sucks down my neck to my collar bones, making me mewl. I love that fucking mouth of his.

“That tattoo looks so hot on you Jess”, Dean murmurs before he kisses it. “I love that it matches ours”.  
“I’m glad you didn’t think it was weird if I got it there”, I giggle.  
“Not even”, Dean says before bringing me back in for a rough kiss.

I soon pull away from the kiss and bite his lip a little too hard, tasting blood.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry”, I say looking down at my fingers and seeing there was in fact blood.  
“Don’t be. That was so fuckin’ hot”, Dean said, not missing a beat. He growls and attacks me with his mouth.

If he doesn’t mind, then I don’t either. I kiss him with as much fervor as he kisses me, all sloppy and now a little bloody. I feel myself reaching my peak a few seconds after.  
“Oh fuck yes! Dean! Fuck me! I’m so close” I cry out, arching my back, scratching him harder.

Dean goes even faster and harder and I cum.  
“DEAN!” I scream so loud I’m sure we were about to get a noise complaint.

He cums soon after with how hard my walls clamped him.  
“Fuck! JESS!” Dean groans loudly as he spills deep into me and holds me close.

We stay there for a minute and catch our breaths.  
“Damn, if getting you all hot and bothered gets me fucked this hard I think I’ll do it more often”, I laugh breathlessly.  
“You better not” Dean chuckled, pulling out and lying next to me.

I look over at him and laugh at the blood smeared all over his mouth.  
“What?” Dean asks.  
“You look like you’re a vamp who just had a tasty meal”, I giggle.  
“Oh do I?” Dean asks before he pounces on me and playfully bites and licks at my neck, making me laugh. “Your mouth is just as bloody.”  
I have to see just how much blood so I push him off and go to the bathroom to look and he follows me in.

“Oh my gosh. I really did a number on your lip if there is this much blood on our faces” I laugh as we both look in the mirror. “Can I see the damage?”  
He moves his lip and there was a sizeable gash. “Damn, that’s a big bite. I’m so sorry” I laugh a little covering my mouth.  
Dean leans over the sink to see the bite and shrugs.  
“Your back too!” I gasp. “Damn, I did a number on you this time.”  
Dean smirks and turns around to see the cat scratches.

“I’ll wear those like a fuckin’ badge of honor”, Dean smirked again, bringing me close. “I can handle a little pain. That was too hot to get mad about”.  
“Ok,” I smile at him shyly. 

We soon decide to get a quick shower and get dressed in our sleep clothes. Dean texted Sam saying that it was safe to come back and Sam came in a few minutes later.

“You just stay at the bar?” Dean asked Sam as Sam took his jacket off and hung it on a chair.  
“Yeah, didn’t feel like driving anywhere”, Sam replied.

“Next time you and Jess team up on me like that you’re gonna get decked”, Dean warned him without really meaning it.  
“It was so much fun though” I chimed in.  
“I agree. Seeing you all flustered is quite amusing”, Sam chuckles.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t make it a thing”, Dean waved us off.  
“We will try”, I smirk over at Sam.

I then remembered that I wanted to show Sam what I did to Dean’s lip and back.  
“Dean show Sam what I did to you”, I laugh, blushing.   
Dean rolls his eyes playfully and shows Sam his back and lip.

“Damn Jess got a little rough this time?” Sam chuckles.   
“I totally didn’t mean to” I giggled.

We all got ready for bed and I could tell Sam felt a little jealous. That was so not my intention.  
I got into bed with Sam, much to Dean’s chagrin. I told him that I couldn’t leave Sam out, now that our teasing of him was over, and he would have me again tomorrow night. I got cuddled up to Sam as Dean turned off the lights.

“Don’t worry Sammy. I’ll mark you all up next time”, I whisper in his ear as sexy as I could.  
“Mmm…I look forward to it”, Sam moans quietly at the thought.

I go to kiss him and he meets me halfway. Before our kisses could get any hotter, Dean tells us to cut it out and go to bed, because he wasn’t going to be left out of that going on right next to him.

We laugh at him and decide that it’s best to just go to bed with how late it is. He cuddles me close and I kiss him one more time before snuggling him and falling asleep soon after.


	25. Chapter 25

The hunt was successful. We were able to avoid any other killings and we took the psychotic duo out as inconspicuously as possible. It was funny to meet Ed and Harry. Ed tried hitting on me a few times and Dean was actually starting to get mad. I just laughed and took it as a compliment. I told Dean he had nothing to worry about, ever.  
Once Harry found out it was all fake he was just as upset as he was in the show and he left the Ghostfacers. I felt bad, but there was really no way to avoid it. I gave Ed a hug and told him everything was going to be ok before we left to start our journey back to the bunker, much to Dean’s chagrin. I just giggled and shook my head.

We were on our way out of town when Dean pulled over and stopped.  
“Why did we stop?” I asked curiously, looking up at him.  
“Look to your right Jess”, Dean smiled back at me.

I looked over and saw a neon green pot leaf on a store window.   
“No fuckin’ way!” I gasped, beaming at him.  
“Go crazy Jess. Who knows when we’ll get back here or another state that has full legalization”, Dean smiled wider at my excitement.  
“Are you sure?” I asked warily. I know they used fake credit cards, but I didn’t want them to spend more money on me than they had to.  
“Yes Jess. Get whatever you want and don’t worry about the cost”, Dean assured me.  
“Thank you so much Dean!” I said leaning up and hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

I got out of the Impala with the guys in tow, smiling at how happy I was. As soon as I got in there I took a deep breath and loved all the different things I smelled. I couldn’t even pinpoint them all. I was definitely like a kid in a candy store.  
I went over to the edibles first and got a couple rice krispie treats that I’ve been dying to try. Then some lollipops and other things that looked good. After, I picked out some sativa and indica strains that smelled good and said had some good effects; some I know I liked and ones I’ve wanted to try but never had the chance. I even found my favorite strain; it had the same name anyway. It was surprising because I thought my favorite was some strain someone made up and grew in their backyard. I then picked out some papers that had flavors I’ve wanted to try and even ones I’ve never seen before, as well as some lighters that had cool designs.  
Even Dean picked some stuff out that he thought looked or smelled good. I explained to Dean about concentrates and how much extra stuff you had to buy to smoke it, unless you just bought a pen type thing, like an e-cigarette to put the concentrates in. I told him that would be next time if we ever came back here or to Colorado. He agreed that was a little too much work.

Just as I was about to check out with my haul and Dean stopped me.  
“Pick out a bong too Jess”, Dean smiled down at me.  
“Really? This is more than enough. I don’t need one”, I looked up at him wide eyed that he would even consider that.  
“Yes Jess. You told me that was your favorite way to smoke, so why not since we’re here”, Dean insisted, chuckling at the look on my face. “Again, get what you want. Don’t worry about the price”.  
“Even if I pick that Hello Kitty one or that pink one?” I joke, pointing at the ones I noticed when I came in.  
“Yes. I’m man enough to not care what I smoke out of”, Dean laughed. “Now go choose”. He said tapping me on the ass.  
I smirked up at him and walked over to choose one. I was eyeing the Hello Kitty one, but it was like a knock-off Hello Kitty and I’m kinda picky. I looked around for the brand of my dream bong, but it either wasn’t invented yet or the brand wasn’t a thing here. So I picked the next best one. It was the pink one I pointed out to Dean earlier. The store guy got it for me and started wrapping it up.

“Never knew you were so girly Jess”, Sam joked, smiling.  
“I have my moments”, I laugh, shrugging. “It’s just rarer now”.

The store guy rang everything up and I tried my best not to cringe at the price. I felt so bad. Dean could tell and wrapped his arm around me and gave me a look like he could care less. He brought out his fake credit card and gave me a wink that only we saw. I felt a little better.

We made our way out of the store and I had to hug Dean.  
“Thank you so much Dean! You fuckin’ rock” I gushed.  
He hugged me back and smiled down at me. “Not a problem Jess. Anything to see that big smile and to see you happy”. Dean then seemed to realize he said that in front of Sam and he cleared his throat, embarrassed. Sam just chuckled.  
“Aww! You big softie!” I giggled, hugging him tighter before leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go. We’re burnin’ daylight”, Dean says going to get into the Impala.

I ask him to open the trunk so I can get my tin case from my bag. I take out all the things I would want for the ride from the bags and we all get into the car to resume our journey.  
“I’m totally trying this rice krispie first”, I beam. “Anyone want to share?”  
“I’ll try it” Sam shrugged, “No good reason not to”.   
“It’s tempting, but I probably shouldn’t if the feeling is more intense. Don’t want to kill us”, Dean added.  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t your first time”, I giggled. “Don’t worry though, there’s plenty for when we get back”.  
Dean smiled and nodded back and I divided the krispie in half for Sam and I to share.

“This is good! I can’t taste the weed!” I laugh, “I could always taste a tinge of it when I made the brownies and cake in college.”

After about a half hour Sam spoke, “I’m not feeling anything different”.   
“Oh you will!” I giggled, “It just takes a lot longer than smoking”.  
He nodded and waited.

Fifteen more minutes it was kicking in for me and I knew it had to be for them.  
“Whoa, I definitely feel it now”, Sam chuckled.  
“Nice!” I giggled, “The first time I ever tried edibles I was high for three days straight”, I added randomly, high brain making remember random shit.  
“Holy shit! How potent were those brownies?!” Dean asked, stunned.  
“Not even that potent”, I laughed. “It sucked total ass by the end of the second day. I just felt sick by then. So, I’m hoping it never happens again.”  
“Yeah, hopefully not!” Sam added.

About a half hour later Sam was slouching in his seat so far that his knees almost hit the dashboard.  
“Ya good Sam?” I giggle.  
“Oh yeah”, Sam replied, holding up his thumb before dropping it lazily into his lap. I giggled at how adorable he gets when he is drunk or high as fuck.

We sit and listen to Dean’s music for a little while, Sam and I enjoying our highs.

We eventually stop for dinner as the sun was setting. Sam and I said we didn’t mind drive-thru but Dean insisted on stopping for a little while to stretch his legs and eat good food.

We order our food and wait for it, enjoying each other’s company and chatting. By the time our food got there we were almost ravenous. Dean apologized for not stopping for snacks. Sam and I told him it was ok because this food was worth the wait. We soon finish our dinner and Dean and I share a slice of apple pie since I knew I’d never finish one on my own. We both agreed it was good, but not the best we’ve ever had.   
After, Dean pays the bill we get back into the Impala for last leg of the day. We still had a long way to go.

After a couple more hours we stop at some motel on the edge of town. We decide to go to the bar nearby since it wasn’t too late yet. I realized there were always bars near the motels and I wondered if Dean chose those certain motels on purpose. Probably.

We order a round and decide to play darts. I suck even worse at darts than at pool and I tell them so. Dean watches as Sam and I play a round on the one next to the one he was playing on. Half of them don’t even stick into the board and I laugh in embarrassment. Sam is like a fuckin’ pro though. I knew he was good, but damn, he could win some serious money if he hustled darts. The next game Sam comes up behind me to show me how I should throw it. He has to lean down a little far with our drastic height difference, but he gets right by my ear and I shiver. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me.  
I try to throw the way he tells me to, but the feel of his toned chest on my back, the timbre of his voice in my ear, and the scent of him is intoxicating. Some make it, but then others bounce off.  
“Am I making it hard for you to concentrate Jess?” Sam asks, smirking knowingly.  
“Yes”, I say looking at the board.  
Sam chuckles and makes no attempt to move away. He sees my struggle and smirks, his plan worked, but he knew it would.

“Ok, I officially cannot play if you are this close to me”, I giggle, looking up at him. “Your sexiness is too distracting”.  
“Heh, good to know I have the same effect on you that you do on me”, Sam smirks, coming even closer into my bubble.  
I gulp at the look he’s giving me. It instantly turns me on.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re a fuckin’ Adonis, Greek god lookin’ motherfucker. How could I not be distracted by you?” I say, trying not to sound nervous at the close proximity.  
Sam chuckles low but doesn’t quit looking at me like he wants to devour me.  
“You speak of Greek gods, but I know a goddess when I see one; your form mirrors some of the most beautiful marble sculptures that have been kept safe in museums for centuries” Sam replies.  
“Damn, who knew Sam Winchester was such a poet?” I say, stunned to hear such things from him.  
“I have my moments”, Sam smiles and shrugs. “That’s what I think when I see you Jess. I see a fucking Venus”, he says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I look away, blushing, not sure what to say to that. He soon brings me back to look up at him with his fingers under my chin.   
“Have I made you speechless?” Sam asks, smiling at me fondly.  
“Yes,” I nod.  
“Mission accomplished then”, Sam chuckles. “I’m so fucking serious though Jess. That’s how I feel about you. You don’t need a Pishtaco or anything else to make you thin. Those statues show what a beautiful woman looked like back then. I don’t know where everything went from a healthy looking body to everyone wanting to be fucking sticks.” Sam holds me closer and I wrap my arms around him, “It’s not just your looks either Jess. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met, if not the most. You have improved my life as well as Dean’s in such a short time that I could never see myself without you. You’re smart, fuckin’ hilarious, and such a bright light in our dark world. With you here it’s not so dark anymore. I love you Jessica, so very much and I want to show you just how much”.  
I’m all teary eyed by the end of his confession to me. “Wow, I love you so much too Sam,” I smile up at him. He wipes away the tears that do fall and kisses me tenderly.  
“I intended to wait ‘til we were back at the bunker, but I can’t”, Sam said letting go and taking my hand.  
He told Dean to stay busy for the next hour or so and Dean smirked at us as Sam lead me out the door.

We made our way to the room still hand in hand and my heart was pounding in anticipation. I caught onto what he meant and I was so ready for whatever Sam had planned. In a few minutes we were at our room and he slid the card in to open the door.   
When we were both inside he took off his jacket and immediately brought me in for a passionate kiss. This is was different from the others; it was full of love and need. I responded with just as much.  
Sam wanted to go slow and I was perfectly fine with that. I let him lead.  
He laid me down on the bed closest to us and slowly draped himself over me. I kicked off my shoes and wrapped my arms around him to bring him closer and he smiled down at me, moving my hair behind my ear.

“I love your curly hair. Don’t straighten it too often”, Sam says playing with my hair.  
“I’m surprised you guys like my curly hair more” I laugh, “Most guys don’t like girls with hair as curly as mine”.  
“Well most guys are fucking douchebags”, Sam chuckles.  
“True”, I nod and giggle.  
Sam smiles and leans down to kiss me tenderly, running his hands through my hair. I reach up and run my fingers through his.   
“Yours is better though”, I laugh.  
“Nu-uh, hush you”, Sam says before he shushes me with his lips.

His lips may not be as full and plush as Dean’s and Castiel’s, but they are just as addicting. Maybe it’s because I feel so strongly about him?  
I reach under his shirts to feel his chest and torso. The feel of his skin is just as addicting as his lips. Sam moans at my touch and soon leans up to take his shirts off.  
I don’t hold back from ogling is half naked body anymore. He smirks after giving me a few seconds to look and comes back to me, kissing me and reaching for my shirt. I lift up to help him take it of me and he gropes my breasts through my bra. I arch my back into him and he quickly takes it off. Sam goes back to groping me, his big hands getting a handful.  
“Perfect”, he says almost to himself as he caresses my breasts and squeezes softly.

Sam leans down and goes for the spot on my neck, making me mewl and arch into him. He kisses and licks a trail down to my breasts and takes a nipple into his mouth, making me moan and run my fingers through his silky hair again. He soon switches to the other and his attention to my breasts is getting me wetter by the second.  
After he was satisfied, he went to lick and nip a trail to the tattoo on my hip.  
“That tattoo is so sexy Jess”, Sam says huskily, “Good choice.”  
“Thanks”, I giggle.

He slowly takes off my pants and panties kissing and licking at the revealed skin. Sam knew to keep my socks on and smiled.  
“You keeping your socks on in bed is just too fucking cute Jess”, Sam chuckles as he strips off the rest of his clothes.  
I giggle in response and ogle at his now completely naked form. I lick my lips at the delicious sight. I’ll never get enough.  
Sam smirks and pulls me gently down to the end of the bed. I got even wetter knowing what he was going to do next.  
He looked down at me like I was something to be treasured, like I really was a goddess.  
“Fucking gorgeous”, Sam marveled before leaning down to my core.

He licked a firm stripe through my folds and up to my clit and I arched my back off the bed, moaning.  
“Sam!” I cried before combing my fingers through his hair.  
Sam suckled my clit hard making me mewl and arch farther off the bed. He grabbed my hips tight and licked and ate me like I was the most delicious thing he’s ever had. He then caressed my thighs as he fucked me with his tongue, the rough texture feeling glorious against my walls.  
“Fuck Sam! Ugh, that fucking tongue!” I moan, arching myself closer to him.

He continued his delicious torture before changing his attentions to my clit. Sam licked and nipped at it before he put one long finger into me.  
“Sam! Ugh, yes!” I cry, feeling the knot in my stomach tighten.

Sam added another finger and licked at my clit faster before that knot snapped and I came, clamping onto his fingers and moaning his name into the ceiling.  
He worked me through it and stopped when I jerked my hips from the sensitivity.

“Fuck”, I pant, smiling down at him, “You’re such a fuckin’ pro at that.”  
“I told you Dean wasn’t the only one”, Sam smirked, wiping off his mouth and chin before coming back over me.

I brought him close to me, his hardness against my stomach. He kissed me fervidly and I ignored the weird taste of myself on his tongue. Soon the kiss was getting a little heated and I was starting to get impatient, Sam could tell.

“I want to take this slow Jess”, he said breaking the kiss. “I want to make love to you. You know I usually like it rough, but I want to show you that you are more to me than a hard fuck”.  
“Ok”, I nod and smile up at him.

Sam smiles back before moving my hair behind my ear and kissing me lovingly. I wrap my arms around him and caress his strong back while he touches me everywhere he can reach, worshiping my body his own way. I moan at the feel of his big, strong hands on me.  
“God, I love how soft you are Jess. How is it even possible?” Sam asks, chuckling, breaking the kiss.  
“I honestly don’t know”, I giggle. “I know Cas healed some of my skin when he healed all of me, but I have no clue.”  
“Best not to question it then I guess”, he chuckles again.  
“Maybe”, I giggle before he kisses me again.

He soon leaned back a little and entered me slowly and we both moaned as I wrapped my legs around him.  
“You feel so good around me Jess. You’re like a fucking drug”, Sam groans.  
“I was just about to say the same thing about you”, I giggle.  
“Good to know we feel the same”, Sam chuckles.  
“Yeah,” I smile before bringing him back down to me to kiss him deeply.

Sam starts a slow, exquisite pace that feels amazing. He doesn’t need to go hard for it to be just as pleasurable. God he’s so good at what he does.  
“Mmm…Sammy”, I mewl; loving every second of the glorious pleasure he’s giving me.

He suddenly stops saying, “I love you so fucking much Jessica. I never thought I’d ever find love again, but you proved me wrong” in my ear, sounding on the verge of tears.  
I moved Sam up gently to look into his eyes. They were welling with tears, which prompted me to get teary eyed.   
“Sam”, I smiled a small smile up at him lovingly, “I love you too. So much, it’s insane. I’m so glad I was the one to prove you wrong.”  
He leaned back down and kissed me hard, tears dropping onto my cheeks. I kissed him back just as hard and wiped his tears with my thumbs.  
Sam calmed down after I hugged him tight and kissed him tenderly.

He started back up again with a faster pace, but it was still slow enough for us to savor the feeling. I hug him close, caressing his back as I moan praises and sweet nothings into his ear. Sam almost whimpers and tells me his own.

“God, I love you Sam”, I moan as he goes a little faster.  
“You too Jess”, he pants.

After a few more delicious thrusts I cum suddenly, moaning his name.  
“Jessica”, he groans in my ear as he cums deep inside me shortly after. 

“That was amazing Sam”, I pant, smiling up at him and moving the hair out of his face so I could see his gorgeous eyes.  
“It was”, Sam smiles back, leaning down to kiss me softly.  
“Going slow is just as good”, I giggle. “But I think anything would be good with you”.  
“Thanks Jess”, he smiles and kisses me tenderly before pulling out and lying next to me.  
“No problem”, I smile and wink at him.  
“Let’s get cleaned up and then get right back to bed”, Sam smiles.  
“Yes let’s”, I smile back.

Sam and I get up and go into the bathroom to clean ourselves off. We didn’t get as sweaty as we usually do so we didn’t bother with a shower. We soon got into sleep clothes and back into bed.  
He brought me close to him and I wrapped an arm around his waist and a leg over his. His hand caressed my side, giving me goosebumps. I snuggled into him closer and traced his tattoo with my finger. We stayed quiet for a little bit, not needing to talk. Sam and I knew we didn’t have to have constant talk going or there would be awkwardness if we didn’t.   
Sam kissed the top of my head and petted my hair. I loved the warmth he radiated. I was usually a really warm person, never wore a jacket in all temperatures like the guys seem to do. He was just the right temperature I guess.

I eventually moved so I could look at him and smile.  
“What?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Nothing. Just happy”, I reply. “I can’t remember a time I was this happy. You guys changed my life for the better too.”  
“I’m glad”, Sam smiles down at me before he kisses me softly. “You tired?” he asks me after he breaks the kiss.  
“Not really actually”, I giggle, realizing how awake I still am. “Maybe if we went at it hard I would be, but not this time”.  
“What do you want to do then?” Sam asks chuckling.  
“I want an after sex smoke”, I giggle.  
“Sounds good to me”, Sam laughs.

I get my stuff and roll a joint for us. We shotgun most of it, still not fully done with each other for the night. Sam and I talk about nerdy stuff and flirt, feeling wonderful. When we finish the joint I put everything back in my bag and we cuddle close before falling asleep about a half hour later.

Dean tromps in a little while later and takes a shower before getting to bed; thinking he was being quiet, but I totally heard him. It made me giggle to myself before going back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

We get up early the next day to start on the next half of the long ass journey back to the bunker. Washington to Kansas is too fuckin’ far to drive. At least I was stocked up on weed for a bit.

“Dean”, I speak up after a little while of us all not talking.  
“’Sup Jess?” Dean asks, looking at me through the rearview mirror.  
“Could I ever convince you to fly next time a trip takes us this long?” I ask, trying not to smile.  
“Heh, probably not sweetheart. You know I hate flying”, Dean chuckles.  
“I do, but not every flight has a demon on it trying to crash it”, I giggle. “I hate flying too, but this trip has been almost torture”.  
“You’ll get used to it Jess”, Dean chuckled, “I would really have to think about it, but don’t get your hopes up.”  
“Okayyyy”, I sigh dramatically, making them laugh.

About an hour later I was just about to share another edible with Sam as Castiel popped into the car.  
“Hey Cas!” I smiled over at him, jumping a little.  
“Hello Jessica. Dean. Sam.” Castiel greeted.  
“You’re just in time Cas! Dean let me go nuts in a weed store and stocked up. Want to try and edible?” I ask him handing him a piece.  
“Sure why not?” he shrugs, taking it.  
I handed a piece to Sam and tried a bite of mine. It was just as good as the krispie.

After a little bit Castiel spoke, “I don’t feel any different”.  
“It takes a little longer than smoking Cas,” I giggle. “Just wait a little while longer”.

Another half hour later it hits us. Sam is slouching again and I look over at Castiel. His eyes are low and he has a goofy grin on his face.

“You good Cas?” I giggle.  
“Yes. This feeling is definitely more intense than inhaling, but it is not at all unpleasant”, he replies.

I smile up at him and before I know it his lips are on mine in a heated kiss.  
“Cas!” I gasp in surprise and then giggle. “This much THC in your system makin’ you horny?” I smirk up at him.  
“I do believe so”, he replied in an even deeper voice than normal, the sound going straight to my panty region.  
Castiel brought me back to his lips and nipped at my lip for me to open for him. I wrapped my arms around him and weaved my fingers through his hair, moaning into the kiss. He still had the taste of the sweet treat in his mouth.

“Damn guys”, Dean groaned, clearly getting turned on. Even Sam was getting intrigued.

I wanted to be closer to him so I took off his jackets and straddled him. He brought me close by squeezing my ass and grinding against me, making me moan.  
“I missed you Cas”, I whisper in his ear.  
“You as well Jessica”, he replies.

The kisses get more heated and I grind harder against him, making us both moan louder. I soon feel a sensation of a hand sliding into my jeans and rubbing my clit.

“Cas!” I gasp and look to see that he was still in fact grabbing my ass with both hands. He only smirks in response, the look making me wetter with how sexy it was. “Damn that Grace is somethin’ else!” I giggle before going back to kissing him hard.

Castiel continues to use his Grace on me and I mewl and buck my hips into him.  
“I need you Cas”, I whisper into his ear.

He snaps his fingers and we are both naked, clothes in a pile next to us.  
I gasp at the sudden feel of skin on skin but quickly get back to kissing him. His mouth was just as addicting as Dean’s; plush, full, pink lips. They actually were constantly a bit chapped, but that was just something that made him Castiel.  
I grind against him a few times, my dripping folds lubing him up. He moans and then grunts, lifting me up and impaling me on his cock. Guess he was just as impatient as me.  
“Cas!” I cry out at the sudden stretch. It didn’t hurt though, it was all pleasure. He lets me adjust for a minute before he is holding me close and bucking up into me. He wasn’t going to give me the chance to ride him. He took total control and I was so fuckin’ ok with that.

“You feel amazing Jessica”, Castiel groans, “You are addicting”.  
I smile at him before I grab his head and kissed him hard before tugging his hair, making him grunt and thrust up harder.

“Oh fuck Cas!” I moan, breaking the kiss.

He speeds up soon after and I just cling to him and let him give it to me.  
“Yes Cas! Harder!” I moan in his ear, before kissing him hard and biting his lip. He groans and fucks me harder.  
His hands are all over me, squeezing my ass and hips, caressing my back before he holds onto my shoulders to fuck me even harder.  
“Damn Cas. You’re so fuckin’ good,” I praise, holding him close and enjoying every second of him pounding me.

He goes even faster and I can feel me reaching the edge.  
“Mmmm…Yes Castiel!” I mewl, angling my hips so he can hit my g-spot.

The sound of his full name makes him moan and fuck me that much harder.  
I soon cum, crying out his name loudly into the roof of the Impala with him following a minute later; his orgasm prolonging mine, making me moan.

Castiel and I stay there and catch our breaths, smiling at each other and moving the sweat damp hair from our faces.

“I love you so much Castiel”, I whisper as I smile down at him.  
“And I you Jessica”, he smiles back. “Intercourse while inebriated is quite enjoyable”.  
“Isn’t it though”, I giggle.

“Fuck guys, what was quite the show”, Dean chuckled, voice sounding a little wrecked.  
“Thanks for the entertainment”, Sam added, sounding just as turned on as Dean did.  
“Anytime”, I turn a little and smirk at them.

Castiel snapped his fingers again and we were cleaned up and clothed. I was still straddling him so I brought him in for another soft kiss before moving to my spot beside him.

“Thanks Cas”, I say. “It’s always nice for you to clean me up and dress me after. Just don’t feel like you have to.”  
“You are welcome Jessica. I do not mind it. It would be really inconvenient right now though wouldn’t it?” Castiel asked smiling a little down at me.  
“True,” I giggle.

We spend the rest of the ride back talking and joking while listening to Dean’s music. Sam complains about having to hear the same songs over and over and I laugh saying we should get him an iPod. Dean instantly refused saying it would “Douche up his car”. We all shook our heads and laughed at him.

When it was dark and getting late we finally made it back to the bunker. We all went straight to bed. I asked Sam if he wouldn’t mind if I slept with him and he said of course I could.  
We didn’t do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms, we were too exhausted.

******

After a couple days of us all just hanging out, finishing up the rest of the library and scanning more books, Dean found a case.

“Ring any bells Jess?” Dean asks as I look at the laptop.  
After a few minutes of looking at the article I don’t recognize it. “Not this time”, I say sadly.  
“No biggie Jess. We’ll still kick its ass”, Dean smiled down at me while wrapping an arm around me.  
“It sounded like it could be a couple of ghouls to me”, Sam said turning the laptop back to face him.  
“Yeah, I think so too”, Dean nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“What else would dig up graves and leave body parts everywhere?” Sam added, closing his laptop and getting up from the table.  
“A crazy person?” I joke as I get up to go pack as well.  
“True”, Sam chuckles.

Castiel was called to Heaven as we packed to leave and I hugged him goodbye before he wished us good luck on the hunt.

It was about an 8 hour drive to Conway, Arkansas, probably less since Dean was driving. We left early enough that we should get there in enough time to investigate at the police station and hopefully find the ghouls and dispatch them.

“Geez, I think the last time we dealt with ghouls was with Adam”, Sam mused.  
“I think you’re right Sammy. Dang that was a long time ago”, Dean replied, recalling the memory. “You remember how to kill a ghoul right Jess?” Dean asks tilting his head a little back at me, but still watching the road.  
“Cut that suckers’ head off”, I reply making a slicing motion across my neck. “Or go zombie style and double tap”, I say motioning again.  
“Yep, that’s it”, Dean laughed. “Just remember they’re really strong so try and just shoot them before they attack you”.  
“Right”, I nod. “I’m so ready to kick some monster ass. It’s been too easy so far”. I say punching my hand with my fist.  
“Easy is good. We like easy, it’s rare for a hunt to be easy. I guess a little less rare now that we have you”, Sam adds, laughing a little. “But easy keeps us from getting hurt”.  
“Yeah, I guess you have a point there”, I giggle.

We got to a motel at about 6pm and changed into our Fed suits. They looked so fuckin’ good in those suits and I wasn’t too shy to tell them this time. They smirked and said I did too. Dean still wasn’t over me in the skirt. I just giggled and blushed, shaking my head at him. I decided to add my glasses this time to tease Sam, but he didn’t have to know that was the reason. I could wear them all the time if I wanted to. I did have trouble seeing far away.  
After we were all ready, we got back into the Impala to go to the station. I was super nervous this time. Pretending to be a Fed and going to a civilian’s house was one thing, but going to a police station where they could lock you away for impersonation was a whole other thing. They sensed my nervousness of course.

“It’ll be fine Jess”, Sam said turning to his side and reaching his long arm to touch my hand. I covered his hand with my other and he could feel the clamminess of them.  
“Yeah,” I smile a little smile back at him.  
“We’ll just say you are there as an intern or something to observe”, Dean added. “You don’t have to say anything but show your badge”.  
“Ok,” I nod. That made me feel a lot better. I could keep a straight face and act the part, but saying lines or talking was something else entirely; maybe next time.

We got to the station and I calmed down, brushing my clammy hands off on my skirt while straightening whatever got rumpled in the car from sitting. I was still nervous as fuck, but kept that off my face. There was no fuckin’ way I was going to blow our cover, ever.

We flashed our badges and Dean asked for the sheriff we needed to talk to. We were escorted to his office by another officer. When we walked down the long ass hallways and finally got there, the officer introduced us and the sheriff stood and greeted us before he asked for us to sit. Sam offered the chair to me and he sat next to me, while Dean stood behind us. I thought I heard Dean grumble at the fact that Sam didn’t ask him and took the seat next to me. I just had to giggle to myself.

They asked all the right questions and BS’ed all the answers that they had to. I would never get over watching them and how easy this was for them. I saw it all the time on the show, of course, but being there was totally different. Even when we went to the civilian’s house it was different from this. I found that it was actually a fuckin’ turn on. _Really Jess? Now is NOT the time_ … I internally shook those thoughts away and refocused on the conversation.  
The sheriff mentioned something else worth investigating and Dean offered to go as Sam and I continued to talk to the sheriff saying that we’d meet up with him after we were all done.

After a few more questions the sheriff said he was really busy and had to get back to it. We thanked him and shook his hand again and left.

“You did good Jess”, Sam whispered to me as he closed the door to the sheriff’s office.  
“Thanks”, I smiled up at him. “Maybe next time I will actually talk”.  
“It’s no biggie. You haven’t had the practice Dean and I have”, Sam replied. “Someday you’ll be confident enough to ask questions”.  
“Yeah”, I nodded.

I almost grabbed his hand and then realized where we were and what we were supposed to be at the moment. He noticed and chuckled.

We turned down the empty hallway and I was suddenly pulled by Sam into a room, a supply closet I figured. I squeaked, but his hand was over my mouth in time to quiet me.

“Sam! What are you doing?!” I whispered loudly, eyes wide.  
“Shh! Gotta be quiet Jess”, Sam replied, pinning me to the wall, before going for my neck.  
“Sam! We could get in so much fucking trouble!” I said quietly, trying not to moan as he found my sweet spot.  
“Then I guess you better be quiet then”, Sam said, smirking against my neck.  
“You know that is almost impossible right?” I groaned.  
“I think you can do it Jess. I couldn’t help myself. You look too fucking sexy”, Sam murmured in my ear.  
“Heh, Mission Accomplished”, I giggle.  
“What?” Sam says, pulling away and looking at me, seeing my smirk. “You planned this didn’t you?”  
“Not exactly. Just wanted to tease you a bit”, I wink.  
“You little…” was all Sam said before he looked at me with hungry eyes and went to attack my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could with my stupid blouse and blazer restricting my movements. He grabbed my ass and brought me closer. I could feel how hard he was already.

“How long have you been hard Sam?” I husk into his ear, smirking.  
“Pretty much since we got into the car on the way here. Got worse in the hallway just now. Luckily, I scoped out this closet while we were on our way to the office”, Sam smirks against my neck in between kisses.  
“Damn, you sure do know how to keep your cool”, I giggle. I was about to say I wouldn’t be able to do that, but then he would use that against me somehow and it wouldn’t go so well.  
“Lots of practice. Now hush, we gotta be quick”, Sam chuckles.

He hikes up my skirt and pulls my panties down to rub at my clit.

“Mmm…Sam!” I moan.  
“Shh!” Sam smiles against my neck, knowing this will be hard for me.  
He feels how wet I am and moans before sticking two fingers into me. I bite my lip hard to keep from crying out.

Soon Sam pulls my panties off me and I step out of them. I go for his belt and zipper. He just lets his underwear and pants pool at his feet before he lifts me up against the wall. Sam rubs against my wet folds, us both stifling moans before he enters me in one quick motion. He had to cover my mouth again before I could moan out loud.  
He starts a fast pace and I cling to him. I bring him to kiss me and our kiss muffles our moans. I try my best to not mess up his hair or outfit so we don’t have a total walk of shame when we’re done. I instead just hold him against me and move my hips in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Sam”, I moan quietly in his ear. “Yes. Harder”.  
Sam picks up the pace and angles us in a way that has me arching my back and covering my mouth with my hand so I don’t cry out. My walls were getting tighter and he could feel I was close.  
A few more rough thrusts and I cum in a silent scream clamping hard down onto Sam. He cums shortly after, biting where my neck meets my shoulder to stifle his moan.

“Damn”, I pant. “Have I fulfilled your sexy librarian fantasy?” I giggle as Sam pulls out of me and helps me stand.  
“Fuck yeah you did”, Sam chuckles, getting us something to clean ourselves up with from the closet. He found some paper towels and hands me some.  
“Good,” I smirk, dabbing my face with an unused section of paper towel.

We quickly get dressed and make sure each other’s hair and tops are in order.  
Sam slowly looks out and sees no one so we quickly get out of the closet and casually walk out the door, saying goodbye to the officer at the front. When we get out of the station we burst out laughing at everything that just happened.

“I thought for sure we were going to get caught”, I said between laughs.  
“I was hopeful, but still cautious. Good job staying quiet though”, Sam smirks down at me.  
“Thanks”, I giggle.

Sam then feels his phone vibrating and looks at it. Seeing it was Dean, he puts it on speaker.  
“Hey. What’s up?” Sam answers.  
“ _Why didn’t you guys answer your goddamn phones_?!” Dean replies obviously annoyed at us.  
I look at my phone and see 2 missed calls from him. Oops!  
“We were still talking to the sheriff Dean”, Sam says sounding stern, but winking at me.  
“ _Whatever. I’ll be there in a minute. Found out what else we needed to know. So we’ll be able to take care of this tonight_ ,” Dean grumbles.  
“Alright see ya soon”, Sam replies.  
“Bye Dean!” I say before Sam hangs up.

Sam and I burst out laughing again.  
“He’ll be so pissed when he finds out what really happened”, I laugh.  
“Who says he has to know?” Sam winked. “It could be our little secret”.  
“Ok”, I blush.

Soon Dean is there with a frown on his face and Sam and I have to keep from laughing again. We hide it well enough and we head back to the motel. Dean tells us everything he found out.


	27. Chapter 27

Turns out it was ghouls, three to be exact, and they had a grand ol’ time digging up and eating almost half a cemetery.  
We get back to the motel to change quickly and have dinner, waiting for it to get dark outside.

When it was finally dark enough, we make our way to the cemetery. Once there, Dean hands me a gun and a huge ass machete from the arsenal in the trunk. If I was any weaker, I wouldn’t be able to hold it up, but I move it around and I can manage just fine. It’s sharp as hell too so I’m extra careful to keep it from cutting one of us. Sam and Dean arm up and take flashlights before Dean closes the trunk.

“Damn, they sure did some damage”, I say as we walk into the cemetery.  
“Shit. How did they get this far without people knowing?” Dean whistles.  
“The sheriff said no one really comes here so they figured no one needed to patrol”, Sam told him.  
“Guess they will now”, I laugh.

We quietly make our way to a mausoleum that Dean said might be where they’re hiding out. It was the perfect place; hidden away from the others near a small forest. We walked inside as silently as we could. There was a main floor and a staircase leading underground. Dean led us down the stairs and there were a few rooms that were lit with a lot of candles; so many that flashlights weren’t needed. I wondered why there would be such a big mausoleum in a smaller sized cemetery. Someone must’ve had some money.

Sam and Dean checked the other rooms as I watched out for the ghouls. They came back and shrugged.  
“Guess no one’s home”, Dean whispered.

I was just about to answer as a ghoul came up behind me a grabbed me, making me drop my machete. The other two grabbed Sam and Dean too. Where the fuck did they come from?

“Well, well. Look at what we have here”, said the foul smelling ghoul holding me captive as he took a deep breath of my scent.  
“Looks like we got us a couple a hunters”, sneered the biggest ghoul holding Dean.  
“Never had hunter meat before”, said the girl ghoul, licking Sam’s face. That ghoul was fuckin’ tall, almost as tall as Sam. Sam’s face showed the definition of disgust and looked like he was about to puke.  
“What should we do with ‘em boss?” asked the biggest ghoul to their leader who still gripped me tight.  
“We should have a little fun with this one and then eat her nice and slow. Make the other two watch”, the boss smirked, his gross breath making me gag. “Bet she’d last a while too with how plump she is”.

I was freaking the fuck out by now and trying not to think about what a monster thinks of me. I tried to hide it though, for Sam and Dean’s sake.

“Let her go!” Dean growled, trying to get out of the ghoul’s grip.  
“Naw, I don’t think I will”, the boss ghoul leered. “We’ve been lucky enough to not have to deal with hunters, but now that we got one. I ain’t about to let ‘er go.”

As calmly as I can at the moment, I think of what I could do to get out of his hold. Normally, I wouldn’t know what the best way would be and probably never get out of his grip, but the fighting instincts help me know what to do.  
I smirk a little and then I go to move. I head butt him in his nose as hard as I can, which hurt like hell, but I didn’t have time to think about it. He lets me go enough so I can kick him in the shin. This just makes him angry, but I move away enough to block his attack.

Sam and Dean start their own fights as I start mine.

He is fuckin’ strong but I can still hold my own for now. I reach for my gun and he knocks it out of my hand before I could even aim. He punches me in the stomach and all the air bursts out of my lungs. I retreat enough to be able to breathe again.  
That made me mad. So, my adrenaline kicks in ten-fold and I wail on him. I kick and punch him so fast and hard that he doesn’t know what hit him.  
Soon he’s on his back and I’m over him with his head between my thighs. He tries his hardest to flail and get me off, but it doesn’t work, I’m on him solid and immovable. I squeeze my thighs around his head and jerk as hard as I can, snapping his neck. I quickly get off him as he’s incapacitated, maybe even dead, but I get my machete anyway, not willing to take the chance. I bring it down hard with a shout, severing his head from his body, blood splashing my face and clothes.  
I stand there breathing hard and flip off the corpse, mumbling a ‘fuck you’, before spitting on it. I hear silence. I guess the guys would be quicker than me at killing the ghouls or they were weaker ghouls. I didn’t put too much thought into it.

“Holy fuck Jess”, Dean said stunned, sounding turned on as all hell.  
“You wailed on that thing”, Sam chuckled, also sounding a little wrecked.  
“Well, you know what they say?” I giggle, shrugging.  
“What?” asked Sam still laughing a little.  
“Thick thighs save lives!” I laugh, panting still. “Or end them in this case”. 

That made them burst out laughing.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that!” Dean said in between laughs. “That’s a good one!”  
“That is a good one”, Sam says before walking over to me and hugging me.  
“Sam! I’m covered in blood!” I protest.  
“So, I am too”, Sam laughed.  
I got a good look at him as he pulled away, “Oh, I guess you are”, I laughed.

Dean was too, but hugged me anyway.   
“This calls for a celebration I think”, Dean says as he pulled away.  
“I think so too”, Sam smiles.  
“What should we do Jess?” Dean asks looking down at me.  
“Hmmm….” I think about it for a second. “Well, first showers” I laugh making them roll their eyes and laugh, saying of course. “Then maybe pie…and after we get fucked up!” I say excitedly. “Whether that means crossfaded or just drunk as hell!”  
“That all sounds awesome to me Jess. I’m always down for pie!” Dean smiles widely.  
“Sounds fun to me”, Sam smiles too.  
“Awesome! Let’s go!” I say pumping my fist in the air before we part to get our weapons.  
Sam and Dean laugh at my antics and we make our way back to the Impala. We successfully get back into the car without anyone seeing us, guess they haven’t appointed a patroller yet, and make our way back to the motel.

They let me shower first and I make it quick. Dean went and got pie at the closest diner and was back when I was just getting out and Sam was getting in. He took out our slices before stripping out of his bloody clothes and adding them to our pile, leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxer briefs. I immediately smelled the appley goodness and appreciated the sight of Dean practically naked before me as I brush my hair.

“I’m about to devour that slice. Its smells too good”, I laugh as I pull on some underwear under my towel and go to put some gel in my hair.  
“You’ll have to let me try it. I got cherry this time”, Dean chuckles, not bothering to hide his gaze from me. Not that I was showing anything yet anyway.  
“Ooo! I’ll have to try yours too!” I giggle before turning away from him to put on a bra.  
“What?! No show?!” Dean joked.  
“Nope”, I smirked over my shoulder.  
“Tease”, Dean grumbled as he went to start on his slice.

I put on the rest of my clothes and walked over to where Dean was sitting, about to eat another bite. I took the fork from him and put it down. He almost made a sound of protest before he quickly caught onto what I was getting at. He moved his chair back so I could straddle him. I wrapped my arms around him, fingers combing through the hair on the back of his head before kissing him. He immediately responded and grabbed my ass to bring me closer. I nipped at his lip for him to open up for me and I swept my tongue into his mouth, tasting the sweet cherries.  
“Mmm…Yummy,” I murmured against his lips in a low, sexy voice.  
Dean just growled and brought me back to him and kissed me hard. I could feel him getting harder through my jeans. I ground against him to tease him a little more, making us both moan at the friction. I tugged at his hair, making him grunt and buck his hips up. He bit my lip, causing me to gasp, and he deepened the kiss again.

We were so caught up in the moment we didn’t hear the shower turn off.

“Damn! Can’t leave you two alone for 5 minutes!” Sam laughs as he comes out of the bathroom and goes to get dressed.  
We break away immediately and blush at being caught.  
“She started it!” Dean said pointing at me.  
“Me?! You called me a tease! I had to do something to shut you up”, I laughed, smacking him on the chest lightly.  
“Oh was that what that was?” Dean chuckled.  
“Half…and half cuz I got the idea”, I blush, looking away.  
“Oh yeah? What other ideas do you have in that pretty head of yours?” Dean asked, intrigued.  
“I have lots, but you’ll just have to wait and see”, I wink before getting off of him.  
“See! Fuckin’ tease!” Dean yells to Sam who just chuckles and shakes his head.

I walk over to Sam and wrap my arms around him.  
“Don’t feel left out. I got plenty of ideas for you too Sammy”, I say quietly as I wink up at him.  
His eyes instantly darken and he groans at the thought.  
“You’re going to kill me woman”, Sam chuckles, sounding wrecked.

I just giggle and wink at him again before going over to eat my slice which is probably cold by now. It is a little, but still good.   
“Mmm! This is so good!” I say before getting a bite for Dean. “You gotta try it!”  
Dean makes a show of eating the bite off my fork, worse than last time. This time I know I could act on it. He sees my look and smirks before getting a bite of his for me. I do the same and smirk when he looks like he’s holding back.  
“Mmm! That’s good too!” I say, swallowing the bite. “I never thought I would like cherry pie, because I don’t care for cherries, only the candy flavor or the design on stuff, but that’s good.”

Dean proceeded to make lewd jokes about popping cherries and I just laughed and shook my head.

“I even thought of getting cherries tatted somewhere. I like them just as much as I like Hello Kitty”, I laughed as I took another bite.   
“That would be a sexy tattoo!” Dean smirks over a mouthful of pie.  
“Maybe that will be my next one”, I smile and shrug as I finish my pie.

When Dean and I are done eating, I break out my smoking stuff. They decided to join me since they liked the feeling of being crossfaded last time. I rolled a joint each with the flavor they found they liked the most. We laughed and joked and I told them more of what they didn’t have to deal with now that I changed things. They told me how grateful they were and they were so relieved to not have to go through that crap.

After we were all sufficiently baked, Dean drove us to the closest bar. We ordered a round and I decided to try something different. It tasted good enough. Dean offered me a couple bucks to pick some music and I jumped right on that, making him laugh. He knew by now just how much I hated Country music and that seemed to be the main genre in most of the bars we went to, unfortunately.

We soon decided to play some pool while a table was open. The bar was a little crowded tonight. This time I was on Dean’s team. He said he would go easy on Sam. Sam just scoffed and shook his head saying he could hold his own just the same as him.  
Dean racked and Sam broke, giving us stripes. I played just as bad as last time, but didn’t really care. Maybe I was starting to feel the effects of both the alcohol and the weed? Yeah, let’s go with that. My songs finally started playing so I was dancing a little in between shots. Sam eventually won the round and I gave him a high five while Dean grumbled.  
“Sorry Dean. It was probably my fault”, I said shyly.  
“Naw, he just got lucky”, Dean chuckled.

I saw that their beers were out and offered to go over and get more for them. Dean said sure and handed me some money. I danced my way up to the bar and waited, moving a little to the beat.

Soon a guy came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, scaring me.  
“Whoa! Sorry darlin’! Didn’t mean to scare ya!” the guy said putting his hands up. He was tall; it’s not that hard to be taller than me really, with crooked teeth and messy hair. Kinda reminded me of Daryl from The Walking Dead, but if he took too many hits to the mouth, smoked crack, and wore clothes that were clearly too big for him. Daryl was fuckin’ hot; this guy wasn’t, in the slightest.  
“Oh that’s ok. I’m always jumpy”, I say with a tight lipped smile, trying to be polite instead of annoyed.  
“Lemme buy you a drank sugar”, he smirked, showing his gross teeth.  
“I’m actually good. Thanks though”, I reply looking for the bartender to save me from this guy.  
“Well if you don’t want a drink, how about something else?” he whispered in my ear, making my skin crawl, before grabbing my ass.  
“Ok, you know what?! No! I tried to be nice, but you clearly aren’t taking the hint! Get the fuck away from me!” I yell, pushing him away, causing other bar goers nearby to look at the commotion.  
“Fine. You ugly bitch. Good luck finding someone else to fuck you with a face and body like that. I just wanted to give you a pity fuck, but damn, not now”, he says backing away with his hands up.   
His words hurt me deep, but I don’t let it show. Instead, I punch him hard in the face and he lands on a nearby table. I climb on the table, pin him under me, and wail on him before I take his chin in my hand. I’m kinda surprised no one has stopped me or that Sam and Dean haven’t pried me off him yet.  
“See those two guys over there?” I growl in his ear, forcing him to look at Sam and Dean who were almost over to where I was.  
“Uh-huh”, he replies pitifully.  
“Those two fuckin’ gods take me to bed every night and fuck me in ways you couldn’t even imagine, in ways your sorry ass never could.” I growl in his ear again, before jerking his head back to look up at the ceiling. “The next time you try and get a girl to pity fuck, think of me. Think of how useless and pathetic you are compared to them. How you would never in a million years please me the way they do.”  
I get off him and give him one last punch to the balls before the bar whoops and cheers for me. I get a little embarrassed by the attention, adrenaline wearing off, but I do a little curtsy and blush.

Sam and Dean tried to come over to me and see if I was ok, but other people blocked the way.  
“Finally someone had the balls to do that!” one girl said as she came up to hug me. “He’s been a pain in our ass for a while now!”  
“It was no problem”, I say shyly, giggling.  
“Damn, you sure rang his bell!” laughed an older guy who patted me on the back a little too hard, making me almost wince.  
A few more people thanked me and patted me on the back. Some offered to buy me a drink, but I politely refused.  
Even the owner of the bar came over to me and thanked me. He was glad that he didn’t have to do it himself and gave him a good reason to finally ban the asshole from the bar.  
“Free drinks for you and your friends the rest of the time you’re here!” the owner says, giving me a side hug.  
“Oh, thanks”, I said shyly.

Finally Sam and Dean were able to push past the crowd to get to me.  
“Are you ok Jess?!” Sam said grabbing my face and looking me over.   
“I’m just fine. He didn’t get a single hit in”, I laughed.  
“We didn’t see much, but you must’ve done a number on him!” Dean laughed, looking over at the asshole being kicked out by the owner.  
“What did he do?” asked Sam as he fussed over me.  
“He tried to buy me a drink and then when I said no. He tried again, but offered sex, even grabbed my ass.” I explained, shuddering. “Then I got mad at him not taking the hint and he said mean things about my looks and that he just wanted to give me a pity fuck. Which made me furious, hence the beating I gave him”, I said, getting mad again, rethinking the words he said to me.  
“Don’t listen to him Jess. He was just a douchebag who couldn’t handle rejection”, Sam said hugging me.  
“Yeah”, I replied, keeping the angry tears that were welling in my eyes at bay.  
“What did you say to him when you made him look at us?” Dean asked curiously.  
I proceeded to tell them all that I said as best as I could remember, getting more mad by the second.  
“Damn Jess,” Dean said stunned at my intensity, never having seen how mad I could get. “That’s so hot though”, Dean couldn’t help but say that, which made me giggle and blush.  
“Shit…Seeing you mad, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end”, Sam said chuckling a little but just as stunned.  
“I doubt you guys will ever be on the receiving end of my wrath”, I laugh, calming down.  
“It’s good to know you can hold your own against douchebags as well as monsters”, Dean laughs. “And look fuckin’ hot doin’ it!” Dean winked and put his arm around my shoulders.  
“Pfft! Thanks”, I blushed, “I finally proved to you guys I could kick some ass!” I said punching my hand with my fist, then wincing at the pain it caused. “Fuck! I didn’t notice how much my hand hurts until now”.  
Sam takes it gently and looks it over, “If you can still flex your fingers, nothing is broken. Just gonna have a big bruise”.  
“You didn’t have to prove anything Jess. We already knew that beast was just waiting to come out of its cage”, Dean chuckled.  
“Dean’s right”, Sam smiled as he let go of my hand.  
“Thanks guys”, I giggle and smile up at them, shaking my hand a little to ease the pain. “Well all that was kind of a buzz kill. Let’s get those free drinks the owner said we can have!”  
“Ok!” Dean said smiling at the fact that I got us free drinks.

We went over to the bar and the crowd still sitting there cheered for me again, making me blush. I never really liked being the center of attention.  
Dean took full advantage of the free drinks while Sam and I had a little more self-control, but not by much.

With my buzz back to where it was I asked the guys if I could pick more songs. Dean handed me some ones and I made my way to the jukebox again. This time my songs came on a little sooner and I wanted to dance. Luckily, there were others who liked the same music and joined me on the dance floor.  
I was just letting go and moving to the beat; unwinding from the all the adrenaline that was running through me tonight.

Soon I felt a hard body come up behind me and I tensed and thought, great not again, for a split second before I registered it was Dean.   
“Don’t worry. I’m not a creep”, Dean chuckles in my ear, feeling that I got tense.  
I turn to face him and wrap my arms around him; on my tip toes this time, since I wasn’t in the mood for heels tonight.  
“Are you sure? You look pretty creepy to me”, I joke, smirking up at him, still swaying to the beat of the music.  
“Then I must be the best looking creep ever”, Dean jokes back.  
“That you are, oh humble one”, I giggle.  
Dean just chuckles at that and leans down to kiss me. We dance for the rest of the song before he pulls me back to the table Sam got for us. I protest saying I still had one more song.  
“Gotta take shots!” Dean smiled back at me.  
“Fine. One shot!” I laugh.

We sit down with Sam and we get our shots. We were about to drink before Dean stops us.  
“I propose a toast to Jessica; for kicking ass and taking names. Let her continue to do so, so every douchebag and monster can know her name and run away with their tail between their legs!” Dean says proudly.  
“To Jessica!” Sam smiles.  
I smile shyly and we take our shots. I barely tasted that one. I was sufficiently drunk by now.  
“You guys are the fuckin’ best. You know that,” I smile, slurring my words a little and getting teary eyed. I can get a little emotional when I’m drunk. I also get cuddly, so since I was sitting next to Dean I was all over him now.  
“You are too Jess”, Sam smiles at me, almost laughing at how drunk I am.  
“I think it’s time to get Jess back to the motel”, Dean chuckles as he brings me closer instead of being annoyed by my cuddliness.  
“No! We’re celebrating! We can’t go yet!” I protest.  
“We can keep celebrating in the motel with some joints or something”, Dean said still laughing at me.  
“Oooh! Yeah! Let’s do that!” I say, instantly forgetting that I wanted to stay out.

Sam and Dean keep laughing at me but I don’t care. Just as long as I wasn’t annoying, they could laugh at me all they wanted. I was still aware enough to care about that.  
We get up to leave and the remaining bar goers thank me again and cheer for me, making me blush and laugh, telling them anytime.

Dean was still, surprisingly, ok to drive and Sam tried to put me in the back seat but I refused saying I wanted to be up front with him. He laughed and let me, it wasn’t that hard to convince him.  
I crawled on the seat and plopped down in the middle as Sam followed. When he was seated with the door closed, I leaned on him and nuzzled his neck.  
Dean started the car and laughed at me again, “Someone’s a cuddly drunk”.  
“I am Dean. Sam knows this, but I never told you. You were too busy ogling Cas at the time”, I joke.  
Sam laughs out loud and Dean scoffs, blushing.

“It’s not fair you guys aren’t as drunk as me”, I almost whine. It looked like they were barely feeling it all night.  
“I’m definitely drunk, Jess”, Sam chuckled, shrugging. “I guess I’m just used to it”.  
“I am too, but I couldn’t drink anymore if I was going to get us back safely”, Dean adds.  
“Well then we are going to get high as fuck cuz you guys look like you’re barely buzzed”, I say determinedly. I wanted to see them on my level, words slurring, and drunk as fuck. I’ve seen a little bit from the show, but not enough to know what they’re really like.  
“You really want to see us smashed don’t you?” Sam asks laughing.  
“Yes! I think it would be fuckin’ hilarious and adorable”, I laugh, “I’ve seen you guys high and that was as awesome as I thought it would be, but I’ve never seen you hammered. Well I’ve seen Sam drunk as hell and that was fuckin’ great!”  
“When was that?” Sam asked eyebrow quirking.  
“The time you and Dean were at that old hotel where they assumed you guys were gay and going antiquing”, I laugh.  
“Oh right”, Sam chuckled at the memory.  
“You are kinda butch…and bossy”, I say over to Dean.  
“Shut up you!” Dean laughed at the memory. “Well I have some beers in the fridge at the motel. I’m sure those will get us to that level”.  
“Good! I’m nowhere near ready for sleep yet!” I say excitedly.  
“I’m not either” smiled Sam.

We finally got back to the motel and I immediately kicked off my shoes and put on my favorite yoga pants, smirking to myself. Dean brought out the beers and I got my smoking stuff. I was in the mood to hear my music as we partied more.

“Hey guys. Mind if I play my music for a little bit?” I asked them as I got my iPod out and the little speaker I got at a gas station on our last hunt. “I promise to turn it off it gets annoying”.  
“Eh why not”, Dean shrugged before starting on his beer, “Been kinda curious to hear it”.  
“Sure Jess. Go ahead”, Sam smiled as he opened his beer.

I put it on shuffle and set it next to me as I rolled us a joint. The song was one of my newer favorites, one that had few lyrics and was mostly just music. I was in my zone, rolling a joint and moving to the music, not paying attention to their looks.

When I was done rolling the joint I looked up to them smiling and chuckling to themselves.  
“What?!” I asked feeling embarrassed.  
“Nothing Jess. You are just too fucking cute when you are in your music bubble”, Sam chuckles as he comes over the sit on the bed with me.  
“It’s true Jess. I could watch you do your thing for hours”, Dean adds, smirking and sitting on the bed with us.  
“Pfft. Thanks guys”, I blush and look away.  
“Let’s spark this thing!” Dean says smiling at my bashfulness.  
I look back over to him and smile. “Wanna start it?” I ask him, holding the joint out to him.  
“Sure”, he shrugs.

We pass the joint around and shotgun a few times as they drink more beer. By beer number 3 they are definitely drunk and showing it. I enjoyed it immensely.  
Dean says he thought my music was a little weird but didn’t think it was annoying enough for me to change it. If he was sober I think he would think different though. Sam didn’t think it was as bad as he thought it would be. Sam seemed to be a little more open minded when it came to music.

I rolled another joint and we passed it around, making jokes and talking about such random shit, things we’d never think of if we weren’t so inebriated. I told them about things they’ve never heard of and the same with me; things that the show never taught me or showed me. I couldn’t get enough of the lore and horror stories. They almost didn’t tell me some stuff but I insisted, telling them I was such a slut for horror shit; that made them laugh.  
“It’s really a good thing that you can handle the dark stuff”, Dean slurred.  
“Yeah, we could’ve got a prissy, little girl who is afraid of her own shadow or something”, Sam added, also slurring his words by now.  
“There are a few things I’m afraid of, but nothing that has to deal hunting”, I giggle. “But, like I said before, my mama ain’t raise no bitch!” I laugh.  
“Yeah, despite that low pain tolerance, you’re one tough chick”, Dean smiled.  
“Damn straight!” I say, with a face that made them burst out laughing again.

I roll one more joint and we pass it around a couple times before a sexy song comes on, which gives me an idea.  
“I want to tick something else off my list tonight”, I say smirking, blowing out my hit, before passing it to Dean.  
“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Dean asks, instantly intrigued, taking his hit and passing it to Sam.  
“I’ll show you guys. Just don’t judge me or be disappointed if it’s bad”, I say shyly, trying not to be nervous.  
“I’m sure whatever you do will be awesome Jess”, Sam assures me.  
“Ok, how do we decide who goes first?” I smirk. “Rock, Paper, Scissors isn’t really fair”.  
“Yeah! I always lose!” Dean frowns.  
“I know that’s why that can’t be it. It’s gotta be fair”, I laugh. “Hmmm….how about pick a number between 1 and 10? Closest goes first?”  
“That’ll work”, Sam laughs.  
“Sure”, Dean shrugs. “I pick 5”  
“I pick…9” Sam says.  
“It was 4, my favorite number”, I reply.  
“Ha! Yes!” Dean smiles in triumph, sticking his tongue out at Sam.  
“Yeah, yeah”, Sam says, shaking his head at Dean.  
“Don’t forget you’re next Sam”, I wink, picking a good song and pausing it before getting up off the bed. “Dean sit here”, I say moving a chair out from the table.

Dean smirks and his eyes darken, knowing what’s in store for him. He sits down on the chair and I will my nerves to get the fuck out as I bring the iPod and speaker over to the edge of the bed before pressing play.  
The song starts and I wink at him before I walk around him, barely touching him. I give him a good look of my cleavage and straddle him, grinding against him to the beat of the song while kissing and licking his neck. He grabs my ass and I stop.  
“Uh-uh. No touching”, I whisper in his ear before I lick the shell, making him shudder and groan.  
I grind on him a little more before I get off, sliding down him to rub his strong thighs, looking up at him through my lashes. I get up and give him a good look of my ass before grinding on him that way, my back against his chest. He’s hard as hell by now and I wink over at Sam who adjusts himself. I smirk and get up and strip off my top and toss it at Dean, leaving me in my bra. It landed on his head and I had to giggle, before he took it off his head to put it on the table. Luckily, I chose a sexier looking bra tonight than just a plain colored one. A few more sexy moves later and the song ends.  
I wink at Dean and he is flustered as hell. Mission Accomplished. I had to give myself an internal pat on the back.

“Holy shit Jess”, Dean says, sounding all kinds of wrecked. “Have you ever done that before?”  
“Nope. I was always too shy”, I giggled. “I guess being crossfaded as hell helped a little”.  
“Damn, I never would have guessed”, Dean said, still on the chair, not moving.

I was stunned that it was that good for him. I thought for sure he would be unimpressed with the amount of lap dances he’s surely gotten before and by girls much better looking than me.  
I smirk over at him as I go to pick the next song.

“Sam’s turn!” I say as I choose the song.  
Dean gets up, still a little shocked and trades spots with Sam.  
I press play on the song and walk sexily over to Sam. I see his Adam’s apple bob in anticipation and I wink at him. I turn around and strip off my yoga pants. Everything I do is different from Dean’s, except at the end. I grind against Sam, moaning in his ear at the feel of him hard against me. I wanted to make sure they had their own, almost different, lap dance. When the song is over I stop and smirk at him. His eyes are so dark, I barely see hazel. I get wetter at the look; the lap dances got me started knowing I was turning them on.

I was just about to get off him before he grabbed my ass and got up off the chair, causing me to cling to him.   
“Sam!” I squeak.  
He goes over to the empty bed and lays us down on it, before attacking my neck.  
“That good?” I giggle.  
“Fuck yes it was”, Sam groaned against my neck. “I never would’ve guessed we were your firsts”.  
“Nice”, I half giggle, half moan as he sucks at my sweet spot. “I guess knowing how to dance kinda helps”.  
“It’s those fuckin’ hips Jess. God! They’re too fuckin’ sexy”, Sam moans, grabbing my hips and grinding against me hard, making me moan loudly. “I gotta have you Jess”.  
“Well I’m right here, ready, and fuckin’ willing”, I giggle.

“What about me?” Dean asks from the other bed.   
“Of course you can join Dean”, I laugh looking over at him.

Sam and Dean get naked and I just watch them.  
“I remembered to keep condoms and lube on hand, you know, just in case”, Dean smirked as he came back to the bed with said items.  
“Of course”, I wink at him and take off my bra and underwear.  
“I’ll have that ass this time”, Dean said getting behind me and squeezing my ass.

He gets right to it knowing that we both don’t like to wait long. He lubes a finger and inserts it before I tell him to add another.  
“Damn, that’s tight. You’re going to feel so good around my cock”, Dean whispers in my ear, making me moan and my core get wetter.  
Dean soon adds one more and I’m moving on him by then, close to begging.  
“Damn Jess”, Dean says before pulling his fingers out and putting on a condom. I almost whimper at the loss, but I knew he’d be back and the feeling would be ten times better.  
He moves me over to him and I lower myself onto him, moaning at the stretch.

“Holy shit. You’re so tight”, Dean moans. “No wonder you enjoyed yourself so much last time Sammy”.  
“Told you her ass was amazing”, Sam chuckled.  
“You guys talk about our fuck sessions when I’m not around?!” I say with mock affectation.  
“Yeah”, Sam says kissing me, “We just say how fucking amazing you are and how great every ‘fuck session’ is”. Sam and I laugh at my choice of words.

“I’m ready for you Sam”, I say, feeling like I’ve adjusted enough to Dean.  
Sam slowly enters me and we both moan.  
“Whoa, Dean makes you even tighter”, Sam groans.

A minute or so later I feel nothing but pleasure and I tell them I’m ready.  
They start off with a steady pace, and I moan loudly already. Dean leans up to kiss and bite at my neck and shoulders, while Sam kisses me hard and tugs on my hair.

Soon I’m sandwiched between their toned, muscled bodies and I moan at the feeling.  
“Fuck guys! You both feel so fucking good!” I moan and clench around them, causing them to grunt and thrust into me harder.   
I cling to Sam’s back and scratch him hard, making him groan and attack my mouth. I’m soon bouncing on their cocks and I can’t keep quiet, Sam’s kisses muffling the sound. I pull away a little and bite his lip, drawing blood, feeling him twitch inside me.  
“Oops!” I smirk.  
He just growls and kisses me harder, not caring. Sam angles his hips and I cry out.  
“Oh fuck yes! Right there Sam!” I mewl and arch my back.

They fuck me harder and rougher and I’m almost screaming by then. They could feel me getting closer.  
A minute later I’m cumming so hard I can’t help but scream their names into the ceiling. They feel my walls clench impossibly harder and cum hard soon after.

We hear a bang on the wall next to us telling us to shut the fuck up and we all laugh.  
“I was wondering when that was going to happen!” I laugh.  
“Well if someone could be a little quieter”, Dean joked.  
“Shut up!” I said elbowing him in the chest. “I blame you guys for being just that fuckin’ good!”  
They both smirk and pull out of me, making us all wince and hiss.

“Definitely need another shower after that”, I pant.   
“I agree”, says Sam.  
“Let’s all squeeze in there and get back in bed. I’m fuckin’ beat”, Dean said getting up.

I saw Sam’s back and giggled. “Told you I would mark you up Sam”.  
He looked at his back in the bathroom mirror and smirked. We also had some blood on our mouths and laughed.

We all soon piled into the shower. It was a really tight fit, but we managed and we got back out and got dressed. I put back on everything I had on before, but new panties and no bra.

“Those fuckin’ pants”, Dean said shaking his head and getting into bed.  
“You know she wears them on purpose now right?” Sam chuckles.  
“Oh no! My plan has been foiled!” I gasp jokingly. “Sam! You shouldn’t have told him!” I smack him playfully on the chest before joining Dean in bed.  
“That true Jess?” Dean smirks bringing me closer to him.  
“Maybe”, I wink at him.  
“Well, don’t you dare quit wearin’ them even though Sam outed you!” Dean laughed.  
“I would never. They are one of my most comfortable pants anyway”, I giggle.  
“Good”, Dean said before kissing me and hugging me close.

“Sam! Get in here!” I yell over at him.   
“Hold your horses woman! I’ll be there in a sec!” Sam laughed from the bathroom.

Sam soon turned off the bathroom light and came over to the bed. He turned off the light and snuggled up to close to me.  
“This bed isn’t big enough for us Jess”, Sam chuckled.  
“Yes it is. Dean move over”, I giggle.  
“I’m on the edge”, Dean laughs.  
“Well, come closer to me then”, I tell him.  
They both sandwich me and we eventually settle down enough to sleep.

Despite the asshole at the bar, today was one of the most fun days I’ve had with them yet. I couldn’t wait for more days like these.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning I woke up to Dean crushing me against him, morning wood pressed tight against my ass. I had to smile to myself that he showed his cuddly side to me so soon, instead of the macho side I assumed he would show for a long time, especially since that was the only side of him I saw when I got here. I reached over to hug Sam, but I touched semi-warm sheets. I guess he got up already. I lifted my head up a little and saw that he was at the table, on his laptop.  
I went to slowly move away from Dean, but he wasn’t budging. So I just giggled and stayed there. As I was waking up I slowly started to feel awful. My hands had purple bruises on them, my left more so than my right. My head was pounding and my lower regions were sorer than they have ever been. I let out a sort of loud groan. It wasn’t loud enough to wake Dean since he was still snoring softly behind me, but loud enough that Sam heard.

“You ok Jess?” Sam asked chuckling quietly.  
“Not really”, I half giggle, half sigh, “I feel like my head is in a vice and like my pelvis region got hit by a train.”  
“Oh, sorry. I guess we partied a little too hard last night”, Sam laughed quietly.  
“Don’t be. I wouldn’t change a thing”, I smiled over at him. “I’ll just take some pain meds and smoke a shit ton and I should feel better.”  
“Want me to get you some aspirin?” Sam offered, laughing a little.  
“That would be lovely, since Dean has me in an arm lock at the moment”, I giggle. “What time is it anyway?” The sun was up, but it didn’t look to be too early.  
“About 8”, Sam replied, getting me some aspirin from the first aid kit in his bag.  
“Dang…I was never an early bird until I got here”, I mused. “I used to hate getting up before like 10”.  
“You definitely can sleep that’s for sure”, Sam chuckled as he handed me the meds and a glass of water. “It’s good you adjusted so fast though”.  
“True”, I nodded. “Thanks”. I tried to sit up as much as possible with Dean’s grip on me. Sam laughed at my struggle and then touched my crazy bed hair before sitting on the other bed next to mine.  
“That’s one of the best parts of the morning”, Sam laughed quietly. “It’s always interesting to see how your hair will look when you wake up”.  
“Oh hush!” I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him. When my hair was curly it was so much worse than when it’s straight.  
“It’s cute”, Sam smiled.  
“Thanks,” I said shyly, trying to smooth it down a little. “We should probably wake Dean so we can get going huh?”  
“Probably a good idea”, Sam nodded and got up to pack his things.

 

I turned around in Dean’s arms slowly and smoothed his bed hair and caressed his cheek. I wanted to watch him wake up. He was too fuckin’ cute in the mornings, Sam too. I kissed him lightly but he was still asleep. I guess he knocked the fuck out.

“Dean”, I whispered while rubbing his cheekbone with my thumb; nothing.  
“Dean”, I tried again, laughing a little; nope. Then I tried to think of something else that would work. I smirked to myself as I got an idea.  
I reached down to rub his morning wood through his boxer briefs and moaned in his ear, “Dean”. That got him to stir and moan in his sleep but was still not waking up. I tried again rubbing him harder while kissing and licking at his neck, moaning again, “Mmm…Dean”.  
That worked. I smirked to myself but my face was quickly changed to one of surprise when he pinned me under him and kissed me hard without opening his eyes yet.

“Fuckin’ tease”, Dean murmured against my lips.  
“I had to do something to wake you!” I giggled, “Nothing else worked!”

Dean finally opened his eyes and I almost gasped at how they looked; so fucking green and the look he gave me made heat pool in my stomach. He smirked at the look on my face and kissed me softer this time.  
“Good morning Jess”, he said with a sleepy voice, smiling a little smile. Ugh, he can’t possibly be any more fucking gorgeous can he?…Probably.  
“Good morning Dean”, I smiled up at him.

He kissed me one more time before rolling off of me and rubbing his eyes, “What time is it?”  
“8ish”, I replied, stretching my limbs.  
“Not bad”, he said before standing up then sitting back down and holding his head. “Fuuuuck. My head hurts. I think we went a little hard last night”.  
“We did, but I haven’t partied that hard ever. So I regret nothing”, I giggled, going to stand up. “Oh ow”. My head hurt a lot more now and I guess my lower regions were sorer than I thought.

They both looked at me with concerned eyes. “Are you ok Jess?” Dean asked.  
“As I told Sam, I’m hungover as fuck and my lower region feels like it got run over”, I laughed then winced, making my way to the bathroom.  
“We were that good this time?” Dean smirked.  
“Yes, you guys were awesome”, I laugh. “You always are. I guess this time we were all too drunk to realize just how hard we went at it.”  
“I guess so!” Dean laughed and then winced at the pain in his head. “Where’s the aspirin?”

Sam got it for him and I got ready to go; taming my hair and brushing my teeth.

Soon we got breakfast and were on the road back to the bunker. Dean actually let Sam drive so he could smoke a shit ton with me and get rid of his headache.

“Last night was seriously one of the most fun times I’ve had with you guys yet. Despite the asshole I wailed on”, I laughed.  
“I agree. I seriously can’t remember the last time I’ve had that much fun”, Dean smiled back at me.  
“Same here. It’s definitely been a long time”, Sam smiled.  
“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you guys have more days like those. You guys deserve it”, I smile as I lean forward in my seat to squeeze their shoulders.  
“Thanks Jess”, Dean smiled.  
“Just being around you has been fun”, Sam adds.  
"Thanks”, I blush. “I always thought I was such a boring person”.  
“No way!” Dean scoffed.  
“Definitely not boring”, Sam smiled.

We eventually made it back to the bunker and Dean and I started dinner right away, flirting and joking the whole time. Sam unpacked and then joined us soon after, laughing at us.

  
When it was all ready and we were about to eat, Dean got a phone call.

  
“This should be interesting”, he sighed, putting it on speaker before setting it on the table in between all of us. “What do you want Crowley?” Dean asked gruffly.

  
“ _Squirrel, Moose. I’m calling because you two have something of mine and I would like it back_ ”, Crowley replied.

  
“You should know by now that we stopped trying to do the trials so you have no use for it anymore”, Sam added.

  
“ _I did notice that. What pray tell made you stop so suddenly_?” Crowley asked, sounding fuckin’ hot.

 _Really Jess? I know you find him attractive too, but he’s still their enemy, in a way_. I quickly got refocused on the conversation.

  
“We had a reliable source tell us that it wasn’t a good idea. So stay away from Kevin and any other prophet. There is no need for them anymore”, Dean replied sternly.

  
 _“Oh really? Who is this little birdy_?” Crowley asked, intrigued.

  
“None of your damn business that’s who”, Dean growled.

  
 _“No need to be gruff Dean. I guess you two can keep your half then._ ” Crowley replied.

  
“Is that all?” Dean asked impatiently.

  
 _“Actually I was hoping you two could do me a favor_ ”, Crowley added.

  
“Why in the hell would we do a favor for you?” asked Sam.

  
“ _Oh Moose, don’t be that way. I figured this could put me in your debt. You two always seem to put yourselves in dire situations that you need bailed out of. It’s just a small favor_ ”, Crowley chuckled.

  
“What kind of favor?” Dean asked, getting a little impatient.

  
 _“There is a den of about 6 or 7 of my underlings that have been causing me one too many headaches. If you could get rid of them for me, I would be most grateful_ ”, Crowley replied.

  
“Why not just do it yourself?” Sam asked, getting annoyed.

  
“ _I have other matters to deal with now that I’m the fully-fledged King of Hell, since you two took care of that Abaddon prat. Thank you for that by the way_ ”, Crowley answered.

  
“Yeah, no problem”, Dean scoffed. “How do we know that this isn’t a trap?”

  
 _“I swear on my mother’s grave that this is not a trap. I simply want them dead and out of my hair_ ”, Crowley sighs.

  
“Fine. But if this is a trap I’ll…” Dean starts.

  
“ _I know, hunt me down and kill me. I know_ ”, Crowley sighs again. “ _I’ll text you the address_.”

  
“Fine”, Dean grunts.

  
“ _Toodles_ ”, Crowley says before hanging up.

Dean hangs up the phone and sighs, “Ugh he gets on my last nerve. Our food is probably cold now thanks to him.”

  
It’s not too cold yet, thankfully. Dean gets the text and tells us it’s in Woodward, Oklahoma and he does a quick web search telling us it’s about 5 hours away.

“So like 4 with you driving”, I giggle.  
Dean just laughs and sticks his tongue out at me.

“Do you know about this one Jess”, Sam asks sipping his beer.  
“Nope. Not this one either,” I sighed. “I guess me changing the timeline added other things. I just pray nothing major will happen because of it. I wouldn’t be able forgive myself if I worsened things.”  
“From what you told us was going to happen, I don’t think things could be worse than that”, Dean added.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so either”, Sam assured me.  
“Ok”, I smiled. “Well then let’s talk about this demon nest. I think we should bring Cas in on this one just in case. You guys still have an angel blade right?”  
“I think so too”, agreed Sam.  
“Yep, got it in the trunk”, nodded Dean.  
“We will have the demon knife, and two angel blades. Cas will hopefully be open to one of us borrowing his blade and he can just smite them,” I went on.  
“I don’t think he’ll mind so we’re all armed”, Sam said sipping his beer.  
“Yeah, he won’t mind”, Dean added.

We discussed more and planned as we ate.  
“It was kinda funny that he swore on his mother’s grave”, I added. “She’s not dead. He won’t find out for a while that she is alive and well.”  
“Oh really?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, she’s a crazy powerful witch that’s centuries old”, I replied. “She’s not necessarily evil, but I wouldn’t get on her bad side. We probably won’t cross paths with her now that we won’t need her to help remove the Mark.” I decided to tell them all about Dean becoming a demon and the Mark the last time they asked about what else they avoided.  
“Right, probably not”, Dean replied, “That’s probably the biggest thing I’m glad we don’t have to deal with. I couldn’t imagine being a demon and a heartless killing machine.”  
“I didn’t like watching it and was glad Sam could cure you”, I smiled sadly. “Even though your short bromance with Crowley was quite entertaining”, I couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Really?” Dean asked sighing.  
“Yeah, you basically killed for him to satiate the Mark. And while you weren’t doing that, you were drinking like 10 times more than normal and singing really bad karaoke”, I replied, still giggling.  
“Yep. Glad we avoided that!” Dean said with finality, shaking his head.  
“Definitely”, Sam added.

After dinner, Dean and I cleaned up the dishes and went into the library and decided to call Castiel down to tell him what was up.

“Hello Dean. Sam. Jessica”, Castiel greeted us.  
“Hey Cas!” I said standing up from my seat, smiling up at him and hugging him tight.  
“How are you Jessica?” Castiel asked hugging me back and smiling.  
“We partied hard last night and still getting over the aftermath, but I’m good”, I laughed.  
“Oh yeah? What was the occasion?” Castiel asked chuckling.  
“Kicked ass two times in one night!” I replied beaming up at him. “First a ghoul and then an asshole at the bar”.  
“Good to know you can defend yourself against all monsters both supernatural and human”, Castiel smiled.  
“Yeah!” I smiled back.

“So what can I do for you?” Castiel asked.  
“Don’t say it like that Cas. You aren’t our servant or something”, I said smacking him lightly on the chest before sitting back down in my chair.  
“I do not know how else to say it”, Castiel replied squinting, making us laugh a little.  
“She just wants to make sure you know that we don’t think of you as something to only do things for us, but as an ally and our friend”, Sam added.  
“Exactly”, I said smiling and pointing at Sam.  
“I know that Jessica, but thank you regardless”, Castiel smiled down at me.  
“You’re welcome”, I smiled back.

“Crowley called us to take care of a den of demons for him”, Dean added.  
“It could be a trap”, Castiel replied squinting again.  
“We thought so too, but he swore it wasn’t”, Sam chimed in.  
“And you believe him?” Castiel asked.  
“I do”, I said, completely serious. They all looked at me like I grew horns or something, making me laugh. “He may be the King of Hell and your sworn enemy, but I really think he has a soft spot for you guys. I don’t think he would put you guys in a situation that you would get seriously hurt or die. He may be evil, but not that evil.”  
“Really? Crowley?” Dean asked, not believing me.  
“I know it sounds crazy, but yeah Crowley”, I laugh.  
“Ok…If you think it’s legit then maybe it is”, Dean shrugged.

We talked more about the case and Castiel agreed to let one of us borrow his blade. After, we parted ways to do whatever for the rest of the night.

I decided to get high and look at the stars. I hoped the bunker’s telescope still worked and it did! I always liked space and thought it was fascinating. I looked for the moon first and it was amazing how far I could see compared to the small telescope I had as a kid. Then I looked for Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They were so much more beautiful than most pictures I’ve seen of them.

I was just about to start looking for Saturn when I heard Sam walking up the steps to where I sat.

“Hey Sam”, I smiled over at him. “What’s up?”  
“Oh nothing really. Got bored and went to see what you were up to”, Sam smiled back.  
“I wanted to try this thing out and I was not disappointed”, I said excitedly, pointing to the telescope with my thumb.  
“Nice. I haven’t yet”, Sam chuckled. “Mind if I look?”  
“Of course not! I was just looking for my favorite planet, Saturn” I replied, getting out of the chair so he could sit.  
“Saturn is a pretty one”, Sam mused as he searched for whatever he wanted to see. “But this is prettier. Have a look.” He moved over so I could see what he found.  
“Oh wow! That’s amazing!” I gasped. It was the most beautiful nebula I’ve ever seen. “You’re right it is prettier! Thanks for showing me!”  
“No problem”, Sam smiled.  
“Got any space knowledge in that big brain of yours?” I giggled, poking him in his temple.  
“I do”, Sam chuckled.

Sam went on to tell me things I’ve never heard of and showed me some of the most beautiful things in space I’ve never seen in pictures. I was completely engrossed in anything he had to say.  
When he would look through the telescope I would take the chance to look at him; really look at him. He was so beautiful, I couldn’t help but stare.

“Jess?” Sam said, dragging me from my thoughts.  
“What? Sorry. Did you say something?” I replied shyly.  
“Yeah. You distracted by something?” Sam smirked.  
“Heh, kinda”, I blushed. “I just noticed how pretty you are. I mean handsome. I noticed before, of course, but never up close; never really had the time whilst in the throes of passion”. I rambled on, then giggled.  
“Thanks”, Sam chuckled, then blushed and looked away. “Not as pretty as Dean though right?” He sounded so sad and I couldn’t let that go.  
“Nu-uh. Don’t even go there Sam Winchester”, I said sternly before cupping his cheek so he could look at me. “You both are gorgeous in your own way, I can’t even explain it. Don’t ever compare yourself to him or doubt my feelings for you. If I ever made you think otherwise, that was never my intention. I love you so fucking much Sam, more than you will ever know.”  
Sam smiled a small smile and kissed me softly. “Thanks Jess. You always know the right things to say”.  
“I sure try my best”, I say smiling back at him.

“Wanna go watch some Game of Thrones and go to bed?” Sam asked.  
“Sounds good to me”, I smiled.

He held out his hand for me to take and I laced our fingers together before holding onto his arm to hug him. I truly did love Sam and I hated that he doubted my feelings for him.  
We got ready for bed and cuddled up together to watch the show. I didn’t realize how tired I was and I fell asleep on his chest halfway through the episode, lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat and his warmth.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam woke me up the next morning, kissing my forehead and petting my hair. I hugged him closer to me and made a noise of protest. I didn’t want to wake up yet.  
“Gotta get up Jess”, Sam chuckled.  
“No, you’re warm”, I whined, not him letting go. “What time is it?”  
“Almost 10 and I’m hungry”, Sam laughed.  
“Oh, sorry” I giggled, relenting my grip on him.  
“It’s no biggie. I doubt we would leave anytime soon since I figured Dean would want to take care of the demons closer to night time”, Sam said kissing my forehead.  
“True. Thanks for being my pillow for the night”, I smiled.  
“Anytime”, Sam smiled back before kissing me tenderly. “Let’s get dressed and eat some breakfast”.  
“Yes let’s!” I replied getting up and going to my room to get dressed.

Sam waited for me and we went hand in hand to the kitchen where Dean just finished making food.  
“Morning guys! Good timing!” Dean smiled at us.  
“Morning Dean”, I smiled back, hugging him from behind. “Morning Cas”.  
“Good morning Jessica”, Castiel smiled at me as I kissed the top of his head and sat in front of him.

“You guys ready to gank some demons?!” I asked excitedly.  
“I’m always ready for that!” Dean chuckled turning off the stove and bringing over the food to the table.

We ate our breakfast and talked about the case some more before talking about random stuff. Dean said we should leave around 4 so we would be there at night and we agreed.  
The rest of the day we hungout and watched more of The Walking Dead and packed for the hunt.

We got dinner on the road and we stopped at a motel to check in and drop off our bags, then made our way to the address Crowley gave us right away.  
I was probably getting a little too excited. Any normal person would be scared to go up against demons for the first time, or ever, but not me. I was so ready. Dean looked back at me through the rear view mirror occasionally and smirked at me. I didn’t notice; I was too busy buzzing with adrenaline. Even Castiel was amused at the energy he felt wafting off me.  
When we got there Dean parked a little ways down from the house so we could get ready. Dean got the demon knife and Sam got the angel blade from the trunk. Castiel gave me his blade. I looked at it closely since I never got a chance to before.

“It doesn’t look that sharp”, I said almost to myself as I touched the sides. Then I cut my finger and laughed, putting it in my mouth to clean the blood off. “I guess it is”.  
“Be careful Jessica”, Castiel chuckled, smirking.  
“Ok”, I blushed and giggled.

We made our way to the abandoned looking house quietly.  
“There are 7 demons inside”, Castiel informed us and we nodded in response.

We went through the back door, then through the kitchen. Most of them were in the living room watching something on TV. Sam and Dean stabbed the two on the couch in the back of the neck, alerting the rest to our presence.  
The rest in the room jumped up and instantly came for us. Castiel easily smote the one that was dumb enough to charge him. Sam and Dean then fought the other two in the room. I stabbed one who was charging at me. My short height made it easy for me.  
Castiel went to smite one more and then I chucked the angel blade at the last one, but he grabbed it before it hit him and then ran at me, pinning me to the wall by my neck. He went to stab me in the stomach, but I moved the blade up at the last second to stab me right where my tattoo was. He choked me hard, making my scream of pain mute. The demon instantly sensed that I was no longer warded and black smoke went from his mouth to mine. Castiel noticed too late and he couldn’t stop it.

The feeling of being possessed was the complete opposite of what Castiel’s Grace felt like. It was pain, fear, anger; all of Hell wrapped into one, just plain evil. It made me gag and I instantly started fighting against it, but this demon was powerful. It was like I was chained to a wall and forced to watch everything I did.  
The body the demon possessed before dropped to the ground and the demon pulled the angel blade out of my shoulder before looking up at them with inky, black eyes.

“Holy shit! Jess!” Dean yelled before charging at my possessed body.

The demon waved its hand and made all three of them smack against the wall, pinning them there. Even Castiel’s incredible strength was no match for this demon.

“It’s been a long time Dean”, the demon sneered using my voice.  
“Who the fuck are you? Get out of her now!” Dean growled.  
“I’m hurt Dean. After all we’ve been through together with Alistair”, the demon pouted dramatically.  
“Belial?” Dean gasps.  
“I knew you’d remember”, the demon smiled evilly.  
“What do you want?! Why possess her?!” Dean growled.  
“That body was getting worn out. This one is younger”, the demon says shrugging.  
“Get out of her now!” Sam yelled.  
“I don’t think I will”, the demon says walking around, finger tapping my chin. “This one is an interesting one though. The self-loathing and disgust she feels towards herself could rival yours Dean. I don’t think I’ve ever felt it so strongly from a human mind before. She loves all of you and feels she doesn’t deserve your guys’ love in return. I can see why she feels this way. She’s a little on the big side, no?” the demon said looking down at my body.  
“You shut up right now!” Dean growled angrily, trying to get out of the hold the demon had on him.  
“She also knows who God is, doesn’t know where He is though”, the demon continues. “The prophet Chuck. Huh, who would’ve guessed?”  
“Stop! Get out of her now!” Castiel growled.

“Whoa, this one is a fighter! She hasn’t let up since I got in”, the demon laughed as he grabbed my head.  
I started fighting back even harder, resisting his hold on me. I did anything I could think of to break it. I soon felt the demon’s power over me was waning and I doubled my efforts. I wasn’t sure how I was doing it, but I resisted everything he tried to do to keep me from taking back my control.  
I started vomiting black clouds and the demon’s hold on the guys released enough so Castiel could pin me down. Sam immediately started reciting the exorcism and the demon resisted, but wasn’t able to hold onto me for very long. The demon left my body and was dragged back to Hell.  
Castiel let go of me, but stayed close since he saw I was passed out from how much I fought against the demon. It was one of the toughest things I ever had to do. I used an immense amount of strength I didn’t know I possessed.  
“Jess”, Sam said shaking me a little, but I wasn’t moving.  
“Dammit Jess! Wake up!” Dean yelled, starting to sound scared.

I soon gasped in a huge breath and sat up straight, wide eyed, “Holy shit!”  
All three of them let out a breath of relief.  
“Are you ok Jess?” asked Sam concernedly, cupping my face.  
“Yeah, except for the stab I took to the shoulder”, I winced when I tried moving it.

Castiel was instantly on me and healed my shoulder and tattoo before I could even say anything.  
“Thanks Cas”, I smiled before I lied back down to rest a minute and process what just happened. “I never want to experience that again. It was fuckin’ awful”.  
“Yeah, it’s not a fun time,” Sam chuckled.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys about Chuck”, I said covering my eyes with my arm. “I didn’t know how to bring it up and if it would mean anything since I don’t know where he is.”  
“It is ok Jessica. I am not angry with you”, Castiel assured, grabbing my hand and squeezing.  
“I’m not either”, Sam said smiling.  
“Same here”, added Dean.  
“Ok,” I said moving my arm from my face and smiling sadly. “I think I need a stiff drink after that mess”.  
“I completely agree”, chuckled Dean.  
Sam helped me up slowly and I smoothed out my clothes and we got our weapons. We were just about to leave when Crowley showed up.

“’Ello boys”, Crowley greeted us, his accent sounding so much hotter in person. I had to try really hard to keep my thoughts from going to the gutter. “I see the hunt went well”. He said looking around the house and seeing bodies everywhere.  
“Belial was one of them and possessed one of us, but yeah sure, it went well”, Dean said gruffly.  
“I had no idea I assure you”, Crowley replied. “I will have to keep a shorter leash on him this time”.  
“Be sure you do,” Dean grunted.

We were about to push past him and go out the door when he stopped us.  
“Who is this? She’s new”, Crowley looked at me in a way that I had to look away from him and not show how turned on it made me. “Is she the little birdy that told you to stop the trials?”  
“This is Jessica. Yes she is. That’s all you need to know”, Dean said, moving in front of me defensively.  
“I have no intention of harming the little Dove. I was merely curious”, Crowley stated.  
“Ok, well we’ll be leaving now”, Dean said before taking my arm and leading us past him.

We were on our way to the car and I just had to see the look on Crowley’s face when I told him about his mom.  
“Hey Crowley! Just so you know Rowena is still alive and well!” I winked at him before getting into the Impala.  
The look he had on his face was so worth it.

“Why did you tell him that?” Sam asked, almost sounding mad.  
“Eh, I figured why not? He would find out eventually and the look on his face made it worth it” I laughed.  
“I agree, so worth it”, Dean laughed as we made our way to the bar.

When we got there I started off with a fruity drink and later wanted shots, lots of shots. Dean and Castiel were playing pool and Sam and I were sitting and chatting.  
“Maybe you should slow down Jess. Don’t want to get sick”, Sam suggested.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I sighed. “I just really want to forget that ever happened.”  
“I totally understand that”, Sam said, putting his arm around me, “Probably better than anyone you’ll meet here.”  
“True”, I huffed a laugh.

“About what the demon said”, Sam began, “I can also understand how you feel. I feel that way sometimes too. Not so much anymore now that all that demon blood crap is done with, but I get it. You are deserving of our love Jess. You’re great. I don’t really know how else to help you realize that we love you just the way you are. You are beautiful inside and out and have made our lives so much better just by being you. We wouldn’t want to be without you now that we have you”, Sam smiled a little and kissed my forehead.  
“Thanks Sam. I believe you”, I smiled back a little teary eyed.  
“Good, cuz I wouldn’t lie to you”, Sam nodded.  
“Alright, chick flick moment over, let’s have one more shot” I giggle.  
“Ok, one more”, Sam chuckled before signaling for the bartender.

We got our shot and Sam held it up, “To Jessica, for fighting hard enough to resist a demon.”  
I smiled shyly and we took our shot.  
“That’s rare Jess. You gotta be one strong person to be able to do that”, Sam praised.  
“Yeah, I have no idea how I did it. I just fought against every hold it had on me”, I replied.

An hour or so later and I was drunk. I forgot all about that demon and was cuddling up to Sam, who was also fairly drunk.  
“Wanna get out of here?” Sam smirked over at me.  
“Sure”, I smirked back.

Sam went to tell Dean to stay busy for a bit and Sam and I walked the block and a half to our motel. I had a hard time keeping up with him since my legs are half the size of his. He laughed and slowed down to my pace, holding my hand.

When we finally got back to the motel he took off his jacket and immediately pushed me onto the bed where I landed with a laugh.  
“Someone’s eager”, I giggle while kicking off my shoes.  
“You aren’t the only one who gets horny when they’re drunk”, Sam smirked, taking off his shirts and shoes.  
I moved back to the pillows and he draped himself over me, instantly going for my neck. I brought him closer to me and caressed his strong back. Sam soon reached for my shirt and I lifted up and helped him take it off of me. He tossed my shirt and I leaned up to take off my bra. I reached for him and he leaned back down to kiss me passionately. I bit his lip for him to open for me. He opened his mouth and we moaned at our tongues battling.  
Sam ground down against me already hard and I moaned at the friction. I reached for his pants and he took the hint and stood up to take off his jeans and boxers off in one go. I took the opportunity to take off the rest of my clothes and he quickly came back over to me. We both moaned at the feel of skin on skin and I brought him in for a hard kiss.  
Sam reached in between us to feel how wet I was.  
“Damn Jess. So wet already”, Sam groaned.  
“It’s cuz you’re too fuckin’ hot”, I half giggle, half moan at the feel of his touch.  
“I could say the same to you”, Sam smiled before he kissed me tenderly. “I love you Jess, so very much”.  
“I love you so much too Sam”, I smiled back up at him, moving the hair away from his face so I could see his beautiful eyes.

Sam leaned back down to kiss me and entered me slowly, making us both moan. He let me adjust for a minute before starting a steady pace. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together next to my head and combed his fingers through my hair with his other. I clung to him with my other hand to bring him that much closer to me.  
“Mmm…Sam”, I mewled, reveling in the feeling of him all around me.

He soon picked up the pace and I moaned loudly, arching my back off the bed.  
“Sam, yes! Harder!” I cried.  
Sam lifted up and grabbed onto my hips in a tight grip, slamming into me. I clenched around him and bucked my hips up to me his thrusts.  
“Fuck Jess”, Sam groaned as he went a little faster.

“You feel so good Sam!” I cried out, taking everything he had to give me.  
I was a moaning mess and couldn’t help but be loud at how good he was fucking me. I reached for him and he came down to kiss me hard and sloppy. Sam changed the angle and I moaned loudly into the kiss, making him smirk. He kept that angle and I could feel me reaching my peak.  
“Yes, right there Sam! Don’t stop!” I whimpered.  
He could feel me getting tighter and murmured in my ear, “That’s it Jess, cum for me. Cum on my cock”.  
That’s all it took for me to fall over the edge, yelling his name as my walls clamped onto him.  
“Fuck! Jess!” Sam groaned loudly, cumming soon after, holding me close to him.

He caught his breath before pulling out and flopping down next to me.  
“Damn Jess”, Sam half panted, half chuckled.  
“Yeah,” I giggled. “Good to know I’m not the only one who thoroughly enjoys our times together”.  
“Definitely not the only one”, Sam smiles over at me, before moving his arm for me to cuddle next to him. He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.  
We stayed there for a little while and cuddled, basking in the afterglow.

“Think we should get a shower now?” Sam suggests.  
“Yes, let’s”, I giggle.

We shower quickly because we realized that we are super tired now. After, we dry off and get ready for bed. We are soon back into bed and snuggled close.

“I love you Jess. Never think otherwise”, Sam said before kissing me.  
"I love you too Sam. Same to you”, I smile up at him, cupping his cheek.

We fall asleep soon after in each other’s arms.

******

I don’t know what time it is, but sometime later Dean and Castiel come in the room making out and stumbling. Dean giggles, clearly hammered and Castiel tries to get him to be quiet.  
“Shh, you’ll wake Sam and Jessica”, Castiel scolded Dean quietly.  
“Hey Cas”, I giggle quietly to not wake Sam.  
“Hello Jessica”, Castiel whispers.

Dean was still all over Castiel and not stopping.

 _Take him into the shower. I’m sure that’ll keep him from waking Sam, as well as quelling his urge to jump your bones_ , I send to Castiel through my mind.

  
 _I’m going to have to I guess_ , Castiel’s voice sounding amused in my head. _I will try my best to keep him as quite as possible_.

  
_No biggie Cas. Have fun. Goodnight._

  
_Goodnight Jessica_.

I soon hear Dean giggle more and the bathroom door close quietly before the shower comes on. I just laugh to myself at Dean being a handful for Castiel with how drunk Dean must have gotten.

  
I try my best to ignore the quiet moans, but I’m such a fuckin' voyeur for them. I must have a problem. I shipped them fuckin’ hardcore when they were just fictional characters, but now that they are actually real I felt I should be ashamed or something.

  
 _Do not be ashamed Jessica. I know I do not mind it. I am sure Dean will not mind either if I ask him_ , Castiel’s voice suddenly rings in my head.

  
_Really?_

  
 _Yes Jessica. I do not think Dean would need much persuasion_ , Castiel chuckles.

  
 _Wow. Ok._ I lay there and smirk to myself and think of how hot that would be.

I eventually fall back asleep when Castiel finally wrangles a now sated Dean into the bed next to mine and Sam’s.


	30. Chapter 30

Early the next morning Sam and I are awoken by his cell phone ringing. He grumbles quietly and kisses me before he gets up to get it from his jacket pocket. Dean, however, doesn’t even flinch and is still knocked out, drooling on his pillow.

“Hello”, I hear him mumble. “Hey Jody. Yeah, but that’s ok. What’s up?”  
I hear that it’s Jody on the phone and instantly wake up. I wrack my brain for what she could be calling about and I think maybe it’s about Alex and the vampires.

I smile and wave good morning to Castiel, who smiles back and nods, before getting ready for the day. If it is Alex, then I’m glad I brought extra clothes. I always seem to over pack whenever I go places.

After the phone call he comes into the bathroom where I’m taming my hair and brushing my teeth.  
“Is it vamps?” I ask before he can even tell me.  
“Yeah actually. You know this one?” Sam replies starting to brush his teeth.  
“I’m pretty sure I do. Did she mention a girl who might’ve been arrested?” I continue.  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded.  
“Then yep, I know it”, I say rinsing my mouth. “I’ll get Dean up and I’ll tell you guys all about it”.  
“Sounds good”, Sam says over the toothbrush in his mouth.

I walk over to the bed where Dean is still sleeping.  
“Let’s wake this doofus up, yeah?” I giggle to Castiel while sending him just exactly how I wanted to wake him up through my mind. He smirks back at me and nods.  
We both get on either side of Dean and press against him. I press against his front, while Castiel presses against his back.  
“Dean”, I moan in his ear while rubbing him down from his chest to his morning wood.  
He stirs and moans a little but still not awake.

You try Cas. I say to Castiel in my mind.  
“Dean”, Castiel says in a deep, gravelly voice that’s even deeper than usual, and grinds against him. I have a hard time not getting turned on myself at the sound of his voice. Dean almost wakes up and groans, but still nothing.  
Ok…Let’s try both of us. I giggle quietly.  
“Dean”, I moan as I squeeze his cock and pump it a little as Castiel moans in Dean’s ear and licks it.  
That worked.

“Holy shit guys”, Dean groans, his cock twitching in my grip. “Can you guys wake me up like this every day?"  
Castiel and I laugh and move away from Dean. Even Sam laughed when he saw what we were doing.  
“You party a little hard last night? It took both of us to wake you this time”, I laugh.  
“I guess so”, Dean says rubbing his eyes in that adorable way that made me want to kiss him. So I did.  
“Good morning Dean”, I smiled as I kissed him.  
“Morning Jess” he smiled back. “You got Cas to be a fuckin’ tease too so you two can double team me or something?” Dean laughed.  
“I figured it would be a fun way to wake you”, I shrugged, getting up and packing up my bag.

“So Jody called and it’s a case that Jess knows”, Sam said to Dean as he packed his bag.  
“Oh yeah? What is it?” Dean asked as he stretched and got up slowly.  
“Vamps. A ‘family’ of them”, I say with finger quotes. “They basically kidnapped this girl so she could lure prey to them. She was probably arrested last night and one of the vamps came to get her, but Jody probably killed it, hence calling you Sam.”  
“Where is the nest?” Dean asks with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
“I don’t remember actually. Nebraska maybe? Alex, the girl that was arrested, will probably tell us”, I reply, lacing my boots.  
“Why would she leave the nest?” asked Sam putting on his jacket.  
“She felt too guilty to keep doing it anymore. Which is understandable,” I answer.  
“Totally”, says Sam.  
“We gotta make sure to tell Jody to keep Alex far away from them because Alex will try to run away again, I think, or gets kidnapped by them again, and because the ‘mother’ bites her and tries to make her feed on Jody to be the daughter she lost or some other batshit reason,” I add.  
“Ok, we’ll call Jody right now and tell her to keep Alex safe and we’ll take care of the nest”, Sam says immediately getting out his phone.

Jody takes in all the information I tell her and thanks us for doing this for her. She said that the nest was in O'Neill, Nebraska and had Alex tell us the address. I told her to make sure to keep Alex under lock and key if need be so she doesn’t run away or get kidnapped again. We told her that we would call when it was done and she thanked us again and told us to be safe.  
I was sad to not see her again, but I figured it would be safer for her to be in Sioux Falls with Alex

We hit the road soon after and get breakfast on the way. It would take us about 7ish hours with Dean at the wheel. We spent the time chatting and making jokes. I smoked some with Sam and Castiel since there was more than enough time to sober up for the fight.  
I told them that there shouldn’t be more than four to take out. I couldn’t remember exactly how many.  
“Sounds like a cake walk to me”, Dean smirked.  
“It’s seriously so nice to not have as much leg work to do now that we got Jess with us”, Sam smiled back at me.  
“Totally. She just tells us what we need to know and we go kill the thing”, Dean smiles.  
“Anything to make your guys’ lives easier. You two totally deserve a break”, I say leaning up in my seat to pat them on the shoulder.  
“Thanks Jess”, Sam smiles.

I lean back in my seat and relax, still enjoying my high. I cuddle up to Castiel since I want to get as much time with him as I can. He puts an arm over me and brings me closer.

We stop for a quick dinner at a diner in O’Neill so we aren’t fighting on an empty stomach. I insist on Dean letting me sit by Castiel saying he can’t keep him all to himself as much as he would like to. They all chuckle and Dean lets me. I hold Castiel’s hand almost the whole time. He didn’t seem to mind my cuddliness, which was good. I didn’t want to annoy him.  
Your affections never annoy me Jessica. Castiel’s voice rang in my head.  
Ok good. I reply shyly, smiling over at him.

After dinner we made our way to the address. It was an old cabin in the middle of the woods. Dean parked in the trees a few yards away so we could get our weapons and sneak over. He opened the trunk and handed me the same huge ass machete I used before. I was so ready to kick some vampire ass.

“How many are in there Cas?” Dean asked as he closed the trunk as quiet as possible and turned on a flashlight.  
Castiel searched the house for a second before answering, “There are only three”.  
“Psshh. This will be easy”, Dean scoffed.

Dean led us to the house and motioned for him and Castiel to go through the back door as Sam and I would go through the basement.  
We parted ways with a nod and Sam and I went to the basement door. Luckily it wasn’t chained shut, just latched. Sam gave me the flashlight he was holding and opened it slowly to make as little noise as possible while I kept a look out. We opened the door with barely any noise and I gave him back the flashlight as he led us down the stairs.  
Sam and I got down the stairs and didn’t hear anything down there with us as we searched the basement with the dim light of the flashlight. We soon heard a commotion upstairs and that made the vampire that was hiding from us come out. It was going for Sam, but I warned him and pushed him out of the way as much as I could with how solid he his.  
It was the mother vampire. She landed on me and made me lose the grip on my machete as she tried to pin me down. She was really strong for looking so small. Guess that’s a vamp for ya.  
I reached for my machete but she pushed it away. Sam saw that I wasn’t handling it and yelled out for me to move my face out of the way. He swung his machete and sliced the vamps head clean off, spraying blood on my neck and chest. I instantly threw the head off me in disgust.  
“Ugh. I don’t mind blood, but that’s fuckin’ disgusting”, I say completely grossed out by the dead head landing on me. “Thanks Sam”.  
“No problem”, he chuckles holding his hand out so he can help me up. “Thank you for the head’s up”.  
“No problem. That crazy bitch coulda gone all spider monkey on you and bit your ass”, I giggled.  
“That she could have”, Sam laughed. “Sounds like they took care of the others. Let’s go see”.

He took my hand and we made our way upstairs just as Dean and Castiel were going to look for us. Dean saw the blood on my neck and chest and freaked.  
“Fuck! Were you bitten Jess?!” Dean asked, grabbing my shoulders and face, looking at my neck for a bite mark.  
“I’m fine Dean”, I giggle. I would never get over him fretting over me. It made me feel loved and important. “The mom vamp was going for Sam but I pushed him out of the way and she ended up pinning me down, but Sam saved the day”. I smiled up at Sam who blushed a little back.  
“Oh good”, Dean said, relieved.  
“Was everything ok for you guys?” I asked, seeing they also had blood on them.  
“Like I said before, fuckin’ cake”, Dean smirked.  
“Good!” I smiled. “Let’s get out of here and get a shower. I’m still grossed out that the vamp’s head landed on me”. I shuddered.  
“What? Can’t handle a little blood?” Dean teased as we walked back to the Impala.  
“Of course I can handle blood, you ass. Wouldn’t be much of a hunter if I couldn’t”, I laughed, and punched him in the arm before sticking out my tongue at him. “I guess it’s just dead body parts landing on me are what get me”.  
Dean just laughed and rubbed his arm a little.

We got back to the motel and they let me shower first since I had the most blood on me. I would have to go buy more shirts soon if they kept getting stained with blood. I got cleaned up quick to save hot water for them.  
I got ready for bed and came out in a towel, brushing my hair as Dean went in next. He slapped my ass, making me squeak and almost lose my towel. I squinted at him and flipped him the bird and he laughed as he closed the door.

Then I noticed that Castiel wasn’t there.  
“Where’s Cas?” I asked putting on some underwear under my towel.  
“He got called up to Heaven”, Sam said from his laptop. He just changed to sleep clothes since he didn’t get any blood on him.  
“Oh”, I replied putting on some pj pants.

 _I love you Cas. Hope to see you again soon_. I prayed to him.

  
_Sorry I did not say goodbye. I love you too Jessica. I will surely be with you soon._

I smiled to myself as I got a tank top and sleep pants from my bag. I looked over at Sam and he was blatantly staring.  
“See something you like”, I smirk as I take off my towel and turn around to put my tank top on.  
“Dean’s right. You are a tease”, Sam shook his head.  
“But it’s so much fun though”, I smirk as I put on my sleep pants and walk over to him.  
He moves his chair back so I could straddle him. I drape my arms over his shoulders and play with the hair on the back of his head, twirling it between my fingers.  
“I never thought in a million years that you guys would ever find me attractive and now that I know that you guys do, I can’t help myself”, I giggle as I wrap my arms around him. “Feel free to dish it right back though”.  
Sam grabs my hips and brings me closer to him. I grind against his half hard cock and let out a soft moan.  
“I’ll have to keep that in mind”, Sam groans.  
I smirk at him as I grind against him again. He growls and grabs my face, kissing me hard. I moan at his roughness and kiss him back just as hard, gripping his hair.

The kiss starts to get more heated and we don't notice the door to the bathroom opening.

"Damn guys!" Dean laughs as he walks out of the bathroom.

Sam and I break away from each other and blush.

"He started it!" I laughed as I pointed at Sam.

"No way! You totally started it!" Sam scoffed, smiling.

"You called me a tease so I had to!" I replied, smacking Sam lightly on the chest with the back of my hand.

"Told you she was a tease dude", Dean said putting on underwear and a shirt.

"I know that for sure now", Sam chuckled.

"I told Sam you two can tease me right back if you so desire", I laughed as I got up off of Sam.

"Oh I plan on it sweetheart", Dean said as he plopped down on a bed and yawned, "But not now. Time for sleep."  
"Sounds good to me", I said getting my pillow out of my bag.

Sam went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and while I went to lie down on the other bed Dean stopped me.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow, eyebrow quirked.

“Going to bed?” I replied, not sure what he meant.

“You’re with me tonight. Get that sexy ass in here”, Dean almost growled, lifting the sheets for me to get in.

“Ok”, I laugh and shake my head.

He instantly brings me closer to him, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I giggle and go to kiss his cheek, but moves just in time for me to catch his lips. He cups my cheek and moves my hair behind my ear.

After a couple seconds he breaks the kiss.

“I was starting to miss you. When we get back home, you’re mine”, Dean does growl this time, making me almost whimper and heat go straight to my core.

“Can’t wait”, I smirk at him and press closer, grinding my hips against him.

He kisses me hard but pulls away soon after. I could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself, which made me feel both turned on as hell and desired. I’ve rarely felt that in my life.

“Good night Dean”, I smile up at him before kissing him softly.

“Night Jess”, he smiles back.

“Good night Sam”, I say smiling over at Sam as he got into the other bed.

“Night Jess”, Sam smiled back before turning off the light.

Dean snuggled me close and I fell asleep feeling loved and safe in his arms.

******

We decided since it was only a few hours back to the bunker that we would sleep in as long as possible. The guys still weren't used to it yet so they got up early, but let me sleep.

I was woken by a hard body pressed against my back and strong arms wrapped around my waist. I could tell that it was Dean without even opening my eyes.

I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. I was about to fall back asleep when he reached his hand down my pants and started rubbing my clit gently.

"Dean", I gasped and moaned.

He smirked against my neck and kept going. I mewled and arched into him, feeling him harden against my ass. Dean moved his other hand to tease my nipple as he licked and kissed my neck, making me whimper.

Dean rubbed a little harder and faster as I got wetter, making it easier for him.

He was so fuckin’ good at it that I was close already. I was moaning louder and squirming in his hold and he could tell I was close.

"That's it Jess. Cum for me baby", Dean murmured in my ear.

"Dean!" I cried out a few seconds later, his words taking me over the edge. He worked me through it and stopped right as I was getting too sensitive.

I laid there for a minute to catch my breath and then turned around in his arms, before kissing him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good morning", Dean smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Fuckin' great morning I'd say", I laugh. "Thanks for that".

"You're welcome", Dean chuckled before he kissed me again.

"What time is it?" I asked lying back on my pillow and yawning.

"About 10", Dean replied.

"And how long have you guys been up? Wait, where's Sam?" I ask realizing Sam wasn't in the room.

"Since around 8 and he went to get us breakfast just now so I thought I would wake you", Dean smirked.

"That was an awesome wake-up call", I smile. "You know you guys didn't have to let me sleep so long if you wanted to get going."

"Eh no biggie. We aren't in any rush and nothing came up so we figured why not", Dean shrugged.

"Well thanks", I say before kissing him again and getting up to get ready to leave.

"No problem", Dean smiled as he watched me flit around the room packing up and dressing.

By the time Sam gets back I'm all packed and ready to go.

"Good morning Sam", I smile up at him and hug him once he's put the food down.

"Morning Jess. Sleep well", Sam smiled back.

"Yeah. I told Dean that you guys didn't have to let me sleep so late", I replied.

"There was no rush Jess", Sam chuckles as he takes the boxes out of the bags.

"Ok", I relent, sitting down to eat.

 

"Ooo! This looks so good! Thanks Sam!" I smile, seeing the food he got me.

"I like to think I know what you like by now", Sam smirks.

"Well, you done good cuz it's perfect", I laugh. He got me cinnamon French toast, sausage, and cheesy eggs.

That made Sam smile. They rarely got praised for anything, so I make sure to whenever I can.

"It's still crazy you don't like bacon" Dean shook his head as he took a bite of his bacon. "It's un-American".

I told them before that I didn't like bacon and Dean made a show of being shocked and appalled. It was quite funny to watch.

"Well, is it a total deal breaker if I say I don't like steak either?" I giggle, shyly.

"Not steak either?!" Dean asks leaning over the table at me, acting shocked. "I don't know man. What do you think Sam? Is that a deal breaker?"

"Naw, I think I'll keep her", Sam laughed and winked at me, making me blush a little.

"Yeah, I think I will too", Dean smirked at me. "But if she didn't like burgers, then we would have to send her back".

We all laughed at that and finished our breakfast, chatting about whatever.

 

Soon we were back on the road for the couple hour trip back to the bunker. When we got back and Dean and I were hungry so we made us all sandwiches.

"Baby needs a bath. Wanna help Jess?" Dean asks me, mouth almost full of sandwich.

"Hell yeah I do!" I reply earnestly, making them both laugh.

We soon finished eating and cleaning up.

"I'll meet you in the garage. Gotta change clothes", I said to Dean as I left the kitchen.

"See ya there", Dean smiled walking towards the garage.

I quickly changed into a tank top and some yoga pants since I haven't owned a pair of shorts in I don't know how long. I didn't want my shoes to get soaked, so I just went barefoot; I'd deal with the cold. I put my hair up in a ponytail as I walked to the garage, I didn’t want it to get in the way.

I met Dean in the garage and he had some music on and was wearing the shorts. Fuck those bow legs looked so damn good in those things. I had to keep myself from drooling.

"I was hoping you'd wear those", I smirked, looking down at his shorts as I walked over to where he was near Baby.

"You've seen me in these?" Dean chuckled, filling up a bucket with soap and water.

"They weren't on camera in the scene, but the actor was wearing them at the time," I giggle. "I saw them in the blooper reel later. And I gotta say they're way hotter in person. Too bad you don't have those little red ones too". I sidled up to him and grabbed his hips.

"Oh yeah?" Dean laughed. "Who says I didn't keep them?" He smirked down at me.

"You still have them?! Oh I gotta see those", I smirk, bringing him closer to me.

"I'll show you sometime", Dean chuckled and winked. "Why aren't you in shorts little lady?"

"I can't wait" I winked back up at him. "I actually don't own any. And for good reason", I snort.

"Are you kidding me? Your ass would look great in shorts", Dean laughs, grabbing my ass.

"I'm sure it would, but it's my thighs I want to hide", I say shyly.

"Oh hush, your thighs are sexy", Dean rolled his eyes making me laugh.  
"Whatever you say", I replied and pulled away, running my hand over Baby. "Let's get you cleaned up beautiful", I smile.  
Dean watched me with fondness. I have always loved Baby; not as much as Dean probably, but pretty damn close.

I rolled up my pants to my knees to try and keep them from getting too wet. Dean got the sprayer and I started scrubbing where he finished rinsing.

 

I was listening to the music and cleaning Baby, singing along with the songs I knew the words to and humming the ones I didn't. I was in my zone, scrubbing away and dancing a little.

Dean watched me the whole time as he cleaned the other side of her and I never noticed because of how focused I was on making her shine.

 

I was finishing up washing Baby and Dean was rinsing her off. He suddenly sprayed me where my tank top rode up, showing my lower back.

"Hey!" I yelled as I got up and walked toward him. Dean sprayed me again, in the face this time, and I went right into his face, smacking him on the chest. He just laughed at my drenched face.

"You better quit that or I'll..." I started.

"Or you'll what?" Dean asked, eyebrow quirked, challenging me.

I thought quickly and looked him right in the eye. "I'll take you and fuck you right on Baby's hood and dirty her all up again", smirked up at Dean as I backed him up against her.

"Damn", Dean said, sounding wrecked, already getting hard.

Got 'em I smirked again and he dropped the sprayer and grabbed my face. Dean growled and kissed me hard, making me moan.

I grabbed his ass to bring him closer to me and ground my hips against him.

"How do you know exactly what to say to turn me on?" Dean groaned, breaking the kiss.

"I don't really know. It's a gift", I shrugged and giggled.

"Damn right it is", Dean chuckled before bringing me back in for a deep kiss.

 

He reached for my now soaked shirt and raised my arms so he could lift it up. When my shirt was tossed to the floor Dean took his off before wrapping his arms around me, bringing me close again. He unhooked my bra and tossed that too.  
I soon decided he was in control for long enough and now it was my turn. I grabbed his hips and led him to Baby's hood. He groaned at my dominance and let me take control.

"Will we dent her?" I asked him, my lips brushing against his. I didn't want our combined weight to mess her up.

"She'll be fine", Dean murmured as he took off his shorts and underwear.

"Good, get your ass up there", I said, pushing him back a little.

Dean slid up Baby's hood and laid down, not taking his eyes off me for a second. His eyes were full of hunger and I could tell he liked that I was taking control. I knew he had his sub moments.  
I smirked at him as I took off my pants and panties then leaned down to lick a stripe up his hardened length, still looking right at him as I gripped his hips. He laid his head back against the hood and moaned.

"Fuck Jess. Get up here", Dean groaned, looking back down at me.

I crawled up Baby's hood and straddled Dean. She creaked and I got a little worried.

"Don't worry about her. Come here", Dean said when he saw how unsure I was. He leaned up and kissing me hard, making me forget about denting her.

I wrapped my arms around him and ground down on him, making us both moan. I kissed him hard and tugged on his hair, making him twitch and grunt. He grabbed my ass and brought me closer to him.

I soon got too impatient and pushed him back down on the hood by his shoulders. The look in his eyes made me wetter. I would never get enough of how fuckin' hot he looked under me. I scratched lightly down his chest and lifted up off him a little, guiding him into me. I watched his face as I sank down on him. I'd never get over that face either; eyes shut, face twisted in pleasure, bottom lip in between his teeth. The sounds he makes just adds to how fuckin’ hot he is and how turned on it makes me, knowing I'm the one making him feel good enough to do those things.

"Damn you're so beautiful when we fuck Dean," I moan as he fills me completely. "The sounds and faces you make, ugh, so fuckin’ hot. I love that I can make you feel that good". I say as I start a slow pace, savoring the feel of him at this angle. He looked right up at me as I praised him, groaning and looking at me in awe, like I was saying things no one has ever told him before. Surely some chick has said something like that to him before. There’s no way I was the first. I couldn’t wrap my mind around it, but decided to not think about it right now.  
I soon picked up the pace, using his toned chest as leverage.  
“Fuck Dean. You feel so fucking good. God, I missed you”, I mewled as I went down hard and clenched him, making him groan loudly.  
“You too baby. I love being with Cas, but you are something totally different. I can’t even describe it”, Dean moaned. “I fuckin’ love watching you ride me.”  
I moaned in response and went a little faster and harder. My legs were getting tired, but I wasn’t about to stop.  
“Come here,” I said, suddenly having the urge to kiss him as I reached for him.  
He leaned up and I kissed him hard, the angle he was at now making me moan loudly into the kiss. I bit his lip and he opened for me. We both groaned at the feeling of each other’s tongues.  
I kept the pace and Dean bucked up to meet my hips. Baby was creaking and bouncing, but Dean wasn’t concerned in the slightest. I angled my hips a little and Dean hit me in all the right places.  
“Oh fuck Dean. Right there”, I mewled, breaking the kiss.  
We both went a little faster and I started to get louder, feeling myself reach my peak. Dean could feel that I was close.  
“Fuck yes, Jess. Cum on my cock”, Dean grunted. That sounded so fucking hot that I moaned and tightened on him even more.  
“That’s it. Cum for me baby”, Dean groaned, going a little faster and holding me close.  
I came seconds later, hugging him tight to me and moaning his name in his ear. Dean kept bucking his hips, making my orgasm last longer. I clamped down on him hard he came soon after, crushing me to him so hard I almost yelped, groaning my name.

We stayed that way for a minute to catch our breaths. Then Dean pulled away to smile at me.  
“Damn. Where did that come from?” Dean chuckled.  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m not feeling as shy as I was before and felt like being dominate for a little bit”, I laughed and shrugged, playing with the hair on the back of his head.  
“Well it was fuckin’ hot as hell. Gotta do that again sometime”, Dean said before kissing me.  
“Oh for sure”, I smirked and winked. “You ever been fucked on Baby’s hood before?” That made Dean twitch inside me and I had to pat myself on the back internally. I was so happy my words affected him just as much as his did to me. I could have so much more fun teasing him now.  
“No I haven’t actually. Always in the backseat”, Dean replied, sounding wrecked.  
“Really? I’m surprised. Another first for the both of us”, I smirked before kissing him and clenching around him, making him grunt.

I winked at him before lifting off of him and sliding off Baby.

“Damn woman,” Dean groaned as he laid back against Baby’s hood. “You are too much”.  
“What? Old man can’t keep up?” I joked as I found a clean rag to clean myself up, tossing it to Dean when I was done.  
“Oh I can keep up”, Dean chuckled as he leaned back up, cleaning himself off. “Just never been with a woman whose dirty talk could compete with mine and I don’t know, it’s like you know exactly what I like.”

I put my underwear and bra back on and was just about to put on my pants.  
“That’s because of two reasons I think. One because you’ve broken me out of my ‘shy as fuck’ shell and I feel comfortable enough with you to engage in said dirty talk”, I giggle, pulling on my pants. “And two, I’ve paid very close attention to you over the years and found that I like a lot of the same things as you. I told myself that if I ever was lucky enough to be with you that I would do everything in my power to please you the way you deserve”, I said as I came back over to where he was still sitting on Baby’s hood.  
“Well damn. I think I’m the lucky one” Dean replied, bringing me close to him by my hips. “Got me fuckin’ speechless Jess”, he chuckled and blushed.  
“You don’t have to say anything back”, I giggle as I wrap my arms around his waist. “Just know that you have helped me change, in good ways, and that I feel like the luckiest girl, in every universe, to be chosen by you.”  
“You’ve helped me change too Jess. So many things about myself and my perspective on life,” Dean said a little misty eyed before hugging me tight. “So thank you. I feel so fuckin’ lucky to have you”.  
“You are very welcome Dean”, I smiled hugging him tighter.  
“You know just what to say to make me want to bawl my eyes out too. I never used to get teary eyed so easily before you got here”, Dean laughed as he pulled away from me and wiped his eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” I giggle shyly. “I say those things because you’ve rarely heard any of it, if ever, and you deserve to hear it and feel loved unconditionally.”  
“Stop it!” Dean chuckled and hugged me again.  
“Ok” I laughed. “I’ll stop, for now”.  
“Good”, Dean said before kissing me lovingly.

“Does Baby need cleaned again”, I ask looking around him to her hood.  
Dean laughs and turns around to look. “Naw, she’s fine. No dents either”.  
“Good, I really didn’t want to ruin her with my heaviness”, I blushed.  
“She don’t break that easily and hush you!” Dean scolded pointing at me. “You’re gorgeous. If you really wanted to lose weight then we could spend a couple days a week in the bedroom; when we aren’t on hunts of course”, he said winking.  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to that”, I smirked, smacking his ass before turning around to put my shirt back on.  
“You little”, Dean growled before coming up behind me and hugging me to him. He was half hard against my ass.  
“Dean!” I laughed, “You ready for a Round 2?” I pressed up against him teasingly.  
“Maybe”, Dean growled in my ear.  
“But we should clean up the garage though. And I want an after sex smoke”, I laughed.  
“Fiiiine. Tease”, Dean grumbled jokingly as he let me go to get dressed.  
“I promise we can have a Round 2 later. I told you I never tease for long”, I giggle as I pour the dirty water slowly down the drain in the floor.  
“I’ll hold you to it!” Dean replied, putting on his shirt.

Dean and I cleaned up the garage and I went to change into comfy, dry clothes and ask Sam if he wanted to join our smoke session. He agreed saying he was getting bored anyway.  
We smoked for a while and relaxed, chatting about anything. They asked what could be next and I had to think about it for a minute. There was so much that wouldn’t happen since Dean didn’t have to get the Mark and Abaddon and Metatron were taken care of. I wracked my brain for what could possibly be the next thing to come up and I remembered Cole. I described what he looked like and told them that he may be coming for Dean because he killed his dad in the past because he was a monster of some kind, but it would be harder for Cole to find Dean since he wasn’t all over the news doing demon shit. I also warned them that he might try to get to Dean through Sam, but it would be harder for Cole as well, now that they won’t be separated.  
As for a case, I told them that the next one I know about might not pop up for a little while since all this other crap would have happened first.

“So we might have a couple weeks off then?” Sam asked almost sounding hopeful.  
“Just might”, I laughed.  
“I don’t know how I’ll survive a few weeks without a case”, Dean sighed.  
“I could think of many ways to occupy our time”, I leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
Dean almost made a noise, but cleared his throat, “Maybe it won’t be so bad after all”.  
Sam and I laughed at how flustered Dean got and he just glared at us.

We smoked some more and decided to watch a movie before we were hungry again. Dean made a delicious dinner and we told him so. We chatted some more as we ate, making plans for what we should do since we might have even more free time.

After dinner was done and dishes were clean we decided to watch some more movies. Just was we were going to start the second one Castiel popped in.  
“Cas!” I smiled and got up immediately and hugged him tight.  
“Hello Jessica”, Castiel replied, hugging me just as tight. “Hello Dean. Sam”.  
“Hey Cas”, they said in unison.  
“How long are you here for this time?” I ask him.  
“Probably a while. They said they will not need me for anything for the time being”, Castiel replied smiling.  
“Awesome!” I smile back. “We were just about to watch another movie. Come join us”, I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch.

I smoke some more in the middle of the movie with the guys. It was a different strain I haven’t tried yet that knocked me the fuck out. I soon fell asleep on Sam’s shoulder, making them chuckle and take pictures with their phones.

After the movie, Sam picked me up bridal style, making me wake up.  
“Saaam” I whine sleepily. I really didn’t like that they picked me up. I didn’t want them to hurt their backs or something.  
“Shush, you’re fine”, Sam chuckled. I grumbled but was too tired to fight it.  
He walked towards the hallway and asked, “You want to sleep with me or your own bed?”  
“You”, I mumbled, grabbing onto his shirt and making him smile.

Sam’s door was luckily open a little so all he had to do was kick it closed. I was already in comfy clothes, so he just helped me take off my bra and tossed it to the side before bringing me close to him. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep soon after with him kissing my forehead and petting my hair softly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rape/Non-con*

The next morning I woke up before Sam did which was surprising to me. I watched him sleep for a little while, moving the hair out of his face. I had to kiss him awake. He was too fuckin’ gorgeous.  
“Mmm...Morning Jess”, Sam smiled against my lips.  
“Morning Sam”, I smiled back before kissing him again. “How the heck did I wake up before you?” I laughed.  
“Guess that last kind we smoked last night knocked me out too”, Sam chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’ll be saving that for night time only”, I giggled.  
“Probably a good idea”, Sam said before hugging me close. “Let’s go eat”.  
“Yes. I’m starving!” I complained jokingly.  
“You could’ve gone without me”, Sam laughed.  
“No way! Watching you sleep is too fun. You’re sleeping face is too fuckin’ adorable,” I giggled.  
“I could say the same for you”, Sam blushed before kissing me and getting up.

We got up and got dressed quickly and went hand in hand to the kitchen. We were surprised to see that Dean and Castiel weren’t there.  
“Damn, guess they went at it hard last night or that weed knocked Dean out too,” I giggled as I went to the fridge for some OJ.  
“You’re probably right”, Sam chuckled as he went to start the coffee maker.

Sam and I sat and ate breakfast in companionable silence. We were still waking up and didn’t feel like talking.  
When we were in the middle of eating Dean and Castiel came into the kitchen hand in hand and I almost squealed at the cuteness.  
“Good morning guys”, I smirked at them, “Sleep well Dean?”  
“Yes”, Dean blushed a little, letting go of Castiel’s hand and getting coffee.  
“Good to know Cas took care of you since I fell asleep and didn’t make good on my promise”, I winked and giggled.  
Dean blushed even harder and I had to laugh.  
“You get one free pass”, Dean replied holding up a finger and sitting down after he got his coffee.  
“Ok”, I giggled again. “Don’t be embarrassed Dean-o I’m just playin’”, I said, touching his arm.  
“I know Jess. It’s all good”, Dean smiled, getting over the initial embarrassment.

We all chatted over breakfast and decided what we should do for the day. We decided to binge watch more Walking Dead while we still had the time. Sam said he wanted to scan more books into his laptop and I told him since that was the last thing that needed to be done with the library that we should get another scanner so I could help him and it would make it go faster. He agreed and said he would get another one later.

After breakfast we got right to binge watching. I smoked some with the guys and we just hungout most of the day.

******

Most of the week was spent not doing much at all. Dean looked for cases every day, multiple times, but nothing came up. We finished all of The Walking Dead seasons that were out on Netflix and I told them season 4 started later in the year, which they were glad to hear.  
We binged watched movies and went to a few bars, getting a little too drunk some nights and coming back to the bunker and staying up most of the night in bed; whether it be all together or separate. I got more time with Dean as well as Castiel since he was here longer this time. I really missed being with him. Dean even consented to me watching them go at it and I was not disappointed. It was just as hot as I thought it would be. I was never really into that until I got here, but I couldn’t resist since it was them.  
Sam and I got a lot of quality time together as well, both in the bedroom and out. We did our nerdy thing and scanned a shit ton of books into his laptop and just enjoyed being near each other. We talked and debated about things that would probably bore Dean and make him call us nerds for the millionth time, but we had a blast together.  
It was such a great week. We had an awesome time being all together. Castiel only had to leave for a day and was right back with us again.  
By the end of the week I could tell Dean was getting a little restless, but nowhere near as bad as he was before. I think Castiel and I helped with that.

That Saturday night Dean got a phone call from Crowley again. He wanted us to take care of another den of demons. Dean wanted to refuse again but Crowley said it was only about an hour away from where we were. Crowley has never been to the bunker, never needed to, but he knew it was in Lebanon, Kansas somewhere. Dean reluctantly agreed and told him we would take care of it the next night.

******

We were on our way to the address Crowley told us and I was a little nervous this time. I didn’t really want to be possessed again, or ever for that matter.  
Castiel could sense my unease and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Do not be nervous Jessica. We will be extra careful this time. We will not let that happen again”.  
“Thanks Cas”, I smiled before leaning my head on his shoulder.

We finally got to the address and parked a little bit away. Castiel gave me his blade again and we made our way to the abandoned looking house.  
“I don’t sense anything in the house. Is it the right one?” Castiel whispered.  
“Yeah, 275 Maple”, Dean replied.  
“Could they have it warded?” I asked.  
“I don’t see any. We will just have to be extra cautious”, Castiel said putting me behind him so I was guarded by him at my front and Sam at my back.

We got into the house as quietly as possible and searched the whole house. Nobody was there but us.  
“Dammit Crowley”, Dean grumbled.  
“Why would he send us to an empty den?” I asked, getting irritated.

“’Ello Squirrel. Moose. Halo. Dove,” Crowley greeted us as he appeared behind me, making me jump and move away from him.  
“What the hell Crowley?!” Dean growled at him. “Where are all the demons?”  
“There aren’t any this time”, Crowley said nonchalantly as he paced around the room.  
“Then why the fuck would you have us come here?” I ask, before it hits me, “Unless…”  
“Unless it’s a trap”, Castiel finished for me, instantly on guard.  
“You said this wouldn’t be a trap”, Sam growled, moving closer to me.  
“I lied”, Crowley shrugged.  
“What do you want?” Dean snarled.  
“I want your little birdy. She seems to know a lot and she intrigues me. She will be going with me now”, Crowley said as he instantly had me by the waist before I could even register that he moved at all. I struggled to get away from him, but I couldn’t move in his grip. My eyes went wide in fear and looked to the guys. They immediately went for me and Crowley waved his hand, making them immobile.  
“Let me go Crowley! I’ll tell you anything you want to know, just let me go!” I yell, struggling.  
“Oh you will tell me, but I’m not letting you go”, Crowley said in my ear before he snapped his fingers and my world went dark. I instantly went limp, dropping Castiel’s angel blade to the floor. Crowley caught me and held me bridal style.  
“What the fuck did you do to her?!” Dean yelled, trying to hide how scared he was.  
“Don’t worry, she’s just asleep”, Crowley sighed, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going”.  
“Wait you motherfucker!” Dean snarled as Crowley vanished.

The guys were able to move now, almost falling down from the momentum they had before they were stopped and they were scared as hell.  
“Where could he have taken her?” Sam asked, trying to remain calm.  
“I have no fucking idea!” Dean replied, pacing and not trying to be calm at all. He was livid and terrified. “Fuck!” Dean yelled, punching the wall.  
“We will find her”, Castiel assured them, but he was just as scared.  
“Jess said he wasn’t that bad a guy. Why would he do this?” Sam said having a harder time staying calm.  
“Maybe her changing things made it so he could remain in power and thus becoming more evil from it somehow?” Castiel mused.  
“That could be it. Makes sense I guess,” Sam said, shaking from fear.  
“When I find him, I’m gonna rip is fucking throat out!” Dean snarled.  
“Dean, she will be fine. We must remain calm”, Castiel said putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“You don’t know that Cas! Who knows what he’ll do to her!” Dean yelled shrugging off Castiel’s hand and paced.

Dean was inconsolable. He blamed himself, instantly reverting to his old ways of thinking and berating himself. He was so scared for me and pissed that he was almost in tears, shaking uncontrollably.  
Sam saw this and hugged Dean tight. “We will find her Dean. She will be ok”.  
Dean hugged Sam tighter, them both shaking and trying to calm the other.  
“Let’s find that bastard and end him”, Dean said breaking the hug.  
Sam nodded and they made their way to the Impala to get back to the bunker.

******

When I came to, I was chained up by my arms in a dimly lit room that I realized was a jail cell.

 _What the fuck? Where am I?_ I thought, still in a daze. _Oh right, Crowley took me…fuck_.

I was finally out of my daze and I realized I wasn’t alone in the cell. There was a tiny figure with bright red hair in the corner I instantly recognized as Rowena.  
“Rowena?” I whispered.  
She jumped a little, at the sudden noise and turned to look at me.  
“Holy shit”, I gasped as I saw her. She looked like she was beaten within an inch of her life, way worse than what Crowley would have done before I changed things. One of her eyes was closed shut and horribly bruised, the other was almost as bad. She had cuts all over her face and a big gash in her lip.  
“You must be the little bitch who told Fergus I was still alive”, she sneered at me.  
“I’m so sorry. If I knew he was going to do that to you. I never would have told him. I thought he wasn’t that bad a guy”, I replied.  
“When I first saw that he was the King of Hell and had so much power. I was so proud of him; for the first time ever, in fact. But there’s an evil in him that scares even me”, Rowena said shaking a little.  
“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault”, I told her, realizing that me changing things made him able to reign without anyone challenging him. I guess he just got drunk on the power instead of human blood.  
“How? And how did you even know I was alive? I made sure no one knew”, she asked.  
“It’s a long story”, I replied. “First we gotta get out of here.”  
“Good luck with that”, Rowena scoffed. “I’ve been in here a week and nothing”.  
“I have people that know I’m missing. They will come for me”, I told her.  
“Do you know even where you are lassie?” Rowena asked. As soon as she finished I realized.  
“We’re in Hell aren’t we?”  
“Yes. No one is coming for you”.  
“You’re wrong, they will find me and we will get out of here”.

I felt so awful that this happened to Rowena. Sure she was sort of evil, and a terrible mother, but she didn’t deserve this. She looked like she was tortured, and often. I apologized profusely and made sure she knew that we would get out of here alive.

After a little while of silence I thought of trying to pray to Castiel.  
_Cas! If you can hear me, Crowley took me to Hell!_

“He can’t hear you down here little Dove”, Crowley said as he appeared outside the cell.  
“Well I figured I would try”, I sneered. “Why am I chained up?! I’m no threat to you!”  
“I didn’t know for sure”, Crowley said as he appeared inside the cell this time.  
“Well I’m not. I’m just a human, so get these off of me”, I growl as I shake the chains holding my arms out.  
“You’re in no position to be making demands little Dove”, Crowley smirks as he moves closer to me, making me nervous. “But I want to talk in private so I will unchain you”.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the cuffs on my wrists came undone and I lowered my arms, willing the blood to get back to my hands.  
“Rowena too”, I said as I shook my arms out.  
“That I cannot let happen. She is an extremely powerful witch, but I think you already knew that”, Crowley smirked.  
“Well if you can’t unchain her, then stop beating her. She’s powerless chained up. She’s your mother for fuck’s sake”, I growl.  
“Hardly”, Crowley scoffs. “Now, let’s have a chat”.

Before I could say anything else Crowley grabs me and snaps his fingers. We are out of the cell and end up in a room that looked similar to the one Amara would have stayed in just dimmer, had another door leading to wherever, and had a four-post bed with red and black sheets and comforter.  
Teleporting with Crowley had the complete opposite feeling of flying with Castiel. It made me want to vomit and pass out, flying was exhilarating and made me feel a happy dizzy.

“Now that we are finally alone”, Crowley leered at me, “Tell me how you came to be with the Winchesters and their pet Angel and how you know so much”.  
Crowley gestured for me to sit in the plush, dark red armchair and I did as he went to get a glass of what I guessed was Scotch from the bottle on the little table in the corner of the room. He offered me some, but I refused and he came and sat down in the other chair.  
I told him all about how I got there and what I helped prevent. I left out any detail that I thought would worsen things and then tried to block it, remembering he could read my mind too.

“Very interesting”, Crowley smirked. “I guess I have you to thank for a lot more than just Abaddon.”  
“I’ve told you everything, now let me go”, I said getting up out of my seat.  
“Why would I do that? I still have to thank you for ensuring my seat on the throne,” he leered as he got out of his seat, slowly walking towards me. I backed away and ended up bumping into the wall.  
“You just did”, I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
“I saw the way you looked at me when you first saw me and I could smell how aroused you got”, Crowley smirked, whispering in my ear.  
“That was before I found out your just an evil bastard and not who I thought you were”, I sneered.  
“I would have been a miserable excuse for a king. Would have been the Winchester’s bitch”, Crowley scoffed. “I’m glad things didn’t turn out that way. Now I can rule unchallenged. And now I have you, the Winchester’s slut. I bet they would do anything to get you back, but they never will. You’re mine now.”  
“I am not their slut and they will find me”, I snarl. “What do you want with me anyway? I already told you everything I know”.  
“You keep telling yourself that little Dove”, Crowley smirked before getting closer to me. “I’ve been looking for a woman to occupy my free time with and you seem like the perfect candidate”.  
“You want me to be your fuckin’ concubine or some shit?” I asked, disgusted.  
“Exactly”, Crowley chuckled.  
“I would never, even if I was still attracted to you”, I spat.  
“Oh you will. You have no choice in the matter”, Crowley sneered.

I brought my hand up to slap him in the face, but he caught it.  
“I should cut off your hand for attempting to strike your king”, Crowley growled. “But that’s so Middle Ages. I guess this will have to do”, he said as he snapped my wrist.  
I screamed out in pain, holding my wrist and started sliding down the wall but he used his power to bring me back up and pin me to it.  
“I’m going to fucking kill you”, I snarled in rage.  
“I’d love to see you try darling”, Crowley smirked.

I knew I shouldn’t do anything else to anger him, but I didn’t care at this point. I spat in his face and ran for the door. I was just about to twist the handle before he snapped his fingers and I was on the bed, tied up. My wrist hurt even worse in this position and I cried out.

“Let me go”, I growled, struggling against the ropes.  
“I was going to go easy on you, but after that I don’t think I will”, Crowley sneered.

_No fucking way. This can’t be happening._

“Oh it is little Dove and you can’t do a single thing about it”, Crowley said, loosening his tie.  
I struggled more, scared shitless, my wrist and hand going numb.  
“You don’t have to do this, I’ll do anything. Just don’t do this”, I begged.  
“You need to be punished. You have disrespected your king”, Crowley growled.  
“You will never be my King”, I spat.  
“You are a stubborn little one”, Crowley chuckled. “It’ll be that much more fun breaking you”.

  
His words made a chill run down my spine. I knew right then and there that I was his prisoner and I had no way of escaping.

Crowley was soon undressed and then snapped his fingers and I was naked. I struggled harder, ignoring the searing pain in my wrist from it. I tried to not cry from the pain or my fear, but it was tough.

  
“Please don’t do this”, I begged as he climbed onto the bed.  
“Oh will you shut up already”, Crowley rolled his eyes, annoyed and snapped his fingers.  
I tried to speak again but I was mute, my eyes going wide at the fact that he actually did that to me. I tried to pull away from him as much as possible, but he used his power to pin me to the bed. I was completely immobile and I couldn’t even scream out for help. Then I realized no one was coming and Crowley was about to rape me.

  
He entered me and I let out a silent scream. The pain was unlike anything I’ve ever felt. I just waited for the bleeding to start.  
The pain I was feeling made me furious so I spat in his face again.  
“You little bitch”, Crowley snarled before he slapped me across the face so hard I saw stars.  
I decided that I would stop struggling and just take it, since there was no way I was getting away from this.  
I soon felt blood drip and just closed my eyes and tried to think of anything other than what was happening to me right now.  
He grunted and moaned and told me how good I felt and I wanted to vomit and punch him in the face.

After what felt like an eternity, he finished inside me and thanked me before he pulled out, climbing off the bed and dressing instantly. Crowley snapped his fingers and I could move and the ropes disappeared. He still kept me mute though.  
I turned to my side, held my wrist that was already a deep purple bruise. I could feel my cheek bruising as well.

“This will be your room. There is a bathroom over there” Crowley pointed to the other door I didn’t go for earlier. He snapped his fingers and a dresser appeared against the wall. “There are your clothes”.  
“As a further punishment, you will continue to be mute. Someone will bring you food later”, Crowley said before he left the room, locking it before I heard his footsteps walk away.

I was completely numb, not moving, but soon willed myself to move and take a shower. I put it on as hot as I could stand it and scrubbed as hard as I could, feeling disgusting and dirty even as my skin turned an angry red. I had to use my right hand, since my left hand was useless. I just had to try and slap him with my dominant hand. Everything would be harder to do now. I could barely wash my hair. I cleaned all the blood and semen off me and still felt dirty. I didn’t think that feeling would go away anytime soon.  
I got out of the shower and dried off as best as I could. I walked over to the dresser and found out that most things he would have me wear were lingerie or other revealing clothing. _Of fucking course it would be this shit_ , I thought as I picked out the least revealing clothes. I saw a couple silk robes in there and put one right on over everything else. It barely covered my ass, but it was something.

  
I went back into the bathroom to comb my hair, which was actually really hard to do with only one hand. If it was straight, it wouldn’t be as hard. There was no hair gel or anything either. Hope Crowley likes girls with afros.  
After, I went to set my wrist. I’ve never learned how to and the pain was excruciating anytime I even poked it to see where I would need to move it. So, I just ripped up another robe I saw in the dresser and wrapped it as tight as I could around my wrist in hopes that it would ease the pain eventually.

With everything done that I could do for the moment, I decided to down the bottle of liquor in the corner to help me forget for a while. I sat in a chair and started crying. I was unfeeling up until then. I let myself process what just happened and I broke down. I let it sink in and I was terrified that they would never find me. I couldn’t lose hope though. I knew they had to already be looking for me, doing anything they could.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean got him and the guys back to the bunker so fast that they were lucky Dean didn’t get a ticket, or jail time.   
They decided that as soon as they got back they would summon a demon and interrogate it in the dungeon. Dean parked Baby in the garage and they instantly went to get the ingredients to do the summoning.

They soon met in the dungeon and mixed the ingredients. Sam said the spell and lit a match before lighting the mixture. A demon appeared shortly after and Castiel grabbed him and pinned it to the chair as Dean chained it up. The demon struggled, but was no match for Castiel.

“What the hell?!” the demon snarled, eyes going black.  
“We have some questions for you demon”, Castiel spoke first.  
“Why would I tell you anything, Angel”, the demon replied, face twisting in disgust.  
“Because if not we’re going to hurt you real bad”, Dean growled.  
“Dean Winchester”, the demon smirked, instantly recognizing Dean. He looked around the room and saw Sam as well. “And Sam. Wow, gang’s all here!”  
Sam and Dean are used to being recognized by now and didn’t bother to find out how the demon knew about them.   
“Yeah, yeah”, Dean said walking up to the edge of the circle. “We want to know about every hiding place Crowley has.”  
“Why would I know that?” the demon scoffed.  
“Well, if you don’t know then tell us the name of someone who does!” Sam growled.  
“Why would I tell you? You guys are just going to kill me anyway”, the demon replied.  
“Well it could be a quick death, or a very, very slow death”, Dean said pulling out the demon knife from his back pocket.  
The demon visibly gulped, knowing what it was in for.  
“Now, places or names of demons who know”, Dean sneered.  
“I don’t know anything”, the demon said.

Dean could tell that it was lying and nodded to Sam for him to toss holy water on it. The demon yelled out in pain as steam rose off its face.  
“I know for a fact you know something. Wanna try again?” Dean said, threatening the demon with the knife again.  
“I said I don’t know anything!”   
Dean walked into the circle and cut the demon on the arm, making it cry out.  
“How about now? That jog your memory?” Dean smirked.

The demon wasn’t answering and Dean was just about to cut it again before it spoke, “Fine! I’ll tell you! You got lucky. I know all of them”.  
“Where are they?” Sam asked as he got ready to write them down.

The demon told Sam all of them and the addresses. They were in New York, Massachusetts, Colorado, Washington, California, and Montana.

“Is there someone still in there?” Dean whispered to Castiel.  
“No that is just an empty vessel now”, Castiel replied.

Sam was done writing them all down and Dean walked back into the circle.  
“Thanks”, Dean said before stabbing the demon, killing it.

Castiel unchained the demon and took the body somewhere and came right back seconds later.

“Alright let’s go”, Dean said going to leave the room.  
“We should let Cas take us Dean”, Sam said as he followed him out of the room.  
“I agree. It would save a lot of time”, Castiel said.  
“I guess you’re right. Let’s get geared up and we’ll go”, Dean sighed.

They went back to the garage to repack their bags for demons and were soon off to the address in New York.   
“I do not sense anything of power in there or Jessica, just lowly demons”, Castiel said soon after they landed in front of the huge house.  
“Alright next one”, Dean sighed.

That was the result for all of the locations. With no luck, Castiel brought them back to the bunker.

“Where the fuck did he take her if he’s not in any of those places?!” Dean growled, frustrated as all hell after none of those locations turned out to have Crowley or me there.  
“The last place would be Hell I believe”, Castiel said.  
“Fuck, I think you’re right Cas. That’s gotta be it”, Dean sighed, wiping his hand over his mouth.  
“We gotta find a way to get down there”, Sam said running a hand through his hair.  
“There are portals to it. I’m just not sure where,” Castiel told them.  
“Bet that would be something Jess would know”, Dean sighed. He was a little calmer now, but was still worried as hell.  
“I will ask around in Heaven”, Castiel says before disappearing.  
“I’ll see if there’s anything in the lore”, Sam says putting his bag down on the map table and going up the stairs to the library.

Dean went right for the whiskey bottle in the library. He would help with the research, but he also wanted to get drunk and be numb.  
“Dean. Do you really think that is a good idea?” Sam sighed, seeing Dean already on his second glass. “If we find something soon, do you really want to be hammered when we go get Jess back?”  
“I’ll be fine”, Dean said ignoring Sam’s concern for him.

Sam sighed and started researching. He knew nothing he could say to Dean would help him when he was like this. Instead he focused on finding where a portal might be.

******

I sat in the chair and cried for a long time, feeling a little drunk from the liquor. It only helped the pain in my wrist and lower region, but nothing else.  
I’ve always been a pessimist, never wanting to get my hopes up for anything, ever. This was the one thing I knew I had to hope for though. I knew they’d find me I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

I had no idea what time it was, but sometime later there was a knock on my door and someone unlocked the door. I guessed by the outfit she was a maid or servant. She was a tall, pretty woman, who looked to be in her mid-30’s. She had her light brown hair in a neat bun.  
“I’ve brought you some food”, she said, setting the tray on the table in front of me.  
I went to say thank you, but I forgot Crowley made me mute. I pointed to my throat.  
“Oh. What happened?” she said as she saw my wrist wrapped up.  
I made a breaking motion.  
“He can be rather rough. Need me to set it for you?” she asked.  
I nodded; surprised she would know how to do such a thing.  
“This is going to hurt a lot”, she warned as she unwrapped my wrist and held it. “Ready?”  
I nodded again and braced for the pain. She set it and I made a silent scream.  
“There, that should feel a little better”, she smiled as she wrapped my wrist back up.  
I mouthed a thank you. I was also surprised that a demon of Hell was so kind to me. I figured all demons would be evil. Then I remembered that Ruby wasn’t necessarily evil and even Meg wasn’t towards the end. I actually really liked them despite the shit they pulled.  
“You’re welcome,” she replied. “What’s your name?”  
I wasn’t sure how to tell her so I wrote the letters with my finger on my hand.  
“Jessica?” she asked.  
I nodded.  
“Well Jessica, if you need anything. I’ll be here to help. Crowley is a terribly cruel King and I can only imagine how horrible this is for you. Did he make you mute?” she asked.  
I nodded sadly.  
“Well since you can’t talk, you can use this bell,” she says as she takes it out of her apron pocket. “No matter where I am, I will hear it and come to you as soon as I can. My name is Victoria by the way”.  
I smile a little and mouth ‘thank you’ again as I take it from her.  
“Is there anything else you require?” she asks me.  
I think of asking her for different clothes, but I figured she wouldn’t be able to do that without incurring Crowley’s wrath. She was nice and I wouldn’t want her to have to deal with more than she probably already had to.  
I shake my head.  
“Ok, well I’ll leave you for now. Try and get some sleep”, she says, giving me a sad smile seeing the almost empty bottle and me red-eyed and wobbly.  
She gets up and leaves the room, locking the door and walking away.

I realized how hungry I actually am and decide to eat. It wasn’t too bad. I was kinda surprised it wasn’t just bread and mush or something.  
When I was done eating I decided to just go to bed since there isn’t much else to do. I laid down and the sheets are actually super soft and comfy. It almost makes me forget where I am, but I soon start to think about everything and tear up a little.

I toss and turn for what seems like hours until I finally fall asleep.

******

Sam and Dean stay up all night trying to find out where a portal may be. Sam doesn’t find anything in the lore and Dean doesn’t find anything either. Castiel was still in Heaven so they figured he wouldn’t be back anytime soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rape/Non-con*

I woke up the next morning, or what I assumed was morning, since there was no clock in the room and I knew time passed different in Hell than on Earth. Who knows how long it’s been already. What seemed like only a day to me could really be days or a week by now. I tried not to think about it too much.  
I didn’t move for a long time. I tried to stay strong and only let a few tears fall. My wrist hurt a lot less, but I was still careful with it.  
I got up eventually to use the restroom and I saw that there was a rather large bruise on my face from when Crowley slapped me. I didn’t have any makeup to cover it so I just had to leave it.

When I came back out there was breakfast for me on the table. I ate and sat in silence. If Crowley didn’t kill me, I was sure the dead silence and boredom would. There was literally nothing to do in the room. Not even books to read.  
When I was done eating I brushed my teeth and wet and combed my hair since it was already a huge mess. After that, I just laid in bed.

Sometime later the door opened and I tensed up, preparing for whatever Crowley wanted to do to me.  
“Good morning little Dove. Sleep well”, Crowley said joyfully as he closed the door and walked over to where I was in bed.  
I just flipped him off since I couldn’t talk and was still angry as fuck.  
“There’s no need for obscene gestures love”, Crowley chuckled.  
I just rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. Hoping he’d just go away.

No such luck.

He snapped his fingers and I was standing right in front of him. I was so dizzy that I almost fell over and puked, but he caught me.  
“Do you want another punishment? You need to learn how to treat a king”, Crowley growled and grabbed my arm hard. I just looked at him defiantly, nose held high.  
“Still a smart ass even without your voice?” Crowley chuckled. “Guess you’ll be harder to tame than I thought.”  
I tried to not show how scared that made me, but I was determined to survive anything he did to me.

Crowley snapped his fingers and I was naked on the bed again. I tried to move away but was stuck there. I tried to not show my dread and just be a mask of indifference. I refused to give him the satisfaction of my fear this time.  
He had his way with me and I closed my eyes and willed my mind to think of a happier place; a place with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, a place far away from here.  
I was torn out of my thoughts by a hard slap to my other cheek.  
“Do not think about those ingrates while I’m with you. You think about me and only me”, Crowley growled as he grabbed my chin hard to look at him, eyes going red.  
This time my mind was blank. I couldn’t think of him and if I did it was only pain and dread.  
Crowley smirked and finished soon after. He got off of me and let me go before he left the room again.

This time I didn’t cry, I was just numb. I took a shower and scrubbed my skin hard again. I knew I should take it easy to not make myself bleed but I wanted the dirty feeling to be gone. I didn’t bleed as much this time, but it was still there.

When I got out of the shower, I saw a bruise forming on my other cheek and was so angry; angry at how powerless I was and how I was such a fuckin’ damsel in distress. This was not what was supposed to happen if I ever got to this universe. I was supposed to be a badass hunter, not someone who gets the shit beat out of her, possessed, and kidnapped.  
I soon got out of the bathroom and dressed in whatever didn’t reveal too much, luckily there were still a few robes that I didn’t tear up. After, I went and downed the rest of the liquor in the bottle, sitting in silence.

I don’t know how much time passed, but I was sitting in the chair, hammered and trying to think about anything than what was happening to me right now; didn’t work out too well. I thought of how worried they must be, especially Dean. I knew he would probably be right back to how he was before. I knew he would be blaming himself even though he should know that he had no control over what happened. If anything, this was my own damn fault for changing things. I never in a million years would have thought Crowley would become truly evil.  
I thought of happier times with the guys and how much fun we’ve had in the months that I’ve been in their universe.  
I thought of the beach vacation I talked about with the guys. I told myself that if I survived this, we were going to a fuckin’ beach for a week or two and no one was going to hunt; some other hunters could take care of it and Dean would have to deal. I even debated on making Dean go on a plane. I’ve always wanted to go to the Caribbean.

I was completely lost in thought when I heard footsteps come to my door. I held my breath and told myself to pay attention to the sound of the steps so I would know who was coming next time.  
The door opened revealing Victoria. I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed.  
“Hello Jessica. I have brought you lunch”, she said with a small smile, setting the tray down.  
I mouthed a thank you, smiling at her a little.  
“Are you ok? As ok as you can be I guess”, she asked.  
I nodded sadly.  
“Do you need anything?”  
I needed something to keep me from going crazy with boredom. I motioned indicating that I wanted a book. Then I motioned for a hair tie or hair gel to get my hair tamed. I also would want some more alcohol to dull the pain of everything. So, I picked up the bottle of the table a little.  
“I guess being in here with nothing to do would be quite boring. I could get you some books,” she smiled. “I understand. You have pretty hair, but I know how you feel about not being able to do anything with it. Mine gives me trouble sometimes too. I also understand the want to be drunk to escape your current situation”.  
I giggled but nothing came out which was still so weird to me. I then smiled sadly and nodded.  
“I will be back shortly with the things you would like”, she smiled back sadly again as she left the room.

I started eating my lunch which was almost inedible to me. I had to choke it down not knowing if Crowley would actually decide to starve me.  
I began thinking again and I worried for Rowena. She may have been one of the shittiest mothers of all time, but she didn’t deserve to be tortured and kept in a dark, cold cell.

Soon after my I finished my lunch Victoria brought me the things I asked for. I thanked her and she left telling me to ring the bell for anything may need.  
I fixed my hair as best as I could with only one working hand; feeling a little better, but not by much. I downed half the bottle of liquor she got me and I felt drunk pretty soon after.

I was just about to start reading one of the books Victoria brought me when I heard footsteps. Fuck its Crowley.  
I braced myself for whatever happened next.  
“’Ello Dove”, Crowley smirked as he closed the door. “I require your presence in the throne room. I want to show off my new slut to my council and other higher ups”.  
I tried not to freak out about what that could possibly mean.  
“Don’t worry your pretty little head darling. I’m not that crass”, Crowley said, walking towards where I was sitting. “Besides, I’m the only one who gets to see you that way”. He smirked as he caressed my face, making my skin crawl.  
“Let’s get you dressed and we will be off”, Crowley said before snapping his fingers.  
I was thankfully not in lingerie anymore, but a beautiful, floor length red dress that revealed a little more cleavage than I would normally wear, but it was better than being practically naked. My hair was also straight and perfect and I had makeup on to cover my bruises a little. He didn’t do anything about my wrist though, just covered the huge bruise with a large bracelet. I made sure to not jostle it at all to avoid re-breaking it.  
“Glad you approve of the dress”, Crowley said before holding out his hand for me to take.  
I really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I didn’t really want to get more bruises or broken limbs.  
“Smart girl”, he smirked as I grabbed his hand and stood. I had heels on that made me almost as tall as him.

He led us out of my room and down a dimly lit stone hall that looked just like some of the ones I’ve seen from the show. I would‘ve thought it was eerily cool if I wasn’t in this situation.  
We were soon in the throne room and everyone was already there. They stared at me as he walked us to the throne. Some looked at me like I was a piece of meat, while others didn’t seem to care either way and few looked at me like I was some hideous creature. I tried my best to ignore them and keep my eyes ahead of me.  
Crowley sat down on his throne and had me sit on the smaller throne next to him.  
“Welcome everyone. As you can see I have a new toy. She is mine and mine alone. If I find out you’ve touched her or even looked at her the wrong way, I will end you. Understood?!” Crowley said to his court.  
They all nodded and made noises of understanding.

Crowley then started his meeting and I had to just sit there and watch. Luckily, I had booze in my system to dull the boredom. I stewed in anger, but also tried my best to hide as much as possible from Crowley knowing he could sense things and hear my thoughts.

After the meeting he took me back to my room to have his way with me again. This time I was defiant. I fought against him as much as I could while being pinned. I didn’t want to be his toy and decided to make it hard for him. I didn’t care what he would do to me anymore. I would take the pain.

******

Every day was the same. I sat in silence, drank, ate, read books, and he would use me. I soon fought him so much that he decided that I was better as someone to torture instead of rape.

******

That’s how I ended up chained up to a wall and beaten. Luckily, he didn’t keep me naked and freezing; instead I had on some of the lingerie and a robe from my dresser. My wrist had been re-broken in the time since I got to his personal torture dungeon and I was bleeding all over my body and had more broken bones. He stopped feeding me too. I was just forced to stand there and endure whatever he did to me.  
His method of torture was so severe that I actually felt myself becoming evil, full of hate and rage. He was making me into a demon somehow. I figured it might be something similar to what Dean did in Hell. I tried to fight against it for a long time and hold out hope that they would find me in time, but I lost track of how long I was here after he started. It was just one long blur of pain and anger.

After I guess what were a few more weeks of painful torture, I couldn’t hold on any longer and felt myself become a demon, eyes going from brown to pitch black. My previous self was gone and my soul turned dark and ugly; I was now a being of evil and hate, itching to kill.  
“Ah, it’s about time! You were the most stubborn one I’ve ever had to break”, Crowley smirked.  
I just looked at him with my black eyes and snarled. I was still in pain, but it just fueled the rage.

Crowley decided that his torture was done and healed me enough to not be bleeding anymore, but still had a shit ton of bruises, my re-broken wrist, broken nose, a few fingers, and a cheekbone; guess he felt the need to keep me in pain.  
He soon took me to the jail cell with Rowena and bound me to the other side of it, disappearing soon after.  
“Oh my god! What has he done?” Rowena gasped when she saw the state I was in and my fully black eyes.  
“He made me better, powerful”, I sneered. “I never felt so strong”.  
“How could you say that?! He corrupted you and beat you worse than me!” Rowena replied.  
“He didn’t corrupt me. He changed me to be something far superior to who I once was. The pain just adds to the power I feel running through me now”, I smirk.  
Rowena was shocked and terrified; I could smell it wafting off her in waves. I understood then why Crowley became the way he did. The strength and power is intoxicating; far more pleasurable than the feeling of being drunk or high.

I soon became angry that he left me in this cell instead of letting me test out my new strength and powers. _I would have to wait for the Winchesters and Castiel I guess,_ I thought to myself.

The next time Crowley came for me I didn’t fight him, I took whatever he did to me and enjoyed it. He was ecstatic that he finally had broken me and had all of me fully. I was truly his toy now and would do anything he asked of me without complaint. He refused to let me go far from my cell and leaving Hell was definitely not going to happen even though I begged him to let me go top side and scratch the itch to kill and maim.

I never saw Victoria again, but I didn’t care.

******

The guys were already on day 30 with no luck and only a few hours of sleep each day. They interrogated demon after demon and they either didn’t know or refused to tell them anything. Castiel was still away asking anyone he could think of.  
Sam and Dean were getting restless and more worried as the days went on. Dean was drinking heavily and Sam tried to get him to slow down but Dean just got mad and smacked his hand away every time.

“Think we should summon another demon?” Sam asked Dean, breaking the silence that filled the library for hours.  
“That seems to be our only option since Cas hasn’t come back with anything”, Dean sighed, feeling exhausted and angry.  
Sam nodded and they made their way to the dungeon to summon yet another demon.

Sam and Dean summoned the demon and tied it up with only a little struggle. It was a stronger demon, but nothing they couldn’t handle.  
“Winchesters”, the demon sneered as its eyes went black. “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
“We didn’t summon you for a chat asshole”, Dean growled, he was in no mood for chit chat.  
“Fine. Then why did you?” the demon asked, irritated.  
“We need to know where there is a portal to Hell”, Sam said as he walked up to the circle with a flask of holy water at the ready.  
“Even if I did know where one was I would never tell. Crowley would have my head if I told that to you”, the demon scoffed.  
“Crowley is the least of your worries right now”, Dean snarled as he brought out the demon knife.  
“You don’t scare me Winchester”, the demon smirked.  
“You don’t need to be scared, you just need to talk”, Dean said cutting the demons leg causing it to scream in pain and growl in anger.  
“I don’t even know where there is one!” the demon yelled, shaking and starting to sweat.  
“Then tell us someone who does!” Dean growled punching the demon in the face hard.  
“Never!” the demon snarled, looking them right in the eyes before spitting blood out onto the floor.

Sam was past impatient by now and decided instead of splashing the demon with holy water, he dumped the whole flask on its head. The demon shrieked in pain as the steam filled the room.  
“Talk you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, also well past impatient.  
“I’m a loyal servant of Crowley. I would never betray him in such a way”, the demon said through clenched teeth, fighting the pain.  
“If you know who I am, then you should know what I’ve done to souls in Hell. I’ll do whatever I can to you to make you talk”, Dean snarled, getting in the demon’s face.

Sam hated to see this side of Dean. He knew full well what Dean did in Hell and he also knew Dean would never want to go to that extent again. He knew Dean didn’t want to even with Alistair, but this time would be the only exception Dean would make to resort to torture. Dean felt I was worth becoming a monster again, even if only for a little bit, to get me back.  
“Sam, you should leave the room. I’ll let you know when we have an answer”, Dean said, backing out of the circle and opening the small cage of torture weapons on the wall.

Sam wanted so badly to protest, but he didn’t, he knew this had to be done. He nodded and left the dungeon. He tried to keep it together for the both of them, but he was quickly losing. Sam soon decided to get well and truly drunk.

******

Dean was cutting into the demon with every tool in his possession. The demon wouldn’t let up. Dean was getting angrier and angrier, which he knew didn’t help anything, but he couldn’t stop; he was so done with demons not talking and was getting more than desperate to find me.

*******

Sam made sure to be far enough away from the dungeon to not hear the screams. Luckily, his room was one of places. Just to be sure he wouldn’t hear, he put on his headphones and listened to music as he drank. He looked through his phone at all the pictures he had of me since I dropped into their lives. I rarely liked pictures of me so most of them were of me asleep. Sam scrolled through them and started to get teary eyed, thinking the worst so he put the lock screen back on and set it on his bedside table. He took a deep breath and drank the rest of the bottle he had. Eventually Sam fell asleep; exhausted from only getting about 3 hours of sleep a day.

******

Dean kept at it through the night, not stopping. This demon was tough, but Dean would make it crack.

  
A few hours later, Dean used every torture method he learned almost two times before the demon couldn’t take anymore.

  
“Ok! Ok, I’ll talk!” the demon wheezed, barely able to speak with how badly beaten it was.  
Dean let out a sigh, finally. He backed out of the circle and dropped the syringe of holy water on the table.  
“Where are we right now?” the demon asked, breathing hard.  
“Kansas”, Dean grunted.  
“Then the closest one is in Nebraska. Kennesaw, Nebraska. The password is ‘Camptown Races’”, the demon replied. The demon told him the address and Dean committed it to memory.  
“Camptown Races? Like the song?” Dean asked, not believing that that would be password.  
“Yes,” the demon replied and stopped fighting, waiting for the finishing blow. Dean got the demon knife and stabbed it in the heart.

“Cas. I found one”, Dean said aloud in prayer.  
Castiel soon appeared in the dungeon and was shocked at what he saw. He knew as well as Sam that Dean didn’t want to do it, but he knew Dean had to. He took the body and was back in a few seconds before he snapped his fingers and the dungeon looked like nothing happened; even Dean and his clothes were spotless.

“Let’s get Sam and we will go get Jessica”, Castiel said hugging Dean close.  
“Yeah”, Dean said, hugging Castiel tight.

They went and found Sam asleep in his room.  
“Sam,” Dean said shaking him a little.  
Sam startled awake, “Did you find out anything?”  
“Yeah, there’s one in Nebraska. Let’s go”, Dean replied.  
Sam got up instantly and still felt a little buzzed, but knew as soon as he was at the portal that he would sober up in a second.

They got their bags that were already packed for demons and Dean told Castiel the address and they were off.

 

The guys were soon at 3rd and Pine, Kennesaw, Nebraska where the warehouse that held the portal to Hell stood.  
Dean knocked on the door to the inside and the slit in the door opened, revealing a woman with dark skin and eyes.  
“Password”, the woman said.  
Dean really didn’t want to have to say it, but sucked it up and said the song. In any other situation, Sam would have laughed that that was the password, but he was too anxious to laugh.  
The door opened and the guys walked inside. Dean was instantly wary of the dark skinned woman.

“Nice work Bieber”, she said closing the door and locking it.  
“Funny, for a demon”, Dean replied scowling.  
“I’m not a demon. Name’s Billie and I’m a Reaper. I’m the one that’s going to make sure that when you and your brother die, you stay dead”, she said looking at both Sam and Dean.  
“Oh. Well that’s a fine how do you do”, Dean scoffed, trying to not think of her words and to focus on what they came here to do. “So what? You work for Crowley?” Dean asked.  
“With, not for. Always helps to have a King owe you a favor”, Billie replied walking into the room. “So what can I do for the Winchesters and their pet Angel?” she said turning around and smirking with her arms crossed.  
Castiel was clearly offended and started to chastise her, but Sam put a placating hand on his shoulder. They had to stay focused.  
“We need to get into Hell. Crowley kidnapped our friend and we need to get her back”, Dean said sternly.  
“Yikes, good luck with that. He’s not one to part with his toys”, Billie smirked, making Dean’s blood boil.  
“Could you please just open the portal?” Dean asked with gritted teeth.  
“Fine,” Billie relented, rolling her eyes and walking toward the portal.

She touched the door and the sigils covering it lit up. The metal door swung open revealing a dark, stone hallway leading to a staircase only lit buy torches.  
The guys walked up to the door and Billie spoke, “Watch your step. It’s a long way down.”  
Dean glared at her and they walked through the door as Billie closed it behind them.

They started the long decent down the stairs to Hell in silence; too on edge and worried to talk.

After what seemed like hours, they finally got to the bottom.  
“Do you sense Crowley and Jess?” Dean asked Castiel.  
Castiel searched for Crowley and I for a few minutes before speaking. “They are both here”.  
Sam and Dean sighed in relief.  
“Crowley is in his throne room and Jess is in a jail cell and she’s…” Castiel added eyes wide in shock.  
“She’s what Cas?” Dean asked, instantly terrified by seeing the look on Castiel’s face.  
“She’s a demon”, Castiel revealed.  
“What?! No! That can’t be! She was only down here for 10 years. She’s stronger than that!” Dean yelled, shocked.  
“Crowley is must have used extreme torture methods. Ones that even you don’t know about”, Castiel replied.  
“We have to get to her before Crowley realizes we’re here. If he doesn’t already know”, Sam said, voice shaking from the news.  
“Yes, I will take us”, Castiel said before grasping their shoulders and flying them to where I was in my cell.

******

I was in the dark cell, no longer feeling cold like I did before I was turned. I just felt white hot rage, the pain of my broken body just adding to it every day. I was mad at Crowley for not letting me go top side and also that he hasn’t come for me in what felt like weeks. I was missing his touch and the length he sold his soul for.

  
Rowena tried talking to me and to get me to fight whatever she thought was wrong with me, but I didn’t listen. I was happy with the new power and strength; I just wanted the chance to test it out. Crowley refused no matter what I did.

 

I was lost in my thoughts; eyes closed and huddled in the corner when I heard the flutter of wings outside our cell.

  
“Jess!” Dean yelled out as soon as he saw me, bruised, broken, and barely dressed save for lingerie and a silk robe as well as pounds thinner from the near starvation before I was turned.  
I moved to look at them and they gasped. They saw my eyes turn black and my face broken. I motioned to my throat indicating that I could not talk.  
“Crowley must have made her mute”, Sam said in shock.  
“Can you fix that Cas?” Dean asked.  
Castiel nodded and snapped his fingers; I could speak again.

“Winchesters…Castiel”, I sneered. “I wondered if you would ever come”. I stood up to walk to the door, but my chains didn’t let me move far. I snarled in pain as my broken wrist was, of course, the one Crowley used to chain me to the wall and I just pulled it.  
“What has Crowley done to you?!” Sam asked, eyes welling with tears and voice shaking.  
“He made me better. I was a weak little bitch before, but now I can finally be the strong person I was supposed to be”, I smirked.

“No! He beat you, tortured you, and corrupted you!” Rowena yelled out. “You were so kind when you first got here, now you’re a monster!” She spat, standing up and walking towards me, not scared of me anymore.  
“I may be a monster Rowena, but I love it. It’s the best feeling I have ever felt. I’m finally a force to be reckoned with! No one can harm me now!” I laughed an evil laugh that made everyone’s skin crawl.

“We’re getting you out of here and we will find a cure for you”, Dean said, trying to sound stern, despite the dread and the sick feeling he had in his stomach.  
“I don’t want to be cured Dean. I love the new me”, I smiled spreading my arms out.

Castiel was instantly on me with a tight grip around my waist, chains broken. I fought him as hard as I could, but I wasn’t as strong as him. He also got Rowena unchained before he appeared on the outside of the cell with the both of us. I continued to struggle, but Castiel’s grip was like an iron vice around me.

“Can you get us all out of here?” Dean asked concernedly.  
“It will drain my Grace immensely and I will not be of much help afterwards, but I can”, Castiel replied.  
“Ok”, Dean nodded before grabbing onto Castiel’s shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

In a blink of an eye we were all in the bunker and Castiel instantly passed out.

“Cas!” Dean yelled out, catching Castiel before he hit the ground.

I quickly made to run away, but Sam got me and pinned me to the ground. I thrashed under him and kicked and punched, not caring about my broken wrist and fingers. Some landed hard on his face and chest.   
Rowena yelled, “Menete!”, and I was instantly immobile. I snarled at her, completely pissed off that I couldn’t move. “That spell will last only a little while so tie her up as soon as possible.”  
“Thank you”, Sam said as he held my unmoving body against him, me growling and trying to move still. “Feel free to leave whenever you want Rowena. I’m sorry this happened to you”, Sam said sadly.  
“It’s ok, I know she didn’t mean for this to happen. Fergus is an evil, evil King who got her in his clutches and twisted her soul. I have heard of you Winchesters and I know you two will find a way to save her”, Rowena said with a sad smile. “Thank you for rescuing me. If you two need anything at all, ever, just summon me using this spell”, she added as a piece of paper appeared in her hand with the spell written on it. Sam took it from her and put it in his pants pocket, nodding.  
“Jess was at least right about you”, Dean chuckled as he propped a knocked out Castiel against his side. “You aren’t as evil as she said you could be”. Dean smirked as he moved to take Castiel to his bed to rest.  
“She never did get to tell me how she knows so much about me”, Rowena smirked. “Maybe when she’s back to normal I will find out. Well then, I shall take my leave and go into an even deeper hiding than I was in before, because that clearly worked out perfectly”, she said rolling her eyes and snickering. “Thank you again” she said before disappearing.

“I’m going to put Castiel in bed and then I’ll meet you back out here to find a cure”, Dean said as he moved towards the hallway.  
“I’ll keep her tied up in the dungeon”, Sam said throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the dungeon.

Sam soon got to the dungeon and set me down in the chair before turning around to get the chains. I felt the spell wear off and I got up and grabbed a knife on the table as fast as I could before Sam realized what happened and I ran up the stairs.  
“Jess, no!” Sam yelled after me, grabbing holy water and going after me.

I felt the need to spill blood now that I was finally free, so I instantly went for Dean. Sam tried to warn him, but he didn’t hear Sam from his room. Dean saw me standing in the hallway as he closed the door to his room to leave Castiel to rest.  
“Hello Dean”, I sneered, eyes turning black and menacing.  
He saw the knife and put his hands up slowly, “Jess, you don’t want to do this”.  
“Oh but I do. Crowley wouldn’t let me go top side and now that I am, I’m free to spill as much blood as I want”, I snarled, clutching the knife in my hand tighter.  
“Jess, this isn’t you. Fight it”, Dean said backing away slowly.  
“But it is Dean. You guys just don’t seem to understand it yet. I tried fighting it, for a fuckin’ long time actually, but then I realized you two were never going to come for me or felt I was too much trouble to find and I gave in. And I’m so glad I did. I imagine the power I have is a taste of the power you would’ve had if you got the Mark. Too bad I didn’t let you go through with it, you would have liked the power too”, I smirked as I walked closer to him.  
“We looked for you for a month Jess! I tortured demons for you. I became the monster I was in Hell to get you back. We barely slept to keep searching. Castiel asked every Angel and being he could think of to find a way into Hell. We never stopped searching”, Dean said, pleading for me to understand as tears were welling in his eyes.  
That normally would have made me stop and put down the knife I gripped in my hand and running into his arms; but I wasn’t that person anymore. Instead, I growled a feral growl and charged at him, knife at the ready.  
Dean braced for a fight and I went straight for his heart. He blocked it and I instead sliced his arm.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled, telling Sam where he was.  
He fought off more of my attacks, but it was harder for him since I was a lot stronger than him now than I was before. I completely ignored the pain of my broken limbs and face as the rage and blood lust took over. By the time Sam got there, Dean had a few decent cuts on his chest and arms.

Sam came up behind me and shouted to get my attention off Dean, “Hey!”  
I swung around and was hit in the face with holy water, making me drop the knife and cry out in pain, holding my face as steam rose from it.   
Dean grabbed me from behind after he kicked the knife away from me. I struggled in his arms, and Sam splashed me again. I snarled and yelled as they brought me back to the dungeon.

I fought them the whole way there, but they eventually got me chained up in the dungeon. They backed out of the circle, breathing hard and sweating. Dean was bleeding heavily in some places, shirt slowly getting covered.   
“I’m going to need stitches on some of these”, Dean panted as he looked himself over.  
“Ok let’s go. She’s not going anywhere now”, Sam said breathlessly.

They went to leave the room and I yelled out to them, “You can’t just leave me in here you bastards!” I snarled and struggled against the chains.  
They stopped for second, but didn’t turn around and ignored my protest before walking out the door.  
I let out a yell that sounded completely inhuman and it made Sam and Dean jump and their skin crawl.

 

After Sam stitched and bandaged Dean’s cuts, they instantly started researching despite how exhausted they were. Dean calmed down enough to make them some food as they researched.  
A few hours later, they were literally falling asleep on the books that they were reading. Sam made the executive decision for them that they would take a few hours rest now that I was safe and sound in the bunker.

Sam tossed and turned for a while, but was able to finally sleep out of pure exhaustion. Dean however, couldn’t sleep. He was too worried and distraught to sleep. He knew that I wasn’t myself, but the fact that I told him that I thought they would never find me and didn’t care enough to find me really hit him. Dean thought that was how I truly felt deep down, that I really thought they would give up on me. He had to keep telling himself that it was Crowley’s torture that made me think that and it wasn’t how I truly believed. Dean eventually fell into a restless sleep.

******

Meanwhile, I was stewing in my anger and hate, plotting my escape. I knew I couldn’t do anything with the warded chains on me and the devil’s trap on the floor, but I could still plan in case the opportunity arose. The blood lust kept getting stronger now that I had a taste for it. I smirked to myself thinking of how good it felt to make Dean spill some blood. I couldn’t wait to get my chance to maim something once I was free.

******

Sam and Dean woke sometime later, a lot later than they meant to, but they let it be, knowing that they really needed the sleep. It was already early morning the next day when they woke up and trudged to the kitchen to get coffee and a quick breakfast.  
They said little to each other and went right back to researching.

A few hours after lunch, Castiel walked into the room, dazed, but able to function a little better.  
“Cas”, Dean said getting up from his seat as he saw Castiel walk up the stairs.  
“Hello Dean. Are you alright?” Castiel asked concernedly as he saw Dean all bandaged up.  
“Jess did a number on me, but yes I’m fine”, Dean sighed.  
“I’m sorry I cannot heal you yet”, Castiel said sadly, hugging Dean lightly.  
“It’s ok Cas. I’ll be fine”, Dean replied patting Castiel on the back, then wincing from the pain in his arms.  
“Is Jessica alright?” Castiel asked as he sat down in the chair next to Dean.  
“Yeah. She’s locked up in the dungeon”, Dean replied, sitting down and going back to his research.  
“Are you two researching a cure?” Castiel asked.  
“Yeah. There’s gotta be one somewhere”, Sam replied.  
“I will help you”, Castiel said grabbing a book from the pile Sam made of books that could have the information they needed.

******

As they researched I was actually getting bored and wished I could tell Crowley where I was. He was surely irate that I was taken from him. Or did he know and just let me go because he was done with me? No, I couldn’t think that way. I wouldn’t say he loved me, but I became important to him in the time I spent with him in Hell. I was starting to really miss him.

******

The guys researched for days, ignoring every phone call Crowley sent them. They even contemplated turning their phones off, but didn’t in case another hunter needed them. They looked for anything they could find to help me, not eating or sleeping much, determined to find a cure.

After a week or so Sam was looking through some files and found something that might be useful.   
“Hey, I might have found something. It’s in the files in the dungeon room” Sam asked, breaking the silence.  
“Let’s go find it”, Dean said standing up from his seat.  
“I’ll stay here and keep looking” Castiel said not looking up from his book.  
“Ok, be right back”, Dean said as he followed Sam to the hallway.

Sam and Dean were filled with dread as they headed down to the dungeon room. They refused to go into the room until they found something to cure me, but they had no choice now.  
They opened the door and I looked right up at them, smiling sinisterly.  
“Hello boys. Come to play?” I smirked, eyes going to black. “I was starting to get so bored down here all alone”, I said in a sensual voice, in an attempt to get a rise out of them.  
Sam and Dean refused to take the bait, however, and started looking. 

“What are we looking for?” Dean asked.  
“Anything on a Case 1138”, Sam replied before beginning the search. “It was a Class 5 infernal event in St. Louis, March 8th 1957”.  
“A Class 5 infernal event?” Dean asked, eyebrow quirking.  
“Yeah the Men of Letters had a rating system. The Exorcist would have been a Class 2”, Sam replied looking on the left side of the room.

“So now you guys are ignoring me?” I said, getting angry.  
They still didn’t acknowledge my presence, which made me fume. Some part of me recognized what they were talking about and I knew they were on the right path to cure me. I wasn’t about to let them know that though, even though I knew it wouldn’t be long before they came back with the cure.

“Alright, what makes this puppet show so special?” Dean asked looking on the right side.  
“It was weird”.  
“Weird how?”  
“No clue, one of the files just had a note written in the margin that said ‘Room 7B’ and the word ‘weird’ with three exclamation points.”  
“Good times”, Dean replied.  
“Yeah”, Sam said soon before he found the file, “Got it. Let’s go”.

They ignored me as they left and I let out a growl of frustration.

Sam and Dean went back up to the library and Sam opened the file. It was a film reel.  
“Movie night?” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam quickly got the projector and set up the film.  
The film revealed that it could be possible to cure a demon. They were all shocked at what they saw.  
“That wasn’t a normal exorcism. They changed the words”, Sam said after the film ran out and he turned it off.  
“I believe lustre is Latin for wash or cleanse” Castiel added.  
“Right cuz the most freaky thing was the vocabulary”, Dean replied taking a sip of his beer. “What about the bloody high-five or the chest-burster? Anything else on the film, like director’s commentary? Sequel maybe?”  
“Yeah, listen to this”, Sam said as he got his laptop, “The older priest Max Thompson bit the dust in ’58, but the younger one is still alive and still in St. Louis.”

“Let’s go talk to him”, Dean replied getting up from his seat.  
“I’m sorry I cannot fly us there”, Castiel said sadly.  
“It’s ok Cas. Don’t worry about it”, Dean said finishing his beer.   
“I will stay here and make sure Jessica stays safe”.  
“Good idea. Plus you are still on the mend. Rest up and we will be back ASAP”, Dean said going over to hug Castiel.  
“Be safe”, Castiel smiled a sad smile to Dean.  
“We will”, Dean nodded.

Sam and Dean were on the road in 10 minutes. The trip would take them about 7 hours, maybe even 6 since Dean drove a little faster this time since I wasn’t in the car with them.

They finally got to the church where the priest lived and talked with him. He told them that Father Thompson believed that demons could be saved and their humanity could be restored. With some convincing that would’ve had me thoroughly impressed had I been there and my normal self, he let them have Father Thompson’s things. After, they were right back on the road to the bunker.

When they got back, they were exhausted, but didn’t stop now that they felt they were getting closer.   
“So it turns out that Father Thompson recorded all his demon cure tests”, Dean said as Sam came back in the room with beers for them. Dean went over to the pile of films on the table. “This was the last one. Two days before he died”, he said holding the small audio reel up and handing it to Sam.

Sam quickly got the player and turned it on.  
They listened to the tape and it revealed that it was, in fact, possible to cure a demon; they just needed consecrated ground and purified blood.  
“Think we should test it first”, Sam said after he turned off the player.  
“Maybe…but maybe we could convince Jess to tell us. She’s gotta know about this,” Dean replied.  
“Dean. She doesn’t want to be cured, she would do anything to make sure she stays a demon”, Castiel added.  
“I know I can make her tell us. I can read her like a book. With the right words or a look I know she’ll spill the beans somehow”, Dean urged.  
“Just don’t hurt her Dean”, Sam said worriedly.  
“I would never Sam, even if she is a demon. I’m offended that you would even say that”, Dean said angrily, getting up from the table.  
“I’m sorry. I just know how frustrated you can get with demons who don’t talk”, Sam said in a placating voice.  
“I know Sam. I promise I won’t do anything rash”, Dean said, still irritated that Sam would even think that of him. “I’ll be back when I have an answer”.

Dean left Sam and Castiel in the library and made his way down to the dungeon.

******

The door opened revealing the man I used to love with all my heart, now I wanted to see his heart on the floor or crushed in my hand.  
“Dean. This is a pleasant surprise”, I smirked, black eyes glistening in the dim light. “Where is the rest of the Scooby Doo gang?”

Dean had a hard time keeping his cool as he closed the door and walked toward me. He hated seeing me this way and could barely look me in the eye.  
“In the library. We gotta talk”, Dean said leaning against the table near me and folding his bandaged arms across his chest as much as he could without hurting himself.  
“About when you’re going to give up the search and let me go?” I sneered.  
“Nope. About the cure for demons”, Dean replied.  
“What about it?” I ask, disgusted look on my face.  
“Does it really work?” Dean asked.  
“Fuck if I know. Why would I know that?” I replied, keeping my face as emotionless as possible. They found it already; I couldn’t let him know it does.  
“I have a feeling you do Jess”, Dean moved into the circle, close to my face and smirked in a way that would have made my previous self wet and whimper in arousal, but this new me wasn’t about to break that easily.  
“I have no idea if it works or not”, I said looking him right in the eyes, determined to not show anything.

He stared at me for a long time and searched for some hint that I would give away. I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it, but Dean was just that good. I would never know what gave me away.

“Aha. Gotcha”, Dean smirked again before leaning back up.  
“What?” I said not showing that I was panicking.  
“It does work. I could see it in your nasty, black eyes. Even as a demon I could still read you like a book Jess,” Dean chuckled.  
“Fuck you! I didn’t reveal anything”, I said angrily.  
“Yeah you did and you probably didn’t even know it. We really need to teach you how to read people”, Dean said chuckling again before backing out of the circle with a smug smile.

I just growled in response and Dean walked towards the door.  
“See ya soon Jess”, Dean smirked before he closed the door.  
I screamed at how angry I was. I couldn’t understand how he found out from just looking at me.

******

Dean walked back into the library and Sam and Castiel looked up from their staring at the table in silence.  
“Told you I could read her like a book”, Dean smiled smugly as he walked up the stairs to the library.  
“It works?” Sam asked hopefully.  
“Yep it does”, Dean smirked.

They were all so relieved and felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders. Sam instantly started searching for abandoned churches nearby.

After some digging, Sam found one about an hour away. Castiel said he had enough Grace now to get the purified blood and was back in seconds. He came back with more than enough and said he could also to fly me there once they were set up in the church.

Sam and Dean went to get syringes and holy water, just in case, and were on their way to the church.

About an hour and a half later they prayed for Castiel to bring me.

******

I heard the door open to reveal another man that I also used to love with all my heart, but all I wanted to do now was rip those pretty, black wings off his back.  
“Castiel”, I sneered as my eyes turned black. “What brings you here Angel?”  
Castiel also hated seeing me like this. He saw how corrupted and ugly my soul was and it made him feel ill, even the way I said his name was all wrong to him. Knowing that I would be back to normal soon helped him past it.  
“We are going to cure you now Jessica. Let’s go”, Castiel said as he undid the chains before grasping me so tight I couldn’t move at all. I tried, but it was no use. I growled in anger at how powerless I was against him. 

Castiel had me in one arm and the warded chains in another and we were instantly in an old, abandoned church. The only lights were a few candles and a lantern on the altar with the syringes.

******

Sam and Dean had everything ready with a chair in the middle of a devil’s trap. Castiel sat me in the chair, using his Grace to pin me there, before he chained me to it. I struggled against them, growling and gnashing my teeth, but I still couldn’t move.

“Alright let’s get started”, Sam said uncapping the first syringe and walking towards me.  
He held my head still and stuck the needle in my neck. I screamed in pain, the blood red hot in my veins. I started shaking and sweating, black eyes wide from the shock of the feeling.  
“Seven more to go”, Dean said, making himself comfortable as possible in the wooden pews.

The next hour comes and Sam puts the next syringe of blood into my neck. I growl and writhe in pain. I shake even worse this time, so much so that they were worried I might not be able to take it.  
“Maybe we should stop”, Dean said worriedly.  
“We can’t Dean. She’ll make it”, Sam replied sadly.

After the third dose I start talking, angry that this is happening and thinking of anything I could say to make them hurt, even if they were total lies. I couldn’t hurt them physically, but I could hurt them emotionally.  
“You know, when I first got to Hell, Crowley raped me repeatedly”, I started, “That was, until he decided to torture me instead of rape me over and over again. When I became a demon I no longer protested his advances, in fact, I craved him. You know he sold his soul for a few extra inches right?” I laughed evilly and looked up to see their reactions.  
I wasn’t disappointed. I saw their jaws working and hands clenching. I could feel the hurt and anger my words caused them and I couldn’t stop.  
“He’s even bigger than Sam. Surprising huh?” I laughed. “Even though he broke my bones and cut my skin, I wanted him. He did things to me that you guys never have and my God was it amazing.” I sighed whimsically with a smile on my face, leaning my head back against the chair.

The fourth dose came and I was angrier. I wanted to make them suffer.  
“I never loved any of you,” I snarled, breaking the silence. “I just wanted to get into your pants. Had to see for myself how Team Free Will was in bed after watching you guys for so many years. Pretty convincing speeches I gave you guys though, huh?”  
They did their best to ignore me this time, but I still caught the twitches and hand clenches.

The fifth dose made me feel nothing but sadness.  
“I waited for you guys to save me! For 10 fuckin’ years! I waited so long and you guys never came for me! You guys said you loved me! Was I not worth it?!” I yelled, tears welling in my eyes. “I tried to hold out, stay strong, and keep my hopes up that you guys would find me in time, but I guess I’m not as strong as I thought. Dean lasted 30 and I could barely handle 10.” I said scoffing and looking away.  
I was starting to feel the effects of the blood and I wasn’t happy.  
“You’re wrong! I told you that we looked day and night Jess! We were worried sick about you the whole time. We were just a little too late,” Dean said pleadingly. “You are strong Jess. Crowley is just an evil motherfucker who probably used torture methods even I don’t know about”.  
“Whatever”, I barked, looking away from them.

Hour six I started feeling the blood more and I was writhing in pain for most of the hour, eyes flashing black and even staying that way most of the time. I was shaking uncontrollably and screaming human sounds that started to actually scare them.

Hour seven, the sun was rising in a new day. This dose made me pass out from all the pain. They were instantly hovering over me and Sam felt for my pulse.  
“She doesn’t have a pulse”, Sam said, about to panic.  
“She is fine. It must be from her still being part demon that she has no heartbeat”, Castiel said, sensing I was still alive.  
They sighed in relief and went to go sit back down.

After Castiel told them I was fine, Sam and Dean talked about who would be the one to go into the confessional to do the last part of the ritual. Sam decided he would and went to go confess.  
He came back out soon after and got the last syringe ready.

I woke with a start at the last injection. Before I could register what happened, Sam cut his hand and covered my mouth, saying the Latin exorcism. A bright light poured out my eyes and mouth as I let out a shout. Dean handed Sam a bandana to cover up his hand and they waited to see if it worked.  
I blinked my eyes and they were back to their normal brown color as I looked up at them. I immediately felt like my normal self, but then felt all the pain of my broken limbs and recalled everything I said and instantly started crying.  
Dean unchained me and brought me up into his arms, but I pulled away.

“No don’t!” I yelled, before I pushed him away with my good hand and started to walk out the door of the church.  
Dean grabbed my broken wrist by accident and I screamed in pain, crying harder.  
“Shit! I’m sorry”, Dean said instantly letting go of my wrist.

I turned back around and I ran out the door.   
“Jess wait! Where are you going?!” Sam yelled out to me.  
I didn’t answer and just kept running. I knew I was being fuckin’ dramatic, but I didn’t want to be in the same room as them. I felt like I didn’t even deserve to be breathing the same air as them after the shit I said. I just couldn’t face them. I had to leave.

“I will get her”, Castiel said before flying to get me.

I ran down the road and soon hit a hard body, the immovable force knocking me on my ass. I felt all the pain from my broken body and how much regret I had.  
“Jessica”, Castiel said above me as I sat and sobbed in the dirt. “Why are you running?”  
“I can’t face them again. I shouldn’t even be speaking to you right now. I don’t deserve to be near you guys after all the shit I said in there”, I cried, broken face in my hands.  
“They know it was not you Jessica”, Castiel said kneeling down and healing me.  
“Cas! Your Grace!” I yelled, moving away from him, even though it was already done.  
“It is fine Jessica. I am fine now”, Castiel said cupping my cheek, making me look up at him.  
“I can’t stay here. I can’t be around them anymore. I have to leave”, I say frantically as more tears fall.  
“Jessica. You are being silly. Nothing has changed. We still love you just as much as you love us”, Castiel said brushing his thumb across my newly healed cheekbone.  
“How do you know Cas?! I said horrible, unforgivable things”, I sobbed.  
“I do know Jessica. I knew that even as you said those things, their feelings for you never changed, mine either. They only feel guilty that you had to go all through this”, Castiel replied with a little smile. “Now will you come home with us?” Castiel stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

I sat there for a second, not ready to face Sam and Dean, but I eventually took his hand and stood up. “Yeah…Plus, I’m fuckin’ starving and need to put on some real clothes for once”, I huffed a laugh.  
Castiel chuckled at that and was glad to see I was somewhat back to normal. He was mostly glad to see that my soul back to normal, with only guilt clouding it.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and dusted the dirt off my ass before Castiel snapped his fingers and I was fully dressed and my hair wasn’t the tangled mess it became during my torture in Hell.  
“Cas stop! We gotta get back to the bunker!” I scolded him.  
“I got enough rest Jessica. I can get us back just fine”, Castiel chuckled.  
“Ok”, I said warily.

Castiel took my hand and he walked us back to the front of the church where Sam and Dean waited. I still wasn’t ready to face them and couldn’t look them in the eye.  
Sam was the first to hug me; so tight I almost said ouch.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok Jess”, Sam said breaking the hug. I looked up at him for a brief moment and he had tears in his eyes.  
Then Dean hugged me just as tight.  
“Why did you run from us?” he asked as he pulled away.  
“I felt so guilty for saying such horrible things that I couldn’t be near you guys. I still don’t feel like I can be”, I said looking at anything but him.  
“Jess. We know that wasn’t you. Everything is ok. We are just glad you are you again.” Dean said hugging me again.  
“But I hurt Sam. I hurt you Dean, I attacked you”, I said, starting to cry again.  
“It’s ok Jess. I’m still alive and kickin’”, Dean chuckled as he pulled away. “Only a few cuts needed stitches”.  
“I only had a black eye Jess. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before”, Sam assured me, hand on my shoulder.  
“Ok,” I said still looking away and crying a little.

“Jess”, Dean said cupping my cheeks and bringing my face up to look at him. “Nothing has changed, ok? So stop pulling a me and quit that guilty crap.”  
“Ok,” I smiled as more tears came, but not sad tears, happy ones.  
Dean kissed me lovingly and I hugged him tight. After a few seconds we pulled away.

“Now, I say we blow this Popsicle stand and go get some fuckin’ breakfast!” I smiled up at Dean.  
“Yes! I completely agree!” Dean laughed as he put an arm around my shoulders.

Castiel soon flew us to the nearest diner and we feasted. We were all starving, well except Castiel. He still had some food anyway.  
I realized that I had lost weight since being in Hell; I didn’t really notice at all when I was demon. I didn’t get much to eat since Crowley tortured me instead. That was one and only upside to my time in Hell.

After we were done with breakfast, Castiel flew us back to the bunker where we instantly went to bed. I went to sleep with Sam and he hugged me so tight I actually did say ouch this time. He apologized and let up a little, but not by much, which was just fine with me. I missed being in his arms.   
All three of us fell asleep almost as soon as we hit the pillows and slept for a very, very long time as Castiel watched over us.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up before Sam and saw on his phone that I slept all the way to the next afternoon. _Damn, I guess not sleeping for few weeks as a demon took its toll on me_. I was also starving, so I kissed Sam’s cheek softly and quietly got up to take a quick shower and get dressed.  
After I was done I went to get some food. Castiel appeared near the table when I walked over to sit down.  
“Hey Cas”, I smiled putting my food down and going over to hug him tight.  
“Hello Jessica. Are you feeling alright now?” Castiel asked as he hugged me just as tight.  
“I am. I didn’t realize how tired I was”, I giggled, pulling away a little so I could see his gorgeous eyes. “God I missed you.” I said before grabbing his face and kissing him tenderly.  
“I missed you too Jessica”, Castiel smiled as we pulled away.  
I smiled back at him before we both sat at the table and I started eating.

“Sam still asleep?” Castiel asked.  
“Yeah, I was not about to wake him. He needs the sleep way more than I do”, I said sadly. I was still so guilty after thinking about everything again. “Is Dean still asleep?”  
“He is”, Castiel nodded. “Why do you still feel guilty Jessica? There is nothing to be guilty for”.  
“I know Cas. I just can’t help it,” I sighed. “I know everything is fine, but I guess I’ll just need some time to get over it”.  
“Well Crowley did put you through some traumatizing things Jessica. I’m surprised you aren’t more affected by what he did to you than the guilt you feel,” Castiel replied.  
“I am too actually”, I giggled. “My only guess is that being a demon helped or made me feel like he wasn’t so bad or something. I can’t even explain it, but I know it had to be something like that or I’m sure I’d be a fuckin’ mess.”  
“I am glad you are ok, Jessica. I was very worried for you. We all were”, Castiel said putting his hand over mine.  
“Thanks Cas”, I smiled.

Castiel and I spent most of the day together and decided to get high as hell and watch movies. We were snuggled up on the couch and just about to watch our third movie when Dean walked into the doorway.  
“Hey guys. What’s up?” Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey Dean! Sleep well?” I asked smiling at how cute he looked.  
“Yeah, actually. How long was I out for?” Dean said sitting next to me on the couch.  
“About 20ish hours”, I giggled.  
“Holy shit!” Dean gasped before laughing. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept that long in my life. I guess I needed it”.  
“I guess you did”, I smiled sadly.  
“Hey! None of that!” Dean scolded, pointing at me. “We’re fine”. Dean hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.  
“Ok”, I relented. “Want me to make you something? You gotta be starving by now”, I giggled.  
“Naw, that’s ok I’ll make something and be back in a minute. Looks like you guys were about to start a movie?” Dean asked looking at the TV.  
“We were”, I smiled. “We’ll wait for you”.  
“Ok, be back soon”, Dean said, kissing my forehead before going to get some food.

He was back soon and we were all snuggled up on the couch together watching a funny movie. Dean definitely didn’t turn down my offer to smoke with me when I asked, saying that he should’ve smoked during that whole ordeal instead of drinking so much. I felt guilty again and he stopped me before I could start saying anything with a hug and a kiss.

After the movie was over I got some dinner for myself as Dean and Castiel watched the show they’ve been watching together.  
Sam came in rubbing his eyes and hair all mussed. He looked as adorable as always.  
“Good morning Sleeping Beauty!” I greeted him with a big smile. “Or should I say Good evening.”  
“Shit, how long was I out for?” Sam asked as he sat at the table with me.  
“About 22ish hours”, I giggled.  
“Whoa. I’ve never slept that long before”, Sam said shocked. “How long did you sleep?”  
“About 14 hours”, I replied, finishing up my dinner.  
“Damn, guess you were exhausted too”, Sam chuckled.  
“Yeah”, I giggled. “Want me to make you some dinner?” I asked, getting up from the table and putting my dishes in the sink.  
“You don’t have to, I was just going to eat whatever was leftover in the fridge”, Sam said getting up from the table.  
“You sure? I don’t mind”, I urged.  
“I’m sure Jess. Thanks though”, he said wrapping his arms around me and smiling.  
“Anytime”, I smiled back, running my fingers through his bed hair lightly to fix it.

Sam leaned down and kissed me softly, “I missed you so much Jess. I was worried sick about you. I’m so glad you’re safe now”. Sam hugged me tight and I hugged him right back just as tight.  
“I’m sorry to put you through all that”, I said, my head nuzzled to his chest.  
He pulled away and brought my face up to look at him. “Everything is fine Jess. I don’t blame you for anything that happened. I only blame that bastard Crowley. Please don’t beat yourself up over this.” Sam said, eyes pleading for me to understand and believe him. How could I not believe Sam with those fuckin’ puppy dog eyes and how genuine he sounds whenever he speaks like this?  
“Ok, I will try my best not to”, I relent, smiling a little.  
“Good,” Sam smiled and kissed me again.  
“Now go get food”, I giggled. “I’ll sit with you”.  
“Ok, thanks”, Sam smiled and went to the fridge.

I sat with Sam and chatted with him as he ate. I mentioned the beach vacation and he said it probably wasn’t a good idea just yet since Crowley was still alive and would probably stop at nothing to get me back. I figured he would say that, Dean too if I mentioned it to him.  
“You know what we need to do?” I started, “We need to find that fucker’s bones, his real bones. Since the ones last time were clearly not his.”  
“You’re right Jess. That would probably take care of him.” Sam nodded as he sipped his beer. “He may be the King of Hell and a little powerful, but he’s still just a crossroads demon and not something worse like Lucifer.”  
“Yeah, but that asshole probably has them hidden somewhere no one would be able to find in a box with all kinds of warding, or even near him so no one could touch them but him,” I added. Then I thought about it a little more. “Or maybe we could just summon him and stab his ass with an angel blade since the demon knife won’t work?” I giggled.  
“An angel blade might work. It can kill things a lot more powerful”, Sam mused. “I doubt anyone but he knows where his bones are so we couldn’t interrogate another demon to find out where they are.”  
“I know if I didn’t change things you guys would’ve brought him to the dungeon. I doubt he’s more powerful than a devil’s trap,” I mused.  
“He’s never coming here now after what he did to you and how different he is! Who knows what he would do with all the stuff we have in here if the trap couldn’t contain him! He could’ve changed his mind about the other half of demon tablet and would want it back after all!” Sam said sounding angry that I would even suggest such a thing.  
“Sorry, that was dumb of me”, I said nervously. Sam has never directed anger towards me before and I didn’t know how to take it.  
Sam calmed himself with a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry Jess. I just don’t want him to be within 100 yards of you ever again. I need to protect you from him”. He held his hand out on the table for me to take and I did.  
“It’s ok. I totally understand”, I smiled, squeezing his hand. “Maybe we could make us some hex bags so he won’t be able to find us when we go hunt again?”  
“Yes! Definitely!” Sam smiled, before taking his hand back so he could finish his dinner.  
“Would we be able to? Or should we ask Rowena? Cuz I really don’t know how powerful Crowley really is”, I asked.  
“I’ll check the books, but if not, yeah she would probably be our best bet”, Sam replied finishing his beer.  
“Not tonight though. Tonight and maybe even tomorrow we aren’t going anywhere or hunting. You two need to relax for a bit after a month of shit”, I said sternly, putting my foot down.  
Sam chuckled as he put his dishes in the sink, but didn’t protest, “Ok Jess, no hunting”.  
“Good”, I smiled. “Think Dean will agree?”  
“He actually might this time”, Sam chuckled as he left the dishes for later and walked out the kitchen with me hand in hand.

Dean actually did agree and the rest of the night we all hungout together and smoked a few joints. The bunker had a couple decks of cards so the guys taught Castiel how to play poker and refreshed my memory. I didn’t win a single game, but that was ok with me. I didn’t expect to win with the two masters I was playing with.  
“I feel like I need a thing to be good at so I can hustle too. I feel left out of the hustling skills group…or whatever”, I laughed as I sipped my soda. They all chuckled and smiled at that.  
“Just leave the hustling to us Jess”, Dean laughed. “It can be dangerous if one of the dudes gets angry and starts swingin’”.  
“I guess you have a point there”, I giggled. “Though I doubt they would beat up little ol’ me”.  
“Maybe not, but I still wouldn’t want you doing that”, Dean sternly. He almost wanted to mention that they would probably do other things than beat me up, but he didn’t even want to think about that.  
Dean vocally put his foot down and I knew better than to fight him on it. I knew how he could get. I just smirked at his protectiveness. I should’ve expected he would want me on a tight leash. I didn’t mind, for now.

We all stayed up rather late since we slept so long, playing poker, smoking, drinking, and laughing. The guys were so glad and relieved that things were back to normal and I was safe. I missed them all so fuckin’ much and was so glad they found the cure. I always knew they would.

After it started to get really late we decided to try and sleep. Dean and Castiel went to his room to probably make up for lost time, which made me giggle to myself. I would always be happy for them and cheer them on.  
I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a while yet, so I smoked the kind that made me sleepy before. Sam knew he wasn’t going to be able to either so he joined me.

After a few bowls we were still not tired.  
“Damn, I’m going to be up forever now after sleeping for almost a day”, I giggled, eyes bloodshot.  
“Same here” Sam chuckled, feeling good. “What should we do?”  
I knew exactly what I wanted to do and I knew Sam could sense it, but I felt like Crowley tainted me somehow and I was no longer worthy or some other stupid shit I thought. I knew that was dumb, because if I really was, Castiel would have cured or healed it. I made sure the fact that I couldn’t get pregnant stay in the depths of my mind so that Crowley wouldn’t reverse it, thus me spawning a demon baby. That thought made me shudder internally.  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” I asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
“I can think of a few things”, Sam smirked before leaning into kiss me.  
I kissed him back, but as he leaned me back onto his bed I stopped him. “I can’t”, I said, breaking the kiss.  
“Too soon?” Sam asked concernedly.  
“It totally should be, but it’s really not. I’m not traumatized like I should be and I have no idea why”, I sighed. “I just feel like I’m dirty or ruined or something. I feel like I don’t deserve you guys anymore, it’s hard to explain.”  
“I think I understand what you mean Jess”, Sam said holding my hand. “You aren’t ruined and if for some reason you were, Cas could probably fix it or already did. I understand if you aren’t ready yet. Just know that I still love you just as much as I did before all that shit happened and I’m here for you.”  
“Thanks Sam”, I said squeezing his hand. I smiled at him and looked into those beautiful eyes, even though they were red as hell at the moment. He smiled back at me, dimples showing.

“Fuck it”, I said before wrapping my free arm around his neck and bringing him in for a hard kiss.  
Sam chuckled and laid us down. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him to me, the kiss getting more heated by the second. I reached for his shirts and he leaned up to take them off quickly before tossing them across the room. I missed seeing him and feeling him so I brought my hands up to caress and scratch his chest, making him moan softly.  
He reached for mine and I lifted up to help him get it off before he tossed that aside too. I reached behind me and took off my bra before tossing it. Now it was his turn to look and touch. He used one hand to palm my breasts and tease my nipples as he leaned down to lick and suck at the sweet spot on my neck, while using the other arm to hold me close to him. I arched into him and moaned at the feeling of his mouth on me. He then wrapped his arms around me and ground down onto me, already hard. I wrapped my arms around him and whimpered before bringing him in to kiss me again.  
Sam then leaned up and took off my pants and panties before taking off the rest of his clothes. He looked down at me and I felt beautiful. I don’t know if it was because I was thinner now or because I knew Sam truly felt that way about me, or both. I didn’t question it.  
We both looked at each other for a few seconds before he couldn’t stay away any longer. Sam draped himself over me and I felt even smaller now than before the weight loss. He kissed me passionately and ground into my clit making me gasp. He used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and we both moaned at the feeling and taste of each other’s mouths.

“I need you Sam”, I whimpered, not wanting to wait any longer.  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned up to guide himself into me and entered me slowly, not sure how it would feel for me.  
“Fuck, how are you so tight Jess?” Sam asked, breathless.  
“Crowley left me alone for a few weeks”, I said with a sad smile.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t do this yet”, Sam said before pulling out.  
“No! Sam please!” I begged, holding onto his arms. “I want this Sam. I need this. I need the tainted feeling to go away. Please don’t stop”. Tears started pooling in my eyes because I didn’t want him to leave.  
Sam saw how upset that made me and came back to me, holding me close. “Ok Jess. I’m sorry, I won’t stop”, he said before kissing me and entering me again.

I let out a rather loud moan when he was fully seated in me and I brought him in for a hard kiss.  
“God, I missed you Sam. So fucking much”, I panted and looked up at him, breaking the kiss.  
“You too Jess. More than you know”, Sam replied, looking back at me as he caressed my cheek and put my hair behind my ear.

Sam kissed me softly as he let me adjust for a few seconds before I told him I was fine. He started a slow pace and I wrapped my legs around him and clung to him. In the 10 years I was in Hell I almost forgot what it was like to make love, instead of just being used or a quick fuck for Crowley.  
“Mmm…Sammy”, I mewled in his ear as he groaned and picked up the pace a little.  
Sam ran his hands all over me like he was trying to remember me. I did the same, missing the feel of his skin. He kissed me and ate at my mouth like he was starving for it. I returned his kisses just as eagerly.

He went a little faster and changed the angle which made me cry out.  
“Oh fuck Sam! Right there!” I moaned loudly, arching my back off the bed. He held me against him, his strong arms gripping me tight. I held him just as tight and clenched around him.  
“Fuck Jess”, he groaned before bringing me in for another hard, passionate kiss.  
I could feel myself getting closer and writhing under him, moans getting louder.  
“Yes Jess. That’s it. Cum for me baby”, Sam moaned in my ear, breaking the kiss.  
“Fuck, Sam!” I cried a few seconds later, cumming hard and gripping him tight.  
“Oh fuck, Jess!” Sam groaned as he came a few seconds later, holding me so close it almost hurt.

We stayed holding onto each other as we caught our breaths, kissing and caressing each other’s faces.  
Sam soon pulled out and laid next to me, bringing me close.

“Thank you for not leaving Sam”, I said after a few minutes of just our breathing filling the silence.  
“Of course Jess. I would never truly leave you”, Sam said, bringing my chin up and kissing me, hugging me closer. I smiled up at him and hugged him tight.

After a few more minutes of just laying together I giggled, “Think you can sleep now?”  
“I think so”, Sam smiled. “Let’s get cleaned up first.”  
“Good idea”, I smiled back.

Sam and I quickly made our way to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. Then I went to get my pjs on and my pillow and met Sam back in his room.  
We cuddled up close and fell asleep a short time after.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up the next morning to Sam already up. _I guess he got enough sleep_. I stretched and got up a few minutes later and got dressed.

When I got to the kitchen, Dean was there, wearing _the_ shirt. That dark red button up that I thought was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen him wear. I almost stood there and stared, but quickly covered it up. Of course Dean caught everything though.  
“Mornin’ Jess”, Dean smiled at me, amused.  
“Morning”, I blushed, smiling back as I got some breakfast and OJ. “Where’s Cas?” I asked to cover up my probably blatant staring and blushing.  
“He was called up to Heaven for a bit”, Dean replied sipping his coffee, wondering what my blush was for, but saying nothing.  
“Oh ok”, I said, sitting down at the table with him and starting to eat, looking away from him.

“Why are you blushing Jess?” Dean smirked, almost laughing.  
“What? I’m not”, I said, looking up at him and blushing even redder.  
“You totally are Jess”, Dean chuckled. “And even if you weren’t, I saw the look you gave me as soon as you walked in here”, he said leaning over the table and giving me a sexy look. _Ugh, why must he do this? He knows what it does to me._  
“Um, well…It’s because…what you’re wearing”, I replied shyly, looking anywhere, but at him.  
Dean laughed at looked down at himself. “But I’m just wearing my normal clothes”.  
“I know but it’s that shirt Dean...it doesn’t things to me”, I blush even more than I have yet, almost too shy to even say it out loud.  
“Oh really?” Dean smirked. “You’ve seen me in this too?”  
“Yes, a few times”, I replied quietly, still looking away.  
“Who knew a simple shirt could make you so flustered Jess?” Dean mused, taking a sip of his coffee. “Guess I’ll have to wear this more often if I get this reaction from you,” he chuckled.  
“I couldn’t even explain why if I tried”, I said still blushing up a storm. One would think I would be over the shyness and blushing by now, but nope. Dean could still easily do that to me. “What’s Sam up to?” I ask, changing the subject.  
“He’s looking up what we would need for those hex bags you two were talking about”, Dean answered, amused at my topic change. “Good idea by the way”.  
“Thanks”, I giggled, “It’s nothing major. I’m sure you guys would have thought of that, or already did”.  
“I actually didn’t. I was going to make you stay here ‘til we ganked the bastard”, Dean chuckled. “But I knew that you wouldn’t like that, so it’s good you thought of that”.  
“I’m glad I did then!” I laughed. “I love it in here, but I would hate not hunting with you guys”.  
“I am too...I would miss you”, Dean said blushing.  
“Aww, I’d miss you too Dean”, I giggled and put my hand on his.  
Dean held my hand and squeezed. “I didn’t really get the chance to tell you yesterday, but I’m so glad you are ok. I was really worried about you, like so much so it was kinda scary. It was like how I would be if Sammy was in that situation. I was a fuckin’ mess.” Dean confessed to me, blushing and looking away.  
“Dean”, I said sadly and got up to walk over and sit next to him. “I’m so sorry I put you through that”. I put my arm around him in a hug, resting my head on his shoulder.  
“No need to apologize Jess. It was only that asshole Crowley’s fault”, Dean said hugging me back.

We soon parted and finished our breakfast. Dean went to wash the dishes. I offered to help but he said he got it. So, I went to brush my teeth, fix my hair, and then smoke a little in my room. I was just about to go to the library to help Sam research when Dean was at my door.  
“Hey Dean. What’s up?” I asked as I put my smoking stuff away.  
Dean just closed my door and came up to me without a word and grabbed my face, kissing me hard.  
“Dean!” I giggled in surprise. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“I’ll stop if it’s too soon”, Dean said against my lips.  
“Fuck no, I don’t want you to stop”, I laughed.

That’s all the consent Dean needed and he attacked my mouth with the fervor of a starving man. I returned it just as much. I missed that mouth.  
Dean pulled away to take off his shirts and I took off my hoodie and shirt before we came back to each other, our kiss getting heated quickly.  
He backed me up and laid us on my bed and I wrapped my arms around him to bring him close. I caressed his back as he licked and sucked a mark on my neck, making me moan softly. Dean kissed a trail from my tattoo down to my chest before he reached under me to undo my bra and toss it aside. He groped my breast and teased a nipple, while sucking and licking the other, making me whimper and arch into him. I ran my hands through his hair and held his head as he held me close to him.  
I soon tugged his hair to come back up to my lips, making him grunt and grind into me. We both moaned into the kiss as I wrapped my other arm around him. He was rock hard against me and I bucked my hips up into him, making us both moan again.  
Dean lifted up to finish undressing and I took the opportunity to do the same. We looked at each other for a little while, still in awe of each other. He soon leaned back down to kiss me passionately while holding me close.

“I would normally eat you out right about now, but I don’t want to wait any longer”, Dean groaned in my ear, making me wetter.  
“That’s ok”, I giggled, “Next time”.

Dean guided himself into me and we both moaned loudly as he filled me.  
“Fuck, I missed you so much Dean”, I mewled.  
“You too Jess, so fuckin’ much”, Dean groaned, letting me adjust.  
After I said I was fine, Dean started a pace that already had me loud and arching off the bed. He brought me in for a hard kiss, before nipping my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately opened for him and we moaned into the kiss. He tasted like coffee and bacon and just Dean. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and clung to him, bringing him impossibly closer. He ran his hands all over me, and I moaned at the feel of his calloused hands. I missed everything about him.

Dean grips me tight to him and I feel wetness on my shoulder.

"Dean, what’s wrong?" I ask feeling a little scared.  
He stops and looks down at me, moving the hair from my face. "I thought I was going to lose you Jess. When you were gone I realized how horrible my life would be without you if I did. I love you Jessica and I am never going to let something like that happen to you ever again. I’ll rip apart anything that even tries to hurt you”.

  
Holy shit. I never in a million years thought I’d ever see Dean cry because of his feelings for me, let alone both of them. Damn. I wasn’t sure how to wrap my mind around that. I was shocked to hear him say that he loves me. He never came out and said it like this before, it was always hinted or very subtle. I knew he was never one to say it out loud.  
Dean saw my stunned look and chuckled. “Why are you so surprised?"

"I just never thought in my wildest dreams that you would ever love me like I love you…or just never say it out loud", replied shyly, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
"Well, you better start believin’ it, cuz I do and I don't see myself ever stoppin'", Dean smirked before he kissed me tenderly.

"I believe you", I smile and cup his cheek as tears well in my eyes.

"Good", he smiles before kissing me and starting right back where we left off.

We cling to each other and kiss like we’ve been apart for years. To me, we kind of were.

Dean picked up the pace and I mewled loudly, “Mmm…Dean!”  
“God, I missed hearing you say my name”, Dean groaned, “It always sounds so fuckin’ hot coming out of your mouth”.  
I moaned in response and kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair and tugging. He grunted and twitched inside me and I clenched around him.  
“Fuck Jess”, Dean groaned as he went harder and faster.  
“Dean!” I cried out, arching into him.

He brought me back to his lips and kissed me hard, hands running through my hair and tugging. I moaned and tightened around him, making him groan. I scratched down his back as he deepened the kiss.  
“Fuck I missed this so much”, Dean moaned, breaking the kiss and holding me close.  
“Me too”, I panted, hugging him to me.

Dean soon changed the angle, making me shout, “Oh fuck Dean! Right there!”  
He went even harder and I was writhing under him, feeling that coil in my stomach tightening.  
“Cum for me baby”, Dean groaned in my ear.  
“Dean!” I cried out seconds later as I came.  
“Ah, Fuck! Jess!” Dean grunted as he came soon after, holding me tight.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me, panting and smiling. I smiled right back. He moved the hair from my damp face and kissed me lovingly.  
“I love you Jess”, Dean smiled. “I’m so happy you’re safe and in my arms again.”  
“I love you too Dean. So am I”, I smiled back, cupping his cheek.

Dean soon pulled out and laid next to me, bringing me close. I hugged him tight and he kissed the top of my head and petted my hair softly.  
“As much I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we should help Sammy research”, Dean sighed.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Gotta make sure Crowley can’t find us when we hunt next”, I replied.  
“I really don’t want you to go hunting with us just yet, but if we can get those hex bags, then it will help ease my worries”, Dean added.  
“I understand. As much as I wouldn’t want to, if a hunt does come up before we get the hex bags, then I will stay here, for you”, I say, looking up at him.

I thought about it as I was smoking. I really didn’t want to stay here, but if it helped Dean worry less, then I would do it.

“Really? You wouldn’t be mad?” Dean asks a little shocked.  
“Yeah really”, I giggled. “I know you would be too worried about Crowley popping up to focus on the hunt. So it would be better for me to just stay here ‘til we get them.”  
“Thanks Jess. That makes me feel a lot better”, Dean sighed in relief. “I thought for sure there was a fight comin’” Dean chuckled.  
“Naw, I don’t like fighting and I don’t mind sitting out on a few hunts if it eases your stress”, I smiled.  
“You are the fuckin’ best Jess”, Dean smiled back, kissing me tenderly.  
“I try”, I giggle.  
“Well you succeed!” Dean chuckled as he hugged me tight. “Let’s get cleaned up and go help Sam”.  
“Ok,” I smiled, getting up to go to the bathroom to clean up.

After we got cleaned up and dressed, we went to the library.  
“Hey Sam. Any luck yet?” I ask as I walked up the steps.  
“Not yet. Nothing seems like it would be powerful enough,” Sam replied.  
“We’ll find it”, I assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “If not, I’m sure Rowena has one powerful enough”. I sat down and picked up a book from the pile Sam had.

Dean researched on his laptop and looked for cases as Sam and I looked for the right ingredients for the hex bags. We stayed at it well into the afternoon and Dean offered to make us lunch since we were all quite hungry by then.

After lunch, Dean breaks the silence, “I think I found a case. I think it’s a werewolf”.  
“Where at?” I ask.  
“Durham, Washington”, Dean replies.  
I walked over to look at the laptop and read the article Dean had up. I thought for a few minutes and it kinda sounded familiar. “I might know this one. If it’s the one I’m thinking of than it is a werewolf and its Kate’s sister.”  
“Kate? The college girl with the two guys in the video?” Dean asked.  
“You make it sound like a porno Dean”, I laughed. I couldn’t help myself. Sam laughed too.  
“You know what I mean Jess”, Dean said, sounding mad, but smirked like he was about to laugh too.  
“Yeah I do,” I laugh again. “Kate is still staying vegan, but she saved her sister from dying in a car accident. Her sister, I guess, liked having the power, or whatever, and kills people. She has a ‘pack’ of two guys she’s turned”, I say with finger quotes.  
“Another easy hunt then!” Dean smiled.  
“Yes and I’m definitely sitting this one out since you’re driving that far again”, I giggled.  
“Really Jess? You don’t mind staying here?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. I don’t mind. That’s too far a drive for me anyway”, I giggled. “Plus I told Dean that if a case came up before we got the hex bags that I would stay here to ease his worries”. I smiled over at Dean who smiled a little smile back.  
“Oh, that’s a really good idea actually”, Sam replied. “It would ease my worries too”.  
“You two are too cute, being all protective and shit”, I laughed.  
“It’s cuz we care a lot about you Jess”, Dean blushed.  
“Aww”, I said before hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. “I care a lot about you too Dean. You too Sam”, I said doing the same thing to Sam.  
“When did we become so sappy Sam?” Dean chuckled.  
“I’ve always been sappy. It’s you who’s gone soft”, Sam laughed.  
“I blame Jess”, Dean said pointing at me.  
“I’ll take that blame. I don’t mind at all!” I giggled, sitting back down in my seat.

Sam and Dean laughed at that and went to go pack to leave. I kept at the research.  
They soon came back to hug and kiss me goodbye and I made sure they called me to check in as often as they could.

I spent most of the day researching and learning more while smoking and relaxing. It was all so fascinating and it didn’t really feel like homework or something. I always wanted to live in a world where all this stuff was real and I actually was. The thought made me happy. Most people would and have thought that I was crazy. Maybe I was; but I would rather be here than back in my dead end, unhappy life. Despite my time in Hell, I would still never regret making my wish.

A few more hours later I made some dinner, smoked some more, and read more of the book I was reading. Nothing came up in the next book either. There were only a few more books to look through so I decided to stop for the night and resume the search tomorrow.  
Sam and Dean called me a little while later to tell me that they stopped at a motel since they knew I wouldn’t want Dean driving all night. I told them that I loved them and to be safe. They said that they loved me too and they would call me tomorrow. Knowing, for sure, that all of them felt the same way about me made me smile like an idiot.

An hour or so later I was in my room smoking a joint and reading more Asian lore when I heard a flutter of wings.  
“Hey Cas!” I said looking up from my book and smiling.  
“Hello Jessica”, Castiel smiled back. “Where are Sam and Dean?”  
“They’re on their way to a hunt in Washington”, I replied.  
“Oh. You did not want to go with them?” Castiel asked, head tilting.  
“Naw, that is a little too far for me since Dean refuses to fly and I figured it would be best for me to stay here until we could get a powerful hex bag to ward me from Crowley. The guys too, but they still wanted to hunt”, I replied, marking my place in my book and taking off my glasses.  
“That is a very good idea”, Castiel nodded.  
“Yeah”, I smiled before taking a hit. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’ll be fine ‘til they get back”.  
“I do not mind staying with you Jessica”, Castiel, replied sitting on my bed with me. “Unless you do not want me to stay”.  
“Of course I want you to stay!” I smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “Want some?” I asked holding out my joint to him.  
“Sure why not”, Castiel shrugged taking it from me.

We passed it back and forth and then shotgunned the last hit. That must have sparked something in Castiel because he was instantly on me, kissing me hard. I kissed him back just as hard. I missed those chapped lips.  
Castiel could sense that I was ok with this and didn’t need to ask. He laid me down and snapped his fingers, making us both naked.  
“Someone’s eager”, I smirked, breaking the kiss.  
“I am and disrobing takes too much time”, Castiel said against my lips.  
“I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one”, I giggled.  
“Right now, the impatient one is me. I missed you Jessica. I did not want to prolong the wait to being inside you”, Castiel replied in a deeper voice than normal.  
“Shit Cas,” I whimpered as he ground against me. I wrapped my arms around him to bring him closer and kissed him passionately.

Castiel reached in between us to feel my wetness and I moaned at the feeling of his touch.  
“I think you are ready now”, Castiel said in his matter-of-fact way.  
“I believe I am,” I giggled.

Castiel leaned up to guide himself into me and went right for my mouth when he filled me completely, making our moans muffled.  
“I missed you Jessica. I missed this”, Castiel said against my lips.  
“I missed you too Cas. Me too”, I smiled before combing my fingers in his hair and kissing him again.

Castiel started a slow pace and hugged me tight to him. I ran my hands over his back and I thought of his wings.  
“Can I see your wings again?” I asked almost shyly.  
“Of course you can”, Castiel smiled, “Just close your eyes”.  
I closed my eyes and with a flash of blue and a rustle of feathers his wings were visible.  
“Ok you can look now”, Castiel told me.  
I opened my eyes and I was still just as in awe of them as the first time I saw them. Castiel might not have thought they were beautiful anymore since he fell, but I thought they were magnificent and always would.  
“I’ll never get over how gorgeous they are Cas”, I marveled as I ran my fingers through the feathers, making him shudder. “It’s a shame you can’t keep them out all the time”.  
“That would be very impractical Jessica. They are far too large to keep them on this plane permanently and I think people would be quite disturbed”, Castiel said seriously.  
“I know Cas”, I giggled, “I was just saying”.  
“Oh ok”, Castiel replied, squinting a little like he was confused. That made me laugh.  
“Come here you dork”, I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me for a kiss.

Castiel didn’t say anything more and he started again. I ran my fingers through his feathers and tugged a little, making him grunt and twitch. My tugging made him want to go faster and harder.  
“Fuck Cas”, I moaned as he thrusted particularly hard and sucked a mark on my neck.  
I reached for where the wings met his back and I tugged harder, making him moan in a way that made me wetter with how hot is sounded, the gravelly timbre of his voice going even deeper.  
“Your hands on my wings feel so good Jessica. I would keep them out all the time just so you could do that”, Castiel groaned, thrusting harder.  
“I would too, all the fuckin’ time. Nothing would get done”, I laughed breathily.  
“I imagine so”, Castiel smirked.

Castiel then ran his fingers through my hair and tugged so he could kiss me deeply. I moaned into the kiss and clenched around him at the pleasurable feeling of my hair being pulled.  
“Fuck Jessica”, Castiel moaned loudly at the feeling of me tighter around him.

He started going even harder and faster and I was close to screaming at how amazing he felt. I tugged hard on his wings to egg him on. I tugged so hard that I actually pulled a few feathers out.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” I said, shocked.  
Castiel didn’t even stop; in fact it made him growl and attack my mouth with his. It was like I did something that turned him on so much that he couldn’t control himself anymore; that made me scream.  
“Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me Castiel!” I cried out loud and arched off the bed.  
“Fuuuuck”, Castiel groaned as he crushed me against him.

I was close just by the sheer strength of his thrusts and how fast he was fucking me.  
“Fuck Castiel. Don’t stop. I’m so close!” I whimpered, clenching around him tighter and tighter.  
“Cum for me Jessica”, Castiel murmured in my ear with a voice I would bet he knew would take me over the edge.

I came seconds later, screaming his name and clamping hard on him.  
“Jessica!” he shouted loudly, cumming soon after, the lights in my room bursting again.  
I yelped in surprise then laughed. It was amusing how often that happened.  
“Oops”, Castiel said sounding amused before snapping his fingers and restoring the lights.

We were panting hard and I felt like a pool of jelly under him.  
“Holy shit Cas”, I laughed, panting hard. “That was fuckin’ amazing!”  
“I agree. I never knew someone pulling my feathers out during intercourse was so pleasurable”, Castiel panted. I would always fuckin’ love how Castiel talked; it was both adorable as hell and sexy as fuck.  
“I fucking love you Castiel”, I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him down for a hard kiss.  
“I love you too Jessica”, Castiel smiled as he broke the kiss and looked down at me with those gorgeous eyes.

“I think I might actually be sore tomorrow. I don’t think you’ve ever fucked me that hard”, I laughed.  
Castiel pulled out slowly and made his wings disappear before he laid next to me.  
“I hope not, but if you are, I will heal you”, Castiel said, hugging me close.  
“Ok,” I smiled up at him.

I felt all sweaty and in need of a shower, which gave me a thought.  
“We should take a shower together”, I smiled up at him.  
“Ok”, Castiel smiled back down at me.

In an instant we were in the bathroom and upright.  
“Whoa!” I gasped, almost falling over.  
“Sorry”, Castiel chuckled as he caught me.  
“Never apologize for that. I’m not Dean!” I laughed. “I enjoy flying with you”.

Castiel chuckled again and I turned on the water to get warm. When it was hot enough I pulled him under the water and he let out one of the most pornographic moans I’ve ever heard come out of his mouth. The sound when straight to my core, making me wet all over again.  
“You like showers?” I giggled.  
“Very much so”, Castiel groaned. “That one with Dean was most pleasant”.  
“I bet it was”, I winked. “Baths are even better”, I smiled, getting my soap and loofah. “Turn around”, I told him as I scrubbed his back with my loofah.  
“That is also very pleasant”, Castiel said dipping his head down and relaxing his shoulders.  
“Back scratches are the best”, I said as I continued.  
“Let me wash your back”, Castiel said turning around to face me.  
“Ok”, I smiled before turning around.  
He scrubbed my back and I let out happy sighs. I always loved a good back scratch.

When he was done he continued to wash the rest of me. I had a hard time keeping this shower PG with him touching me all over.  
“This arouses you”, Castiel stated, sensing it.  
“How could it not with your hands all over me”, I giggled shyly.  
“You like me touching you?” Castiel smirked.  
“Of course I do silly”, I replied, rolling my eyes playfully.

Castiel put my loofah back in its spot and turned me to get me rinsed off. Then he backed me up into the cold tile wall and I gasped at the temperature difference and the look in his eyes. He pinned me to the wall and trailed his hand from my neck to my core, making me shudder. I could feel he was hard again against my stomach.

“You must like it with how wet you are”, Castiel smirked as he put two fingers into me, making me gasp.  
“Cas!” I moaned, arching into him.  
“You sure you can handle another round?” Castiel smirked again in a voice that made me turned on even more. Castiel could feel me getting wetter. “Do my words have than much effect on you Jessica?”  
“You know damn well they do”, I groaned, trying to sound mad, but I just sounded wrecked.  
Castiel smirked and fucked me with his fingers as he suckled on my neck and I clung to him.

“Do you enjoy teasing me?” I moaned.  
“I find that I do actually. I can see why you tease Sam and Dean so often”, Castiel smirked. “I will not ever tease for long either”.

Castiel suddenly lifted me up against the wall like I weighed nothing and I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs around him. He impaled me on his hard length I cried out and clung to him.  
“Did that hurt you?” Castiel asked concernedly.  
“Not at all. It felt amazing,” I moaned. “Don’t stop”.

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped my ass and brought me down on him fast and hard, making me loud already. If it were Sam or Dean I would tell him not to use this position, but I knew he wouldn’t let us fall and hurt ourselves.  
“Fuck Cas!” I moaned before bring him to me for a hard kiss. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and tugged, making him groan and thrust harder.

I soon felt the familiar feeling of his Grace reaching down and rubbing my clit and getting me to the edge that much faster.  
“Cas! I’m gonna cum already if you do that”, I moaned loudly.  
“Good”, Castiel smirked against my neck.

I came seconds later, moaning loudly, but Castiel was nowhere near done yet. His fast thrusts prolonged my orgasm and I could already feel another one coming. Castiel could feel me getting tighter around him again and he went a little harder and faster.

“Castiel!” I screamed as I came a second time, harder than the first.  
I clamped down on him so hard it probably would’ve hurt if he was human.  
“Jessica!” he groaned, cumming soon after.

He let us catch our breaths before he set me down, but held me close to him since I doubted I could stand on my own just yet.  
“Damn Cas”, I panted, smiling. “You’re so good at this now”.  
“I’m a fast learner”, Castiel smiled back.  
“Fuck yeah you are!” I laughed. “I think you wore me out”.  
“Good”, Castiel smirked before kissing me tenderly.

The water was starting to get cold so I quickly turned it off so I would stay warm. We got out and Castiel dried us off with a snap of his fingers.  
“Hey! You cheated!” I fake scolded him.  
Castiel just smirked and snapped his fingers again, making us dressed.  
“Double cheater!” I laughed.  
Castiel laughed too. I got ready for bed and we walked to my room.  
“Do you want me to stay?” Castiel asked.  
“Yeah, but only if you want to,” I smiled.  
“I always want to Jessica”, Castiel smiled back.

I soon got under the covers as Castiel took off his shoes and jackets and set them on my chair. He joined me and I snuggled against him, loving how warm he was.  
“I love you Cas”, I said sleepily.  
“I love you too Jessica. Have a good rest”, Castiel replied, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head.

******

The next morning I woke up to Castiel pressed against my back. I turned around in his arms and hugged tight.

“Morning Cas”, I smiled up at him.  
“Good Morning Jessica. Sleep well?” Castiel smiled back.  
“I always do when I’m with you”, I blushed and kissed him softly.

I checked my phone and Dean texted me that they were back on the road towards Washington. I texted him back and put the lock screen back on.

“What should we do today?” Castiel asked.  
“Well, hopefully I can find a powerful enough mix for the hex bags,” I replied stretching and getting up slowly. “But if not then we were going to ask Rowena since she has some crazy strong witch powers. I’m just going to be researching most of the day I think, so you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”  
“I do not mind keeping you company Jessica”, Castiel said standing up and putting on his jackets and shoes.  
“You sure?” I asked putting on comfy clothes.  
“Yes. I would like to help. Heaven has not called me for anything yet, so I have time”, Castiel nodded.  
“Ok”, I smiled as I put on my slippers. “I gotta get some breakfast first, but then I’ll get started.”  
“I’ll join you”, Castiel smiled.  
“Ok”, I said holding my hand out for him.

Castiel took my hand and we made our way to the kitchen. I had a quick breakfast and brushed my teeth then right to research.

An hour or so later I smoked some with Castiel and we continued research. Not much really came up. Everything looked too weak or looked like it could work, but we weren’t sure. We marked some of the ones for Sam and Dean to look at later to make sure.

After I ate some lunch and smoked, we resumed research. We still didn’t find anything we knew would work for sure and we read through all the books that could have something. So, we decided to watch stuff on Netflix the rest of the day.

I always enjoyed one on one time with each of them. My time with just Castiel was the rarest so I made sure to make the most of it.  
We didn’t even make it through the movie we picked and ended up fooling around on the couch.

Currently, we were both naked and he had two fingers in me, kissing a trail down to my core. I ran my fingers through his hair to have something to hold onto.  
Castiel pulled his fingers out and licked a broad stripe from my entrance to my clit before sucking it between his lips.  
“Fuck Cas!” I moaned. This wasn’t the first time he's gone down on me, but I could already tell he’s gotten so much better at it.  
“I love the way you taste Jessica”, Castiel groans, the vibrations making me mewl. “I am glad it is something that I can taste.”  
Castiel then licks and sucks me in a way that is driving me crazy. He ends up having to hold me down because I’m squirming too much. I told him what I liked the first time he wanted to try it, but I think Dean has also taught him a few pointers.

  
_You are right, Dean did help me. Told you he was a good teacher,_ Castiel’s voice chimes in my head. I just giggle in response. It quickly turns to a moan when he adds his fingers again and he curls them against my g-spot while licking roughly against my clit.  
“Oh fuck!” I cry out, arching off the couch. “I’m close Cas”.  
He goes just a little faster and harder and I’m cumming soon after.  
“Castiel!” I moan, arching even farther off the couch, clamping on his fingers as he works me through my orgasm.  
When I’m too sensitive he pulls away and looks up at me smirking smugly as he wipes his mouth and chin off.  
“Damn Cas,” I laugh breathily. “You really are a fast learner”.  
“Told you”, Castiel says still smirking.  
“Come here you sexy thing”, I say as I got up and reached for him.  
I bring him to me for a hard kiss, not caring about tasting myself, as I straddle him. I wrap my arms around him to bring him close and tug his hair.  
“You’re turn?” I ask, breaking the kiss.  
“No thank you. I would much rather be inside you right now”, Castiel said in that serious way of his.  
“Ok,” I giggled and blushed a little.

I brought Castiel to my entrance and I gasped at the feeling of this angle. I started a steady pace and I tugged his hair to bring his lips to mine. He grunted and bucked his hips harder, making me moan into the kiss. Castiel used the opportunity to explore my mouth. He also was so much better at kissing now, it was amazing. I never would have thought he would be that good this soon.

  
“Glad you think I’m better at this”, Castiel smirked against my lips.  
“Fuck yeah you are”, I panted before bringing him back to me.

  
I picked up the pace and Castiel grabbed my ass to keep me steady as he bucked up to meet me. I tugged his hair and kissed him passionately. Castiel then hugged me closer and ran his hands all over my back before tugging at my hair making me mewl and clench on him.

  
“Fuck, Jessica”, Castiel grunted at the feeling of me clamping on him.  
“You like that?” I moaned in his ear as I did it again.  
“Fuck, yes”, Castiel groaned, resting his head on the back of the couch.

  
I tugged his head to the side by his hair as I leaned down licked and sucked a mark on his neck. I wanted to mark him, even though I knew he could heal it if he wanted to. He moaned and twitched inside me.  
Castiel changed the angle and bucked up into me faster. He was hitting my sweet spot right on this time, making me cry out and meet his thrusts as fast as I could.

  
“Cas!” I moaned, squeezing his shoulders so hard I might have hurt him if he wasn’t an Angel. “I’m so close.”  
I felt his Grace come between us and rub my clit, making me gasp and cum hard seconds later.  
“Castiel!” I cried out, clamping on him harder than before.  
“Shit, Jessica!” Castiel groaned, cumming deep inside me soon after.

I massaged his shoulders since I gripped them so hard and giggled, “You’re such a cheater”.  
“I did not want to release you from my hold, so I decided using my Grace was the best option to bring you to orgasm”, Castiel stated before he smirked.  
I giggled again and kissed him lovingly, “Well thank you. I never mind you using your Grace, even if it does make you a cheater,” I smirked down at him.  
“I will continue to be a ‘cheater’ then”, Castiel chuckled.

I kissed him again and lifted off of him. He snapped his fingers and we were cleaned and dressed.  
“You may be a cheater, but you using your Grace is just too damn convenient to make you stop” I laugh. “I’m already a lazy bitch and you just make it easier for me to continue being one.”  
“I use it because it saves time,” Castiel shrugs. “There is no sense in showering and dressing every time we have intercourse when I can do it for us instantaneously.”  
“You do make a fine argument there”, I giggled as Castiel smiled. “I think I worked up an appetite after that. I’m gonna make some dinner”.  
“I shall join you”, Castiel nodded as I grabbed his hand.

I made some dinner and we chatted about things I’ve always wanted to know about, even if they were different from my universe. I asked him about Creation and the dinosaurs, as well as how some Bible stories really went down. I was surprised to find out some of the things were totally different than I was taught. I’ve been a Christian most of my life, but I still didn’t even know what to think anymore. It was still too much for my brain.

After dinner we resumed the movie we were watching before we got a little distracted. We got super high and snuggled up.

We were about to start the next movie before Sam called me.  
“Hey Sam” I greeted him.  
“ _Hey Jess. Just checking in. We made it to the motel in Washington and we’re going to investigate since it’s not too late for us yet_ ”, Sam replied sounding kind of tired.  
“You sure you guys aren’t too tired?” I asked concernedly.  
“ _Naw, even if we were, we’re used to it by now_ ”, Sam chuckled.  
“True”, I giggled. “Well just be careful”.  
“ _We will. Call you when it’s all done_ ”.  
“Ok, good night Sam. Love you”.  
“ _Love you too Jess, night_ ”, Sam said before hanging up.

“That was Sam just checking in”, I told Castiel.  
“Are they alright?” he asked.  
“Yeah, they were just going to investigate some and then care of it tomorrow”, I replied.  
“Good”, Castiel nodded.

We started the movie and enjoyed teaching him things he didn’t understand. I would always love that.  
After the movie was over I felt really tired so I got ready for bed and Castiel stayed with me as I slept.


	37. Chapter 37

I woke the next morning to Castiel not there and a note from him on my end table.

_Jessica,_

_Sorry I could not be there when you woke up. Heaven called me for some business. I shall be with you again soon._

_-Castiel_

I liked Castiel’s handwriting, or was it Jimmy’s? I didn’t even think Angel’s needed to learn to write. I just shrugged and smiled to myself before I put it in the end table drawer to keep and I checked what time it was. It was 9am.  _Damn, why didn’t I sleep in? Maybe I’ll nap later._ I used to almost nap my life away before I got here. Now I have maybe twice? I don’t even remember.

I stretched and yawned before I got up to get dressed and eat breakfast. I put my glasses on and brought the Japanese lore book I’ve been reading with me to the kitchen.

I decided on OJ and a Pop-tart since I was too lazy to make anything…Told you I was a lazy bitch.

 

I soon finished and went to go brush my teeth and fix my mess of hair. I contemplated straightening it, but it took even longer now that it was its normal thickness again. That was the one and only down side to being 100% healthy again. So, I just put some gel in it.

I also took a minute to really look at myself, since I haven’t really thought about it since getting back here. I only noticed my clothes were baggy. I really did lose a lot of weight from my time in Hell. I was a human longer than I was a demon and Crowley started to feed me less and less before the torture started. I was practically starving when he started. Then I got to thinking of the time difference. Did it take a month or really 10 years for me to get to the size I am now? It was too much for my brain so I quit thinking about it.

I  _finally_  felt like I was pretty. My stomach was still not as flat as I would like to be, but it was nowhere near what it was before and my thighs were smaller. I was curious to see how much weight I actually lost, but I never saw a scale anywhere in the bunker. I  _finally_  felt like I was worthy of sleeping with men that were built like gods. I would never tell them this because they would say they still loved me despite my size, but I couldn’t help think that.

I wanted to go shopping and buy the stuff I would never consider wearing before; like dresses, skirts, and shorts. I wanted to surprise them with lingerie or some other revealing clothing, but I knew I couldn’t leave the bunker just yet. Maybe someday I could convince Dean to let me go shopping alone or even wait in the car if he must. That thought made me giggle. 

I soon decided I was done being vain and went back to my room to get my smoking stuff and iPod.

 

Sam left out a big stack of books from the section we were on that still needed scanned in case I got bored, taking Dean’s laptop with them instead in case they needed it. I’m a nerd and enjoyed doing this kind of thing. So, I hooked my iPod to the speakers, rolled a few joints and got to scanning.

I quickly got into my zone, singing and rapping along to the songs that came on and smoked while scanning page after page.

 

I lost track of time and before I knew it I was super hungry and I saw that it was already 2:30pm. I made a sandwich and got a soda before coming back to my task.

 

I did that for the rest of the day; sing, smoke, and scan. I was able to scan in about 10 thick ass books by the time I was ready to be done for the day. I wanted to get the thickest books done first since I knew they would take up the most time.

 

After I put the scanned books away and cleaned up the table, I went to make dinner, ear buds in my ears and Japanese lore book in my hand. I decided to make some Alfredo pasta, one of my favorites. I made sure to make some for the guys to have later. I sang along to my music and didn’t bother being quiet since I knew I was alone.

When I was done making the pasta I sat down with my book. It was a thick book and I was only halfway through it. Some parts were in Japanese and I was sad I couldn’t read it. I tried learning it in college since it was part of my major requirement, but I guess I was too dumb to get it. I could only remember the two basic alphabets, not the Kanji one (looks like Chinese). It made me think of Bobby and how he could’ve told me what it said.

Then I remembered because they didn’t do the trials, Bobby was still in Hell and for no reason.  _Fuck! How did I not remember that?! I could’ve tried to find him and get him out too! Now they’ll never let me near Hell._  I couldn’t forgive myself for that and I told myself that when Sam or Dean called me that their hunt was all taken care of that I would tell them.  _I’m so sorry Bobby. Please don’t be a demon. Please be stronger than me._

Thinking of that made me remember that since Sam never had to go to Purgatory that Benny was still alive and could possibly stay alive since we hopefully won’t have to go through Purgatory to get Bobby back. I then wondered if Sam was still mad at Dean about befriending a vampire, probably was, but I knew I could convince Sam that Benny wasn’t your typical vamp. I liked Benny too and was sad that Dean had to kill him. I _really_ wanted to avoid that. They never brought him up so maybe it was still a sore subject or just went to the back burner since I dropped into their lives so suddenly and then eventually got kidnapped.

I really wanted to call them now, but I didn’t want to interrupt if they were gankin’ some werewolves.

 

I tried to calm down by cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge; didn’t really work so I decided to smoke a few bowls. That helped a bit, but I was still anxious and waiting for them to call me.

 

It was getting late and I was getting super tired, but I refused to go to sleep until they called me. I always told them to call me no matter what the time was. I ended up having to walk around the bunker to stay awake.

 

Around 1am Dean called.

“ _Hey Jess_ ”, Dean greeted. 

“Hey Dean. Everything go ok?” I asked.

“ _Easy peasy_ ”, Dean replied. He could hear in my voice that something was up. “ _You ok Jess?”_

“Sam’s gonna want to hear this too so put me on speaker”, I sighed. “I was eating dinner and reading more Japanese lore and it made me think of Bobby because he knew Japanese fluently. It made me realize that Bobby is in Hell and was never saved by Sam doing the trials”.

“ _Bobby’s in Hell_?!” Sam asked completely shocked. “ _Why is he in Hell_?!”

“Crowley told Bobby’s reaper to send him to Hell instead of Heaven for a reason I don’t know,” I explain. “One of the trials was to save an innocent soul from Hell and Sam was going to go through Purgatory, with the help of Benny, to get Bobby out. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner. I’m  _so_  fucking sorry guys”, I said on the verge of tears. “We could have got him out when you came to get me. I’m so sorry”.

“ _It’s ok Jess. Cas probably wouldn’t have had enough juice for that anyway. We will figure something out_ ”, Dean chimed in.

“ _It’s fine Jess. A lot has happened so I don’t blame you for not remembering_ ”, Sam said in a placating voice. 

“I just feel  _so_  awful about it. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this until now”, I sniffled, tears falling since I was so angry with myself. “I just hope he’s stronger than me if Crowley decided to torture him.”

“ _If he is a demon, we have a cure Jess. We will save him_ ”, Sam replied.

“ _We’re leaving now and we’ll be back ASAP ok?_ ” Dean said and I could hear the Impala starting.

“Ok.” I replied. “This would be one of the very few times I would approve of you guys driving straight here. Let Sam drive when you need to rest ok Dean?” I said, wiping my eyes.

“ _Ok_ ,” Dean chuckled.

“Oh, and Sam?” I added.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Sam replied.

“I can promise you _wholeheartedly_ that Benny is a good dude. I really like him. He isn’t your normal vamp, ok? So try not to be mad at Dean for befriending a vampire. He only harms those who hurt his own”, I tell him.

“ _Ok, thanks Jess_ ”, Sam says. “ _See you soon_ ”. 

“Be safe guys. I love you”.

“ _Love you too Jess_ ”, they said in unison before hanging up.

 

As soon as I got off the phone with them I forgot all about sleep and went right for the kitchen to get a couple sodas, I would need the caffeine to stay awake now. Then I went straight to the library to research. I was hoping for there to be a way for us to get Bobby without Benny having to die. Then I thought that if, and I knew it would be a  _huge_  if, Sam and Dean let me go with them, that Benny could just come back instead of staying behind, since there would be more of us to fight the Leviathans or the vampires that might show up. I would have to make a strong case because I knew they wouldn’t want me near Hell ever again. Maybe the hex bags we would have soon would ward us in Hell and in Purgatory too?

 

I stayed up all night looking for another way to save an innocent soul from Hell. I knew Castiel couldn’t get Bobby out like he did with me since there had to be that whole arm ritual and Bobby was only a soul now so, that was out. With every passing hour it looked like that might be the only way.

 

******

 

I eventually fell asleep at the table only to be awoken sometime later by a hand on my shoulder. I startled awake and went to deck whoever woke me, my instincts kicking in since I was supposed to be alone in the bunker. I stopped when I realized it was Castiel.

 

“Oh, sorry Cas” I giggled putting my fist down. 

“Sorry to startle you”, Castiel chuckled. “Why were you asleep out here? I thought we decided our research was done”, he said as he looked at all the books on the table.

“That is, for now, but I realized last night that Bobby is in Hell and needs saving since Sam didn’t do it for one of the trials”, I explained.

“Why is Bobby Singer in Hell?” Castiel asked eyes wide.

 

I sat us down and explained everything to Castiel. I told him that I wanted to avoid having Benny stay there to fight against the Leviathans or whatever else crossed our paths and that I wanted to go with them to make sure of that.

“I do not think that is a good idea Jessica. I know Dean will not like it either”, Castiel frowned.

“I know, but do you think if we have a strong enough hex bag that Crowley would even know we’re there?” I asked.

“Maybe, but I still think you should stay here. It will not be safe. Hell as well as Purgatory are no places for humans”, Castiel urged.

“This would be the one of the  _extremely_  rare occasions that I would fight you guys on something. I  _need_  to be there to make sure the Leviathans or vampires don’t overrun us and Benny can get back. With Dean there too, we’ll have an even better chance”, I stress.

“I understand the want to keep someone safe, but Leviathans are strong Jessica and you should know why I cannot be there to help out”, Castiel replied.  

“Yeah, I do” I sighed.

“We will talk to Sam and Dean and maybe we can think of something”, Castiel said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Ok,” I smiled a little. “I’m gonna go get some breakfast.”

 

Castiel followed me to the kitchen and I ate in silence. I wasn’t angry, I was more sad than anything. I just knew Dean probably wouldn’t let me go and then Benny would be back in Purgatory for good. Castiel could sense this and took my hand.

“Everything will be ok Jessica”, Castiel said with a little smile.

“I hope so”, I smiled weakly.

 

I soon finished eating and went to take a shower. When I was done I went to my room and saw Castiel sitting on my bed.

“Hey”, I smiled a little before going to my dresser to get dressed. “I’m surprised you stayed. I thought you’d want to stay away from mopey me”.

“I do not mind it Jessica. I just wish I could help”, Castiel replied with a sad smile.

“It’s all good Cas. I just hope I can convince Dean to let me go, somehow”, I sighed as I put on a bra and underwear. I really needed to get new clothes now that everything was too big. That gave me a thought.

“Hey Cas?” I asked.

“Yes Jessica”.

“Can you make clothes smaller? I lost so much weight in Hell that nothing fits me anymore”, I giggled.

Castiel didn’t answer, just snapped his fingers and my bra and underwear fit.

“All your clothes should fit you better now”, Castiel stated.

“Thanks Cas!” I laughed, “Now I don’t have to go shopping! Though a brand new wardrobe would be fun”.

“It was no trouble Jessica”, Castiel smiled.

 

That made me feel a little better. The guys all had their own ways of making me feel better.

I walked over to Castiel when I was dressed and kissed him on the head and hugged him to my chest.

“I love you Cas”, I smiled down at him as I let him go.

“I love you too Jessica” Castiel smiled back before standing up and kissing me.

 

 

Castiel and I spent the day watching Netflix and smoking. This time only a heated makeout session interrupted our binging. 

 

Later on I didn’t want to watch anything else and wanted to read more of my lore book, so Castiel said he would leave for now and come back tomorrow sometime. I kissed and hugged him goodbye before going to my room to read.

 

I rolled a joint and read a good chunk of the book. I was on my second joint before I heard Dean call for me from the library, I guessed. 

I marked my place in my book and left it on my desk before I walked to the library, ash tray Dean bought me in hand.

 

“Hey guys”, I greeted them, walking through the entrance to the map room.

They had their bags on the map table and were looking at the mess I had on the library table.

“It almost smells like a dispensary in here”, Dean said as I walked up the stairs.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize! Do you want me to stop or go buy some room spray?” I asked, stopping in my tracks, eyes wide behind my glasses that I left on. 

 

I was just about to tamp out my joint when he said, “No it’s ok Jess. I was just kidding”.

“You sure? I can cut back or keep it to one room or something?” I offered.

“I’m sure Jess. Don’t take me so seriously”, Dean chuckled. “In fact, let me have some of that”, he said reaching out for my joint as I walked closer to give it to him.

“I like that one”, Dean said exhaling before taking another hit and handing it back to me.

“I do too”, I smiled, taking it back and hitting it. “Want some Sam?”

“Sure why not?” Sam replied taking it from me.

 

“So we should talk about Bobby”, I said as Sam gave the joint back to me and sat down.

“Right,” Dean nodded. “How would the trial have gone if Sam did it?”

 

I proceed to tell them everything I could remember and they took it all in. I told them that I didn’t think there would be any other way since Bobby was just a soul now and about how Benny stays in Purgatory and I wanted to avoid that. 

“I think once we get strong enough hex bags we could go get Bobby all together, well minus Cas, in Hell and Crowley should be none the wiser. Then we all get back to Purgatory and then make sure Benny is able to come back. With Dean and me there too instead of just the three of you, we would have a better chance of getting Benny out”, I said, tamping out the finished joint and waiting for Dean to freak.

 

“Fuck no you won’t be going  _anywhere_  near Hell  _ever_  again!” Dean yelled.  _Knew it._

“But…” I start.

“No buts Jess. Even with a hex bag I wouldn’t want you near there”, Dean frowned, arms across his chest.

“Me either”, added Sam.

“Don’t you think the chances will be better with me there?! I don’t want Benny to have to stay in Purgatory if he doesn’t have to now that I could help!” I stress.

“Me being there should be enough”, Dean replied.

“No, it won’t be. You have to get Benny back in your arm again!” I say.

“And you will hold off the Leviathans or anything else that comes near us while Sam and I get Bobby and Benny? I don’t think so”, Dean scoffed.

“I know that sounds crazy. Maybe Sam could get Bobby in one arm and Benny in the other? I don’t know if that’s possible, but how else would it work? Cas can’t be there and we don’t have anyone else to help us”, I added, taking off my glasses and pinching the bridge of my nose. “Maybe Rowena could make hex bags strong enough to even ward us from the monsters in Purgatory since I didn’t have much luck here.” I said pointing at the pile of books I kept out with spells that might work. “I know she’s fuckin’ powerful. She might have a spell for it”.

“You couldn’t fight off a bunch of Leviathans Jess, believe me. I could barely do it”, Dean replied.

“We might not even have to fight that much if we get hex bags. Maybe even bring some borax with us”, I said trying my best to convince them to let me go.

“First we should see if Rowena can even make hex bags that strong”, Sam chimed in.

“I guess that’s true”, I sighed, slouching in my chair.

 

“We’ll summon her tomorrow with the spell she gave me and we’ll ask her”, Sam sighed. “I’m too beat to do anything now”.

“Ok”, I replied. “Yeah you two should get some sleep. You had a long ass drive”.

“What about you Jess? You going to bed too?” Sam asked getting up from his seat. 

“Naw, not yet. I’m going to clean this stuff up since I doubt any of it will be of use”, I sighed, waving my hand across the mess on the table.

“Ok, well good night then. See you in the morning”, Sam said kissing me on the top of my head and walking down the stairs. “Night Dean”.

“Night Sammy”, Dean replied before looking at me.

 

I decided to ignore Dean’s look and clean up.

“You should get some sleep too Dean. I know you probably stayed up really late driving”, I said closing books and stacking them up to put back.

“I will soon”, Dean replied, not moving.

 

I continued cleaning up and ignoring him. I didn’t mean to be petty and I knew I was being so, but I was angry. I knew shouldn’t be since I know they just want me safe, but I was concerned for Benny. He was a good friend for Dean and I wanted to make sure he could continue to be. I didn’t even want him to be in the equation, but we needed his help.

After I was almost done putting the books away Dean spoke, “I thought you said you didn’t like fighting” he joked.

“I don’t, but as I told Cas, this would be one of the very rare occasions that I would fight you guys on something”, I replied irritated that he said that, still not looking at him. “I care about Benny and I want him to continue to be your friend. You deserve a friend”.

 

Dean stood up and walked up to me, but I turned around to put more books back.

“Jess. I understand that you want to help, but this could go horribly wrong. If you died taking on some monster or Crowley somehow took you back I couldn’t live with myself”, Dean said walking over to the bookshelf where I was and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my head. “I could barely handle it when you were kidnapped”.

I put the books back and sighed, “Can we just wait and see if we can go with the hex bags angle? Would that help you decide if I could go or not?”

“I don’t see myself changing my mind, but maybe.  _If_  Rowena can make us hex bags strong enough, then maybe I’ll think twice about it”, Dean relented.

“Ok”, I sighed and turned around in his arms and put my head on his chest as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. We stayed there for a little bit just holding each other.

 

“It’s insane how tiny you are now”, Dean chuckled hugging me tighter. “I feel like I’m gonna break you!”

“Don’t let that fool you. I’m still one tough bitch!” I giggled. “That’s the  _only_  good thing that came out of me going to Hell. Crowley was a little stingy on the food towards the end, but I’m finally pretty!” I said the last part without thinking.  _Dammit!_

“Hey, what have I said about that?” Dean scolded, lifting my chin up to look at him.

“Sorry, it slipped”, I said sheepishly.

“You are pretty no matter what size you are”, Dean said looking me right in the eye. “But I’m glad you at least believe it now.”

“I do. I even had Cas make my clothes smaller so I could fit them all and not have to go shopping,” I giggled. “Though I would like to go buy stuff I’d never wear before, like shorts”, I winked.

“I didn’t know he could do that”, Dean chuckled. “He never ceases to amaze me”.

“Right?!” I smiled.

“Shorts are a great idea though, maybe a mini skirt”, Dean smirked.

“Of course! And a little black dress or something”, I smirked back.

“Yes, definitely. We will have to do that soon”, Dean smiled, hugging me tighter as he kissed me.

 

“Are you still mad?” Dean asked a few seconds later. 

“Eh, not really. I never stay mad long or hold grudges”, I shrugged.

“Good to know”, Dean smiled. “Ready for bed?”

“Not really, you?” I smirked.

“I could stay up for a little bit longer,” Dean smirked back before kissing me again.

“Your bed or mine?” I asked sexily against his lips as I grab his ass.

“Mine, I don’t think it remembers you well enough yet”, Dean smirked, half hard against my stomach.

“Let’s make sure this time it does”, I said before I bit his bottom lip, making him grunt.

“Oh you’re  _so_  gonna get it”, Dean growled as he starts pushing us towards the hallway.

 

We took a little bit to get there since he would stop us to kiss me or lick and nip at my neck. When we finally got to his room he kicked the door closed and pushed me onto his bed. I toed my shoes off and took off my shirt and bra as he kicked off his boots and took off his shirts. He pulled off my pants and panties before taking off the rest of his clothes.

Dean leaned down to kiss me deeply, our tongues dancing as hands combed through hair and tugged. He ground down onto my clit and I moaned into the kiss, gripping his hair harder.

 

"I want you to ride my face", Dean murmured against my lips, making me even wetter.  
  
"Ok", I replied breathily before he got up off of me and helped me into position. 

  
This time I wasn't as shy and I didn't feel like I was going to suffocate him.   
  
I lowered myself onto his tongue and held onto the ledge above his bed as he grabbed my ass to steady me.   
  
Dean laved at my clit before fucking me with his tongue, making me cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Dean!" I moaned, pressing into him.   
  
"That's it baby, ride my tongue", Dean groaned, the vibrations making me mewl.

  
I ran my fingers through his hair and held on as I used his tongue. He growled and let me have my way with him.   
  
"Fuck, Dean", I whimpered, arching my back and riding his tongue harder.  
  
I felt close to the edge already with his groans vibrating against me as he squeezed and groped my ass and hips.   
  
I went a little faster and the knot in my stomach broke a few seconds later as I moaned his name and shook from how hard I came. Dean worked me through it, licking up everything I had to give.

  
I stayed there for a minute to catch my breath before I lifted off of him on wobbly legs.   
  
“Damn Jess. That was so fuckin' hot", Dean groaned as he wiped off his mouth and chin. "Now  _that's_  what I meant when I said ride my face", he smirked.  
  
I just giggled and blushed, feeling shy now.   
  
"Come here you", Dean chuckled as he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed next to him.   
  
I yelped and laughed before he kissed me lovingly.   
  
"You're so fuckin' cute Jess", Dean chuckled, breaking the kiss.   
  
"You're pretty cute yourself", I winked, wrapping my arms around him.

  
Dean smirked back and kissed me before rolling on top of me and grinding against me, making us both moan into the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and bit my bottom lip. I opened up for him and he deepened the kiss. I bucked my hips up and tugged Dean's hair making him groan and kiss me harder. I caressed his back then trailed my hands down to his ass, grabbing it, making him grunt.   
  
"Fuck me Dean", I moaned in his ear. "Fuck me good and hard."  
  
"Shit Jess", Dean groaned, his cock twitching against me.  
  
  
Dean leaned up to guide himself into me and grabbed my hips as he slammed into me hard.   
  
"Mmm...Yes, Dean", I moaned, eyes closed, teeth biting my bottom lip and clenching around him. "Just like that".  
  
I looked up at Dean and he had an animalistic look in his eyes. I smirked up at him before he slammed back into me, changing my face to one of pure bliss.   
  
"I know...just how...to get rid...of that sass", Dean grunted, thrusting hard in between words.   
  
That definitely worked. I was reduced to a moaning mess, just taking whatever he gave me.   
  
"Fuck Dean", I mewled, back arching off the bed, fisting the sheets. 

  
Dean pounded into me, grabbing my hips in a bruising grip. I just held onto the sheets as he had his way with me this time. It was like he was channeling Sam's roughness. Dean rarely went  _this_  hard, but when he did I was putty in his hands.   
  
"Fuck, Jess. You feel so good", Dean grunted.   
  
“So do you Dean”, I moaned and clenched around him again, making him groan. "Come here", I panted as I reached out for him. 

  
Dean leaned down and I immediately brought him down for a hard, sloppy kiss. I tugged at his hair and he tugged mine, making us moan into the kiss. He tugged my hair to the side and sucked and licked a dark mark into my neck that I was sure would be there for a few days.   
  
"Fuck, I love it when you're rough", I moaned in Dean's ear as I clung to him.   
  
"I love that you love it", Dean smirked against my ear. “I still feel like I’m going to break you though”. 

“I may be a lot smaller now, but I can still take dick”, I laugh breathily.

“That you can”, Dean half chuckled, half groaned.

  
Dean reached around to the back of my shoulders and pounded into me even harder, grunting and groaning in my ear.   
  
"Fuck Dean", I whimpered as I clung to him and dragged my nails down his back making him shudder. "Harder, make me scream".  
  
"Fuck Jess", Dean groaned as he twitched inside me and went even harder.   
  
"Yes, Dean! Fuuuuck!" I cried out and angled my hips so he was hitting my g-spot with every thrust. 

Dean gripped me tight to him and slammed into me faster, making me writhe under him. I felt my second orgasm coming fast with how hard and fast he was going.   
  
"Fuck yes, Dean! Don't stop! I'm so close!" I moaned, clenching him tight.   
  
A few rougher thrusts later and I came even harder than before.   
  
"DEAN!" I cried loudly, my walls fluttering around him. 

“Oh fuck! Jess!" Dean groaned as he came deep inside me, holding me close.

  
We stayed like that for a while, panting hard as Dean peppered kisses over my neck and shoulder.  
  
"Damn," I laughed breathily when I felt I could speak. "That was fuckin' awesome".  
  
"Agreed", Dean smirked, as he looked down at me and moved the sweaty hair from my face before kissing me tenderly. “I marked you up good this time”, he chuckled as he saw the dark hickey on my neck. 

“Sure felt like it”, I giggled. “I’ll wear it proudly.”

 

Dean smiled before kissing me again and pulling out slowly, making us wince. He brought me close and I laid my head on his chest. We laid there for a little while to catch our breaths and hold each other close.

“I think I need a shower after that”, Dean chuckled.

“Same”, I giggled. “Let’s go”, I said tapping his chest and getting up from his bed.

 

We made our way to the bathroom and I turned on the water. When it was hot enough we jumped in and sighed at the feeling of the heat. I grabbed my loofah and soap before I started washing Dean.

“Think you could handle another round?” I smirked up at Dean as I washed his chest.

“I should be asking you if  _you_  could handle another”, Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around me lightly.

“Are you kidding me?” I scoffed. “I could stay up  _all_  night fucking you Dean”, I said sexily as I got closer to him and gripped his hardening dick.

“You’re gonna kill me Jess”, Dean groaned, bucking his hips a little into my hand.

“What a good way to go though”, I giggled as I pumped him to get him hard again.

“The best way”, Dean half chuckled, half moaned. “I have a feeling this shower will be pointless now”.

“Oh really? Think you can keep up?” I smirked against his ear.

“You know I can sweetheart”, Dean said before he took my loofah away and put it back, rinsing off.

  

Dean turned off the water and pulled me out of the shower before he threw me a towel.

“Hurry up”, Dean commanded.

I wasn’t usually a sub, but _damn_ , I’d do anything for Dean; or even Sam and Castiel for that matter. I was already getting wet from the tone of his voice.

 

When he felt we were dry enough he pulled me to his room and pushed me onto the bed as he closed the door.

“On your stomach”, Dean said as he walked back to the bed.

I did what he said and turned over, the anticipation of what he wanted to do making me even wetter. I trusted Dean wholeheartedly and knew he would never hurt me.

He straddled my legs and grabbed my ass, groping and squeezing, “I’m so glad this didn’t go away”.

“You’ll never have to worry about that”, I giggled.

“Good”, Dean replied before he reached for one of the pillows on his bed. “Lift that ass up” he said as he put the pillow under me.

I realized what he wanted to do and I was so ready for it. It was one of the positions I’ve always wanted to try.

“Fuck, that’s a nice angle”, Dean said kneading my ass and brushing his fingers against my folds, making me moan at the feeling.

Dean put a finger in my entrance and I moaned.

“I _knew_ that would be tight. You’re going to feel _so_ good around my cock”, Dean groaned as he pumped his thick finger in and out of me. I mewled and arched into him as I looked behind me to see him.

“You ever been fucked in this position before?” Dean smirked, adding another finger.

“No”, I moaned and clenched around his fingers.

“Good. It’s a rare one for me”, Dean smirked again as he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. “Damn, you taste so good”.

I whined a little at the loss and moved back, chasing his fingers.

“Don’t you worry baby girl, I gotcha”, Dean replied, smacking my ass a little before grabbing it.

 

Dean guided himself into me and the feeling was unlike any other position yet.

“Oh my God, Dean!” I moaned, gripping the sheets.

“Damn Jess, so tight like this,” Dean groaned as he bottomed out.

 

Dean leaned over me and moved my hair to the side so he could kiss and lick at my neck and the sweet spot by my ear. He started a steady pace that hit my g-spot right on every time.

“Oh my God this position is fuckin’ awesome”, I panted, gripping the sheets even more.

“Isn’t it?” Dean smirked against my ear, before nipping and licking it. “I figured we’d switch it up since I didn’t think you’ve done this one before.”

“Fuckin’ great idea”, I laughed breathily.

Dean chuckled and bit my ear, making me moan and clench around him. He went a little faster and laced his fingers in mine as he used the other to keep himself from crushing me. He kissed and licked everywhere he could reach and I arched into him making him go deeper.

 

“Dean”, I mewled, loving every second of his strong body covering mine this way.

“You feel so fucking good Jess”, Dean groaned in my ear as he held my hand tighter and went a little faster.

“I’m already close Dean. You’re hitting all the right spots like this”, I moaned, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten.

 

Dean went harder and I couldn’t hold in my cries. It felt too fucking good to stay quiet.

“Oh fuck! Dean!” I screamed, cumming a few rough thrusts later.

Dean followed soon after, biting my shoulder and gripping me close to him.

 

Dean pulled out when he caught his breath and rolled to the side of me. I didn’t move, hands still gripping the sheets. 

“Holy shit”, I panted, letting go of the sheets and flexing my fingers.

“That good?” Dean chuckled as he draped an arm around me, looking at me at eye level.

“Fuck yeah”, I laughed. “I actually fuckin’ drooled”, I laughed again as I realized I did in fact drool and wiped off my mouth as I leaned on my side to face him.

“Damn, don’t think I’ve ever done that to a girl before”, Dean chuckled as he brought me close to him.

“Really? I’m kinda surprised”, I giggled. “Well, to me, I guess you are just that good”, I shrugged.

“That’s all that matters to me really”, Dean smiled. “Just as long as you’re pleased, I’m good.”

“Oh, you  _never_  have to worry about that Dean”, I giggled again. “You know what you’re doing. I’m just along for the ride”.

“You’re good too you know”, Dean assured. “I’m glad I could break you out of that shell and got to see that kinky side.”

“I’m glad I could finally bring that side out”, I smiled. “Still got some ideas”.

“Can’t wait to see those”, Dean smirked before he kissed me lovingly.

 

Two more rounds later we were fuckin’ exhausted.

"Think your bed remembers me now?" I giggled breathily as Dean flopped down to the side of me.

"Oh definitely", Dean chuckled, bringing me close and kissing me.

 

We fell asleep before we could even get cleaned up. I was kind of surprised that Dean was able to last that long; guess his libido was still on the level of a 20-year old or something.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke the next morning to Dean still asleep and pressed against my back. I actually felt the sorest I’ve felt in a while and it made me giggle to myself. I turned around slowly in Dean’s arms and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of the bed to go take a bath.   
I stayed in the bathtub for a while, the heat really helping my muscles. I was in there until the water was cooling and I was starting to get really hungry. When I was done, I did my hair and made my way to my room to get dressed.

After, I went to the kitchen where Sam was on his laptop, sipping coffee.  
“Morning Sam”, I yawned and smiled as I walked over to hug him and kiss his forehead.  
“Morning Jess”, Sam smiled up at me.

I went to get some breakfast and sat at the table with him.  
“Whatcha up to?” I asked.  
“Just looking for cases and researching hex bags”, Sam replied taking another sip of his coffee.  
“Any luck?”  
“Not really. I think Rowena maybe our best bet,” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I was also researching to see if it was possible to transport two souls, one in each arm like you said, but I’m not having much luck”.  
“Yeah, sorry I stopped all that”, I sighed.  
“It’s ok Jess. You stopping the trials avoided a lot of crap. So don’t feel bad”. Sam grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
“Ok”, I smiled sadly as I squeezed his hand back and took it back to move my hair off my neck since it was bugging me.  
“Holy shit Jess”, Sam gasped. “What happened?”  
“What?” I asked not sure what he meant. Then I realized. “Oh. Dean is what happened”, I giggled and blushed, covering my neck again.  
“Damn, went a little hard last night?” Sam chuckled.  
“Just a tad”, I blushed.  
“That why he’s still asleep?” Sam smirked.  
“Probably”, I giggled.  
“How late were you two up?” Sam asked.  
“I honestly lost track after round 3”, I blushed, looking away.  
“Damn, marathoned it huh?”  
“Yeah”, I blushed even harder. “Don’t be jealous though Sam. I’ll marathon with you anytime”, I winked and brushed my foot against his leg.

Sam cleared his throat and blushed in response and I had to laugh. I went back to eating my breakfast and Sam went back to his laptop.

Dean soon walked into the kitchen in his robe and had damp hair.  
“Morning guys”, Dean yawned as he went straight for the coffee maker.  
“Sleep well Dean?” Sam smirked at me before smiling at Dean.  
“Very”, Dean replied as he sat down with his coffee.  
“I bet”, Sam smirked again knowingly.

Dean frowned and blushed a little before sipping his coffee and putting his arm around my waist.  
“Got anything?” Dean asked nodding to the laptop.  
“Nothing yet,” Sam replied closing his laptop. “We should summon Rowena soon so we could at least get that step out of the way.”  
“Yeah”, Dean nodded and sipped his coffee as he held me close to him. “I’ll get dressed and we can call her here.”  
Sam and I nodded and cleared out of the kitchen and went to the library to wait for Dean.

Soon Dean was there and Sam said the spell to summon Rowena. We waited for a few minutes.  
“Maybe she’s busy?” I asked quietly.  
I just heard Dean grumble in response.

A few more minutes and we were about to give up before she appeared.  
“Hello Winchesters. Jessica”, Rowena greeted us. “I see that you are back to your normal self”, she smiled at me and I smiled and nodded back. “I knew you boys would find a way to cure her! Sorry for the wait, I was taking care of some business. What can I do for you?”  
Rowena was looking at me so I figured I was the one who should ask her. “We were wondering if you could make us hex bags strong enough to ward us from Crowley. Maybe even the monsters in Purgatory, like Leviathans?” I asked.   
“I definitely can make them strong enough to ward you against my horrible son”, Rowena said, her face twisted in disgust. “Good idea too; wouldn’t want you back in his clutches…But why in Hecate’s name would you want to go to Purgatory?”  
I was glad to hear that we would at least be warded from Crowley.  
“Well, it’s a long ass story, but I will tell you the short one. There is a friend of theirs that Crowley told a reaper to put in Hell instead of Heaven, for a reason I don’t know. To get him out of Hell we have to go through Purgatory and perform a ritual to bring his soul to Heaven”, I explained.  
“I see”, Rowena nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. I know I can have the hex bags to keep you hidden from Fergus in a day or two, but it will take some time to see if I can make ones strong enough for Purgatory.”  
“Really? Wow, thank you Rowena”, I smiled brightly. I wanted to hug her, but I didn’t think that was her style.  
“It’s no big deal”, Rowena smirked and waved it off. “Besides you two saved me from Hell. I’m in your debt” she said to Sam and Dean. They nodded to her in response. “I will be back in a few days’ time with your hex bags”.  
“Thanks again Rowena”, I smiled.  
“You’re welcome Jessica. When I come back I want to hear your story, but for now I must be going”, Rowena smiled back. “Ciao”, she waved before disappearing.

“Well, at least I can go hunting now”, I turned and grinned up at the guys.   
“Yeah”, Sam smiled back.  
“Good thing too. That last drive was a long, quiet one without you there. Sam and I have only so much to talk about now”, Dean chuckled.  
“Aww, are you saying you missed me Dean?” I smiled up at him as I walked over and hugged him.  
“Maybe”, Dean blushed.  
“You’re too fuckin’ cute Dean”, I giggled and hugged him tight before pulling away. “Well, I guess it’s chillaxin’ time ‘til Rowena gets back or a case comes up for you guys?”   
“Guess so”, Dean chuckled.  
“What should we do?” asked Sam.  
“Well I would say go out somewhere, but better not yet”, I replied.  
“True, gotta be careful ‘til we got those hex bags”, Sam nodded.  
“Then I guess we find stuff to do? Maybe a movie marathon later?” I suggest.  
“I guess I could clean some weapons”, Dean shrugged.  
“Still got a lot of scanning to do, so I might as well do that”, Sam added.  
“I’ll help. I got those thick books done while you were gone”, I smiled up at Sam.  
“Really? Damn, you were busy”, Sam chuckled. “Ok, let’s do that”.  
“Nerds”, Dean said under his breath as he left to move their bags from the map table.  
“Oh hush you”, I laughed.

“Oh hey Jess. I almost forgot!” Dean said as he opened his bag. “I got a surprise for you”.  
Dean handed over a bag full of stuff and I looked in it and was so excited.  
“Figured I’d stock you back up since we were in Washington again”, Dean smirked.  
“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!” I beamed up at him and hugged him tight. “You’re the fuckin’ best!”  
“You’re very welcome Jess”, Dean said hugging me back.

Dean got me more edibles, rolling paper flavors I didn’t have yet and also ones he knew we all liked, as well as more strains I haven’t had yet.  
“You fuckin’ spoil me”, I giggled, as I rifled through the bag.  
“Never really had the opportunity to spoil a girl, so I figured why not,” Dean shrugged and blushed.  
“Aww, you big softy”, I cooed and leaned up to kiss him.  
“Yeah, yeah”, Dean laughed, rolling his eyes playfully before going to get his weapons to clean.  
I took out a cherry lollipop out the bag, smiling that Dean remembered it was my favorite flavor and got down to it. Sam and I scanned books for most of the day and Dean eventually was done and made us lunch then kept us company, doing whatever on his laptop.

We got a lot done by the time we quit for the day and Dean made us dinner.

Castiel popped in as we were about to start our movie marathon. I rolled us a joint each of one of the new strains Dean bought me. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves and it made the movies even better.

After the third movie we were all movied out and Dean took Castiel to his room. Sam and I smirked to each other, giggling. We both were still so happy for them.   
“So, should we move this to my room?” Sam smirked at me, eyes low. He was so adorable high as hell.  
“Sure”, I winked at him as I stood up.

Sam stood up and took my hand. We got to the hallway and he stopped me, pinning me to the wall and attacking my neck with his lips and tongue.   
I gasped and then giggled at the sudden movement.  
“Someone’s eager”, I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.  
“Dean’s not the only one who misses you when we’re hunting without you”, Sam murmured against my neck.  
I giggled in response and ran my hands up his back under his shirts. Sam groaned and pressed closer to me. I could feel his length against my hip, already hard.  
“Shit Sam, I guess I’m not the only one who gets ready quickly”, I giggled breathily.  
“You’re definitely not”, Sam growled in my ear before licking it, making me shudder.

Suddenly Sam was off me and pulling me towards his room, making me laugh.  
Soon we were in his room and he shut his door before slamming me against it and attacking my mouth this time as he wrapped one arm around me and one against the door. I responded right away, moaning into the kiss and my hands combing through his hair and tugging, making him groan and buck his hips into me.  
He reached for my shirt and I lifted my arms up for him as he tossed it to the floor. I reached behind me to take off my bra as he took off his shirts. Sam brought me against him and we both moaned at the feeling of each other’s skin against our own.  
“I feel like I’m going to break you with how small you are now” Sam chuckled against my lips.  
“Dean said the same” I giggled. “And you know what I told him?” I said looking up at Sam.  
“What?” he asked, looking right back, sounding wrecked already.  
“I may be a lot smaller now, but I can still take dick”, I murmured against his lips.  
Sam didn’t reply, he just growled and crushed me to him, kissing me hard. I smirked against his lips and kissed him just as rough, gripping his back. He laid us down on his bed and he ground down onto me, making me moan into the kiss. He was incredibly hard and I was sure it wasn’t feeling too great, so reached in between us to unbutton his jeans and he got back up to get naked and I did the same.  
He draped himself back over me and ran his length through my dripping folds as he held me close and kissed me deeply.

“Fuck me Sam”, I moaned, bucking my hips up. “Don’t you dare hold back either. I can handle it”.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked warily, looking me in the eyes.  
“I’m sure. I want it as hard and rough as you like it”, I smirked up at him, moving the hair from his face.  
“Fuck”, was all Sam said before he attacked me with his mouth again and guided himself into me in one hard thrust.  
“Oh fuck Sam!” I moaned, arching my back off the bed and clinging to him. “Just like that!”

Sam started a bruising pace that was so much more powerful than Dean’s. I was gasping and moaning and just letting him use me however he wanted. I enjoyed every second of it. I brought him to me for a hard kiss and tugged hard at his hair, making him twitch.  
Sam leaned up and grabbed my hips to go even harder. All I could do was hold onto the sheets and writhe under him as he watched my face twist in pleasure.  
“Oh my God, Sam! Yes! Fuck me!” I moaned loudly as I arched off the bed again.  
“You look so fucking hot like this Jess. You can still take dick”, Sam smirked as he changed the angle.   
I smirked back at him before the angle change made me cry out, “Oh fuck yes! Right there”, I whimpered.

Sam kept up that pace and I felt the coil in my stomach tightening. I reached down to rub my clit, getting me to the edge even faster.  
“Fuck yeah Jess. Touch yourself. Fuck you’re so beautiful like this”, Sam groaned as he went faster.

I started squirming and moaning louder, feeling my peak coming fast.   
“That’s it Jess, cum all over my cock”, Sam grunted, fucking me that much harder.  
His words helped me reach the edge and I came screaming his name into the concrete ceiling, clamping on him hard.  
“Oh fuck, Jess!” Sam said, leaning down and biting my shoulder, coming deep inside me seconds later. His orgasm prolonged mine and I clung to him as he rode out his.

Sam caught his breath before he leaned up to kiss me passionately and hug me close, moving the hair from my face.  
“God damn”, I panted, feeling like a puddle under him. “I love how hard you fuck. No one has ever fucked me as hard as you do, not even Dean or Cas”.   
“Good to know”, Sam chuckled before he kissed me lovingly.

Sam pulled out slowly and laid next to me. He brought me close and kissed me softly.  
“I love you Sam”, I smiled up at him.   
“I love you too Jess”, he smiled back before he kissed me again. “You up for another marathon?” Sam smirked down at me.  
“Fuck yeah I am! I’ve wanted to fuck you all night long, just hasn’t happened yet”, I smirked, bringing him closer to me.  
“Damn Jess. Your words are such a fucking turn on”, Sam groaned, already half hard against my hip.  
“Good to know”, I wink before I push him onto his back.

Sam smirked up at me and his cock twitched under me, liking where this was going. I ground against him with my drenched folds, getting him hard again. I leaned down to kiss and lick at his neck and shoulder, gripping his hair. Sam groaned as he groped and squeezed my ass.  
“I’m glad this didn’t get much smaller”, Sam smirked as he gripped my ass.  
“As I told Dean, you’ll never have to worry about that. I’ve always had a big ass”, I giggled, before leaning up and grinding on him harder, moaning when his cock head brushed my clit.  
“Good”, Sam said slapping my ass a little, making me moan. “You like that?”  
“Only if it’s not too hard”, I blushed.  
“Right, that pain tolerance of yours”, Sam chuckled.  
“It is a bitch”, I nodded, giggling.

When I felt he was hard enough I rose up and brought him to my entrance. I sank down on him and watched his face as he bottomed out. Sam groaned and threw his head back against his pillow, gripping my hips tight. I started a steady pace, using his chest as leverage. He was so deep at the angle that I couldn’t stay quiet.  
“Fuck, you feel so good Sam”, I whimpered as I squirmed and clenched around him.  
“So do you”, Sam groaned as he squeezed my ass and bucked his hips up.

I went a little faster and ran my hands through my hair, savoring the feel of him so deep inside me. Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed and licked my neck.  
“You look so beautiful riding me”, Sam murmured in my ear before biting it.  
I moaned in response and brought his lips to mine, running my hands through his hair and tugging. He bucked his hips up to meet mine, my clit rubbing against him. Our kiss muffled my moan and Sam bit my lip, asking for entrance. I opened up and he deepened the kiss.

I felt the knot in my stomach getting tighter and I quickened the pace, clinging to him.  
“Sam”, I whimpered, as my walls got tighter around him.  
“Cum for me baby”, Sam moaned in my ear.  
I few seconds later I came biting his shoulder and gripping his back.  
“Ah! Jess!” Sam cried out as he came soon after, holding me so tight it actually did hurt. I didn’t say anything though.

We didn’t move, just hugged each other close and caught our breath. I kissed him lovingly and moved the hair from his face, caressing his cheeks.  
“You tired yet?” I smirked as I rested my arms on his shoulders and played with the hair on the back of his head.  
“Nope”, Sam smirked back as he kissed me.  
“Good”, I smiled sexily. “Next round I want it from behind”.

Sam groaned and twitched inside me at the thought. “Fuck Jess”, he said before kissing me and flipping us over so I was on my back. He pulled out and laid next to me, bringing me close.

That round we did doggy-style, then a spooning position, then back to missionary before we were finally so exhausted we couldn’t even move. We just cuddled close and fell asleep soon after. I guess Sam’s libido is as crazy as Dean’s. He’s just not as open about it as Dean.

I knew I was going to be so sore the next day.

******

I woke the next morning to Sam kissing my forehead and hugging me tight. I smiled before I opened my eyes and hugged him just as tight, nuzzling my face into his chest.

“Good morning Jess”, Sam said in an adorable sleepy voice.   
“Good morning Sam”, I replied finally opening my eyes and kissing him.  
“How sore are you?” Sam chuckled.  
“Quite”, I giggled, starting to feel it now that I was fully awake. “Another hot bath is in order for me this morning. Want to join me?”  
“Sure”, Sam smiled down at me.

I was glad the bathtub was a big enough one for us both to fit. We got up and walked hand in hand to the bathroom. I put my hair up because I didn’t feel like washing it and Sam started the water.  
Once it was warm enough Sam got in first and I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we sighed at the feeling of the warm water. I leaned against him, completely relaxed.

“Now I remember how nice baths are”, Sam chuckled. “I’ve never really had the time for them, until now”.  
“They are quite lovely”, I giggled. “Having your company makes it even better”, I said as I kissed his neck.  
“I agree”, Sam replied as he hugged me tight.

Sam and I quietly enjoyed our bath and washed off before we got out, the water cooling faster than we would have liked.

After, we got dressed and went to get breakfast. Dean and Castiel were there and Dean was making pancakes and bacon.  
We all greeted each other and waited for breakfast to be ready. We didn’t have much to do yet since Rowena was still away making our hex bags and no cases came up.

So, we spent the day watching shows and scanning more books. Dean still looked for cases every once in a while, but nothing showed up. It was quite an uneventful day for us, but it was still fun hanging out together.

Sam and I stayed up late in bed, again. We didn’t marathon, but we still thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.

******

The next day Rowena showed up after lunchtime in the library as we were all playing poker and smoking.

“Hello everyone”, Rowena greeted us. “Goodness me, what is that smell? It smells like a skunk got one of you”. She scrunched her nose up and covered it with her hand.  
We had to laugh at that. “It’s marijuana”, I giggled and blushed. “Sorry about that”.  
“Oh, ok”, Rowena laughed a little.  
“Yeah I’ve corrupted them”, I giggled as I walked down the steps to her. She laughed a little at that. “You have them already?” I asked.  
“I do”, she nodded as she brought out a small pouch with them all inside.  
“Wow! Thank you! That was quick!” I smiled at her as he handed me the pouch.  
“It was no trouble at all Jessica. Quite easy actually”, Rowena replied.  
“I’m glad!”  
“I have some time now. You must tell me all about yourself”, Rowena said, holding my hand with hers.  
“You sure?” I giggled. “It’s not that interesting”.  
“I am. I want to know how you know so much about me and my son”, Rowena replied.  
“Ok, if you insist”, I shrugged. “They’ve heard this all before so we can leave them be”, I said waving over at the guys.  
“It’s ok Jess. We don’t mind hearing it again. Right guys?” Dean chimed in. 

Sam and Castiel said they didn’t mind, so I sat her at the map table since it was the closest to us. I told her everything I told the guys; my wish, changing things, everything. She seemed to be intrigued and asked questions at some points.   
“Wow. That’s some story”, Rowena laughed. “Good to know all those things won’t happen now! I wonder if that was what changed Fergus so much or if it was something else”, she mused.  
“Yeah, I had no idea he would be so evil. He was actually their ally most of the time”, I sighed, pointing my thumb back at the guys. “Well, at least we are safe from him now thanks to you”, I smiled a little.  
“Yes, those hex bags should make sure of that”, Rowena nodded. “Well, I must be going. Thank you for telling me your story”, she smiled as she stood up and straightened her dress.  
“Thank you again Rowena, so much. We really appreciate it”, I smiled, wanting to hug her again.  
“You are most welcome Jessica”, Rowena smiled back. “I’ll hopefully have the other hex bags in a week or two. I have an idea in mind, but I need to make sure it’s strong enough”.  
“Awesome!” I beamed. “I should give you my number in case we aren’t here when you’re done!”  
“Oh yes, good idea”, Rowena nodded.

I wrote it down real quick and handed it to her and we said goodbye before she disappeared.

I took the hex bags out of the pouch and handed one to Sam and to Dean.  
“She sure works quickly”, I laughed as I kept the other bag.  
“She does”, Dean smiled. “Now let’s finish this game”.  
“Yes, let’s!” I smiled as I sat back down.

After a few more games we were bored of poker and went do to our own things.

Around dinner time Dean and Castiel came into the library where Sam and I were scanning books.  
“I think I found a case”, Dean said putting the laptop down in between Sam and me.  
“Sweet!” I said excitedly. I was so ready to go hunting again.

Sam and I read the article and I soon recognized it.  
“It is a case. It’s Calliope”, I told them. I was so looking forward to this hunt. I couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces when they found out.  
“Calliope? The Greek goddess Calliope?” Sam asked.  
“Yup!” I nodded. “She conjured a scarecrow, similar to one in the school’s play, to kidnap anyone who tries to stop the play, hence the missing teacher, and eventually a student. She’s keeping them in the basement of the school, I think; somewhere around there. She wants the school play to happen and then she’ll eat the writer”.  
“Why are gods and goddesses so fucked up?” Dean sighs.  
“I have no idea”, I laughed.  
“Well, we’ll make our way up there early tomorrow morning and gank the bitch”, Dean smirked.  
“Sounds good”, I giggled.

“How do we kill her?” Sam asked.  
“That I’m not sure of actually. Maybe some kind of stake like with Vesta?” I blushed.   
“No biggie. I’m sure we’ll find the answer somewhere in here”, Sam assured me.

We all pitched in and researched how to kill Calliope. Close to dinner time we had our answer.  
“Ah-ha! Found it!” Dean said, smacking the book and pushing it to the middle of the table for us all to see. “We kill her with a blessed wooden stake”.  
“Nice!” I smiled. “I knew it was something that simple”.  
“Want me to retrieve the stakes for you?” asked Castiel as he stood up.  
“You don’t have to Cas”, Dean replied. “We can get them”.  
“It is really no trouble. I will be right back”, Castiel insisted.  
“Ok. Thanks Cas”, Dean smiled.

Castiel left and was back minutes later with three stakes.  
“Thanks Cas”, I smiled. “Don’t you need one?” I asked when I saw that he didn’t bring four.  
“I am being called to Heaven so I will not be able to assist you on this hunt”, Castiel replied.  
“Oh ok”, I said sadly. “Be safe”.  
“I will Jessica”, Castiel smiled. “See you all soon”.

Castiel disappeared and we cleaned up all the books. After, Dean made us dinner and we talked more about the hunt. They asked what the play was and I said I didn’t remember, but thought maybe Wizard of Oz since there was a scarecrow in it. I did my best to hide my lie. I really didn’t want them to find out until we got there.  
After dinner we watched a movie and relaxed. The trip to Flint, Michigan would be a long one so we all decided to get to bed early.

I was on my way to my room when Dean stopped me.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked as he pinned me to the wall.  
“I figured it would be best if I slept in my own bed so we could all get some good sleep. That doesn’t happen when we share beds”, I laughed shyly, quickly getting turned on by the closeness of him.  
“That may be true, but it’s early enough for one round. Don’t you think?” Dean smirked against my neck before kissing and licking it.  
I’m powerless against his advances and he fuckin’ knows it, the jerk. “Mhmm”, was all I could say, knowing I’d sound wrecked if I actually tried to speak.  
“Let’s go then”, Dean murmured in my ear before he licked it. I moaned softly and he smirked before he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

We got to his room and he was already taking off his shirts and boots before he even closed the door. I did my best to catch up. I got down to my bra and panties before he pushed me onto the bed. He was down to his boxers and laid over me before he ground down into me, making me moan. I brought him down for a hard kiss, wrapping my arms around him to bring him closer. I tugged his hair, making him grunt and grind into me harder. Dean tugged my hair to open my neck up to him so he could darken the mark on my neck that was already there. It was sensitive, but it just added to the pleasure. I clung to him and bucked my hips up to meet his, us both moaning at the friction.  
“How do you want it?” Dean asked huskily in my ear, making me shiver.  
I thought about it for a second, “I’d say tie you up and me ride you, but I didn’t bring any rope”, I giggled.  
Dean groaned and his cock twitched against me at the thought. “I’ll have to get some and leave it in here for next time”, Dean chuckled. “Any other ideas?”  
I thought about it again, wanting to try something new. “How about the Reverse Cowgirl?” I smirked up at him.   
“Ooo! That’s a good one. It’ll give me the perfect view of that ass”, Dean growled before he kissed me hard and got up, taking off his boxers.

I took off the rest of my clothes then got on top of him. I hovered over him as he held my hips before I guided him into my entrance. I lowered down onto him and moaned as he filled me.   
“This is a fuckin’ awesome view”, Dean groaned as he bottomed out.  
I started a steady pace and he smacked my ass, making me moan and arch my back. I used his thighs as leverage and went faster.  
“Dean”, I mewled and clenched, loving the feeling of him hitting all the right spots at this angle.  
“That’s it baby, use my cock”, Dean moaned, giving me all the control.

I started to go a little faster and harder, the knot in my stomach tightening.  
Then Dean stopped me. “Stop Jess”, he moaned.  
“Why what’s wrong?” I asked as I stopped, looking over my shoulder.  
“Nothing. I just want to see your face when you cum”, Dean grinned, blushing a little.

I giggled and got up to face him. I leaned down and kissed him lovingly.  
“You’re too fuckin’ cute Dean. I love you so much”, I giggled and kissed him again before getting right back on him. “I definitely like this better. I like to see your face too”, I winked.  
I started the pace back up and made a show for Dean as I rode him.  
“Fuck Jess. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful”, Dean groaned as he rubbed my thighs and grabbed my hips.  
I smiled and continued my pace before using his chest as leverage to go faster and harder. I angled my hips and he hit my g-spot with every stroke.  
“Dean”, I moaned as I tilted my head back in pleasure, feeling my peak coming.  
Dean could feel my walls tightening. “Yes, Jess. Cum for me baby”, he groaned.

I cried out and came seconds later, my nails digging into his chest.  
“Fuck! Jess!” Dean moaned as he came soon after.  
I kept moving to milk him until he winced.

“Damn Jess”, Dean laughed breathily. “I don’t think you’ve ever rode me so hard”.  
“I don’t think I have either” I giggled. “I’m surprised my thighs could even keep up!”

I soon lifted up off of him and flopped down to his side. “Definitely won’t be doing that again tonight”, I laughed against his chest. “I may be thinner, but I’m still way out of shape”.   
Dean chuckled and held me tight.

“Think we should sleep now?” I asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
“As much as I would love to go another round, yeah, we should”, Dean replied. “Gotta get up super early”.  
“Yeah,” I sighed.  
“Let’s get cleaned up real quick and then go to bed” Dean said moving to get up.  
“Ok,” I said as I followed.

We got cleaned up and then got right back into bed. Dean gave me one of his shirts to wear since I was too lazy to go to my room to get pjs. I loved the smell of him.  
We were soon back into bed and snuggled together, falling asleep soon after.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning Dean's phone alarm went off and I frowned and grumbled. He turned it off then hugged me.

"C’mon Jess we gotta get up", Dean said kissing my forehead.

I grumbled louder and hugged him closer, nuzzling into his chest.

"Jess. C’mon", Dean chuckled and pried me off him.

"Too early", I whined, face squished in the pillow.

"A shower will help you wake up. Come on get up", Dean said tapping my ass and getting up.

"5 more minutes", I grumbled.

"Nu-uh. Get up before I have to drag you out and put you over my shoulder", Dean said, sounding serious.

I didn't want to make him mad so I got up, grumbling and sighing.

"Nice hair", Dean laughed as he saw me stand up.

I just frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, so not in the mood to talk yet.

"You look good in my shirt", Dean said hugging me. "Gotta let you wear my clothes more often".

I nodded and hugged him back, leaning my head on his chest.

"You really aren't a morning person, huh?" Dean chuckled.

I shook my head and pulled away to go to the door with Dean's hand in mine. We made our way to the bathroom and showered quickly. It helped a little, but I was nowhere near fully awake yet.

 

I got dressed and packed as fast as I could with being exhausted, hex bag in my jacket. We decided to eat breakfast on the road to save time. I went right back to sleep in the back seat after I finished eating.

 

"I don't think I've seen her so tired", Sam chuckled quietly, nodding his head back to where I was in the back seat.

"I think we wore her out", Dean smirked.

"Must have", Sam replied as he looked behind him to see me fast asleep. "Sometimes I think of how bad our lives would be right now if her wish was never granted, how much shit we would be dealing with right now".

"Me too Sammy. Glad it was though. She's fuckin' awesome", Dean replied smiling.

"She is", Sam agreed smiling back. "I’m glad you ended up accepting her. You've certainly changed since she got here". Sam said, nudging Dean with his hand.

"I’m glad I did too. I was stupid for being such an ass before. I have changed and I'm kinda glad I did", Dean said smiling a little.

"She's made this life a little more bearable too", Sam continued.

"You've got that right. She just makes everything better", Dean nodded.

"She does", Sam says as he looks back at me again, smiling a little. "Are we still considering her coming with us to get Bobby? It sounded like Rowena will have a strong enough spell".

"I don't know Sammy", Dean sighed. "She made a strong point, but it's so dangerous. I can't be without her like that again and this time could be permanent if something goes wrong".

"Yeah…I guess we'll have to decide later", Sam sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah", Dean nodded.

 

I woke up about an hour later, stretching and yawning.

"You awake now Jess?" Dean chuckled as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah", I giggled. "Sorry I didn't want to get up earlier".

"No biggie. We still got on the road on time so it's all good", Dean shrugged.

"Ok", I smiled. "How long did I sleep?"

"About 3 hours", Sam chimed in.

"Damn," I laughed. "I guess I was tired".

Sam and Dean did their brother telepathy again, smirking at each other as I yawned and stretched again, totally missing it.

A few hours later we got lunch at a sub shop and ate on the road. After, I got super high and tried not to be bored. I listened to my music and that helped some.

When I was bored of my music I chatted with them about random things I thought of and still didn’t know about them.

We finally got to the motel that evening and checked in before we went to a diner nearby for dinner. We thought we would have time to go to the school tonight, but decided to go the next afternoon instead.

 

After dinner, we went to a bar and had a few drinks. We played some pool and got nice and buzzed; me more so than them. I don't think my tolerance would ever be as high as theirs, especially Dean’s.

When I was at my feel good level, I started to tease and flirt with them. It has been a while since I had them both at the same time. My time in Hell kinda put a damper on things.

By the time we finished our third game of pool they looked like they’ve about had enough of my teasing. I just smirked or winked as they groaned in frustration.  
“Think it’s about time we get Jess back to the room dontcha think Sammy?” Dean said loud enough for me to hear, looking right at me like he wanted to eat me.  
“I think so Dean”, Sam replied, doing the same.  
I just smirked in response, trying to hide how turned on I was getting.

Dean laid his cue on the table and grabbed my arm. I grabbed my jacket as he took me to the Impala with Sam in tow. He opened the door to the front seat and pushed me inside.  
“Sammy you’re driving”, Dean said as he tossed Sam the keys.  
Dean got in the passenger seat and immediately attacked my mouth, making me moan at his roughness. He brought me close to him and I tugged his hair, making him grunt.  
“Shit Dean, save some for the rest of us”, Sam chuckled as he turned out of the parking lot.  
“Shut it”, Dean said before kissing me hard again, invading my mouth with his tongue.

Sam just laughed and tried to focus on driving. Dean was all over me and I loved it. I loved being manhandled and I never got that until I started sleeping with them.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been around a chick who teases as hard as you do”, Dean groaned against my lips.  
“I may tease a little too hard, but at least I don’t leave you guys with blue balls after,” I laughed.  
“That would not fly” Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me to bring me closer to him.  
“I would never do that” I laughed. “Plus, I can’t resist you guys for very long”.  
“We can’t resist you for very long either sweetheart” Dean smirked and kissed me again.

By the time we got back to the motel Dean had me straddling him; good thing it was dark outside and not too many cars were on the road.  
Sam parked the Impala and Dean opened the door and I got out as soon as it was open. I walked up to the room and Dean was right behind me, his arms around my waist and licking and kissing my neck. Luckily Sam had the key because I doubt Dean was going to do anything about it. I was giggling and moaning softly; I was never really one for PDA’s, even if no one was around.

We soon got inside and Sam locked the door. I took my jacket and shoes off right away and went to Sam since he was stuck with driving.  
“Time for Sammy to get some attention”, I smirked as I took off my shirt and pushed him to sit on the bed as I straddled him.  
“’Bout time!” Sam groaned as he grabbed my ass to bring me closer to him. He was already hard as I ground against him.  
Sam was shirtless by the time I got to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. He moaned into the kiss and nipped at my bottom lip for me to open up for him. I did immediately and I moaned as our tongues battled. Dean came up behind me and moved my hair to one side to kiss and nip at my neck, groping my breasts through my bra.  
“We need to be naked, like yesterday”, I laughed, breaking the kiss.  
“Agreed”, Sam chuckled.

I got up off Sam and we all got undressed the rest of the way. Dean pushed me back onto the bed and yelped in surprise, then giggled.  
“Would you look at that Sammy”, Dean said looking down at me in awe. “Such a fuckin’ gorgeous picture”.  
I blushed a deep red. Even though I felt better about my body now, I was still shy about them staring at me; I’d never get used to it.  
“You’re right Dean” Sam replied. “Fuckin’ beautiful”.  
“Ok stop staring and get to fuckin’!” I giggled, still blushing hard.  
“Someone’s demanding”, Dean chuckled as he laid down next to me and put his arm around my waist, going right for my neck again.  
“I had to say something to get you two to stop staring!” My giggle turning to a moan as Dean licked and sucked at the sweet spot on my neck.  
“We can’t help it Jess. You’re something to look at”, Sam smiled as he laid down on the other side of me, caressing my thigh.  
“Thanks”, I said shyly.

Sam reached his hands into my panties and brushed his fingers against my folds, making me moan.  
“She’s fuckin’ soaked Dean”, Sam groaned as he inserted one of his long fingers into me, making me gasp.  
“Guess she really can’t resist us”, Dean chuckled before nipping my ear.  
“I really can’t”, I moaned, grasping the sheets as Sam added another finger.

“Who’s going where Jess?” Dean murmured in my ear.  
“I can’t decide this time. I just know I want you both and soon”, I could barely get the words out as Sam was fucking me with his fingers so well.  
Dean chuckled, knowing I was having a hard time speaking. “I want that sweet pussy this time.”  
“Doesn’t matter to me. Just as long as I’m somewhere”, Sam chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and got up to go to his bag. He got a condom and lube before coming back.

I sat up to make room for him behind me. “Good thing you guys bring that stuff with you now”, I giggled.  
“Gotta be prepared for anything”, Sam smirked as he kissed my neck and shoulder.

I giggled then moaned as Sam inserted a lubed finger. I soon told him to add another, moving on his fingers, getting impatient.  
Sam scissored his fingers inside me to stretch me out and I shivered at the feeling.  
“Ok I think I’m ready”, I panted.  
“You sure?” Sam asked warily.  
“Yep, too impatient”, I nodded.  
“I don’t want to hurt you Jess”, Sam chuckled.  
“I’ll be fine”, I assured.  
“Ok”, Sam replied as I heard him open the packet and roll the condom on.

He brought me to him and I lowered myself onto him, moaning at the burn. It almost hurt, but like I said, I was too impatient at this point.  
When Sam bottomed out I took a minute to adjust.  
“Ok I’m ready for you Dean”, I said, reaching for him.

Dean guided himself into me and we all moaned at the tight fit.  
“Fuck, I almost forgot how fuckin’ tight you are with the both of us in you”, Dean panted.  
“Does it hurt you?” I asked concerned.  
“Naw, any tighter and it would. I’m fine”, Dean smirked. “I should be asking if you’re hurting”.  
“Not enough to stop, that’s for fuckin’ sure”, I laughed breathily, making them both laugh too.

After another minute or so I said they could move.  
I instantly clung to Dean as they started a steady pace. Sam moved closer so I was almost squished in between them. I just relished the feeling of their hard bodies rubbing against mine. I wrapped my arms around Dean’s neck and brought him in for a hard, sloppy kiss, tugging at his hair. He grunted and crushed me to him by my hips, making me moan as my clit hit his pubic bone.  
Sam licked and sucked at my neck and shoulders as he groped my breasts and teased my nipples.  
“Fuck I missed this”, I moaned, breaking the kiss with Dean. “You guys are fuckin’ amazing.” I started babbling praises of how good they felt and how good they were at fucking me. They were all true too; I’d always love having both of them together.  
“We missed this too Jess”, Sam murmured against my ear before biting it, making me mewl.

They started going a little faster and harder and I cried out a little loud. I was getting close already since we haven’t done this in a long time.  
Sam could tell and reached his hand down to rub my clit roughly.  
“Oh fuck, Sam, Dean!” I moaned, getting that much closer to my peak.  
A few more rough strokes across my clit and I came hard, screaming their names into the ceiling.

They grunted and groaned at the feel of my walls clamping down on them, but they weren’t done with me yet. They made my orgasm last longer and I could already feel my second one starting.  
“Fuck guys”, I moaned as they went even harder.

I brought Dean back to me to kiss him roughly and attack his tongue with mine as Sam moved even closer to me, crushing me in between them.  
Dean changed his angle and I moaned loudly into the kiss. Dean smirked and kept the angle, going faster.  
“Mmm…I’m close again”, I whimpered, breaking the kiss.  
Sam rubbed my clit again and this time I came seconds after he touched me.  
“Sam! Dean!” I cried loud, cumming even harder this time.  
Dean winced at how hard I clenched around him. “Fuck Jess”, he grunted.

I felt Sam twitch and swell inside me as he came biting my shoulder and groaning loudly. Dean followed soon after, crushing me to him and kissing me hard, moaning into the kiss.

When I caught my breath I moved off them and laid down between them, feeling completely boneless, panting hard.  
“Damn that was good”, I laughed breathily.  
“Fuck yeah it was”, Dean smirked, lying down next to me and wrapping his arm around me.  
“Let’s shower before we decide we are too tired to move”, Sam suggested.  
“Let’s”, I nodded before getting up and going to the bathroom.

We all crammed into the shower and got cleaned up fast, tiredness seeping in quickly.  
After, we got out and dried off while getting ready for bed. I soon got my pillow and laid it on the bed with Sam before plopping down onto it face first.  
“We wear you out?” Sam chuckled as he put an arm around my back.  
“Always”, I giggled, smiling up at him. I moved to my side and kissed him softly.  
“Good night guys”, Dean said as he turned off the lights.  
“Night Dean”, Sam and I said in unison.

Sam brought me close and I snuggled against his chest. I fell asleep really quick, listening to his steady heartbeat.


	40. Chapter 40

The guys got up early the next morning, like usual. I don’t think they’ll ever really sleep in, unless they are completely sleep deprived like they were for that month I was in Hell.  
I woke to Sam pressed against me and kissing my neck. He was hard and I pressed my ass against him.  
“Sam”, I whimpered.  
“Good morning Jess”, Sam murmured against my ear before he licked it, making me shiver against him. “Dean just left to get breakfast, gotta make this quick”.  
I was barely awake, but I was so down for whatever was on his mind. He moved me to roll onto my back and he laid himself over me and kissed and groped me as I mewled softly. He pulled the sheets over him and moved down to take off my pj pants and panties. I lifted up to help him get them off and he spread my legs and dove right in, licking a stripe up my folds. That woke me up with a gasp.  
“Sam!” I moaned and arched my back off the bed.  
Sam had to use a hand to keep me from moving and suckled my clit before nipping it. Then he moved to my entrance and fucked me with his tongue. He groped and squeezed my thighs, groaning under the sheets.  
All I saw was his head moving and I moved them to see him and I figured it would be rather hot under there soon too.  
He looked up at me and I had to moan at the sight. It was too fuckin’ hot. Sam smirked and licked at my clit before I laid my head back and moaned.  
I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening and I grasped his hair, pressing into him.  
“Fuck Jess”, Sam groaned against me, the vibrations of his voice getting me that much closer.  
“Mmm…Sammy! Fuck! Don’t stop, I’m so close”, I moaned, grasping his hair harder, making him grunt.  
He licked me a little rougher, adding two fingers, and I came seconds later moaning his name. He worked me through it slowly and stopped before I got too sensitive.

“Fuck, I love those kinds of wake up calls”, I panted. “Come here you”, I said reaching for him.  
Sam smirked as he stood up and wiped of his mouth and chin before lying on top of me. I kissed him fiercely, ignoring the taste of myself.  
“I love you Sam”, I smiled when he pulled away to look down at me.  
“I love you too Jess”, he smiled back before kissing me again.

The kiss was getting heated and, of course, that’s when Dean came through the door with our breakfast.

“Whoa! Hello!” Dean chuckled. “Didn’t mean to interrupt”, he said as put the bags on the table and took his jacket off.  
Sam and I parted, blushing and laughing.  
“Good morning Dean”, I giggled as I put my clothes back on and stood up. I walked over to hug him and I almost kissed him, but thought the better of it seeing as how he might taste some of me on my lips.  
“Morning Jess”, Dean smiled and hugged me tight.

We soon sat down and ate, discussing the game plan. I told them that the student would probably kidnapped tonight, but we wouldn’t be able to anything about it since the only way to stop the scarecrow was to kill Calliope. They hated that we couldn’t prevent the kidnapping, but I told them that if all went according to plan, then they would both be just fine.  
We had some time to kill before we figured they would start rehearsing for the day. So we took our time getting ready in our Fed suits.  
I was in the bathroom putting my hair up in a professional looking bun as Dean came in. “Damn I missed seeing you in that skirt”, Dean smirked at me through the mirror. “We gotta get you a mini one now that you’d actually wear it”, he said groping my ass.  
I laughed and swatted his hands away playfully. I finished my hair soon after and got my phone and my hex bag and put them in my blazer pockets before I put my heels on.

“Think you’ll be able to keep it in your pants this time Sammy?” I whispered in Sam’s ear.  
“I’ll do my best”, Sam replied, clearing his throat and blushing a little. I could tell that made him think of our little tryst in the supply closet and I smirked.

Dean luckily was too busy tying his tie to catch our exchange. As much as I teased Sam, I would also have to keep my cool. Seeing them in suits always turned me right the fuck on.

We eventually made our way to the school and we walked into the building right as they were unfurling the sign for the play. I had a really hard time hiding my knowing smile. Luckily, my shortness made it easy to hide my face. Even with my heels on, they were still freakishly tall compared to me.  
We met with the school principal and she led us to the auditorium and told us to let her know if we needed anything. I walked in behind them looking around and smirking.

The first thing they heard was an actress dressed as Bobby practicing her lines. They turned to me and gave me a “what the fuck” look and I could no longer contain my laughter, but I didn’t make a commotion to draw attention to us.  
Then we heard another actress dressed as Castiel practicing her lines yelling out, “Hey Assbutt!” They turned back around to look and then the piano started playing as the cast rehearsed the opening song.  
I walked to the side of them to watch their faces as they watched the rehearsal in horror, stifling my laughter as much as I could. Every once in a while they would look over at me and I would go back to my straight face.

When the song was over Dean spoke, “What in the holy…”  
They looked over at me with death glares, but I didn’t get the vibe that they were truly mad at me, just annoyed as hell.  
“You knew exactly what this was the whole time didn’t you?” Dean practically growled, getting close to me.  
“I did and your faces made it all worth it”, I smirked, standing up straight and proud.  
“You are so paying for this later”, Dean whispered, a deep frown marring his features.  
“You got that right”, Sam added, frowning as well.  
“I look forward to it”, I replied sexily, winking.  
They growled and tried to keep their composure. Luckily we were subtle enough that no one noticed.

Soon the director noticed us and came running up the stairs with her helper in tow to where we were.  
“Are you guys from the Publisher? I’m Marie the writer- slash-director”, she greeted us. “This is Mei my stage manager and that was just…”  
We stopped her in her tracks and held up our badges. Then Sam saw that the actors were practicing showing their badges and then moved for us to put them away as subtly as possible.  
“I’m special agent Smith”, Sam said as he tucked his badge back into his jacket pocket. “This is my partner”, he motioned to Dean. “Special agent…”  
“Smith”, Dean said, cutting him off.  
“No relation…And this is our intern, agent…” Sam began.  
“Potter”, I said before Sam could.

It was so fuckin’ hilarious to see them lose their cool like that. I had such a hard time keeping myself from cracking up and blowing our cover.  
“We’re here to look into the disappearance…” Sam began.  
“There is no singing in Supernatural!” Dean said, cutting Sam off.  
Sam and I just rolled our eyes and I tried to keep my cool.  
“Well, this is Marie’s interpretation. So…” Mei replied.  
“Ha, well. If there was singing in Supernatural, you know…and that’s a big if…If there were singing then it would be Classic Rock, not this Andrew Floyd Webber CRAP! ”, Dean said, getting rather angry.  
“Andrew Lloyd Webber”, Sam whispered to Dean.  
The awkwardness was palpable and I couldn’t get enough.  
“Well, you know, we do sing a cover of ‘Carry on My Wayward Son’ in the second act,” Marie replied smiling.  
“Really?” Sam asked almost looking and sounding disgusted, as Dean says, “Ah!”  
“It’s a classic!” Dean and Marie say in unison, Marie shaking her head in disbelief.  
“It is”, I agreed, looking at Sam.  
“Right anyway. So, we’re here to talk about the disappearance of your teacher, Mrs. Chandler. Any chance you two saw her before she vanished?” Sam said, getting us all back on track.  
They told us their teacher left around 9:30 to go boozing like she usually did.  
“Most of the time she’s sipping from her, grown-up juice, or passed out. Usually in that order”, Marie told us.  
“Yeah well I don’t blame her”, Dean replied. “I’m gonna need 50 Jell-O shots and a hose down to get this stink off of me.”  
Sam laughed awkwardly and Mei lunged at Dean before Sam stopped her.

“Ok, we’re going to need to talk to you two in private. We know what is happening here and we need to fill you in”, I spoke up, wanting to skip all the stuff we didn’t need to do, as the guys looked at me like I shouldn’t have said anything.  
“Could you give us just a minute?” Sam asked the girls with a smile. “Just one moment”.  
They looked at us weird, but nodded and walked back down the steps.

When the girls were out of hearing range they rounded on me with looks, but I spoke before they could.  
“What? There’s no point in doing all the other crap that you guys would’ve done, when we know exactly what we’re dealing with”, I say in my defense. “You guys would have gone to the teacher’s office to snoop around, then to the library to figure out what it was; burn a scarecrow prop needlessly. I’m saving us a lot of time here guys”.  
They wanted to be upset, but they knew I was right.  
“Fine, you’re right”, Dean sighed, wiping his mouth with his hand.  
“I mean, I gotta say. It’s kinda charming, the production value and the… ”, Sam said smiling over at Dean who had a deadpan look on his face. “No? No.”, he said before clearing his throat.  
“Alright, let’s go”, I giggled as I walked past them to walk down to the stage.

I got to the stage and found Marie and Mei. “Hey, ready to chat?” I asked smiling, the guys coming up behind me.  
I tried to be the nicer one of us since I used to be one of them…well, sorta…never to that level though. I liked to keep my obsessions sort of hidden.  
“Sure”, Marie smiled as she had us follow them up the stage to the wing.  
We walked up to a prop table and Dean asked, “Where’d you get all this stuff?”  
“Some parts homemade, some parts repurposed”, she began as she was walking towards the stage door. “All of it aweso…” Dean couldn’t help himself and picked up a prop shotgun and cocked it.  
“Please don’t”, she said before she grabbed it out of his hands and put it back on the table.  
Sam and I stifled laughs and rolled our eyes at how childish Dean was sometimes. I loved that about him.

Dean looked over past us and saw the actors playing Sam and Dean leaning against the prop Impala. “What are they doing?” he asked Marie.  
She looked over to where he was pointing. “Oh, uh, they’re rehearsing the BM scene”, she replied, nodding like he would know what that meant.  
“The bowel movement scene?” Dean asked seriously.  
Another time I had to clear my throat to keep from laughing.  
“No! The ‘boy melodrama’ scene!” she replied exasperated.  
Dean looked at her like “what the fuck” before she explained, “You know, the scene where the boys get together and their driving or leaning against Baby, drinking a beer, sharing their feelings. The two of them alone, but together, bonded, united the power of their…”  
“Why are they standing so close together?” Dean interjects.  
“Ah…reasons…”  
Sam and I watch the actors practicing while listening to them and I stand on my tip toes to whisper to Sam, “Wincest”. Sam looks at me with disgust, rolling his eyes and I again have to keep a straight face. I didn’t know how much longer I could take before I just burst out in hysterics.  
Dean thinks about it for a second before he realizes, face going deadpan, “You know they’re brothers right?”  
“Well, duuuhh…but, subtext”, she smirks up at Dean.  
Dean’s jaw works in frustration and yells out, “Why don’t you take a sub step back there ladies!”  
We all look at the two as they awkwardly move apart.

She and Dean discussed, or rather, argued about Supernatural. Sam and I just looked at each other and smirked, enjoying how riled this all made Dean.  
“You know I could actually tell you what happened with Sam and Dean. My friend got me the unpublished books”, Dean started. Marie and Mei didn’t say anything so he took that as his cue. “So, Sam came back from Hell, but without his soul and Cas brought in a bunch of Leviathans from Purgatory. They lost Bobby and then Cas and Dean got stuck in Purgatory, Sam hit a dog. They met a prophet named Kevin who was going to help them close the gates of Hell forever, but a girl randomly popped up into their lives from an alternate future.” Dean said this looking over at me, smiling fondly, without Marie or Mei noticing. I smiled back shyly, before looking down at my feet. “She prevented them from dealing with a whole bunch of crap. She got kidnapped by the King of Hell, Crowley, and they saved her. Then they were on a mission to rescue Bobby from Hell since Crowley ordered he be put there wrongfully”.  
“Wow”, Marie and Mei replied.  
“Yup”, Dean nodded.  
“That is some of the worst fan fiction that I have ever heard!” Marie said laughing as Dean just stood there awkwardly. “I mean seriously, where’d your friend find this garbage? I’m not saying that ours is a masterpiece or anything but geez…ah…I’ll have to send you some fic links later”.  
Sam and I, again, had to keep from laughing at Dean.

Dean soon noticed that there were actors dressed as him and Castiel close together and he has a hard time not blushing or showing anything. “What are they doing?”  
“Uh…kids these days call it hugging”, Marie replied.  
“Is this in the show?” Dean asks pointing to the actors.  
“What? No, Siobhan and Kristen are a couple in real life…Although we do explore the nature of Destiel in Act II”, Marie smirks.  
Dean glances over at me and I look away like nothing was wrong, smirk on my lips.  
“What?” he asks, trying his best to cover up his blush.  
“Oh it’s just subtext”, Marie says shrugging. “But, then you can’t spell subtext without S.E.X.”, she says smiling over at the couple.  
Dean thinks about it for a second and then looks over at me with another deadpan look. I just wink at him in response.

I walked a little closer to Marie, “Could we talk somewhere more private?”  
“Yeah, the library should be empty, let’s go there”, Marie said as she led the way.

When we got there I told them about what was going to happen, much to Sam and Dean’s dismay. I told them that an actor was going to be kidnapped by an animated version of their scarecrow prop and Marie was probably going to witness it. They didn’t believe me, just like I thought, but then I told them I there was absolutely no reason for me to lie and that everything supernatural was real. If they still didn’t believe me, I told Marie she could just wait and see for herself.  
“You should believe her, because it’s all real” Sam said when I was done talking. “I’m Sam Winchester and that’s Dean”, he said pointing to Dean.  
Marie and Mei looked at each other in shock and then burst out laughing. The guys were extremely taken aback by their reaction and I had to stifle yet another laugh with a cough.  
When their laughter died down Marie spoke, almost condescendingly, “Now look. I’m willing to believe that monsters are real, but those books are works of fiction”.  
“And you guys are way too old to be Sam or Dean”, Mei added. “Oh yeah. More of a Rufus/Bobby combo…maybe”.  
“They’re only in their mid-30’s” I laughed, trying to defend them. “Rufus and Bobby were like almost 60 years old”.  
“It’s ok Jess”, Sam whispered, patting my shoulder. I relented with a little sigh.

“Alright, ok. Little Miss Sunshine. We are what the books call ‘hunters’”, Dean replied.  
“FBI hunters?” Mei asked.  
“Yeah”, Dean said, sounding so done.  
Marie and Mei look at each other before Mei speaks again, “You are X-files”.  
“Sure. Yeah. You can say that”, Sam added.

I told them all about the goddess Calliope and what she does and planned to do. It scared them and Marie wanted to cancel the show, but I told them that the show had to go on for us to gank Calliope and they would be perfectly safe. They asked how I knew so much and I told them I was a psychic; which they didn’t really believe either.  
After we talked about everything and tried to get them to believe us, we told them to not say anything to anyone, to trust us, and we would be back tomorrow. They agreed to stay quiet and I hoped they actually would. We assured them everything was going be fine and left the school.

 

As we walked outside, close to the Impala, Dean made sure no one was around and stopped me by a strong grip on my arm.  
“You are so going to get it later”, Dean growled in my ear. He didn’t sound angry, which I was glad for. I really didn’t mean for this to make them mad, just wanted to mess with them a little, I did have a tendency to be a troll at times… “You think you’re funny for not telling us? You love to ruffle our feathers don’t you?”  
“I really do. It’s so much fun”, I laughed as I look up at him.  
“You gotta admit Dean, it was kinda funny”, Sam chuckled, clearly not as bothered by it as Dean was.  
Dean growled again and tightened his grip on my arm so much I almost winced. Dean whispered low in my ear so only I could hear him, “Tonight you are going to get punished for this and all the teasing you’ve been doing lately. It’s time you learned your lesson.” He didn’t sound menacing, just promising. I couldn’t help but whimper quietly, biting my bottom lip, and feel heat pool in my stomach instantly at his words. “Tonight is payback. You may tease hard, but sweetheart, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”  
He squeezed my ass hard before he walked to the driver side of the Impala. Sam watched the whole thing and knew he had to ask Dean later what that was about, because the look on my face was one of shock and pure want.  
“Fuck”, I whispered breathily as I glanced at Sam, turned on as all hell.

We were soon on our way back to the motel to change back into regular clothes and I was grateful. Our Fed suits may look good, but they were far from comfortable.  
I was constantly thinking of what Dean had in mind for later. This was probably the only “punishment” I would ever enjoy. I did my best to make it look like I wasn’t thinking about it though.

When we went back to the motel I immediately changed my clothes, Dean brushing against me and touching me as subtly as possible whenever he could. I tried to remain unaffected because I didn’t want him to know how turned on I was. This was going to be a long day…

After I was dressed I went to the bathroom to take my hair out of the annoying bun and redo my hair. I could hear Dean whisper to Sam, but I couldn’t quite hear what he said. I just figured he was telling him what he said to me at the school. It then sounded like they were arguing about something and then it stopped.  
“You guys alright?” I asked as I finished my hair and walked out of the bathroom.  
“Yeah, all’s good”, Dean nodded.  
“Ok…” I squinted, not believing him for a second. “Well, I’m fuckin’ starving so we should go get some lunch”.  
“I agree!” Dean said smiling and standing up from his seat at the little table.

We got to a cheap looking diner close to the motel and Dean immediately sat next to me, not even letting Sam get the chance; though it didn’t look like Sam was going to try anyway. We looked over the menu and Dean put his hand on my thigh, squeezing it and slowly inching it closer to my hip. I tried my best to ignore it, but he knew by my tensing that I was affected. I mean, of course I was. He knew by now what he does to me. I could see his smirk from my peripherals and I just knew he was enjoying himself a little too much.  
I ignored him as best as I could, striking up a conversation with Sam about whatever I could think of. We ordered our food and right as the waitress left Dean decided that was the perfect time to brush his fingers over my denim covered core.  
I grabbed his hand and gave him a death glare. “Dean. We are in public,” I whispered harshly.  
“So? No one can see us. I chose this spot specifically for this reason”, Dean smirked back.  
As much as I was annoyed and wanted to smack that smirk off that gorgeous face, I could only grumble and accept it. It’s not that I wasn’t enjoying it or anything…

We ate our food and chatted while Dean would continue touching me as often as possible. Every once in a while I would have to clear my throat or else I would make some other lewd noise. Sam smirked at us and I wanted to smack it off his face too. He was enjoying this too much. I guess I deserved it, since I tease them so often.  
When the bill was paid we got up and Dean squeezed my ass making me squeak.  
“Dean!” I growled as I turned around and glared at him.  
“No one saw Jess. Chill out”, Dean chuckled.  
I just grumbled again and soon got over it as we got into the Impala.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out in the motel room since there was nothing else for us to do until tomorrow. Dean kept up his teasing touches and subtle brushes against me as often as he could. A few times he would lean into kiss me and then pull away and chuckle at my frustrated face.  
We ordered Chinese for dinner and it was ok, not as good as the kind we had in the bunker. After, we went to the bar next door and got our buzz on. Dean kept up his teasing the whole time. I was going from frustrated as hell to turned on and I was sure my panties were ruined by now.  
I decided I had enough and teased back as we played a game of pool. I knew it would probably come back to literally bite me in the ass, but I couldn’t help it anymore. Dean was right though, he teases so much harder than me and I know today was only a taste of it.

When the game was over I could tell he was so done with me teasing back and grabbed my arm.  
“Time for you to get that punishment I promised you”, Dean growled in my ear and started walking me out the door.  
“What about Sam?” I asked, trying to make my voice steady as I grabbed my jacket.  
“He wanted to join in, but I told him not this time. It’s just me and you”, Dean replied.  
“Ok”, I said, voice not as steady anymore. 

Dean and I got to the room and he locked the door. I took off my jacket and put it on the chair at the table as Dean did the same. I had no idea what to expect, but I was ready for whatever Dean wanted to do. He looked at me intensely and I almost cowered back, though I knew he would never truly hurt me.  
“Tonight you do exactly as I say, ok?” Dean said walking closer to me.  
“Ok”, I replied, showing no signs of backing down or stopping him. “Just don’t make me call you Daddy, k?” I joke sheepishly. I was never into that Daddy/Little girl stuff. It was one of the very few kinks that I would indeed shame.  
Dean laughed at that, “Ok, you don’t have to call me Daddy or Master or anything like that”.  
I giggled, “Ok”.  
“Good. Want a safe word?” Dean asked.  
“Naw, I trust you”, I shook my head. “I’m sure I’ll like anything you think of”, I wink.  
“Now what’s the point of a punishment you enjoy?” Dean chuckled.  
I just giggled and shrugged.

“Alright. Strip”, Dean said getting into a serious mode and sitting on the end of a bed.  
I shivered at his tone and began with unbuttoning my shirt. I took my time like it was strip tease, attempting to rile him up just that much more.  
Dean apparently liked the show because he was groaning and palming the growing bulge in his jeans.  
“Still gotta find some way to tease me, dontcha sweetheart?” Dean groaned.  
“Of course”, I said as I unbuttoned my jeans and turned around before giving Dean a nice view of my panty clad ass. “Gotta rile you up somehow”.  
“Just being you riles me up Jess”, Dean said, sounding wrecked.  
I smirked and slowly dropped my panties as I moved my hips sexily like there was a song playing that only I could hear. Then I bent over to give him a view of my wet core before I turned around and undid my bra as I walked closer to him. Before I lost the weight I would be way too shy to be doing this, but now that I finally felt beautiful, I felt confident enough to do it.  
“You’re so gorgeous”, Dean said breathily as he grabbed my hips to make me straddle him.  
I instantly ground down on him making us both moan.  
“Hey, I’m in charge here”, Dean said half laughing, half serious, almost forgetting.  
“Sorry”, I giggled.

“Don’t do it again”, Dean said a little more seriously. “On your knees”.  
I shivered again at the sound of his voice and got a little wetter. I immediately got on my knees and looked up at him.  
Dean stood up and unzipped his pants. I knew what he wanted and I licked my lips, so ready to get that beautiful cock in my mouth. It’s been a long time since I got to. Before I got here I never liked giving head, but how could I resist Dean? Dean could see how eager I was as he looked down at me.  
“Damn Jess. You really want it don’t you?” Dean said as he kicked his boots off and got completely naked.  
“Fuck yeah. It’s been a while”, I replied.  
Dean half chuckled, half groaned and sat back down as I rubbed his taut thighs before grabbing his length and licking him from base to tip. I looked up at him as I took the head into my mouth, sucking lightly.  
“Fuck Jess. That is a sight”, Dean moaned.  
I winked and brought as much of him into my mouth as I could, moaning at the taste and feel of him. Dean groaned loudly and bucked up a little, making me gag.  
“Oh fuck Jess! Sorry!” Dean panted.  
I just caressed his hip and thigh telling him it was ok and I kept at it. Whatever didn’t fit I covered with a hand. With the other I caressed whatever of his body I could touch from where I knelt. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked a little harder, making him groan and grab onto my hair. He pushed a little, but not enough to make me gag again. I went a little faster, twisting my hand and licking the precum from the tip.  
His grunts and groans made me even wetter and made me feel confident that I was making him feel good. I was tempted to touch myself, but I knew he probably wouldn’t like that.

I started to go a little faster, feeling him getting close before he stopped me.  
“Ugh, Jess! Stop!” Dean panted.  
I pulled off of him with an obscene pop. “What? Why? Was it bad?” I asked, feeling like I was wrong about what I thought earlier, confidence flying right out the window.  
Dean could see this and cupped my cheeks. “No Jess. It was too good. I just didn’t want to come so soon”, Dean said breathily.  
“Oh ok” I giggled, feeling better instantly.  
“You really aren’t as bad at it as you think you are”, Dean smirked.  
“Really?” I asked a little shocked. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of girls go down on you that were a million times better at it than I am.”  
“But, none of them are you”, Dean smiled at me fondly.  
“Dean” I said, tears instantly in my eyes at his words. “Man, I really have made you go soft”, I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
“Eh, oh well”, Dean shrugged, smiling. “Come ‘ere”, he said motioning for me to stand up.

I do and he stood up and turns around to pick me up and toss me onto the bed. I yelped and giggled as I landed closer to the headboard.  
“You never would have been able to do that before I lost all this weight”, I giggled.  
“Sure I would have”, Dean chuckles and smirks as he drapes himself over me. “Now this was supposed to be an intense, teasing, hard fuck session and we keep getting side-tracked.” He chuckled. “No more talking. I only want to hear your pretty little noises and my name coming out of your mouth”, Dean said, totally serious now; igniting the fire in my core instantly.  
“Mhmm” I nod, heat pooling in my core.  
“Good”, Dean nodded before he leaned down to kiss and suck at the sweet spot on my neck, making me mewl and cling to him.

Dean kissed and licked at my tattoo before trailing down to tease and suck my nipples, making me arch into him as he wrapped his arms around me to hold me to him.  
When he felt my breasts were well taken care of he kissed and licked down my stomach, caressing and groping along the way as I mewled softly.

He got up on his knees and spread my legs wider, looking down at me.  
“We haven’t even started the real thing and you already looked fucked out”, Dean laughed breathily. “I love that about you”.  
I blushed and looked away shyly.  
“None of that”, Dean said squeezing my thighs. “It’s fuckin’ hot Jess”.  
I looked back at him and smiled as he caressed my thighs. He was about to kiss my inner thigh when he stopped.  
“I almost forgot!” Dean smirked as he got off the bed to go to his bag.  
He rifled through it for a minute, “Aha!” he said as he brought out his tie.

I gulped and got even wetter and Dean chuckled at the look on my face.  
“I didn’t even think of using my tie when you said you wanted to tie me up, but I thought of it today I knew I had to use it on you now”, Dean said smirking.  
I smirked back and raised my hands to the headboard. It was luckily one that had slats to tie my wrists to.  
“Fuck, you are kinky”, Dean said sounding wrecked.  
“Just wait ‘til you’re the one tied up”, I winked.  
“I know it’ll be fuckin’ awesome” Dean chuckled as he tied me up. “Too tight?”  
I tested it and it was fine, “Nope, all good”.

Dean nodded and got back in between my legs again. “Now where were we? Ah, here”, Dean said before he licked me from my entrance to my clit, making me gasp and buck my hips. He nipped and sucked at my clit, making me moan.  
“Fuck, Dean!” I mewled, arching into him.  
This time he held me down by my hip and so I couldn’t ride his tongue. I just had to take what he gave me. He then fucked me with his tongue and I whimpered loudly, loving the feeling of his mouth. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten, quickly reaching my peak. Dean was just that good. It never took me long to come undone from that mouth on me.

I was so close and he could tell. I was just about to cum and he stopped. He looked up at me and smirked.  
“Ugh, I knew you were going to do that”, I groaned.  
“All part of the punishment babe”, Dean grinned, wiping off his mouth and chin.  
“I guess I had it coming”, I panted, catching my breath.  
“Yup! And you’ve gotten away with it for far too long”, Dean replied. “Now hush. I said no more talking”, he said smacking my thigh. I totally did forget he said that. “I want to try a different position since you’re tied up”, he said, winking as he grabbed my ass and lifted it onto his knees as he knelt on the bed. “It’ll be easier since you can’t touch me”.

I groaned in frustration realizing just now that I wouldn’t be able to. Dean just chuckled and guided himself into me, grabbing my hips.  
“Mmm…fuck Dean”, I mewled at the feeling of this angle and his length filling me.

He had a tight grip on my hips and started a bruising pace, faster and harder than ever before.  
“Oh my god! Dean!” I cried out, loving the roughness.  
“You look so fuckin’ hot tied up”, Dean growled. “Definitely gotta do this again.”

I squeezed his hips with my legs and held on for the ride. I was surprised he went this hard. I’m used getting this from Sam, not from him. All I could do was moan, savoring the feel of him pounding into me.

After a bit he slowed down.

“Fuckin’ knees”, Dean grumbled as he pulled out and laid in between my legs.  
“You’re getting old dude”, I snarked before I closed my mouth with a snap and realized I wasn’t supposed to talk.  
Dean chuckled at the face I made. “That was your freebie. I may be getting old, but I can still fuck like a 20-year old”, Dean said as he thrusted into me roughly, making me gasp and arch my back.  
“Mhmm”, I nodded, eyes closed and biting my bottom lip at the feeling.

Dean started the pace back up and I pulled on the tie wanting to touch him.  
“Sucks not being able to touch, huh?” Dean smirked.  
I just nodded and whimpered as he changed the angle.  
“Oh fuck Dean!” I cried out.

Dean kissed and caressed and groped and squeezed me all over and I wanted to do the same to him. I thought being tied up would be fun, but it’s actually quite torturous.  
I felt my peak coming again and I got louder, walls tightening. I was just about to cum and Dean stopped, again, pulling out.  
I groaned even louder in frustration. Orgasm denial is no fun as well.

Dean chuckled at my frown, “Maybe now you’ll think twice about teasing and messing with us so much.”  
I just glared up at him, making him laugh.

“On your knees”. Dean said as he untied the tie and moved off of me.  
I got on my knees and Dean came up behind me and bit my ass.  
“Dean!” I gasped in surprise.  
Dean chuckled and smacked me lightly on the ass making me yelp. Dean kneaded it and squeezed it with his big hands, but still couldn’t get all of it.  
“Ugh, this ass. It’s so perfect”, Dean growled as he continued his groping, making me moan at the feeling. “I’ve never been so obsessed with an ass before I got to get a handful of yours”.  
Dean smacked it again a little harder, but not hard enough to really hurt. He entered me without me knowing and I gasped and moaned at the sudden feeling.  
He started a pace that was so animalistic I would’ve sworn we were rutting dogs or something rather than humans. I never thought I would like this level of roughness, but fuck me I did. Dean smacked my ass and groped it and squeezed it roughly before he held onto my hips and pounded into me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn’t even meet his thrusts with how hard his grip was. His grunts were so fucking hot I couldn’t help but get even wetter than I already was.  
“Fuck! You feel so fucking good Jess”, Dean groaned as he leaned down to kiss and lick at my back and shoulders.  
I clenched around him to make it that much better for him and he groaned so loud I could’ve sworn he was about to cum.

Dean suddenly pushed me onto my stomach with him still inside me and I was so thankful because my arms were just about to give out.  
“Dean!” I moaned at the feeling of him hitting my g-spot dead on.

I grasped the sheets and Dean kept going at his rough, fast pace.  
“I fuckin’ love you Jess”, Dean groaned in my ear as bit it and slammed into me impossibly harder.  
“You too Dean, so fuckin’ much. You fuck me so well. I fuckin’ love your cock”, I moaned.  
Instead of Dean reprimanding me for talking he groaned loudly and laced his fingers with mine and held on tight.  
“I love your sweet tasting pussy. Always so tight and wet for me”, Dean moaned in my ear. “I love that I can make you wet with just a few words or a light touch. You’re so perfect Jess, everything about you. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect woman to drop into my life”.  
I held his hand tighter and moaned at his words. Then I wanted to cry from the sweetness of them. I never thought I would be perfect for Dean. I never thought I would be anything to Dean since he was, you know, Dean, but damn was I wrong.

I soon felt my peak coming again and I moaned louder and held his hand even tighter to where it almost hurt my fingers.  
“Dean!” I mewled, so close.  
“You can cum this time sweetheart. I’ve dragged it out long enough,” Dean murmured in my ear.  
I keened and moaned louder, walls tightening around him.  
“That’s it baby. Cum for me,” Dean groaned as he kept pounding into me.  
“Dean!” I cried out as I came harder than I have in a while.  
I clamped on him so hard that Dean almost winced. “Oh fuck Jess! Yes! Oh my God!” he groaned, cumming seconds later, crushing me to him.

My orgasm lasted longer than it ever has. I clenched around him to milk him as he slowed down.  
“Fuck I love it when you do that. No one I’ve been with has ever done that", Dean moaned as he stopped and kissed my shoulder and tightened his fingers in mine.

Dean pulled out and laid next to me at eye level. I didn’t move again, just flexed my fingers and looked at him.  
“You drool this time?” Dean chuckled.  
I checked and giggled, “A little actually”.  
“Damn, I’m good”, Dean smirked.  
“You really fuckin’ are, you know, for an old man”, I winked as he scoffed and smacked my ass, making me yelp.  
“At least I don’t fuck like one”, Dean smirked, prideful.  
“You sure fuckin’ don’t!” I giggled. “You went harder than ever this time. Holy shit Dean was that fuckin’ awesome! Definitely glad I saw that side of you. I thought Sam was the only one who went that hard.”  
“Told you he wasn’t the only one”, Dean winked.

“I can’t wait ‘til you’re the one tied up”, I said moving to my side to face him. “It’ll be so fun to watch you squirm, knowing you’re at my mercy; but you like being a sub sometimes don’t you?” I winked.  
Dean blushed and cleared his throat and looked away.  
“Don’t be shy Dean”, I giggled, shoving him a little. “I’ve seen you be a bottom for a lady a couple times and I’m sure Cas is one hell of a top”, I winked.  
Dean got even redder and I had to laugh and wrap my arms around him and kiss him, he was too cute.  
“You should know by now Dean that I’d never judge you or anything”, I said as I looked him right in the eye. “I never thought the Dean Winchester would ever be shy about anything ever”, I giggled.  
“I can be I guess,” Dean shrugged, still blushing.  
“You are too fuckin’ adorable Dean”, I giggled and kissed him hard. “Think we should shower and tell Sam it’s safe to come back?”  
“Yeah, probably”, Dean chuckled before kissing me and getting up.

We took a quick shower together and texted Sam that he could come back now.

I was brushing my hair and sitting on one of the beds when Sam came in looking a little too drunk.  
“Well, hello there Sam” I giggled. “Party hardy?”  
“Kinda”, Sam smiled as he plopped down on the bed next to me.  
“You smell like you bathed in whiskey”, Dean laughed as he sat on the bed next to the one we were on.  
“I might’ve had a little much”, Sam shrugged and laid his head on my shoulder. Luckily I was done brushing my hair.  
“Drunk Sam is an adorable Sam! I love it!” I laughed, as I petted his soft hair.

Sam started to get handsy and clingy and I giggled, “Sam! Go shower and then you can grope me all you want!”  
“Promise?” Sam smirked.  
“Yeah”, I winked.  
“Dean didn’t wear you out?” Sam asked as he stood up.  
“I could always get a second wind for you Sam”, I winked again and smacked his ass.

Sam groaned and got up to go shower. When I heard the door close and the water turn on, I moved over to straddle Dean on the bed he was on.

“I’ll always have a second wind for you too Dean”, I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his damp hair.  
“That’s cuz I’m your favorite right?” Dean smirked as he grabbed my ass.  
“I’m trying really hard to not have one, but if I had to pick, then yes you are”, I giggled.  
Dean’s chest puffed up in pride and smiled wide.  
“Oh no, I just made your ego worse. You’re head’s gonna explode from all the hot air”, I said holding onto his shoulders and looking at him from farther away.  
“Shuddap you!” Dean laughed, rolling his eyes playfully and smacking my ass.

I giggled and kissed him lovingly.  
“Mmm…I love your lips,” Dean said as we broke apart.  
“Really? I always thought they were way too fuckin’ small. I was even considering a little Botox to puff them up a little; not to the Kardashian/Jenner level, but just so that when I smile they don’t disappear”, I giggled.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ dare”, Dean scolded. “They’re perfect”, he said before kissing me again.  
“No yours are perfect”, I laughed. “Like I said before, before I got here I had fantasies of those fuckin’ lips.”  
“Alright, alright we both think each other’s lips are perfect”, Dean chuckled and kissed me again.

Soon the shower stopped and I got off of Dean and moved to the other bed, much to his dismay.  
“Gotta give Sam a little love too”, I giggled as I sat down.  
Dean pouted and it was the cutest thing. Whoever would’ve thought a man who was almost pushing 40 would be considered cute in my book? The thought made me giggle.

Sam came out of the shower and got dressed before sitting next to me again.  
“Much better!” I giggled as I took a whiff of him.  
“I feel better”, Sam chuckled. “But it also made me tired, so raincheck on the groping?”  
“Sure”, I laughed. “You can have me all to yourself when we get back home”, I whispered to him.  
Sam groaned and kissed me hard.  
“You bet that sweet ass I’ll hold you to that”, Sam said breaking the kiss.  
“I hope you do”, I winked.  
“Gonna kill me”, Sam said shaking his head and moving to get into bed.

I giggled and watched him get in bed. He was out almost as soon as he hit the pillow.  
“Damn”, I giggled. “I wish I could fall asleep that fast”.  
“Guess he drank more than we thought”, Dean chuckled as he looked over at Sam.  
“Guess so”, I said getting up to get ready for bed.

When I was done I got my pillow and plopped down next to Dean.  
“Good thing he passed out. I didn’t want you to sleep in his bed tonight”, Dean said as he brought me close, blushing a little.  
“Aww, Dean. You know you can always ask”, I said, cupping his cheek.  
“I know I have to share you, but I didn’t feel like it tonight”, Dean shrugged.  
“Well, I’m all yours”, I smiled before kissing him softly.

Dean soon rolled on top of me and deepened the kiss.  
“Dean! We can’t do anything with Sam sleeping right there! Plus, we just showered”, I giggled quietly, breaking the kiss.  
“He’s knocked the fuck out. He won’t wake up if we’re quiet. I just want to make you cum one more time”, Dean chuckled.  
“Well how can I say no to that?” I giggled.

Dean did in fact make me cum once more and it was lovely. I only stayed quiet because his hand was over my mouth the whole time. I never thought it would be hot for him to cover my mouth to keep me quiet, but damn it was. I kept that in mind for a later time.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning we woke up to a phone call from the school’s principal that the student that we knew was going to be kidnapped, did in fact get kidnapped. So we got up and ready as quick as possible, not even getting breakfast. I then told myself that I would bring Pop-tarts or something with me on the next hunt because I know I won’t be as useful when I’m hungry, plus I tend to get bitchy when I’m starving; especially if someone or something irritates me. I didn’t think that would happen around the guys though; they never annoyed me.

We got there and talked to the cops to make it seem like we didn’t know what was going on. When we got to the auditorium Marie and Mei were there sitting on the stage.  
“Hey ladies”, I greeted them with a little smile.  
“Hey”, they both replied sadly.  
“Ok, I believe you guys now”, Marie sighed. “I saw it, last night. Just like you said I would. It took Maggie”.  
“Don’t worry Marie”, I said putting a hand on her arm. “We got this.”  
“No! No. We have to stop the show!” she stood up and started to panic.

Marie ran away and we followed her, ending up in the dressing room.  
She kicked over a trashcan near the door and started to hyperventilate, shaking her arms. She emptied a paper bag and started breathing into it and sat down to try and calm down.  
We all saw that Marie was freaking out; Mei wide eyed and a little scared.

“Hey, why don’t I…” Dean started.  
“You guys rally Marie. I’m gonna grab the wooden stakes from the trunk and do the blessing”, Sam said before Dean could finish.  
Dean looked at Sam like, ‘don’t make me do this’ and Sam left the room. Then he looked to me. I knew Dean could do it, but I rolled my eyes and went over to Marie.

“Is Marie going to get eaten?” Mei asks raising her finger.  
“Not gonna happen”, Dean says. “Soon as that curtain rises we are gonna be there to take out this Calliope”. Dean pats her shoulder and Mei nods in response.

“Are you ok Marie?” I ask her, kneeling down in front of her.  
“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t written this dumb play none of this would’ve happened”, Marie sighed.  
“The play isn’t dumb”, I assured her. “I know I’m not that creative to think up the things you’ve thought of.”  
She smiled a little at that.  
“I need you to believe in your play Marie, with all you’ve got, ok? So we can kill Calliope and we can save your friends. Can you do that?” I asked as I put a hand on her knee.  
She didn’t say anything for a little bit, thinking it over. “Yeah, you’re right. If Sam and Dean were real, they wouldn’t back down from a fight”, Marie replies a little more determined.  
“Exactly!” I smiled.  
“Especially my sweet, brave, self-less Sam. There’s nothing he can’t do”, she adds wistfully.  
“He is pretty great”, I agreed as I glanced over at Dean who walked up behind Marie with Mei as I talked to her. I winked at him and he looked so much more done than yesterday and I had to stifle yet another laugh.

Marie takes a deep breath and faces the lit mirror. “Ok,” she says ripping of her uniform hat and taking off her glasses. “Let’s do this.”  
She turned towards me, “I understudy Sam so I used this in my one woman Orphan Black show last year”, she said taking the brown wig of the mannequin head, “But it’s gonna have to work for Sam”. She looks at the mirror and puts it on rather messily and I have to not laugh at how it looks on top of her real hair.  
She looks determinedly into the mirror, “Writer, Director, Actor.” Then she looks at me “I’m gonna Barbara Streisand this bitch!”  
“Hell yeah you are!” I smiled as I stood up. “That’s my girl!”  
She smiled up at me before standing up and hugging me, thanking me for the pep talk. With Marie hyped up and ready, we told her we would be back before the show starts.

We left to go eat since we were all really hungry by then and then went to change our clothes. The show didn’t start until the evening so we had a lot of time to kill.

By the time came for us to go back to the school we were all antsy and wanted to get it over with. When we got there we hid the stakes in our jackets and went backstage. Marie was fussing over everyone as they stood in rows and Sam and I watched as Dean followed her.  
“Alright, Samulet?” Marie asked the Dean actress as the actress brought it out from under her shirt.  
“The Samulet?” Dean asked as he fiddled with the Castiel actresses' tie.  
“That amulet is a symbol of the Winchester’s brotherly love”, she smiled over at Dean.

Dean just shook his head as we walked over to us.  
Sam looked at everyone, smiling a little. “Wait, where’s Chuck?” he asked.  
“I- I love him I do, but the whole author inserting themselves into the narrative thing is just not my favorite. I kind of hate the meta stories”, she explains.  
“Me too”, Sam and Dean say in unison.

They needed a group pep talk and I told Dean he was the one that was supposed to do it, but he insisted on me doing it. I hated giving speeches, even if it was to a small group of high school girls.  
“Alright, ladies listen up”, I start, “You’re all here because you love Supernatural.  
“Actually, I was hoping we would do Wicked”, says the actress playing Mary.  
“Ooo! That’s a good one!” I said excitedly before regaining my composure. “But tonight it is all about Marie’s vision”, I say putting my hand on her shoulder. “This is Marie’s Supernatural. So I want you ladies to get out there and I want you to stand as close as she wants you to and I want you to put as much sub into that text as you possibly can, alright? Now you get out there and kick it in the ass!”

The pep talk worked and they were all excited.  
“See that wasn’t so bad”, Dean whispered, nudging me with his elbow.  
“I just plagiarized what you would’ve said”, I giggled.  
“Whatever works”, Dean shrugged, smirking.

“Alright, bring it in”, Marie said as he put her hand out. All the girls put their hands on top of the others’ and said “GHOOOOST…facers”, making the same arm movements Ed and Harry did.  
I giggle as Sam and Dean looked at each other. They couldn’t take much more of this.

 

Soon it was show time and the three of us kept watch for anything happening. Sam thought he saw something in the shadows and had me follow him; turned out to just be an actress getting ready.  
I glanced over to Dean and he was bobbing his head to the music. I had to get Sam’s attention and show him that Dean was actually enjoying himself. We laughed before we got back on guard.

We were watching the play as Dean pointed at us and we pointed back at him and giving a thumbs up. Then he motioned for us to turn around. Sam didn’t get it, but I did and I turned around and saw the huge scarecrow right as it grabbed Sam. I was no match for the scarecrow and it didn’t look like it was going for me, just Sam. It dragged him through a portal in the set, disappearing.  
Dean ran across the back of the stage and appeared from behind the set curtain. “Where’s Sam?!” he asked me a little frantic.  
“The scarecrow took him to wherever the others are. He’ll be fine. He’ll kill Calliope,” I said to him, grasping his arm.  
“Are you sure?!” he said looking around.  
“I’m positive Dean. He’ll be just fine”, I assured him.  
“Ok”, Dean sighed.

We soon saw Marie and she told us she saw the scarecrow take Sam. I told her to just keep going until she sees the scarecrow come for her. She looked terrified, but I told her we wouldn’t let anything happen to her and that Sam was already with the others and was going to kill Calliope soon.

Marie eventually went back on the stage and Dean and I were in the wing with our stakes at the ready. Marie was singing her song as the scarecrow appeared before her. Dean ran across the stage before I could do anything and dove onto it. I ran behind the set curtain to go help him from the other side. As I got there Dean stabbed the scarecrow and it does nothing. The scarecrow flings Dean across the stage, breaking props. I don’t know what to do since the stake does nothing. I can’t just stand by while Dean gets pummeled so I stab it in the back with my stake to get its attention off Dean. It swings its arm and knocks me on my ass, I struggle to stay awake, but it must’ve hit me in the head hard enough.  
Dean’s still on the floor, trying to get his bearings as the scarecrow turns onto Marie. She ducks under it and picks up the stake that Dean dropped and yells, “No chick flick moments!” as she stabs the scarecrow at the same time Sam stabs Calliope in the basement. Marie pulls the stake out shocked that she stabbed it and backs away. The scarecrow stumbles back, almost falling off the stage and then explodes, purple goo flying everywhere.

The audience is completely shocked, the first few rows covered. Marie looks like she’s failed and the play was a bust. Then one of the guys in the front row stands and claps as others catch on and do the same.

That’s when Dean sees me knocked out on the ground behind the prop Impala and sneaks over to wake me. “Jess!” he said, shaking me a little, I didn’t move.  
“C’mon Jess”, Dean says sounding desperate as he checks for a pulse. He’s relieved to know I was only knocked out and my neck wasn’t broken or something. He put his hands on my cheeks and rubbed his thumbs against my cheekbones.  
“Dean?” I said blearily a minute or so later.  
“Jess”, Dean said relieved, smiling down at me. “That scarecrow gave you quite the deckin’”, he chuckled.  
“I guess so”, I winced as I touched the growing bump on my forehead and I got up slowly with Dean’s help, as the curtain closed for intermission. I held onto him because I felt a little dizzy. We got to the other side of the stage and met up with Sam.  
“Are you ok Jess?” Sam asked as soon as he saw me, still holding onto Dean.  
“Yeah, scarecrow got a hit on me”, I said rolling my eyes.

“Oh my gosh! Are you ok?” Marie said when she walked over to us and saw the purpling bruise on my head.  
“Yeah”, I giggled then winced. “Just a bump. You guys did great! I’m so proud!”  
“Thanks”, Marie said shyly.  
“Thanks for saving our friends”, Mei said as she prepared for the next act.  
“Of course! That’s our job!” I smiled at her.

Dean and Marie had their little moment by the prop Impala while Mei told Sam that if he cut his hair he would make a good Dean. I snorted, but then coughed to cover it up.

Then the lights dimmed for the 1-minute warning.

Dean was about to walk back over to us when Marie stopped him, “Hey Dean!”  
He looked back at her, a little shocked that she finally believed us. “You never should have thrown this away”, she smiles as she hands him the prop Samulet.  
Dean smirks and takes it. “It never really worked. I don’t need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother, so…”  
“Just take it…Jerk”, she snaps.  
“Bitch”, he snaps back.  
She then looks at him like she was offended and then he was about to apologize before she smiled and laughed.

The lights dimmed again.

“Right, ok”, Dean says as he pockets the prop Samulet and walks over to us.

We watch as the second act starts. Then the Sam and Dean actresses start their dialogue for the “BM” scene.  
I knew that at this point Sam and Dean’s relationship would have been kind of rocky, but I hoped that I helped them with that as well as the other stuff I helped them avoid.

The girls started singing “Carry on My Wayward Son” and I got teary eyed. For some dumb reason songs hit me harder than anything else and it didn’t help that their voices were fuckin’ angelic. Even when I saw this episode I almost cried. Dean saw me and nudged me with his elbow jokingly and I wiped my eye and stuck my tongue out at him.

Then another character walked on stage they didn’t see before.  
“Who’s that?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, that’s Adam, John Winchester’s other kid. He’s still trapped in the cage, in Hell, with Lucifer”, Mei told him nonchalantly before going back to her script.

They didn’t seem to think much of it and went back to listening to the song. I looked up at them and they were feeling something too. I couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but I wasn’t the only one affected by the song. 

When the play was over I hugged Marie tight and she thanked us for everything. We were about to leave before I remember something I wanted to tell her.  
“Hey Marie!” I said, getting her attention. She came up to me and I got close to her so only she would hear. “I just had to tell you…Destiel isn’t just subtext anymore, it’s legit”, I winked.  
“No way! I knew it! I always knew it!” she practically squealed. Then it looked like she just realized something. “Wait! Are you the girl from the future Dean was talking about?!”  
“I am”, I winked.  
“Did you really go to Hell?!” she asked wide-eyed.  
“I did”, I nodded. “I didn’t have the same experience as Dean, but it still sucked total ass”.  
“Dang…” she sighed. “Did you really prevent a lot of stuff from happening?”  
“So much, you have no idea”, I giggled.  
“You’re so lucky”, she said wistfully looking over at the guys.  
“I totally am”, I smiled looking over at the guys too. “I thank God everyday”.  
“Thanks again Jessica, for everything” she said hugging me.  
“Of course!” I said hugging her tight before giving her my number. “Text me anytime for whatever reason; even just to fangirl or something”, I giggled.  
“I will!” she smiled.  
“Be safe”, I said touching her arm before walking towards the guys.

I walked over to the guys and smiled up at them. “Ready to go?”  
“What was that about?” Dean asked as we walked out of school through the backstage door.  
“Just girl talk”, I smiled and shrugged.  
“Right”, Dean said frowning a little.

I knew this was a time that Chuck showed up, but I didn’t think it was the right time for them to officially meet God yet; maybe someday.

We soon got into the Impala and Dean put the Samulet over the rearview mirror and I smiled. I knew I had to have helped their relationship in some way.

When we got to the motel we took showers and went right to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

I woke the next morning to Dean pressed tight to my back. He was gripping me so hard I couldn’t move at all. I felt my head and winced when I felt the bump still there. It didn’t go down very much. I wanted to go look in the mirror to see how bad it was, so I attempted to pry Dean’s arm off me, but he just grumbled in his sleep and pulled me even closer. Sam was awake on his laptop and chuckled when he saw that I couldn’t move. I waved good morning to him and waited for Dean to loosen his grip.  
A little while later he let go enough for me to slip out. I had a huge, ugly bruise that went from my forehead to my temple and even up into my hair. I’ve never had a bruise this big. Ugh! Fuck that scarecrow, man!

Sam came up behind me in the bathroom when he heard me hiss.  
“You ok Jess?” he asked before looking at me in the mirror. “Damn, that’s a nasty one”, he whistled quietly.  
“Yeah, it’s just hideous as fuck and hurts like a bitch”, I sighed.  
“It happens Jess”, Sam hugged me from behind. “You’re still beautiful”.  
“Thanks”, I snorted.  
I sighed again and put makeup on to cover it up, but it didn’t really work and it hurt like hell to even touch it. I was too tired last night to bother with icing it or something or else it could be better.  
“At least it’s not as noticeable now”, I shrugged. “Maybe my hair can cover some of it too”.  
“I’m sure it will”, Sam smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
I did my hair and it covered almost everything and I was thankful. I finished getting ready to go and packed up my stuff.

“Let’s get your lazy bro up so we can get back on the road and go eat. I’m starving”, I giggled quietly as I put my makeup and hair stuff in my bag.  
“Sounds good”, Sam chuckled as he packed up his stuff.

“Dean”, I said shaking him a little. All he did was grumble a little.  
I giggled and shook my head. I thought I was supposed to be the one who never wanted to get up.  
Time for Plan B. “Dean”, I moaned in his ear before I licked and nipped it. That worked.  
“You gotta stop doing that Jess”, Dean groaned.  
“Nothing else wakes you up!” I laughed. “You know you love it”.  
“I do”, Dean sighed, turning over to face where I was standing over him.  
I leaned down to kiss him, cupping his cheek. “Good morning Dean”, I smiled.  
“Good morning”, he smiled back.  
“Get that sexy ass up. I’m hungry!” I giggled smacking his chest lightly.  
“Ok”, Dean sighed, rolling his eyes playfully before standing up. “Let me take a look at that bruise”, he said moving my hair to look and touched it a little too hard, making me wince.  
“Sorry”, Dean said moving his hand to a spot that wouldn’t hurt.  
“It’s ok”, I giggled. I seriously loved his hands on me, no matter where, and I had to resist the urge to lean into his touch. “I put makeup on to cover it a little, but it’s not working too well”, I sighed.  
“It looks fine Jess”, Dean said before kissing me lovingly. I smiled up at him wistfully when he pulled away and he chuckled at the look on my face.  
I blushed and looked away, clearing my throat and going to put my shoes on.

Soon we were back on the road and at a diner for breakfast. I sat by Sam, much to Dean’s chagrin. I just giggled and told him to share. He just grumbled back at me.  
We decided what we wanted and a waitress came over soon after. She was fuckin’ gorgeous and totally someone Dean would hit on; all legs, blonde hair, with huge breasts. She must’ve thought he was single since I was sitting next to Sam and he was alone on his side. She flirted mercilessly with him as we ordered and I had to try and keep from decking her right in her pretty face, giving her a bruise to match mine.  
I could never really hide my emotions from them and they knew right away that I felt threatened and was fuming in my seat. Sam squeezed my thigh telling me it was ok. I told her what I wanted, sounding a little too bitchy than I should have. She bitched right back and I gave her a tight lipped smile before she rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Sorry about that guys”, I said blushing, completely embarrassed of my actions.  
“It’s ok Jess. She was coming on a little strong”, Dean replied, smirking. “Never knew you were so possessive”.  
“Well, when someone hits on you that is a fuckin’ dime like that, yeah I feel a little threatened”, I said before sighing and looking at my lap. “Compared to me who’s maybe a 6 on a good day, maybe even a 7 now that I’m thinner.”  
“Hey! What have we told you about sayin’ shit like that?!” Dean almost yelled, but realized he was inside a rather busy diner. I flinched at looked up at him, seeing the anger flash in his beautiful eyes. Sam shot him a look, but Dean ignored it.  
“Sorry”, I said, looking away again. “I guess I’m still in that bad habit”.  
“No need to apologize Jess”, Sam said squeezing my thigh and giving me a little smile as I smiled a sad smile back.  
“She may be pretty, but she’s probably a total bitch Jess”, Dean said looking me in the eye. “You should never feel threatened because I’m not going anywhere with some other chick, ever, got that?”  
“Me neither”, added Sam, rubbing my thigh.  
“Ok”, I relented, looking away.  
“We love you Jess. You’re perfect for us. There’s no need to look elsewhere,” Sam said as he grabbed my chin for me to look up at him.  
“Damn straight!”  
“Thanks guys”, I smiled shyly before Sam kissed me softly.  
I loved that they could always make me feel better no matter what.

Eventually our food came and the waitress resumed her flirting and even started treating me like crap. I might have brought that on myself, but whatever. Dean saw all of it and put a stop to it right away.  
“Hey hun, could you maybe stop treating my girlfriend like that?” Dean said sternly as he looked up at the waitress.  
That was the first time Dean ever said, out loud, that I was his girlfriend. I knew I was, but hearing it made it seem more official or something.  
“Yeah, I don’t appreciate you treating my girlfriend like that either”, Sam chimed in sounding just as serious and wrapping his arm around me.  
Same thing with Sam too; we never really labeled it, until now. We just knew that’s what we were to each other.

The look on the waitress’s face was priceless at first. I had a hard time not laughing. Then, her face was one of almost disgust, like how could I get a guy like Dean, let alone two good-looking men. I covered up my hurt with a look of pride like, ‘Yeah, they’re both mine. Deal with it bitch!’  
She walked away with an attitude and I flipped her off behind her back as I stuck my tongue out before I said, “Suck it bitch!”  
That made them laugh and Sam hug me to his side.  
“Thanks guys”, I smiled. “You’re the fuckin’ best”.  
“Of course Jess. We’ll always protect you,” Dean smiled back. “Even if it’s just from a blonde bimbo who’s just jealous you get to fuck not one, but two gorgeous men”, Dean smirked as he leaned back against his seat and crossing his arms over his chest in pride.  
Sam and I just laughed and shook our heads.

We soon finished our breakfast and the waitress acted like nothing happened, making us laugh. Dean paid the bill and we walked out the door, the guys making a show of wrapping their arms around me. I had to giggle.

“Hey Dean”, I said sheepishly as we were about to get into the car.  
“What’s up Jess?” Dean asked as he walked to the driver’s side of the Impala.  
“Would you let me drive? Just this once? I’ll never ask again”, I asked him, blushing a little.  
Dean thought about it for a bit, seriously debating with himself.  
“Ok fine, just this once”, Dean smirked, tossing me the keys.  
I was so shocked he actually agreed I almost didn’t catch them. “Really?! I thought for sure you would never let me,” I laughed. Even Sam was shocked.  
“Yeah” Dean chuckled. “I trust you”.  
I actually squealed with joy, not caring if it was childish. They laughed at how excited I was as I ran over to the driver’s side and got in as Dean got in the passenger side. I pulled the seat up just enough to where I could reach and Dean wouldn’t be totally uncomfortable and maybe Sam wouldn’t be totally cramped.  
“I promise to treat you right girl”, I said as I ran my hands along the steering wheel and patting the dashboard.  
I was too preoccupied with my excitement to notice Dean’s look of adoration towards me. I started the car and put her in gear before backing up and then into drive and leaving the parking lot. I was really nervous, but also ecstatic. Dean was surprisingly calm and wasn’t fussing over me to drive a certain way.  
“I’m so glad she’s an automatic or I would never ask”, I giggled as I turned onto the road. “I never learned to drive a stick, nor really wanted to. Automatic is always better”.  
Dean just chuckled and smiled over at me, leaning back in his seat, arm over the top of it.

I drove as fast as I usually would, not as fast as Dean, but still fast.  
“Guess you aren’t the only one with a lead foot Dean”, Sam laughed smacking Dean on his arm.  
“I got it from my mom”, I giggled. “You’d think I’d get it from my dad, being a cop and all, but no, he drives like a fuckin’ grandpa”. That made them laugh.

I turned on Dean’s music and thoroughly enjoyed myself. Dean said I could drive faster, so I did. I used to blast my music and sing whenever I drove, so when there was a song that I knew the words to, I would sing along, drumming my hands on the steering wheel. I was so in my zone, still not over that I was actually driving the Impala that I didn’t notice Dean’s staring.  
“Let me know when you’re knees hurtcha old man”, I looked over and winked at him. Then I noticed he was staring. “What?” I giggled.  
“Nothing”, Dean said smirking.  
“Uh-huh”, I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

After about an hour or so I noticed that Sam actually fell asleep in the back seat despite the loud music before I turned it down a little.  
“Hey Dean”, I whispered. “Get a pic”, I giggled, pointing back at Sam before giving him my phone. Dean smiled and took a pic for me. “Thanks”, I said smiling as I looked at it real quick before putting back in my pocket.

Dean used the opportunity to sit closer to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into him, putting a hand on his thigh.  
“Thank you so much for letting me drive Dean”, I said squeezing his thigh. “I never thought you would ever trust me enough to handle her”.  
“I was kinda skeptical, but you actually handle her just fine”, Dean smiled and kissed my head. “Plus you look kinda hot driving her”, Dean whispered in my ear, making me shiver.  
“Thanks”, I blushed.

Dean moved my hair to the other side and started kissing my neck and nipping my ear and I had to suppress a moan.  
“As much as I love when you do that, I might actually crash if you continue and I would never forgive myself”, I panted.  
“No you won’t”, Dean chuckled, his deep voice making me wet as he continued. “Has anyone ever made you cum while you were driving?”  
I actually couldn’t contain my whimper at his words as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. He laughed quietly at my noise.  
“No”, I said breathily.  
“Good”, Dean smirked against my neck as he squeezed my thigh.  
“Dean”, I said, warning him.  
“Shh…It’ll be fine Jess. I trust you”, Dean assured me as he reached for my jean zipper.

I shifted my hips to give him access and he smirked. “I knew you wanted it”, he chuckled before licking my ear and reaching his hand into my panties. “Damn Jess”, he moaned as he felt how wet I was already.  
“Dean”, I mewled as he inserted a finger easily into me. I had to avoid rolling my eyes to the back of my head and pay attention to the road. Luckily, we were the only ones on the road so I didn’t have to worry about veering into the other lane and hitting someone.  
He moved up to my clit and I had to stifle a loud moan, biting my bottom lip, to avoid Sam waking up. I grabbed his thigh and squeezed as he kept going.  
“You’re so fuckin’ hot Jess”, Dean groaned into my ear before licking it. “I love that you love Baby just as much as me. I’m definitely letting you drive her again”.  
I whimpered in response, wanting so badly to kiss him, so I just gripped his thigh harder.

Dean rubbed me harder and I was close already. He learned real quick how to get me right off. He sucked and licked a mark on my neck as he lavished attention on my clit.  
“Fuck Dean,” I whimpered quietly, pressing into his hand.  
I tilted my hips more and he inserted two fingers into me as his palm rubbed my clit.  
“Mmmm…Dean”, I mewled, arching into him, feeling my orgasm coming fast.  
“That’s it baby, cum all over my fingers”, Dean groaned as he could feel my walls tightening.

A few seconds later I came trying my best to be quiet, but I don’t think I succeeded, gripping his thigh even tighter and trying to keep my eyes on the road.  
“Fuck Jess”, Dean said sounding wrecked as he worked me through it.  
“Ugh, I want you so badly right now”, I half moaned, half giggled breathily, releasing my firm grip on his thigh and massaging it in case I hurt him.  
“You too Jess”, Dean chuckled against my neck. “Told you, you wouldn’t crash”.  
Dean kissed my neck as he brought his hand out of my panties and licked his palm and fingers clean.  
“Fuck”, I said quietly as I watched him.  
“You taste so good”, Dean moaned and I knew I got wetter just from that.  
“You say I’ll be the death of you, but I think it’ll be the other way around”, I groaned.  
Dean chuckled and zipped up my jeans before leaning against me again. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Sam was still asleep, or just really good at faking it.

Dean snuggled against me for a while and we eventually had to stop for gas. I went to the restroom and got some snacks for us as Sam and Dean waited outside by the car.

“I’m still shocked you let her drive your precious car”, Sam teased, nudging Dean with his elbow.  
“I knew she really wanted to and I trust her”, Dean shrugged. “I mean, I’ve never met a girl who loves Baby as much as I do. I had to let her”.  
“You really love her don’t you?” Sam smirked knowingly.  
“I do”, Dean said trying to hide his blush. “I never really thought I would love her as much as I do. It’s almost scary”.  
“I know right?” Sam chuckled as he leaned against Baby’s hood. “I know I’ve fallen hard. I never thought I would find someone else after Jess, let alone someone with almost the exact same first, middle, and last name”.  
“That was kinda funny when she told us”, Dean chuckled.  
“It was so bizarre at first, but I got over it once I got to know her”, Sam laughed. “She’s almost completely different than Jess, but definitely not in a bad way”.  
Dean smiled, glad that Sam was just as happy as he was.

“I’m surprised she was able to drive as well as she did with you touching her”, Sam smirked knowingly.  
“You heard that?” Dean laughed shaking his head. “She tried, but she really can’t stay quiet”.  
“We’re just that good”, Sam chuckled and shrugged.  
“That we are Sammy. That we are”, Dean smiled and nodded.

I walked out of the little mart with bags of stuff for us. I found out what they liked shortly after I got here. They stared at me as I walked toward the car and had to look away, blushing.  
“Why the stares guys?” I asked, blushing redder as I walked up to them.  
“Cuz you’re fuckin’ hot”, Dean said matter-of-factly, making me snort and blush even redder.  
“What Dean said”, Sam laughed seeing my reaction.  
“Thanks”, I giggled as I tossed the bags onto the front seat. “Let’s get this road on the show!” I laughed as I opened the backseat door.  
“I don’t think that’s how you say that Jess”, Sam laughed as he opened the passenger door.  
“I know” I giggled. “It’s from an Adam Sandler movie I think. I can’t remember the name of it, but I thought it was great and say that instead of the right way.  
“Oh ok”, Sam chuckled as he got in.

Dean finished with the gas and smacked my ass before I got in, making me squeak in surprise as he laughed and got into the driver’s seat.  
“You didn’t want to drive anymore Jess?” Dean asked, looking back at me through the rear view mirror.  
“Maybe later”, I shrugged. “I just want to veg out and smoke for a bit”.  
“Ok”, Dean chuckled as he started up Baby.

We were back on the road again and we decided there was really no reason to stop over somewhere since it was only 10ish hours to the bunker.

It was about 11pm by the time we got back. We all took quick showers and relaxed, not that tired yet.  
When I got out I went to go get dressed in pjs before getting late night snack, since our dinner was just chips and other snacks around 7pm.

After I was done, I went to Sam’s room to see what he was up to. He was on his bed reading A Song of Ice and Fire and it looked like he was almost done with it.  
“Hey Sam”, I smiled as I leaned against the door frame.  
“Hey Jess. What’s up?” he asked, putting his book down.  
“Not much, just seeing what you were doing”, I replied. “Want me to leave you to your book?”  
“Naw, that’s ok”, Sam said putting his bookmark in it and putting it on his nightstand. “I was actually gonna go to bed soon. Wanna sleep with me tonight?”  
“Of course I do”, I smiled wide. “I did say you could have me all to yourself when we got back”, I winked.  
“That’s right! You did,” Sam smirked.  
“I’ll be right back. Gotta get my pillow”, I said before I winked and left to go back to my room.

I saw Dean on his way to the kitchen and kissed him goodnight. He tried to get me to sleep with him, but I told him it was Sam’s night. He grumbled and I told him not to worry, I wasn’t going anywhere and he could have me tomorrow as I kissed him deeply and grabbed his ass before walking back to Sam’s room. He growled saying I was tease and I laughed and winked back at him.

I got to Sam’s room and closed the door. He was already naked and waiting for me, half hard.  
“Well that’s a very lovely sight”, I said, licking my lips setting my pillow down and getting naked myself.  
Sam smirked and watched me undress.  
I didn’t give him a chance to move on top of me. I straddled him and kissed him deeply, making him moan and buck his hips.  
“I want to taste you first”, I murmured in his ear before licking the shell.

Sam groaned and let me take control. I kissed and licked his neck, sucking a mark before kissing and licking his tattoo and chest. I trailed down to his nipples and nipped and licked them, making him grunt and moan. Whatever wasn’t in my mouth, my hands were taking over, gripping and caressing. I moved down to his abs, licking and sucking the lines of them.  
By the time I got to his length he was rock hard and leaking. I gripped his gorgeous hips as I looked up at him and licked a stripe up his cock to the head.  
“Fuuuck”, Sam moaned. “That’s so fuckin’ hot”.  
I winked in response before I gripped him, pumping lightly before I gave little kitten licks to the head, making him almost whimper. I kept my eyes on him as I sucked lightly on the head before taking him as far down as I could.  
“Oh fuck Jess”, Sam cried out and gripped my hair.  
I moaned at the taste of him, the vibrations making him groan and push my head down a little. He knew by now that he couldn’t press too hard because his length was no match for my tiny mouth.

I kept going a little faster, twisting my wrist and suckling the head. I had a good idea of how Sam liked it by now.

He soon stopped me, panting and groaning. “Fuck, you’re good at that”, he moaned.  
“Really? My mouth isn’t too small?” I asked.  
“Fuck no”, Sam chuckled. “Get up here you”, he said reaching his arms out for me.

I crawled back up to him and he brought me in for a hard kiss as he flipped us over, grinding against me. We moaned into the kiss as it quickly became heated.  
“I love you so much Jess”, Sam murmured in my ear as he broke the kiss to lick and suck at my sweet spot.  
“You too Sam, so fuckin’ much”, I moaned as he ground down again.

He caressed and groped my breasts, teasing a nipple as he sucked a mark on my neck, making me arch into him and mewl.  
“Fuck me Sam”, I moaned into his ear, not wanting to wait any longer.  
“Damn Jess”, Sam groaned, cock twitching against me.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Sam guided himself into me and filled me, making us moan and me cling to his arms and wrap my legs around him.  
“Fuck I missed you”, Sam moaned in my ear as he held me tight to him. “I always miss you. I sometimes don’t like sharing you”, Sam said chuckling lowly.  
“I missed you too Sam”, I giggled. “Even though you have to share me, never doubt my love for you”, I said as I moved the hair from his face to see his beautiful, hazel eyes.  
Sam smiled down at me before kissing me passionately, moving the hair from my face.

He started a steady pace and I moaned into the kiss, our tongues dancing. I pulled away and bit his lip and tugged his hair, making him grunt and thrust harder.  
“Sam!” I cried out, the thrust feeling so good. “Do that again”.  
Sam smirked and repeated the hard thrusts. I arched my back into him as he kept up the pace and he licked and bit at my neck and shoulders as I scratched down his back making him shudder and grunt.  
He started to go faster and I could no longer stay quiet.  
“Oh my god Sam! Yes! Fuck me!” I cried out, eyes rolling to the back of my head.  
“Fuck Jess”, Sam groaned, leaning up and gripping my hips to thrust harder.

I gripped the sheets and writhed under him as my breasts bounced and he groaned at the sight of me.  
“You look so fuckin’ beautiful like this Jess” Sam moaned. “I love that I’m the one making you look so fucked out and loud.”  
I could only smile in response before biting my bottom lip and mewling at the feel of him. Sam changed the angle and went even faster and harder.  
“Sam!” I keened, back arching even farther off the bed. “Oh my god right there!”

Sam gripped my hips so hard I almost winced and he slammed into me, hitting my g-spot over and over. I felt the knot in my stomach getting tighter by the second, my walls clamping onto Sam.  
“C’mon baby. Cum for me. Let me hear how good I make you feel”, Sam groaned.

I came as soon as he was done speaking, screaming his name and clamping hard onto him.  
Sam leaned down to kiss me hard as he followed soon after, grunting into the kiss and crushing me to him.

We were a panting, sweaty mess, kissing each other lovingly and caressing each other’s cheeks and hair.  
“Fuck, I love you”, I giggled breathily.  
“I love you too”, Sam chuckled, kissing me tenderly.

Sam pulled out and brought me close. We stuck together with how sweaty we were.  
“So much for our earlier showers”, I giggled as I put my head on his chest.  
Sam chuckled and hugged me close. “We could always have a round 2 in the shower”, he smirked down at me.  
“I like the sound of that”, I smirked back.

We went straight to the shower and we had our round 2; my face pressed into the cold tile wall as Sam took me from behind.

After, we cleaned up quickly, feeling exhausted by now. We got into bed and fell asleep soon after hitting the pillows.

******

There were no cases for almost two weeks; only a salt and burn a few hours away. Castiel popped in and out and I spent as much time with him as I could. I missed him a lot, and not just in the bedroom. Dean was going kind of crazy, but Castiel and I helped him out a little with that. Sam and I did our nerdy thing with the library, getting a shit ton of books scanned. I enjoyed relaxing with them, but I’ll admit, by day 10, I was ready to go hunt again.


	43. Chapter 43

After two weeks and a day there was still no word from Rowena so we figured that it was going to take a little longer for her to find a spell, if at all. We were happy to get a call from Jody though, saying that bodies were showing up almost completely eaten. I told her it was vampires who used most of the body instead of just draining the blood and to look out for the local sheriff, since he was one of them. I also told her that Donna was probably going to find out monsters were real when she sees the sheriff with his fangs out looking like he just bit another sheriff, but he didn’t, some other vamp did. I couldn’t remember how many vampires there were, but I told her the homeless girl she saw was part of the nest and that the sheriff was their leader at some point, but decided to go straight. I guess they didn’t like that so they started dropping bodies. We told her that we would be there as soon as we could to take care of the nest. I was really excited to see her again.

We got there the next morning and checked into a motel. After, we quickly got dressed in our Fed suits and made our way to the sheriff’s retreat. I was a little nervous since I was in a place full of cops again, but the guys assured me I would be fine.  
Jody greeted us with hugs and I told her I was really happy to see her again.  
“You too Jess”, Jody smiled. “You takin’ good care of my boys?”  
“Of course!” I smiled back.

Jody told us another body was brought in last night before someone called out for her, “Jody-O! You take sugar?!”  
“No! No sugar!” Jody answered.  
“Jody-O?” Dean asked, brows furrowing.  
“It’s a…don’t ask”, Jody replied shaking her head and sighing.  
“I thought that was Donna!” I giggled, looking over to where Donna was.  
“Ugh, she’s like my stalker or something”, Jody sighed. “Haven’t been able to shake that ray of sunshine since I got here. How do you guys know her?”  
“She almost blew a case for us at a fat spa”, Dean replied.  
“A fat spa huh?” Jody laughed. “She’s actually been pretty helpful. I was just hoping to keep her out of this nightmare stuff, y’know?” Jody sighed.  
“Well, we can try and make sure she doesn’t go outside near where she’ll see him or something? I think it was when her ex, Doug, says some mean crap that she goes outside”, I told her. “She did hold her own when you guys were captured though”.  
“Maybe we could try”, Jody shrugged.

Donna then walks up with the coffees for her and Jody.  
“Agent Freely?! Agent Chris?!” she greets the guys, shaking their hands.  
“Sheriff Hanscum”, Sam smiles.  
“Who is this little lady? I don’t think I’ve met her!” Donna beams at me.  
“She’s our intern, Agent Morrison” Dean replied smiling.  
“Nice to meet you”, I smiled and held out my hand.  
“Nice to meet you too”, Donna smiles and shakes my hand. “I thought that was you guys! Isn’t this a kick in the pants! What dragged you in?” she says smiling wide at the guys.  
“Well, uh…We can’t talk about it”, Dean said quietly.  
“Oh, yeah. I hear ya”, Donna nods. “Anything I can help with?”  
“No, no, no, no”, Sam chimes in then gives Jody a look.  
“I was thinking we check out the expo”, Jody said to Donna.  
“I’ll join you” I said. “Just give me a moment. I’ll meet you in there.”  
“Ok sure”, Donna smiled as they made their way to the expo.

“Ok, now is when you guys would question the sheriff and his deputy, but we already know the sheriff is one of them”, I say as I turn to the guys. “There will be another body soon or maybe it already happened, but I will make sure Donna doesn’t go outside that way to see it. You guys try and find out what room the sheriff is in. I’m pretty sure the address to the farmhouse is in there.”  
“You’re so hot when you take charge”, Dean smirks, eyes darkening.  
I just snort and roll my eyes before smacking him on the chest and going to the expo.  
“Unf…I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave”, Dean said quietly to Sam as he stared at my ass.  
Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“You can’t honestly tell me you don’t agree Sammy”, Dean smirked.  
“I do”, Sam nodded, smirking back.  
“Let’s go find that room”, Dean said, smacking Sam lightly on the chest.

******

I catch up with Jody and Donna and they smile and greet me as they’re looking at some guns. The salesman shows them a small one and they are unimpressed, as am I. Jody picks up one of the bigger ones and they say all this gun lingo I have no clue about so I just watch and listen.

Then Doug shows up and I instantly give him the stink eye. I never liked him and for good reason.  
“Trying to pull the wool over this one you got the wrong girl”, Doug says as he saunters over to us. “Sheriff Hanscum here is a wolf in sheepskin, right?” he laughs.  
I see how uncomfortable she is the instant he comes over and I want to sock him in the face.  
“Thank you. Wolves are majestic creatures; but save your flattery other female people,” Donna frowns turning away from him.  
“Oh! Oh, Sheriff Goodhill? Oh no, I mean, yeah, but we just met. Cufflinks, you know how it is”, Doug shrugs.  
“Cuff…what?” Jody asks squinting.  
“Cufflinks!” Doug replies. “It’s a dating site for cops! You on it Donna?” he asks her.  
“Me?” Donna asks. “No. Not quite there yet”.  
“Oh, you still getting in date shape? Huh?” Doug asks as he grabs Donna’s ass.  
Jody looks at Doug with wide eyes and I am fuming, trying even harder not to deck him.  
“It’s more like trying to get through the stuff on my DVR first”, Donna laughs, hiding how uncomfortable she is.

“Oh for the love of God”, Jody speaks up. “What is wrong with you?! You get off on fat shaming chicks?!” she says to Doug. “You are so not fat by the way”, she says to Donna. “And you! You are just a douche”, Jody says poking Doug in the chest.  
“You really are”, I chime in, looking at him in disgust with my arms folded across my chest.  
Donna looks devastated and I feel bad, but he needed to be put down a couple pegs.  
“Uh, ok”, Doug says speechless. “I’ll just uh, ok then”. 

“What the H-E-Double Hockey sticks Jody?!” Donna whispers harshly as soon as Doug walks away. “Callin’ my ex a douche to his face”.  
Jody looks completely shocked that Donna would be mad at her. “It didn’t look like you were gonna do it!”  
“What would be the point?! We’re divorced! Do you really think I’m gonna change him now?!”  
“So he gets to treat you like a doormat forever is that it?”  
“How about this? ‘Til you’ve actually…” Donna starts. I knew where this was going and I didn’t want her to say it.  
“Whoa, ok Donna!” I cut in. “We understand you’re upset, but don’t say anything you’re going to regret”.  
They were about to tell me to butt out, but I really didn’t want Donna to bring up Jody’s dead husband. Jody looked at me and I looked at her, trying to convey that I knew what Donna was going to say and that it wouldn’t have ended well.  
“I guess you’re right”, Donna sighed, anger defusing. She never seemed like one to be angry for long.

I let out a breath of relief, realizing I might have been successful in keeping Donna in the dark, because she didn’t need to go outside now.  
“Donna. It may not be my place to say, but Doug is indeed a douche and you deserve so much better”, I tell her.  
“Thanks”, she smiled. “Well let’s keep looking around and then get some lunch yeah?”  
“Yes let’s!” I smiled back.

We finished looking at all the things in the expo then I told the guys to meet us in the hotel’s restaurant for lunch. We all sat and talked about what could have killed those people. I was so glad I could keep Donna from learning about the supernatural. She was pretty badass when she killed the vampires, but I thought it would be best if she didn’t know.

As we were finishing up our lunch there was a commotion and a body bag on a gurney rolling through the lobby. Jody led Donna away from us so we could talk after Sam gave her a look.  
“Ok so we found his room and went in”, Sam whispered to me. “We found the address on a piece of paper. So we’re all set for tonight.”  
“Awesome!” I smiled up at him.

We eventually got Jody alone and told her we found the location of the nest and would take care of it tonight. She wanted to come with us to get away from Donna, but we told her to stay with her so she doesn’t find out what’s really going on and that we would call her when it’s done.

The guys and I spent most of the day with them, but when it was getting dark we said our goodbyes and went back to our motel to change clothes.

We were soon back on the road to the farmhouse and Dean parked a little ways away so we could arm up. We each got a machete and made our way to the farmhouse. I told them to keep a look out because they would come up behind us and try to knock us out and tie us up.  
Sam looked in the window and saw the sheriff sitting at a workbench. He nodded his head telling Dean someone was in there.

We were ready for them when they attacked us. Luckily, there were only three so we took them out fairly quickly.

Dean was about to go for the sheriff, but I stopped him.  
“Dean! No!” I yelled, panting from the fight.  
“He’s a vamp Jess! We can’t let him go!” Dean growled.  
“I told you that he’s not a bad one though. Just like Benny. He might have been in the past, but he changed his ways”, I pleaded.  
Dean debated with himself and saw my pleading eyes.  
“The girl just saved your life”, Dean growled in the sheriff’s ear. “If we find out that you’ve gone to the Dark Side again, you’re dead.”  
The sheriff nodded repeatedly and Dean let him go.  
I sighed in relief as the sheriff thanked me and ran to his car and left. I was able to save another life, even if it was a monster’s life.  
“Thanks Dean”, I smiled.  
“Yeah, yeah” he grumbled. I knew he never liked to let a monster go, but I think he did it for me. That thought made me smile.

We wiped off our machetes on the corpse’s clothes and walked back to the car. On the way back to the motel Sam called Jody to tell her that it was taken care of. Also that the sheriff was let go and to watch out to see if he’s involved with stuff like this again. She thanked us and told us to be safe.

As soon as we got to the motel we showered off the blood and sweat. After, we went to a bar for a couple drinks. I got pretty drunk off of one of the best tasting cocktails I’ve ever had. It was fruity and delicious...also very dangerous because I couldn’t taste the alcohol. I was in a dancing mood so I asked Dean for a couple bucks and picked out some good dancing songs.  
I was in my zone, dancing like no one was watching and having a great time, until I felt a body that wasn’t Sam or Dean’s behind me, grabbing my hips and grinding into me.  
“What the fuck?!” I yelled, half out of surprise, half out of annoyance as I turned around.  
The dude was a big, like more muscular than Sam and Dean combined and almost as tall as Dean. He smirked down at me, not even noticing that I wasn’t at all interested and I looked up at him and tried not to look scared, because this guy could easily do anything he wanted to me. He grabbed me by the waist and brought me close to him, trying to dance with me. I tried to push away from him, but his hold was like iron around me. He smelled like he drank the whole bar and looked like he belonged on the Jersey shore, not in Hibbing, Minnesota. He tried to lick my ear and neck as I looked for Sam or Dean to help me.  
Luckily, they were already on their way.  
“Hey! Let her go!” Dean growled.  
“She can do whatever she wants bro! She’s with me!” the dude slurred.  
“She clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you. Let her go before this gets ugly!” Dean warned.  
The dude pushed me away from him, landing on my ass from the force of it. Sam helped me up as the dude swung at Dean, hitting him hard in the face. Before he could get another swing in Dean knocked him out with an even harder uppercut, laying the asshole out flat. I would’ve thought that was fuckin’ hot if I wasn’t so worried that Dean was badly hurt.  
The commotion made everyone look at us and we quickly decided it was time to leave before the cops came, helping Dean to the car.

“Dean! Are you ok?” I asked, taking his face in my hands gently as we were standing by the Impala.  
"I'm fine", Dean said looking a little dazed. "Dude clocked me good".

"He sure did! Now we'll have matching bruises", I joked.

Dean chuckled then winced. 

"Sorry", I giggled. 

"Let Sam drive and let's get you back to the motel and some ice on that", I said leading him to sit in the passenger seat.

Dean didn't fight me, surprisingly. He just handed Sam the keys.

"Thanks for fighting for my honor Dean", I giggled as I leaned up from my seat to kiss his cheek. 

"Of course", Dean smirked. "I didn't like seeing you helpless in that douchebag's arm lock and unable to deck him yourself."

"There was no way I could've done anything to hurt him other than kick him in the nuts", I laughed. "I'm just thankful I have my knights in shining armor to avenge me".

Sam and Dean laughed and we made our way back to the motel.

 

We got to the motel within minutes and helped Dean in and lay down. I fussed over him, making sure he iced his growing bruise and stayed awake. Sam sat at the table on his laptop doing whatever, occasionally watching us and chuckling.

"Want some water or something?" I asked Dean, sitting next to him on the bed, touching his arm. 

"Naw, I'm good", Dean smirked. "I only have a bruise Jess, I ain't dyin'".

"That asshole hit you really hard though. You could have a concussion", I frowned. 

"Naw, it wasn't that hard. I've been hit way harder before", Dean assured me. 

"Ok. If you insist", I shrug, getting up off the bed. 

Dean grabs my arm and pulls me back down to where I was sitting, making me squeak in surprise. 

"Dean! What are you doing?" I giggled.

"There is one thing you can do for me", Dean smirked, eyebrows wagging. 

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes playfully and smiling, knowing he was thinking something dirty or something else along those lines.

"Kiss it better", Dean grinned a toothy grin.

"Really?" I snort. 

"Really", Dean nodded before removing the ice pack from his face.

I rolled my eyes and smiled again before I leaned down and cupped his cheeks, kissing his cold skin lightly, peppering small kisses over the entirety of his bruise. He leaned into my touch and sighed, enjoying it thoroughly.

“Better?” I smiled down at him when I was done, still cupping his cheeks and running my thumbs over his cheek bones.  
“Much”, Dean smiled back.  
“Good”, I nodded before kissing his lips softly.

I went to pull away but he grabbed the back of my head and brought me back to his lips for another kiss, making me giggle.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” I joke. “You’re acting extra sappy.”  
“I’m perfectly fine”, Dean smiled up at me wistfully. “I just love you”.  
“Oh yeah, you definitely got something loose up there”, I giggled.  
“I’m being serious Jess”, Dean said, holding my hand. “Things happen every day that make me realize just how much I do”.  
“Aww, Dean”, I blushed, squeezing his hand. “Same to you”, I smiled before leaning down to kiss him again.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m fuckin’ beat…literally”, Dean joked as we pulled away from the kiss.  
“Ok”, I laughed before standing up and getting ready for bed.

We were all in bed soon after and Dean hugged me close to him, his warmth lulling me to sleep.

******

I was awoken in the middle of the night to a loud crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. It was the loudest and brightest I've ever experienced. I've always had an extremely irrational fear of storms. Few things truly scare me, but storms for some dumbass reason do. Every clap of thunder made me flinch. I even put my pillow over my head to try and drown out the noise, which didn't help at all. It must've been right above us. I was surprised the guys were still asleep. 

My flinching eventually woke Dean up and he hugged me closer to him.  
"Are you ok Jess?" Dean asks voice thick with sleep.  
"Uh, not really..." I replied shyly, taking my head out from underneath my pillow.  
Then there was another thunder clap and lightning flash and I turned around in his arms and buried my face into his chest.  
Dean laughs quietly and hugs me tight. "Who would've thought Jessica, queen of badassery, was scared of a little storm", he jokes.  
"Shut up", I giggle and smack his chest lightly. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. Give me rain all damn day, but as soon as there's thunder and lightning I'm done".  
"I ain't judgin'. If anything, I think it's fuckin' adorable", Dean chuckles and rubs my back.  
I giggle in response and nuzzle him further. 

Then another boom and flash. 

"Dammit!" I grumble into Dean's chest after flinching, yet again.  
He just laughs again and holds me close, kissing the top of my head.  
"I think you need a distraction", Dean says, his voice giving away the smirk I knew he had on his face.  
"What if Sam wakes up?" I reply looking up at him. "I'm kinda surprised he hasn't already".  
"Be quiet and he won’t", Dean smirks, going for my neck. 

I groan and move my head to give him room as he kisses and licks at the spot on my neck that makes me weak at the knees; good thing I was already laying down.  
I moan and wrap my arms around him. He moves to get on top of me and I feel him already half hard against me. I buck my hips up and he groans at the friction. 

Another loud thunder clap. 

I start and grumble, annoyed that it's scaring me so easily. Dean just chuckles and tangles his fingers in my hair with one hand and brings me closer to him with the other before he kisses me passionately. I run my fingers through his hair and tug a little and he grunts and bucks his hips into me. With my other hand I reach down to rub him through his boxer briefs, making him moan into our kiss. I bite his bottom lip and he opens for me. I deepen the kiss and it quickly becomes heated. 

I go to pull off his boxers and he breaks the kiss chuckling, "Someone's eager".  
"Always", I say breathily against his lips.  
He groans and moves off me to undress and I do the same. 

*BOOM! FLASH*

That one was really loud and I actually whimpered like the fuckin' baby I am. I reach for Dean and he comes right back over to me and smiles before kissing me hard as he holds me close. I hold him tight, my hands splayed on his strong back. Dean grinds into me and we both moan into the kiss. He moves to lick and suck at my neck before he kisses a trail down to my tattoo. He drops a wet kiss to it before moving down to my breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth before sucking and nipping it, making me mewl and arch into him. He teases the other with his hand and wraps his other arm around me to bring me closer. I hold his head to me, my fingers in his hair.  
He moves to the other and I get even wetter. No matter where his mouth was on me it never ceased to drive me crazy with how good it felt.

"Dean, I need you", I whimper.  
"I gotcha baby", he says before he leans back up and enters me slowly. "Damn Jess", he groans, feeling how wet I am and how easily I take him.  
I wrap my legs around him and he goes even deeper, making me moan. I bring him back down to me and kiss him, bucking my hips up a little.  
"Someone's impatient too", Dean chuckles, breaking the kiss.  
"Shut up", I giggle before kissing him again. 

He starts a steady pace and I cling to him, moving my hips to meet his thrusts.  
When the thunder sounds again I only flinch a little and Dean hugs me closer, kissing me deeper. He goes a little harder and I moan a bit too loud. I bite my bottom lip to try and shut myself up.  
"If the thunder hasn't woken him up yet, then you won't either", Dean chuckles breathily in my ear.  
"I still want to stay quiet in case he's about to", I pant quietly. "Cover my mouth like you did the last time he was asleep next to us".  
"I knew you liked that", Dean half groaned, half chuckled against my neck and twitched inside me. "So kinky", he smirks against my neck before sucking at my sweet spot. Before I could moan out loud Dean covered my mouth, drowning out the sound. 

Dean went harder on purpose just to make me louder, smirking smugly down at me. I moan into his hand and my eyes roll to the back of my head as he changes the angle, making it feel even better. 

"I never thought this would be so fuckin' hot", Dean groaned as he looked down at me. "Never had a girl ask me to do this before. Never had a reason to be quiet", he chuckled.  
I winked up at him in response. Dean groaned and went a little faster as he gripped me tight to him with his other hand. 

The next time the thunder boomed I didn't even notice. I was too focused on Dean and the pleasure he was giving me. He was always good at distracting me whenever I needed it. 

Dean kissed and licked at my neck, whispering some the filthiest shit I've ever heard come out of his mouth. He smirked against my neck when he felt me get even wetter and moan a muffled, "Oh my God" or "Fuuuck". Since I couldn't really say anything back he just kept going. As much as I loved to talk dirty to him, I could never be on his level. 

He started to go faster and harder and I was a fuckin' mess. Dean knew by now how much his words affected me and he used the fact that my mouth was covered to take full advantage of it. Usually I would try and dish it right back, but couldn't this time, much to his enjoyment. 

I felt the knot in my stomach tightening and Dean could feel me getting close.  
"Not yet Jess. I want to cum together", Dean murmured before nipping my ear.  
I whimper and nod, trying to hold back. It was actually a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I clenched around him to try and get him that much closer.  
"Oh fuck Jess. Yes. Keep doing that", Dean groaned. "Fuck that feels amazing".  
His thrusts got even rougher and it was a lot harder to hold back. I moaned and bucked my hips up, while still keeping my walls tight around him.  
"Oh shit, yes. Fuck. Cum with me Jess. Now", Dean grunts as his thrusts become erratic.  
He lets my mouth go and kisses me hard as he holds me impossibly closer. We cum at the same time, our moans quieted by our kiss. 

"Damn that was so fuckin' hot", Dean groans breathily before he peppers kisses along my cheeks and lips.  
"Fuck yeah it was", I pant, grinning. 

Dean smirks and kisses me one last time before pulling out and lying down next to me.  
"Thanks for distracting me", I giggle, smiling over at him.  
"Anytime sweetheart", he smirks back holding his arm out for me to cuddle up to him. I move closer and he kisses the top of my head and hugs me tight. 

The storm isn't as loud anymore, but it's still pouring rain. I soon fall asleep in his arms, lulled to sleep by his warmth and the sound of the rain.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning I was awoken by Sam kneeling by my side of the bed and brushing the hair from my face while kissing my cheek.  
“Morning Jess”, Sam whispered and smiled when I opened my eyes.  
“Hey Sam”, I yawned and smiled back. “What’s up?”  
“It’s almost 10 and I think we should get going soon”, Sam replied, caressing my cheek.  
“Oh shit. Sorry!” I said trying to get up but realized Dean still had me in his grip, making me giggle.  
“It’s ok. As you can see, Dean isn’t up yet either”, Sam chuckled quietly before getting up.  
Dean just grumbled, indicating that he was awake now. I turned around in his arms and hugged him close, kissing his cheek.  
“Time to get up ya bum!” I joked.  
“You are just as much a bum as me sweetheart”, Dean chuckled sleepily before hugging me tight.  
“True”, I giggled, hugging him just as tight.

When he finally opened his eyes I had to hold back a gasp. I would never get over how beautiful his eyes were the first thing in the morning. They were an extra deep emerald and they were mesmerizing. I think Dean knew, just by looking at me, but I still try and hide it.  
“How do you feel?” I smiled, cupping his cheek, just under the dark purple bruise and hiding the fact that I was just staring at him.  
“Eh, I’ll live”, Dean smirked and shrugged. “It came from protecting my girl. I don’t mind taking one for her if it means she’s safe.”  
“Aww! Dean”, I smiled. “You are too sweet!” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
“Alright you two, enough sap, let’s get on the road”, Sam chuckled as he zipped his bag up. “I swear Dean; you are turning into one big chick flick moment”.  
“Shut up Sammy!” Dean frowned at him before smiling at me and kissing me softly. “Last night was fuckin’ awesome”, he whispered to me. I blushed and winked back.

We were soon up and getting ready to leave. Sam either had no idea what happened last night or he was a master at hiding it. I don’t think I would ever know.  
We checked out and got back on the road. Dean let me drive again, much to my excitement. If he was going to let me, then I would take full advantage of it and drive her whenever I could. I had one hand on the wheel and the other on my thigh, drumming along to the song, humming along to the songs I knew. Then I thought of something.  
“Hey Dean. Do you think you’d ever let me get something in here so we could listen to mine or Sam’s iPod?” I asked. “Or do you still think it’ll ‘douche up’ your car?” I giggle with finger quotes. “I don’t mind your genre; it’s just getting a little old with all the same tapes. I don’t know how Sam’s dealt with it for years”.  
Sam and Dean chuckled and Dean shook his head. “I’d have to give that some serious thought; maybe someday”.  
“Ok”, I giggled. “I wouldn’t even mind it if it was just different tapes. Just some variety, ya know?”  
“Yeah, I getcha”, Dean chuckled.  
“If you did decide we could hook up our iPods, I’d make a playlist that is all good driving music and not the annoying songs you have me skip”, I giggled.  
“Ok”, Dean chuckled again, grinning over at me.

We went back to silence for a while, just relaxing and listening to the music. I think that Dean really did trust me driving because he never looked to be on edge like I was about to crash or do something he didn’t like with his Baby. I never thought he would ever let me. It was both surprising and made me really happy.  
Dean kept stealing glances and thinking he was being sneaky about them, but I could totally see him from my peripherals. I just grinned and acted like nothing was happening. One time I caught him and just winked and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with mine. He smiled and blushed a little, accepting my hand hold. He moved a little closer so my arm wouldn’t get so tired since it’s rather short compared to his. We stayed like that until our hands were sweaty and mine started to hurt.  
This was one of those moments where I was still in shock that I was actually here and driving the Impala with Dean next to me and he felt the same for me that I did for him. The initial shock wore off in like the first month I was here, but there were still moments that were still so surreal to me. Those moments made me so happy.  
Dean could sense something was up, must’ve been smiling to myself or something. “What?” he asked smiling and chuckling a little.  
“Nothing really”, I shrugged and smiled back. “Just really happy; sometimes things still feel surreal to me, like I’ll wake up and this would all be an amazingly awesome dream. I know it’s totally real, but sometimes I still can’t believe it. You’d think I’d be over it by now, but I’m not. Even being taken by Crowley wouldn’t make me want to go back.”  
“I’m glad you’re happy Jess”, Dean smiled and squeezed my thigh. “Happiness is rare for a hunter, but you have definitely helped us with that. I can’t remember the last time I was well and truly happy.”  
“It’s true.” Sam chimed in, leaning over the front seat. “I was telling Dean a bit ago that I sometimes think of all the crap we would be dealing with if you were never here and I can’t thank whoever granted your wish enough that they brought you here when they did. I, for one, am so glad this isn’t one big dream”, Sam smiled and squeezed my shoulder.  
“Me too”, Dean smiled.  
“I’m glad as well”, I smiled back. “That was my main goal if I ever got here. I didn’t even expect to be in a relationship with any of you, that was just a huge ass added bonus”, I giggled, making them laugh with me. “I just wanted to make you guys happy in any way I could, because you guys deserve it after all the shit you’ve dealt with. I would have and will do anything for you guys.”  
“We couldn’t have asked for a better woman to drop into our lives Jess”, Sam smiled.  
“Damn straight!” Dean added.  
“Thanks guys”, I giggled and blushed. “I’m really glad I didn’t turn out to be some annoying bitch to you guys that was just stuck with you ‘til you were so sick of me that you had to kick me out of the bunker.”  
“Pfft. Not even!” Dean scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You’re fuckin’ great Jess. You’re a fuckin’ badass, fuckin’ hilarious, I’ve never met a woman who has made me laugh as much as you do; you aren’t some high-maintenance chick that hates to get messy in a fight or on a hunt. And even though you don’t like bacon, you’re perfect”, Dean smiled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
I laughed at the bacon comment. “I’m far from perfect, but thank you”, I giggled, blushing a little.  
“Dean’s right Jess”, Sam said squeezing my shoulder again. “You are a lot like me and a lot like Dean. You get along with the both of us so well it’s kinda crazy and you can take us down a peg, if need be, or when we get in a fight with each other. You’re smart, even though you never think you are; you’re strong, independent, and you look sexy as hell when you fight. You are perfect…for us”.  
“Damn right she does!” Dean agreed, making us laugh.  
“Aww! Guys!” I smile. “You’re too fuckin’ sweet.”  
“It’s all truth Jess”, Sam smiled.  
“Yup!” Dean added. “We really hit the jackpot with you”.  
I just smile and blush redder in response, squeezing his hand and smiling back at Sam.

We eventually get lunch on the road and I let Dean drive so I can just chill and smoke.

We get back to the bunker around 10pm and take showers. We aren’t that tired so we stay up and watch a movie and smoke some. After the movie we are tired enough, so we all go to bed. Sam wanted me to sleep with him so I gladly did. We cuddled and kissed lazily for a little while, but we were way too tired to do much else. I soon fell asleep with him spooning me.

******  
The next day nothing came up so we spent it just hanging out. Castiel came back and joined us in whatever we decided to do. 

Dean made a delicious dinner, like always and we told him so. He smiled with pride and even blushed a little.  
After dinner, Dean and I did the dishes while the others picked movies I told Dean I would be there in a minute and got my smoking stuff.  
We watched a few movies and had some snacks and drinks, smoking some. 

When it was over we went our separate ways. Sam and I laughed to ourselves as Dean and Castiel left hand in hand, still not over them together.  
“You ready”, I smirked at him.  
“Fuck yeah I am”, Sam smirked back, “I’ve been waiting all night”.  
“Good, meet me in your room in five. Get some rope or something”, I winked before kissing him.

He groaned and got up, leaving the room. I cleaned up my smoking stuff and went to my room. I wanted a sexy outfit right about now, but I had yet to go shopping for those things, so I just picked my sexiest bra and decided not to wear any underwear, putting on one of Sam’s t-shirts I stole a while ago since I didn’t have a sexy robe either.

When I got to Sam’s room I smirked at him and closed the door. He was lying down on his bed in only his boxers and already half hard.  
“Hey”, I said as I sauntered over to him.  
“Hey”, he smirked.  
I got onto the bed and straddled him.  
“You look so good in my shirt”, Sam groaned, hardening under me.  
“Thanks”, I winked down at him. “You got the rope?” I smirked.  
“I figured we’d just use one of my ties. I didn’t feel like going to the car”, Sam shrugged as he pulled out his tie from behind him.  
“That works”, I giggled. “You trust me right? We don’t have to do this if you are uncomfortable with it. I know you have been tied up for lots of unsexy reasons so I would understand”, I started rambling.  
“Of course I trust you Jess”, Sam chuckled. “It’s ok. I want to.”  
“Ok,” I blushed. “Too bad your bed doesn’t have anything to tie you to”, I said as I took the tie from him. “Gimme your wrists”.  
Sam moved his hands from behind his head and I tied his wrists together.  
“That too tight?” I asked.  
“Naw, it’s good”, Sam smiled.  
“Good. Now, you have to keep them above you since there’s nothing to hold you there. So, that means absolutely no touching”, I wink as I push his arms above his head. “I know that will be hard, but that’s part of the fun right?” I giggled.  
Sam just groaned. “There aren’t any other rules. I’m not gonna make you stay quiet or keep you on edge for an hour. I just wanted to see what you look like under me and tied up”, I winked. “And I gotta say, you look fuckin’ gorgeous”, I say as I lean down and run my hands along his chest and abs. “Just delicious”, I murmur against his ear, before licking and nipping it, making him groan.

I leaned up and took off his shirt I was wearing, tossing it to the side. Sam groaned at the sight and went to move his hands to touch me, but realized he couldn’t and put them back above his head.  
“Ah! Good boy”, I smirked. “Keep them hands to yourself.”  
Then he just looked at me and moaned, “You look so hot Jess. No underwear was a nice touch”.  
“You like?” I giggled. “I haven’t had the opportunity to buy anything sexy so this is as close as I could get”.  
“Well, you did good anyway”, Sam said licking his bottom lip and eyes roaming my body.  
“Good”, I smiled before leaning down to kiss him. I pulled away too soon for him and he was trying to follow my lips.  
“Don’t worry Sammy. I’ll be back”, I murmured before kissing and licking his neck. “First I want to taste you”.  
He groaned and I kissed and nipped down to his tattoo, dropping a kiss to it before nipping his collar bone.

“Not touching you is going to be so much harder than I thought”, Sam half groaned, half chuckled.  
“It’s a bitch isn’t it”, I laughed against his chest.  
“It totally is”, he groaned.

I got to his nipple and he arched into me as I teased his other one with my fingers. I bit it lightly and he groaned, getting even harder under me. I switched to the other and made sure they were both taken care of before moving down to his abs. I brushed my hands along his sides as I kissed and licked the lines of his abs. Then I got to his hips.  
“You have some delicious looking hips Sammy”, I murmured before grasping his hips and biting them a little. I licked and sucked a hickey on one, marking him. I rarely made lasting marks on the guys, other than cat scratches on their backs. So, I wanted to mark him up good this time. When I was done, there was a nice, dark hickey on his hip.  
“Mine”, I said as I looked at the mark and kissed it one more time.  
“Damn right I’m yours”, Sam groaned and I smirked up at him.

“I’ll have you know, you are the first one I’ve been able to tie up, ever. I’m glad it turned out this way. You look good enough to eat”, I said licking my lips and looking at the marks I made and his blushed face.  
Sam just groaned and his cock twitched. I removed his boxers and tossed them aside.  
“Fuck Sammy”, I moaned, seeing him completely naked under me. It was nothing new, he was just tied up this time, but I’ve wanted to see if he likes praise as much as I’m pretty sure Dean does. “So fuckin’ beautiful”, I said caressing his abs and hips. “And this”, I said gripping his cock and pumping him lightly. “This gorgeous thing rocks my fuckin’ world, every fuckin’ time”.  
Sam moaned and bit his bottom lip, watching my every move. I leaned down and licked him from base to tip, never breaking eye contact.  
“Fuck Jess”, Sam grunted, bucking his hips a little.

I then gave kitten licks to the tip, licking up the precum beading there. “Mmm…You taste so good Sammy”, I moaned before sucking the tip into my mouth.  
“Oh fuck!” Sam cried out, tossing his head back on the pillow.  
I smirked around him before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could, holding him down by his hip, making him groan loudly. I used my hand for whatever didn’t fit and moaned around him. I hollowed my cheeks and went a little faster, twisting my wrist and doing what I knew he liked.  
I went a little faster and harder and I could feel that he was close, as well as hear him. He sounded so fuckin’ sexy. I was getting wet just by listening to his grunts and groans.

“Cum for me Sammy”, I said before going faster.  
He groaned in response and came soon after, moaning my name loudly. I worked him through it, swallowing everything he had to give.

I looked up at him and smirked, wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand.  
“Damn, you get better at that every time”, Sam panted, looking up at me as I straddled him again. “Come ‘ere”.  
I leaned down and kissed him thoroughly, biting his lip and dancing my tongue around his. I moved the damp hair from his face, tugging on it, making him grunt.  
“Think you can handle one more?” I smirked against his ear. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
“Fuck yeah”, Sam groaned as I felt him start to harden again.

I kissed him deeply and ground my wet folds along his length, moaning when the tip brushed my clit.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet”, Sam moaned.  
“Just listening to you getting off is enough for me”, I winked, keeping the slow pace to get him hard again.  
Sam grunted in response and I felt him harden more. I leaned back down to kiss him, I couldn’t resist.  
“You’re so good for me Sammy”, I murmured in his ear, licking it and biting it lightly, making him groan. “Keeping your hands up even though they aren’t tied to anything”, I said as I ran my hands down his arms. I kissed him again, harder and deeper. “You ready for me baby?”  
“Yes”, Sam panted, now rock hard.

I leaned back and took off my bra, tossing it wherever before I guided him to me. I watched his face twist in pleasure as I sank down on him, us both moaning at the feeling.  
“Fuck Sammy. You feel so good”, I moaned, as I held onto his chest.  
I adjusted quickly and started a steady pace. “Fuck, you’re so deep. I love it”, I moaned, biting my bottom lip and making a show for him.  
“Ugh, I want to touch you”, Sam groaned in frustration. I just winked in response.

It wasn’t long before I started going harder and faster, telling him how good he was and how much I loved him. I moaned loudly and gripped onto him.  
“That’s it Jess. Ride me baby”, Sam groaned, bucking his hips up.  
I scratched at his chest and mewled, loving the feeling of him. I angled my hips and he was hitting my g-spot every time.  
“Oh fuck Sam!” I moaned as he bucked up harder as I went down.  
I felt the knot in my stomach tightening, moaning louder.  
“Sam!” I cried out as I came, gripping his chest.

My walls fluttered around Sam and he came soon after, groaning my name. I kept myself up by my hands still on his chest, catching my breath.  
“Fuck, that was so hot”, Sam groaned.  
“Glad you enjoyed it”, I smirked and winked, untying his wrists before moving off him and to his side. “You know I did.”

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, touching me as much as he could.  
“I love you Jess”, Sam smiled down at me, breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too Sam”, I smiled back, moving he hair from his face. I guess I just have a thing for eyes, because all three of them had fuckin’ beautiful eyes that I could get lost in.  
He noticed my staring and smirked before kissing me again.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep”, Sam said, caressing my cheek.  
“Sounds good”, I nodded.

We took a quick shower and were back in bed and in each other’s arms, feeling happy and warm. I always seemed to fall asleep faster with one of them with me than just sleeping alone. It was rare that I did sleep alone. I think Sam and Dean slept better with me there too.


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up the next morning to Sam kissing my neck and hugging me close.   
“What time is it?” I asked, yawning.  
“Around 9. Want to get up?” Sam said sleepily in my ear.  
“Never, but I will”, I giggled, making him laugh quietly.  
I turned around in his arms and kissed him good morning. We soon got up and got ready for the day.

Sam got his laptop and we went to the kitchen hand in hand. I decided I wanted pancakes and he said that sounded good. I can’t really cook much, but Dean wasn’t up yet and I was hungry. I could at least handle some of the basic breakfast foods.  
I got everything out and ready, even bacon and eggs for whoever wanted them. Sam set the table for me and I thanked him. I was humming to myself as I cooked, Sam watching me occasionally, looking up from his laptop and smiling at me. I didn’t notice for a little while until I asked him if he found anything. He looked back down quickly and blushed a little at being caught saying there was nothing yet. I giggled and resumed cooking.

As I was starting the eggs and flipping the bacon, Dean and Castiel came in holding hands. I smiled at them and greeted them.  
“Wow! Jess is making us breakfast?!” Dean said overdramatically. “I didn’t know you could!” he joked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head.  
“Shut up you!” I giggled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “I can at least handle this!”  
“I know you can”, Dean chuckled, kissing my cheek before going to get coffee. 

Soon I brought over everything we needed and we dug in.  
“This is good Jess”, Dean said and Sam agreed.  
“Thanks”, I giggled. “Dean’s food is always better, but I was hungry and impatient”.  
They chuckled at that. We chatted about whatever, but it was mostly quiet since we were all really hungry and waking up.

After breakfast, Dean insisted he do the dishes since I cooked. Castiel said he would help.  
Sam was back on his laptop, looking for cases and I was rolling a joint and reading the huge Japanese lore book I was almost done with. I was glad there were others that I could read after, because I was still fascinated. I lit my joint and coughed a lot. I think I always will, no matter how often I smoke. Sam asked if I was ok with a hand on my back, but I told him I was fine with a half laugh, half cough.   
I went back to my reading and was sucked right back in, still wishing I could read the Japanese parts and hoping Bobby was ok. I had no idea if curing him would even be possible if he became a demon down there.

It was quiet for a little while in the library. Dean said Castiel went to take care of something and joined us in the library on his own laptop. I was sad Castiel couldn’t stay longer since he said he had time, but maybe something came up.   
Sam and Dean looked for cases, but nothing was coming up. I eventually finished my book and put it back where it went and decided to take a nap for once, since nothing was happening. I told the guys to wake me if anything came up before I woke up or I would be up in a few hours as I went to my room.  
I put on some yoga pants and went to sleep shortly after.

******

I woke up to my door opening and Dean coming in.  
“Hey Jess. Cas came back and needs our help”, Dean said as he sat on the edge of my bed.  
“Is he ok?” I asked sitting straight up, getting worried.  
“Yeah, he’s totally fine Jess. Don’t worry”, Dean chuckled, patting my leg. “He’s trying to track down his vessel’s daughter, Claire, and needs our help. You know anything about this?”   
“Oh good”, I sighed in relief. “I think I do. If it’s what I think it is, we should get there soon because she is going to try and rob a convenience store sometime tonight”.  
“Ok, any monsters we need to gear up for?” Dean asks.  
“Only the human kind”, I reply, face showing disgust as I remembered that the dude she was living with basically trades her for a free pass on his debt.  
“Ok, get ready and we’ll have Cas take us since its urgent”, Dean sighed, patting my leg again and standing up.  
“Oh c’mon Dean-o, Angel Air is fun!” I laugh as I pull the covers off me and stand up.

Dean just rolls his eyes playfully. He then sees that I changed clothes. “Are those ‘the pants’?” Dean asked as he looks down at them.   
“They are ‘the pants’”, I giggle. That’s what he calls my favorite yoga pants now.  
He growls and wraps his arms around me before grabbing my ass. I giggle and smack him on the chest lightly.  
“You’re incorrigible Dean Winchester”, I laugh as I look up at him.  
“I can’t help it. They make me weak”, Dean smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“As much as I would love to, we don’t have the time to mess around Dean”, I giggle, rubbing his chest. “Claire will be in some deep shit if we don’t get there in time”.  
“Ok”, Dean half groaned, half sighed before kissing me and squeezing my ass again. “Get ready and meet us in the library ASAP”, he said pulling away.  
“Aye, aye Captain”, I joked, saluting.  
Dean just chuckled and smacked my ass before leaving the room.

I didn’t think we would be staying anywhere so I just changed back into my jeans and brought my jacket, phone, knife, and hex bag.

I met them in the map room and told them all about what was about to go down. I also told them what could’ve happened if Dean had the Mark, since they said they wanted to know, even if it was painful to hear. Dean just said he was relieved that he didn’t have to have the Mark.  
After, Dean went and got a bag of weapons from the trunk and gave us our guns and some knives. 

******

We soon landed in Pontiac, Illinois and Castiel looked a little drained, but he insisted he would be just fine. I told them the kid we needed to look for was named Dustin something and he worked at the Wiener Hut in town. Sam looked it up on his phone and it was luckily only a couple blocks away.

We made our way over there quickly, waiting for Dustin to show up for work. Dean got a hotdog, asking if any of us wanted one. I told him I didn’t like those either. He was just as dramatic about it as he was when I told him I didn’t like bacon or steak. I just laughed and shook my head as he went to get one.   
I saw a kid walking up, but wasn’t sure at first because I didn’t have my glasses. He got closer and I nodded to Sam as Dean walked out with his hotdog.  
“Hey, are you Dustin?” Sam asked him as he walked up to him.  
“Naw man”, Dustin replied, smirking cockily.  
“Oh really?” Sam said, putting his large hand on Dustin’s chest, stopping him.  
Castiel grabbed him by his collar and took one look at him, “Yes you are”. He pushed him against the wall, “And you’re going to tell me where Claire Novak is”, he said before choking him and pushing him up the wall. “Now”.  
“I’d do what he says”, Dean said over a mouthful of hotdog.  
I looked over, smirking at him. I always thought it was funny when he talked with his mouth full. He motioned to the restaurant then gave me a thumbs up saying it was good.

The kid told us which convenience store and the address to the house and Castiel left. We told him we would catch up, since there wasn’t much time left. It wasn’t too far.

****** 

We got there right as Castiel was dragging her out of the store.   
“Claire, wait!” Castiel yelled as Claire walked around the corner to where we were waiting.  
“Screw you”, she replied, taking her hair out of her hoodie.  
“Whoa! Hey Miley Cyrus, settle”, Dean said holding his hand out to stop her.  
“Eat me, Hasselhoff!” she snapped back.  
I had to stifle a laugh at the comeback I was waiting to hear and Dean’s look of surprise was priceless. He shot a look at me that made it even harder for me to not laugh.  
“Claire, hold on a second. Look, my name…” Sam started.  
“Sam”, Claire interrupted. “And your Dean”, she said looking at him. “We’ve met remember?” She didn’t seem to care who I was and I didn’t really blame her, she had other shit to care about at the moment.  
Dean responded with a face of regret and sadness and Sam just stopped talking.

“Claire”, Castiel spoke up. “You were going to rob that convenience store?”  
“So?” she retorts.  
“So?” Castiel squints at her. “So? It’s…It’s wrong!”  
“You want to talk to me about wrong?!” Claire asks, angry tears welling in her eyes. “You killed my Dad. Is that wrong enough for you?”  
“No, I didn’t”, Castiel sighed.  
“Really? Because without you he’d still be here”, she replied. “And my Mom would still be around”.

“Claire, I’m…” Castiel starts as he moves closer to her.  
She pulls out the gun she was going to use on the store clerk and yells, “Don’t!”  
“That won’t hurt me”, Castiel tells her sadly.   
She debates with herself for a second. “Fine”, she says turning the gun on us.  
“Whoa! Hey, c’mon!” Dean says as we all put our hands up.  
I knew there was no way to really prevent this part, but I knew she wouldn’t pull the trigger.  
“Hold on a second,” Sam says, trying to placate her.  
“Why? It’s like you don’t have it coming?” she sneers. “You stood there while this monster took my Dad.”

The guys gave her remorseful looks and she put the gun down and looked to Castiel. “I used to pray to you Castiel, every night. I would beg you to bring him home safe.”  
“I know”, Castiel replied sadly.  
She didn’t like that answer. “You know?” she gritted out in between her teeth. “My father was a good man. What messed up world does he have to die and you get to live?”   
“I’m sorry”, Castiel says, looking even sadder.  
“No! You feel guilty” she sneered. “There’s a difference.”

“So what?” Sam chimed in. “Are you going to run back to Randy? The guy you steal for?”   
She looked shocked that we knew. “How do you know about that?”  
“Mostly Jess here, but Dustin too”, Dean said pointing his thumb at me.  
“What are you some kind of psychic or something?” Claire spat angrily at me.  
“It’s a long story”, I replied.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before Castiel spoke again. “Claire, that man, he’s using you.”   
“He was there for me”, she replies. “When things got bad, and they got real damn bad, he was there when no one else was. He’s my family and you’re just…you can go to Hell”, she says before she walks off.

******

We let her go, but showed up at the address Dustin told us. It was a little longer walk because we insisted Castiel save his Grace for the fight and the trip back to the bunker.  
We eventually got to the house and Sam, Dean, and I got our guns out as Castiel knocked on the door. After a few seconds a dude answered it and Castiel used his Grace to knock him back, sending him through a glass door.  
One of the guys was moving toward a weapon. “Don’t!” Sam yelled as he aimed his gun at the guy.  
“Back it up!” Dean said as we aimed our guns at each of the guys.  
“Claire’s in an upstairs room with one of the guys”, I told Castiel.

Just as I said that we heard her yell. Castiel flew to the room and found it locked. So, he used his Grace to shatter the door, making the guy stop in his tracks. Claire used the opportunity to kick him a few times.   
“Claire!” Castiel yelled, grabbing her by the arm. She didn’t stop, just kept kicking the guy. “Claire!” he yelled again. This time she stopped and he walked her back down the stairs where we still had our guns on the others.  
“Randy”, she said sadly. He just looked away in guilt.

“Get her out of here”, Dean said to Castiel. He grabbed Claire and walked outside.   
“Yeah, go”, Sam said, backing up towards the door and going outside with them.

The bad guys were walking towards us and Dean yelled, “Hey back up! Back up! Don’t be as dumb as you look”.  
“The guy’s going to come back down here any second and try to knock one of us out”, I warned.

Just as I said that the front door closed and the guy yelled, “Hey!” before smashing something glass on my head, knocking me to the floor and blood running down my face.   
“Fuck”, I groaned in pain, checking to see if there were any shards stuck in my hair or scalp.  
“Jess!” Dean yelled. “Look, we got no beef with you! We just wanted the girl back, ok?!” he said holding his gun at the ready.  
“You took my part of the deal. What am I going to get now?” the guy who hit me replied.  
“That’s all you Randy”, Dean said looking at him. “So we’ll just leave and no one else has to get hurt, ok?” he said as he slowly backed up towards me and the door.  
“I think I’ll have her instead”, the guy said looking me over, licking his bottom lip. “She’s older, but she’ll do.”  
“Fuck you”, I spat.  
“And she’s feisty!” he chuckled. “I like that”.  
“You can’t have her”, Dean growled.  
“Oh?” he replies. “Well, I always get what’s owed to me, one way or another”.  
“We have nothing to do with your deal!” Dean yelled angrily. “I don’t want to have to hurt anyone, but I will”.  
“Enough talk,” the guy sighed. “Hand over the girl now or we will be forced to act.”  
“Never!” Dean growled.

The guy just rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. His goons reach for their hidden weapons, but Dean shoots their hands before they can get them. So, they run for him and tackle him to the ground. Luckily, Sam hears the commotion and comes in to help Dean. No one’s paying attention to me so I get my gun and shoot the leader in the leg, making him fall to the ground, crying out in pain and curse me. I just flip him off and move away from the potential gun shots.   
Sam and Dean make quick work of the goons and they’re on the floor, knocked out cold. Dean helped me up, giving me a bandana to wipe the blood off my forehead and stop the bleeding as we make our way outside to Claire and Castiel.

******

We tell Claire that if she ever needed a place to live that she could always stay with Jody. We give her Jody’s address before Sam, Dean and I let Castiel talk to Claire alone.  
Claire decides she isn’t ready to and leaves saying that she wouldn’t mind keeping in touch with Castiel. I didn’t like it, but I knew she was tough and would hopefully change her mind about living with Jody.

With that we were off and back to the bunker in an instant, landing in the map room. Castiel looked like he’s about to pass out so Dean draped Castiel’s arm over his shoulder and took him to his room to rest.   
“Let me take a look at that cut Jess”, Sam says taking the bandana from me and looking it over. “It won’t need stitches, just let me clean it ok?”  
“I’m gonna shower anyway. So, you don’t have to” I replied shrugging.  
“I would still like to clean it with some stuff afterwards”, Sam insisted.  
“Ok”, I giggled before moving towards the hallway.  
“Would you like some company?” Sam stopped me, smirking.  
“Sure”, I smirked back, holding out my hand.

We made our way to the bathroom and started the shower. We got in when it was hot enough and sighed at the warmth. Sam and I scrubbed each other’s backs and washed each other’s hair. That was kind of our thing. I don’t know why, I just liked to wash his hair and he always offered to do the same, so it just became the norm whenever we showered together. We kissed lazily for a little while before the water started to cool.   
We got out and dried off. I wrapped a towel around me and sat on the sink as he cleaned the cut on my head with stuff from the kit he kept in there.  
“Ow!” I hissed at the sting.  
“Sorry. I know it stings like a bitch”, Sam chuckled. “There, all clean” he smiled down at me before kissing the other side of my forehead.  
“Thanks Doc!” I smiled back.   
“No problem”, Sam chuckled, helping me down from the sink.

“I’m gonna get dressed then go to bed, I’m beat,” I said over the toothbrush in my mouth.  
“Wanna sleep with me?” Sam asked over his toothbrush.  
“Of course”, I smiled up at him before rinsing my mouth. “See ya there”.

I got dressed real quick, grabbing my pillow, before I got to Sam’s room and closed the door.  
We snuggled up close and fell asleep soon after.


	46. Chapter 46

I woke up the next morning to a cold bed. I looked at the clock and it was almost 9. I got up and got dressed and fixed my hair before going to the kitchen. No one was there so I got some OJ and a Pop-tart and went to the library.  
Everyone was sitting at the table doing their own thing.  
“Mornin’ guys”, I smiled at them. They all greeted me back. “Anything come up yet?” I asked Dean as I sat next to him.  
“Nope” he sighed.  
“Don’t worry, something will soon I’m sure”, I giggled. “You’re looking better Cas. You get enough rest?” I asked him.  
“I did. I am much better. Thank you for asking Jessica”, Castiel smiled.  
“Of course”, I smiled back.

We did our own things for a little while and Castiel was eventually called up to Heaven.

After a couple more hours of searching for a case, Sam broke the silence in the library. “What the hell?!”  
“You find something?” Dean asked sounding hopeful.  
“Yeah, Charlie”, Sam replied.  
“Is she back from Oz? She didn’t call”, Dean asked sitting up straight in his seat and closing his laptop.  
“Yeah, uh, she’s been busy”, he said waving Dean and I over to look at his laptop.

Sam brought up a video of a woman that looked like Charlie.  
“What the hell am I looking at?” Dean asked.  
“So, I was looking into the news, checking for anything weird, right?” Sam replies pointing to the screen. “I found this story about a torture vic, probably by some kid video-taping from his next door neighbor’s house.  
“Yep, that’s Charlie”, I said leaning back up. “Or Dark Charlie I should say.”  
“Dark Charlie?” Dean asked, frowning a little.  
“Yeah. In order to win the war in Oz, she made a deal with the Wizard to split herself into her good and bad sides,” I explained. “This one is, obviously, the bad Charlie that is going after the people responsible for covering up the deaths of her parents by a drunk driver. That guy was the DA that covered it up.” I say pointing to the video. “She also goes after two women involved and the drunk driver.”  
“Ok, so how do we stop her?” asked Sam.  
“We have to get the Dark Wizard to come here and reverse it, because whatever happens to Dark Charlie happens to Good Charlie. She would have gone back to do it herself, but Dark Charlie broke the key and there’s no way to fix it”, I replied. “There is a dude still alive from the Men of Letters that’s the Good Wizard. He helped summon the Dark Wizard, I’m not sure of his name though. Charlie ended up having to kill him to reverse the spell since the Dark Wizard, obviously, didn’t want to be put back together.”  
“Ok, so first we’ll find out who the people are she’s gunning for”, Sam said typing things into the web search. “The DA is Peter Harper, in Topeka. According to the article, a court stenographer was hit the night before."  
“Right. Ok, she was the one who gave his name, since Dark Charlie is demanding names”, I said remembering more and leaning on the table next to Sam. “He gives up the next name and it’s a council woman I believe; not sure of the name though”.

Sam searches again and brings up another page. “Barbara Cordry?” he asked, showing me her picture.  
“Yep, that’s her”, I nodded.  
Sam did a search for her address and committed it to memory.  
“Alright, let’s get packed and we’ll head over to her place”, Dean said clapping his hands together. “Go change into Fed suits and meet back here in 10”.

Sam and I nod and go pack and change our clothes. We meet back in the library and make our way to the garage.

******

It only takes a few hours to get there. I tell them she won’t talk and we will have to stake out her house for when Dark Charlie comes to get her.  
Barbara doesn’t talk, like I said would happen, and we leave to change out of our Fed suits.

“So wearing these monkey suits was pointless?” Dean growled, getting back in the car.  
“She would’ve been suspicious if we didn’t”, Sam replied.  
“I know, I just hate this thing”, Dean sighed, turning the key.  
“But you look so fuckin’ sexy in it”, I smirked, leaning up against the front seat.  
“Thanks”, Dean smirked.

We stopped at a gas station bathroom to change. After, we went to get some drive thru and got back to the house.  
“You’ll never guess what Charlie’s real name is”, I said before sipping my soda.  
“That’s not her real name?” Sam asked, turning towards me.  
“Nope. Her real name is Celeste”, I replied. “Guess she felt she needed an alias.”  
Right after I said that we heard a scream come from the house.

We bolted out the car and ran to the front door. It was locked so Dean kicked it in and we brought out our guns. The three of us searched the first floor and saw signs of a struggle.

We got to the living room and Dark Charlie was there with a knife to Barbara’s throat.  
“Should have known Rocket, Groot, and Gamora would track me down”, Dark Charlie smirked.  
I snorted at the reference, but kept my gun on her.  
“Let her go”, Sam said.  
“Who?” Dark Charlie asked, frowning. “Oh her?” she smirked, looking a Barbara before punching her.  
“Don’t do this”, Sam yelled, gun still on her.  
“I just want answers”, she replied.  
“Since when do you start pounding on people for those?” Dean growled.  
She didn’t answer, just smirked and gripped Barbara tighter.  
“Charlie”, Sam started.  
“Oh Sam, you’re adorable”, she smirks. “You’re not gonna hurt me. In fact, that’s your problem. All good guy code, no bite. What a waste.” “And you,” she says to Dean. “Always letting this albatross hold you back”.  
“Ok, that’s enough”, I growled. “We know you aren’t the real Charlie. Put the knife down and let her go!”  
“We don’t want to hurtcha kiddo, but we’re not going to let you…” Dean started as Charlie pushed Barbara at Sam and me and ran.

******

Dean caught her before she made it out the door, tackling her to the ground. She quickly got him in a leg hold and flipped them over before punching him in the face. She got up off him and walked to the door before kicking Dean in the face.  
“Sam! Jess!” Dean yelled.

******

“Are you ok?” Sam asked Barbara and she nodded. “What did she say to you?”  
“She-she-she wanted bank statements “, Barbara replied.

******

Dean ran out the house to look for Charlie. He ran towards the street, hearing a car start.  
“Charlie!” he yelled as Charlie passed him in her car. “Hey!” Then he notices that Baby’s tires were slashed. “Oh you son of a bitch!”

Just then another car comes up behind him; it was Good Charlie.  
“What’s up bitches?” she leaned over the passenger side and smiled at him.

Sam and I ran out and saw her too.  
“This is too weird”, Dean said looking at her and then at where Dark Charlie went.  
“I take it you saw my Dark side?” Charlie asked us sheepishly.  
“We did”, I replied. “I told them the gist of what happened and will happen, but maybe you can fill in some blanks?”  
“Of course”, she nodded. “Let’s go somewhere and talk”.  
“Gotta get new tires first, Bitch Charlie slashed them”, Dean sighed.  
“Fuck! I’m sorry Dean! I totally forgot she was going to do that”, I said face-palming.  
“It’s ok Jess”, Dean replied. I could tell he wasn’t mad at me, just at her.

Sam and Dean went and got tires while Charlie and I made our way to a nearby restaurant. We got some drinks and she insisted I tell her all about me and the wish I made.  
Charlie asked me so many questions about the future. She loved that I was pretty damn close to being as nerdy as her. She definitely knows a lot more about geekdom than I do though. I told her anything and everything she wanted to know about the future, even if some things were spoilers for her.  
Then we got on the topic of the guys. I told her I loved all three of them very much and made it a huge goal of mine to make them happy if I ever got here.  
“So Jess, I gotta know”, she said smirking. “Are you with any of them? I saw how you looked at them when I was with you all last.”  
“Oh, uh…” I blushed and cleared my throat. “Yeah…all three of them actually”, I said quietly, fiddling with my drink, blushing redder.  
“No frackin’ way! Really?!” she gasped and smiled wide.  
“Yeah,” I replied sheepishly.  
“Don’t be shy about that Jess! It’s awesome!” Charlie smirked, smacking me lightly on the arm. “Those guys deserve someone like you!”  
“Thanks”, I smiled.

Then we somehow got on the topic of how I lost so much weight. I told her all about my time in Hell and becoming a demon, then being cured. She was shocked and said she was worried for me. I just smiled and told her that I was totally fine now.

We were on the subject of the newest Star Wars movie that came out before I got here when the guys walked in.  
“Enjoy your girl time ladies?” Dean chuckled, watching us giggle to each other.  
“Very much so!” I smiled at him as he sat next to me. “I almost forgot what it was like to talk to a girl for once! Being surrounded by dudes all the time is fuckin’ awesome, but having girl talk is nice once in a while.”  
Sam and Dean chuckled at that and ordered some drinks. Dean sat next to me and Sam sat next to Charlie.

“Ok we’ll start at the beginning,” Sam started. “There was a war in Oz?”  
“Yeah, the war for Emerald City”, Charlie nodded. “It was awesome until...not so much”, she sighed. “We were gonna lose. So, I made a deal with the Wizard…of Oz; wears a hood, a creepy mask, kind of a jerk; good times. He said for us to win I had to unleash my true darkness, which he meant literally. He used the Inner Key of Oz. It opens a door to your soul and lets the darkness out. We’re still connected physically. If you hurt her, you hurt me, but bottom line, she’s bad and I’m good”, she smiles. “And let me just tell you, being good is really annoying. Normally at a place like this I’d be pounding Harvey Wall-Bangers and checkin’ out the bartender’s ass”, she said looking wistfully at the good-looking bartender wiping off the bar. “Now, all I want to do is sip club soda and send her to college.”  
I giggled at that and she smirked at me.  
“So why is Dark Charlie gunning for revenge?” Dean asks.  
“She’s trying to win me back”, Charlie replies. “Dark Charlie won the war single-handedly, but she did some truly awful things. I told her I didn’t want any part of her near me again, ever. Going after the person who mur-mur-took my parents away is her messed up way of showing me how close we are, or-or could be. I keep calling her she, but she’s me. I’m the one doing this”.  
“Charlie, it’s not who are ok? It’s a twisted version…” Dean starts.  
“Me” Charlie interrupts.  
Dean looks like he was going to say something else, but figured she was right.  
“I’ve been following her so I can catch her before she does something stupid and just lock her away, forever”, Charlie says.  
“Charlie, that’s not an answer”, Sam replies sadly.  
“Sam’s right. We just gotta get you back together”, Dean chimes in.  
“Since the key is broken and I’m like 99.9% sure it can’t be fixed, we have to find the Man of Letters who is the Good Wizard so he can summon the Dark Wizard”, I tell her.

“Ok, ok, first things first”, Sam says. “We need to find Dark Charlie before she finds the drunk driver. So, we know Barbara gave up her old bank statements, right? That means Dark Charlie will probably follow the money back to whoever made the payoff”.  
“That’s what I would do”, Charlie said shrugging.  
“Alright”, Sam said getting his bag.  
“I’ll get some refills”, Dean said getting our empty glasses as I thanked him.  
“We need you to hack into Barbara’s bank accounts” Sam said, pulling out his laptop and setting it in front of her.  
“I can’t” she said sadly, pushing it a little back to him.  
“What?” he asked a little shocked. I try my best not to laugh, knowing that she was going to say she couldn’t.  
“It’s bad”, she replies. “I told you. Being good is annoying”.  
“How about this?” Sam asked. “You guide me through the process and then I’m the bad one.”  
“Fine,” she sighed.

Dean came back with our drinks and put his arm around me and grinned. I smiled back and leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and my drink.  
Charlie watched us and smirked knowingly at me.  
Sam opened his laptop and Charlie showed him how to do it. It took a little while and we all got hungry, so we ordered some food.

“Ok so Barbara’s payments all came from offshore accounts which were routed through demi-corporations which have all gone belly up”, Sam said looking over the accounts.  
“Alright, skip to the end Dragon Tattoo. Do they all lead back to some guy?” Dean asked.  
“Russell Wellington”, Sam replied. “And according to his personal records, he had a car that was reported stolen the week of the accident. The car was never recovered and after the supposed ‘theft’ he went on a sabbatical for two weeks and returned to work with bruises and a broken ankle”.  
Charlie moved the laptop over to her and looked at his picture. “So this is him? This is the man who, uh…”

“Aaaand you’re done”, Dean said closing the laptop. “Sam”, he said motioning for them to talk alone.  
“Dudes? Dudes!” she said as they stood up and looked back at her. “Secrets are bad.”  
“Yeah, they are”, I said, frowning. They could tell I wasn’t really mad, I knew most of what was going to happen so if they felt they needed to talk in private for some reason, then they could.  
“Charlie I don’t think you should be anywhere around this piece of crap salesman”, Dean said to her.  
“And we know finding Dark Charlie and locking her up isn’t going to work. I mean she may be, Dark, but she’s still a part of you”, Sam chimed in.  
She looked to me and I nodded in agreement with them.

“You guys are right”, Charlie sighed. “I hate it, you’re right.” “Ok,” she says sounding a little more determined. “So, let’s go to the bunker. We gotta figure out who’s the Good Wizard and double check about fixing the key. Just to make sure”.  
“You guys dig into that”, Dean said, “Jess and I will go keep an eye on Russell and wait for Dark Charlie to show up”.  
“You sure? I don’t mind going”, Sam offered.  
“No, no, no, its fine. We can handle it”, Dean said getting his jacket and I got up to join him. “I just can’t believe we have to protect this piece of crap”.  
“You gotta protect them both”, Sam said. “I mean if Dark Charlie gets hurt then…”  
“So do I” Charlie interrupted. “So be careful”, she said smiling at us.  
“Got it”, Dean nodded.  
“We will”, I smiled back.  
Dean and I walked out the door, his arm around my shoulders.

******

Charlie got her jacket and Sam got his bag to put his laptop away.  
“You know, Jess told me all about your guy’s little love square you got going on”, she joked.  
“Did she now?” Sam chuckled.  
“Well I asked her and she told me”, Charlie shrugged, grinning. “I’m really happy for you guys. She’s pretty awesome. I would probably be jealous if I had the capacity to be right now”, she giggled.  
“She is pretty great”, Sam smiled. “Did she tell you about all the crap we avoided because of her?”  
“No!” She said, looking shocked. “We didn’t get that far”, she smiled. “We were too busy nerding out about the coming Star Wars movie”.  
“I’ll tell you on the way”, Sam chuckled. “Let’s go”.

******

Dean and I got to the car and made our way over to Russell’s office. He asked me what Charlie and I talked about and I told him the gist. He was kind of surprised to hear that she knew about all of us and was ok with it. I told him of course she would be, she’s Charlie.  
We got to the place and parked, waiting for him to show up. We leaned back in the seat and listened to quiet music. Dean asked me more about the Mark and I told him that he would be really struggling with it right now and that it would’ve been getting worse and worse. He brought me close and thanked me, for like the millionth time by now, for making sure he didn’t have to go through that, not just for his sake, but for Sam’s and everyone he would’ve hurt or killed.  
“Of course”, I smiled, snuggling into him. “I hated watching you deal with that and everything that happened because of it. So, I wanted to make sure we avoided it at all costs”.  
Dean hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

After another half hour or so of chatting and listening to music, Russell came into the parking lot and into his spot.  
“I fuckin’ hate two seater cars”, I say in disgust while looking at his car. “They’re too damn small and make me feel like one tiny crash will kill me.”  
Dean chuckled and agreed as we watched Russell walk into the building.

We waited another five minutes before Dean spoke. “Alright, show time”, he smirked at me.

We walked into the building and Dean signed us in. After, we squished together on the only empty, small seat to wait.  
“Sorry my ass takes up all the room”, I giggled quietly.  
“Never apologize for something that sexy”, he murmured in my ear, making me shiver at his tone.  
I saw his knowing smirk in my peripherals and I had to discreetly calm myself down. We sat back, trying to get comfortable, and waited.

******

“Ok here we go”, Sam said, looking through a file. “Clive Dillon. He is the first Man of Letters to discover the key to Oz”, he said setting the file down next to Charlie and sitting next to her. “So according to this incident report, Clive went to Oz, but he left the key on Earth and then L. Frank Baum found the key and went rescue Clive in Oz”.  
“That’s when Dorothy snuck Clive along for the ride and got stuck there”, Charlie said.  
“Right”, Sam nodded. “And after Baum rescued Clive, Clive came back and retired.”  
“You can retire from the Men of Letters?” she asked.  
Sam chuckled at that. “Well, apparently they were put in some sort of witness relocation program.”  
“Where did he end up?”  
“Let’s find out”, Sam said as he flipped through the file and Charlie opened his laptop.

******

“Mr. and Mrs. Presley?” the assistant called out.  
I didn’t know what name Dean wrote down and he didn’t respond, but we were the only ones left so I nudged him, breaking him from his concentration on the magazine he was reading. I was shocked to hear her say Mrs. and had to hide my smirk, trying not to think much of it and tell myself it was only for the job.  
“Right, well, let’s do this”, Dean said, tossing the magazine back on the table.

The assistant led us to Russell’s office, announcing us to him.  
“Is that it for the day?” Russell asked her.  
“Yes sir”, she replied.  
“Ok you can head out”, he said. “Uh, I need my dry cleaning taken to the lake house and pick up Pepper and take her to the dog groomers, ok?”  
Dean and I gave him looks. I knew he was like this and I wanted to punch him in his face.  
“Yes sir”, she said, not looking happy about it.  
“Thank you”, he said as she left the room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Presley” Russell said standing up and shaking our hands. “Russell Wellington. Please have a seat”.  
We sat down, giving him more looks as he sat too.  
“So, what can you tell me about what you’re looking for today?” he asked, taking off his glasses.  
“Ah, right. Well, uh…Let us describe our dream home…” Dean began.

******

“The Men of Letters gave Clive a new name, new house, both of which are still listed”, Charlie said, pointing to the picture on the laptop screen. “This has to be the guy Jess told us about”.  
“He would be like a hundred something”, Sam replied leaning over Charlie.  
“Time passes differently in Oz” Charlie said, pulling up a Google maps picture of Clive’s house. “It’s close by. Let’s go look. If he’s still kickin’ then it’s gotta be him and maybe he can fix the key.”  
“Alright, let’s go”, Sam said looking at the address and committing it to memory.  
Charlie almost forgot the key piece and came back for it.

******

“I’m not sayin’ that we have to have a jacuzzi, I’m just sayin’ that we really like bubbles”, Dean says pacing the room as Russell leaned back in his chair, looking just about done. I did my best to keep a straight face the whole time and add things whenever Dean asked me.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Presley, look I’m just gonna stop you right there”, Russell said leaning back up, “Judging from your cheap shoes and faded jeans the only house you’re in the market for comes with wheels. Now look, I’m a busy man and my time is extremely valuable. I prefer to not have it wasted by some hayseed”.  
I knew he was going to say this, but it still pissed me off and I couldn’t help but speak up for Dean’s sake. I could care fuckin’ less what he thought of me.  
“Excuse me?!” I sneered at him. “How dare you!” I yelled, standing up from my seat, almost lunging at him before Dean stopped me, giving me a look. I calmed myself and sat back down, arms across my chest and glaring at Russell.  
“We’re willing to buy, if you’re willing to sell” Dean smiled. “So, show us what you got”.

“Well, I can show you the door”, he said picking up his phone and starting to dial.  
Dean immediately put his finger on the cradle, hanging up the phone.  
“Who the hell do you think you are?” Russell asks.  
Dean takes the phone. “We’re the people who’re going to save your life”, he said hanging it up.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Hill and Oak Street”, Dean started, looking around before sitting down on the arm of my chair. “Station wagon. A man and a woman, on their way to pick up their little daughter from a party. That ring a bell?”  
“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he said wringing his hands.  
“Oh, no you wouldn’t because you were too drunk to remember anything that night”, Dean replied.  
“I think you have me confused with somebody else”.  
“Or somebody that cares…Or somebody who wouldn’t pay people off to cover up manslaughter”, Dean says, getting angry.  
“You’re insane!” Russell says as the lights go out and the emergency lights come on. “What the hell is going on?”

Dean and I get up. “Stay here. Do not leave this room!” Dean yells at him. “Stay here with him”, he says to me, in a much kinder voice. I nod in response walking to put myself between him and the door as Dean goes to look for Dark Charlie.  
“Don’t even think of picking up that phone Russell. It’s probably dead anyway”, I say to him over my shoulder. I knew he would have done it as soon as Dean left the room if I wasn’t there.

******

Dean walked out to the lobby and saw Dark Charlie playing with her knife.  
“Charlie”, Dean said as he walked in. “Let’s talk about this”.  
“You Winchester boys and your talk”, she replies, still flipping her knife around. “Blah, blah, blah, repressed feelings, blah, blah, blah, passive aggression”, she says, smirking up at Dean.  
“C’mon kiddo, you don’t want to do this”, Dean says shaking his head.  
“I don’t want to hurt him”, she says after she stands up. “I just want to talk”.  
“Yeah, like you talked to all the others? Jess told me how this goes down”, Dean replied.  
“You’re right. I got out of hand. But this was never about revenge”, she says walking closer to Dean.  
“Right”, Dean says, not believing her for a second.  
“I want him to see my face. I want him to see what he did to me, to us. That’s all”, she said with tears starting to well in her eyes. “Please Dean”, she said holding out the knife for him to take. “I deserve that. And then we hand him over to the cops”.  
Dean still wasn’t buying it since he knew what I told him was going to happen, but he took the knife from her anyway.  
“Ok”, he said leading her to his office.

******

I looked around and got whatever Dark Charlie could use as a weapon and made Russell put them in a desk drawer.  
He kept trying to talk to me and ask questions, but I didn’t answer. I didn’t want to without Dean there.

Soon, the door opened and Dark Charlie walked in with Dean close behind.  
“Celeste”, Russell said, looking guilty.  
“No one’s called me that in a long, long time”, she replied.  
Russell stood up from his chair. “I’m so, so sorry. What I did…I was young and I was stupid. What I took I-I could never give back to you, but what I did after the accident, that never should’ve happened and I wasn’t drunk for that. I was stone cold sober. I was selfish and wrong and I should pay for it. And I will pay for it”.  
“You took everything from me”.  
“Please, Celeste, I am so sorry”.  
“Russell? I forgive you”, she says smiling a little.

I looked to Dean to brace for what was coming.  
Russell hunched over and cried, feeling relieved.  
She took the opportunity to look for a weapon but found none, thanks to me. She looked to Dean and me and glared at us.  
“Told ya”, Dean smirked.  
She growled and ran out the door before we could catch her.

“Aren’t you glad we wasted your precious time?” I glared at Russell before flipping him off as Dean led me out the door before Russell could say anything back.

 

“That guy really ruffled your feathers didn’t he?” Dean chuckled as we walked quickly back to the car.  
“Fuck yeah he did!” I growled. “I fuckin’ hate it when people talk down to you Dean. It pisses me the fuck off! I almost wanted to let Dark Charlie gank his ass!” I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Dean has never seen me this angry before. This was the kind of angry that scared my friends before, because I rarely ever got this way.

Before we got into the car Dean stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders. “Jess! Jess, calm down. It’s ok”.  
“No it’s not Dean! People just assume your some trailer trash hick and its fuckin’ bullshit! I won’t stand for that!” I yelled, looking up at him, angry tears in my eyes.  
“God, you’re so fuckin’ hot when you’re mad”, Dean growled.  
I didn’t even have a chance to say anything before he grabbed my face and kissed me hard and rough. I made a noise of surprise before my anger instantly melted away and I fell into the kiss, gripping his shirt. He kept one hand tangled in my hair and one around my waist, hugging me to him. Before the kiss could get any more heated Dean pulled away enough that we were still close, with me whimpering quietly and chasing his lips.  
“Better?” Dean smirked knowingly.  
“Much”, I giggled shyly.  
“Good.” Dean nodded and let go a little more. “Man, I gotta piss you off myself sometime. Bet the angry sex would be fuckin’ amazing!” he joked.  
I just laughed and pushed him lightly, blushing harder.  
“I do appreciate you stickin’ up for me though”, Dean said, more serious now.  
“Of course Dean”, I smile up at him, wrapping my arms around him. “No one talks to my man like that and gets away with it,” I say furrowing my brows.  
Dean smiled back and kissed me lovingly.

“Let’s call Sammy and let him know we saved the douchebag”, he said pulling away.  
“Ok,” I nodded.

We got back in the car and called Sam, putting him on speaker.  
“ _Hey Dean_ ”, Sam answered.  
“Hey. We were able to save the asshole”, Dean replied.  
“ _Oh good_ ”, Charlie sighed in relief. “ _Thank you so much Jess_ ”.  
“No prob Charlie”, I smiled. “Did you find anything?”  
“ _Maybe_ ”, Sam said. “ _A Man of Letters found the key, he’s still alive. He lives in Junction City under the name Michael Carter I’ll text you the address. Just come meet us_ ”.  
“That’s the guy, I’m sure of it,” I replied.  
“ _Ok good, see you there_ ”, Sam said before hanging up.

I told Dean that right now he would have gone to a bar and Dark Charlie would be there and she would give him the slip and steal Baby.  
“Well, let’s not even give her the opportunity to shall we”, Dean smirks as he starts the car.  
“Ok,” I smirk back. “I’m glad I remembered that at least. Since I forgot about the tire thing”, I said sheepishly.  
“Don’t worry Jess. I’m not mad atcha”, Dean said patting my thigh. “Besides, you beat yourself up enough as it is.”  
“True”, I giggled shyly.

Dean pulls out of the parking lot and we make our way over to the guy’s house.

******

Sam and Charlie arrive at the Man of Letters’ door and knock. A few seconds later he answers.  
“Hello?” he greets them.  
“Clive Dillon?” Charlie asks.  
“No”, he replies. “My name is…”  
“Michael Carter, right”, Sam interrupts. “But it was Clive Dillon wasn’t it? Back in the Men of Letters. Back in Oz.”  
“You seem to be confused”, the old man chuckles. “There’s no Clive Dillon here. And Oz? That’s just a fairy tale. That’s best left on the bookshelves where it belongs”.  
“So, you’ve never seen this before?” Charlie asks, holding out the broken key.

He stopped the act and let them inside. When they sat down he explained things to them.  
“The 6 keys of Oz were forged from Oz steel. They can only be repaired in that magical realm”, Clive told them.  
“Jess was right”, Charlie sighed looking at Sam. “So there’s no going back? I can’t put my darkness away?” she asks Clive.  
“I’m sorry” he replies.  
“What happened to you in Oz?” Sam asked.  
“It’s in my report”.  
“Your report just said you were kidnapped, by whom?”  
“Bad people”, Clive shrugged and looked away.  
“I know that look”, Charlie said pointing at him. “You’re lying. And lying is…”  
“Bad…Yes, I know”, he says scratching his forehead. “What happened to you my dear happened to me.”  
“What?”  
“A coven of witches grabbed me. They used the Inner Key on me, unleashed my Id”, Clive explained as Charlie looked at Sam, in shock. “He was awful. He killed all the witches, went into a tantrum, power hungry, crazy. He became the Wizard of Oz”  
“Wha-?” Charlie said looking from Sam to Clive. “Frank’s daughter Dorothy runs Emerald City now. The Wizard, Dark you, he is right by her side. If-if she is in trouble…”

“Well, without the key to Oz, there is no way we can get back to the Wizard”, Clive said standing up and walking away. “But, there may well be a way to summon him here”, he said going to his desk drawer and bringing out a gun. Sam and Charlie are still a little shocked, even though I told them about this.  
Clive checks the bullets and slaps the revolver closed before holding it to his chest. “If I am mortally wounded, he’ll have to come back here to save us both.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. There has to be another way”, Charlie says, even though she knows, deep down, that there isn’t.  
“What he has done is my fault. After all he is me and I am him”, Clive replies. “So, maybe it’s time that both of us answer for our sins. It’s the good thing to do, right? Right?” he smiles at Sam and Charlie.

******

As we make our way to the address I tell Dean that we have to be careful since Dark Charlie will show up and try to get at Good Charlie. I also tell him that if he had the Mark he would have beat Dark Charlie to a pulp. He didn’t like hearing that, but he always told me to tell him anyway. I told him we just had to find a way to keep her from Good Charlie without hurting her too bad.

Dean and I arrive at the house and hear a gun shot. We were about to walk up the steps to the front door when Dark Charlie pulls up in a stolen car.

“What the hell do you want?” Dean asks Dark Charlie as she walks up to us.  
“I just want to talk to her”, she replies.  
“Oh you aren’t going anywhere near her”, I sneer. “I’m not gonna let you corrupt her”.  
“Corrupt her?”  
“You take one more step and I’m gonna have to put you down”, I say taking a step towards her as Dean follows close behind me.  
“You should put a leash on your dog Dean”, she smirked at him.  
I was tempted to swing, but decided it was best to bide our time.

******

Clive lay bleeding on the floor, groaning in pain as the house shook. The mirror in the room started glowing bright green and shattered. Charlie and Sam covered their faces from the bright light as the Wizard walked through the mirror. They looked to the Wizard as he took off his hood and mask and looked down at his good self.  
“What have you done, you fool?” the Wizard asks him.  
Sam pulls out his gun and aims it at the Wizard. The Wizard waves his hand and the gun immediately leaves Sam’s hands before the Wizard motions again and a bright green rope is tied around Sam’s wrists and ankles, making him fall to the floor.  
“You had but one task, stay alive. And you couldn’t even manage that”, the Wizard says to his good side.  
Charlie then flinches, yelling “Ow!” before she reveals a bloody lip.

******

Dean punched Charlie in the mouth as she came at us.  
“You hit like a girl who never learned how to hit”, she sneered, putting up her fists.

We did our best to block whatever punches and kicks she threw at us, while trying to avoid hurting her too much. Dark Charlie was relentless though. Luckily, it wasn’t just Dean she was wailing on, she would switch between us. I was glad Dean wasn’t the only one she was attacking or he would’ve been in some serious pain afterwards.

******

Every once in a while Good Charlie would flinch and yell in pain.  
“Stop this!” Sam yelled at the Wizard. “Please! Let me help my friend!”  
“Your friend wanted to be a hero”, the Wizard said walking over to Sam. “You know what happens to heroes? They die”, the Wizard said as he used his power to start choking Sam.

Clive motioned for Charlie to get the gun. She didn’t want to at first, but saw that Sam wouldn’t last much longer if she didn’t do something.  
“I’m sorry”, she said to Clive, tears in her eyes as she aimed the gun at Clive.  
“I forgive you”, he said. “We both do”.  
She looked away and shot him. The Wizard fell to the ground and the magic binding and choking Sam immediately broke as he gasped, getting air back in his lungs.

Sam got the keys from the Wizard’s belt and helped Charlie up.

******

Dean and I were pinning Dark Charlie to the ground when Sam came out with Good Charlie. She was able to walk instead of being carried over, like she would have if I wasn’t there.  
Dark Charlie put up a struggle, but we were able to keep her pinned. Charlie laid down next to her, leaning on her side.  
“You did it didn’t you?” Dark Charlie asked Good Charlie. “You killed the Wizard”.  
“I did”, Good Charlie replied.  
“I knew it. The magic was in you all the time”, said Dark Charlie, not fighting us as much anymore. “Celeste”.

Sam handed Good Charlie the right key and she rolled to her back. Dean and I got off of Dark Charlie and he gave me a bandana for my cuts that were still bleeding.  
The key started glowing a bright blue. Dark Charlie turned to a soul-like form before rising up and moving over and into Good Charlie.

When it was all over we went over to her and Sam helped her up.  
“Are you ok?” I asked her.  
“Yeah”, Charlie smiled. “Just a few bruises and a fat lip. Are you ok? You and Dean look like shit”, she laughed.  
“Good”, I giggled. “Oh we’re fine. It’s nothing compared to what would’ve happened”.  
“That’s right! Sam told me everything you’ve prevented. It’s insane!” she said, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
“It is”, I giggled.  
“Thanks for holding Bitch Me off while we took care of business”, she said hugging me to her side and walking towards her car.  
“Of course”, I nodded.

“Let’s go home shall we ladies?” Dean smiled.  
“Yes, let’s!” I say over my shoulder.  
“Jess is with me. We’ll follow you there”, Charlie says taking her arm off my shoulders and getting her keys out of her jacket pocket.  
“See you there”, Dean smirked.

We waved to the guys and got in her car.

On the way back to the bunker Charlie and I talked more about all things geek. I told her about my taste in music and she thought that it sounded weird. I laughed and said it’s not for everyone and I mostly liked it because I liked to dance. I liked her music well enough and even sang along to some of the songs I knew with her.  
Charlie said she really liked me and was glad to have officially met me. She said she hasn’t met someone that she could talk to about anything and everything in a while. I told her I was always there for her and she said the same. Then she had me put my number in her phone and I put hers in mine. I told her to text or call me anytime.  
I told her I always thought she was awesome and that if I ever came here that I would’ve wanted to be her friend. She blushed and grabbed my hand, saying I had a friend in her. I squeezed her hand and said the same.

We eventually got to the bunker around 11pm. We all immediately took showers. Dean and I took a shower together so Charlie could use one at the same time. After our shower we dried off and wrapped towels around ourselves, fussing over each other’s cuts and bruises.  
“Is this going to need stitches?” I asked, looking at the cut on his arm that kept bleeding.  
“Naw, but I do need your help bandaging and wrapping it”, Dean replied as he grabbed my hand and we made our way to his room where he had a first aid kit.  
“Ok”, I smiled, holding his hand and following him.

When we got there, he brought out everything we needed and insisted that he bandage me first. I had more bruises than cuts. The bruise that was on the side of my face got dark purple again and I had a split lip. I had a few cuts on my arms and one on the other side of my face. Dean was so gentle, like he would hurt me if he pressed too hard or wrapped too tight. It was strange that someone who seemed so tough and manly could be so tender. I loved him even more in this moment. When I winced, he would apologize and I would just giggle and say I was being a baby.  
I was smirking and loving his concentrated face, his pink tongue poking out and wetting his bottom lip. I did my best to not let my thoughts go to the gutter, but it was really hard to do with Dean so close to me and his hands on me.  
“Thanks Doc!” I smiled at him as he finished up.  
“No prob”, Dean chuckled.

I then did the same for him, asking him if the wrapping was too tight. He said it was good and I was a natural. I tried not to notice his eyes on me, but I did, just didn’t show it. He didn’t wince as much as me, but I still apologized.  
“Think this is the biggest beating I’ve taken in a while”, Dean chuckled.  
“Same”, I giggled. “Better than Charlie getting hurt though”.  
“Definitely”, Dean nodded.

When I finished bandaging him up I kissed each bandage and bruise, then his lips.  
“Can I have you be my nurse every time?” Dean smirked.  
“Of course, I’d love to!” I smiled. “I’m gonna go get dressed and get some food, I’m fuckin’ starving”, I giggled getting up from Dean’s bed.  
“I’ll meet you there. I am too now that you mention it”, Dean chuckled, getting up to go to his dresser.

Dean smacked my ass and I squeaked, giving him a playful glare. He just laughed and I made my way to my room. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair, putting it up in a high ponytail.

When I got to the kitchen everyone else was there.  
“I’m guessing I’m not the only one who’s hungry”, I laughed going to the fridge.  
“We haven’t eaten since the restaurant so we gotta be by now”, Charlie replied.  
“True”, I nodded, getting a drink and some leftovers before heating them in the microwave.

When it was done I sat down next to Charlie.  
“Hey Charlie, have you ever smoked weed before?” I asked her.  
“I haven’t, why?” she replied.  
“Just curious. I’m kind of a stoner and have corrupted the guys since getting here”, I giggled. That made Sam chuckle.  
“Really?! I never would have guessed”, she laughed.  
“No one ever does! I guess I just have that straight-laced, preppy, white girl look about me or something”, I giggle again.  
“It’s not that”, she said shaking her head. “It’s just that you don’t carry yourself like a stoner or at least your typical one”, she shrugged.  
“Maybe that’s it”, I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. “If you ever want to try it, let me know”.  
“Will do”, she smiled back.

Dean joined us shortly after and we all chatted and laughed. It was really fun hanging out with everyone.

After we all had our food and cleaned up the dishes, Sam and I went with Charlie to find her a room. She ended up wanting the room next to mine. She got settled in and said she wanted to go to bed, saying she felt like she got beat up by a Cylon. Sam and I hugged her good night and we let her be.  
I told Sam I wanted to stay up to smoke and read for a bit, not feeling that tired yet. So, he kissed me goodnight and went to bed.

I was sitting on my bed, smoking a joint and reading the next Japanese lore book in the pile when I heard a knock on my door.  
“Come in”, I said, looking up from my book.  
The door opened and Dean walked in.  
“What are you still doing up?” he asked.  
“I’m, surprisingly, not that tired yet so I decided to read the next lore book in my stack and smoke some”, I smiled.  
“Neither am I. Mind if I join you?” Dean asked.  
“Of course not! I love your company”, I smiled, scooting over to the side of my bed.  
Dean smiled back and closed my door then sat on the bed next to me. “Whatcha readin’ about? Still Japanese lore?”  
“Yep! I love it so much”, I smiled. “I’ve always been a Japanese horror fan as well, so this stuff just feeds my need”, I giggle. “Want some?” I ask him, handing him the joint.  
“Sure”, he smiled taking it from me.

We shared the joint, shotgunning most of it, upon Dean’s insistence. I wasn’t about to deny him that, ever.  
After I tamped the joint out we were nice and baked, laughing quietly and making jokes.

“I’m so glad we were able to keep Charlie in one piece”, Dean said wistfully. “That Mark would’ve been one bitch of a thing to deal with. Thanks again Jess”, he said hugging me to him and kissing my forehead.  
“You’re welcome Dean”, I smile, wrapping my arm around him. I giggled to myself. Dean tended to say really random stuff when he was high.  
“I can’t stop thinking about today and you getting all pissed off at that douchebag”, Dean chuckled, recalling the incident. “It was really weird hearing them say Mr. and Mrs.”  
“Heh, yeah”, I giggled, trying my best to cover up my shock of hearing him say that. I thought I would be the only one who would still think about that. I didn’t know what to think of it.  
That must have just been a passing thought to Dean because he brought up me being pissed again.  
“You were too fuckin’ hot”, Dean chuckled. “I can see how people would be scared of that though”. I told him how my anger does that to people sometimes.  
“I’m glad you can handle it”, I laughed. “It doesn’t happen that often though”.  
“Damn”, Dean joked, snapping his fingers.

After a little while of quiet chatting, lazy kisses, and enjoying each other’s company, I started to fall asleep on him as he rubbed my back.  
“I’m about to pass out”, I giggled. “You can stay here if you think you’ll sleep ok”.  
“I was too”, Dean chuckled. “I ain’t movin’, just turn off the light and we’ll go to bed.”  
“Ok,” I smiled, moving to my other side to turn the bedside lamp off.

We passed right out within minutes of getting comfortable.


	47. Chapter 47

Charlie decided to stay with us for a few days. I was glad she did. We stayed up almost all night one night and watched movies and talked about everything we could think of. She tried smoking, but didn’t like it very much saying she preferred the feeling of being drunk instead. She was really cute high though. I was sad to see her go, but she said she would come visit again soon.  
Castiel would come back and forth from the bunker and Heaven and I made sure to get him in my bed a couple times. I was really starting to miss him. 

******

Sam, Dean, and I were all in the library doing our own thing when Sam broke the silence.   
“I think I got something”, Sam says, looking up at us from his new tablet. “Apparently something is taking people and leaving their clothes.  
Sam handed us the tablet to look over. “Hmm…’bout time this gig got an R rating”, Dean smirked, making Sam and I laugh.

“This is a case”, I said as I looked into it further. “And you’re never going to guess what it is”, I giggled.  
“Oh no, what is it?” Dean said, sounding fake scared.  
“It’s a witch, but also Hansel and Gretel, well just Hansel. He works for the witch”, I replied.  
“Man, this job just gets weirder and weirder,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head.  
“So the Hansel and Gretel story was real, but the ending wasn’t a happy one?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, pretty much. Can’t remember what happened to Gretel, but Hansel basically uses this magic hex bag to kidnap people and turn them into children so the witch can eat them”, I explain. “Wanna guess which one of you gets turned into a teenager?” I laugh.  
“It’s me isn’t it?” Dean asks.  
“Yup! And you were fuckin’ adorable”, I giggle. “You and Sam talk about you staying that way since the Mark was gone, but you won’t have to worry about that anymore”.  
“Thank God for that!” Dean grinned.  
“Yeah”, I smiled at him. “Hansel will tell us how to reverse it if it happens and he will try and make us believe he’s a good guy, but he’s not, so we gotta look out for that.”  
“Alright”, Dean said closing his laptop and standing up. “Let’s get packed and on the road. Oregon’s gonna take a while to get to. Gonna be able to handle that Jess”, he asked smirking at me.  
“It will be a struggle, but I will survive with the help of the ganja and your guy’s company”, I replied.  
They smile and laugh as we get up to go pack. We meet back in the library and are on the road in 15 minutes.

On the way there we discuss a plan. I tell them I wouldn’t mind being the bait, since I know what happens and so Dean doesn’t have to be a teenager, but Dean of course, shot that right down. I told them that Dean goes to a bar and talks to a woman named Tina for most of the day and Hansel follows her out as she leaves and takes her to the witch’s house. Then Dean would follow them and get taken too. I told them that Dean escapes to find Sam at a motel and come back and take care of the witch. They said that would have to be the plan since I had no idea where the witch’s house was.   
“Why is the witch even here? Shouldn’t she be in Europe somewhere?” Sam asks, turning back to me.  
“She was told by the Grand Coven to stop Rowena, but I didn’t think Rowena would need to be stopped for any reason now though”, I explain. “Maybe she’s up to something? Probably nothing as major as it could’ve been or something we would have to worry about. Witches can be petty”.  
“True”, Dean chuckled.

We decided to get as far as possible before Dean felt too tired and find a motel since we didn’t have to question people or investigate too much in the morning. It was really late by the time we got there so we just checked in and passed out soon after.

******

The next morning we got up at the ass crack of dawn and got breakfast on the road. I got some more sleep and felt much better.  
On the way there I told Dean that he should still talk to Tina to make sure she stays there long enough for Hansel to take them. I told him Tina would be fine, we would make it in time.  
“You sure you won’t be jealous Jess?” Dean smirked back at me.  
“I think I’m secure enough in our relationship now that I won’t be”, I laughed.  
“Good” Dean chuckled.

We got to Pendleton around 2pm and checked into a motel before driving to the bar that the first guy, JP, disappeared from. I told them I recognized it as we parked. We walked in and I looked for Tina. She was at her spot at the bar so I nodded to them to tell them that was her.  
Sam and I got a booth in the back while Dean went to talk to Tina. Sam and I got some drinks, but decided not to get too buzzed.

Dean eventually took Tina to a table within our eyesight, working his charms. I wasn’t as jealous as I would’ve been a couple months ago.  
Sam asked me if I was ok and I said I was. I wasn’t lying. I told him I knew it was just an act. Eventually Sam and I got hungry and ordered some bar food. It wasn’t too great, but it filled our stomachs and prevented us from getting drunk.

Around 8pm Tina got up and left and I nodded to the big guy following her telling Dean that he was Hansel. He nodded back and followed behind him.

******

Dean walked slowly around the building and heard Tina yell before a seeing a bright flash of white light. He walked over to where she would’ve been and saw a pile of steaming clothes. As he bent down to pick up her jacket he heard Hansel come up behind him. Normally, he would’ve had his gun out and ready, but he just turned and faked surprise before Hansel squeezed the hex bag around his neck and took Dean in another flash of light.

Dean was transported to a cell in a dark basement and sighed. He knew he was going to have to deal with being a kid again, but it was still annoying.   
“Son of a bitch”, he sighed looking into the mirror in his cell. Then he looked at his clothes and sighed again. He wanted to get this one over with as soon as possible.

“Hey”, a voice called from the crack in the wall.   
“Tina?” Dean asked as he walked over to where the voice came from.  
“Yeah. Please tell me you know what the hell is going on”, Tina said.

Dean went onto tell her the bare minimum of what was happening.  
“No way. That’s insane”, Tina said, not believing a word and becoming frantic.  
“I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta stay calm”, Dean said trying to placate her.  
“Stay calm?! I’m a friggin’ tween and you look like some One Direction reject. I can’t stay calm when we are in some supposed witch’s basement!” she yelled.  
“Tina! Tina. I’m not going to let anything happen to you ok?” Dean said calmly. “Well, anything else.”  
“This is crazy. How are you so calm?” she asked.  
“Practice”, Dean smirks. “Is that JP?” he asks looking at the guy sitting in the cell with Tina.   
The guy looks up confirming that it is.  
“How’d you know?” Tina asked.  
“My brother, our friend, and I were investigating his disappearance”, Dean replied.

Then they heard a door opening and Hansel coming down the stairs. Hansel unlocks Tina and JP’s cell door and JP screams as Hansel grabs him.  
“Hey! Hey!” Dean yells and tries to break through the wall, pulling some of the boards out of it.  
“No!” Tina yells and tries to get Hansel to stop. Hansel easily pushes her off and she lands on the ground.  
Hansel pulls a yelling JP out of the cell and locks it again, taking him upstairs.

******

Sam and I leave the bar a few minutes later and go to the back where Dean’s clothes are still steaming. We get them and his gun and wait in our motel room for Dean since there wasn’t much else we could to do about it until he got back.

******

Soon a little door opens within the cell door and Hansel pushes a container under it and into Dean’s cell.  
“What is it?!” Tina asks from her side.  
Dean leans down to lift the lid cautiously and sees a piece of cake.  
“It’s cake”, he chuckles. “Figures”, he says under his breath.

Dean takes it and sits on the bed in the cell and eats it with his fingers. Tina, however, just stands there and stares at hers.   
“They probably poisoned it”, she said still staring at it.  
“Naw, it’s not”, he said before resuming his eating.  
“How do you know?” she asks.  
“I just do”, he shrugs. Dean didn’t really want to reveal that he knew exactly what was going to happen.

“What do you think they’re doing to JP?” Tina asks.  
“You don’t wanna know”, Dean replies as he looks for a way out of his cell.

Luckily, Tina didn’t question him and Dean continues his search. He moves the bed away from the wall and kicks the rusted, iron bed frame.  
“What are you doing?” Tina asked as she watches him.  
Dean kicks a bar loose. “Getting us out of here”, he says as he pulls the bed to the window and starts chipping away at the concrete holding the bars at the window.

“You know before, I thought you were just another drunk”, Tina says.  
“I prefer functional alcoholic”, he says over his shoulder before continuing.  
“Seriously, who…What are you?”  
“That…Is a long ass story” he pants and smirks, before resuming his chiseling.

Soon Dean gets one bar loose and pulls it out of the window.  
“Yahtzee”, he pants.

He was about to start on the next one when they hear Hansel coming back down.  
“Get out”, Tina says.  
Dean would have protested, but he knew this had to be done. He hesitated for a moment before sighing, “Ok”.

Tina started screaming, just as Hansel started to unlock Dean’s cell. Hansel grumbled and walked over to her cell and unlocked it.  
Dean growled in frustration, but shimmied out the small space in the window and escaped.

******

Sam and I heard a banging on the motel door and I jumped, since we were quietly waiting for him, me on my phone and him on his laptop.  
I smiled wide at Sam, “Wait ‘til you see this!” I giggled going to the door.  
I opened the door, Sam right behind me with a smirk.  
“Hiya guys”, Young Dean smiled at us. He looked just as adorable as he did in the show.  
Sam busted out laughing and I pulled Dean into the room, hugging him as Sam closed the door.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute!” I almost squeal, kissing him on the cheek. He was only a little bit taller than me instead of towering over me like he usually did.   
“Thanks”, Dean chuckled, hugging me tight.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist”, I laughed, pulling away.  
“It’s ok, I never mind a hug and a kiss from you”, Dean smiled down at me.

Sam was still laughing a little and Dean shot him a look, making Sam laugh even harder.  
“Alright, alright get it out of your system”, Dean half chuckled, half sighed.  
Sam and I both laughed a little bit more, but quickly calmed down.

Dean got his bag from under the bed and checked his gun, putting it in his belt. “We still got those witch bombs?” he asked.

“Yep, they’re in the trunk”, Sam replied, sounding like he was going to laugh again.

Dean grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Alright, let’s go kill ourselves a witch”, he smirked grabbing the Impala keys.   
“Dean”, I say, stopping him.  
“What?” he replied turning back around.  
“I’m going to have to drive, you’re only 14”, I giggled, holding my hand out.  
“Right”, he chuckled, tossing the keys to me.

Dean made his way out to the parking lot, with Sam and me not far behind. An older woman dropped her key and Dean picks it up for her.  
“Ma’am, allow me”, he says bending down to get it.  
She smiles at him, then at Sam and me when she sees us. “You’re son is so polite!” she smiles.  
“Thank you so much”, I smile wide back to her. Sam does his best to not laugh and just go along with it.

We get in the car and I move the seat up a little farther than I did before since Dean’s legs aren’t as long. It was way more comfortable to drive now.  
“Alright Dean, where are we going?” I ask as I turn on the car.  
“I’ll direct you”, he responds.

We are soon on the road, Dean telling me the way.  
“Did you enjoy the cake?” I asked him.  
Sam and Dean were way passed the point of questioning me on how I knew things and just laughed or smirked when I mentioned or asked them things.  
“Not really”, Dean chuckled, “It was too dry”.  
“Right! I forgot that it would be”, I giggled.

A little later I was stealing glances at him. I always thought this version of Dean was fuckin’ cute.  
“What?” Dean laughed when he caught me looking.  
“I was just thinkin’. Too bad your jailbait at the moment”, I giggled. “If you were 18-year old you, I’d have a hard time not jumpin’ your bones; even if that would be totally robbing the cradle”.  
Sam and Dean laughed out loud at that. “Well, I am a virgin again and I would be consenting”, Dean smirked, inching closer to me.  
“That is so very tempting, but sadly, we don’t have the time for that”, I sighed, jokingly.  
“I guess you’re right”, Dean also sighed jokingly. He didn’t move back over though, he just grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together before kissing my hand. “This will have to do then”, he said.  
“Yeah”, I giggled. “How does it feel to be a teenager again?”  
“Well, I’m me. I’m old me, but I’m a kid…Its freakin’ weird dude”, Dean sighed. “And…there was a Taylor Swift song on the bus I hopped on to get to the motel…and I…I liked it Jess. I liked it a lot.  
“Eww!” I joked. “Not her! Anyone but her!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up!” Dean chuckled. “My voice is weird, I’ve got like nine zits and I have zero control over this”, he says pointing to his crotch. “I mean it’s up, it’s down, it’s up for no reason…”  
“That’s enough!” Sam says from the back. “Thanks!”  
Dean and I laugh in response.   
“That’s just called puberty,” Sam says.  
“Yeah, which sucks!” Dean replies, turning towards him. “Again”.  
“I bet”, I laughed. “Sorry that you had to do it. I did volunteer you know”.  
“Yeah, but I’m not allowing you to be bait, like ever”, Dean replied. “Under only the direst of circumstances would I let you; even then I still wouldn’t be ok with it.”  
“I know, I know”, I giggled, squeezing his hand. His hands were still bigger than mine, just not as thick. I never got mad at Dean saying he wouldn’t “allow” me to do something, because I knew he was only saying that to protect me. He wasn’t being macho about it; it was out of love and concern.

“There is an upside to this though”, Dean smirked.  
“What?” I giggled.  
“Virgin liver”, Dean smiled. “So, what do you say when we’re done doing our hero thing we take ‘er for a test drive?”  
“Sure”, I smirked. “I mean you can drink again in what, like seven years?”  
Dean looks at me deadpan. “That’s not funny”.  
“That’s kinda funny”, I laughed.  
“That totally is”, Sam chimes in, laughing with me.  
“That’s not funny”, Dean says getting a little angry.  
“C’mon! It’s kinda funny”, I say squeezing his hand.  
Dean just grumbles and I apologize. He gets over it quickly and we make our way to the house in comfortable silence.

After a little while longer we get to the house and I park a little ways away. Sam and I get our guns and Sam gets Dean’s bag with the witch bomb and other weapons along with some flashlights.  
“Tina won’t be in the basement. The witch will already have her”, I whisper to them as we get closer to the house.  
“We should still go through there anyway”, Dean whispered back as we made our way towards the basement.

Dean went down to the basement window and told us it was still open.   
“Alright, let’s go”, Dean said lifting it up.  
“Dean, I’m way too big to fit in that”, Sam says.  
“First time you ever had to say that, huh?” Dean smirks. I snort and try not to laugh too loud.  
“Big talk, coming from the guy wearing Underoos”, Sam says deadpan.  
Dean tries to make a comeback, but doesn’t think of one. “Ok, good one. Jess and I can fit. You find a way around back”, Dean says pointing behind him.  
“Yeah”, Sam says as he goes and we make our way through the window.

Dean slips through first and then I have to squeeze in.  
“My ass and hips were almost too wide to fit”, I giggle quietly.  
Dean chuckles and helps me down. I close the window and step off the bed.

We have our guns and flashlights up and walk through the open cell door cautiously. I whisper to Dean and tell him not to search the cell next to us because Hansel will come down and surprise us.  
We instead hide and wait for him to come down. When he does I hit him in the back of the head with my gun, knocking him down.

Sam joins us quickly and we back up, aiming our guns and flashlights at him.   
“Don’t!” yelled Sam as Hansel went for the hex bag around his neck.   
“Where’s the girl?” Dean asks.  
“She’s upstairs”, Hansel sighs, rubbing his head. “Alive”.  
“What did you do to us?” Dean asks.  
“Nothing. I’m no witch. I just work for one”.  
“Crappy gig”, Sam chimed in. “Where is he?”  
“She. And she is the worst person in the world”.  
“Is that so?” Dean asks.  
“I’ve been with her for centuries. Things I’ve seen her do. My sister and I, she made us hurt people, kill people, and when we tried to escape, she caught us and tortured me and then she made me eat poor Gretel’s heart”.  
We already knew the gist of this, but we played along like we didn’t.

“Wait, witch? Gretel?” Dean chuckled. “What are you saying that you’re…”  
“Hansel”, he interrupted. “My name is Hansel.”  
“Hansel and Gretel like the fable, like Brother’s Grimm?” Sam asked.  
“It wasn’t a fable”, Hansel said getting up. “It was based on a true story; they just gave it a happy ending.”  
“So we get to barbecue a celebrity. Cool”, Dean says still holding his gun up.  
“You can’t kill her. You’re just humans”, Hansel says.  
“We’re more than that” Sam replied, backing up and getting a witch bomb from the bag. “We’re hunters”.  
“Ah, then let me help”, Hansel said.

I told them already that this was a ruse and we kept our guard up.  
“Help? What’s in it for you?” Dean asked.  
“Because if you’re going to fry that candy coated bitch, I want in”.  
“You want to help? Tell me how to change him back”, Sam said pointing his gun at Hansel.  
“Sam it can wait”, Dean said to him.  
“Tell me how!” Sam yelled.  
“The hex bag that I’m wearing”, Hansel says, looking down at it around his neck. “It will reverse the spell. Squeeze it and you will return to your proper age.”  
“Look, we waste the witch. I give you the cure. Deal?”  
We knew it wasn’t going to go down like that, but agreed anyway.

Hansel led us up the stairs to the kitchen.  
“Hansel!” the witch greeted.  
“And pals”, Dean said as we surrounded her with our guns and witch bomb.  
“Well, our lost lamb!” she smiles, showing her rotten teeth. “I thought we would have to go looking for you. Maybe even abandon our home sweet home here. I never dreamt you’d be stupid enough to come back on your own. Hansel take care of zem.”  
Hansel didn’t move.  
“Yeah he’s not exactly you’re biggest fan”, Dean said, keeping his lighter near the bomb.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have made him chow down on his sister”, Sam said.  
“I never made Hansel do anything!” the witch replied.  
We knew then that Hansel would probably fight against us so we got ready.

Hansel was quick though, and hit Sam, taking his gun making him fall to the ground. I aimed my gun at him and the witch.  
Dean flicked the lighter, but it wouldn’t light at first.  
“They’re hunters!” Hansel yelled aiming the gun at Dean.  
Dean finally was about to light it and the witch yelled a spell, making the bottle fly out of his hands and into the wall, shattering.

Dean and Sam put their hands up as I aimed my gun at Hansel.  
“Gimme your gun or I shoot them”, Hansel growled.  
I handed it over to him and he motioned for us to kneel down. Dean and I noticed Sam was going for his knife and we distracted them.

Sam soon got his knife from his back pocket and lunged for Hansel, smacking the gun away and slicing his face.  
Dean tackled Hansel as Sam went for the witch, blocking her knife from cutting him. She yelled a spell to toss him into a hutch, knocking him to the floor. Dean fought with Hansel and I distracted the witch, or at least tried to. She used her power to toss me clear across the kitchen, landing hard on the ground. I think I might have cracked a rib and I cry out in pain.  
The witch opened the oven door and Tina was yelling through the gag in her mouth. Dean was still fighting Hansel and Sam was in a daze. Hansel slammed Dean into the fridge over and over.

“Now buuuurn!” the witch yelled.  
“Stay down boy”, Hansel growled slamming Dean into the fridge one more time.  
“Turn zem!” she yells to Hansel.

Dean spots a knife on the floor as Hansel laughs and reaches for the hex bag. It’s not there and he looks shocked, turning around to Dean. Dean holds it up and squeezes it, filling the room with a bright, white light. It blinds the witch and distracts Hansel. So, now an adult Dean gets up and grabs the knife, stabbing Hansel.  
Dean goes over to a scared witch, shoving the hex bag into her mouth before pushing her into the oven and locking it shut.  
I was too busy trying to breathe through the pain and it was happening too fast to tell Dean not to get rid of the hex bag for Tina.

Dean turned around to look at us. Sam was sighing in relief and I was on my back, holding my side. Dean nodded for Sam to get Tina.  
“Jess!” Dean yelled, going over to me. “Are you ok?”  
“The bitch tossed me and I think I broke a rib”, I gritted out.  
“Let me see”, Dean said, lifting up my shirt. He saw a growing bruise.  
“Is something broken? Every breath hurts”, I say, trying not to cry.  
“I think it is”, Dean sighed. “Let’s get you up”.

He stands me up very slowly, with me crying out in pain again. “Fuck!”  
“What happened?!” asked Sam, looking scared.  
“She has at least one broken rib, maybe two”, Dean said helping me walk over to Sam and Tina. “Let’s get out of here and get that wrapped”.  
“You look so funny in those clothes now”, I laugh at Dean then wince. “Fuck! No one make me laugh for the foreseeable future”, I growl.  
Dean chuckled a little, but was too worried about me to think much of it.

 

“That was crazy, like psycho crazy”, Tina said as we got outside. “And you guys do this all the time?”  
“All the friggin’ time”, Dean nodded.  
“So, can you turn me back?” she asked.  
“The hex bag went up in flames”, Dean said sadly. “I’m so sorry Tina”.  
“We may be able to reverse engineer the spell though”, Sam tells her.

Tina looks at herself in the dark window before back at us. “Or maybe you don’t”.  
“Come again?” Sam asked.  
“I got three ex-husbands, fifty grand in debt and not much else”, she replied. “I was kind of a crappy adult. Maybe I’ll do better this time around. Get out of town, get a fresh start. This is my second chance! Everybody wants a second chance, right?”  
“Sure you’re going to be alright?” Dean asked her.  
“Like I told you, I always am”, she smiled at him.   
“Can we at least give you a ride somewhere?” Sam offers. She nods and walks towards the car.

“Gimme the keys”, Dean said holding his hand out to me. I moved to get them and then winced, forgetting that they were in the pocket on my bad side.  
Dean frowned and reached into my pocket, getting them himself. He was angry at the witch for making me get hurt.

We made our way to the bus station and I tried to think about anything but the pain. I tried leaning on the other side or sitting a certain way, but nothing helped. The road jostled my ribs and made me hiss and wince at every bump.

We got Tina to the bus station and Sam gave her all the cash we had. She thanked us for everything and we told her to stay safe and she said she would, leaning up to kiss Dean on the cheek. I smirked at the look on his face. She said goodbye and we made our way to the motel.

It was morning by now and I was exhausted from staying up all night, but I couldn’t even think about sleep with the horrible pain in my side. I took a quick shower as soon as we got back to the motel, with the help of Dean. After, he helped me dress and sat me down on the bed before getting his first aid kit.  
“Feel better being back to normal?” I giggled and then winced.  
“Definitely”, Dean chuckled, coming back over to me with his kit.  
“Broken ribs totally suck dick”, I growl, angry that I got hurt.  
“It does”, Dean agreed, kneeling on the bed next to me. “This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch, but I need to see how many are broken”, Dean said looking up at me.  
I nodded and braced myself. Dean felt my side as gently as he could, but I couldn’t help but whimper when he touched particular parts. “Fuck!” I cried, not able to keep the tears in anymore.  
“Sorry Jess”, Dean sighed. “Feels like two are broken and one is really bruised”.  
“Damn”, I sniffed.  
“We should call Cas”, Sam said walking over to sit down gently next to me.  
“Ok…yeah”, I relent, the pain was becoming unbearable.  
“Hey Cas. Got a minute?” Dean said to the ceiling.

A few seconds later we heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appearing in the middle of the room.  
“Hello Dean. Jessica. Sam”, Castiel greeted us. “What’s going on?”  
“Jess got a few cracked ribs on our hunt last night” Dean said pointing over at me.

Castiel immediately came over to where I was sitting as I lifted my shirt with my good side. He put his hand over my ribs and a small light shone from it. I felt that lovely warmth again and sighed in relief.  
“There, better?” Castiel asked, grinning down at me.  
“So fuckin’ much…thanks”, I giggled, blushing.  
“You are very welcome Jessica”, Castiel nodded.  
I stood up and hugged him and hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. 

“Let’s get back on the road then”, Dean said getting ready to go.  
“Let’s”, I smiled at him. “Want to join us Cas?”  
“Sure, I have some time”, he nodded.

 

We were soon on our way back to the bunker and I fell asleep on Castiel with his arm around me. We only stopped for food and gas, trying to get as far as possible.  
We eventually get as far as we can with Dean, Sam, and I feeling exhausted after us all taking shifts driving. We ate a quick dinner before we got to a motel. When we got there we checked in and went to right to bed, Castiel watching over us as we slept. 

******

The next morning I woke up and saw Sam was awake and watching me sleep.  
“Hey”, I said quietly, blushing.  
“Hey”, he smiled a little, caressing my cheek before kissing me softly.   
“You have fun watching me sleep like a creeper?” I joked as he pulled away.  
“I did”, Sam chuckled. “You are just as much a creeper as me Jess”.  
“True”, I giggled. There have been a few times where he has woken up to me staring at him.

Sam and I soon got up and got dressed. I kissed Castiel good morning before going to finish getting ready to leave.

“I’ll get Dean up so we can get going”, I said over the toothbrush in my mouth.  
“Sounds good”, Sam said over his.

“Dean”, I said shaking him a little. He was knocked out. Castiel and I laughed quietly. “Dean”, Castiel said a little louder, patting him instead.  
“Huh?” Dean mumbled.  
“Time to get up so we can go”, I smiled down at him.  
Dean turned over onto his back and smiled up at me sleepily. “Ok, just give me five minutes”.  
“No rush”, I shrugged.  
Dean smiled over at Castiel and kissed him before he got up and ready to go.

We were soon back on the road and finally got back to the bunker around dinner time.

“I’m gonna start dinner”, Dean said putting his bag on the table. Castiel joined him.  
“I’m gonna go unpack”, Sam said leaving the room.  
“Good idea”, I said going to do the same.

We were soon eating dinner and chatting. After dinner, I decided to do some laundry and smoke. Sam, Dean, and Castiel did their own thing for a bit.

A couple hours later, I was in the library reading my lore book. 

“Hello Jessica”, Rowena greeted me, appearing suddenly.  
“Holy shit!” I said a hand on my chest and jumping in my chair.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Jessica! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Rowena laughed.  
“It’s ok”, I giggled and stood from my seat. “It’s really easy to do”.  
“How have you been?” she asked smiling and hugging me.  
I was shocked that she hugged me. I didn’t think she was a hugger, like at all. I got over it quickly and hugged her just as tight.  
“I’m great! What about you?” I smiled back.  
“Just fine”, she said grinning. “I finally found a spell that I’m positive will be strong enough to keep you all safe when you journey through Purgatory. I also wanted to apologize for the long wait.”  
“Are you kidding?” I giggled. “I didn’t think it would be possible, but I should’ve known you could find it. The wait was well worth it”, I smiled at her as she blushed a little at the praise. “I can’t thank you enough! We totally owe you one!”  
“It was no trouble at all”, Rowena scoffed. “You don’t owe me anything. Just be safe when you go save your friend,” she said holding my hands in hers. “I must admit, after our little bout in Hell, you sort of became the daughter I never knew I wanted. I was so happy when I saw that you became you again.”  
That was shocking as well. I had no idea she felt that way or ever would. Maybe what I changed helped change her too? I didn’t think I would ever know for sure. Maybe she wasn’t the mean, hard bitch that I loved from the show, maybe she was just a little kinder to the people she actually liked and respected. I tried not to question it.  
She saw my face and laughed. “Why so shocked Jessica?”  
“I-I guess it’s just because you’re so different from the Rowena I saw in the TV show”, I replied. “You were kinda evil, but a badass that I greatly adored,” I giggled and blushed a little.  
“I am still plenty evil and ‘badass’”, she scoffed, laughing as I laughed too. “I just have a soft spot for you for a reason I am not quite sure of.”  
“Good to know I have a powerful witch on my side”, I smiled at her.  
“You do” she nodded. “For anything you need.”  
“Thank you again Rowena, so much”, I said as I hugged her, not afraid to now.  
“You are most welcome Jessica”, she said as she pulled away and gave me another little pouch full of hex bags. “Now I must be going. I wrote down the spell in case you will need it again in the future. Be safe and come back in one piece ok?”  
“I will definitely do my best” I smiled.  
“Good”, she nodded. “Ciao”, she waved as she disappeared.

 

I ran down the halls and told them Rowena came by with the hex bags. I went to open the pouch and looked at the bags. They definitely looked like they weren’t your normal hex bag. They were thicker and even smelled a little funny. I glanced at the spell and I handed it to Sam since I didn’t know spells as well as he did yet.  
“Wow”, Sam said. “Those bags are some serious hoodoo. I’ve never seen something like this before. I really think these will work”, he said as he showed Dean.  
“Damn, yeah it is”, Dean agreed as he looked it over.  
“Does that mean you will let me go with you guys?” I asked him.  
“I’ll never be ok with it, but we need all the help we can get”, Dean sighed.  
“I was thinking. If need be, I could carry Benny in my arm and you can fend off anything that might pass by us”, I suggest.  
“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it” Dean replied, frowning.  
“So glad we got that done”, I sighed happily. “Now we can go save Bobby!”  
“Yeah”, Dean smiled. “I’ll call Benny in the morning and we can start planning.”  
“Sounds good!” I smiled back.

We relaxed for the rest of the night, enjoying each other’s company.


	48. Chapter 48

I woke the next morning with Sam’s hands all over me.  
“Sam”, I whimpered sleepily.   
“Sorry to wake you, but I couldn’t help myself”, Sam groaned in my ear before licking it.  
“You never have to apologize for that, just don’t stop”, I moaned, arching into him, feeling how hard he was against my ass, already getting wet.  
“I didn’t plan on it”, Sam smirked, rolling me over onto my back.  
I looked up at him and smiled sleepily before he leaned down and kissed me while sliding his hand down my pants. I comb my fingers through his sleep mussed hair and open my legs for him as he brushes his fingers along my folds, making me moan into the kiss. I’m definitely awake by then.  
I reach down to feel him under his shirt and press him closer to me. Sam leans up to take it off then reaches for mine. I help him get it off me and he tosses it to the side. He then gets on top of me and grinds into me while kissing me deeply, our tongues battling.

“I want you”, Sam moaned against my lips.  
“Then have me”, I replied breathily against his.

He groans and gets up to take off my sleep pants and panties as well as his sleep pants and boxers. I lick my lips as I see him naked. He smirks down at me before draping himself back over me.  
Sam goes right back to my lips, kissing me with fervor. I grab his hair and tug, making him grunt. He reaches down and feels that I’m soaked, moaning into our kiss.  
“Damn, I’ll never get over how fast you get wet”, Sam murmured against my neck before licking it.  
“How could I not? You’re too fuckin’ sexy Sam”, I pant.

Sam smirks against my neck, nipping and kissing it before entering me slowly. We both moan as he bottoms out. Sam kisses me passionately as he starts a slow pace. I touch him everywhere I can reach, biting his bottom lip and kissing him deeply.  
“Fuck Sammy”, I mewled as I clung to him. “Mmm…So good”.   
Sam tangled his fingers in my hair, tugging my head to the side so he could suck and lick a mark at my sweet spot while holding me close. He went faster and I moaned, arching off the bed.

“You’re so beautiful Jess”, Sam murmured in my ear. “You make the sexiest noises”.  
“I could say the same for you”, I pant and smile up at him. He smiles back and leans down to kiss me tenderly.  
“I love you”, Sam pants, breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too” I smile, moving the hair from his face.

Sam picks up the pace and I can’t be quiet anymore, crying out in pleasure.  
“Oh fuck, yes! Harder”, I moan loudly, arching into him.  
Sam quickly obliges, leaning up and grabbing my hips, going harder.  
“Yes! Just like that!” I whimper, gripping the sheets and biting my bottom lip.

Sam changes the angle, hitting my sweet spot and I feel the coil in my stomach tighten. I cry out and see Sam smirking down at me, knowing he’s got the right spot. My loud moan just egged him on and he went even faster, feeling my walls tighten around him.

“Cum for me Jess”, Sam panted, gripping my hips tighter.

A few seconds later I came hard, moaning his name into the ceiling, arching off the bed and death gripping the sheets.

“Fuck Jess”, Sam grunted, feeling my walls flutter around him. He leans down and kisses me hard, tugging my hair, making me moan and my orgasm last longer. His thrusts become erratic and he cums just as hard soon after, moaning into our kiss and gripping me to him.

As we come down we kiss and hold each other close, moving the damp hair from our faces.  
“Morning sex is so fuckin’ awesome”, I laugh breathily.  
“I completely agree” Sam chuckles, flopping down next to me.

We lay there for a little bit, but decide to shower soon after. I was getting hungry.

 

Sam and I got to the kitchen and Dean and Castiel were there. We greeted each other and Dean made joke about us being loud which made Sam and I blush.

While eating breakfast we talked more about going to save Bobby. I told them that the Reaper that had access to the portal to Purgatory was named Ajay, but I never found out where it was, just that they interrogated a demon to find out. I told them everything else I could remember about it and answered any questions I could. We decided that if Ajay did in fact get killed by Crowley while we were getting Bobby out of Hell, then Castiel would drive to meet us in the 100-Mile Wilderness in Maine where the portal from Purgatory to Earth was.  
After we were done planning, Dean called Benny and told him everything. Benny easily agreed to help and he said would be here sometime tomorrow afternoon.

******

Castiel decided to wait for us in the bunker as Sam found the closest crossroads. Sam, Dean, and I got there and spray-painted a giant devil’s trap around the whole thing. Dean got the warded cuffs out of the trunk while Sam got the box of stuff for the summoning before putting it in the ground and covering it back up with dirt.

“Winchesters…and their pet”, the Crossroads Demon said, appearing behind us, wearing the same bald, dark-skinned meat suit I recognized. I glared at it, flipping it off, while the guys just frowned at him. It sighed and showed us its red eyes.  
“What happened to the hot chicks?” Dean frowned. I had to snort a laugh; I wasn’t sure if he was going to say that or not.  
The demon scoffed. “I’m outta here”, it said before trying to move.   
“Maybe not”, Sam replied smugly.  
The demon looked down and saw it was trapped then looked back at us, clearly pissed.

Sam and Dean lunged at the demon, tackling it to the ground before Dean cuffed its hands together, making it powerless. They lifted it up and it tried to struggle out of their hands, but Sam and Dean had a firm grip on it. They tossed the demon in the back of the trunk and tied its legs together as I got the box from under the dirt.  
All the way back to the bunker it was kicking and screaming. I yelled at it to shut the fuck up, smacking the back of the car. It was getting really annoying.

It eventually listened and we got it to the bunker. Dean opened the trunk and he and Sam pulled it out and dragged it to the dungeon. Castiel joined us and made the demon immobile while Sam and I chained it to the chair. Dean got the holy water and demon knife ready as we did that. When we were done we stood back so Dean could take over.

“What do you want?” the demon snarled up at Dean.   
“We want to know where Ajay the Reaper and his portal to Purgatory are”, Dean said uncapping a flask of holy water.  
“Why would I know that?” the demon scoffed.  
“We have a reliable source that says that you do”, Dean said walking closer to it.  
“Well I don’t”.  
Dean came up to it and poured holy water on its head, steam rising up from it. It gritted its teeth in pain and growled.   
“I ain’t got nothing”, it gritted out.  
“Then how about another owie”, Dean said pouring some more, making the demon clench its teeth and scream.  
“Wouldn’t it be a lot easier just to tell us where they are”, Sam chimed in.  
“It’s a secret”, the demon replied, shaking from the pain.  
“We promise we won’t tell anyone”, Dean said smirking at it.

Sam was getting impatient and started unscrewing the cap on his flask.  
“No! Wait!...I can’t. It’s forbidden man!” he said looking at Dean. “They gon’ kill me”.  
Sam took the cap off his flask and poured. The demon yelled out even louder, gritting its teeth.  
“Please!” it pleaded. Sam and Dean weren’t about to have mercy on the demon so it relented. “A’ight, Ajay is in Kansas City, Missouri, 2589 Broadway. He will most likely be near his taxi…Now kill me. C’mon man”, he said looking to Sam. “Better than a death by Crowley.”  
“Mm…Good point”, Dean nodded. He gave a look to Sam and he got the demon knife from the table. Sam walked over to the demon stabbing it in the heart, orange glowing from its mouth and eyes before it slumped over.

Castiel and I unchained the body and Castiel took it somewhere before reappearing seconds later.

“Well, that was easy”, Dean smirked.  
“That might’ve been the easiest interrogation ever”, Sam chuckled.  
“Good”, I smiled up at them. “Now we just wait for Benny and we’ll be ready to get Bobby outta there and where he belongs”.  
“Yeah”, Dean smiled back, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading us out of the dungeon. “Let’s just hope Crowley doesn’t get in the way like you said he might”.   
“Definitely”, I nodded. “I’m hoping the hex bags will help with that, but I’m not sure if Bobby’s soul will make us a target or not”.  
“Well, if it does, we’ll be ready for it”, Dean replied, hugging me close as we walked back to the main floor.  
“Yep”, I said, feeling hopeful, but also anxious.

******

We woke the next day after getting a good night’s sleep; well as good as we could’ve since Dean easily convinced me to go at it a round, saying it could be the last time we ever got to. I shut that right down saying we were all going to be just fine.

After Dean and I showered and we all ate, we got everything ready so we could leave as soon as Benny got there, making sure we had both hex bags in our pockets.  
Dean knew guns would be rather pointless so he and I just got a bag of melee weapons together from the trunk of the Impala and his room. I spotted the huge weapon he had in Purgatory as he brought it out from the very bottom of the trunk.  
“Holy shit this thing is so fuckin’ cool!” I said taking it from him and looking it over. It was just as menacing looking in person and just as heavy. “I was hoping you still kept it!”  
Dean laughed at my excitement. “There was no way I wasn’t bringing that back with me!”  
“It’s too heavy for me, so I’ll let you handle this beast”, I giggled, handing it back over to him. He chuckled in response and put it in the bag.

When we were done we walked back to the map room and saw that Benny arrived. Luckily, the air wasn’t as awkward between him and Sam as I thought it might be. Maybe Sam and Dean talked about it after I told Sam Benny was a good guy?  
“Hey brother!” Benny smiled, hugging Dean tight after Dean set the bag on the map table and walked over to him.  
“Hey man! Thanks again for coming”, Dean smiled, patting him hard on the back.  
“Of course! I gotta be there to save your ass again”, Benny joked, making Dean chuckle and shake his head. “I’m guessing this sweet little thing is Jessica?” he asked looking down at me and smiling in a way that I had hard time not swooning at. I always thought Benny was fuckin’ hot. I usually didn’t care for Southern accents, but he could talk to me all damn day. That’s exactly how I felt about Crowley too, before he turned out to just be an evil asshole.  
“I am. Nice to officially meet you Benny”, I said holding out my hand.  
“Put that hand away, I’m a hugger”, Benny smiled before hugging me so tight my back cracked and I almost said ouch. I tried to hug him just as tight, but I’m not that strong. “Dean told me all about you”, he said pulling away. “Picked a good guy to be stuck with”, he smirked.  
“He is pretty great”, I nodded, smirking at Dean who smiled a little back at me.

“So you really know what’s going to happen?” Benny asked.   
“For the most part, yeah. We’ve taken precautions so we, hopefully, won’t even be detected in Hell or Purgatory, but if not, at least we’ll have more help instead of just you, Sam, and Bobby down there”, I replied.  
“Alright”, Benny smiled. “Let’s go save your friend”. Benny put his arm around my shoulders and we all walked to the garage. I looked back and the guys didn’t look jealous, just amused, which I was hoping for. I didn’t want to make them jealous, because they never had a reason to be.

 

We were soon on our way to Kansas City with me between Benny and Castiel in the back seat. Luckily I was smaller now and the drive was only about 4 hours or I’d be really uncomfortable. I was really trying not to think dirty thoughts being surrounded by some of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen, but my mind always goes to the gutter; Dean and I had that in common. Castiel looked down at me, smirking knowingly and I smacked him in the chest lightly, making him chuckle.   
“What’s so funny?” Dean asked looking back at us through the rear view mirror, after hearing us.  
“Nothing”, I replied, starting to blush.  
“Jessica’s mind is a very dirty place”, Castiel blurts, smirking.  
“Caaas! Shut up!” I yell, embarrassed, blushing bright red and looking anywhere but at the guys.  
“That’s not news to us Jess”, Dean laughed. “Can’t handle being in a car full of gorgeous men?” Dean knew me too fuckin’ well by now, Sam and Castiel too.

I not answering was answer enough and they all busted up laughing. I groaned and leaned on my elbows, face in my hands to hide my blush.  
“Don’t be embarrassed sugar”, Benny chuckled, putting his arm over my shoulder and leaning into me. “I really don’t blame you”.  
“I don’t either”, Dean chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah”, I said, still blushing.

 

By the time we got to Kansas City it was dark and it started to rain. We went to a place where there wasn’t anyone around and Sam and Dean got out of the car with Benny. I didn’t want to watch this part so I kept myself facing the opposite direction.  
When it was over, Dean opened the trunk and they put Benny’s body and head in it, wrapped in a tarp. We knew it had to be done, but Dean was still not happy about it. I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and told him Benny will be back with us soon. He covered my hand with his and nodded before turning the car on.

We soon got the address the demon told us. The area was dingy and I would have been a little scared to be there if it wasn’t for the guys with me. Dean parked across the street and we said goodbye to Castiel. I hugged him tight and he kissed the top of my head before saying he would see us soon.

“Dammit! My hair is going to become a fuckin’ fro”, I sighed as we walked across the street. My hair really hates rain no matter how much stuff I put in it. I was cursed to have extremely unruly, curly hair.   
“That’ll be a sight!” Dean laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

As we walked across the street I looked around for the demon who would’ve ratted out Sam to Crowley. I didn’t see anyone near the taxi, but Ajay, so I assumed we were safe. I whispered that to Sam and Dean as we got to a taxi with a brown-skinned guy leaning against it.  
“That’s him”, I told them, nodding in his direction.  
“Ajay”, Dean said, announcing our presence. “Need to talk to you for a second”.  
“You know my name,” Ajay replied hesitantly, taking the Bluetooth out of his ear.  
“And what you do”, Sam chimed in. “We wanna do business”.  
“But you are mortal, flesh and blood”.  
“But if we wanted to cross the border into Hell would you take us?”  
“Vistor’s pass”, Dean added.  
“No one wants to get into Hell”.  
“Yeah, well we are the crazy ones that do”, I chimed in.  
“In that case then sure, but it will be pricey”, Ajay shrugged.  
“How pricey?” Dean asked.  
“You guys are resourceful. One day you will owe me a favor”.  
“You say that like you know us”, Sam replied.  
“Of course, you’re the Winchesters…and that’s your pet”, Ajay said pointing to me.  
“Why the fuck does everyone call me their pet?! I’m not their fuckin’ pet!” I growl, moving towards him. Dean grabs me by my arms and holds me back then gives me a look. I’m still mad, but I know I can’t screw this up for us, so I moved back behind them.

“Ok, let’s do this. How much for 3 tickets down and 5 back?” Dean asks.  
“Ooo! That’ll be one hefty favor”, Ajay whistled.  
“Alright”, Dean nodded, agreeing immediately to the terms. He knew we would just deal with whatever that would be later.  
“Ok then, come with me”, Ajay said leading us to the back of the building.

Ajay opened the flimsy, chain-link door and we followed him into the dead end alley. The walls were filled with graffiti with a picture of a blue door in the center. The guys looked all around, feeling a little creeped out, until Ajay spoke.  
“Take my hands”, he said holding them out. “One of you hold onto my shoulder”.  
Sam and I took a hand and Dean clasped his shoulder and mine.  
“And it gets creepier”, Sam frowns. I just giggled, already expecting this.

Then the area started to shake like an earthquake and the paint on the walls started shifting to the door, looking like it was melting away. Dean’s hand gripped my shoulder tighter and I told them everything was ok over the loud rumbling.  
Sam looked over at Ajay and he had is eyes closed as the door started to shine a bright, white light. Soon the light encompassed us and we appeared in Purgatory.


	49. Chapter 49

Sam and Dean were breathing hard and we let go of Ajay as he opened his eyes. I was only breathing hard from the feeling of it. It felt completely different from Angel flight and teleporting with Crowley; it was hard to describe.

 

“Follow the stream to where three trees meet as one. Where they meet there are rocks. Between the rocks is the portal; the backdoor to Hell.” Ajay tells us. “I’ll be back in 24 hours, precisely. Be here”.

 

I tell Ajay to watch out for Crowley because he might come to try and kill him. He asked how I know this and I just gave him the answer I tell everyone, I’m a psychic. He’s skeptical, but I told him I’m not lying and to be watchful.

 

Ajay disappears still looking like he didn’t believe me and Dean immediately puts down his bag of weapons for us to grab a couple. I grab a machete and hook it to my belt and get another to hold onto, as well as Sam. Dean uses the weapon he got from Purgatory and the demon knife. 

 

“You do have some wild hair going on there Jess”, Dean laughs, seeing that my hair has indeed gone into a fro.

“Shut up you”, I frown jokingly, giggling as I put my hair up in a tie. I kept one around my wrist just in case, always have. “Dude, this place is insane”, I say almost to myself as I look around. It was just as grey and dreary looking as I saw it before. Some places were so foggy I couldn’t see past it.

“Just be on your toes guys. This place doesn’t fuck around”, Dean said zipping up his bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

“Will do”, I nod and so does Sam.

“Let’s get to the portal. Maybe we’ll find Benny on the way. If not, we’ll look for him after we get Bobby”, Dean said leading the way.

 

 

We follow the stream and walk as quietly as possible. I was on edge the whole time, waiting for something to pop out at us, letting us know that the hex bags weren’t strong enough.

As we get closer, I end up tripping and falling like those dumb bitches in horror movies. Luckily, I didn’t twist my ankle, thanking God silently. The noise, however, alerts a group of four vampires that were nearby.

“Fuck”, I sigh angrily as I stand up with Sam’s help, seeing them come for us. “Vamps incoming, 9 o’clock”.

 

Sam and Dean instantly get ready, weapons up as they charge at us. Dean swings and takes one’s head clean off before it could even touch him, then guns for the other one.

Sam fights his and slices its head off after the vamp gets a few punches in. 

I, however, get pushed onto my back and the vamp tries to get at my throat. I muster all the strength I have and flip us over before cutting its head off with a yell.

I stand up panting hard. “Ok, when we get back, I’m working out”, I growl. “I’m too weak. It’s fuckin’ pathetic”.

“Vamps have almost inhuman strength Jess”, Sam says putting his arms around me, holding me tight. “You  _gotta_  stop beating yourself up when you get knocked down or hurt, its gonna happen”.

“Yeah”, I sigh, hugging him. “I’ll try”. I brush myself off and we start walking again. “Dean, I never understood what you meant by Purgatory feeling pure, but I totally get it now.”

“It’s a weird, but good feeling isn’t it?” Dean smirks.

“It is”, I nod, smirking back.

 

 

We got to the three trees without another incident and we saw a huge rock covering a hole.

“I think that’s it”, I said pointing to it.

Sam and Dean grab it and pull it out, dropping it to the ground. As soon as they did, air started pulling into it like a vacuum.

“That’s definitely it”, I giggled.

“The rabbit hole”, Sam panted. “This is nuts”.

“Agreed”, Dean nodded.

 

We braced ourselves and walked through the portal, Dean first, then me, then Sam.

 

******

 

Dean went through, looking around for anything to jump out at us, before holding his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and helped me get inside. Then I helped Sam get through.

Looking around brought back bad memories and I stood there completely still, trying to calm myself down. I knew this was going to happen, but no amount of mental preparation was enough.

Dean looked down at me and saw how terrified I was. “Stay with us Jess. You’re going to be fine, we won’t let anything happen to you again”, he said quietly, grabbing my face and looking right at me.

I look up at him for a few seconds before nodding and letting out a deep breath. “Ok, let’s go”, I whisper. I take another deep breath and tell Sam to leave his watch here so we know where it is for when we get back. He does just that and we make our way down the hall, walking as quietly as possible.

 

Dean leads the way, glancing around the corners before he says it’s clear. We make our way up a staircase and see a hallway that has cells and a burned person chained to the wall. 

“I’m innocent”, they say. “Help me?”

We don’t answer and just keep walking. I knew this was going to happen, but it was freaking me out being there. I hold onto Dean’s jacket and he doesn’t pull away, knowing it would help me stay calm.

Another cell has an old man with metal circle through his eyes and says something that sounds like “Eddie?” but I can’t really understand it.

We keep going and see a young woman in another cell.

“You came!” she smiles at us. “I knew you would. I’ve been praying for, forever”.

Sam goes to tell her we aren’t who she thinks we are and I stop him, telling him she’s on a loop or something and she’ll keep saying it.

 

 

We soon get to Bobby’s cell and he’s facing the back wall, leaning on it with his hands. The walls were almost filled with tally marks and I wanted to cry, hug him tight, and apologize, since it was my fault he was down here longer than he should’ve been.

The cell door was open. On the one hand, that was really good, but it also made me extremely wary. It made me think that somehow Crowley found out. I whisper this to Dean as Sam opens the door. Dean nods and his jaw ticks. He said we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it, trying to sound reassuring, but I could tell he was just as worried as I was.

 

“Bobby?” Sam asks as he walks into the cell with Dean and I close behind. 

Bobby turns around and looks worn out and ragged. He goes to swing at Sam and I yell out in attempt to stop him, “Bobby no! It’s really Sam!”

I wasn’t quick enough and the punch lands, knocking Sam back.

“Get the hell outta here you black-eyed son of a bitch!” Bobby growls.

“Bobby! It’s Sam!” he says, wiping his mouth off.

“Yeah, and I’m Elvis! Move your ass!” Bobby yells.

“It’s us Bobby”, Dean chimed in walking into the cell.

“No it’s not! Get!”

“It’s really them Bobby!” I say walking closer too.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Jessica. It’s a long story why I’m here, but I promise you. They are the real Sam and Dean, they aren’t the hundreds of other Sam’s and Dean’s you’ve been seeing”, I explain.

“How do you know that?” Bobby frowns.

“That’s also a long story, for later. We came to get you out”, I reply.

 

Bobby still looked skeptical, but then Sam chimed in, “If it’s not us, then how do we know about you and Tory Spelling?”

“What?” Bobby squints. 

“You’re a fan. Yeah”, Sam smirks. “Or, or…uh, ok, what about your free pedicure at the Mall of America. You made Dean swear to never tell another living soul how it changed your life.”

 

Bobby looks shocked, “Sam?” he says before hugging him tight and then Dean.

“Sorry guys. Just like Jessica said, you’re like the 200th Sam and Dean I’ve seen today. That’s how they screw with me”, Bobby sighs, then looks like he’s realizing something. “Wait a minute. What the hell are you guys doin’ here? Please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.

“No, no, Bobby. We’re fine” Dean assures him. “We’re here to get you. You don’t belong here Bobby. We’re getting you out”, he says handing Bobby the demon knife.

 Bobby smirks and we make our way back as quietly as we can.

 

“You know where the hell you’re goin’?” Bobby asks Dean.

“Yeah, we’re almost there”, Dean replied.

 

We were about to turn the corner when Dean spots a demon walking down the hallway. 

“Get back, get back”, he says to us as we press ourselves against the wall.

The demon was about to turn down to where we were, but Dean lunges for it. The demon grabs Dean’s arm, raising it above his head as Bobby stabs it in the side. It falls down dead and another demon comes up behind us and Bobby stabs it before it can punch him.

 

Another appears and looks just like Dean. 

“Come on we gotta get out of here!” the fake Dean says.

“Bobby, they’re messing with you!” the real Dean points at it.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s not real”.

 

“I can find out the real one!” I yell, knowing what to do. “Rhonda Hurley”, I say, smirking.

The real Dean smirks back at me as the fake Dean’s face is blank, almost looking confused.

“That one!” I yell, pointing to the fake one.

Bobby lunges at the fake Dean and orange light bursts out before it falls it the ground.

 

The real Dean comes up to me grinning like an idiot, grabbing my face and kissing me hard, making me squeak in surprise, but kiss him back.

“I fucking love you”, Dean laughs before kissing me again.

Bobby is shocked to see and hear this, but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Dean smiles, taking my hand.

  

We make a run for it to the portal.

 

“Where do we go now?!” asks Bobby.

As soon as he says that Sam saw his watch and grabs it. 

“It’s through there”, Dean pointed.

Sam went through first, then Bobby, then me and Dean.

 

******

 

We get back into Purgatory and take a breather as Sam puts his watch back on.

“What the hell is this?” Bobby asked as he looked around.

“Alright, don’t get all pissed off…Purgatory”, Sam replied.

“Balls!” Bobby sighs, looking angry.

“I know it really sucks, but it was the only way to get you out”, I say trying to placate him.

“We’ll explain on the way back. Let’s get going”, Dean said leading us.

 

On the way to the meeting point we told Bobby everything; about me and why I was even there, the things I prevented, and me stopping the trials. He was another one that thought I was crazy for wishing to be here, but I was used to that by now and figured he would say that anyway.

I apologized to him for not realizing and coming to get him sooner, but he just smiled and said it was ok because we were there now. He tried to convince us to let him stay with us, but we told him that there was nothing to tie him to Earth anymore.

Bobby also noticed that Sam and Dean were different. They weren’t giving off the “doom and gloom vibes” anymore, as he called them. They said that was because of me. Dean told him I made them the happiest they’ve been in years. I just listened and blushed as we walked. Bobby was a little shocked and weirded out to hear that they were both in a relationship with me, as well as Castiel, but quickly got over it since he was just glad they found happiness. He hugged me tight and thanked me for helping his boys. I hugged him back just as tight and smiled.

 

We saw Benny on the way back and we were glad we didn’t have to search for him. I think the hex bags worked, because nothing came to get us.

 

We all eventually made it back to the meeting place and Ajay wasn’t there.

“God dammit!” I growled. “Crowley must’ve got him somehow! I swear I didn’t see anyone around us when we talked to him” 

“I didn’t either Jess”, Sam said. “But he must’ve found out somehow”.

“That motherfucker!” I yelled, kicking a rock. “I want to stab him in that smug face of his when we see him again!”

“It’s ok Jess. We got Benny here. He’ll get us out”, Dean said hugging me.

“I know, I know. I just really didn’t want it to go down like this. I guess nothing can really be easy”, I sighed, calming down.

“It rarely ever is”, Dean chuckled. “Let’s get going”.

 

“You spent a year in this place Dean?” Bobby asked as we kept walking.

“Yep, running and fighting. All day, every day”, Dean replied.

“Must’ve been hell on you Sam, not being able to get him out all that time?”

 

_Oh shit…here we go…I totally forgot that Bobby might ask this._

 

Sam didn’t answer and Dean scoffed. 

“You did try?”

“Bobby, Dean and I had an agreement ok?” Sam tried to explain.

“I know that agreement. I taught you that agreement. That’s a non-agreement”, Bobby said, starting to sound angry. “What the hell happened while I was gone?”

“Things were bad between us, I’ll admit it”, Dean chimed in. “But Jess came at the perfect time and really chilled us the fuck out. If she didn’t come when she did, I think, I  _know_  things would’ve been way worse. She’s our buffer if we start to argue.”

“You’re really able to do that?” Bobby asked, sounding shocked. “These two have been butting heads since I’ve known them”.

“Yeah”, I giggled shyly. “They still do, but  _nowhere_  near as much as I’ve seen”.

“Damn, you must be one heck of a gal”, Bobby smirked.

“She is”, Dean smirked back and put his arm around my shoulders before I could say anything different.

 

We walked a little while in silence before we came across another group of vampires. To me, vamps and other monsters could come across us the whole time; it was Leviathans I was worried most about. 

Dean, Sam, and Benny took them out before Bobby and I could even help. Bobby saw Benny bite the throat out of one of them and went for him.

 

“Bobby no! Don’t!” I yelled, trying to hold him back. “He’s Dean’s friend!”

“Dean? Not my Dean”, Bobby replied.

“It’s true. He’s the one who helped me get out of Purgatory the first time”, Dean said, panting from the fight.

“A friggin’ vampire?!”

“He’s a good guy Bobby. I promise”, I said pleadingly. “He’s not your typical vamp.”

“I had a hard time with it myself at first, but Jess knows a lot more than we do, so we tend to believe her”, Sam chimed in.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but alright”, Bobby relented with a sigh.

 

 

We continued our way to the portal, walking as fast as we could. We didn’t want to be there any longer than we had to.

 

“This is it”, Benny said looking around.

“Yep it is”, Dean said looking up at the portal on the hill.

“Alright Bobby here it goes”, Sam said rolling up his sleeve.

“Dean I’ll get Benny in case something pops out, ok?” I say pulling up my sleeve.

“Something better fuckin’ not, but yeah, ok”, Dean said looking around.

 

“When we get to Earth and I release you, it’s an express straight to Heaven”, Sam said getting the knife ready. “No time for goodbyes”.

“Already said goodbye to you guys once”, Bobby replied smirking. “Didn’t seem to take. No reason to think I won’t see you guys again somewhere down the road. But if they give me a rocking chair up there, I’m raisin’ Hell”. That made us all chuckle.

Then he looked to me. “You keep takin’ good care of my boys you hear?”

“Of course”, I smile and nod. “It was great to meet you Bobby. I always liked you”.

 

He smiled back and cut his arm. Then Benny cut his and Sam and I cut ours.

 

“Fuck that hurts”, I hiss. 

“Quit bein’ a baby”, Dean joked. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

“ _Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus_ ” Sam and I said before clasping arms with Bobby and Benny.

Bobby and Benny looked like they disintegrated in a bright, red light and went into our arms.

 

“Holy shit!” I said almost doubling over in pain. “Let’s get the fuck out of here before this becomes too much”.

“Agreed”, Dean said, seeing how much pain was showing on my face.

 

Sam, Dean, and I ran up the hill as fast as we could. We heard noises behind us, but didn’t stop until we got to the portal. We stepped in and turned around to see Leviathans.

“Fuck let’s go!” I yelled pulling them farther in until it took us.

 

******

 

With a flash of bright, white light we were in a dark forest.

 

“Holy shit! I never thought I would be scared of a monster, but Leviathans are fuckin’ terrifying”, I pant as we walk out. 

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to tumble with them”, Dean sighed breathily.

 

“Hey Cas! We’re out!” I said up to the sky.

 

Castiel landed near us seconds later.

“Was the mission successful?” he asked us, holding Benny’s body still in the tarp.

“It was! We got them both out!” I said smiling.

“That’s great news”, Castiel smiled, setting Benny’s body on the ground.

“Let’s get them to where they belong”, Sam says rolling his sleeve back up.

 

I walk over to Benny’s body and cut my arm again saying, “ _Solvo haec phantasmata in terram, et inde ad olympum_ ”.

The red light comes out of my arm and goes into his body. A few cracks and pops later, Benny stands up out of the tarp and smirks.

“Thanks sugar”, he smiles down at me before bear hugging me.

“Of course Benny! I wasn’t about to let you stay there if I had the chance to get you out”, I beam up at him.

 

Then Sam says the same spell, cutting his arm. I started to get really nervous and tense. Dean saw this and put an arm around me. I told them what could happen, but was  _so_  hoping this wouldn’t be the case. We had to try anyway.

Bobby’s soul starts floating up to the sky, but then is stopped by a cloud of black.

 

“’Ello boys. Dove”, Crowley’s voice rings out behind us.

 

_Dammit!_

Sam and Dean instantly put me behind them and Castiel and I cling to their jackets. I really didn’t want to see Crowley ever again. 

 

“Bobby Singer. I’d know you anywhere”, Crowley says looking up at Bobby’s soul hovering above us.

“Let him go Crowley”, Dean demanded. “He doesn’t belong in Hell!” 

“He does if I say he does”, Crowley replies. “He’s inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually Hell’s too good for him.”

 

Sam and Dean go to lunge for him, I tried to stop them, but they slipped out of my hands.

“Really?” Crowley says before flicking his wrist, sending them to nearby trees and pinning them there.

 

Castiel and Benny put themselves in front of me. “Let them all go Crowley!” Castiel growls. Castiel tries to release them all himself, but Crowley is more powerful than him now. 

“Give me my little Dove back and I will”, Crowley smirks.

“Never!” Castiel yells.

 

I’m trying my best to stay calm, but I don’t know how this is going to play out now that Naomi is gone and can’t release them herself.

 

“It seems as though we are at an impasse”, Crowley says pacing around us with his hands behind his back. “Bobby’s soul is mine and you are powerless to bring him to Heaven. The only way I will give him up is if you give me my little Dove”.

“She isn’t yours and will  _never_  be yours!” Dean yells out.

“Right, right…she’s  _your_  guys’ little slut then”, Crowley sighs, waving him off.

 

That pisses me off, but there was no way I was going to go near him.

 

“Give me Jessica back and this will all be over”, Crowley said starting to get impatient.

 

Castiel tried to free them all again, using more of his Grace, but it didn’t work and he was getting drained. Benny and I had to hold him up.

“Cas! Stop!” I urged, holding onto him. “Don’t hurt your Grace. There’s nothing we can do.”

 

If going with Crowley was the only way to fix all this than I would go.

 

“Fine, I’ll go with you Crowley. You just have to let them all go”, I said, letting go of Castiel.

“Jessica, no!” “Jess, no!” they all yelled at me.

“It’s ok guys. I told you I’d do anything to keep you guys safe. This is the only way”, I said turning around, with a sad smile and tears welling in my eyes.

“Don’t Jess!” “You don’t have to do this!” Sam and Dean yelled, sounding panicked.

“But I do”, I replied before turning back around.

 

As I was walking towards Crowley a bright light shone, so bright I had to stop and cover my eyes. When it died down and my eyes adjusted I saw Chuck standing there.

“Holy shi-”, I gasped, but caught myself. “Chuck?”

“Hello Jessica”, Chuck greeted me with an easy smile.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked him with wide eyes.

“I wanted to make sure Bobby gets to Heaven where he belongs and you to never have to be in Crowley’s hands ever again”, he said snapping his fingers.

 

Crowley disappeared with a shocked look on his face and Sam and Dean were able to move again.

 

“Did you kill him?” I asked. 

“No. Hell still needs a ruler. He just can’t touch any of you ever again”, Chuck replied.

 

Chuck waved his hand and the black cloud disappeared. Bobby’s soul was free to go to Heaven. We all watched his soul float up into the sky and disappear.

 

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I had so many questions, but we didn’t even know where to begin.

“I know you have many questions”, Chuck said to us. “But I’m only here to answer Jessica’s this time”.

“Oh ok, um”, I said looking away. “I’ll just start with the main one I guess…Who granted my wish?”

“That was me”, Chuck smirked.

“I knew it!” I laughed. “Who else would have that power who is still around?...but why? I know there  _had_  to have been  _tons_  of people who had the same wish.”

“There were”, Chuck nodded. “But none of them were you”.

“I’m nothing special”, I snorted, not believing him.

“But you are Jessica. No one else would have had the patience to deal with their crap and love them as much as you do. You were the only one who was the perfect match for all three of them”.

“We kept trying to tell her that”, Dean smirked, putting his arm over my shoulders.

“And I didn’t put you here just for them”, Chuck added. “I knew you would have a good enough memory to help them avoid all the chaos that you saw them go through, all the loss”.

“That has always been one of my strong points”, I giggle shyly.

“It has”, Chuck agreed, smiling.

 

“Is my family ok?” I asked next. I didn’t think of them much, which was kind of surprising, but I was curious.

“They are just fine”, Chuck nodded. “I made it to be like you never existed there”.

“I figured it would be something like that”, I replied. It was kind of sad, but I knew that would be the best way so they wouldn’t be worried and searching for me, thinking I got kidnapped or killed.

 

“Then I guess a thank you is in order”, I smile wide at him. “Can I hug you?”

“Of course you can”, Chuck laughed, holding his arms out.

I walk over and hug him tight and I felt such peace; the only kind of peace God could give. I thank him again and start tearing up. I pull away and smile up at him as some tears fall. He cups my face and smiles back, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He knows all my thoughts and how I’m feeling, so I don’t even have to talk.

 

“Now, no more tears”, Chuck smiles. “I must be going, but before that…” Chuck snaps his fingers and Castiel’s Grace is restored. 

Castiel looks to Chuck and nods in thanks, unsure of what else to say.

 

“Thank you Chuck, for everything”, I smile up at him.

“You are very welcome Jessica”, he nods. “Take care of yourself as well as them. You are all very important to me”.

“I promise”, I replied.

 

And with that Chuck disappeared.

 

“Holy shit!” Sam said breaking the silence. “Did that just happen?!”

“It totally did”, I laughed, still shocked.

“Well at least we got some answers for ya Jess”, Dean smiled over at me.

“Yeah…Sorry he didn’t answer any of your guys’ questions though”, I said sheepishly.

“That’s ok Jess”, Sam said walking over and hugging me. “I’m sure we’ll get the chance someday”.

 

“What do we do now?” I said, realizing everything major was taken care of.

“I say we take that vacation we talked about a while back”, Dean smirked.

“To the beach?!” I asked excitedly.

“Yeah! You could show us your old stompin’ grounds too”, Dean laughed.

“That could be fun”, Sam smiled wide.

“Ok! Let’s go!” I said pumping my fist in the air, making them all laugh.

 

******

 

A few days later, we were on the beach in California. Benny decided not to join us since the sun, obviously, doesn’t agree with him. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I were relaxing on the beach, soaking up the Southern California sun. They looked _so_ good in swim trunks. I had a hard time keeping my hands off them. We all swam in the cold water, splashing each other and having a blast.

We went to Vegas first so Sam and Dean could win us some money. They got a few grand so we were going to be set for a long while. I tried a Black Jack table for the first time and won a couple hundred myself. Dean even let me buy an iPod thing for his car so we could listen to good road trip and beach music.

We spent two weeks in California, not hunting or looking for cases. If we got a call, we would pass it along to someone else. Castiel even refused to be called back to Heaven, saying he would deal with it later. Dean didn’t show an ounce of edginess from not hunting either, just enjoyed everything.

I showed them were I grew up, Los Angeles and the places I went to the most around there; Venice Beach too, which was a great time watching them react to the craziness that frequented the area. Most of the time was spent on the beach though.

 

The last night we were there we went to a nice dinner and dressed up fancy, with help from Castiel’s “Angel Mojo”. After dinner we walked along the beach, holding our shoes as the sun set. It was beautiful.

Then they stopped me.

 

“We wanted to give you something Jess”, Sam said, getting a box from his pocket.

I looked up at him in shock, then to Dean and Castiel.

“We know that we can’t legally get married, but we still wanted to give you this”, Dean said as Sam opened the box, revealing the prettiest diamond ring I’ve ever seen.

“Guys!” I said, covering my mouth and starting to cry.

“We love you so much Jessica and we wanted to have a symbol that showed it”, Castiel said bringing out another box and revealing rings for them.

“Will you be ours forever?” Sam asked, smiling down at me.

“Yes! Of course!” I smiled back before he slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

I put their rings on for them and kissed them all, while hugging them tight.

“I love you all so much. I promise to be the best sorta wife I can be”, I laugh, which makes them laugh.

“We promise to be the best sorta husbands for you as well”, Sam said as Dean and Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

After, they took me to a nice very hotel. I was shocked and told them it was too much, but they told me to hush and not worry about it.

That night we stayed up until dawn, consummating our sorta marriage.

 

I couldn’t believe my life turned out the way it did and I couldn’t have been any happier. I knew whatever Big Bad came up later on, we would all tackle it together. I thanked Chuck for bringing me here and prayed that we could have many, many happy years together.

 

 

 

** THE END **


End file.
